Das Geheimnis eines Sommers
by Japhu
Summary: Während der Sommerferien verschwindet Harry spurlos. Als er zurückkommt, gibt er vor keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit zu haben, aber etwas ist geschehen und es hat ihn verändert. Es bleibt zu sehen, ob zum Guten oder Schlechten.
1. Prolog : Erinnerungen

**Titel:** Harry Potter und das Geheimnis eines Sommers

_**Autor:** Japhu_

_**Disclaimer:** Nichts von Harry Potter und seiner Welt gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_**Zusammenfassung:** Während der Sommerferien verschwindet Harry spurlos. Als er zurückkommt, gibt er vor keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit zu haben, aber etwas ist geschehen und es hat ihn verändert. Es bleibt zu sehen, ob zum Guten oder Schlechten. (HPSS später)_

_**Kategorie:** Action/Abenteuer/Angst_

* * *

**Prolog – Erinnerungen**

Harry schnaubte höhnisch mit einem Blick auf die geschlossene Tür. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen was sein Onkel tun würde, wenn er darauf bestand nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Vernon Dursley war kein freundlicher Mann und er wollte seinem Neffen bestimmt nicht das geben, was er sich am meisten wünschte.

Es war Balsam für Harrys Seele zu wissen, daß wenigstens Ron und Hermine seine Abwesenheit bemerken würden, wenn Harry nicht beim Festessen auftauchte. Sie würden mit einem der Professoren reden, der hoffentlich seinerseits den Direktor informieren würde und ihn hier herausholen würde.

Harry seufzte tief und ließ sich auf das quietschende Bett fallen. Er mußte halt einfach warten bis jemand kam und ihn zur Schule mitnahm. Bis dahin mußte er mit seiner einzig lebenden Familie auskommen. Bestimmt würde ihn Dumbledore nicht einfach hierlassen, oder?

Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle und er begann Primzahlen zu zählen, um sich von dem festen Knoten, der sich rapide in seinem Magen formte, abzulenken.

Harry lächelte kopfschüttelnd, als sich seine Eule auf seiner Schulter niederließ, beruhigend rufend und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbernd. Ihr konnte er immer vertrauen, ihn aus trüben Gedanken herauszuziehen.

„Ich weiß, Hedwig," flüsterte er und strich ihr über die Federn. Harry liebte seine Eule. „Es ändert nichts darüber zu grübeln, und du hast recht, es ein langer Weg bis September." Harry dachte manchmal, daß der Vogel der einzige war, der ihn wirklich verstand.

Manchmal fand Harry es bedauerlich, einen Vogel unter seine besten Freunde zu zählen, aber meistens war er einfach nur froh sie zu haben. Die wunderschöne Schneeule krächzte liebevoll und flog zu der kleinen Wasserschale in ihrem Käfig. Eigentlich war es Harry nicht erlaubt sie zu irgendeiner Zeit herauszulassen, aber er dachte, daß es genug war, wenn einer von ihnen tagein tagaus eingesperrt war.

Harry wandte sich um und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Draußen war ein wirklich schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien hell und der Himmel glühte praktisch in einem unnatürlichen, intensiven Blau. Die wenigen Kinder, die auf der Straße spielten, schienen fröhlich. Harry konnte sie lachen hören und sein Herz zog sich vor Trauer zusammen, zu wissen das andere Menschen ihre Leben lebten ohne zu ahnen wie glücklich sie waren.

In seiner frühen Kindheit hatte Harry sich oft gewünscht einer von ihnen zu sein, obwohl er sich schon damals außen vor gefühlt hatte, zu alt um wirklich zu ihnen zu gehören. Und jetzt? Er hatte viel zu viel gesehen. Harry wollte nicht einmal mehr dort auf der Straße sein. Keiner von ihnen konnte überhaupt nahe kommen ihn zu verstehen.

Ohne es überhaupt mitzukriegen verloren seine Augen ihren Fokus und Erinnerungen erschienen aus dem Nebel, in dem sein Kopf in diesem Augenblick eingehüllt war.

Minuten später schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären, aber jetzt rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter und sein Körper zitterte leicht, doch nicht vor Kälte. Einen herzerweichenden Schluchzer unterdrückend wischte Harry die verräterische Feuchtigkeit ab.

Die gesamte Woche seit Beginn der Ferien hatte Harry sein Zimmer, bis auf einen kurzen Gang zum Bad zweimal am Tag, nicht verlassen. Er fühlte sich leer und taub, als ob ihn jemand über die Klippe gestoßen hätte - und jetzt fiel er weiter, immer tiefer in einen bodenlosen Abgrund der Verdammnis.

Es waren nicht die ständigen Vorhersagen seines Todes, die er seit vier Jahren von seiner Wahrsagen-Professorin bekam, oder die Tatsache der er der verdammte Junge-der-lebte war, die ihn in einem Zustand der Besorgnis und Beunruhigung zurückließ.

Es war nicht das Geschreie und die Erniedrigungen seiner Muggelverwandten oder der klaustrophobische Zustand des Schrankes in dem er gewöhnlich lebte, wann immer sein sogenannter Onkel ihn und seine Unnatürlichkeit loswerden wollte; es waren nicht die Ereignisse des Tourniers, das im Duell gegen den Dunklen Lord selbst und dem Tod des armen Cedric gipfelte.

Harry konnte nicht gewußt haben, das der verdammte Pokal ihn und Cedric direkt zu dem häßlichen Bastard bringen würde. Er hatte bloß gewollt, daß das Tournier fair war. Es war absolut nicht sein Fehler.

Eine andere Sache war der Tod seines Patenonkels. Das war – wenigstens teilweise – Harrys Fehler, obwohl selbst das nicht Grund genug war für seine Rastlosigkeit und seine Unfähigkeit auch nur einen Augenblick Frieden zu finden.

Es waren weder seine Alpträume noch sein keuchendes Erwachen mitten in der Nacht, nicht immer sicher ob er einen einfachen Traum gehabt hatte oder ob er von Voldemort besucht worden war. Der einzige Grund mit dem Harry aufwarten konnte, war schlicht und einfach Frustration mit einem kleinen bißchen Langeweile und jeder Menge Wut.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug rann Harry eine Hand über die wirren dunklen Strähnen und ließ sich auf die einzige Entschuldigung für einen Stuhl in seinem Zimmer fallen. Er brauchte irgendetwas Neues.

Er wollte Tom Riddle und seine Anhänger ein für alle Mal loswerden.

Er wollte nicht sein ganzes Leben damit zubringen zu jagen oder gejagt zu werden oder Angst zu haben ob der Zauberer hinter der nächsten Ecke stand, wartend auf ihn und seine Freunde.

Harry war gelangweilt von seiner Angst vor einem Verrückten. Er war tödlich gelangweilt.

Harry war keineswegs selbstmordgefährdet, wenigstens glaubte er nicht, daß er es war. Er brauchte lediglich eine Veränderung. Dringend.

Harry würde sich etwas ausdenken müssen, um es endgültig zu Ende zu bringen.


	2. Kapitel 1 : Geburtstagszwischenfälle

**Kapitel 1 – Geburtstagszwischenfälle**

„Sag mir, Potter, was hast du während der letzten Tage getan?" Moodys falsches Auge rollte zur Hinterseite seinies Kopfes, aber als Harry um ihn herumlinste, sah er nichts als die Wand. Vielleicht saßen die Dursleys auf der anderen Seite und planten sein Ableben.

„Was?" Harry sah von einem zum anderen. Er wußte nicht warum sie in seinem Schlafzimmer standen und Mienen zur Schau trugen als ob sie ihn tot glaubten.

„Erzähl es uns einfach, Harry." Lupin lächelte besorft, versuchte beruhigend zu erscheinen und versagte jämmerlich.

„Ich hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht," begann Harry zögernd, „ein paar Pflichten für die Dursleys." Seine Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen, definitiv nicht glücklich mit ihrem merkwürdigen Benehmen.

„Was für Pflichten?" raspelte Moody, nach etwas suchend das Harry nicht wußte. Unbewußt zuckte der Junge zurück ob der harschen Worte. Verwirrt von dem Gehabe der Erwachsenen zuckte Harry letztendlich mit den Schultern und runzelte die Stirn.

„Abwaschen, Unkraut jäten, den Schuppen streichen, sowas in der Art. Warum?" Als die Zauberer sich gegenseitig eindringlich musterten, richtete sich Harry auf.

Und wieder ein Austausch von Blicken bevor Lupin hilflos lächelte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

„Mein Geburtstag?" Für eine Sekunde war Harry benommen und ließ sich für den Moment ablenken. Mit allem das passierte, hatte er das Datum tatsächlich vergessen. Ein kurzer Blick zur Uhr bestätigte ihm, daß er seit fast vier Stunden sechzehn war.

„Du hast doch deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen, Harry?" Lupin klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Wir sind nur gekommen, um dir zu gratulieren und um zu sehen, wie es dir geht, Harry." Letzteres sagte er mit einem argwöhnischen Blick zum alten Auror, der den Jungen wachsam anstarrte.

„Halt mal einen Augenblick." Harrys Augen weiteten sich mit Erkenntnis. „Ihr seid wegen meinem Geburtstag gekommen? Jetzt? Es ist nicht einmal vier Uhr morgens!" Er wäre aufgestanden, hätte das Zimmer ihm genug Raum dafür gegeben, mit zwei weiteren Besuchern praktisch auf ihm drauf.

„Und ihr hättet nicht bis zu einer vernünftiges Zeit warten können?"

„Das wäre keine große Überraschung geworden, Potter," knurrte Moody, seine falsches Auge folgte einem grünen Blitz von irgendetwas durch den Flur.

„Oh, glaubt mir," warf Harry mit selten gezeigtem Sarkasmus dazwischen, „es wäre bestimmt eine gewesen, nichtsdestotrotz." Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er verschränkte beide Arme über der Brust, entschlossen ihnen seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen wenn nichts sonst.

„Es wäre auch überzeugender gewesen." Ein glühendes Funkeln in seinen Augen sollte ihnen sagen, daß ihre Geschichte in seinen Augen nicht sehr viel Glaubwürdigkeit enthielt. Und Harry und seine sich rapide verschlechternde Laune betreffend war die Unterhaltung oder das Verhör, oder was immer sie dachten das sie hier taten, definitiv vorbei – obwohl er selbst gern einige Antworten haben würde. Harry gab ihnen eine zweite Chance, da sie es jetzt besser wissen sollten und fragte rundheraus.

„Was, um Merlins Willen, geht hier wirklich vor?"

Schweigen drückte auf sie nieder und gerade als Lupin nach einem langen abschätzenden Blick auf Harry seinen Mund öffnete, flötete Tonks Stimme fröhlich von draußen herein, unterbrach die beklemmende Spannung miit unehrlicher Ernsthaftigkeit und Harry sah ihr grünes Haar in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen, bevor er sich wieder Lupin zuwandte, der seltsam erleichtert wirkte, gerettet von einer weiteren Lüge.

Tonks' „Wir wollten nur nicht die Muggel wecken." Trug nicht sonderlich zu Harrys Stimmung bei, aber offensichtlich war das die einzige Erklärung die er für jetzt bekommen würde. Harry nickte grimmig und sein „Klar, als ob." murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Eigenartig enttäuscht lehnte sich Harry zurück. Mehr Geheimnisse.

„Für keinen meiner sonstigen Geburtstage habe ich einen Überraschungsbesuch von irgendeinem von euch bekommen." Harry musterte sie aufmerksam durch schmale Augen. „Was – jetzt – ist anders als damals?" Er betrachtete sie mit offener, unschuldiger Neugier.

„Es ist eigentlich nur eine Sicherheitskontrolle, Harry." Lupin versuchte eine andere Annäherung. „Nichts worüber du dir Sorgen machen müßtest."

Harry nahm Lupins Verrat mit einem kurzen Nicken zur Kenntnis. Der letzte Freund seines Vaters hatte ihn gerade verlassen. Wenigstens hatte der Mann genug Anständigkeit um entschieden unwohl zu gucken, obwohl das nichts änderte. Er log Harry trotzdem etwas vor.

„Das ist es?" fragte Harry gelassen nach, um sicher zu gehen, daß Lupin sich seiner letzten Chance bewußt war. Er nickte als keine weitere Erklärung

kam und versuchte das erstaunlich tiefe Gefühl des Verletztseins, das in seiner Brust brannte, zu unterdrücken.

Wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauten, würde Harry ihnen den Gefallen mit Freude zurückzahlen. Sie würden bald merken, daß Harry sehr gut alleine klar kam. Was geschehen konnte, würde geschehen; und was getan werden mußte, würde Harry tun.

Während er sie von oben bis unten musterte, erwog Harry seine Möglichkeiten. Er hatte sich einige Wege überlegt, wie er bewältigen konnte, was er zu tun hatte.

Der eine Weg, der sich wie von selbst vor ihm auftat, war der den er am wenigsten gern einschlagen wollte. Er hatte ihn als Notfallplan erdacht, als Rückendeckung, falls alles andere fehlschlug. Es war, nichtsdestotrotz, mit viel Planung und Vorsicht seinerseits zu schaffen.

Harry seufzte tief und ignorierte die verschiedenen Augenpaare die sich plötzlich, zweifelnd, zu ihm wandten, schweigend nach seinen Problemen fragten.

„Also gut," begann Harry, „ihr wollt es mir nicht erzählen – ich werde nicht fragen –" obwohl es schön gewesen wäre, wenn sie etwas von den Erfahrungen des letzten Jahres gelernt hätten „-deshalb kein Grund zu lügen." Er hob seine Hände um ihren möglichen Gegenhaltungen zuvor zu kommen.

„Aber jetzt, wo ihr sicher seid, das ich ziemlich gesund bin, würde ich gern noch ein bißchen schlafen, bitte, ehe ich in ein paar Stunden aufstehen muß." Harry hob seine Braue in wortloser Aufforderung und sank zurück auf sein Bett. Er schloß, aus vollen Zügen die entgeisterten Ausdrücke der beiden Männer genießend, die Augen und schlüpfte lautlos und die dünne Decke.

Harry streckte sich matt in einem offensichtlichen Versuch seine Gäste zu ignorieren, während er begierig nach jedem Rascheln von Kleidung und jedem knarrenden Dielenbrett lauschte. Und wie vorhergesagt, knurrte Moody unheilverheißend.

„Potter! Zeig etwas -!" krächzte Moody verärgert, bis Lupin dem alten Auror bedeutete, den Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen. Der, dachte Lupin, schien ungewöhnlich gleichgültig ihnen und dem Grund ihres Hierseins gegenüber. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen von Besorgnis oder Schuldgefühl, wie zum Ende des Schuljahres. Er fragte nicht einmal nach, obwohl offensichtlich war, das er ihnen nicht glaubte. Die Veränderung war alarmierend.

Harry störte es nicht. Er entschied sich, seine Meinung in einem einfachen Gähnen kund zu tun. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, rollte er sich bequem auf seiner lumpigen Matratze zusammen.

Ich bin nur ein Junge, dachte Harry träge, nur ein gewöhnlicher, schmollender Teenager, der auf die Erwachsenen wütend ist. Nur ein Junge, der einen müßigen Moment mit träumen genießt, bevor er einen ebenso gewöhnlichen Tag ohne Dunkle Lords oder extrem nervige Orden-Mitglieder in Angriff nimmt.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben -!" bellte Moody, nur um diesmal von Tonks unterbrochen zu werden.

„Laß ihn, Alastor," sagte sie süß und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Aurors weg von Harry. Nicht das Moody irgendetwas hätte tun können. Harry liebkoste diesen Gedanken und seine Lippen zuckten. Moody fühlte sich nicht möglicherweise beleidigt?

Harry war über sich selbst erstaunt, wie sehr er momentan genoß sie wütend zu machen, obwohl Harry mit einiger Bestimmtheit vorhersagen konnte, daß es nicht lange dauern würde, da er sicherlich an irgendeinem Punkt in der Zukunft mit dem Direktor ein Gespräch über all das führen würde.

Noch wußte Harry nicht was er dann tun würde. Nicht sicher was für wirre Gedanken dem Direktor durch seinen verrückten Kopf gingen, hielt Harry zwei mögliche Resulte für denkbar, sollte er dem alten Mann erzählen was sie alle so verzweifelt wissen wollten.

Einerseits würde Dumbledore nichts anderes tun außer zu beobachten, denn da war nichts das er ehrlich tun und zur selben Zeit sein reines Gewissen behalten konnte; oder er würde Harry bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zur Sicherheitsverwahrung nach Askaban verfrachten.

Nach seiner lebenslangen Erfahrung mit ihm würde Harry dem Direktor alles zutrauen bis auf kaltblütigen Mord, aber die Idee selbst ließ er nicht außen vor, da es wahrscheinlich war, daß Dumbledore für eine Aufgabe wie diese seinen eigenen Meuchler vorschicken würde – höchstwahrscheinlich seinen vielgeliebten Meister der Kräuterkunde – um seine eigenen knorrigen Hände sauber zu halten, um Limonendrops in seinen Mund zu stecken.

Harrys Freunde waren ebenfalls ein Problem. Er würde noch weiter darüber nachdenken müssen, ob er es Hermine und Ron erzählte oder auch nur einem von ihnen. Natürlich waren sie seine Freunde, aber sie einzuweihen war ein Risiko, von dem Harry sicher sein mußte, daß er die Konsequenzen kontrollieren konnte.

Bis jetzt hatten sie mehr oder weniger alles gemeinsam getan. Dieses Mal lagen die Dinge anders. Es war bereits alles geschehen. Nur den letzten Schritt mußte Harry noch gehen, einen Schritt, bei dem keiner von beiden ihn begleiten konnte.

Falls Harry nur Hermine einweihte, würde sie sein Geheimnis sich nicht vor Ron ausplaudern wenn Harry ihr versprach ihm alles in seiner eigenen Zeit zu sagen. Allerdings würde Hermine, nachdem sie sich für eine Woche in der Bibliothek eingeigelt hatte, ihn mit Sicherheit dazu drängen sich Dumbledore anzuvertrauen. Dieses Mal war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen konnte, wenn er ihr sagte, daß er den Mann nicht an seinem Wissen teilhaben lassen wollte. Es war sehr gut möglich, daß sie ohne sein Einverständnis zu dem verrückten Sack gehen würde, wenn sie das Leben eines ihrer besten Freunde auf der Waagschale sah und es für das Beste hielt.

Und Ron? Nun ja, Harry bezweifelte, daß der Junge eifersüchtig werden würde. Ron müßte wahnsinnig verrückt sein, um das zu wollen, was Harry jetzt hatte. Allein deshalb würde er sein Temperament zügeln und ihm kommentarlos helfen. Aber konnte er ihm genug vertrauen, nichts davon irgendjemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, nicht gegenüber Hermine, die zu scharfsichtig für ihr eigenes Wohl war, oder gegenüber Dumbledore, falls der ihn in sein Büro rief?

Der alte Zwinkerer hatte eine Art mit Leuten die nicht Harry Potter hießen. Jeder von ihnen tat, wozu er sie bat und nahm alles was er sagte für die unfehlbare Wahrheit. Nicht einmal die Erwachsenen durchschauten seine Manipulationen, die meisten von ihnen hinterfragten ihn nicht einmal. Alle von ihnen zusammen dachten, daß sie es beser wüßten, nur weil sie ein paar mehr Kerzen auf ihren Geburtstagstorten hatten.

Harry hätte ihnen sagen können, welchen Wert ihre Überzeugungen für ihn hatten. Dennoch, gab Harry zu, hätten sie diesmal wenigstens den Versuch gemacht ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde er ihnen wahrscheinlich etwas von dem was passiert war erzählt haben, möglicherweise sogar alles.

Natürlich wußten sie nicht, daß Harry sehr gut wußte, was er während des Sommers getan hatte und was ihm widerfahren war. Vielleicht war es nicht anständig lediglich auf ihre Versprechen hin testen zu wollen, aber Harry mußte wissen, ob sie aufrichtig in ihren Absichten waren.

Es war ja schließlich nicht so als ob das letzte Jahr nicht genug Geheimnisse hatte um für ein ganzes Leben zu reichen. Was dachten sie denn das er tun würde, wenn sie nicht einmal die Tatsache seiner Entführung zur Kenntnis nahmen? Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe eine überzeugende Lüge auszudenken.

Sicherheitskontrolle! Bitte! Harry höhnte. Er war nicht mehr fünf. Er würde nicht einfach herumsitzen und warten bis sie ihn für verzweifelt genug hielten um ihn mit ein paar Brocken still zu halten. Harry biß sich auf die Lippe und drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand.

Er würde es nicht tun, dachte er mit Entschlossenheit. Und er konnte es nicht. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit dafür. Was geschehen war, war zu sehr ein Risiko, um es ungeklärt zu lassen. Es war zu sehr ein Risiko, um es Allgemeinwissen werden zu lassen – aus mehr als einem Grund.

Am Ende war es egal, wem er sein Geheimnis anvertraute. Wer auch immer darüber Bescheid wußte, würde versuchen sich in Harrys Entscheidungen und Pläne einzumischen. Er konnte nicht abschätzen, was alles auf dem Spiel stand.

Harry war allein, obwohl er verzweifelt jemanden suchte, der seine Motive verstehen und ihm helfen würde, ohne ihn gleichzeitig davon abzuhalten sein sogenanntes Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Jetzt, wo Harry wußte das er sich nicht auf sie verlassen konnte, ihn über solch kleine Details wie seine eigene mutmaßliche ... Entführung zu informieren, konnte er sich auch wegen nichts anderem mehr auf sie verlassen und war deshalb wirklich allein – und es tat mehr weh, als er gedacht hatte das es würde ... oder sollte.

Sie mußten doch wissen, daß Harry trotz ihrer Geheimniskrämerei spätestens in der Schule alles erfahren würde. Also weshalb der Versuch die Wahrheit zu verstecken?

Wenn er wirklich sein Gedächtnis verloren hätte, wie er ihnen weismachte, wäre er mehr als wütend mit ihnen, wenn sie etwas von solcher Wichtigkeit zurückzuhielten – mehr als je zuvor, wenn er alles aus dritter oder vierter Hand erfuhr.

Harry gab sein Vertrauen nicht leichtfertig, nicht mehr. Da sie nicht fähig schienen es rechtmäßig von ihm zu verdienen, würden sie es sicherlich nicht umsonst kriegen. Soweit Harry betroffen war, konnten sie sich selbst schwindlig wundern über seine Pläne; und er hatte vor so lange wie irgend möglich unauffällig zu agieren, um seine eigenen Vorbereitungen nicht zu gefährden.

Mit aller Kraft zwang Harry seine in Widersprüche verwickelten Emotionen zurück in die dunkelste Ecke seines Hirns, wohin sie gehörten. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit depressiv zu werden und in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Seine nahe Zukunft sah für jetzt nicht allzu übel aus wenn sich wirklich einmal die Zeit nahm und darüber nachdachte.

Harry hatte ein volles Jahr, um ohne Ablenkungen von einem dunklen Lord zu leben, oder einem Zauberer der von sich selbst glaubte einer zu sein und es zu beweisen versuchte indem er danach trachtete den Jungen-der-lebte zu ermorden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte Harry sich darauf freuen Spaß zu haben und das kleine bißchen Kindheit das Voldemort und die Dursleys ihm gelassen hatten zu genießen.

Harry wußte, daß er es tun konnte; er mußte es tun, denn er würde niemals eine andere Chance bekommen. Nur jetzt hatte er Zeit zu leben, erfüllt zu leben. Alles andere war egal. Die Zukunft war für ihn nicht mehr von Interesse, war es niemals wirklich gewesen.

Viel zu bald würde die Zeit kommen, seine Fehler zu zählen, seine vergessenen Versprechen und verpassten Möglichkeiten. Dann würde er abwiegen was er hätte besser tun können – oder schlechter.

Wann immer Harry über die Richtung nachdachte, in die seine Straße ihn führte, fühlte er ein sich drehendes Knäuel von Grauen in seinen Eingeweiden und das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben wurde beinahe unerträglich.

Mit einem zittrigen Atemzug zog Harry die Decke über seinen Kopf. Es machte keinen Sinn sich aufzuregen, sagte er sich selbst. Beruhige dich, Harry. Komm runter. Es würde ihm in seinem Plan nicht weiterhelfen, wenn sie ihn sahen, wenn er vor Panik den Kopf verlor.

Harry konnte sie noch immer in seinem Zimmer fühlen. Die Magie, die sie umgab, dehnte sich mit leisem Summen aus und wenn Harry sich konzentrierte, würde er sofort ihre Stärken und Schwächen kennen. Momentan war er es zufrieden, sie einfach nur zu belauschen.

Er konnte sie fühlen, wie sie ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten, in leisen Stimmen flüsternd, zu leise für ihn um irgendetwas von Wert zu hören. Harry konnte sich vorstellten wie sie seine fehlenden Erinnerungen weg zu erklären versuchten.

Als erstes würden sie zu Dumbledore rennen.

„Harry." Lupin riß ihn weg von dem Weg den seine Gedanken sponnen. „Wir verstehen, daß du nicht glücklich bist. Falls du nicht miit uns spechen möchtest, werden wir gehen." Er wartete einen Atemzug lang, so daß Harry beginnen konnte, die Geheimnisse seiner Seele zu beichten.

Harry grinste unter seiner Decke. Wenn sie dachten, daß sie ihn zum Reden bringen könnten, indem sie auf seine Schuldgefühle anspielten, lagen sie falsch. Er grunzte unverbindlich, ein Geräusch, das sie für Einverständnis zu allem nehmen konnten, und ohne Umschweife zog Moody eine alte Büchse aus seiner Robe hervor.

Alle drei wandten ihm in Vorbereitung für den Portschlüssel ihre Rücken zu und nicht einer von ihnen sah Harrys Augen in einem vollen, dunklen Violett glänzen.

Dann waren sie verschwunden und ließen Harry zurück ihren Besuch zu überdenken und seinen Plan den neuen Fakten anzupassen. Es würde schwierig sein. Harry seufzte und verschränkte die Hände unter seinem Kopf.

Er hoffte bloß, daß er lange genug durchhalten konnte.


	3. Kapitel 2 : Beunruhigende Begegnungen

**Kapitel 2 – Beunruhigende Enthüllungen**

In der Vergangenheit hatte er schreckliche Fehler gemacht, aber er beging denselben Fehler nie zweimal in seinem Leben. Das war der Grund, weshalb die dunkle Gestalt lautlos hinter den Büschen am Rand der Wälder kauerte und wachsam durch zusammengekniffene Augen die Ruinen der ehemaligen Residenz von Lord Voldemort beobachtete.

Snape war im Auftrag seines Mentors, der genauso sehr wissen wollte was hier geschehen war wie er selbst, hierher zum Ort der Verdammnis gekommen. Hier zu sein war ein Risiko, denn falls der Dunkle Lord sich noch irgendwo in der Nähe befand, würde es sein Tod sein ohne Vorladung hier aufzutauchen.

In der näheren Umgebung nahm Snape keine andere Präsenz war, dennoch stürmte er nicht vorwärts, zu viele sahen das Ende ihres Lebens, weil sie zu selbstsicher waren. Es drängte ihn zu erfahren, was geschehen war, aber zögerte weiter zu gehen. Was immer der Dunkle Lord gedacht hatte zu erreichen, es war ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung mehr als nur sein eigenes Leben ändern würde.

Vor ein paar Tagen waren die Erschütterungen einer Explosion roher magischer Energie über das ganze Land spürbar gewesen. Selbst die weniger begabten Zauberer und Hexen fühlten, daß sich etwas tief im magischen Kern, der jedes lebende Wesen durchdrang und die Welt selbst umgab, veränderte.

Snape selbst war für einen Augenblick betäubt erstarrt und vergaß alles andere und ging vollkommen auf in dem Gefühl von Lebendigkeit und Macht in einer Stärke so furchterregend, daß es selbst die reinste der Seelen beflecken würde. Und so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, wich das Gefühl dem dumpfen Grau des Alltäglichen und ließ ihn atemlos zurück, sein Herz schmerzhaft in einer zu engen Brust pulsierend.

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte er sich noch immer leicht schwindlig und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, immer wieder jede Sekunde dieser unglaublichen Erfahrung abrufend, um sie erneut zu erleben, wie ein Drogenabhängiger.

Das war der Augenblick in dem das Dunkle Mal verschwunden war, und Snape konnte nichts weiter tun als auf dem Boden zu sitzen und auf seinen linken Unterarm zu starren wie auf ein fremdes Wesen. Ehe er sich fangen und eventuell zum Direktor gehen konnte, rollte er sich vor Schmerzen zusammen, als das Dunkle Mal nur Momente später zurückkehrte, jetzt jedoch in einem gefährlich schimmernden Purpur, das nach Minuten zu einem kaum sichtbaren Violett verblasste.

Der ganze Vorgang ließ Snape keuchend auf dem Boden zurück, seine Stimme heiser geschrien. Er war bis ins Innerste erschüttert. So etwas war niemals zuvor geschehen, wenigstens hatte er noch nichts über deratiges gehört.

Zur Hölle, Snape fühlte selbst jetzt wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte wenn er darüber nachdachte und er, wie all die anderen die für den Rest ihres Lebens gebrandmarkt waren – ob der Sache verschrieben oder nicht – hatte mit wachsender Erwartung auf einen Ruf ihres Meisters gewartet. Bis jetzt war der Ruf jedoch ausgeblieben. Umso mehr Zeit verging ohne das der Dunkle Lord sie versammelte, desto fester wuchs in Snape der Glaube, daß es – nur vielleicht – niemals wieder dazu kommen würde. Darauf folgte ein abschreckender und in sich selbst lächerlicher Gedanke.

Vielleicht hatte dieses nervtötende Potter-Balg irgendwie getan was niemand wagte laut auszusprechen. Sollte aus irgendeinem Grund der Potter-Junge vollendet haben, wovon gesagt wurde, daß es sein Schicksal sei, mußte man zweifelnd fragen, warum das Dunkle Mal weiterhin seine Nerven unter qualvollen Schmerzen wegbrannte.

Snape hielt sich selbst rigoros davon ab in dieselbe Falle wie jeder sonst zu tappen. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, daß ein Junge so unverantwortlich und arrogant wie dieser, fähig sein sollte irgendetwas zu tun wozu erfahrene Zauberer nicht ebenso imstande wären mit dem Schnipsen eines Fingers.

Irgendwo in dem ganzen Schlamassel mußte ein Haken stecken. Snape verzog finster das Gesicht. Warum war es überhaupt geschehen? Potter mußte mittendrin sein; und um dem Faß die Krone aufzusetzen, konnte sich das schreckliche Balg nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern was eine Explosion von dieser gewaltigen Stärke ausgelöst hatte.

Es war absolut lächerlich und wenn er nicht der gewesen wäre der er war, hätte Snape sich seit langem schon auf dem Boden gewälzt und sich das Haar vor Lachen ausgerissen – jedenfalls nach dem Report den der Werwolf und seine Bande so widerwillig Dumbledore gegeben hatten. Verständlich, nachdem sie ihren berichtet hatten, wie sie sich von einem Dummkopf überlisten ließen.

Anscheinend hatten sie nicht bemerkt, daß der Junge nach Hause gekommen war. Der Werwolf und das verrückte Mädchen saßen am Küchentisch bei einem frühen Snack als Moody nur ein paar Stunden nachdem Albus ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Potter zu kontrollieren, im Lingusterweg ankam.

Angeblich hatte der Junge friedlich geschlafen, und natürlich regte sich Moody über Potters Mangel an Respekt gegenüber seinen Älteren auf; der Wolf schien ziemlich kleinlaut und verloren, als ob er nicht wüßte wohin er gehen sollte.

Snape, während er in den dunklen Schatten im Verborgenen lag, konnte ehrlich nicht ergründen, was dieses räudige Biest von Wert in Potter sah. Der Junge war zu sehr wie der Vater. Snape konnte das faule Ei und sein Gehabe nicht ausstehen, wieviel Glück auch immer das Schicksal dem Balg nachzuschmeißen schien. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage trugen es ein bißchen zu weit.

Das der Dunkle Lord dem Jungen aus reinem Übermut einen Vergessenszauber überstülpte, soviel gab Snape zu. Aus welcher Richtung er es aber auch betrachtete, Snape konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zu glauben, daß der Dunkle Lord Potter aus seiner Reichweite hinausspazieren ließ mit nichts als veränderten Erinnerungen.

Das war einfach nicht möglich. Zu lange hatte der Zauberer, in dem Versuch seine armselige Existenz endgültig zu beenden, nach einem Weg gesucht, Potter in seine Hände zu kriegen. Warum sollte der Junge jedem erzählen das er seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte, statt sich hämisch zu freuen und sich die neuen Höhen seiner Popularität schmecken zu lassen? Nein, irgendwo war der Dunkle Lord noch sehr lebendig. Er mußte es sein, denn das Dunkle Mal war, selbst verändert, noch immer in seine Haut gebrannt und eine ständige Mahnung seiner vergangenen Taten.

Der neue, experimentelle Trank den er an diesem Tag dabei war zu brauen, war offensichtlich ruiniert. Das, logischerweise, war ebenfalls Potters Fehler. Dennoch verabscheute er das Balg nicht voll und ganz wie er während des Schuljahres zur Schau stellte. Verabscheuen war ein zu starkes Wort und einzig reserviert für den Dunklen Lord.

Wenn Snape über den Jungen nachdachte und sein offenes, hell und verschmitzt grinsendes Gesicht, fand er jedoch, daß er das elende Kind immens hasste, wenigstens so lange er nicht gut gezielte Beleidigungen auf seinen anschwellenden Kopf abfeuern konnte. Der Junge machte einen guten Job als - er dachte der korrekte Terminus war Sandsack, den die Muggel benutzten um ihre aufgestauten Aggressionen loszuwerden. Auf Snapes Liste voller Leute die es nicht wert waren kennen zu lernen, hielt Potter unerschütterlich seinen Platz unter den ersten zwei.

Tief eingetaucht in seine Gedanken, ließ Snapes Aufmerksamkeit niemals nach und er hielt wie tot auf seinem Weg wenn er das Rascheln der Blätter und das Knacken eines Zweigen hörte, nur ein paar Meter von seiner Position entfernt im Wald.

Seine Muskeln gespannt wie Drahtfedern, beobachtete er lautlos die sich wiegenden Reihen der Bäume. Höchst alarmiert wartete darauf das die Quelle der Geräusche die Schatten hinter sich ließ. Sein Atem verfing sich in seiner Brust, umso näher es seinem Versteck kam, das in sich selbst nicht wirklich ein sicherer Ort war um für lange Zeit unbemerkt zu verweilen. Bewegung hätte die Aufmerksamkeit nur eher auf sich gelenkt, deshalb blieb Snape wo er war, griff seinen Zauberstab fester und hoffte das seine Sterne heute glückverheißend waren.

Es waren vier Männer, die sorglos gegenüber Gefahren aus den Wäldern traten und total überzeugt von sich selbst – wenn die Art und Weise auf der sie arrogant durch den Dreck stolzierten irgendeine Indikation war. Dunkle, blutrot gefärbte Roben waren eng um ihre Körper gehüllt, die Kapuzen tief hinab in ihre Gesichter gezogen.

Ahnungslos über ihren schweigenden Beobachter, Snape konnte gerade die Konturen ihrer Masken erkennen, ähnlich denen die Todesser trugen bei ihren Versammlungen oder wenn sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr unterschiedlich in ihrer Erscheinung wenn sie an ihm vorbeischlenderten, als hielten sie sich für die Herren der Welt.

Roben gleichermaßen wie die Masken waren von feinster Qualität, gesäumt mit schwarzen Samtbändern und bei einem von ihnen glitzerten im Sonnenlicht goldene Bordüren an den Ärmeln wie feinst geschliffene Diamanten.

Sie sprachen miteinander mit leisen Stimmen, ein merkwürdig summendes Geräusch brach hier und da aus ihren Kehlen hervor. Zu seinem äußersten Erstaunen konnte Snape nicht ein Wort von dem verstehen was sie sagten.

Das Rätsel war gerade schwieriger geworden als erwartet.

Es war als hätte Albus seine Hände im Spiel. Er würde etwas wie das fertigbringen währenddessen er zu dem was aus seinen Komplott resultierte, komplette Unschuld vortäuschte und mit diesem verrückten Funkeln in seinen Augen zusah, wenn alle anderen versuchten mit so wenig Verlusten sie schafften ihre Haut zu retten.

Die einzige Tatsache die für Dumbledores Unschuld in dieser Sache sprach, war seine ehrliche Überraschung, nachdem Snape mit den erstaunlichen Neuigkeiten über die Veränderung des Dunklen Mals zu dem Mann gegangen war.

An diesem Punkt war alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Die Suche nach dem Potter-Jungen wurde für kurze Zeit dringender, bis Albus sie alle auf einmal ohne weitere Nachricht zurückrief. Nur Moody bekam den Auftrag den Lingusterweg zu kontrollieren.

Jeder suchte nach dem Zentrum für den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Magie, wie er niemals zuvor in Dichte und Stärke vorgekommen war. Snape wußte nicht einmal ob es überhaupt möglich war soviel Magie in sich selbst aufzurufen und fähig zu sein es zu nutzen. Vielleicht war es nicht möglich und das war der Grund für die Transformation des Dunklen Mals.

Nachdenklich blickte Snape auf seinen bedeckten linken Unterarm hinab, bewußt was er sehen würde, sollte er den schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe zurückziehen. Fast unsichtbar war das Tattoo nur ein dünnes violettes Bild auf seinem Arm. Es sah aus wie eine schlecht gemalte Kinderzeichnung, war aber ziemlich oft während der letzten Tage aufgeflammt und hatte sich zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten schmerzhaft erhitzt.

Seine Kontakte, die jahrelang diskret als eine der verlässlichsten Quellen für Informationen für den Orden gedient hatten, waren plötzlich unauffindbar; und die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords saß noch immer in Askaban und verrottete, ohne Kenntnis von Plänen mit denen sein Gebieter nach Wochen des Herumbrütens aufwartete, um Rache an einem einfachen Kind zu nehmen, nachdem es ihn einmal mehr an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.

Trotz seiner sich windenden Eingeweide, ignorierte Snape seine Instinkte, die ihm rieten so schnell und so weit zu rennen wie er irgend konnte. Zahllose Male hatte ihm dieser Instinkt in der Vergangenheit das Leben gerettet. Dieses Mal entschied er sich bewußt dafür die Warnung seiner eigenen Magie nicht wahrzunehmen und trat weiter auf die Überreste der abscheulichen Burg zu, gräßlich in ihren gewaltigen Dimensionen und äußerst passend für einen Mann der seine Menschlichkeit seit langem hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Snape wartete geduldig, lang genug für die unbekannten Besucher um in einem Spalt zu verschwinden, der doppelt so hoch wie ein ausgewachsener Mann war aber gerade breit genug das ein Kind sich hindurchzwängen konnte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem langen Blick über die Umgebung schlich er vorwärts, aufmerksam darauf achtend sich in den Schatten zu halten.

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Fuß auf stabilen Boden und verfluchte die Fügung, die ihm eine Aufgabe wie diese überließ. Erregung pumpte durch seine Venen und die Knöcheln seiner Hand verfärbten sich weiß, bis er merkte wie hart der Griff um seinen Zauberstab war und seine Hand zwang sich zu lockern, so daß er fähig war seine einzige Waffe mit all seinem Geschick zu schwingen, sollte sich die Notwendigkeit ergeben.

Snape war sich des Risikos, das er auf sich nahm sollte er weitergehen, bewußt, aber er mußte wissen, was diese seltsamen Fremden an einem Ort taten, an dem bis vor wenigen Tagen der meist gefürchtete Dunkle Lord residiert hatte. Snape kannte den Einsatz in seinem job, und daher lauschte er sorgsam auf das kleinste Anzeichen für Bewegung, bevor er seine Position für ein sicheres Versteck aufgab.

Verborgen hinter einem viel dunkleren Teil einer kollabierten Wand, verschmolz Snape in den Schatten als ob er selbst nicht mehr als ein bloßes Gespenst wäre. Erst als sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht seiner neuen Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, nahm er Kurs auf die unterirdischen Gewölbe, wo die Kerker und Laboratorien untergebracht waren, ebenso wie die Folterhalle.

Zahllose Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen hatten in diesem Raum ihr Leben gelassen, während die Todesser sich heiser lachten vor Vergnügen an ihrem Leiden und mit verrücktem Glanz in ihren Augen beteiligten wenn die Schreie ihrer Opfer nach Erbarmen durch die Gewölbe hallten.

Snape rümpfte seine Nase, als ein verdorbener Geruch durch die Korridore driftete, in denen Steine, gebrochene Säulen und umgestürzte Statuen ihm den Weg versperrten. Etwas, oder besser jemand, warganz offensichtlich in diesen Räumen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben. Es war der faulige Gestank des Todes dem Snape inmitten des Verfalls folgte.

Mehrmals hielt er auf der Suche nach der Magie an, welche die Männer umgab. Nicht nur ihr sorgloses Verhalten schien seltsam an einem Ort wie diesem. Snape versteckte seinen Körper in einer kleinen, teilweise eingestürzten Nische und blickte mißtrauisch zum Zentrum des Raumes, wo die in rote Roben gehüllten Männer sich zu einem lockeren Kreis zusammengefunden hatten.

Snape erstarrte und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich verständnislos in einem seltenen Augenblick von offen gezeigter Verblüffung.

Etwas Tageslicht schien durch Risse in der Decke und beleuchtete schwebende Strahlen von Staub. Die ganze Szenerie wirkte wie aus einem schlechten Roman und das Dutzend lebloser Körper auf dem Grund, alle von ihnen in die dunklen Roben und weißen Masken die Zeichen ihres Knechtschaft zum Dunklen Lord waren, schienen diesen Eindruck nur noch zu verstärken.

Was hatte diese rare Zurschaustellung seiner Emotionen bewirkt? Es waren nicht die Leichen seiner ehemaligen Kollegen, obwohl er die meisten wenn nicht alle zu einer Zeit gekannt hatte. Es war die Magie, die sein Interesse gefangen hatte, weil alles davon zutiefst ... gestört war. Es gab kein anderes Wort es zu beschreiben.

Die Magie der Fremden war nicht an das Innerste ihrer selbst gebunden wie die Zauberkraft eines jeden anderen Zauberers. Zwar war ihr magischer Kern nicht sehr viel mächtiger als der eines durchschnittlichen Zauberers, aber die Art und Weise auf der ihre Magie mit der Umwelt reagierte war was Snape vollkommen vor den Kopf schlug.

Sie schienen fortwährend die Magie aus der Erde selbst zu ziehen, in einer Menge die überraschend stark war. Was sie taten war etwas bei dem selbst Dumbledore sich abmühen würde, unmöglich für irgendjemand sonst. Diese Männer brauchten es nicht einmal bewußt versuchen. Sie taten es einfach, und wie sie es taten!

Abrupt kroch Snape, der einzige Zeuge dessen was die Zauberer in Bewegung setzten, tiefer in die Unkenntlichkeit der wallenden Schatten zurück, doch er wandte niemals seinen Blick auch nur für einen Moment ab, um nichts von Bedeutsamkeit zu verpassen.

Tentakel der Magie wogten durch den Raum und saugten brutal ein was immer sie an Energie habhaft wurden.

Von seinem Versteck aus hatte Snape einen guten Blick über die Halle, aber war vorsichtig nicht, nicht zu nah zu kommen. Er würde das Schicksal versuchen, ginge er noch viel weiter. Es war ohnehin kaum möglich weiterzugehen ohne bemerkt zu werden. Jedes Geräusch in diesem Raum hallte durch die ganze Burg.

Snape hatte sein Versteck mit Bedacht gewählt. Die Folterhalle war ein weiter Raum, aber von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte er in jede Ecke blicken und das Zentrum lag offen vor ihm. Dennoch konnte er die Zauberer nicht ergründen. Unbeeindruckt von den toten Männern zu ihren Füßen, dem Summen Fliegen und dem durchdringenden Geruch sangen sie wortlos weiter, zu Snapes größtem Erstaunen ohne Zauberstäbe. Die Arme hoch über ihre kapuzenbedeckten Köpfe erhoben, geöffnet um die wirbelnd wilde Energie zu empfangen, die sie von ihrer Umgebung einsaugten, schien es als versuchten sie eine Art Ritual zu vollziehen. Doch bis auf die unglaubliche Menge Magie die sie kontrollierten, taten sie nichts das ihm einen Aufschluß darüber gab, was die gefährlichen Zauberer dort taten.

Snape wußte nicht ob sie Verbündete oder Feinde waren. Es gab nichts, daß ihm half die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen und die unglaublichen Geschehnisse zu erklären. Mit einem Gefühl des Unbehagens wandte Severus Snape ihnen den Rücken zu und verschmolz im selben Augenblick tiefer mit der Dunkelheit. Tief in seinem Inneren wußte er, daß er die mysteriösen Männer wiedersehen würde, eher als ihm jemals lieb sein konnte.

Mit diesem Gedanken apparierte er direkt nach Hogsmeade und beeilte sich, den Direktor so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen, um ihn von dem was er beobachtet hatte zu informieren. Eine dritte Partei war angekommen und mußte mit einkalkuliert werden.


	4. Kapitel 3 : Am Leben

**Kapitel 3 – Am Leben**

Eine Woche war gekommen und vergangen seit der Aufregung an seinem Geburtstag und langsam gewöhnte sich Harry an die Veränderungen, die sein Körper durchlaufen hatte.

Er konnte froh sein, daß er die Voraussicht gehabt hatte, alle Beweise seiner Abwesenheit loszuwerden, nur einen Augenblick bevor Moody sein Zimmer gestürmt hatte, als müsse er eine Bande Drogendealer hochnehmen. Selbst wenn Harrys Stärke aufgrund körperlicher und emotionaler Erschöpfung kaum mehr vorhanden war, konnte er sich zu einer gelungenen Schau gratulieren.

Nachdem die Zauberer gegangen waren, hatte Harry nicht wieder einschlafen können. Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten und die Träume von Voldemort, zwischen Versprechungen für alles was er sich jemals wünschen könnte und Drohungen auf die Leben jedes Menschen den er jemals geliebt hatte abwechselnd, blieb er schwankend und atemlos zurück.

Ein paar Tage mit Voldemort in seinem Versteck eingesperrt zu sein, nur in einem Punkt nützlich, und der hatte den Test bereits bestanden. Die Erfahrung, obwohl er sie niemals wiederholen wollte, war alles das Harry brauchte, um seine Okklumency-Fähigkeiten in den Griff zu bekommen, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte ob seine Methode dem offiziellen Prozedere entsprach, oder ob sie aus reiner Notwendigkeit am Leben zu bleiben entstanden war.

Selbstverständlich war Harry nicht naiv oder verzweifelt genug eine der beiden Personen zu fragen, die ihm diese Frage möglicherweise zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantworten konnten. Seine Fähigkeit blieb am besten so lange wie möglich ein Geheimnis, weil Harry nämlich vorhatte als zu nutzen was er hatte, um allen anderen immer einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben. Außerdem glaubte Harry nicht, daß er sich jedes kleinen Hintertürchens bewußt war. Snape würde sicherlich einen Weg finden, ihn zum Narren zu halten, sollte Harry seine Unbesiegbarkeit als Voraussetzung nehmen.

Snape hatte immerhin sogar Voldemort an der Nase herumgeführt, nicht viele konnten sich damit rühmen. Früher oder später würde Harry Hermines Rat beherzigen und sich die Zeit in der Bibliothek sparen, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückging.

Die ersten paar Tage nach seiner Rückkehr hatte Harry schwer damit zu kämpfen, seine Gedanken zu jeder Zeit abgeschottet zu halten. Die Versuchung mit dem Vorschlag des Dunklen Lords konform zu gehen, war sehr stark. Letzlich jedoch hatte sich Harry wachgerüttelt und mit aller Kraft daran gearbeitet sein mentales Schild zu verstärken bis er glaubte zu wissen, wann Tom irgendetwas plante.

Dann kam der Tag an dem sich die schauderliche Entschuldigung eines Onkels an die Existenz seines unnatürlichen Neffen erinnerte und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hereingerollt kam, um ihn aus seinem Bett zu zerren.

Es schien als wäre Harrys Zeit für Erholung und Trauern vorbei, wenn es nach seinem Onkel ging. Mit Nachdruck schob er den Jungen grob durch die Tür ins Bad. Sein Onkel ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Als die ersten Wassertropfen seine fiebrige Haut berührten, zog Harry tief den Atem ein. Normalerweise war er nicht jemand der eiskalte Duschen bevorzugte, aber das wenige warme Wasser, das ihm sein Onkel erlaubte, würde die Flüssigkeit nicht viel mehr aufheizen. Aus diesem Grund verzichtete Harry darauf und benutzte einfach das kalte Wasser um wenigstens die letzten Reste des Besuchs des ehemaligen Lords abzuspülen, dessen Presenz übelkeiterregend durch seine Venen hallte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis Harry sich ans Wasser gewöhnt hatte und seinen Kopf hoch in die spritzende Nässe hielt, einem Moment stillen Glücks nachgebend, denn er atmete immer noch und dachte und war noch sehr lebendig. Harry lehnte sich an die kühle Wand der Duschkabine und entspannte seine Glieder, streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln und grübelte was er mit dem Rest des Sommers anfangen sollte.

Das er dunkle Lords töten sollte, ließ Harry für jetzt außen vor. Er hatte nicht die Mittel seinen Plan weiterzuverfolgen und nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er eigennützig sein. Natürlich wollte er Voldemort loswerden, aber was die Leute darüber zu sagen hatten, verursachte ihm keine Alpträume.

Soweit es Harry betraf konnten sie warten bis sie schwarz wurden. Es war nicht Harrys einzige Bestimmung im Leben die Welt von ihrem Buhmann zu befreien, obwohl er mit schwerem Herzen zugeben mußte, daß es die wichtigste Aufgabe war. Niemand würde ihn vor seinem Schicksal bewahren; jeder einzelne Zauberer im Land waren beschäftigt damit ünbändige Erleichterung zu fühlen, daß nicht sie dazu ausgewählt waren, sich mit einem bösartigen Zauberer auseinandersetzen zu müssen bis nur noch einer von ihnen am Leben war.

Allerdings hatten sie die Chance verpasst Harry von der Überzeugung abzubringen, daß er dem Pfad seines Schicksal auf der kürzest möglichen Route folgen mußte. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwähnt, daß Harry durchaus nach etwas Angenehmem Ausschau halten konnte, während er sein Schicksal erfüllte.

Es war sowieso zu spät zu versuchen das Unausweichliche zu verhindern. Harry hatte sich für einen Weg entschieden und nun würde er ihm bis zum letzten Ende folgen. Dennoch, ein bißchen Spaß unterwegs wäre gut für sein Selbstvertrauen. Sicherlich würden sie nicht wollen, daß er sich hinter ihren Rücken versteckte, nicht daß die dazu breit genug waren. Harry lachte angesichts der Ironie. Sie wußten noch nicht das Harry bereits die erste Runde gewonnen hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte Harry in ihrem Kampf um die Kontrolle unglaubliches Glück gehabt, das Band zu seinem Körper aufrecht zu erhalten, wohingegen Voldemort den Körper, den er besetzt hielt, hatte verlassen müssen, um eine Chance zu haben Harrys Körper zu übernehmen nachdem er seine Seele zu Fetzen zerrissen hatte. Wenigstens war es das gewesen, was Voldemort zu tun geplant hatte als er seine klauengleichen Hände nach ihm ausstreckte.

Tom Riddle hatte hoch gepokert, ohne das Blatt zu kennen, daß Harry in seinen eigenen Händen hielt, ein Spiel mit unvorstellbar hohem Einsatz. Er hatte Harrys Willen aus ihrer Begegnung mit noch immer schlagendem Herzen herauszukommen unterschätzt. Tom hatte ohne Sicherheitsnetz gepsielt und war gefallen. Harry kicherte. Woher hätte Voldemort es auch wissen sollen, wenn Harry selbst total ahnungslos gewesen war? Es hatte auch nicht geholfen, daß der Dunkle Lord auf der Suche nach verborgenen Geheimnissen, die es nicht gab, seinen Verstand durchwühlte oder das er zu körperlicher Gewalt Zuflucht nahm, wenn Harry ihm nicht liefern konnte was er suchte.

Wäre die Welt gerecht, würde Harry jetzt auf dem Grab des Bastards tanzten, aber Reinfall des Teufels hatte schon einmal geschafft ohne Körper zu überleben. Warum sollte er das nicht wieder tun? Sollte Harry in die Hölle einziehen mit nichts als Tom Riddles Seele im Gepäck, wäre er mit sicherer Gewissheit ebenfalls davongerannt. Für Tom würden bestimmt keine Harfen spielen, wenn er auf der anderen Seite ankam.

Die Tatsache von Toms erneuter Flucht vor dem Tod war verständlich für Harry, da er selbst nicht unbedingt jetzt sterben wollte, unsicher auf welche Weise er dort empfangen würde. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, daß Harry tatenlos danebenstehen mußte, um Tom seinen Körper zu überlassen. Normalerweise hatte Harry nichts dagegen Geschenke zu machen, wenn er etwas zum Weggeben hatte, er wollte nur nicht unbedingt seinen Körper mit Tom Riddles Seele teilen. Vor Jahren hatte einer von Harrys Professor das getan und dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt.

Dazu kam das sich Harry sicher war, daß der lügende Mistkerl selbst nicht gerade jemand war der das Teilen erfunden hatte. Sollte Harry auch nur ein einziges Mal die Kontrolle verlieren, bezweifelte er nicht, daß der schlangengesichtige Bastard die angebotene Chance ergreifen und Harrys Seele aus seinem Körper werfen würde – oder Schlimmeres. Er könnte Harrys Seele in seinem Geist gefangenhalten, genauso wie Harry selbst es im Augenblick mit Lord Voldemorts Seele tat.

Ein gackernder Ton vibrierte in Harrys Kopf und ein eisiger Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und zwang ihn zu reagieren. Auf der Stelle verstärkte Harry sein mentales Schild so gut er konnte. Er durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren und mußte seine Konzentration an allen Zeit aufrecht erhalten. Im Augenblick war nichts wichtiger als das.

Abrupt zurückgeworfen in das kleine Badezimmer im Lingusterweg, kletterte Harry aus der Dusche. So beständig wie ein Fels arbeitete sein Verstand noch immer daran die Schilde zu verstärken. Er griff das abgenutzte Handtuch, das sein Onkel ihm unfreundlich überlassen hatte, und rieb die Gänsehaut hinunter, während er versuchte nicht über die fremde Kreatur nachzudenken, die er in seinem Kopf gefangen hielt.

Harry war gerade dabei die Dusche zu verlassen, das Handtuch sicher um seine Hüfte gewickelt und seine viel gebrauchte, jämmerlich aussehende Zahnbürste (der Griff war vor langer Zeit abgebrochen) bereits in seinem kleinen Beutel verstaut, als Harry aus dem Augenwinkel etwas im Spiegel sah, daß ihn erfüllt mit Angst herumwirbeln ließ. Adrenalin brandete auf und wusch jedes Gefühl von Freude aus ihm heraus, als er das Handtuch von seinem Leib riß und achtlos fallenließ. Seine Augen wanderten nie von seinem rechten Hüftknochen, auf dem ein schreiend violettes Mal unschuldig auf seiner Haut prangte, als ob es schon immer dort gewesen war.

Zögernd sah Harry an sich hinab. Es sah aus wie das Dunkle Mal, aber anstelle einer Schlange die sich aus dem Mund des Schädels wandt, war es ein Blitz ähnlich der seiner Narbe, der die grinsende Fratze durchstach und den hohlen Raum im Schädel zu beleuchten schien. Das Mal war nicht einmal groß genug, seine Handfläche auszufüllen. Sich mit seiner anderen Hand am Waschbecken haltend, bückte sich Harry mit wackligen Knien und hob das Handtuch auf, um damit das Mal zu bedecken.

Dann hielt er seine Hand ausgestreckt vor sich und runzelte ob ihres unwillkürlichen Zitterns düster die Stirn. Harry konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten ehe einen einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und mit entschlossen glitzernden Augen das Tuch wegzog. Er nahm sich die Zeit es zu falten und sicher auf den Beckenrand zu legen. Jede Sekunde der Verzögerung war willkommen. Letztlich jedoch wandte sich Harry der neuen Absurdität zu und verfolgte die Umrisse des Tattoos mit noch immer zitternden Fingern.

Wenn er sich genug darauf konzentrierte, spürte er den schwachen Hauch einer Präsenz und dahinter eine Masse flüchtiger Gedanken die nicht seine eigenen waren. Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Ängste überfluteten seinen Verstand und verschwanden bevor Harry sie bewußt zur Kenntnis nehmen konnte. Mit gefurchten Brauen sank Harry auf den Plastikstuhl in der Ecke und studierte das Mal mit wachsenendem Interesse, nicht einmal löste er seine Finger davon.

Mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Harry der Zauberkraft des Mals bis in die Köpfe anderer Menschen folgen. Mit Anstrengung konnte er gerade so verschiedene Menschen wahrnehmen. Ein Vater, der sein Kind im Arm hielt, ein anderer vergnügt über irgendetwas - er war verschwunden ehe Harry den Grund für das Vergnügen ergründen konnte.

Wenn Harry mit dem Mal arbeitete, würde er den Strahlen der magischen Energie bis zu den an ihn Gebundenen folgen können und er würde wissen wo jeder Mann war und was er dachte.

Harry glaubte, daß er wenigstens die Gedanken die nahe der Oberfläche eines gebundenen Verstandes entlangtrieben lesen konnte, die Gedanken die man nur Momente vor der Entscheidung hatte, ob man den Gedanken aussprach oder schwieg. Harry konnte nicht einen Verstand von einem anderen unterscheiden. Er konnte nicht bewußt beeinflussen wem er folgte oder was die Leute auf der anderen Seite dachten, obwohl er diese Dinge vielleicht in der Zukunft beheben konnte. Mit Sicherheit würde er aber dazu in der Lage sein von jedem der durch das Mal an ihn gebunden war, Magie zu ziehen. Harry lachte humorlos auf, als ein verrückter Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schoß.

Er konnte jeden lebenden Todesser, einen nach dem anderen, ihrer Magie berauben, bis sie nur noch eine Bande von Squibs waren. Harry neigte seinen Kopf. Er konnte sie auch töten. Harry blinzelte und schüttelte die Vorfreude und Versuchung solcher Macht ab und fühlte den Schatten von jemandem tief in die Dunkelheit seines Verstandes zurücksinken.

War es das, was Voldemort durch das Band des Dunklen Mals gefühlt hatte? Falls es so war, dann mußte sich Harry fragen warum der Mann niemals herausgefunden hatte, daß Snape für Dumbledore spionierte. Es tat nichts zur Sache, daß Voldemort jetzt über Snapes Verrat erfuhr. Der festsitzende, selbsternannte Lord konnte nichts tun und Harry würde dafür sorgen, daß der Mistkerl auch in Zukunft keine Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

Seufzend sammelte Harry seine Sachen ein. Wenn er eines Tages damit zurande kam, durch eine merkwürdige Form des Dunklen Mals an die Todesser gebunden zu sein, würde er bestimmt Möglichkeiten finden, diese Tatsache zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Jetzt jedoch wollte Harry nichts anderes als vom Angesicht der Erde zu verschwinden. Er wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit diesem Ding auf seiner Hüfte zubringen. Hoffentlich verschwand das Mal wenn Voldemorts Seele endgültig zerstört war. Bis dahin würde Harry vorsichtig sein müssen, wenn er im Schlafsaal von Hogwarts war. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er lange vor den anderen Jungen duschen.

Mit neu erwachten Sinnen verließ Harry das Bad lautlos und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Zimmer, um sich umzusehen, was er fand. Viel Auswahl an Kleidung hatte er eh nicht. Lumpen waren Lumpen, egal welche Farbe. Mit einem Blick auf Hedwig und dem Versprechen über kurz oder lang mit ein bißchen Essen zu ihr zurückzukommen, stieg Harry die Treppen hinunter um seine tägliche Dosis an verbalen Tiefschlägen abzuholen. Wenigstens würden sie ihn danach für den Rest des Tages in Ruhe lassen.

Harry begegnete dem Geschimpfe seines Onkels ohne einen Ausdruck und das Gekeife seiner Tante ließ ihn vollkommen kalt. Die Beleidigungen nahm er wahr ohne zuzuhören. Er wäre nicht fähig zu sagen, worüber sie sich diesmal aufregten, wenn sein Leben davon abhänge. Das Dudley ihn diesmal ignorierte war eine willkommene Überraschung, also nickte Harry ihm höflich zu und tat seinerseits dasselbe.

Nachdenklich verließ Harry das Haus und spazierte in geruhsamem Tempo die Straße hinunter bis er, in dem Moment in welchem er die Grenze zu dem Gebiet erreichte, daß für die Todesser unpassierbar war, ein irritierendes Prickeln durch seinen Körper huschen fühlte. Vor diesem Sommer war Harry nicht fähig gewesen sie zu erkennen. Jetzt genoß er die neugefundene Fähigkeiten und und kontrollierte die Schutzbarriere eingehend.

Harry hatte sie schon einmal genarrt, als er nach seinem Geburtstag zurückgekehrt war. Er konnte es wieder tun. Sorgsam darauf bedacht die Verzauberungen die um das Haus der Dursleys gewoben waren nicht körperlich zu berühren, suchte Harry nach dem Punkt, von dem die gesamte Energie der Schutzzauber ausging. Er drückte vorsichtig dagegen, bis er fühlte wie sich die Barriere unter dem Druck seiner Kraft bog. Es wäre ihm nicht geholfen, wenn er die Zauber unterbrach, selbst wenn die Tat selbst kein Problem war.

Harry mußte sie nur dazu bringen, seine Gegenwart zu ignorieren wann immer er sie passierte. Niemand würde es je erfahren, solange sie nicht selbst in den Lingusterweg kamen und direkt vor Ort nachsahen. Sich der feinsten Nuancen im Fluß der Magie bewußt zu sein, würde Kräfte benötigen die nur Dumbledore selbst sein eigen nannte. Harry erwog nicht im entferntesten, das Dumbledore hier auftauchen könnte. Wenn man bedachte wie oft der Mann bisher gekommen war, um ein Auge auf Harrys Wohlbefinden und seine alltäglichen Probleme mit den Dursleys zu werfen. Vielleicht sollte er lieber zählen wie oft er nicht gekommen war? Die Zahl wäre weitaus größer.

Mit großer Vorsicht schob und stieß er, verbesserte den Fluß magischer Energien und fügte sie in neuer Form um ihr vorheriges Objekt der Aufmerksamkeit wieder zusammen. Die Schutzzauber würden noch immer erkennen ob er in einer Attacke verletzt wurde, oder ob er die Grenzen ihres Wirkungsbereiches verlassen hatte, aber sie würden es nicht mehr schaffen ihn zurückzuhalten, oder den Direktor zu alarmieren, wenn Harry sich dazu entschloß die umgebenden Straßen zu verlassen.

Jetzt war er bereit dafür sein erstes Stück Freiheit auszuprobieren. Mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen überlegte Harry, daß ein kleiner Ausflug in die Nachbarschaft vielleicht nicht unangebracht wäre.

Harry tat nichts Unüberlegtes. Er spazierte gemütlich zum Park, setzte sich dort in der Nähe des Spielplatzes in die Sonne und grub seine nackten Füße in das weiche, grüne Gras. Im Grunde suchte er nur die Freiheit seines Geistes und das Recht zu entscheiden was er tun wollte, wann, warum und wonach auch immer es ihn verlangte.

Auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm sitzend, dachte Harry über die letzten Wochen nach. Er fühlte sich noch immer rastlos und zu allem bereit, bis zum Rand mit Magie erfüllt, die kontinuierlich danach strebte losgelassen zu werden. Anfangs hatte Harry gedacht, das es mit Voldemort zu tun hätte, doch im Augenblick war der Schlangenlord aus dem Weg geräumt. Dennoch fühlte sich Harry nur noch unruhiger. Es war, als würde sein Körper darauf warten das etwas geschah. Konnte es sein, daß er noch mehr von Voldemorts Kräften aufgeschnappt hatte, so wie er die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen erhalten hatte? Immerhin hatte er auch dieses seltsame Mal.

Denselben Gedanken wieder und wieder ergebnislos in seinem Kopf herumwirbelnd, entschied sich Harry unter die ganze Angelegenheit einen Strich zu ziehen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sah er sich um und als er nichts Eigenartiges oder Wichtiges entdecken konnte, das eine sofortige Lösung verlangte, wählte Harry diesen Augenblick, um seine zweite, sorglose Kindheit zu leben so lange er irgendwie konnte.


	5. Kapitel 4 : Versuchung

**Kapitel 4 - Versuchung**

Vernon Dursleys unzählige Kinne und Wänste schwabbelten heftig und unterstrichen die Gereiztheit des fetten Mannes, als er den unnatürlichen Jungen nach London fahren mußte. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich geweigert es zu tun so lange andere Leute sie sehen könnten.

Harry mußte mitten in der Nacht aufstehen, um der Neigung seines Onkels nachzugeben und ein letztes, völlig sinnloses Argument zu vermeiden. Entschlossen bewahrte Harry sein Schweigen, denn er durfte nicht ärgerlich werden und ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, oder gar die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine Wut im Zaum zu halten, war der dringenste Gedanke, der endlos durch seinen Verstand rollte. Bloß nicht die Kontrolle verlieren!

Mit einem erschöpften Grinsen beobachtete der Junge, wie sich Vernon Dursley hinter das Lenkrad seines sehr unauffälligen Muggelautos quetschte. Die Possen seines Onkels richtig deutend, konnte das flennende Stück Mastgans nicht schnell genug von seinem abnormen Neffen und seinen ebenso abnormen Freunden wegkommen, die sich in kurzer Zeit irgendwo an diesem Platz einfinden mußten.

Zu Dursleys Entschuldigung mußte hinzugefügt werden, daß es Harrys Verwandte während der letzten Wochen nicht leicht gehabt hatten. Besonders sein Onkel hatte schwere Zeiten hinter sich und benötigte jetzt wahrscheinlich eine gesunde Dosis Symphatie für seine bedauernswerte Existenz, aber das war Harry gleichgültig. Während der besagten letzten Wochen hatte er viel zu viel Spaß gehabt mit einem überraschend willigen Vernon zu trainieren.

Wann immer Harry nicht damit beschäftigt war mit Vernons Hilfe eine seiner neuentdeckten Fähigkeiten zu erforschen, war er den Dursleys so oft es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. War er praktisch zwischen seinen massigen Verwandten eingekeilt, biß er sich auf die Lippen und erduldete schweigsam. Harry konnte sie schließlich nicht unentwegt mit seiner Zauberkraft herumschubsen und sie hinterher mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Dennoch, die erste Gelegenheit beim Schopf packend, hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen, um so viel wie möglich zu lernen.

Er war nicht mehr der arme, unschuldige Junge, freundlich und schüchtern und allen gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Das letzte Schuljahr hatte bewiesen, daß nicht immer das Gute über das Böse triumphierte, beziehungsweise das wenn es obsiegte, dann oft zu einem Preis der es nicht wert war zu zahlen. Cedrics Tod hatte Harry die Augen geöffnet, wohingegen Sirius' Tod einige Türen geschlossen hatte, unauffällig und unbemerkt selbst unter seinen Freunden, die noch nicht wußten, daß es überhaupt Türen in ihm gab die man abschließen konnte.

Einige Dinge waren noch im Ungewissen und Harry war sich nicht sicher wohin ihn sein eingeschlagener Kurs führen würde. Auf keinen Fall würde er so absolut bösartig enden und sich selbst als dunklen Lord bezeichnen, nicht so lange er darüber zu entscheiden hatte. Harry würde eher sterben als so weit die Kontrolle zu verlieren, falls er, wenn der Augenblick kam, noch fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Harry hoffte einfach darauf, stärker zu werden. Um seinen Plan durchzuführen, mußte er soviel seiner Zauberkraft wie irgend möglich meistern. Er mußte Wege finden wie er sich weiter für seine Magie öffnen konnte, um noch mehr davon zu kanalisieren. Auf der Suche nach einer Gelegenheit die Energien zu nutzen, die in seinem innersten magischen Kern beinahe überfloßen, würde Harry genau das tun und froh sein, wenn der magische Rückschlag ihn nicht auf der Stelle tötete.

Bis jetzt hatte Harry nicht bewußt versucht die Energien zu nutzen. Erstens, weil Toms Gegenwart zu fest in seinem Geist verankert war, und zweitens, weil Harry nicht genug über die Stärke seiner sich rasch verändernden Zauberkraft wußte, um sie bereits einzusetzen. Wichtiger noch war, daß er das Ausmaß seiner Kräfte nicht abschätzen konnte. Harry wußte alles über Versuchungen. Selbst falls er jetzt noch nicht auf alle Reserven seiner Magie zugreifen konnte, würde er gewissenhaft daran arbeiten, diese Tatsache so bald wie möglich zu ändern.

Zudem mußte Harry seinem Unmensch von Onkel danken, daß er jetzt wenigstens eine ziemlich genaue Idee von dem hatte was er zu tun imstande war und welche Dinge er dringendst verbessern oder rigoros vermeiden sollte.

Harry hatte jemanden gebraucht, an dem er seine neuen Fähigkeiten testen konnte. Das er sie am Ende eines jeden Tages der letzten zwei Wochen mit _Oblivio_ belegte, hinterließ wahrscheinlich auch eine gewisse Wirkung, denn Harry konnte beobachten, wie die kleinen Schweinsäuglein jedes Mal für ein paar Minuten wild hin und her rollten. Selbstverständlich hatte Harry seine verspieltere Hälfte unterdrückt und die leeren Stellen mit all dem langweiligen Alltagsmist gefühlt, in dem sein Onkel aufzublühen schien.

Wie es sein konnte, daß niemandem auffiel was in Dursleys viel gerühmtem Residenz vor sich ging, war ein Rätsel für Harry, das er noch immer nicht gelöst hatte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, daß die Leute beim Ministerium für Zauberei es nicht bemerkten, wenn Harry ab und zu ohne seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen zauberte. Schließlich fanden sie muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen wenn sie versehentlich zauberten, und das taten sie ja ebenfalls ohne Zauberstab. Vielleicht hatten sie die Geräte, mit denen sie so etwas zurückverfolgten, einfach auf andere Viertel ausgerichtet, weil sie dachten er sei schon gut überwacht.

Ihre Ignoranz dem Schicksal der Muggel gegenüber war ebenso verstörend. Hätte nicht einer aus Arthur Weasleys Abteilung kommen müssen, um das Unrecht, welches Harry seinen Verwandten antat, zu richten?

Harry verzog das Gesicht, wenn Vernon das Auto mit brennenden Reifen aus der Parklücke lenkte, die Bremsen knirschten widerwillig, bevor er vom Bahnhof von King's Cross davonraste. Wenn alles so lief wie geplant, würde Harry ihn, seine pferdegesichte Frau und seinen wuchtigen Nachwuchs wenigstens für die nächsten fünfzig Jahre nicht mehr sehen müssen.

Das letzte, was Harry getan hatte, ehe er auf den Rücksitz von Dursleys Auto stieg, war es gewesen, die den Lingusterweg umgebenen Schutzzauber herunterzunehmen. Dumbledore hätte keinen Grund mehr, ihn jemals wieder zu diesem Ort zurückzuschicken, wenn sie fort waren.

Von den zwei möglichen Wegen die Schutzzauber zu entfernen, davon abgesehen sie einfach einzureißen und das Haus damit zu zerstören, war nur einer durchführbar. Harry hätte die Verzauberungen herumdrehen können, so daß seine Tante diejenige war, die sie beobachtete. Allerdings hätte das wegen Dumbledore nicht sehr gut funktioniert, denn damit der manipulierende Bastard sich der Veränderung innerhalb des komplexen Netzes von Zaubern nicht bewußt wurde, mußte Harry Potter der sein, auf den die Schutzzauber gerichtet waren. Aus diesem Grund hatte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der Zauber in sich selbst zurückgerufen. Die Tatsache, daß die Schutzzauber sein Blut beschützten, verhinderte, es in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu händeln. Es hatte nur ein kleines Problem gewesen, dennoch benötigte er Stunden von Arbeit, bis er eine Lösung fand.

Grundsätzlich bedeutete es, daß Harry von nun an Wächter und Bewachter in einer Person war. Es war etwas schwierig die Magie dazu zu bringen, Harry als beides anzuerkennen, aber letztendlich hatte er den Drahtseilakt vollbracht. Harry würde die Schutzzauber um den Lingusterweg für einen Monat oder so aufrecht erhalten und sie dann langsam auflösen, denn bis dahin wäre er weit weg von hier und könnte in keinster Weise dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, wenn hier irgendetwas schieflief.

Nun stand Harry ein wenig verloren mit seinem Koffer und dem Vogelkäfig an dem Bahnhof und sah sich um, um zu entscheiden, was er jetzt tun könnte, während er sich darauf vorbereitete mehr als fünf Stunden auf den Hogwarts' Express zu warten. Es war noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens und die Sonne hatte ihren Weg an den Himmel noch nicht vollständig erkämpft.

Das Krächzen seiner Eule zog ihn aus seinem Schlummer und nach einem Augenblick schweren Nachdenkens, beschloß Harry, daß seine erste gute Tat für den Tag darin bestehen würde, den Käfig seiner Eule zu öffnen. Er beobachtete lächelnd wie der wunderschöne Vogel laut schreiend in den Himmel hinaufflog. Nach seinem Geburtstag hatte Harry gezögert Hedwig frei herumfliegen zu lassen, aber jetzt war er sicher, daß sie Hogwarts sicher allein erreichen würde und nicht in den Weg von Verrückten geriet – oder in den seines übergeschnappten, mit Gewehr bewaffneten Onkels. Als er sie aus dem Blick verlor, rieb Harry seine sich wie von allein schließenden Augen. Zwischen seinen unentwegt nervenden Verwandten, einem wutschnaubenden Tom Riddle und der Notwendigkeit alles zu lernen, was er konnte, hatte Harry während der letzten Tage nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf abbekommen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den leeren Käfig und seinen Koffer. Er weigerte sich absolut, die Sachen für die nächsten Stunden mit sich herumzuschleppen. Er hätte statt Muskeln nur noch Muskellen in seinem Arm, doch es brauchte nur einen kurzen Wink mit seinem Handgelenk und Harry hatte alles mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen geschrumpft und in seine Hand beschworen. Blinzelnd blickte Harry auf seine Handfläche. Der Gepäckwagen war nicht Teil seiner Utensilien für Hogwarts, oder?

Harrys Wangen röteten sich auf eine Weise, die der der Weasleys in nichts nachgestanden hätte und vergrößerte das Teil wieder. Es wäre peinlich gewesen, wenn jemand den er kannte, das gesehen hätte. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf die wenigen, eilig vorbei eilenden Menschen versichterte sich Harry, daß das nicht der Fall war und trat einen großen Schritt vorwärts, weg von Leuten, die bemerken könnten, wie lange er um den Bahnhof herumhing.

Mit den Gedanken ständig bei Voldemort, spazierte Harry im gemächlichen Tempo, das jemand einschlug, der keine Verpflichtungen hatte, durch Muggel-London. Harry hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, was tatsächlich während des Rituals geschehen war. Die einzige Erinnerung, die Harry aufrufen konnte, war das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich lebendig zu sein. Als Voldemort versuchte hatte, Harrys Körper und Geist zu übertrumpfen, fühlte es sich – für nur einen Moment – so an, als ob er aus seinem eingeengten Dasein herausgerissen und auf etwas unkenntlich Großartiges und Energiegeladenes zuschwebte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, bis er wieder zurückgezogen wurde, sich seiner Zauberkraft und der anderer Menschen im allgemeinen bewußter als je zuvor. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand einen neuen Sinn gegeben, mit dem er die Welt endlich so sah, wie sie zu sehen gedacht war, denn alles war einfach ... mehr da.

Während diesen kurzen Augenblicks, als Harry all das nahm um den Dunklen Lord zu binden und ihn festzuhalten, spürte Harry die Panik, die in Tom aufstieg. Dann brachte er es irgendwie fertig ein so starkes, mentales Schild zu errichten, bei dem jeder enorme Schwierigkeiten haben würde, es zu brechen.

Woher Harry wußte, das dies der einzige Weg war, aus ihrer Begegnung genauso lebendig und heil herauszukommen, wie er hineingegangen war, hätter er auch unter Folter nicht sagen können. Er sammelte einfach seine Magie und schlug zurück. Harry wäre unfähig es willentlich zu wiederholen. Magie war eine flüchtige Sache, war es immer gewesen, wenigstes wen es ihn betraf.

Harry war mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen zurückgeblieben und jedes Teil seines Körpers brannte vor Schmerzen, während Tom verzweifelt versuchte das Schild, mit dem Harry ihn umschlossen hatte, zu zerstören.

Harry grinste schadenfroh, als das Gefühl von Zorn seinen Geist flüchtig von innen berührte. Tom hatte es nicht gern, wenn man ihn an seinen Fehler erinnerte. Zu schade. Harry würde öfter darüber nachdenken müssen. Ein wütender Tom wäre kaum in der Lage Harrys Schilde zu zerstören.

Mit breitem Gähnen wanderte Harry weiter. Eigentlich wollte er sich bloß irgendwo hinsetzen und seine Augen schließen. Seine Füße fingen schon an weh zu tun, da sein Schuhe nicht gerade das waren, was man für ausgedehnte Spaziergänge trug; doch wie alles andere auch, würden sie es halt tun müssen.

Vor Langeweile laut aufseufzend, zog Harry seine oft zu Rate gezogene Liste voller Dinge die er nur tun wollte, weil er dachte, daß sie Spaß machen würden, aus der Hosentasche und studierte sie andächtig. Viele Dinge hatte er bereits ausgestrichen, aber einige Sachen waren noch offen. Jetzt, wo er den Luxus hatte, Dinge zu tun, die ihm Spaß machten, fand Harry es schwierig sich zu entscheiden, welches, auf seiner sehr langen Liste er zuerst tun sollte. Surrey hatte Touristen nicht sonderlich viel zu bieten, deshalb entschied sich Harry ohne weiteres Federlesen ins Herz der Stadt zu gehen, in der er seit seiner Geburt lebte, die er aber niemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Während der letzten Wochen hatte Harry mehr von London gesehen als je zuvor. Jetzt konnte er wirklich sagen, daß er hier lebte. Trotz Toms Gegenwart hatte er es fertiggebracht, die Gedanken betreffend dunkler Lords und eines kurz vor dem Ausbruch stehenden Krieges in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes zu verbannen, wo sie dem schleimigen Ding einer verdorbenen Seele Gesellschaft leisten konnten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry in ein Kino gegangen, im allgemeinen ein verhältnismäßig unterhaltsames Ereignis, aber für Harry ein zweifelhaftes Vergnügen. Es würde eine Menge Überredung kosten, ehe er bereit wäre, es noch einmal zu versuchen, falls überhaupt. Er war froh, daß die Erfahrung hinter ihm lag.

Nicht wirklich für seine Altersgruppe geeignet, gelangte Harry nichtsdestotrotz mit einem klein bißchen magischer Unterstützung ins Kino. Mit Leuten in der Dunkelheit zu sitzen, die hier und da aufschrien, während Tom gerade diesen Augenblick nutzte, sich bemerkbar zu machen, war keine Sache an die Harry sich gewöhnen wollte. Es hatte viel zu viel von Realität an sich, um selbst halbwegs unterhaltsam zu sein. Das total übergeschnappte Lachen, das fröstelnd durch seinen Körper ran, ließ Harry für den Rest des Films alarmiert und unfähig seine Konzentration der Leinwand zuzuwenden, wie gut die Vorführung auch sonst gewesen sein mochte. Die Muggel jedenfalls schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Selbst jetzt ran ein Schauer über Harrys Rücken, wenn er an den dunklen Raum und die Schreie zurückdachte. Viel zuviel Realität.

Nach diesem abschreckenden Ereignis hatte Harry beschlossen nicht länger selbstsüchtig zu sein. Statt dessen hörte er auf seinen knurrenden Magen und hatte eine weitere Premiere, einen weit größeren Erfolg aus seiner Sicht. Direkt aus dem Kino hinaus war Harry zum ersten Mal zu McDonalds gegangen. Bis zum Rand hatte er sich mit Cheesburgern, Cola und Pommes vollgestopft, so daß er seinen Hosenknopf aufmachen mußte – eine Sache, die in der Tat Beachtung verlangte, da er noch immer ausschließlich Dudleys ausrangierte Sachen auftrug. Allein das er zum ersten Mal nicht den Hunger in seinem Magen rumoren spürte, gab ihm ein Gefühl reiner Freude, das kaum irgendetwas übertrumpfen konnte.

Harry schluckte. Er hatte heute noch immer nichts gegessen, aber da er kein Muggelgeld übrighatte, war das etwas, über das er in der Zukunft nachdenken würde. Seine letzte magere Mahlzeit hatte Harry am Tags zuvor zum Frühstück gehabt. Das Abendessen war kurzerhand ausgefallen, weil Vernon die Meinung vertrat, daß Harry ihn ohne den erforderlichen Respekt und die Bewunderung gemustert hatte, die ihm zustand.

Harry hatte Vernon nicht von dieser Überzeugung abgebracht, denn es war wohl das einzige, mit dem sein Onkel richtig lag.

Darin, den blöden Trampel auf die falsche Weise anzustarren – um mit Vernons Worten zu sprechen – hatte lange Harrys einziges Vergnügen bestanden. Sein Onkel war unfähig in seiner leeren Birne die Gelegenheiten zu zählen, in denen Harry ihn beobachtet hatte, nur um nicht der absoluten Langeweile zu verfallen.

Es war nicht, das die Dursleys ihm hätten verbieten können zu essen – Harry hätte sie einfach wieder auf ihre Zimmer geschickt. Nein, diese Mal hatte Harry einfach Vergessen den Bedürfnissen seines Körpers nachzukommen, weil er beschäftigt war gegen einen neuen Versuch Tom Riddles seine Seele zu befreien anzukämpfen.

Sein Magen knurrte und Harry schob die Liste zurück in seine Tasche. Er hätte nicht über Essen nachdenken sollen. Jetzt konnte er an nichts anderes denken. Er verfluchte seinen dummen Bauch. In ein paar Stunden würde er ihn mit Schokoladenfröschen, Kürbispasteten und Bertie Botts Bohnen vollstopfen damit er Ruhe gab.

Über Hogwarts nachzudenken, lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge. Ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse war seit langem überfällig. Bis jetzt hatte er sich weit weg gehalten von bekannten magischen Plätzen, aber es waren noch immer Stunden bis zum Punkt ohne Wiederkehr und der Abfahrt des Hogwarts Expresses. Harry würde keine Zeit verlieren, denn er hatte Wege um von einem Ort zum anderen zu gelangen, die nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wurden. Noch unentschlossen, wog Harry Pro und Contra seiner Idee, aber sein Magen hielt die entscheidende Stimme, denn er knurrte wie eines von Hagrids Monstern und er fühlte sich wirklich hungrig.

Ein paar Gallonen sollten noch irgendwo in seinem Koffer Staub ansetzen. Er würde den Koffer natürlich vergrößern müssen, aber er würde etwas zu Essen bekommen, bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor. Sicherlich könnte er lange genug außer Sicht bleiben, um einen flüchtigen Blick in die Gasse zu riskieren, außerdem brauchte er noch immer seine Schulbücher.

Harrys Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Das einzige beunruhigende war, daß er die Magie des Ortes spüren konnte, selbst hier. Harry wußte nicht, wieviel davon er aushalten würde. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht komfortabel genug, um nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, wann immer seine Magie nach Quellen gleichermaßen starker Kernenergie hinausgriff, um sich zu binden und zu stärken und ihren Spielraum zu vergrößern. Trotz allem jedoch war Harry ein heranwachsender Jugendlicher und er entschied sich, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen und zu rennen wenn er begann sich schwindelig oder betäubt zu fühlen, oder besonders belebt. Er lachte lautlos. Es würdde ihn nicht verwundern, wenn es sich herausstellte, daß er tatsächlich abhängig war, denn er konnte sich der Magie nicht entziehen wo immer er hinging - und er hörte sich bereits wie einer an.

Langsam brachten ihn seine Schritte zurück zum _Tropfenden Kessel_. Wenn dieser Sommer nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Harry direkt hinein gegangen, aber heute fühlte er, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Konzentriert beobachtete Harry den Eingang zur Zaubererwelt.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand des Hauses gegenüber dem _Tropfenden Kessel_, sein Fuß hinter sich an die Wand gestützt und die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. Harry wartete bis sich die in ihm aufwallende Magie beruhigte oder ihm enthüllte, warum sie so außer Kontrolle war. Wie ein laues Lüftchen schien er aus der Sicht zu verschwinden, lautlos tiefer in die Dunkelheit sinkend, wachsam und völlig unsichtbar inmitten der Schatten.


	6. Kapitel 5 : Unerwartete Begegnungen

**Kapitel 5 – Unerwartete Begegnungen**

Für eine halbe Stunde stand Harry dort und beobachtete die Leute, die den _Tropfenden Kessel_ betraten und verließen, aber nichts als das verbissene Aufbrausen seiner Magie deutete darauf hin, daß etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Dennoch war Harry nicht bereit weiterzugehen. Selbst wenn es für andere nicht zutraf, er hatte aus früheren Fehlern gelernt. Bewegungslos und still wie eine Statue blieb Harry wo er war, dachte an alles und nichts und wartete.

Er war so sehr in seinen Gedanken verloren, daß Harry schließlich beinahe vermisste worauf er wartete. Hätte ihn nicht seine Magie aufgeschreckt mit ein befremdliches Brausen, das in seinen Ohren rang bis er glaubte taub zu sein für die restliche Welt, er würde noch immer dort stehen und warten und hätte den einzelnen Besucher, wie er nie zuvor einen gesehen hatte, vermisst.

Es war eine spontane Entscheidung, die Harry dazu gebracht hatte, seine mentalen Schilde stärker aufzurichten als je zuvor. Er band Tom damit sprichwörtlich an Händen und Füßen, oder würde es getan haben, hätte Tom noch einen Körper besessen.

Harry blickte die Straße hinauf und herunter, aber nichts anderes geschah. Über das Risiko, daß er im Begriff war einzugehen, alle früheren Gedanken über Lernen und frühere Fehler nicht zu wiederholen aus seinem Kopf geblasen, zog sich Harry vorsichtig die Kapuze seines Pullovers über den Kopf und folgte dem in goldene Roben gehüllten Mann in den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Nachdem Harry die Tür hinter sich schloß, verengten sich seine Augen.

Ein schneller Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, daß der Mann bereits wieder gegangen war, und von dem Lärm zu schließen den die versammelte Menge veranstaltete, hatte er ein Chaos hinter sich zurückgelassen.

Das einzig positive daran war, das nicht einer von ihnen seine stille Gestalt bemerkte, als er lautlos mitten unter sie trat und sich einen Weg durch die brodelnde, überschäumende Traube von Zauberern und Hexen bahnte, die rege über eine einzige Sache tratschten; und dieses Mal waren es nicht die Eskapaden des Jungen-der-Überlebte, wie Harry mit einiger Erleichterung feststellte. Er würde sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, erkannt zu werden.

Auf dem Weg am aufgeregten Eigner des Pubs vorbei, der das meiste Gerede auf seine eigene Kappe nahm, horchte Harry aufmerksam. Offensichtlich war Harry nicht der einzige, der fühlen konnte, wie die Magie des eigenartigen Zauberers über alles hinwegbrandete, daß ihr im Weg war. Es schien, als hätte der Mann nicht das kleinste bißchen Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten. Dennoch, Harry erkannte, daß die einzigen Leute, die auch nur einen Hauch von Ahnung hatten, diejenigen waren, deren Zauberkraft über das durchschnittliche Maß hinausging. Die meisten von ihnen waren Meister in dem einen oder anderen Bereich der Zauberei.

Der Junge stieß einen Seufzer aus, als er den überfüllten Raum verließ, froh die wankelmütigen Gäste des Kessels mit ihren Vermutungen allein zu lassen, denn er hatte seine eigenen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, daß sie ihren Fokus verloren und auf diejenigen konzentrierten, die an ihnen vorbeikamen, solange er noch drinnen war. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück folgte Harry dem goldengerobten Mann schweigend auf dem einzigen Weg, den er hätte gehen können. Er hielt neben der Ziegelsteinwand, bei der er die erste von vielen Überraschungen erlebt hatte, als Hagrid ihn mit der Zaubererwelt bekannt machte.

Harry öffnete den versteckten Eingang, indem er die entsprechenden Steine gerade mit den Spitzen seiner Finger streifte. Selbst für dieses winzig kleine bißchen Magie mußte er seine Kraft mit aller Stärke zurückhalten, damit er die Wand nicht in kleine Staubkörnchen geblasen zurückließ.

Er atmete zitternd ein und startete in die belebte Straße, lautlos sich selbst für sein draufgängerisches Verhalten verwarnend. Er war zu schnell gewesen. Für nur einen Moment hatte er vergessen, welche Menge von Magie dieser Platz band. Ein wirklich unverantwortliches und gefährliches Ding in seiner Position zu tun. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, sich darauf konzentrierend tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Wieder fand er sich selbst mit gesenktem Kopf, sein Gewicht auf den Knien abstützend mit fest geschlossenen Augen und Fäusten, deren Knöchel vor Anstrengung weiß hervortraten. Dummer Harry, dachte er keuchend. Er wußte doch, daß er soviel Magie auf einmal nicht allein bändigen konnte. Er wußte es und war trotzdem direkt hineingerannt.

Hilflos schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, seiner eigenen Neugier zu widerstehen, wenn sie Hand in Hand mit seiner Magie arbeitete. Er runzelte die Stirn. Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als ob die Magie beinahe sichtbar wäre, und er wünschte sich fieberhaft, daß er sich irrte, denn es war ein beängstigendes Bild, wenn diese gewaltige Menge unterschiedlich farbiger Stränge aus Licht ihren Weg von und durch die Leute hindurch wirbelten, sich aneinander banden und hier und da mit Ausbrüchen von Energie entzweibarsten; und alle spazierten einfach durch sie hindurch, als wäre alles in Ordnung, was es in ihren Augen auch war, aber nicht in Harrys.

Als er nach zu den Sternen um ein Wunder gebeten hatte, öffnete Harry seine Augen und konnte noch immer überall die Magie sehen. Es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Harry fühlte die Stärke der Menschen, er konnte sagen, ob sie gut in Verzauberung waren oder Tränken, oder ob sie eine gewisse Begabung für bestimmte Dinge hatten oder Problemen bei anderen. Er konnte ihre Magie interagieren sehen, wie sie Muster gewaltiger Variationen in die Luft wob, einige komplizierter als andere, aber alle von ihnen wunderschön und jede einzelne dieser magischen Schwingungen zog ihn weiter vorwärts. Es mußte einen Weg geben, wie er das ausschalten konnte, wenn er es nicht unbedingt brauchte.

Harry hielt seinen Kopf, beide Hände fest gegen die Schläfen gepresst. Wenn sein Kopf so fürchterlich wehtat, konnte ein leichtes Wimmer nicht völlig unterdrücken. Harry zuckte zusammen, während er sich angestrengt auf sein Ziel konzentrierte. Er konnte sogar den goldengerobten Zauberer fühlen. Es war dasselbe Gefühl wie mit Moody und Lupin, aber viel stärker, bewußter. Damals hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, er hatte es für gegeben genommen, wie alles andere auch, aber alles hing miteinander zusammen.

Er stand plötzlich auf, sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, blind voraus starrend. Es war wie ein magischer Fingerabdruck, so ähnlich wie sie die Muggel benutzten, um ihre Verbrecher zu identifizieren. Die Magie der meisten Menschen war ein ständiges Summen, nichts aufregendes, bis auf die Tatsache, daß die Magie zu sehen war. Die Magie des Fremden hob sich von der Masse ab. Sie glühte und brauste um Harry herum, selbst wenn der Mann nicht in der Nähe war. Die Drang ihm zu folgen war so stark, daß Harry sich physisch zurückhalten mußte, um ihm nicht direkt durch die Gasse zu folgen. Harry packte den nächsten Laternenpfosten wie eine Lebenslinie.

Sich darauf konzentrierend, die eng verwobenen Stränge der Magie zu trennen, neigte Harry seinen Kopf. Er wußte, daß es mehr als nur ein Zauberer waren. Er war schweißgebadet. Es war einfach zu viel auf einmal und nicht nur diese seltsamen, überragenden Spuren. Selbst von hier konnte Harry auch Ollivander fühlen. Die Magie des alten Mannes schien ziemlich ähnlich zu der des goldgerobten Mannes, wenn Harry ein bißchen länger darüber nachdachte, dennoch konnte Harry nicht sagen, warum er imstande war ihn durch seine Magie zu identifizieren, aber keinen der anderen Leute.

Harry schluckte schwer und betrat die Winkelgasse wie in Trance. Er ließ den Laternenpfahl nur wiederwillig los, intuitiv die wirbelnde Macht der Magie, die überall um ihn herum war und auf ihm, die durch ihn hindurchwogte, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet hierher zu kommen und sie anzuerkennen, in sich aufnehmend. Aber Harry wollte es nicht, er konnte es nicht. Es war zuviel. Er fühlte seine Knie weich werden und dachte verzweifelt, daß er nicht mitten in der Winkelgasse ohnmächtig werden konnte.

Ein Augenblick später war alles vorbei. Die Magie war noch immer da, aber sie bedrängte ihn nicht mehr. Es schien, als hätte sie seine Unfähigkeit solche Kraft auf einmal zu handhaben sofort bemerkt. Harry richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Niemand hatte den Einkauf unterbrochen, niemand beobachtete ihn mißtrauisch von der Seite her. Er war noch immer inkognito. Harry seufzte. Er mußte so bald wie möglich einen Weg finden, um zu verhindern, daß solche beunruhigenden Dinge in Gegenwart seiner Freunde passierten.

Abrupt erinnerte sich Harry, was ihn überhaupt hierher gebracht hatte und er sandte seine Magie aus, den Mann zu finden, vorsichtig, um nicht die unterschiedlichen Stränge magischer Präsenz zu stören, denn er wußte ja nicht, ob jemand in der Lage war zu erkennen, daß Harry seine Finger darauf hatte.

Harry konnte den Mann und die anderen, ihm gleichen Zauberer nicht allzu weit entfernt spüren, jedoch in einem Teil der Winkelgasse, den er nie zuvor betreten hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erininern, den Torbogen zu der schmalen, dunklen Gasse, versteckt hinter dem Laden, in dem Hagrid viele Jahre zuvor Hedwig für ihn gekauft hatte, gesehen zu haben. Ein Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinunter, als Harry die Männer nur eine Haaresbreite entfernt fühlen konnte.

Hier ging etwas Bedeutendes vor, etwas, das unerbittlich gerade außerhalb seiner Erkenntnis blieb, aber er konnte spüren, wie Tom mutwillig gegen die Wände seines Gefängnisses rannte. Irgendwie war ihm klar, daß Tom ganz genau wußte, was hier vorging. Sich langsam vortastend, trat Harry weiter in die dämmrig beleuchtete Gasse und schimpfte auf sich selbst, weil er nicht genug Verstand besaß, um zurückzugehen und in einer ruhigen Ecke zu warten, bis es Zeit war nach King's Cross zurückzukehren.

Dutzende schmaler Torbögen und in Dunkelheit getauchte Hinterstraßen ließen ihn fühlen, als haste er durch ein Labyrinth. Harry verweilte nicht lang genug, um sich den Weg einzuprägen. Er brauchte einfach nur den noch immer pulsierenden Strängen reiner Magie zu folgen, die ihn direkt dorthin führten, wohin die Zauberer unterwegs waren.

Er konnte sie kaum ein paar Schritte weit von der dunklen Ecke entfernt fühlen, hinter der er sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte. Sie suchten, prüften die Luft, weit ausbreitend von wo sie standen; und Harry fühlte sich zu ihnen hin gezogen. Die Magie der Männer kam ihm eigenartig bekannt vor. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als verschwommene Bilder vor seinen Augen erschienen. Er hatte sie schon zuvor gesehen.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob es einen kurzer Blick in Toms Erinnerungen oder in seine eigenen war, aber die Zauberer waren da gewesen als Voldemort versuchte seine Seele an Harrys Körper zu binden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Harry sich seiner Umgebung kaum bewußt gewesen, nach stundenlanger Folter einen Augenblick durchatmend; aber sie waren da gewesen. Harry war sich dessen jetzt sicher. Sie hatten geholfen ...

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Kopf und seine Knie sackten unwillkürlich unter ihm weg. Keuchend versuchte er auf den Füßen zu bleiben. Es wäre wirklich unschön, wenn man ihn hier schreiend vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden liegend fand. Seine Zähne zusammenbeißend, kämpfte Harry gegen ihn an. Was hatte Tom zu einer solch heftigen Reaktion veranlasst? Die goldgerobten Männer?

Tief eingetaucht in seine Gedanken, konzentrierte sich Harry auf das Jetzt und ging zu dem dunkleren Teil der Straße, wo er hinter einen Stapel Kisten und Fässer zu Boden sank und wartete. Wo waren sie? Was wollten sie? Harry schickte einen flüchtigen Gedanken an Tom. _Warum bist du so begierig sie zu treffen?_

Harry konnte sie und die aggressive Suche ihrer Magie nach Nahrung fühlen, selbst wenn es nicht so stark wie zuvor war. Es machte ihm Angst, weil er sich nicht gegen etwas verteidigen konnte, daß er nicht kannte.

Harry kauerte sich auf seine Knie und hob lautlos seinen Kopf, so daß er um sein Versteck herumspähen und beobachten konnte was vor sich ging. Er war kaum fähig sich davon abzuhalten, dem konstanten Drängen seiner Magie nachzugeben und aus seinem Versteck heraus in den Kreis aus Energie zu treten, um teilzuhaben an ihrem Tun.

Wonach suchten sie auf diese verrückte Weise? Normale Leute würden einfach zur zuständigen Ministeriumsabteilung gehen, oder auf gut Glück eine Eule schicken. Man traf sich nicht an gruseligen Plätzen und benutzte seine Zauberkraft auf eine Art, von der die gebildetsten Zauberern und Hexen noch nie gehört hatten. Harrys Herz schlug heftig, als er seinen Kopf über die Kisten reckte und die Szene beobachtete – und beinahe vor Angst hintenüber fiel.

Er hätte merken müssen, daß sie in der Lage waren zu spüren, daß er sich ihnen näherte. Wenn Harry ihnen das nächste Mal begegnete, würde er sorgfältig darauf achten, auch seine magische Aura zu verbergen und nicht nur aufpassen, daß er ihre magischen Spuren nicht berührte.

Einen Arm in die Richtung des Jungen erhoben, die behandschuhten Finger weit gespreizt, begann einer der goldgerobten Männer in leiser Stimme eine Verzauberung zu sprechen. Es klang seltsam melodiös und vibrierte durch Harrys ganzen Körper, während ein Teil von ihm die anderen drei Zauberer registrierte, die vollkommen bewegunglos neben dem Mann standen und Harry lauernd beobachteten.

Harry sah, wie sich die Magie des Mannes ausdehnte und langsam aber sicher auf ihn zu kam; und irgendwo im Hinterkopf fiel Harry auf, daß dem Mann nicht wirklich bewußt war, daß Harry tatsächlich sehen konnte was er tat. Stattdessen schien er von ihm zu erwarten, daß Harry stehenblieb und wartete bis er beendet hatte, womit auch immer er gerade beschäftigt war.

Die summenden und wild wirbelnden Stränge magischer Kraft wuchsen rapide. Harry erwachte abrupt aus seiner Benommenhet, als der erste magiegeladene Blitz die Oberfläche eines Fasses nur Zentimeter von der Stelle einschlug, an der vor einem Moment noch sein Kopf gewesen war. Es war nur ein Rückschlag, ein verirrter Funke des Zaubers, der Harry in wütender, blutig roter Farbe traf und ihm einen elektrischen Schock versetzte, der seine Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Auf Händen und Füßen stolperte Harry zurück. Er kroch durch den Schlamm bis er Zeit fand sich aufzurichten. Was ihn aus der Ruhe brachte, war mehr seine vollkommene Überraschung als alles andere. Die Schulter, an welcher der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte, schmerzte gerade genug ihn daran zu erinnern, daß er keine Sandkastenspiele spielte. Harry war nicht zu stolz die Chance zur Flucht zu ergreifen, wenn es sein Leben bedeutete. Denn wann immer Tom ihn zum Bleiben überreden wollte, war das Beste das Harry tun konnte, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Seine Zähne fest zusammengebissen, gab Harry zu, daß auch dieses winzig kleine Quentchen Angst, das er verspürte, etwas mit seiner Entscheidung zu tun haben könnte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er gegen so etwas kämpfen sollte und gerade jetzt wollte er nicht bei dem Versuch sterben, nicht wenn er bereits die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Golden gekleidete Zauberer waren ein Problem, um das sich ein anderer kümmern mußte. Es war das Härteste, das Harry seit langer Zeit getan hatte, ohne zurückzublicken ob sie ihm folgten das Weite zu suchen.

Harry versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und nicht wegen der Hitze des Augenblicks kopflos hinaus zu hetzen. Es war nicht leicht, während er noch immer die Magie fühlte, die ihn zurückzog, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen direkt aus den Lungen saugte. Und während all dessen mußte er versuchen Tom in seiner Zelle ruhig zu halten. Es war schwer. Harry konnte sich kaum konzentrieren die Schilder aufrecht zu halten, geschweige denn neue um sie zu errichten.

Irgendwann jedoch, Harry wurde langsam verzweifelt, ließ er sich an einen Vorsprung in der Wand sinken. Aufmerksam und außer Atem sah er sich um. Keine lebende Seele war zu sehen, aber er konnte sie fühlen. Harry konnte nur schätzen, in was für einen Riesenschlamassel er sich diesmal hineinmanövriert hatte.

Offensichtlich würden die goldgerobten Zauberer während des Krieges nicht auf seiner Seite kämpfen. Er würde nächstes Mal vorsichtiger sein, wirklich. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, was er finden würde, fragte Harry sich, aber er wußte es besser. Was hatte er geglaubt zu bewirken, wenn er einem Fremden in etwas hineinfolgte, daß augenscheinlich von langer Hand eingefädelt war? Ob sie ihn oder jemand anderen fangen wollten, war eine Frage, die beantwortet werden mußte, sollte er aus seiner unbeschadet aus seiner gegenwärtigen Zwangslage herauskommen.

Harry krümmte sich zusammen und unterdrückte einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei. Warum konnte Tom nicht einmal still bleiben, wenn Harry all seine Konzentration benötigte, um hier weg zu kommen. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht, während er die Breschen in seinem magischen Schild so schnell und gut er konnte reparierte. Er fühlte bereits wieder die Anziehungskraft der Magie. Bösartiger Bastard. Die Schlangenvisage versuchte doch tatsächlich den Zauberern zu helfen, ihn zu fangen. Was, um Merlins Willen, war ihre Verbindung zu Tom?

Mit der festen Absicht sich weiter unten in der Gasse zu verstecken, in der entgegengesetzten Richtung aus der er sie kommen fühlte, stand Harry auf und machte einige vorsichtige Schritte. Aber, ohne sich bewußt dafür entschieden zu haben gerade das zu tun, fand sich Harry auf der Stelle die Richtung wechselnd, einen Schritten weiter auf die Zauberer zu, während er sich fragte, was er hier gerade tat.

Beinahe konnte er fühlen, wie seine Magie sie wiedererkanne. Seine Venen pulsierten und sein Sichtfeld verengte sich soweit bis er gerade noch die Gruppe Zauberer erkennen konnte, die inmitten roher Energie zu schwimmen schienen, lebendig auf eine Weise wie Harry es niemals gewesen war. Sie waren wie er, sie besaßen dieselbe Kraft, dieselbe Energie.

Irgendwo tief in seinem Geist spürte er ein geisterhaftes, hämisches Lachen, gebadet in einem Gefühl von Triumpf; aber es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war wichtig. Harry mußte nur zu ihnen gelangen, um einer von ihnen zu werden. Seit dem Tag, an dem er sich veränderte, hatte sich Harry nicht mehr so gefühlt, so ...

... und Harry zuckte mit einem peinlichen, quiekenden Laut zurück und wirbelte herum wenn eine Hand schwer auf seine Schulter landete, ihn an diesem Ort festhaltend, und eine andere Hans sich auf seinen Mund presste, ihn davon abhielt sich selbst für etwas preiszugeben, daß er unmöglich mögen würde.

Harry wurde grob zurückgezogen, tiefer in die Schatten hinein und noch weiter durch ein Loch in einem Zaun. Sich beeilend, um mit den raschen Schritten seines Retters mitzuhalten, während er fest am Kragen gepackt wurde, unfähig zu atmen oder zu denken oder sonst etwas zu tun außer zu rennen, wurde Harry in einen verlassenen, dreckigen und stinkenden Lagerraum geschleppt. Glücklicherweise war der dunkle Raum bar goldener Roben oder magischer Stränge, die frisch genug waren, um ihnen zu folgen, natürlich ausgenommen ihren eigenen.

Wortlos in eine finstere Ecke gestoßen, fand sich Harry in einem unerbittlichen Griff wieder, den er nicht einmal ein wenig lockern konnte. Er fühlte sich, wie aus einer reißenden Stromschnelle gezogen, gerettet aus einem Strudel von, Harry erkannte es jetzt, sehr gefährlicher Versuchung.

Harry blinzelte. Langsam kam er um die Tatsache herum, daß er unter einer Art Zauber gestanden hatte, denn er wäre nicht dumm genug sein Versteck freiwillig zu verlassen. Harry schalt sich selbst. Zuerst war er zu schwach um diesem ... Ding zu widerstehen, und jetzt hatte er noch nicht einmal die Annäherung des Mannes bemerkt. Zu viel Magie war an diesem Ort, als das Harry fähig wäre zwischen Personen und Tieren oder Objekten zu unterscheiden. Alles war bis zum Rand mit dieser wispernden, summenden Energie erfüllt, die versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, ihrem Ruf zu folgen, wohin immer der auch führte.

Sich selbst unter einem forschenden, schwarzen, starren Blick wiederfindend, bot Harry genug Rückgrat auf, die Erfahrung für spätere Grübeleien zur Seite zu schieben, während er sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Tränkemeister vorbereitete, der wütend genug schien, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu rösten.


	7. Kapitel 6 : Magisches Allerlei

**Kapitel 6 – Magisches Allerlei**

Als sich Snape sicher war, daß sich das unmögliche Kind beruhigt hatte und still bleiben würde, nahm er die Hand von seinem Mund und wischte sie an seiner Robe ab, während ihn der Junge fragend und merkwürdig schweigsam anstarrte.

Seit sie zuletzt miteinander gesprochen hatten – oder besser gegeneinander, abhängig vom Gesichtspunkt – war genug Zeit vergangen, um abzukühlen und jegliche mitgeschleppten Gefühle, die sie letztes Jahr gehabt hatten, zu konservieren. Was jetzt durch Severus Snapes Venen floß, war kalte Wut und Verlangen.

Verlangen, den unvorsichtigen Jungen zu töten, ihn zu ertränken und auseinander zu reißen. Der Tränkemeister knirschte mit den Zähnen und atmete tief durch seine Nase, die Nasenflügel bebten vor unterdrücktem Begehren das Balg zu erwürgen. Das Schuljahr hatte noch nicht einmal begonnen und schon wieder mußte er den Potterwelpen retten. Was hatte der Narr eigentlich um diese Tageszeit in diesem Teil der Winkelgasse zu suchen? Er wollte es wissen, also fragte er auf eine leicht abgewandelte Art, seine Stimme erfüllt von Verachtung und Wut.

„Was hat dich schwachsinnigen Gryffindor beseelt hier herumzuschnüffeln, während sich alle anderen daran arbeiten, deine Sicherheit zu garantieren? Legst du es darauf an, dem verlausten Köter von einem Patenonkel auf den Fuß zu folgen? Was, Potter, bringt dich dazu zu glauben, daß du über den Regeln stehst und in einem Gebiet herumzustolzieren kannst, dessen Betreten für Kinder und hirnlose Holzköpfe wie dich eindeutig untersagt ist?" wütete der Mann ruhig mit leiser Stimme, doch seine Augen waren wie Stahl.

„Warte bis wir hier raus sind, Potter!" versprach Snape ungemütlich knurrend, niemals seine Augen abwendend von dem kleinen Spalt in der Wand, von wo aus er einen guten Blick auf den schmalen und düsteren Weg vor ihnen hatte. Seine verengten Augen huschten herum, beobachteten den Jungen, der sich auf die Zunge bis, um herunter zu schlucken was immer für eine Obsönität durch seinen leeren Schädel zog.

Harry sah einfach nur zu, seine Zähne zusammengebissen, wenn sein Verstand endlich verarbeitete was der gehässige Bastard andeutete. Es war eigenartig, wie jemand so viel Haß rüberbrachte und gleichzeitig so leise sprach, daß man ihn kaum noch verstand.

Größtenteils noch immer mit drängenderen Problemen beschäftigt, wie den Zauber unter dem er gestanden hatte und Toms neue Aggressivität, war Harry nicht übermäßig aufmerksam gegenüber dem Gezetere des Spions, der so viele negative Gefühle entfachte wie andere Haare auf dem Kopf hatten.

Was hatte der Depp hier überhaupt verloren, wo sie gerade bei der Tatsache des Herumsschnüffelns waren? Das Schild, das Leute von diesem Areal fernhalten sollte, war nicht für Kinder an den Torbogen genagelt worden – Harry hatte es aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen – sondern für Erwachsene, die in Versuchung geführt wurden ein Abenteuer zu suchen oder merkwürdigen Zauberern zu folgen – wie Snape es offensichtlich auch getan hatte.

Hatte der Mann sie ausspioniert? Woher wußte er von ihnen? Vielleicht von einem Treffen der Todesser? Harry wagte es nicht nachzufragen, der Blödmann könnte auf die Idee kommen, ihn ernsthafter zu befragen. Harry musterte ihn still. Er würde dreimal nachdenken müssen, ehe er in Hörweite des schmierigen Bastards irgendetwas von Wichtigkeit ausplauderte.

„Heb deinen Kopf aus dem Abfluß und hör auf zu starren, Potter!" Die unumwundene Antwort wurde ihm bösartig entgegen geschleudert und ein forschender Blick folgte einen Moment später, als Snape im aufmerksamen Observieren der Umgebung eine Pause machte. „Bist du tatsächlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen oder einfach nur blöd, Potter?"

Harry biß die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte verzweifelt seinem Weg treu zu bleiben und Wut und Abneigung nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen, und nicht zuletzt um solch gefährliche Vorfälle zu vermeiden, bei denen er wie ein kleines Kind, das versuchte sich der wachsenden Kraft in seinem zu kleinen Körper anzupassen, die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor.

Außerdem mußte sich Harry in kurzer Zeit um Tom kümmern. Hätte er nicht so starke Schilder errichtet, wäre Tom bereits ausgebrochen als Harry versuchte von den goldgerobten Männern zu fliehen, bevor Snape zu seiner Rettung gekommen war. Harry dankte seinem Glück, Voraussicht oder Schicksal – zur Hölle, allen zusammen – zuvor die Schilder verstärkt zu haben. Er holte tief und sorgsam auf Schweigen bedacht Atem, um nicht unnötigerweise die Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters auf sich zu lenken.

„Kannst nicht mal eine einfache Frage beantworten, oder?"

Harry biß sich auf die Lippen. Er durfte nicht wütend werden. Er durfte es nicht! Beharrte Harry beschwörend zu sich selbst. Er fühlte eine Sturzflut voller Wut durch seinen Körper wogen. Es fand einen Weg durch sein eigenes Dunkles Mal und wurde nur noch verfielfacht durch seine verbindende Magie. Doch schon im ersten Augenblick war klar, daß es nicht seine eigenen Gefühle waren. Es waren die Gefühle von Snape zu ihm, zu seiner Dummheit, seinem Regelbrechen, zu seinem leichten Leben und seinem unverdienten Ruhm. Harry hätte gelacht, wäre die Situation nicht so verzweifelt.

Harry war noch immer nicht völlig an die Veränderung seines Körpers gewöhnt. Sein Zauberstab reichte nicht aus um so viel magischer Energie zu kanalisieren. Wann immer er ihn benutzte, ging einfach alles schief. Es wäre wirklich übel, sollte er jetzt die Kontrolle verlieren ... oder überhaupt irgendwann.

„Ich hab nur ...," biß Harry zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor, während er versuchte ihre in verschlungene Magie aufzuknüpfen, „diese merkwürdigen ... goldenen Roben ... beobachtet ..., Sir." Harry erinnerte sich selbst mit wem er hier sprach, als er einen Kopf herumwirbeln sah, und verstummte. Harry hätte nicht einmal so viel gesagt, wenn er sich nicht so fühlen würde, als atme er zähe Flüssigkeit statt Luft. Er mußte vorsichtig sein. Er wollte nicht sein eigenes Grab schaufeln. Entschlossen wandte sich Harry seiner Aufgabe zu.

Was war es, daß er es nicht kontrollieren konnte? Oder war es schon immer da gewesen und Harry war einfach nur unfähig gewesen es zu spüren? Wenn er es wenigstens unterbrechen könnte, so daß er nicht länger die Emotionen, die Snape neben ihm durchlebte, wahrnehmen mußte. Die Nähe zu dem Mann half auch nicht gerade. Es war schwer seinen eigenen Zorn von dem Snapes getrennt zu halten. Zur Hölle, falls dem Mann das je zu Ohren kommen sollte, würde Harry nie wieder das Tageslicht erblicken.

Harry versuchte Snapes durchdringenden Blick zu ignorieren, niemals nachlassend die Magie zu entwirren, die hier am Werke war. Möglicherweise würde Snape auch sein eigenes Grab schaufeln und Harry verschonen, falls er erfuhr, daß Harry Potter seine Verärgerung spürte.

Der Tränkemeister musterte ihn, als würde er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, ihn aufzuschneiden, um zu sehen ob irgendwo ein Hirn zu finden war. Es war erstaunlich, daß der Mann nicht direkt aus der Haut fuhr und an Harrys Kehle als er ihn fand wo er nicht hätte sein sollen. Diese goldgerobten Zauberer waren also wenigstens gut für etwas.

Die halbwegs ... vernünftige Art zu reden ließ Harry wachsam bleiben. Obwohl ihr Gespräch weit entfernt von normal war, war es einfach nicht richtig, nach der Art und Weise auf die Snape Harry während der letzten Monate des letzten Schuljahres angegiftet hatte. Harry biß sich entschlossen in die Lippen. Er plante nicht sich bei Snape zu entschuldigen, daß er in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen war, indem er die Chance ergriff einen Blick in seine Erinnerungen zu riskieren. Warum zur Hölle hatte Snape das Ding an einer Stelle zurückgelassen, wo jeder es finden konnte? Wie jemand, der an einer Schule voll mit heranwachsenden und äußerst neugierigen Kindern unterrichtete, die dachten, daß er des Teufels Advokat wäre, hätte Snape sich bewußt sein müssen, was geschehen würde wenn eines der Kinder die Hände an sein Denkarium legte. Es war Snapes eigener Fehler, daß er nicht scharfsichtiger war, mit seinem Kopf ständig vergraben in irgendeinem stinkenden Kessel.

Der Mann war ein Spion um Merlins Willen. Er sollte einen Weg finden, um zu verstecken was ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, obwohl Harry zugeben mußte, daß es Snape wohl ein wenig in Velegenheit brachte zu wissen, genau welche Erinnerung Harry beobachtet hatte. Aber Velegenheit war nicht Entschuldigung genug um Snapes Reaktion zu rechtfertigen. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, dachte er daß es Snape nur recht geschah wenn er einmal zurecht gestutzt wurde. Jetzt konnte er sich wenigstens über etwas aufregen, daß Harry wirklich getan hatte. Sicher, Harry hatte unverantwortlich gehandelt, aber er würde einen Besen fressen, wenn Snape nicht dasselbe getan hätte, wäre er über Harrys Denkarium gestolpert, nicht daß Harry eins hatte oder es benutzen würde wenn. Seine Erinnerungen war nicht für die Augen anderer Leute bestimmt. Sie blieben am besten genau da wo sie waren, vorzugsweise in seinem Kopf.

Snape hatte sowieso viel mehr auf seinem Buckel wofür er sich entschuldigen müßte. Und entschuldigte er sich? Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie würden niemals Gespräche in gemütlicher Umgebung führen. Harry schnaubte und ignorierte die bedrohliche Haltung die der Mann zur Schau stellte, wenn er sich hinkauerte. Als ob er jemals wollen würde.

Dumbledore hatte gehofft, daß sie ihre Abneigung füreinander überwinden würden, daß sie ihre Ähnlichkeiten sahen und später vielleicht sogar Freunde bekommen würden. Ha, als ob! Vielleicht sollte Harry diesem sprechenden Limonendrops zeigen, was geschah wenn er seine Nase in Dinge hineinsteckte, die ihn nicht betrafen selbst mit beiden Augen zugedrückt.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, einen Plan gegen den Direktor auszutüfteln, durch Snape geflüstertes, aber nichtsdestotrotz weniger sarkastischem Kommentar: „Da war niemand in goldenen Roben, Potter. Halt deine Nase aus den Wolken raus."

„Natürlich waren sie da, Sir!" Harry konnte sich nicht anders helfen als lebhaft zu widersprechen. Waren die Männer nicht der Grund dafür, daß sie sich hier in diesem widerlich stinkenden Loch versteckten?

So plötzlich wie Harry unterbrochen wurde, vergaß er seine Entscheidung schweigend zu schlucken, was Snape austeilte. Harry musterte ihn aus verengten Augen. Er würde gern einmal seinen Tränkemeister so aufblasen wie er es mit seiner Tante getan hatte. Es konnte niemanden geben, der möglicherweise nach Snape Ausschau halten würde, um ihn einzufangen, wenn er mit rudernden Armen über den Himmel schwebte und er mit kreischender Stimme Punkte von Gryffindor abzog. Unbewußt grinste Harry schadenfroh, ohne zu bemerken wie unheimlich er mit einem Ausdruck wie diesem aussah.

„Versuch deine Unverschämtheiten nicht mit mir, Potter!" knurrte Snape kalt. Jedes Sir´ aus dem Mund dieses Balgs trug ein Echo von Unverfrorenheit mit sich und Severus Snape wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender. Wenn ihre Lage nicht ganz so prekär wäre, hätte er das übermütige Kind schon auf den Boden zurückgeholt. „Es wird dir nicht gut bekommen ... und fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, dafür daß du laut aussprichst, worüber du dir nicht einmal bewußt sein solltesst, Welpe."

Harry unterdrückte den plötzlichen Drang zu kichern. Mit Snape, der Punkte abzog, war ein Teil bereits wahr geworden. Nun mußte er ihn nur noch aufblasen. Echt schade, daß es damals unabsichtlich geschehen war und falls Harry es jetzt versuchte, würde Snape wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle explodieren mit der Menge an Zauberkraft, die Harry besaß, ohne viel Kontrolle darüber zu haben.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß es angebracht ist, Punkte zu nehmen wenn das Schuljahr noch nicht einmal offiziell gestartet hat ... Sir." warf Harry hitzig ein und blieb damit seiner Rolle treu für seinen Professor, der immerhin erwartete, daß Harry ihm widersprach. Nicht das Harry sich in diesem Moment oder später sonderlich über Hauspunkte sorgte, so beschäftigt wie er dann mit Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek über Bücher über Male, Rituale und seine merkwürdig veränderte Magie sein würde. Es würde keine Abenteuer geben.

Harry hatte sich entschlossen seinem Charakter so treu wie möglich zu bleiben, was bedeutete, daß er ein paar Regeln brechen mußte, um das Gemüt seiner Professoren zu erleichtern. Es bedeutete, daß er ärgerlich sein mußte, wenn Snape drohte Hauspunkte abzuziehen und besonders wütend, wenn er seine Eltern lächerlich machte. Selbstverständlich wäre Harry dann wirklich unter Druck gelassen zu bleiben, aber Tom würde da sein, um ihn an die Folgen eines Versagens zu erinnern.

Harry fing einen auf ihn gerichteten neugieren Blick auf und zauberte ein unschuldigen Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Vielleicht war seine Gelassenheit in einer Lage wie dieser nicht so Harry-Potter-gleich wie Harry es gern glauben würde. Aber was wußte der Mann wirklich darüber, wie Harry in Situationen um Leben und Tod tatsächlich handelte, oder Harry allgemein? Dennoch, Harry würde etwas mehr Arbeit darein stecken müssen, wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war. Bis dahin jedoch, könnte er vielleicht nur ein kleines bißchen Spaß mit dem häßlichen Tränkebastard haben. Er grinste spielerisch und schob ihre gegenwärtige Situation zurück um klarer nachdenken zu können.

Seit ihrem kleinen Argument über das dämliche Denkarium hatte Harry nicht ein wirklich schlimmes Wort zu dem elenden Mann gesagt. Dieses Jahr mußte er ihm noch immer etwas Beleidigendes an den Kopf werfen. Bis jetzt hatte Harry wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet, wenn auch ein bißchen gleichmütig und kühl im Benehmen. Vielleicht war es das, was den Tränkemeister entgeisterte. Egal, Harry kümmerte es nicht. Für heute hatte er bereits genug von dem Mann.

„Wollten Sie hier nicht raus, Sir?" fragte Harry mit aufgesetzter Höflichkeit.

„Versuchst du, dich um die Ecke zu bringen, Potter?" zischte der Tränkemeister erzürnt, doch noch immer leise, denn man vergaß nicht einfach jahrelanges Spionieren nur weil man von Idioten umgeben war. „Oder gehe ich recht mit meiner Vermutung, daß du das Ding, das gewöhnlicherweise Kopf genannt wird, nur auf deinen Schultern sitzen hast, um diesen Mop von Haaren herumzuschleppen?" Was für eine Verschwendung, mokierte sich der Mann verächtlich, aber sein Ausdruck war umsonst, denn niemand warf auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn.

So leise wie Harry konnte, stemmte er sich vorwärts. Wenn der Bastard gehen wollte, dann würden sie auch gehen. Resolut bewegte sich Harry in die dunkle Gasse hinaus und folgte dem flüchtigen Schimmer von Magie, den er hier und da greifen konnte. Er wollte Beweise. Was Snape über die Roben sagte, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Harry würde nah genug an sie herankommen, um zu sehen, ob seine Augen ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten. Er mußte einfach nur vorsichtig sein. Gleichmäßig durchatmend konzentrierte sich Harry hart auf seine Aufgabe, den schwachen Resten ihrer Gegenwart zu folgen. Die Auren aller anderen hätten sich schon längst aufgelöst.

Die Versuche des Tränkemeisters ihn zurück und hinunter zu ziehen abwehrend, kroch Harry aus dem kleinen Raum und kletterte schweigend über zerbrochene Bretter und Schutt. Er folge der Straße zu dem Punkt, wo die goldgerobten Zauberer sich fern der oh so wachsamen Augen des Ministeriums versammelt hatten. Sie waren jetzt natürlich nicht dort, aber die Spuren ihrer Magie waren schon viel stärker und Harry fühlte das unbehagliche Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden von weither widerhallen. Außerdem schien Tom wieder lebendig zu werden, er mühte sich heftig ab seine gebundene Seele zu befreien.

Harry biß sich vor Schmerz in die Lippen, aber ignorierte Tom für jetzt und wunk den Tränkemeister heran. Selbst ohne Hilfe von seinem Dunklen Mal oder seiner Magie wußte Harry, daß der Mann ihm gefolgt war. Offensichtlich wußte Snape wann er seine weniger als schmeichelhaften Gefühle hinter sich lassen mußte. Pech war nur, daß er nicht genauso schlau war wie jetzt, wenn sie in Hogwarts waren.

„Da, sehen Sie," flüsterte Harry mit einiger Zufriedenheit in einem ich hab es ja gesagt Ton und deutete für Snape ersterhand in die Richtung, damit er sah was Harry meinte. „Die goldenen Roben."

Diese Zauberer schienen keine Masken zu tragen, wie diejenigen bei Voldemorts Versteck. Nichtsdestotrotz waren ihre Gesichter unsichtbar, denn die Kapuzen waren tief hinuntergezogen und verbargen jegliche Gesichtszüge, die sonst erkennbar gewesen wären. Die wenigen Schemen, die Harry in den dämmrigen Schatten ausmachen konnte, versuchte er ergebnislos aus seinem Gedächtnis hervorzurufen. Harry fand sich selbst von einer grauen Wand denkend, als wenn sie sich selbst verzaubert hätten, um unkenntlich zu bleiben für diejenigen, die sie beobachteten. Diesen Zauberspruch wäre es wert zu lernen, falls Harry irgendwie herausfinden konnte, wie sie es taten.

Sie waren nicht so nah an den Zauberern dran wie Harry es zuvor gewesen war, dennoch, jetzt versuchte er sich selbst und Snape von ihren Sinnen verborgen zu halten. Selbstverständlich hatte Harry nicht wirklich eine Ahnung was er tat, aber da die in roben gehüllten Männer noch immer nicht hinter ihnen her waren, um ihn und seinen Professor beim Herumschnüffeln einzufangen, tat er wohl passablen Job. Oder vielleicht waren sie einfach nicht so scharfsichtig wie er zuerst geglaubt hatte. Harry fand es ein wenig dumm, ständig dieselben Worte zu denken, wieder und wieder, wiederholte er es wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf: „Findet uns nicht! Seht uns nicht! Wir sind nicht hier! Findet uns nicht!" Da es aber zu funktionieren schien, fuhr er damit fort und hielt sich an das Sprichwort Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

Harry beobachtete sie neugierig. Er fühlte sich nicht so überwältigt wie zuvor. Jetzt wußte er, was er von ihnen zu erwarten hatte und er würde sich nicht mehr überraschen lassen, selbst wenn sie wieder etwas versuchten. Vielleicht war es die Gegenwart des Tränkemeisters, die ihn gewahr werden ließ, daß so lange der Spion schweigsam aber gelassen blieb sie nicht in Gefahr waren im nächsten Moment ihre Leben zu verlieren. Trotzdem, auf welche Weise er sie auch betrachtete, die Roben, die sie trugen, während sie so stoisch durch die Gasse patrouilllierten, als wären sie die Herren der Welt, schimmerten in einer leuchtend goldenen Farbe.

Harry schüttelte sich mit Gewalt, als Snape verhalten in sein Ohr murrte. Selbst während er flüsterte, kriegte der garstige Mann es irgendwie zustande, daß sich seine Stimme genauso emotionsgeladen anhörte wie eine Ziegelwand.

"Bist du genauso blind wie blöd?" Snape wandte lautlos seinen Kopf. „Schau nochmal, Potter. Dort ist nicht einer in einer goldenen Robe." Der Spion, der noch immer nicht wußte, daß er keiner mehr sein brauchte, hörte sich seltsam nachdenklich an, während er den Jungen musterte.

Warum schlichen diese Zauberer hier wirklich herum? Harry drehte den Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Irgendetwas passte nicht zusammen. Falls sie ihn gewollt hätten, wären sie weit beharrlicher ihn zu verfolgen. Harry wußte, daß sie seine Magie sehen konnte, also würden sie keine Probleme haben ihn zu finden. Warum taten sie es nicht? Oder konnten sie es nicht mehr? Und was das mit den Roben?

"Sind Sie sicher?" Harry musterte die Roben voller Neugier und ignorierte den Ton mit dem der Tränkemeister ihn bedachte. „Es ist nicht golden?" Harry war wirklich ratlos.

"Habe ich das nicht gerade gesagt, Junge?" Der Tränkemeister hielt ein Auge ständig auf den Zauberer gerichtet.

„Nun, welche Farbe haben die Roben dann wenn nicht gold, ... Sir?" Harry wurde wütend, trotz seiner Bemühungen und er verengte die Augen, Toms Aufregung spührend, und unterdrückte was er dem Bastard sagen wollte, um seine Stärke zu nutzen um Tom zum Schweigen zu bringen und ein Zusammenzucken zu verbergen, als sein Kopf in Flammen explodierte.


	8. Kapitel 7 : Emotionen

**Kapitel 7 - Emotionen**

Schmerz. Heißer, unerträglicher Schmerz.

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle als er fest seine Fäuste ballte, um den Schrei mit all seiner Kraft zu unterdrücken. Er konnte nicht sehen, er konnte nichts fühlen bis auf das Feuer, das in ihm brannte. Es zwang seinen Weg durch jeden Teil seines Seins, riß ihn brutal auseinander und ließ seinen Kopf brennen wie einen glühenden Ball aus Feuer. Schwarze und weiße Punkte wirbelten vor seinen fest zusammengepressten Lidern und nahmen sein Bewußtsein für die Welt mit sich.

Weißes Licht explodierte in seinem Kopf und seine Magie geriet außer Kontrolle. Verzweifelt nach dem kleinen Teil greifend, das ihn Harry machte, gab er sich nicht einmal genug Zeit für einen Atemzug. Instinktiv errichtete er eine Verteidigungslinie um den innersten Kern seines Geistes und seiner Magie zu schützen. Für nur einen Augenblick konnte er fühlen, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Er spürte Toms Triumpf über seine eigene gefolterte Seele, während Harry verzweifelt darum kämpfte, das Schwindelgefühl und die Betäubung abzuwehren, die ihn straucheln ließen.

Es war nicht nur ein Angriff von innen, wo er am verletztlichsten war. Es war, als wäre er zurück in Voldemorts Folterkammer. Hilflos fühlte er sich an den Boden gepresst und er stürzte unter dem ständig wachsenden Druck in ihm, als Voldemort letztlich einen Weg für seine Magie herum um die Barrieren fand, die Harry errichtet hatte. Sein Gefühl für Zeit und Realität entschlüpfte ihm völlig. Nur verschwommen war sich Harry bewußt mit einem bemitleidenswerten Wimmern zu zusammensackte, aber überraschenderweise schlug er nicht auf dem Boden auf, als etwas oder jemand seinen Fall im letztmöglichen Moment stoppte.

Magische Erschütterungen rannen durch seinen Körper, als Harry aktiv versuchte zurückzukämpfen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, seinem Helfer irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken, als er vorsichtig zu Boden gelegt wurde. Einmal mehr presste sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund, um die gepeinigten Schreie zu dämpfen, die er nicht länger fähig war zu unterdrücken wenn seine Muskeln sich verkrampften.

Was immer der Preis, er konnte Tom nicht erlauben frei zu kommen. Falls Harry starb würde Voldemort ein weiteres Mal die Welt durchwandern und die Zaubererwelt würde genauso werden wie sie fünfzehn Jahre zuvor gewesen war. Harry konnte nicht einfach nachgeben und sich zurücklegen, um den Weg freizumachen für was auch immer Tom zu tun plante, wenn er Harry erst einmal in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen hatte. Das wäre wirklich übel.

Seiner Umgebung vollkommen unbewußt, sammelte Harry methodisch was nicht von Toms Attacke überrannt worden war. Er zwang all seine Emotionen zurück und spürte wie ihn Kälte übermannte, als er panisch wünschte, Toms Weg mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu versperren. Tom wühlte ohne Vorsicht durch seinen Geist, schändete Erinnerungen, die bis jetzt gut und sicher gewesen waren.

Harry hielt sich zurück, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und zwang seine Wut nieder, geduldig auf Tom wartend. Der Junge wußte, wo er war, aber er konnte dort nicht erreichen, ohne seinen eigenen Tod auf sich hernieder zu rufen. Dieses Mal hatte Tom nicht ziellos die Wänder hinuntergerissen. Er hatte nach einem Punkt gesucht, den Harry hilflos war zu verteidigen.

So langsam er konnte und so schmerzhaft, daß Harry glaubte zu explodieren und sich auf die Lippen biß, um seine Stimme nicht heiser zu schreien, kämpfte er sich den Weg durch seinen Geist frei. Schweigend ließ er Tom wüten, während Harry seinen magischen Kern an Fixpunkte in seinem ganzen Körper band. Dort konnte sich die Energie sammeln bis er sie brauchte, um in einem Notfall von diesen Reserven zu nehmen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit später, daß ein stetiges Schwirren seiner Magie durch Harrys Körper vibrierte. Es deutete ihm einen einladenden aber nicht zu offensichtlichen Weg zu seinem inneren Kern; und es war ein zu großer Schatz für Tom, als daß er es die Chance, daß es der wirkliche Pfad zum Sieg war, einfach loslassen könnte.

Harry presste seine Kiefer zusammen und versteckte sein Bewußtsein vor Toms irrem Herumgeflirre. Tom schien keinen Plan zu haben, was er tun sollte, wenn er tatsächlich Harry in seine Fänge kriegte. Er nahm einfach was er jetzt kriegen konnte, solange Harrys Schilde ernsthaft geschwächt waren. Harry ignorierte es wie er mußte. Um Tom dazu zu kriegen, dem Weg zu folgen auf dem Harry ihn haben wollte, mußte er ihn in falscher Sicherheit wiegen. Das war ein Problem, das Tom schon gehabt hatte, als er in Harrys Augen noch immer Voldemort war. Selbst nach einem kleinen Sieg fühlte sich Tom zu schnell unbezwingbar. Er war sich seiner selbst zu sicher, um nach Fallen Ausschau zu halten.

Harry konzentrierte seine Gedanken darauf, so viel seiner Magie zu sammeln wie er konnte. Die sicheren Fixpunkte, die er errichtet hatte, halfen ihm in dieser Hinsicht. Mit ihnen würde Harry nicht bewußt das meiste seiner Kraft beherrschen müssen und er würde nich Gefahr laufen, die Falle im falschen Moment zuschnappen zu lassen.

Harry fühlte Toms hämische Freude und spürte, wie er seinem Versteck näherkam. Jede Minute jetzt. Langsam, aber bald genug würde Tom dort sein. Harry konnte den Schmerz noch eine kleine Weile länger ertragen. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte sich zusammen, als Tom den Punkt erreichte, an dem Harrys magische Kraft sich öffnete. Das ganze Netz aus Fixpunkten, die Harry errichtet hatte, um seine Kraft zu speichern und ihm zu helfen, Zugang zum kontinuierlichen Fluß seiner Magie zu erhalten, entlud sich auf einmal. Es machte alle von Toms nachlässigen Versuchen zunichte, zu zerstören und sich an einen magischen Kern zu binden, der nicht der seine war.

Ein fremdartig violettes Glühen bahnte sich den Weg durch Harrys geschlossene Augenlider und hatte das scharfe Einatmen eines grimmig starrenden Mannes zur Folge. Harry war sich zu dieser Sekunde völlig unbewußt, beschäftigt Tom festzuhalten. So schnell wie er schaffte, errichtete er die Wänder erneut, mit stärkerer Konsistenz. Harry war langsam aber bestätig sein Werk zu vollenden. Sein Verstand sollte um ein ganzes Stück sicherer sein, wenn der Prozeß abgeschlossen war.

Harry holte zittrig Atem. Für den Augenblick hatte er sich ganz gut geschlagen. Tom war sicher hinter mehr Schichten von Magie verstaut, als Harry jemals für möglich gehalten hätte zu errichten und wenigstens halbwegs bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Ein unentwegter Strom seiner Magie würde ihn jetzt sofort wissen lassen, was Tom trieb. Es bedeutete, daß Harry von jetzt an jede einzelne Minute Toms Gegenwart gewahr war. Vermutlich würde er sogar nach einiger Zeit ein paar seiner irrgelaufenen, verrückten Gedanken auffangen; und Harrys Magie für Notfälle, die er in den Fixpunkten zwischenlagerte, würde sicherstellen, das eine Attacke wie diese niemals wieder geschah.

Für die Zukunft mußte Harry einen praktikableren Weg finden, um sicher zu bleiben oder ständig von seinen Kräften zu zehren. Es war erschöpfend. Auf lange Sicht würde Harry nicht dazu in der Lage sein, es auf diese Art aufrecht zu halten. Wenn nur das kleine bißchen Wut eben einen so weiten Weg für Tom eröffnet hatte, würde Harry mächtig unter Druck geraten, ihn für mehr als ein paar Monate – höchstens – hier festzuhalten. Zorn und wahrscheinlich andere negative Emotionen würden es Harry unmöglich machen, Tom einen Schritt voraus zu bleiben. Keuchend und mit Schweiß bedeckt, holte Harry ein paar Mal konzentriert Atem. Das war eine Erfahrung gewesen, die für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu nah an einen Fehlschlag vorbeigeglitten war.

Wie konnte es sein, daß der magische Kern eines Zauberers an die Seele einer Person gebunden war und nicht an den Körper? Das Herzstück der Energie mußte dafür Teil der Seele eines Menschen sein, und das war logisch unmöglich. Was würde geschehen, wenn jemand versuchte, die Seele eines Menschen auseinanderzureißen? Harry erschauerte nur daran zu denken und fand sich selbst fest gegen etwas Warmes und Sicheres gedrückt. Harry blinzelte seine feuchten Augen offen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wo er war und mit wem er zusammen gewesen war. Unbehaglich blickte Harry in das blasse Gesicht seines am wenigsten gemochten Kräuterkundeprofessors direkt über ihm.

Der Junge schluckte heftig und sprang praktisch vor dem Mann zurück, obwohl er versuchte sich seine Abscheu oder irgendetwas anderes nicht ansehen zu lassen. Selbst Snape schien nicht mehr wie er selbst. Bleicher als Harry ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte, sein Gesicht ausgemergelt und seine Stirn mit Schweiß bedeckt, kauerte Snape neben ihm, sein Gesicht sorgfältig von Emotionen leergefegt und seine dünnen Lippen fest zusammengepresst.

Harry blinzelte überrascht, als er etwas Erstaunliches realisierte, an das er zuvor nicht gedacht hatte. Jetzt, da sein eigener Schmerz zu einem erträglichen Level herabgesunken war, konnte er das Stechen in seiner rechten Hüfte fühlen, von wo aus es sich in seinem ganzen Körper verbreitete. Es konnte nicht mehr als ein paar Augenblicke gewesen sein, die Harry hier auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, aber so nah wie Snape ihm, Tom und seinem Mal war, mußte es bedeuten, daß es auch für ihn schmerzhaft gewesen war. Snape hatte mit Sicherheit etwas durch ihre Verbindung gespürt, während der Kampf um die Kontrolle weitergegangen war. Von Rechts wegen hätte jeder gebrandmarkte Todesser wenigstens für einige Minuten schreiend darniedergelegen haben. Das Snape gerade das nicht getan hatte, mußte nur seinem reinen Starrsinn zu verdanken sein, etwas Trivialem wie diesem nachzugeben. Harry fragte sich, ob Snape und die Todesser nur einen Teil von Harrys Pein gespürt hatten, oder ein Vielfaches dessen. Vielleicht hatte Harry Glück und einige waren vor Schmerz gestorben oder wenigstens verrückt geworden.

Noch immer in der Reichweite von Snapes Armen, denn der Mann hatte ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen, konnte Harry seinen Schmerz fühlen. Wäre es irgendjemand anderes gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich angeboten etwas davon zu heilen, so daß von dem heftigen Brennen nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen blieb. Mit jemandem der an ihn gebunden war, hätte Harry es sogar durch das Dunkle Mal tun können. Aber Snape würde es genauso wenig erlauben, wie Harry wollte, daß der Mann über sein Mal herausfand. Harry war sowieso nicht in der Lage das Mal zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu kontrollieren, also würden beide von ihnen das Stechen in ihren Nerven noch eine kleine Weile länger ertragen müssen. Dennoch, Harry spürte, daß sein Körper den Vorgang der Heilung bereits begann. So abgenutzt wie seine magischen Reserven auch waren, es war noch immer genug da, um den langwierigen Prozeß in Gang zu bringen.

Als er merkte, daß seine Hände noch immer fest zusammengeballt waren, öffnete Harry seine Fäuste und blickte benommen auf die blutigen, halbmondförmigen Male auf seinen Handflächen, die der Kampf um Kontrolle zurückgelassen hatte.

Überraschenderweise sah Snape davon ab, eines seiner schrecklichen Kommentare abzugeben. Harry war dankbar dafür, aber nichtsdestotrotz noch ein klein wenig skeptisch über versteckte Motive. Allein der gruselig durchdringende Blick den Snape in seine Richtung schickte war genug, um Harrys Haare zu Berge stehen zu lassen. Harry hielt sich selbst ab, die Gänsehaut von seinen Armen zu rubbeln.

„Was zur Hölle war das, Potter?" kam Snapes schroffe Frage. Harry blickte auf den schlammigen Boden, der Spuren auf seinen Kleidern hinterlassen hatte. Er grinste müde. Das Motiv war Information. Schleimiger Slytherin!

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Professor?" sagte er mit falscher Unschuld, ohne Zweifel, daß es niemanden zum Narren halten würde, am wenigsten von allen den Tränkemeister.

„Potter! Hör auf mit diesem kindischen Benehmen und beantworte die Frage." Snape klang heiser. Der Mann fand es noch immer eigentümlich, daß Brennen in seinem Dunklen Mal zu durchleben nur ein paar Augenblicke bevor er wortwörtlich über den Jungen stolperte, der wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden gegangen war, nach Luft schnappend und mit fest geschlossenen Augen, gewappnet gegen was auch immer für welchen Schmerz er fühlte. Schadenfroh zog der Tränkemeister den Jungen hoch und warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde.

Was für ein grober Kerl. Harry biß sich resolut auf die Lippen, denn so eine Frage verdiente keine Antwort, naja, wenigstens keine die komplett der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Was ist los, Potter? Steigt dir der Ruhm zu Kopf?"

„Oh, nichts, Professor," spielte Harry stoisch herunter und behielt seine Erschöpfung für sich, „Voldemort," Harry bemerkte das leichte Zusammenziehen der exquisiten Augenbrauen, „fühlt sich nur gerade besonders bösartig. Ich habe das ab und zu, Sir." Harrys gelassen erwähnte Bemerkung, die in demselben Ton herüberkam, in dem ein Erwachsener einem Kind dasselbe Ding ein Dutzend Mal geduldig erklärte, wurde begleitet von einem herausfordernden Blick, als Harry sagte: „Aber natürlich wissen Sie das bereits, Sir." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig unterdrückt, aber wenigstens würde sein Professor seine Bemühung sehen auf den Füßen zu bleiben, wenigstens sprichwörtlich, da er noch immer auf dem Boden war. Harry war nicht derjenige der sich kindisch benahm. Mistkerl.

"Ich bin jetzt in Ordnung," biß er schließlich heraus, wenn er keinen anderen Weg sah. „Lassen Sie mich los!" als ob er unentschlossen war, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Also ist er am Leben?" fragte Snape lässig und ignorierte Harrys Forderung vollkommen. Harry hielt an und starrt den Mann fragend an.

„Voldemort? Warum sollte er nicht?" Der Junge blickte unschuldig zu dem eingefallenen Gesicht hoch, Erstaunen klang unverblümt in seiner Stimme wieder, als er versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, die noch immer seinen Arm umklammerte.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter." Snapes Ärger war spürbar. Für einen Moment starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, keiner wollte der erste sein, der den Blick abwendete.

„Deine Fruende," Snape spuckte die Worte förmlich, „patrouillieren durch die Gassen in der Nähe des Torbogens, der unser einziger Weg aus dem Irrgarten von Straßen heraus ist." Dazu furchte Harry die Stirn. Snape erklärte anstatt einfach zu befehlen! Nahmen die Überraschungen nie ein Ende?

„Die Zauberer?" Harry blinzelte und verlor ihren kleinen Wettbewerb im Anstarren. „Wo sind sie?"

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn sie hier auf dich warteten?" schnappte der Mann. Harry starrte funkelend auf den Boden. Er atmete aus und murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses, zu leise für den Tränkemeister um irgendetwas Sinnvolles aufzuschnappen.

„Professor?" flüsterte Harry nach einem Augenblick besorgt und kauerte sich tiefer hinter die Ecke. Er fühlte sich nicht annähernd so unsicher, wie er dem Bastard glauben machte, aber es würde gut mit seiner zukünftigen Rolle als Jugendlicher, der, mit dunklen Zauberern auf seiner Fährte und dem Tod der einzigen Familie die er jemals gehabt hatte, zuviel auf der Platte hatte, einhergehen. Harry spürte wie sich sein Herz bedauernd zusammenzog, aber er schob es zur Seite. Sirius war jemand, an den er sich erinnerte, wenn er sicher versteckt hinter den Vorhängen seines Bettes im Schlafsaal war.

„Was sind sie?" Unbehaglich notierte Harry wieviel Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme mitklang. Er schluckte wortlos und warf Snape einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Hoffentlich hatte der Mann das kindische Beben seiner Stimme nicht gehört.

„Sei still, Potter. Du willst sie ja wohl nicht zu uns führen, oder?" Es war offensichtlich wie viel Willen der Mann aufbringen mußte, um sich es kam keine Beleidigung, eine Aufgabe, die in sich selbst schon eine gewaltige Leistung war. Höchstwahrscheinlich jedoch war Snape einfach damit beschäftigt zu beobachten und hielt Harry für das geringere Übel. Harry musterte ihn vorsichtig.

„Ich glaube, sie sind eindeutig weg, Sir," wagte Harry zu sagen. So weit er betroffen war, konnten sie ihr Versteck jetzt verlassen. Harry würde gern ein paar Bücher und neue Roben kaufen; und er wollte weit weg von Snape kommen.

„Du weißt wie du deinen Mund halten kannst, oder?" Snape schien die Fähigkeiten des Jungen in der Hinsicht ernsthaft zu bezweifeln. „Oder soll ich es für dich tun?" Mit erhobenen Augenbraucen musterte der Tränkemeister ihn, bis Harry nickte und die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Komm, Potter," sagte Snape. Er zeigte nicht einmal eine Andeutung von Ermattung, wohingegen Harry sich noch immer nicht so gut fühlte und nicht einmal fähig war sich zu wehren, als er schroff auf seine Füße gezogen wurde. Harry stritt sich nicht mit Snape, wegen der Hand, die seinen Arm festhielt, nicht jetzt wenigstens, nicht solange er in den Knien so schwach war. Ausnahmsweise folgte er ihm ohne Einwände zu erheben.

Snape führte sie über Wege, die Harry niemals als solche erkannt hätte. Dennoch, später konnte sich Harry nicht einmal erinnern, wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen waren, oder wie oft er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Als sie endlich hinaus in die hell erleuchtete und belebte Winkelgasse hinaustraten, fühlte sich Harry beinahe wie sein altes Selbst, ausgenommen des in seinem Kopf wütenden Schmerzes und als Folge dessen eines sehr kurzgehaltenen Temperaments. Er blieb abrupt stehen, wenn er realisierte, daß Snape ihn wohl nicht sobald in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Danke, daß Sie dort ausgeholfen haben, Sir," wählte Harry den höflichen Weg, "aber wissen Sie, Sir, Sie können jetzt gehen," stellte Harry gelassen fest.

„Hältst du mich für dumm oder einfach nur leichtgläubig?" brummte Snape, wenn das unverschämte Balg ihn nachdenklich von oben bis unten musterte, mit einer uncharakteristisch erhobenen Augenbraue.

Harry zuckte die Schultern, aber er führte nicht weiter aus zu welchem Teil der Frage seine Antwort sich bezog. Merlin, wie Harry den Mann hasste. Wie konnte ein Mensch so asozial sein wie er und noch immer menschlich im Inneren? Snape war ein ausgesprochen unfreundlicher Charakter, um seine Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Zur Hölle, selbst wenn Harry dafür bezahlt würde, würde er es nicht tun, es sei denn gefesselt und geknebelt. Harry traf eine schnelle Entscheidung. Er war praktisch noch immer in den Ferien und auch wenn Snape ein Erwachsener war, war er nicht Harrys Vormund. Er würde zu den Dursleys gehen müssen beziehungsweise zu Dumbledore.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Sir," sagte Harry selbstbewußt und ging ohne Umschweife. Vorsichtig, für den Fall das der Mann versuchte ihn zu übertölpeln, trat Harry gerade weit genug zurück, um außerhalb der Reichweite des Tränkemeisters zu bleiben.

„Ich wollte meine Bücher kaufen, bevor ich … unterbrochen wurde."

„Potter!" knurrte Snape drohend, sich nicht bemühend, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Bleibe wo du bist oder ich werde sichergehen, daß du die Kerker für Wochen nicht verlassen wirst, wenn du Kessel schrubbst bis deine Finger bluten!"

Mit diesem Bild im Kopf konnte Harry nicht anders, als das Gesicht zu verziehen. So wie sein Glück im Moment war, würde er für den Rest des Jahres kein Tageslicht mehr sehen; und seine Hände würden nur noch Stümpfe sein, wenn der Bastard mit ihm fertig war. Harry konnte es riskieren, aber Snape war niemand, der vergaß. Seine Tendenz Leuten etwas nachzutragen, deren Eltern oder Großeltern seinen Stolz Generationen zuvor Unrecht getan hatten, war weit bekannt. Der Junge seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem über ihn aufragenden Mann zu.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?" Dieses Mal versuchte Harry nicht, seine Erschöpfung zu verstecken, es würde sowieso nicht viel Gutes tun. Beides war Snape egal.

„Du wirst jetzt nicht deine Bücher kaufen, Potter," biß Snape unfreundlich heraus. „Falls du dich darum geschert hättest, deine Briefe zu lesen, würdest du wissen, daß sich deine Hausleiterin darum kümmert."

„Ist es dann akzeptabel, wenn ich nach … wenn ich etwas essen gehe, Sir?" den Wünschen seines Professors nachkommend, blieb Harry gelassen. Seine OWL-Resultate waren noch immer fest in seinem Koffer verstaut, ungeöffnet zusammen mit einigen Briefen von seinen Freunden. Harry seufzte, wenn Snape ihn einfach nur kalt in den Boden starrte. Was für ein arroganter Mann.

„Wohin gehen wir, Sir?" fragte er nach einem beklemmenden Schweigen.

„Was glaubst du?" schnappte der Tränkemeister ungehalten. „Nach Hogwarts natürlich."

Harry erstarrte an Ort und Stelle. „Aber muß ich nicht den Zug nehmen?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Der Junge dachte ernsthaft, daß er noch mehr Freiheiten bekam, als er bereits hatte. Elendes Kind!

„Was denkst du, Potter," hielt sich Snape zurück. Wenn er schon mit dem Express fahren mußte, um die Bälger zu bewachen, wollte er es wenigstens in Schweigen tun, ohne daß Potter sich an seine Robe klammerte.


	9. Kapitel 8 : Irgendwie Seltsam

**Kapitel 8 – Irgendwie Seltsam**

Als der Junge sich nicht darum scherte, irgendetwas zu sagen, starrte Snape ihn für den Augenblick nur gleichmütig an, bevor er sich abwandte, um die kleinen Grüppchen dümmlich krähender Kinder zu beobachten, die ihnen in der überfüllten Straße, die sie gerade betreten hatten am nähesten standen.

Keiner von beiden wollte mit dem anderen sprechen, also hasteten sie mit gespannten Nerven die Winkelgasse hinter, Snape mit weitausgreifenden Schritten, hin und wieder vor sich hin murrend. Harry trottete in grüblerischem Schweigen hinterher. Er seufzte tief als sie Madam Maulkins passierten. Harry hätter sich gern neue Roben gekauft, um seine Lumpen zu verstecken. Die bunten Roben im Schaufenster betrachtend, blickte er abrupt ab, als ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf blitzte. Vorsichtig abwägend linste er zu Snape hinüber.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht die Farbe gesagt, Sir." Sich um Höflichkeit bemühend Harry neigte seinen Kopf. „Die Roben von diesen Zauberern. Welche Farbe hatten die, falls Sie noch sicher sind, daß es nicht doch gold war?" Ein leicht höhnischer Unterton begleitete seine Frage.

„Wenn du so blind bist wie ein Maulwurf, Potter, solltest du erwägen, eine neue Brille zu kaufen," schlug Snape kalt vor. „Sie waren nicht gold. Nicht jeder muß diese närrische Verrücktheit nach Gryffindor so zur Schau stellen wie du." Snape schien überraschend ... höflich, obwohl der Mann Harrys abgetragenen roten Jumper in offensichtlicher Verachtung musterte. Harry biß sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte eine Antwort, denn er hätte nichts beisteuern können, daß den Bastard nicht noch ärgerlicher gemacht hätte. Schweigend gingen sie weiter und versuchten die Gegenwart des anderen nicht wahrzunehmen; aber Harry mußte es wissen.

„Sir?"

„Was läßt dich glauben, daß ich es dir sage?" Snapes Robe bauschte sich auf, als er seine Geschwindigkeit erhöhte. Harry verbannte alle Gefühle aus seiner Stimme.

„Warum sollten Sie nicht, Sir?"

„Hast du deine Nase nicht schon in genug Dinge verwickelt, die für dich vollkommen ohne Belang sind?" sagte Snape, aber antwortete zu seiner eigenen und des Jungen Überraschung dennoch. „Die Roben sind rot. Purpurrot, um genau zu sein." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Rot waren sie? Purpurn? Wie war das möglich? Für ihn sahen sie aus wie golden, als ob sie in goldenem Einhornblut schwimmen würden. Er schimmerte beständig, als ob Tropfen der Flüssigkeit ihre Roben hinunterströmten. Es sah atemberaubend aus. Was für eine Schande, daß sie die bösen Jungs waren. Was würde ein Phänomen wie dieses auslösen? Konnte es sein, daß seine Magie sein Sehvermögen störte? Hoffentlich nicht, denn seine Augen waren die einzigen Dinge, auf die Harry sich verlassen konnte, ihm die Wahrheit zu zeigen – bis jetzt wenigstens. Vielleicht war es etwas, daß diese Zauberer selbst herbeigeführt hatten. Aber Snape hatte keine goldenen Roben gesehen. Harry knabberte nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Vielleicht waren die golden-... rotgerobten Freunde Toms nach allem doch sein Problem. Nur ein anderes Rätsel, daß zu seinen Füßen abgeladen wurde.

Harry fühlte ein leises Grummeln in seinem Magen. Nun, da die Aufregung vorüber war, war der Hunger mit aller Kraft zurück. Außerdem wurde Harry nicht munterer je mehr Zeit verging. Seine Erschöpfung machte sich bemerkbar. Das ständige Gemurmel der Magie, die ununterbrochen gegen seine Schilde schlug, tat den Rest. Harry fühlte sich überladen mit Impressionen, mit Magie aufgefüllt bis zum äußersten Rand und darüber hinaus schien er sie kontinuierlich durch ... was auch immer aufzusaugen. Es machte ihn wirklich müde.

Flüchtig blickte Harry zu Snape, der ihm voraus mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten voranschritt, seine ganze Haltung unbewegt und imposant. Der Mann strahlte für jeden, der wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen, Gefahr aus. Was für ein Mistkerl. Harry würde eher sich selbst zu einem blutigen Klumpen prügeln, als zu rennen, um mit dieser Kesselkacke mitzuhalten. Sicher war der Bastard fähig langsamer zu gehen, falls er wollte, daß Harry in seiner Nähe blieb. Vielleicht könnte Harry nur ein kleines bißchen langsamer gehen, sich die Schaufenster ansehen und ein bißchen Zeit schinden. Er vertraute darauf, daß Snape weiterging ohne sich umzusehen, denn sicher mußte jeder Schüler so eingeschüchtert von ihm sein, daß er einfach folgte wohin er führte. Vielleicht hatte Harry Glück und Snape würde nicht realisieren, daß er verschwunden war, bis er die Barriere auf dem Bahnhof von King's Cross passiert hatte. Es geschähe dem griesgrämigen Fiesling nur recht. Nun ja, die Zeit würde zeigen, wie Snape mit der Tatsache zurechtkam, daß nicht jeder ihn so sehr fürchtete, um gleich jegliches unabhängiges Denken abzuschalten, nur weil er seine große, häßliche Nase in die Luft reckte.

Harry kicherte leise, als er dem Mann die Winkelgasse hinunter folgte. Er war sorgsam darauf bedacht in den dunkleren Teilen der Straße zu bleiben und vergrößerte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen beständig, bis die Menschenmenge ihm die Sicht auf den hageren, dunklen Schatten nahm.

Großartige Spionagearbeit, dachte Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. Der Mann hatte nur eine Aufgabe und er verlor sie aus den Augen, weil er so sehr mit sich selbst beansprucht war. Harry schnaubte. Wer war nun derjenige, der zu sehr von seiner eigenen Wichtigkeit überzeugt war? Von ihm wegzukommen war beinahe zu einfach. Harry wartete noch eine weitere Minute und starrte uninteressiert in eines der Schaufenster. Erst als sein Magen ein weiteres Mal knurrte und Snape noch immer nicht zurückkam, um ihn zu beschuldigen ein achtloser Idiot zu sein, trat Harry mit einem weiten Blick in die Runde aus dem Strom der Menschen heraus.

Bevor er daran denken konnte, irgendetwas zu essen, brauchte Harry eine ruhige Ecke, um seinen Koffer zu vergrößern. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend griff er in seine Hosentasche und fischte inmitten einiger Kleinigkeiten, die er über den Sommer angesammelt hatte, nach seinem Koffer. Was er in seiner Hosentasche aufbewahrte, waren einige Dinge, die ihn daran erinnerten, was er zurückgelassen hatte. Ein kleiner Stein, den Vernon nach ihm geworfen hatte; ein Knopf von Dudleys Hosen, den Harry in seine Hand beschworen hatte als Dudley sich mit seiner neuesten Flamme unterhielt – es war lustig gewesen. Dann waren da noch ein paar andere Dinge, aber alle von ihnen hielten eine Erinnerung, die ihm half, seine Verwandten zu ertragen. Grummelnd zog Harry alle diese Sachen heraus, da sich sein Koffer dazu entschlossen hatte, sich unter ihnen zu verstecken.

Selbstbewußt auf die anvisierte Ecke zuhaltend blickte Harry auf seine Hand. Sicherheitsnadel, Büroklammer, Knopf, Sein und eine keine Plastikfigur, ein Haarnetz von Tante Petunia und der Dorn von einem Rosenstiel. Harry furchte die Stirn. Wo waren sein verdammter Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig? Er wäre verdammt, wenn er ihn unterwegs verloren hätte. Der Koffer enthielt sein Fotoalbum und seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Mit wachsender Unmut durchsuchte Harry seine anderen Taschen. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er den Koffer schließlich in der Hintertasche seiner Hose fand. Es sicher in seiner Hand haltend, hielt Harry auf seinem Weg inne, um ihn anzuschauen ...

... und fühlte sich prompt mit jemand größerem und standfesterem kollodieren als er es war, denn Harry fand sich wieder auf dem Boden. Er stöhnte wenn sein Hinterteil die Steine traf und fluchte schweigend. Es würde einen netten Bluterguß zum Herumzeigen hinterlassen und sein Koffer war weg. Natürlich mußte er es sein, dem alles passierte.

Es als traurige Tatsache betrachtend, daß Snape sein Abschweifen endlich bemerkt hatte, blickte Harry, in Erwartung wütende, schwarze Augen zu treffen, auf und fand sich selbst mit großen Augen in besorgte hellblaue starrend, die ein Funkeln ähnlich dem des Direktors besaßen, andererseits aber kalt und distanziert schienen, als wögen sie Harry nach einem Maß, dessen Maßeinheit Harry unmöglicherweise ergründen könnte.

Der Blick ließ Schauer über Harrys Rücken laufen, als er sich selbst von Grund aufsammelte und währenddessen nach seinem verlorenen Koffer und seinem einzigen Besitz suchte. Harry versteifte seine schwachen Beine und irgendwie schaffte er es ein entschuldigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen, während er einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir," sagte Harry in leiser, ausdrucksloser Stimme. Er versuchte all die Informationen, die ihm seine Magie lieferte, zu unterdrücken, instinktiv seine Kraft zu einem durchschnittlichen Level hinunterschraubend, um so wenig seiner Stärke wie möglich zu offenbaren.

„Oh nein, mein Junge," beruhigte der Mann mit breitem, freundlichem Grinsen. „Es war völlig mein Fehler." Seine Stimme war überraschend sanft und beruhigend, aber tiefergehende Emotionen waren rar. „Ich war damit beschäftigt, alles anzusehen. Es ist einmalig hier, weißt du." Obwohl sich das ganze Gesicht des Mannes unglaublich erhellte, blieben seine Augen abschätzend, suchend.

„Ja, Sir," grummelte Harry und versuchte unverdächtig auszusehen. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Kerl. Selbst in seinem abgekämpften Zustand spürte wie die Warnglocke seiner Magie schrillte. Es war gruselig, aber Harry dankte der Fügung, daß er nur wenige Schritte von der Menge entfernt war. Langsam aber sicher hatte Harry genug von merkwürdigen Zauberern, deren Magie Purzelbäume schlug. Dennoch, die Magie des Mannes schien unterdrückt, als ob er einige Level abgeschaltet hatte, um so normal zu erscheinen wie jemand es konnte, der eine so lächerliche Kleidung trug wie er.

Die hellblaue Robe war mit Sternen, Monden und eigenartigen, gewellten Linien in unzähligen Farben bedeckt. Es glitzerte und schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, als ob ein paar verrückt gewordene Insekten in Kreisen flogen; und es sah schlimmer aus als Dumbledore und Lockhart zusammen. Die einzige Sache, die noch fehlte, war, daß der Mann Flüche auf ihn abfeuerte, wie die Rotgerobten es getan hatten, nach nur einem kurzen Blick auf ihn.

Allerdings blieb Tom erstaunlich schweigsam. Harry lauschte in sich hinein, aber er konnte nicht das Geringste auffangen. Höchstwahrscheinlich war Tom noch damit beschäftigt seine Wunden zu lecken und im Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen und plante gleichzeitig seine Rache. Harry grinste. Für eine Weile wäre Tom nicht dazu in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun. Seine Magiereserven mußten so niedrig sein wie Harrys, wenn nicht niedriger. Harry fühlte sich leergefegt bis zum Staub und fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute müder. Es war schon erschöpfend einfach die Augen offen zu halten.

„Mein Junge?" Der Zauberer griff Harry an der Schulter und ignorierte das leichte Versteifen der Muskeln und den harten Blick des Jungen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja," biß Harry heraus und trat, weit wach von einem Augenblick zum nächsten, einige Schritte zurück. „Danke, Sir." So sicher wie es in der Hölle heiß war, plante Harry so schnell wie möglich hier herauszukommen. Er sollte nach seinem Koffer suchen, aber er mochte es wirklich nicht, wie der Mann ihn beobachtete. Harry würde erst zurückkommen, wenn er sicher war, daß diese Kreuzung von Kuckuck und Pfau ein für alle Mal verschwunden war.

Auf den Boden blickend, daß es aussah als suche er, vergrößerte Harry bestätig die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Er versuchte seinen Rückzug nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen; darüber brauchte er sich jedoch keine Sorgen zu machen. Lebhaft redend folgte ihm der Narr von einem Zauberer.

Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen und rennen, als ein Gewicht auf seine Schulter drückte. Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch – schon wieder; und dieses Mal wirbelte Harry nach Luft schnappend herum. Merlin! Warum mußte ihn jeder anfassen? Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Sandte er irgendein Signal aus auf dem Bitte herze mich!´ stand? Harry stieß einen hörbaren Seufzer aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert sein sollte über die Gegenwart eines verantwortungsbewußten Erwachsenen, der den verrückten zurückhalten konnte, oder ob er verärgert sein sollte, daß Snape ihn bereits gefunden hatte – und daß sein Magen ein sehr großes bißchen länger warten müßte, bevor er gefüttert würde.

„Potter." Snapes Stimme klang, als würde er sich schrecklich zurückhalten.

„Sir." würdigte Harry mit geballten Fäusten, aber er blieb wo er war. Snape schien die Idee nicht zu gefallen, daß Harry sich wieder verirren könnte. Hätte Harry einen Blick nach hinten riskiert, hätte er gesehen, daß die Reserviertheit in der Stimme des Mannes für den anderen Zauberer vorbehalten war, der gegenüber dem nachtschwarzen Aussehen des Tränkemeisters eigenartig aus dem Rahmen fiel. Der Zauberer schien sich nicht an der neuen Ergänzung ihrer kleinen Gruppe zu stören. Tatsächlich leuchteten seine Augen beachtlich auf, als er den Namen hörte.

„Oh!" rief er bedeutungsvoll aus, als ob der eine Laut alles erklärte. „Harry Potter!" Harrys Augen sprühten Feuer, aber er weigerte sich irgendetwas zu sagen, als der Zauberer ihn durchdringend von oben bis unten musterte. Harry konnte beinahe sehen, wie Snape seine Augen rollte, denn der Mann schnaubte mißbilligend, als der Zauberer übermäßig enthusiastisch vorwärts stürzte und beide von Harrys Händen ergriff.

„Ich habe so gehofft dich zu treffen, mein Junge, bevor die Schule beginnt," plapperte der Mann in einem fort, während Harry seine Hände zurückzog und sich dichter an Snape drückte, denn der war der einzige, der den Mann dazu bringen konnte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Bradarowicz!" bellte Snape und schob Harry hinter seinen Rücken und außerhalb der Reichweite des Zauberers.

„Was?" Harry stotterte mit aufgerissenen Augen. "Sie kennen sich?"

„Oh, aber sicher tun wir das," krähte der Mann energiegeladen gleichzeitig als Snape etwas vor sich hin brummte, daß fast so klang wie: „Unglücklicherweise ja." Harry blinzelte. Kannten sie sich von einem Todessertreffen? Es würde erklären, warum Harry so auf die Magie des Mannes reagiert hatte.

„Das, Potter," knirschte Snape, die offensichtliche Frage von seinem Gesicht ablesend, „ist dein neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Es hörte sich an, als hätte er den Mund voll extra sauerer Limonendrops.

„Das –." Harry konnte sich kaum davon abhalten ‚Ding' zu sagen und mußte sich räuspern, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als offenen Mundes zu starren.

„Oh, ja." Bradarowiczs Lächeln weitete sich beachtlich und Harry verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht bei solch einer Schau von ... äußerster Blödheit. „Ich freue mich darauf, dich zu unterrichten," fuhr der Typ fort, als ob Harry der einzige Schüler wäre, dem er irgendetwas beibringen würde.

„Übrigens, mein Name ist Bradarowicz. Jashonek Bradarowicz." Sein Lächeln bekam etwas Schleimiges, als er sich verschwörerisch vorbeugte. „Du, natürlich," bot der schrill gekleidete Zauberer an, „darfst mich Professor Brado nennen oder Nik, wenn du möchtest." Harry wußte es nicht, aber der Blick, den er Snape zuwarf, war beinahe ein Flehen. Es konnte unmöglich noch schlimmer werden – oder lächerlicher.

„Sie wollen Verteidigung unterrichten?" Harry war noch immer unter Schock. Dieser psychotische Pfau war tatsächlich ihr neuer DADA-Professor? Sah sich Dumbledore die Leute überhaupt an, bevor er sie für einen Job anheuerte? Harry starrte auf die Kreuzung von Lockhart und Dumbledore und Umbridge und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Snapes linke Augenbraue in unglaubliche Höhen klettern. Beide Männer musterten ihn ausdruckslos, als ob sie sich nicht sicher waren, richtig gehört zu haben. Harry blinzelte. Hoffentlich hatte er seine Gedanken nicht laut ausgesprochen, obwohl, wenn er die Art und Weise wie ihn die Erwachsenen ansahen in die Rechnung einbezog, schien es durchaus möglich. Harry fluchte und starrte auf seine Füße. Er war Hackfleisch, sollte er jemals zur Schule zurückkommen. Gute Noten in Verteidigung konnte er vergessen bevor das Jahr angefangen hatte. Harry seufzte schwer, als er spürte, daß sich die Erschöpfung mit Nachdruck zurückmeldete. Innerlich schloß Harry diese Schublade. Dieser Typ konnte kaum schlimmer sein als die Kuh Umbridge. Harry wandt sich unruhig. Wann immer Harry wegblickte, fühlte er... – Brabados? Brabidis? – Augen auf sich

So mißtrauisch wie Snape war, hatte er es auch bemerkt, denn seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und er starrte den Zauberer zu Boden, als ob er irgendein Teil eines Kuriositätenkabinetts wäre. Snape stieß den Jungen grob zur Seite und positionierte siich selbst direkt zwischen ihn und den noch immer unverblümt glotzenden Mann.

„Geh weiter, Potter. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag, um nach King's Cross zu kommen." Benommen ging Harry ein paar Schritte, bevor er sich an etwas Wichtiges erinnerte.

„Mein Koffer, Sir!" rief Harry aus. Snape blickte gereizt auf ihn hinunter.

„Was jetzt, Potter?" Jedes Wort tröpfelte wie Gift aus seiner Kehle.

„Ich hab ihn verloren, als Bronto ... er," Harry hatte den verrückten Namen des verrückt plappernden Mannes schon wieder vergessen, „in mich reingerannt ist."

„Und du kannst ihn nicht nehmen weil?"

„Er ist geschrumpft." Seufzte Harry säuerlich und entschied sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu ignorieren. Das eisige Starren erzählte zweifelsfrei, was er von Harrys fraglichem Geisteszustand hielt.

„Und wie, Potter, hast du das vollbracht?" fragte Snape in einer Stimme, die Stahl schneiden konnte.

„Ich hab gar nichts vollbracht, Professor." Harry lächelte hell, Respekt tropfte von seinen Worten, und er dachte schnell. „Ich hab es mit mir geschleppt, bis eine Hexe mich sah, wie ich mich damit abmühte. Sie half mir aus." Sein Lächeln weitete sich. „Sie war wirklich nett, die Hexe, war sie wirklich." Es blieb fraglich, ob der Tränkemeister ihm glaubte oder einfach nur genug hatte mit Harry Potter Trivialitäten auszutauschen. Was immer der Grund, Harry war es recht, und wenn nur der neue DADA-Professor ihn nicht so anstarren würde, ob nun aus Ehrfurcht, Bewunderung, Haß oder irgendetwas anderem, wäre Harry beinahe zufrieden gewesen, ruhig mit Snape mit zu gehen.

Gähnend beobachtete Harry, wie Snape seinen Koffer mit einem einfachen Zauber zu sich rief, und er hätte sich für seine Dummheit schlagen mögen. Er hätte das ohne Zauberstab tun können und niemand hätte irgendetwas erfahren. Harry riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem neuen Professor. Sollte der Pfau wirklich Magie sehen können – und Harry glaubte es – dann hatte er möglicherweise gut darin getan, den Herbeirufungszauber tatsächlich zu vergessen. Er schnaubte und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Mit dem großartigen Ausmaß an Kontrolle, daß Harry über seine Magie hatte, würde er wahrscheinlich jeden einzelnen Koffer in der Winkelgasse zu sich gerufen haben. Für die nächste Zeit war Harry besser beraten, wie ein Muggel zu leben.

Harry dachte an die kurze Zeit zurück, die er den Zauberer beobachtet hatte. Er war sich sicher, daß der Mann versucht hatte, sein Magielevel zu verstecken, um weniger gefährlich und seltsam zu erscheinen als er wirklich war. Das führte zu Nummer eins in Harrys Überlegungen. Als erstes mußte man fähig sein, magische Energie zu sehen, bevor man versuchen konnte, sie zu verstecken; was zu Nummer zwei führte. Um die Magie zu verstecken, mußte man sich ihrer gewahr sein, so viel hatte Harry bereits aus Erfahrung gelernt; was zu Nummer drei führte. Der Mann mußte – allerwenigstens – den Roten Roben ähnlich sein. Vielleicht kannten sie sich tatsächlich. Aber was spielte er für ein Spiel, zu starren wie ein liebeskranker Mad-Eye Moody, zu lächeln wie ein von Limonendrops high gewordener Dumbledore, und zu sprechen wie dieser Trottel mit Namen Lockhart? Er machte einen totalen Narren aus sich selbst und er schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Konnte es noch lächerlicher werden? Es gab nichts Unglaubwürdigeres als die Geschichte, mit der der Typ versucht hatte, sie abzufüttern.

Harry grübelte ob Brenderi, Bradawi oder wie immer sein Name war ein gefährlicher Narr oder eher eine närrische Gefahr darstellte. Er konnte den Mann nicht in seine Nähe lassen. Harry würde nicht riskieren, seinen Plan zu gefährden, selbst wenn er gegenüber seinem DADA-Professor ein wenig mit Vorurteilen belastet war. Wen scherte es? Seine vergangenen Erfahrungen gaben ihm sicherlich genug Gründe jedem zu mißtrauen, der die Bildfläche so merkwürdig betrat wie er. Harry fand ihn seltsam noch bevor er wußte, daß er die neue Ergänzung des Personals von Hogwarts war. Er würde beide Augen offen halten müssen, wenn der grinsende Tölpel in seiner Nähe war.

Müde blinzelnd zwang Harry seine Augen auf und folgte dem Tränkemeister auf der sicheren Seite – weg von dem Kerl Branowici. Harry stolperte hin und wieder auf wackligen Beinen und behielt keinen Gedanken für seinen leeren Magen.


	10. Kapitel 9 : King's Cross

**Kapitel 9 - King's Cross**

So müde wie Harry auch war, er beobachtete die beiden Männer aufmerksam. Einer schwatzte unaufhörlich über sein Heimatland, seine Essgewohnheiten und seine Begeisterung für Farben – als ob das nicht offensichtlich gewesen wäre. Er schien es nicht nötig zu haben zu atmen, aber hin und wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Blick um Hindernis unbewegter Dunkelheit herum und starrte Harry an. Der andere stellte einen Blick voll Häme und äußerster Verachtung zur Schau, von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem spottenden Grinsen, und versuchte ansonsten den Mann ebenso wie sein Gerede zu ignorieren. Es schien ein lautloser Krieg zu sein und Harry war sehr neugierig zu wissen, wer als Sieger daraus hervorkommen würde.

Was brachte sie so gegeneinander auf? Harry konnte Snapes Abscheu verstehen, das konnte er wirklich. Ein Blick auf den grinsenden Narren und jeder war vollständig von seiner Dummheit und Einfalt überzeugt oder würde nicht einem einzigen Wort trauen, das der Mann von sich gab. Er war eine Kuriosität wie Hagrids Lieblinge. Ein Wort zur falschen Zeit oder fragwürdigem Auftreten und die ganze gezähmte Magie würde sich mit Vehemenz einen Weg bahnen. Harry fand sich selbst auf Snape setzend. Wenigstens wußte er bei dem Bastard woran er war. Harry lauschte aufmerksam als Snape eine neue Runde eröffnete.

„Sollten Sie nicht woanders sein, den Bahnhof bewachen bis die Schüler eintreffen?" unterbrach Snape den endlosen Redefluß und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Es war ziemlich interessant zu sehen, wie sie einander beäugten ohne die Gegenwart des anderen überhaupt anzuerkennen. Wäre Harry nicht von der magischen Aura des fremden Zauberers alarmiert gewesen, hätte es es wahrscheinlich einen Lacher wert gefunden; aber zu oft fand er sich nicht nur unter einem sondern zwei durchdringenden Blicken. Harry mußte zugeben, daß er sich unter dem, den der Tränkemeister in seine Richtung schickte bedeutend besser klar kam. Der neue DADA-Professor schien beides nichts auszumachen, denn er antwortete fröhlich.

„Oh, ja, aber dieser Auror von dir hat mich weggeschickt." Der schreiend bunt gekleidete Zauberer blickte Snape undankbar an. „Er sagte, ich sollte die Zeit für einen schnellen Blick in die Gegend nutzen. Moddy oder Muddy oder etwas in der Art hieß er, doch falls ich mich nicht irre, hat es ihm gar nicht gefallen, daß ich ihn so genannt habe." Anscheinend blind zu jeglichen Motiven, die der Auror gehabt haben könnte, schüttelte er bloß bedauernd seinen Kopf. „Er schien ziemlich sicher, die Situation auch ohne meine Hilfe handhaben zu können."

Was für ein Idiot! Im letzten Augenblick biß sich Harry in die Innenseiten seiner Wangen, um es nicht laut zu sagen, doch er konnte das Rollen seiner Augen nicht unterdrücken, während er das lächerliche Geplappere an sich vorbeiplätschern ließ. Indes, da er beide genau im Auge behielt, war es nicht an Harry vorbeigegangen, daß der Blick des Pfaus genauso kühl und gelassen waren wie zu Beginn.

Der Tränkemeister sah aus, als bezweifelte er seinen eigene Zurechnungsfähigkeit, den hirnlosen Idioten nicht mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs wegzujagen. Für Harry war es offensichtlich, daß sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Snapes Abscheu in der Gegenwart des Mannes wurde nur noch größer als die Zeit verging. Harry war so in Gedanken verloren, daß er noch weiter die Straße hinunterging, als beide Männer abrupt angehalten hatten. Blinzelnd fand sich Harry ungeduldig zurückgerufen.

„Potter, halt dich an meiner Robe fest," verlangte Snape murrend, als Harry ihn ansah, nicht sicher was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?" Harry war entsetzt.

„Weil ich vorhabe, dich mit mir zu nehmen, wenn ich appariere." Snapes Erklärung war einfach, aber der Ton seiner Stimme ließ es klingen wie die größte Beleidigung. „Falls du jedoch vorziehst mit ... Professor Bradarowicz zu apparieren..." Es brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Noch ehe Snape zu Ende gesprochen hatte, griff Harry fest nach der Robe des Tränkemeisters. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu bleiben, während er gerade noch den starren Stoff berührte.

Mit finsterem Gesicht zog Snape den Jungen näher zu sich heran. Es wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft, ihnungen unterwegs zu verlieren. Sicher, daß der brabbelnde Narr von ganz allein folgen würde, apparierte Snape kurzerhand und hoffte, daß der Idiot von einem Zauberer die Apparation vermasseln und sich in Dutzende kleiner Teile auflöste.

Als das Gefühl auseinandergerissen und gleichzeitig wieder zusammengefügt zu werden Harry mit einem schmerzhaften Zusammenziehen seines Magens zurückließ, stolperte er hastig weg von seinem Professor, zu ihm

aufblickend, um ihm zu sagen wohin er sich mal konnte. Dann bemerkte Harry, daß er durch dunkle Augen beobachtet wurde, in deren Winkeln ein höchst zufriedenes Glitzern stand und Harry schluckte, was immer ihm auf der Zunge lag hinunter. Der Kerl freute sich, als hätte er das schon immer tun wollen. Bastard.

Schwer seufzend blickte sich Harry um. Plötzlich war er froh, daß er nichts gegessen hatte. King's Cross, Harry registrierte, daß sie direkt vor den Zug appariert waren, war noch immer weitestgehend ruhig. Harry sah niemanden aus seinem Jahrgang, aber es waren noch immer gut zwei Stunden bis der Zug abfahren würde. Die meisten von ihnen würden nicht bis zehn Minuten vorher hier auftauchen, und wenn Treiben und Trubel begann, wollte Harry bereits sicher und gesund in seinem Abteil sitzen.

"Wo ist der Pfau?" fragte er nur halb interessiert und ignorierte Snapes maskenhaftes, finsteres Gesicht, bis er selbst rastlos wurde.

"Naja, ich kann mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern," knirschte Harry, während er sich vorstellte, wie eine Gummiente träge auf einem Teich dahintrieb, um seine Emotionen ruhig zu halten. Er war nicht gerde die heldenhafteste Sache sich vorzustellen, aber es funktionierte ganz gut.

Der Tränkemeister grinste hämisch. „Ich glaube, er gab dir die Erlaubnis, ihn Nik zu nennen." Harry und Snape gleichermaßen verzogen das Gesicht in Abscheu vor solcher Vertraulichkeit. Wer hätte gedacht, daß eine Zeit kommen würde, in der sie tatsächlich etwas gemein hatten? Würden die Wunder niemals aufhören? Harry wollte schon vorschlagen, daß sie ohne ‚Nik' weitergingen, als er einen Ruf hörte, der genauso schrill war wie die Roben, die einen Moment später auftauchten.

„Mein Junge!" Der Zauberer schien außer Atem und schrecklich aufgeregt. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, als ich auf der anderen Seite herauskam." Er machte eine Bewegung als ob er Harrys Kopf streicheln wollte, aber der Junge duckte sich weg und biß die Zähne zusammen bis sie weh taten. Harry dachte an Tom und gemahnte sich, die Gegenwart des Narren zu ertragen; und er dachte an Fehlschläge und deren Konsequenzen, beides Dinge, die er sich nicht mehr leisten konnte.

„Severus, geht es dir gut?" Harry wirbelte seinen Kopf herum, als die Aufmerksamkeit des Zauberer sich dem verdrießlich dreinblickenden Tränkemeiste zuwandte. Auf keinen Fall wollte Harry Snapes Reaktion zu der vor Gefühlen triefenden Frage verpassen.

„Nein," presste Snape hervor. „Mir geht es nicht gut, Bradarowicz." Er spuckte den Namen wie eine Krankheit. „Aber nenne mich nur noch ein einziges Mal Severus und ich werde glücklicher sein als ich jemals war. Und wissen Sie warum?" Er pirschte sich an den Mann heran, der wenigstens genug Verstand hatte leicht unervös auszusehen, als er abstreitend seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Wir werden eine neue Stelle im Personal frei zu besetzen haben, weil Sie tot sein werden."

Harry grinste. Snape schien regelrecht aufzublühen, als er ‚Nicky' deteilgetreu mitteilte, was er ihm antun würde, bevor er in den Staub beißen würde. Langsam aber sicher mußte selbst der dümmste Zauberer erkennen, daß er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hatte, denn das Grinsen des Narren verlor sich in einem ansonsten ganz passabel ausschauenden Gesicht und der harte Blick in den hellen Augen schärfte sich. Wann immer der neue DADA-Professor vorsichtig einen Schritt zurücktrat, trat Snape einen ausgreifenden Schritt nach vorne. Es war ein Spiel und Harry liebte es. Selbst wenn sie sich entschieden hätte, ihre festumklammerten Zauberstäbe zu ziehen oder auf Muggelart aufeinander loszugehen, würde er nicht unterbrochen haben solange es bedeutete, daß ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Das war selbst Blutvergießen wert, denn es war nicht sein, sondern von den zwei Personen, die er mit am meisten hasste.

Die Leute behielten soviel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und den nahezu physisch aufeinander losgehenden Männer. Harry stand dazwischen, beobachtend und auf all die Beschimpfungen lauschend, die aus Snape herausströmten wie Wasser. Der Mann brauchte nicht einmal nachzudenken. Er warf einfach alles nach vorn, das ihm in den Kopf kam. Nun ja, Harry neigte seinen Kopf, irgendetwas mußte ja auch für Snape bei seinem Professorenjob an Hogwarts herausspringen. Harry prägte sich ein so viel er konnte, um bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit Malfoy mit einigen der kreativsten Beleidigungen zu beschenken.

Harry hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es so weiterging, hin und her. Doch die Verteidigung des neuen Professors war oft nicht mehr als ein dümliches Öffnen seines Mundes. Er sah aus wie ein gestrandeter Goldfisch in den Fängen einer Katze. Es war großartig. Selbstverständlich würde Harry sich normalerweise nicht am Elend anderer Leute weiden, nicht wenn Snape dafür verantwortlich war, aber das hier war einfach klasse; außerdem hörte sich das ‚mein Junge' des Wasserkopfs für Harry an wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen ... oder diesen Mann.

Es war ein Junge mit sehr kurzem abstehendem Haar, das in orangen und pinkfarbenen Streifen schimmerte, der den verbalen Angriff zwischen den beiden Gegnern stoppte. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Der Anblick, den der Junge bot, schmerzte in jedermans Augen, es sei denn man war bereits blind. Außerdem trug er die lächerlichste Bekleidung, die Harry jemals das Unglück hatte sehen zu müssen, ausgenommen eine Person. Er wollte den Gedanken wirklich nicht weiterspinnen. Die Robe des Jungen war in einem häßlichen Braun und fliederfarben kariert mit großblättrigen Blüten in zitronengrün und gelb. Der Schnitt war auch seltsam. Harry hatte solche Roben nirgendwo sonst gesehen. Die babyblauen Stiefel, die unter der Robe hervorlugten hatten pinke und orange Sterne und Monde eingeprägt. Wenigstens, dachte Harry, passten sie zu seinem Haar.

Der Junge rannte stürmisch auf sie zu, positionierte sich zwischen der einzigen Person die kein Brennen in den Augen verursachte und ... Harry seufzte. Die Verwandtschaft war da. Er hoffte bloß, daß der Junge nicht so verrückt war wie der Pfau und seine Roben erkennen ließen. Der Junge sah aus, als ob jemand einige Eimer mit Farbe über ihm ausgeschüttet hätte. Harry presste seine Augen zusammen und zögerte sie wieder zu öffnen.

Erst als ein lautes, gurrendes Geräusch an seine Ohren drang, gewann Harrys Neugier die Überhand. Er blickte auf und fragte sich, warum sich sein zukünftiger Professor benahm wie eine Bruthenne, abwechselnd den kunterbunten Jungen in die Wangen kneifend und ihn umarmend. Ob Mut, vererbte Doofheit oder nur genug Verstand die Familienmitglieder am Leben zu erhalten; der Junge hatte geschafft, was die anderen Menschen hier aus Selbstschutz vermieden hatten; und Harry wäre nicht dazwischen gegangen, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abgehangen hätte.

Snapes einschüchternde Gesichtszüge schienen eisiger als zuvor. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht, als beide versuchten mit ihm zu sprechen; er hob einfach sein Kinn und heuchelte, daß sie nicht da waren. Traurigerweise führte das dazu, daß sich die beiden zu der einzig anderen greifbaren Person umwandten. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und fluchte auf sich selbst. Warum war er nicht schon eingestiegen? Der Zug stand bereits seit ihrer Ankunft da. Ärger wallte ihn ihm auf, doch er blieb wo er war, als der Zauberer den Jungen zu ihm führte, seufzte schwer und dachte, daß die Zeit letztlich vorbeigehen würde. Er brauchte ihre Verrücktheit nicht viel länger aushalten.

„Das ist Junas. Mein Sohn," stellte der Narr den Jungen mit einem breiten Grinsen vor.

„Dachte ich mir," murmelte Harry und verzog das Gesicht. Konnte das Schicksal nicht einmal Nachsicht zeigen? Der Junge mußte einfach mit diesem ‚Nicky'-Typen verwandt sein. Das wäre ein Namen zum Hassen, entschied Harry. Sollte er jemals Kinder haben, diesen Name würde garantiert und für alle Ewigkeit nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Dennoch, man sollte ein Kind nicht für die Fehler seines Vaters verantwortlich machen. Harry zauberte sein strahlendes Gryffindor-Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Er begrüßte den Jungen mit höflicher Zurückhaltung und einem angefügten „Hallo", welches nicht zu viel preisgab, als daß sie Harry gegenwärtige Stimmung herausfiltern könnten.

Der Mann drängte den Jungen, der nicht viel jünger als Harry aussah, nach vorn direkt neben ihn. Er grinste schüchtern und drehte instinktiv einen großen Bogen um die düstere, Abscheu ausstrahlende Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Kleverer Junge, hoffentlich mehr als sein Vater. Trotzdem zögerte Harry irgendetwas zu glauben, das der Junge sagte. Ein paar Augenblicke zuvor hatte er weder Schüchternheit noch Unsicherheit oder irgendetwas ähnliches gezeigt, als er zwischen die beiden ausgewachsenen Zauberer getreten war. War er der nächste in der Scharade? Da Vater und Sohn zusammen waren, war das nicht zu bezweifeln. Harry seufzte. Sein Glas genannt Durchhaltevermögen war bis zum Rand gefüllt. Bald würde es dem unglücklichen Kerl ins Gesicht explodieren, der ihm einmal zu oft in de Quere kam. Harry furchte seine Stirn, wenn eine Hand sein Haar zerzauste. Er zog sich abrupt zurück, so daß besagte Hand für einen Moment die Luft streichelte, bevor sie enttäuscht hinabsank.

„Und dies, Junas, Sohn," und das einzige, daß Harry vermisste war der Trommelwirbel, „ist Harry Potter." Der Junge starrte ihn genauso an wie der Vater, als der seinen Namen zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Sein Blick war wenigstens nicht ganz so beunruhigend, vielleicht wegen dem fehlenden Funkeln in den braunen, mit gelben und grünen Punkten gesprenkelten Augen.

„Er ist in der sechsten Klasse an Hogwarts." Bradarowicz schaute seinen Sohn mit einem Ausdruck von Tadel an, und die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Du bist in der sechsten Klasse?" Zweifelnd wandte er sich Harry zu. „Ich dachte, du würdest in der fünften sein, so wie ich."

„Nun ja," Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht, denn genug war genug, „Letztes Jahr war ich in der fünften. Es tut mir sehr leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Junas, oder?" Der Junge war genauso obskur wie sein Vater. Es ließ nicht Gutes ahnen für Harry, denn das Gefühl eingekreist zu werden wuchs um ein Vielfaches. Jetzt, mutmaßte Harry, hatte er auch unter den Schülern einen Beobachter. Harry hoffte nur, daß der Junge nicht nach Gryffindor kam, aber so wie er sein Glück kannte, konnte es gar nichts anderes sein.

„Na na, mein Junge, es ist nicht nett, solche Dinge zu sagen." Offensichtlich hatte der Pfau etwas wie Familiensinn in seinem Erbsenhirn. Harry ballte hinter seinem Rücken die Fäuste. Er mochte nicht den bestätigen Strom von ‚mein Junge' nicht. Er war niemandes ‚Junge' und bestimmt nicht der von diesem Narren. Dieser Wasserkopf hatte seinen eigenen Jungen, den er rechtmäßig so nennen konnte. Harrys Fäuste knirschten. Irgendwann in naher Zukunft würde er dem Mann sagen, was genau er von ihm und seinem ‚mein Junge' hielt.

„Ich?" Harry blieb für den Moment höflich. „Ich habe nur mein Bedauern ausgedrückt, daß wir unmöglich in dieselbe Klasse gehen könnten, Professor Bradabisi." Harry hatte sich für das respektvollle ‚Sir' entschieden, aber dieser Typ verdiente einfach niemandes Respekt. Jetzt ignorierte er den verwundeten Blick in seine Richtung. Schmale Augen beobachteten Harry intensiv und gerade als der Zauberer seinen Mund öffnen wollte, um eine Argumentation fortzuführen, die Harry schwerfallen würde einfach zu schlucken, entschied Snape sich nützlich zu machen und griff ein.

„Genug davon, Bradarowicz." Er sandte einen Blick voller Ekel zu dem grellbunten Jungen und fuhr fort: „Bringen Sie ihren Clown von einem Sohn zum Zug und nehmen Sie den Posten am Bahnhofseingang ein. Das ist, falls Sie ihn finden können bevor der Zug nach Hogwarts abfährt." Für einen Augenblick schien der blauäugige Mann unentschlossen, aber Snapes düsterer Blick brachte ihn dazu, sich in die korrekte Richtung umzudrehen, denn er nahm seinen Sohn an den Schultern und nickte, ein neues Grinsen versöhnlich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du hast natürlich recht, Seve– lieber Kollege." Er wandte sich zu Harry um und seine Roben knisterten und raschelten nervenaufreibend. Harry starrte beschäftigt in Snapes bleiche Gesichtszüge. Der bösartige Grinsen, das sich selbst auf dem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht breitgemacht hatte, war es wert sich zu erinnern. Falls dieser Idiot von einem DADA-Professor nicht die Galle gehabt hätte, dem Tränkemeister den Rücken zuzudrehen, hätte er erkannt, daß 'lieber Kollege' nicht ausgesprochen besser war, als den beeindruckend gefährlichen Mann bei seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Niemals hatte Harry so viel Abscheu an irgendjemanden gerichtet gesehen, nicht einmal sich selbst. Er wußte nicht, was in diesem schmierigen Kopf vorging, aber vielleicht hätte Harry ja ein bißchen Glück in diesem Jahr und die bissigeren Beschimpfungen würden sich in Kräuterkunde zur fünften Klasse und zum Esstisch der Professoren verlagern. Es würde von Harrys Seite her eine Menge Zeit sparen, wenn die Aufmerksamkeit sich für dieses Mal nicht ausschließlich auf ihn konzentrierte. Ohne Kommentar erduldete Harry das ‚mein Junge' ein letztes Mal und beobachtete wie Vater und Sohn zum Hogwarts Express hinübergingen, ihre Köpfe zusammensteckend und lebhaft gestikulierend um diesen oder jenen Punkt zu unterstreichen.

„Er ist ein Pfau mit einer Schraube locker." Sagte Harry aus dem blauen heraus und fand sich wieder unter einem forschend eindringlichen Blick. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Snape jedoch nichts zu zu seinem unangebrachten Kommentar über einen seiner Kollegen beizusteuern. Wenn Snape ihn während des Unterrichts zu Boden schliff, würde Harry da sein, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, etwas zu sagen, ohne daß er zweimal soviel zurückbekam, wie Snape gewöhnlicherweise austeilte. Bis dahin hätte der Tränkemeister hoffentlich die geplante Unterredung vergessen, die nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts stattfinden sollte. Harry freute sich ganz sicher nicht darauf.

Tränkemeister und Schüler schwiegen bis die schillernden Roben komplett aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden waren. Beide waren ein bißchen benommen mit der Erkenntnis, daß sie völlig übereinstimmten in ihrem Verständnis, daß sie die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten, aber daß sie die bloße Existenz dieser Familie von Pfauen absolut hassten. Harry hätte über diese erstaunliche Tatsache ein wenig länger nachgedacht, hätte er nicht in diesem Augenblick eine Mähne verblüffend roten Haares gesehen, neben einem Mädchen, das ihre Arme voller Bücher hatte und die meisten von ihnen gerade auf ihrem überrannt aussehenden Freund ablud.

Harry ging nur einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, bevor er plötzlich stoppte als wäre er in eine Wand gelaufen, denn zum ersten Mal konnte er die Magie sehen, die seine Freunde besaßen und er war erstaunt, denn er hätte es zuvor niemals für möglich gehalten.


	11. Kapitel 10 : Fragen über Fragen

**Kapitel 10 – Fragen über Fragen**

Harry schloß seine Augen. Er wollte nicht über Magie nachdenken; er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie um ihn herumwirbelte und nach ihm griff. Umso mehr Menschen durch die Barriere traten, desto stärker mußte Harry gegen die Magie kämpfen, die durch ihn hindurchwogte; und mit jeder Minute wurde es schwieriger. Benommen stand er da und versuchte fast erfolglos den Überfluß zu kontrollieren, als er einen tief empfundenen Schrei aus Richtung des Eingangs kommen hörte.

„Harry!" Bevor Harry wußte was geschah, hatte er einen Arm voll Hermione rund um sich herum. Sofort versteifte sich sein Körper. Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung zögernd, überrollt von einem rapiden Kanonenfeuer von Fragen. Es schien, als hätten sie ihn letztendlich entdeckt.

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry zurück, einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht. Sie konnten nicht bereits über seine Begegnung mit Snape und den Roten Roben wissen, oder? Der Tränkemeister hatte ihr Treffen nicht allzu sehr gemocht. Er würde nicht herumgehen und allen erzählen, wie er das Leben des Jungen-Der-Überlebte wieder einmal gerettet hatte.

„Geht es dir gut? Wir waren krank vor Sorge! Warum hast du nicht geschrieben?" Harrys Herz beruhigte sich. Sie sprach über seinen Sommer. Das war ein Problem weniger, das auf seinem Geist lastete. Er wollte niemandem über die Roten Roben erzählen, daß Snape es wußte, war schlimm genug.

Harry hätte ihr geantwortet, litte er nicht aufgrund Hermines überwältigender Umklammerung an einem Mangel and Luft; und aus nächster Nähe schien ihre magische Aura atemberaubend und Kräfte zehrend.

Die Farbe war – nun ja, Harry konnte es nicht sagen. Es war unmöglich eine Farbe festzumachen, denn zum ersten versuchte Harry nicht hinzusehen und zum zweiten war Hermine von einem Regenbogen aus strahlender, sie träge umwirbelnder Magie umgeben. Ihre Stärke schien um einiges über dem Durschnitt zu liegen – keine Überraschung – aber es war weit mehr als Harry gedacht hätte. Sie brauchte die Besuche in der Bibliothek eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

Harry mußte sich zwingen, sie nicht anzustarren. Er hatte niemals jemanden mit so vielen Farben in der Aura gesehen – nicht daß er überhaupt viele gesehen hätte. Er fragte sich, was es bedeutete, fand sich aber in ihrer Umarmung rastlos werdend. Wenigstens war er nicht zurückgezuckt, als sie auf ihn niedergefahren war. Harry seufzte. Anscheinend plante sie nicht, ihn in nächster Zet gehen zu lassen, also strich er ihr beruhigend über ihren noch immer kraushaarigen Kopf und wartete, daß sie zu Sinnen kam und hinunter von ihrem Gefühlshoch. Er wußte wirklich nicht, wie er mit Leuten umgehen sollte, die in ihrer Betrübnis so offen waren wie sie. Harry mußte sich erst wieder ans Zeigen von Emotionen gewöhnen.

Harry wurde unruhig inmitten von so viel Magie. Knapp an Geduld konnte er außerdem Hermines Magie nach ihm greifen spüren. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Hermine wußte nicht, daß sie es tat. Jeder, den er bisher getroffen hatte, tat Dinge wie diese unbewußt so weit Harry beobachtet hatte – ausgenommen natürlich die merkwürdigen Zauberer in ihren roten Roben. Seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst, spannte Harry seine Muskeln, um sie sanft zurückzudrücken, als seine Rettung kam.

„Laß ihn los, Hermine!" Harry drehte den Kopf und sah Ron zu ihnen aufschließen, ein breites, fröhliches Grinsen auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht, und er verlagerte die Bücherstapel, um sie besser halten zu können. Ron hatte seinen Wachstumsschub diesen Sommer gehabt und ragte fast einen Kopf größer neben ihm auf. Erleichtert endlich Hilfe zu haben, trat Harry einen Schritt zurück und atmete tief durch.

„Danke, Ron. Ich dachte ich würde sterben aus Sauerstoffmangel." sagte Harry leichthin und versuchte nicht zu genau auf seinen Freund zu gucken, dessen Energie ihn in einem brillianten blauen Licht blendete, das nur an den Rändern weiß flackerte. Harry wußte nicht viel über die Bedeutung der verschiedenen Farben magischer Auren, die zu einem gewissen Grad die innere Stärke des Energiezentrums eines Zauberers vor Auge führten. Mit Sicherheit wußte Harry jedoch – mit Unterstützung durch Toms Hintergrundwissen – daß es auf gewisse Art bedeutsam war. Jede Farbschattierung im blauen Bereich bezeichnete außergewöhnliche Kraft und Stärke; was die weiße Farbe bedeutete, hatte Harry keine Ahnung. Harry war baff, als er Ron zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte; und er erschauerte noch immer, denn Ron war vollkommen in Unkenntnis von dem, was er in der Lage sein sollte zu tun – oder zu sein. Ron sollte nicht so viele Probleme bei einfachen Zaubersprüchen haben, wie sie in der Schule unterrichtet wurden. Zur Hölle, er sollte in der Schule überhaupt keine Probleme haben.

„Yeah, Kumpel, dachte ich auch." Völlig blind gegenüber der Beklommenheit, die sein Freund fühlte, grinste Ron verschmitzt. Beide von ihnen ignorierten Hermines Ausdruck verletzter Würde.

„Aber sie hat recht, weißt du." Ron musterte Harry prüfend von oben bis unten, als ob sich selbst zu überzeugen, daß es seinem Freund wirklich gut ging. Dann fand sich Harry wieder in einer knochenbrechenden Umklammung, unfähig zu atmen und offenen Mundes; Ron hatte die Bücher einfach in Hermines Arme geschoben. Harry presste seine Lider fest zusammen und unterdrückte seine Magie so gut er konnte, den die von Ron spielte verrückt.

„Es ist gut, dich wiederzuhaben, Kumpel," sagte Ron in tieferer Stimme als Harry gewohnt war. „Mom ist verrückt vor Sorge." Harry schluckte. Er war froh, daß seine Hände noch immer in seinen Hosentaschen verborgen waren, denn sie waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, daß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Harry hatte wirklich einige Schwierigkeiten Dinge wie zu viel Magie und ... Umarmungen – selbst von seinen besten Freunden - zu ertragen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Harry würde ihr Energielevel später herausfinden, für jetzt mußte er der Gryffindor sein, an den sie sich erinnerten. Als Ron ihn einen Moment später losließ, die Bücher mit entschuldigendem Ausdruck zurücknehmend, musterte Harry sie skeptisch.

„Was ist los mit euch zweien?" fragte Harry, als er sie forschend beobachtete. „Es ist nicht so schlimm bei den Dursleys." Ron schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, griff Harrys Handgelenk mit überraschender Stärke und zog den widerstrebenden Jungen mit tiefem Stirnrunzeln hinter sich her.

„Wir müssen uns ernsthaft unterhalten, Harry Potter," ermahnte sie und festigte ihren Griff, als ob sie Angst hatte, er würde sich in Luft auflösen.

„Aber Hermine—" Harry versuchte ein paar Worte der Verwirrung einzubringen.

„Nicht hier. Warte bis wir allein sind!" Ihr Ton war brüsk und erinnerte entfernt an ihre Hausleiterin. Harrys Kopf fuhr herum. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den anderen Professor, der hier noch herumschlich. Es war erstaunlich, daß beide seiner Freunde so offen handelten, aber natürlich – Harry schnaubte. Snape schlich wortwörtlich herum. Der Tränkemeister war in einer schattigen Nische in Stellung gegangen. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nicht gesehen. War ja klar, Snape tat solche Dinge wahrscheinlich instinktiv, alles observierend wußte Harry. Seine Augen glitzerten. Hermines gefühlsgeladene Ankunft hatte Snape offensichtlich dazu gebracht sich zurückzuziehen. Harry würde den Bastard sicherlich an diese kleine Tatsache erinnern, wenn sie in der Schule waren und Snape über seinen Vater herzog. Schließlich konnte Harry solche Beschimpfungen nicht einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, als guter, kleiner Gryffindor, der er war.

„Professor Snape? Kann ich gehen, Sir?" fragte Harry höflich und schreckte seine Freunde auf, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Schatten richtete. Der Rotschopf stieß einen Schrei aus, als Snape mit häßlichem Grinsen aus seinem Versteck trat.

„Ich bin sicher, daß ich jetzt ziemlich sicher bin, wo der ..." Harry verzog das Gesicht, „der neue Professor für Verteidigung jetzt den Bahnhof bewacht." Er würde Ron und Hermine später erzählen, was für eine Tortur sie in ihren zukünftigen DADA-Stunden wahrscheinlich durchmachen müßten.

Als Snape begann ihm einen Vortrag zu halten, ignorierte er ihn. Harry ließ es einfach an sich vorbeirollen und hörte nicht ein Wort, das der Tränkemeister zu sagen hatte. Er blickte mit glitzernden Augen zu dem finster dreinblickenden Mann auf. Harry wußte, daß er ihn zur Weißglut trieb – und er genoß es immens, denn er war sich sicher, daß er, hätte er Snape ohne ein Wort stehengelassen, sich einen Vortrag über angemessenes Verhalten gegenüber seinen Älteren anhören müßte.

Auf diese Weise lauschte Harry Snapes Geschimpfe darüber, warum es ihn wohl kümmern sollte, wohin Harry ging und ob er sich selbst für so besonders hielt, daß auf eine oder andere Weise sich alles um ihn drehen müßte. Warum fragte er überhaupt? Was immer Harry tat konnte unmöglich richtig sein und würde nichts außer Hohn vom Tränkemeister ernten. Zur Hölle, falls er sich darum scherte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Harry dem Mann seinen Rücken zu, verwarf ihn mit einem verweilenden Blick, der eindeutig anzeigte, wieviel er auf die Meinung des Mannes gab, aus seinen Gedanken – und Snape meckerte immer noch. Minuten später konnte Hary noch immer die ungläubigen und wütenden Augen in seinem Rücken spüren.

„Hast du seinen Blick gesehen, als du einfach kehrt gemacht hast?" Sein Freund stimmte deutlich Harrys weniger als höflichem Benehmen zu. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ron sich beruhigt hatte. Sie waren bereits auf halbem Weg zum Zug, ehe Ron in der Lage war einen ganzen Satz ohne lachen herauszubringen.

„Warum war Snape bei dir?" Sein Blick änderte sich zu einem von Ekel.

„Naja," Harry grinste unschuldig und zuckte die Schultern, „Ich bin über ihn gestolpert, oder er über mich, wie es dir besser paßt."

„Snape? Und er hat dir nicht die Haut abgezogen?"

"Mich häuten?" Harry hob eine Braue.

„Du bist so ein Kind, Ron!" warf Hermine ein. „Hast du deine Bücher bekommen?" Sie führte ihre Unterhaltung weg von ihren Mätzchen zu wichtigeren Dingen.

„Du warst mit ihm einkaufen?" Ron machte ein Geräusch, als müsse er sich übergeben. Er schien persönlich angegriffen, aber Harry ignorierte ihn – so schwer das auch war, wenn seine Magie übermütig herumwirbelte – denn er kannte Rons Temperament und seine Schnelligkeit zu richten.

„Eigentlich nicht," antwortete er gelassen, „McGonagall hat sie bereits. Wir sind bloß eine Weile herumgelaufen, bis er Zeit war herzukommen."

„Herumgelaufen!" spottete Ron und verlagerte die Bücher, um eine Hand frei zu bekommen, damit er eine von Bertie Bot's Bohnen aus seiner Hosentaschen fischen und in seinen Mund stecken konnte. „Wie war er beim ‚Herumlaufen'?"

„Naja." Harry nahm die Frage durchaus ernst. „Er war … erträglich, vermute ich. Für Snape jedenfalls." Für einen Moment blickte er nachdenklich. „Tatsächlich hat er gar nichts über meinen Vater oder ... Sirius," Harry seufzte innerlich vor Erleichterung, nicht über den Namen gestolpert zu sein – nur ein leichtes Zögern, „Er hat nur ab und zu erwähnt, was ich für ein Idiot bin. Also war er, auf Snape-Skala, wirklich nett." Harry grinste und zwinkerte, als Hermine ihn mißbilligend ansah.

„Was hat der schmierige Bastard hier überhaupt zu suchen? Kann er nicht bis Kräuterkunde warten um Punkte abzuziehen, oder was?"

„Oh, Ron, es ist doch offensichtlich." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist hier um den Zug zu bewachen für den Fall das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer angreift."

„Ah." Ron erbleichte und stoppte für einen Augenblick sein Mampfen. „Aber ist ein Todesser."

„Nein, Ron, aber das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum er nicht der einzige Professor ist, der im Zug patrouilliert.

„Yeah? Wieso das?"

"Weil Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ihn rufen und ordern könnte mit anzugreifen, kann Snape immer noch sagen, daß er in seiner Rolle bleiben mußte."

„Das ist nicht gut genug, Hermine. Voldemort würde sich drum scheren, ob Snape enttarnt würde oder nicht wenn er dafür mich in seine Hände kriegen könnte."

„Nun ja, da ist das natürlich. Aber irgendeinen Grund haben sie."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Ja, und jetzt, da die Sache geklärt und aus dem Weg ist, habe ich ein paar Fragen, Harry," drängte Hermine, ihre Miene verschlossen.

„Ich werde dir gerne helfen, wenn ich kann." Harry musterte sie, aufrecht stehen, um sich selbst ein offizielles Aussehen zu geben – und spannte sich als Hermine schon wieder nach seinem Handgelenk griff. Harry seufzte und blickte zu Ron zurück, nur um zu sehen, wie er die Augen rollte ob ihr Benehmen. Die Jungen folgten ihr ohne Umschweife. Hermine Boßmodus war nicht leicht zu ertragen. Es war besser sie einfach machen zu lassen, so daß sie es, was immer es war, aus ihrem System herausbekam. Danach konnten sie sich mit ihr wie normale Menschen unterhalten.

Hermine zog ihn durch den gesamten Zug bis sie ihr Abteil am Ende erreichten; und Harry ließ zu, daß sie ihn ihr gegenüber in den Sitz drückte. Er beobachtete Ron, wie er die Tür schloß, bewußt, daß Hermines durchdringender Blick niemals von seinem Gesicht wanderte. Harry fühlte sich ungemütlich unter ihrer Musterung, dennoch lächelte er unschuldig, nichtsdestotrotz mit einem Stirnrunzeln bis Ron es sich bequem gemacht hatte.

„Also?" Harry blickte von einem zum anderen, als wüßte er nicht worüber sie so aufgebracht waren.

„Harry ...!" Jetzt da sie ihren Freund dort hatte wo sie ihn haben wollte, schien sie nicht mehr zu wissen, wie sie das Thema anschneiden sollte, oder ob sie überhaupt weitermachen sollte. Harry folgte ihrem Blick zu Ron, der die Achseln zuckte aber weiter schwieg, noch immer geistesabwesend auf ein oder zwei schwer zerdrückten und halb geschmolzenen Bertie Bot's Bohnen herumkauend.

„Harry," begann sie erneut, „wo bist du gewesen? Niemand konnte dich finden."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?" Harry sah beunruhigt aus und blickte unsicher in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, sie anzulügen, aber es ging nicht anders.

„Ich war bei den Dursleys. Ich hab euch geschrieben, daß Dumbledore nicht wollte, daß ich bei Ron bleibe." Er wandte sich zu seinem Freund und Ron verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber bestätigend.

„Yeah, hast du. Zwei Wochen vor deinem Geburtstag." Seine blauen Augen verengten sich. „Es war das letzte, daß irgendjemand von dir hörte."

„Am Tag vor deinem Geburtstag ging Lupin, um dich für eine Überraschungsparty abzuholen," sagte Hermine leise, ihre Augen leicht glasig. „Du warst nicht da, Harry," flüsterte sie, Tränen in ihren Augen, und Harry starrte sie einfach nur an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute weinten.

„Natürlich war ich da," sagte er verteidigend und und runzelte nach einem Augenblick die Stirn. „War ich doch, oder?" Er musterte fassungslos seine Freunde. „Ihr macht Witze, richtig?" Harry setzte sich gerade hin, als beide ihren Kopf schüttelten.

„Nein, Harry. Tut mir leid. Das ist kein Witz. Wir würdden über soetwas keine Scherze machen."

„Nein," erklärte Hermine, ihre Stimme leise, als spräche sie zu einem gefährlichen aber nicht sehr hellen Tier. „Professor Dumbledore hat deinen Onkel und deine Tante befragt." Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Und?" Nervös wechselte er seine Position, als Ron und Hermine einen wissenden Blick tauschten. „Hat er ein Wahrheitsserum benutzt?" Zum ersten mal sein Interesse jetzt echt.

„Ja." Hermine nickte energisch. „Natürlich."

„Welches? Einen Trank oder einen Zauberspruch? Veritaserum?"

"Nein, nicht Veritaserum. Es war ein Spruch, denke ich. Ich habe Lupin gehört, wie er davon zu Mr. Weasley gesprochen hat." Ihre Stirn furchte sich in Gedanken. „Nonerra Obcuro."

„Was ist Nonra Abcuro?" fragte Ron, fröhlich an einem Schokoladenfrosch knabbernd, den er mit einem Dutzend weiterer vor ein paar Minuten aus seinem Mantel gezogen hatte, währenddessen er aussah wie ein Dreijähriger nach einem Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann. Seine Nase rümpfend, blickte Harry weg. Trotz seines Hungers war er unfähig irgendetwas zu essen. Das Apparieren mit Snape und die Magie ließ ihn sich schwindlig fühlen und Harry wollte sich nicht zu Füßen seiner Freunde erbrechen.

„Nonerra Obcuro," korrigierte Hermine, jede Silbe ausdehnend. „Es bringt dich dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen und verringert deine Hemmung frei zu sprechen. Man muß bloß ein paar Fragen stellen und du wirst alles ausplaudern, daß auch nur entfernt damit zu tun hat. Du würdest deine tiefsten Geheimnisse erzählen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Natürlich müssen es die richtigen Fragen sein." Nachdenklich blickte sie ins Nichts, wahrscheinlich in Gedanken irgendwelche Bücherseiten absuchend. „Der Spruch arbeitet ähnlich wie der Obiscere-Trank. Der einzige Nachteil ist, daß er nur kurze Zeit wirksam ist. Jede Person reagiert anders. Du mußt genau beobachten, oder du stellst jemandem Fragen, der nicht mehr verzaubert ist."

Harry kannte den Trank und den Zauberspruch ganz gut. Tom hatte eine Unmenge von Wissen über viele Dinge; zu schade, daß Harry bereits das meiste davon tief in seinem Unterbewußtsein vergraben hatte. Niemand könnte so viel fremde Gedanken in seinen Kopf aufnehmen, ohne an einem Punkt zu zerbrechen. Harry würde Zeit brauchen, durch alles durchzuarbeiten, obwohl hin und wieder das eine oder andere von allein auftauchen würde wenn er es brauchte. Er blinzelte, zur Aufmerksamkeit gerufen.

„Warum haben sie dann nicht Veritaserum benutzt?" Ron blickte Harry fragend an, der lediglich die Schultern zuckte, als wäre er völlig ahnungslos. Es würde ihm nicht gut bekommen, plötzlich Dinge zu wissen, von denen er nur ein paar Wochen früher keine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

„Es ist verboten," belehrte Hermine sie. „Der Gebrauch ist nur erlaubt wenn Beweise für ein Verbrechen vorliegen. Und ich meine wirklich eindeutige Beweise." Harry schnaubte.

„Das würde Dumbledore kaum kümmern. Er hat sich nie zuvor um die Gesetze des Ministerium geschert." Hermine blickte ihn einfach nur an, ansonsten irgnorierte sie Harrys heftige Bermerkung vollkommen.

„Die Dursleys haben gesagt, daß du eine Woche zuvor verschwunden bist. Niemand wußte, wo du warst. Anscheinend waren die Worte deines Onkels etwas wie ‚Gott sei dank ist er weg!' oder irgendso ein Unsinn. Lupin war wütend. Sie haben überall gesucht. Dann dachten sie ..., naja, sie dachten, daß Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer einen Weg gefunden hat an dich heranzukommen, daß er dich entführt hat, aber Snape konnte nichts sagen, er wußte gar nichts."

„Voldemort?" Harry musterte seine Schuhe und sah nicht seine Freunde zusammenzucken.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Harry?" Hermines Stimme hatte Verzweifeltes und Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht." Eindeutig verwirrt, schien Harry in seinem Sitz zu schrumpfen. „Ich dachte ... ich dachte, ich war bei den Dursleys." Ron blickte flüchtig zu Ron, der genauso verloren und verwirrt aussah wie er.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, nicht dort gewesen zu sein ... oder ... oder bei Voldemort." Hermine sprang vorwärts und klammerte ihre Arme um ihn. Tränen strömten jetzt frei über ihr Gesicht und auf ihre Kleidung. Ohne zu wissen was er sonst tun konnte, hielt Harry sie einfach fest und strich ihr ungelenk über den Kopf.

„Yeah." Ron räusperte sich, seine Augen auf Hermine. "Falls … falls Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer Harry geschnappte hätte, wäre er jetzt kaum hier, oder?"

„Danke, Kumpel," meinte Harry trocken und Ron blickte ihm in die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, als Hermine nur noch lauter schluchzte.

„Ich meine doch nur, die Todesser waren kaum aktiv," erklärte Ron schnell, „keine Überfälle auf Muggel, keine Dunklen Male. Sie haben sich erstaunlich bedeckt gehalten. Niemand weiß, wo Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist." Ron faselte rapide. „Das wollte ich sagen."

„Ach ja?" Harry, abgeschnitten von der Zaubererwelt für den ganzen Sommer, nahm die Nachrichten mit neugierigem Interesse in sich auf, ohne Gedanke an die jetzt leise weinende Hermine in seinen Armen.

„Yeah." Ron nickte. "Sie dachten, daß sie sich – vielleicht – mit dir verstecken würden." Der Rotschopf schluckte. „Daß sie dich foltern und so, du weißt schon. Alle haben nach dir gesucht, aber keiner konnte dich finden – und dann, ganz plötzlich, warst du wieder zurück."

„Wir ... wir wollten zu ... zu dir gehen." Mit einem Schluckauf tauchte Hermine aus Harrys Kleidung hervor, rotäugig und sichtlich verlegen ob ihres Ausbruchs. „Aber ... Dumb-Dumb ... der Direktor hat nein gesagt, daß ... du s-s-siiiicher warst!" Sie heulte die letzten Worte, als wäre Harry tot und würde nicht gerade neben ihr sitzen. Die Jungen zuckten zusammen.

„Hermine!" Harry konnte einfach nicht ergründen, was mit ihr los war. Sie war niemals ein Schreier gewesen. „Warum weinst du? Ich bin sicher bei den Dursleys wegen den Schutzzaubern und meinem Blut. Du weißt das."

„A-aber du warst … verschwunden." Ihr Körper bebte vor trockenen Schluchzern.

„Schau, Hermine. Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Nichts ist passiert." Er sah zu Ron hinüber, aber es schien, als würde sein Freund bloß den Platz mit Hermine tauschen wollen. Harry hoffte mit aller Kraft, daß Ron sich abhalten konnte zu weinen, wenigstens lang genug, damit Harry die Kurve kratzen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück. Es wäre gut wenn der Zug besser jetzt als später losfahren würde.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was ich glauben soll," stellte Harry fest. „Ich meine, falls ihr alle recht habt mit euren Vermutungen und Voldemort mich wirklich entführt hat ... Warum hat er mich gehen lassen?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube das nicht. Vielleicht haben sie mich einfach nicht gesehen. Ich habe viel Zeit im ... im Schrank verbracht."

„Was?" bellte Ron und Hermine richtete sich abrupt auf, ihre Augen glühten beinahe – Tränen vergessen.

„Nun ja, sie waren nicht allzu sehr von Moodys Drohungen angetan, wisst ihr." Harry schien verlegen.

„Was?" bellte Ron schon wieder und Harry zuckte zusammen, als seine Trommelfälle schmerzhaft vibrierten.

„Bitte, Ron." Er hielt sich beide Hände über die Ohren. "Du brauchst nicht zu schreien."

„Sie haben dich in einen Schrank eingesperrt?" Ron schrie immer noch. „Wie konnten sie das tun? Ich werde sie verhexen, Harry, ich schwöre es!"

„Du mußt es Professor Dumbledore sagen, Harry," unterbrach Hermine leise, ein trauriger Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Harry grunzte nur, seine Augen hart und kalt.

„Nein, Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, und ich will auch nicht, daß du oder Ron es ihm erzählt – oder sonst irgendwem." Für einen Augenblick musterten sie ihn nur wortlos und Harry dachte, er müßte sich auf andere Weise um sie kümmern, aber dann nickten sie – nicht glücklich, aber nichtsdestotrotz zustimmend. Die Stimmung war danach etwas gedrückt und ihr Schweigen kein beruhigendes.

Harry seufzte und griff nach seinem Koffer. Er mußte vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde morgen noch Hausaufgaben machen. Er mußte fünf Seiten voller Tränke auswendig lernen und einen Aufsatz für Herbologie schreiben. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, mit Tom in seinem Kopf, und er hatte – ausnahmsweise – zu viel Spaß gehabt, um die Sommerzeit mit langweiliger Schularbeit zu verbringen.

Gähnend fing Harry Hermines Aufmerksamkeit mit einer gut gezielten Bemerkung über Unkrautjäten und Zäuneanstreichen und eingeschlossenen Büchern und Schulaufgaben ein. Das lenkte Hermine leicht von den Dursleys und Harrys weniger als durchschnittlichem Sommer ab.

Ron grinste mit einem wissenden Blick zu Hermine und biß den Kopf eines weiteren Frosches ab.


	12. Kapitel 11 : Alle Jahre wieder

**Kapitel 11 – Alle Jahre wieder**

Während der nächsten Stunde saßen Hermine und Harry zusammen, die Nasen in den Büchern. Nur ab und an wurden sie von Rons aufgeregte Rufen unterbrochen, wenn die Chudley Cannons in seinem neuen Quidditch Magazin einen weiteren außergewöhnlichen Zug machten, um Quaffel oder Schnatz zu fangen.

Harry arbeitete sorgfältig, um alles zu schaffen. Er hatte nicht wirklich Probleme mit seinen Hausaufgaben, die Menge seines Wissen überraschte Harry manchmal selbst. Einmal mehr seine wiederholt zufallenden Augen aufschnappend, bemühte er sich extra hart, um einige Fakten herumzudrehen und einige andere auszulassen, von denen er wußte, daß sie im Buch genannt wurden, das er sich von seiner stets vorbereiteten Freundin ausgeborgt hatte. Schließlich würde Hermine später seine Arbeit durchsehen. Sie sollte wenigstens ein paar Fehler in seiner Hausaufgabe finden.

Harry lehnte sich gähnend zurück und erholte seine Augen für nur einen Moment. Die Wirbel der Magie brodelten vor seinen geschlossenen Augen und er beobachtete sie erstarrt, bis er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er hatte bereits genug von Herbologie. Es war nicht sein Lieblingsfach und würde es niemals sein; und falls er noch einen weiteren Satz über die richtige Art magische Pflanzen einzutopfen lesen mußte im Vergleich zu denen von Muggeln, würde er tot umfallen vor Langeweile, bloß um davon wegzukommen.

Harry sah sich um. Die Magie seiner Freunde zog beständig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er fragte sich, wie seine eigene Magie aussehen würde. Aus Gründen, die Harry nicht kannte, war er nicht in der Lage auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Kernenergie zu erhaschen, obwohl es äußerst interessant gewesen wäre, besonders nach den Veränderungen, die er gerade durchlaufen hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde war mit warten und arbeiten vorbeigegangen. Harry stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus und schaute aus dem Fenster, als er bemerkte, daß sie sich Leben auf dem Bahnhof breitmachte. Langsam aber stetig füllte sich der Bahnhof mit Menschen. Eltern brachten ihre Kinder zum Zug, die jüngeren umarmten ihre Eltern, als ginge es um ihr Leben, während alle anderen den Zug betraten. Alle plauderten mit ihren Freunde, um ihre Sommererlebnisse auszutauschen. Mit gespitzten Lippen wirbelte Harry den Federkiel in seiner Hand und blickte nachdenklich zurück auf seinen Aufsatz. Er hatte sich nicht bewußt entschieden, wie er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Zumeist würde er einfach von einem Augenblick zum nächsten gehen und sehen, welche Karten die Fügung für ihn bereit hielt. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit schloß Harry die Bücher und legte den Aufssatz mit weniger Sorgfalt als Hermine richtig erachten würde auf den Sitz neben sich.

„Ich bin fertig," gab er bekannt und zog die Blicke beider Freunde auf sich. Hermine schien zweifelnd, aber ihr Blick wechselte schnell zu einem voller Sorge.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich bin." Harry lächelte beruhigend. "Vernon brachte mich nur wirklich früh her. Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gekriegt." Er konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken und streckte sich matt. Seine Erschöpfung war nur die Auswirkung davon, daß er mit zu viel Magie auf einmal hantierte. Harry hatte echte Probleme sich an seine Umgebung anzupassen, und die wirbelnden Stöme von extrem starker, magischer Energie zu beobachten und zu spüren half der Sache nicht gerade. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich bereits um Tom gekümmert, denn Harry wäre unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, um sich zu helfen, so schwach wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Er bezweifelte seine Fähigkeit jetzt selbst einen einfachen Zauber aus dem ersten Schuljahr auszuführen – wenigstens mit der richtigen Menge an Zauberkraft. Ron rutschte mit geheimnisvoller Miene zu ihm herüber.

„Wie fandest du mein Geburtstagsgeschenk?" fragte er interessiert und voller Erwartung. Für einen Augenblick saß Harry benommen da. Er hatte nicht einmal über Geschenke nachgedacht. Hatte er überhaupt welche bekommen? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern. Zu dieser Zeit war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, Tom zurückzudrängen und ein Gleichgewicht mit seiner eigenen außer Kontrolle geratenen Magie zu erlangen.

„Naja, ich habe eure Briefe bekommen, jedenfalls die meisten von ihnen, denke ich," sagte er zu beiden, da Hermine ihn genauso konzentriert musterte wie Ron. Die Briefe, die Harry von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte, waren nichts, womit man sich länger als ein paar Minuten beschäftigen konnte. Sie waren gut gemeint, enthielten aber wenig bis gar keine Informationen. Harry hatte sich nicht gekehrt, oft zurück zu schreiben. Sie hatten es sowieso auch nicht von ihm erwartet. Harry zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern und detaillierte.

„Ich habe jedoch überhaupt keine Geschenke bekommen. Lupin und Moody waren diesen Morgen da. Sie haben nichts über mein Verschwinden gesagt, aber sie haben mir alles Gute gewünscht." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu klaren. „Die meiste Zeit über haben sie bloß dumme Fragen gestellt."

„Wahrscheinlich wollten sie bloß versuchen zu bestätigen wohin du verschwunden bist." Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Warum haben sie mich dann nicht das gefragt, als ich ... wieder zurück bei den Dursleys war?" Harry ließ Verwirrung und Ärger auf beide Männer durchscheinen, und wenigstens letzteres war real. „Sie haben bloß immer weiter und weiter über nichts gefaselt und als ich sie gefragt habe warum sie gekommen sind, waren sie nur voller Schwachsinn."

Harry hatte gut darüber nachgedacht ob und was er seinen Freunden vom Besuch der beiden Männer erzählen sollte. Da jeder sonst – und Dumbledore zuerst – erwartete, daß Harry seine Freunde ins Vertrauen zog, würden sie nur zu früh mißtrauisch werden, wenn es schien, als behielte Harry seine Geheimnisse für sich – selbst vor Ron und Hermine. Dumbledore würde die beiden bestimmt irgendwann in der Zukunft interviewen und einen Blick in ihre Köpfe werden. Es war besser, wenn Harry ihnen dieselbe Geschichte erzählte, die sie auch von Dumbledore hören würden, bevor er sie zu sich ins Büro rief.

Harry seufzte. Er wollte sich nicht zu früh mit Dumbledore befassen müssen. Er fühlte sich nicht völlig behaglich in der Nähe des Mannes; in Wahrheit, fuchste er ihn wie niemand sonst, ausgenommen Tom ... und vielleicht Snape, ... Malfoy Senior und Sohn, ... und die Dursleys ...

„Naja, zurück zum Thema," kam er mit einem Schütteln seines Kopfes und einenm Stirnrunzeln gegenüber Hermines grübelndem Blick auf den Ursprung ihrer Unterhaltung zurück. „Lupin und Moody haben nichts darüber gesagt, daß ich Geschenke habe. Ich schätze, die Pakete sind einfach unterwegs verloren gegangen. Trotzdem danke, daß ihr daran gedacht habt." Er blickte Ron interessiert an.

„Mist." Der Rotschopf schien besonders zerknautscht. "Denkst, daß sie irgendwann auftauchen werden?"

„Weiß nicht. Was war es?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Das sage ich dir nicht." Ron schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf. „Vielleicht kriegst du ein neues von mir, es war aber echt klasse."

„Naja," Harry schien nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. „Danke dann, schätze ich, aber du brauchst mir nichts anderes zu schenken. Sage mir einfach, was es gewesen wäre."

„Nö, ich glaube nicht." Ron kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ich will, daß du es kriegst." Er blinzelte quer zu Hermine herüber, die geheimnisvoll zurücklächelte.

„Jetzt bin ich wirklich neugierig," führte Harry seine Nachforschungen weiter. Er mochte nicht viel auf Geschenke geben, aber es war schön Freunde zu haben, die ihm trotzdem etwas gaben. Harry hatte immer einige Probleme wie er reagieren sollte, wenn der seltene Fall eintrat. Harry stoppte abrupt und blickte auf die Landschaft, die vor ihrem Fenster vorbeiflog. Tief Atem holend, lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde auf den Bahnhaf, der rapide hinter ihnen zurückblieb.

„Wir fahren." Harry lächelte unmerklich. Endlich. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und für nur einen Moment ließen ihn Vorfreude und Erwartung all das vergessen, daß ihn hinunterdrückte.

„Es wird aber auch Zeit," steuerte Ron leidenschaftlich bei. „Ich dachte schon, die würden den Zug ewig dort stehen lassen." Harrys Brauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Du warst nur ein kleines bißchen früh, als du eingestiegen bist." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Apropos, ich habe deine Familie gar nicht gesehen."

„Ich und Hermine wollten uns früher treffen, damit wir dich nicht verpassen." Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ginny wollte ihrem Freund auf Wiedersehen saggen und die anderen waren einfach noch nicht fertig, obwohl Mom wirklich verrückt danach ist, dich gesund und munter wiederzusehen. Sie will einen Brief, sobald wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind." Harry grinste. Wenigstens einige Leute kümmerte es, ob er lebte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als alles was Ron gesagt hatte in sein Bewußtsein einsank.

„Ginny hat einen Freund?" Vielleicht würden nun auch die letzten flüchtigen Blicke aufhören, denen er im letzten Jahr ausgesetzt war.

„Er ist ein Muggel," gab Ron mit dümlichem Grinsen bekannt. „Dad ist echt begeistert von ihm; und die Zwillinge sind sogar noch begeisterter, weil sie jetzt ein neues Testopfer haben – und er kann gar nichts dagegen tun." Ron sprach voller Ehrfurcht.

„Ich mag ihn, aber Mom hält sich ein bißchen zurück. Ich glaube nicht, daß es ist, weil Tore Muggel ist. Es ist nur, daß es ihre Ginny ist, weißt du? Die einzige Tochter und ihr Baby und dieser ganze Gefühlskram." Sorglos warf er einen neuen Frosch in seinen Mund.

„Tore?" fragte Harry nach. Ein weiterer Typ mit einem merkwürdigen Namen der aus dem Nirgendwo kam. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich ein noch festerer Knoten in seinem Magen formte.

„Yeah. Tore van-irgendwas. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie sind aus Schweden oder so." Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Wo hat Ginny einen Muggel kennengelernt?" Hermine blickte fragend von ihrem Buch auf.

„Seine kleine Schwester ist eine Hexe. Dad ist zu ihnen gegangen, um sie mit der Zaubererwelt bekannt zu machen. Sie kommt nach Hogwarts in die erste Klasse; und Ginny ist verrückt nach dem Kerl." Rons Augen glänzten. „Wir sind mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse gegangen und sie haben eine Riesenmenge an Süßigkeiten gekauft."

„Ah, daher hast du die Frösche," überlegte Harry laut. „Ich hab mich gewundert."

„Oh, entschuldigt," Ron schluckte. „Wollt ihr welche?" Er öffnete eine neue Schachtel.

„Nein danke, Ron." Harry warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die halb geschmolzene Schokolade. „Ich warte auf den Karren." Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hermine?" Er hielt den ganzen Beutel voller Süßigkeiten direkt unter ihre Nase, aber das Mädchen musterte den Beutel bloß durchdringend, blickte dann Ron schokoladenbedeckte Hände an und verzog das Gesicht.

„Danke, aber ich kann mich gerade noch zurückhalten." Sie drückte den Beutel weg. „Du solltest dich außerdem nicht mit so viel ungesundem Zeug vollstopfen. Das Festessen ist nicht mehr so weit weg."

Ron rollte mit den Augen und nahm den Beutel zurück und sicher aus ihrer Reichweite heruas, bevor sie auf die Idee kam, ihn zu beschlagnahmen.

"Naja, seine Mutter gab sie mir heute morgen. Sie sagte, ich soll ein Auge auf ihren kleinen Liebling haben, während wir in Hogwarts sind." Ron zog eine Grimasse.

„Sieh zu, daß du es tust." Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu.

"Klar," Ron war schnell dabei zuzustimmen, „aber ich glaube nicht, daß sie nach Gryffindor kommt."

„Das hat doch nichts mit deinem Versprechen zu tun. Du kannst trotzdem auf sie aufpassen. Schließlich hast du die Süßigkeiten angenommen, oder?" Hermines Augen verengten sich und Ron räusperte sich beklommen. Harry amüsierte sich. Er war gut Leute mit einfachen Problemen zu sehen.

"Also—" begann Harry, war aber in dem Augenblick von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, als er fühlte, wie sich eine Präsenz ihrem Abteil näherte – und direkt vor ihrer Tür stoppte. Harry wußte nicht, wer es war, weil er den Puls der Magie noch nicht wiedererkannte; aber wer immer sich dort draußen vor ihrem Abteil herumdrückte, würde mit Sicherheit früher oder später hereinkommen.

Harry wandte sich müde zum Fenster, seine Sinne alarmiert, und wartete. Er schloß seine Augen und dachte, daß er gerne irgendwann in nächster Zeit ein bißchen schlafen würde, aber die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf, der laut genug war, das seine Freunde von ihren Sitzen aufsprangen. Lediglich Harry drehte sich gelassen zur Tür um, zog seine Gedanken von den wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen, die er hatte, zurück und starrte in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy – zusammen im Paket mit Dick und Doof. Seufzend bereitete sich Harry auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem einzigen seiner Gegner vor, den er nicht töten mußte um zu überleben – hoffentlich. Harry blickte finster, bevor er seine Miene unter Kontrolle bekam. Nach einigen Bemerkungen suchend, die er dem arroganten Kerl an den Kopf werfen konnte, und die typisch für Gryffindors waren, sammelte Harry seinen Grips.

„Bist du nicht ein bißchen früh, Malfoy?" Mit den letzten Resten von Kraft, die Harry noch übrighatte, setzte er ein angewiderten Ausdrück auf sein Gesicht. Er nahm alles von dem, was einen sehr unerfreulichen und abstoßenden Charakter darbot, wahr und versuchte, seine Reaktion zu der aggressiv überall um ihn herumwirbelnden Magie nicht zu zeigen.

Die Magie reagierte zu den Stimmungen ihrer Besitzer. Harry wußte das, aber zwischen Ron und Malfoy zu sein, wenn beide Jungen bereit waren, sich gegenseitig die Augen auszukratzen, machte ihm in seinem geschwächten Zustand Angst. Harry versuchte, nicht auf die hin und herpeitschenden Stränge zu sehen – blau und weiß von Ron, moosgrün mit blauen Schattierungen von Malfoy.

Malfoy war nicht so stark wie Ron, hatte aber weit größere bewußte Kontrolle und Wissen über seine Fähigkeiten und Entschlossenheit zu benutzen, was sein war. Nach außen hin gelassen und entspannt scheinend, zitterte Harry innerlich zwischen ihnen. Er mußte die Konfrontation beenden und zwar schnell. Tief atmend konzentrierte er sich auf die Dinge, die Malfoy zu ihrer Unterhaltung beizutragen hatte.

„Ha, schau mal wer da ist," die kalte Stimme troff vor Haß, „Sankt Narbenkopf, sein Wiesel und ein krauser Pferdezahn."

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als er seinen Gegner schweigend zur Kenntnis nahm und gleichzeitig einen festen Griff an Ron behielt, um zu verhindern, daß sein puterroter Freund vorwärts stürmte und sich noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres in Scherereien geriet.

„Malfoy, du hinkst mal wieder hinterher – wie immer." Harry seufzte theatralisch um eine gute Schau zu bieten. „Falls es dir entgangen ist, Hermines Zähne sehen großartig aus, Ron ist nicht verwandt mit der Familie der Marder wie einige andere, die wir kennen, und ich, nun ja, natürlich bin ich ein Heiliger, aber selbst ein blindes Huhn legt Eier, oder nicht, Malfoy?"

„Ich frage mich...," erwog Harry gelassen, ohne seinem Bedürfnis nach Eile nachzugeben. „Hast du den ganzen Sommer gebraucht, bis dir das eingefallen ist?" sprach Harry dedankenvoll weiter, ehe Malfoy auch nur ein Wort durch seine zusammengepressten Kiefer einwerfen konnte.

„Wir sind gerade erst losgefahren. Du hättest die über die ganze Zugfahrt Zeit lassen sollen, um mit treffenderen Kränkungen aufzuwarten." Harry ignorierte beabsichtigerweise den Wunsch zu töten, der in den Augen des elegant gekleideten Jungen aufblitzte.

Harry bemerkte, daß Hermine ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt. Ihre Miene war entschlossen und sie hatte Ron von der anderen Seite in den Griff genommen. Der Rotschopf schien nichts mehr zu wollen, als Malfoy ins Gesicht zu springen.

„Ich schlage vor, daß du deine Fußabtreter mitnimmst und jemand anderem auf die Nerven gehst. Vielleicht findest unter den Erstklässlern jemanden, der an deiner Meinung interessiert ist." Langsam trat Harry einen Schritt vor und drückte Ron in derselben Bewegung zurück. Seine Hände kribbelten, wo er seinen Freund berührte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Malfoy," sagte Harry äußerlich gefaßt, nur Zentimeter von dem Slytherin entfernt, „du willst dich nicht mit mir anlegen." Malfoy zog sich zurück, Verwirrung über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben, und Harry folgte ihm. Er hielt seinen eigenen Zauberstab bereit und ein Auge auf Malfoys Kumpane, falls sie sich etwas in ihren dummen Schädeln einfallen ließen.

„Es wird dieses Jahr einige Veränderungen geben, Malfoy, und du tätest gut daran, weit weg von mir und den meinen zu bleiben." Es war nur für einen Augenblick, daß Malfoy seine überhebliche Reinbluthaltung verlor, bevor die Augen des Slytherin herausfordernd funkelten und seine Arroganz mit ganzer Kraft an Ort und Stelle knallte. Sein, auf eine bestimmte Weise, wirklich hübsches Gesicht formte ein häßliches, hämisches Grinsen.

„Du mußt reden, Potter." Malfoy spuckte den Namen mit mehr Abscheu aus, als Harry selbst von Snape gewöhnt war. „Willst du deinen Anhängern nichts von deiner Sommeraktivität erzählen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Malfoy konnte nichts Lohnendes wissen. Jeder, der dort gewesen war, war tot, ausgenommen Tom natürlich; aber Tom konnte kaum zu irgendjemandem außer Harry sprechen. Es konnte jedoch sein, daß ein Freund der Familie Malfoy von dem erzählt hatte, was sie geplant hatten. Was auch immer, Harry grinste kalt.

„Brech dir keinen Ast ab. Das ist ohne Belang für Eure heuchlerische Hoheit." Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ob er nachdachte. „Ich schätze, dein liebes Tantchen hat dir nicht gesagt, was vor sich geht. Trixie war ihr Name, oder?" Harry grinste schadenfroh. Lestrange hatte es gar nicht gefallen, als er sie so genannt hatte.

„Ist schon eine Weile her, seit du sie gesehen hast, oder? Lebt sie noch? Weißt du es? Ich bin sicher, sie würde sich nicht einfach einsperren lassen wie dein kostbarer Vater es getan hatte – nicht wieder jedenfalls. Wie geht es seiner geschätzten Lordschaft übrigens? Macht er sich gut? Erlauben sie dir, ihn zu besuchen, Malfoy? Und hast du ihm erzählt, daß du nichts aus früheren Erfahrungen gelernt hast? Das du immer noch nur ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch von etwas bist, daß sich in seinen Genen festgesetzt hat? Wirklich eine Schande, wenn du mich fragst," seufzte Harry bedauernd. Er fühlte die Magie noch bevor er sah, wie sie blind in alle Richtungen nach ihm griff, wie ein wildes, tollwütiges Raubtier. Harry stoppte in seiner Litanei, um dem Slytherin einen Augenblick Zeit zu geben, damit er seine Kontrolle zurückgewann und Harry nicht selbst von der Kraft der ihn umgebenden Magie eingesaugt würde.

„Bemitleide dich selbst, Potter, du hast allen Grund dazu." Malfoy beäugte ihn, als trüge Harry das Kainsmal auf der Stirn.

„Oh, ich habe dich nicht bemitleidet, Malfoy. Falls du nicht zugehört hast, ich habe deine Fähigkeit zu lernen und für dich selbst zu denken bemitleidet. Oder sollte ich sagen Unfähigkeit?" Mit gehobenen Brauen schätzte Harry Malfoy ab wie er es Snape tun gesehen hatte, wenn der sich über ihn und seine angebliche Sucht nach Rampenlicht aufregte.

"Sag, Potter," fragte Malfoy süßlich, „hat es dir gefallen, vom Dunklen Lord ordentlich durchgestampft zu werden?" Die Lippen des Slytherin zogen sich zurück und gab den Blick auf zwei Reihen perlweißer Zähne frei, seine ganze Gestalt frohlockte mit unangebrachtem Frohsinn.

Harrys Griff um Rons Hemd spannte sich im Versuch die Wut zu unterdrücken, die tief aus seinem Inneren heraufbrodelte. Jeder Gedanke in Harry stoppte. Er konzentrierte seine ganze Kraft darauf, seine Distanz zu wahren; und dann sah er wie Rons Magie hinausgriff.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich alarmiert. Über das wilde Gebrüll, daß die Magie in diesem kleinen Abteil losließ, konnte er nicht hören, daß Ron schlecht gezielte Beschimpfungen ausstieß. So ging es nicht weiter. Harry dachte praktisch. Er mußte einen Weg finden, daß Ron diese üble Menge an Temperament unter Kontrolle bekam. Merlin, es war beängstigend – und es tat höllisch weh, wo er den rasenden Ron festhielt. Es war, als griffe er mit seiner Hand in flüssiges Feuert. Instinktiv zog Harry sich zurück, nur damit Ron wie ein Gewehrkugel vorschoß, um Malfoy in den Boden zu treten.

„Ron!" Harry biß die Zähne zusammen und ergriff seinen Freund wieder. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Ron immer so körperlich wurde. War er nicht in einer Zaubererfamilie großgeworden? Selbst gemeinsam mit Hermine hatte Harry Probleme ihn zurückzuhalten. Harry spürte, wie die Energie neue Höhen erklomm. Es war schwer zu atmen und er wollte verzweifelt die Tür öffnen. Es war traurig, daß ihm sein Freund wahrscheinlich niemals vergeben würde, wenn er ihm vor Malfoy mit einem Zauberspruch belegte, so daß er tot wäre für die Welt. Er mußte Ron dazu kriegen, daß er ihm zuhörte, ohne das Malfoy daraus Schlußfolgerungen ziehen konnte. Seine eigenen Emotionen fest zurückdrängend, wandte sich Harry zu einem zufriedenen Malfoy um.

„Wovon du in deinem Hohlkopf träumst, interessiert niemanden, Malfoy, also erzähle uns keine Märchen." Malfoy sah verwirrt aus, genauso wie Ron für einen Augenblick, und Harry erinnerte sich, daß keiner von ihnen das Konzept der Märchen kannte.

„Niemand gibt auch nur einen Knut für den Bockmist, den du fabrizierst," übersetzte Harry und überschlug die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Er konnte nicht die Erinnerungen seiner Freunde an das nehmen, was Malfoy gesagt hatte, oder er würde auch Malfoys Erinnerungen bearbeiten müssen. Pech an dieser Front, dachte Harry fatalistisch. Er würde sich einen Weg ausdenken, wie er das zu seinem Vorteil ausbauen könnte. So eine traumatische Erfahrung würde sicher ganz praktisch sein, wenn er die Veränderungen in seinem Benehmen erklären mußte.

Harry brauchte sich nicht anstrengen, um zu spüren, wie die Magie in diesem Raum zunahm. Er fühlte, daß die Energiestränge sich miteinander verwoben. Er fühlte, wie die Magie aufwallte und um die Herrschaft kämpfte.

Hermine beobachtete ihn wie ein Falke. Es würde nicht einfach werden, sie von dem Gedanken wegzubringen, jetzt, wo das Wort ‚Vergewaltigung' bereits fest in ihrem Kopf verankert war. Sie wog mit Sicherheit alle Informationen, fragte sich selbst, ob Harry ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte oder nicht.

„Ist es war?" atmete sie schaudernd aus. „Was Malfoy gesagt hat?"

Einhundert Punkte! Harry richtete sich zu voller Höhe auf. Neugier flutete aus ihr heraus wie Wasser. Sie hätte nicht nicht fragen können, aber verdammt noch mal, sie hätte wenigstens warten können, bis er das Stück Mist aus ihrem Abteil herausgeschafft hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Rons Magie energisch hinausgreifen. Es traf Malfoy und zwang den anderen Jungen zu reagieren. Malfoys Lippen zuckten, als wäre er sich– auf einem tiefen Instinkt hinaus – bewußt was vor sich ging

„Erzählst du es, Potter?" Der gehässige Blick, den Malfoy ihm sandte, ließ kalten Zorn in Harrys Augen brennen. Er mochte Malfoy und seine Art nicht. Er konnte den Slytherin nicht ausstehen. Ein Wort zur falschen Zeit und Harrys Plan würde sich in Staub auflösen. Harry würde ihn nicht weitergehen lassen als bis hier.


	13. Kapitel 12 : Zuviel des Guten

**Kapitel 12 – Zuviel des Guten**

„Für den Fall, daß du nicht gehört hast, was ich vorhin gesagt habe…" Harrys Gesicht hatte jegliche Spuren von Freundlichkeit – oder besser die Maske der Neutralität, die er zuvor getragen hatte – verloren und trat mit äußerster Zurückhaltung zu einem noch grinsenden Erben der Malfoys vor. „Ich wiederhole er gern noch einmal, nur für dich." In den eisigen Augen des Jungen-Der-Überlebte blitzte es unheilvoll auf. „Bleibe. Weit. Weg. Von mir." Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er wußte, daß Malfoy zu sehr der Sohn seines Vaters war, um seine Distanz für länger als die Dauer der Zugfahrt zu wahren, aber das war im grunde egal. Das Wichtigste überhaupt war in diesem Augenblick, daß Malfoy das Weite suchte – und zwar JETZT.

Malfoy würde schreiend Fersengeld geben, wenn ihm klar wäre, wie knapp er einem Schicksal entkommen war, daß viel schlimmer war als die paar blauen Flecke, die seine Brust für die nächsten Tage bedecken würden, wenn Harry mit ihm fertig war. Er fühlte die Energie um ihn herum knistern, nach einer Schwachstelle suchen – die es in ihm fand – um den Funken der Zerstörung auszulösen. Es würde das gesamte angespannte, außerordentlich gebrächliche Gebilde aus Magie zur Explosion bringen – wie das unheimliche Grummeln in sich schwarz auftürmenden Sturmwolken, bevor der Donner grollte und die Blitze zuckten, um einen taub und von Ehrfurcht ergriffen zurückzulassen im Angesicht solch unglaublicher und atemberaubender Vorführung von Macht. Harry mußte sich den kleinen Funken, der vor seinen Augen aufblitzte wenn er seine Hand hob, nicht vorstellen. Dennoch versuchte er die Magie mit jeder letzten seiner Fähigkeiten zurückzuhalten. Er war lange nicht stark genug, es zu kontrollieren; und die Magie wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu fließen.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy, solange du noch kannst," presste er hervor. Seine Stimme klang kühl und gelöst. „Stell dich mir nie wieder in den Weg." Nichts von seinem inneren Kampf und von der Wut, die er fühlte, drang nach außen durch. Nur ein undendlich kleiner Schimmer von etwas Unbenennbarem enthüllte, daß überhaupt irgendetwas im argen lag. Harry schob den Slytherin bloß mit der Fingerspitze rückwärts, und Malfoy stolperte mit einem überraschten Grunzer gegen Crabbe oder Goyle – Harry konnte es inmitten des wirbelnden Strudels bunter aber niederdrückender magischer Energie nicht genau sagen.

Malfoy wäre plump auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn die Jungen, breit und stämmig wie Eichen, nicht die Tür blockiert und ihn unsicher aufgefangen hätten. Nachdenklich und ohne sich zu bewegen, beobachtete Harry, wie er auf die Füße kam. Malfoy mußte sich gefühlt haben, als ob jemand ihm die Luft aus den Lungen geprügelt hätte – mit einem Bulldozer. Die Prellung auf seiner Brust würde nicht groß sein, aber sehr schmerzvoll – nicht wenig Zufriedenheit zog Harry aus dieser Tatsache allein und er lächelte spöttisch bei dem Gedanken.

Malfoy sollte sich glücklich schätzen, daß Harry niemals seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, denn das hätte es nur schwieriger gemacht, die Magie zu kontrollieren. Malfoy war mit dem geringeren der zwei Übel davongekommen, weil Harry nicht in der Lage war alles zu unterdrücken – es war einfach unmöglich so plötzlich so viel Engergie auf einmal zu halten. Er mußte etwas hinauslassen, oder er würde explodieren. Harry konnte nicht sagen, was in dem Fall vom Zug und seinen Insassen übriggeblieben wäre. Er hatte bereits einmal die Kontrolle über seine Zauberkraft verloren und er hatte die Folgen gesehen. Mit einer Maske der Verblüffung blickte Malfoy ihn finster an, dennoch nicht weniger voll von Verachtung, nur jetzt gemischt mit Vorsicht und Angst. Harry sah, wie er die Augen verengte, er erkannte die verletzte Würde, die in Harry Gedanken keinen Furz wert war und entdeckte den genauen Augenblick in dem Malfoy sich dazu entschied, sich ein Rückgrat wachsen zu lassen – gerade jetzt von allen Zeiten.

„Tue es nicht," sagte Harry mit bedrohlicher Gelassenheit, „Dir werden die Konsequenzen nicht gefallen, Malfoy." Jedes einzelne Wort hielt ein Versprechen von Schmerz weit jenseits der Vorstellungskraft eines Schuljungen. „Hör einfach auf." Harry beobachtete und wartete und hoffte um Malfoys Willen, daß der Slytherin genug Verstand hatte zu gehen, weil Harry sich nämlich nicht vollkommen sicher war, daß er sich das nächste Mal beherrschen konnte; und er mußte noch immer mit einem grimmig dreinblickenden, aber jetzt glücklicherweise schweigenden Ron fertigwerden, dessen gewaltsame Magie allein beinahe genug war, um die wackelige Barriere einzureißen, die Harry um sich herum errichtet hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, daß Ron noch immer versuchte das blonde Ärgernis niederzustarren, die ihrerseits bloß zurückstarrte. Harry festigte seinen Griff und wünschte sich, daß Ron Malfoy einfach ohne großen Aufhebens gehen ließ, so daß sich Harry hinsetzen und einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug nehmen konnte. Er war umso vieles schwerer, weil Ron nicht wußte, was er verursachte. Harry hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft, um seinen Freund dazu zu kriegen, sich zu beruhigen. Also hielt er ihn einfach fest und schob ihn zu seinen Sitz. Er wollte keine Magie benutzen, nicht jetzt und nicht hier – und nicht, wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Harry wollte seinen besten Freund nicht verletzen. Er wollte bloß dieses Temperament abhalten, uneingeschränkt über sie hinwegzufegen.

Harry zwang sich, Ron loszulassen. Er konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten, ohne sich selbst zu offenbaren. Harry hoffte, daß Ron schnell genug von alleine abkühlte, wenn Malfoy verschwunden war. Harry blinzelte. Er fühlte sich nicht allzu gut. Malfoy war nicht mehr als eine türkisfarbene, irgendwie trübe Silhouette aus Energie. Der ganze Raum war nicht mehr als ein Haufen Farben, von denen Harry keine von der anderen unterscheiden konnte. Es wäre verstörend gewesen, hätte er sich nicht bereits zu einem geringeren Grad daran gewöhnt. Wenn Harry seine Augen zusammenkniff, konnte er sehen, daß Malfoy seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, seine silbernen Augen blitzen zu Hermine und Ron hinüber, trafen aber niemals die seinen.

Harry war egal, was der Slytherin zu sagen hatte, vor allem jetzt, wo er sich konzentrieren mußte, die Magie zu lesen und sie davon abzuhalten, ohne Einschränkungen herumzuwirbeln. Er blickte Malfoy einfach nur an und knurrte tief in seiner Kehle. Seine Hand zur grün bekleideten Brust erhoben, trat Harry wieder vor, und er spürte, daß er vor unterdrückter Stärke bebte. Er wußte, daß die Magie nach einem Ausweg suchte. Harry blinzelte. Plötzlich war sein Ziel nicht mehr da und der Eingang leer. Er atmete tief durch und ließ die Hand sinken.

Hermine und Ron konnten nicht sehen, was Malfoy dazu brachte, auf diese drastische Weise zu erbleichen und einige vorsichtige Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, sich mit einiger Schwierigkeit zwischen seine Kumpane hindurchzwängte und aus dem Abteil hinaus zu hasten. Hätten sie Malfoy gefragt, würde er ihnen gesagt haben, daß für nur einen Augenblick gesehen zu haben glaubte, daß Potters Augen in einer strahlend violetten Farbe aufblitzten, bevor sie sich in das dunkle grüne Eis zurückverwandelten, kalt und leidenschaftslos, darauf wartend, daß er sich über seine Zukunft entschied.

Jetzt, wo Malfoy geflohen war und sich seine magische Präsenz, umso weiter er sich entfernte, bis auf ein Nichts abgeschwächt hatte, fühlte Harry eine Veränderung in der Magie. Wortlos schloß Harry die Tür. Er war wirklich glücklich, daß Malfoy nicht gerade einer der mutigsten Leute war und ein Slytherin, der sich selbst für wichtiger erachtete als alles andere, denn Malfoy wäre ansonsten bestimmt länger geblieben. Falls Malfoy den Verstand, mit dem ihn die Natur beschenkt hatte, ausnahmsweise benutzt hätte und er aus alten Fehlern gelernt hätte, die ganze Affaire hätte vermieden werden können. Keuchend starrte Harry auf die geschlossene Tür. Seine Beine fühlten sich wacklig. Es hätte nicht viel mehr gebraucht und Harry hätte die Kontrolle verloren.

„Geschieht ihm Recht! Todesser!" Noch mit rotem Gesicht und fest geballten Fäusten knurrte Ron und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen, vor den Harry ihn geschoben hatte, ohne das Ron etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Iß noch einen Frosch, Ron, und laß atmen." Harry fiel beinahe auf seinen Sitz, vollständig aufgezehrt und schwitzend, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Eine Sekunde mehr und er würde sich nicht über irgendetwas sorgen müssen. Harry ging in dem Gefühl zurückweichender Magie auf, während er spürte, daß in ihm ein niemals zufriedener Appetit auf Magie erwachte, ein beinahe verzweifeltes Verlangen, sie zu haben, sie zu führen – aber er konnte es nicht.

Harry fühlte den kupfernen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, wo er sich in die Wange gebissen hatte, und schluckte heftig. Er ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken, völlig außer Atem und bereit tot umzufallen, nur um ein bißchen Ruhe zu bekommen. Langsam aber sicher wichen Schmerz und Betäubung von ihm und seine Sicht klärte sich auf. Zum ersten Mal seit Malfoy in ihr Abteil gestürmt war, wandte sich Harry Hermine zu. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie Ron losgelassen hatten, aber jetzt saß sie bleich und zusammengesunken in ihrer Ecke. Sie wrang aufgelöst ihre Hände und Harry erinnerte sich, was sie gesagt hatte. Hermine schien seinen Blick zu spüren. Schuldbewußt blickte sie zu ihm auf, sagte nichts, sondern wartete einfach auf Harry ihr zu sagen, daß sie an der ganzen Front versagt hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ron," sagte Harry, ohne das Gesicht von dem zitternden Mädchen abzuwenden. „Ich wollte dich nich schubsen." Er hörte nicht auf Rons temperamentvolle Antwort und fragte sich, was in Hermines Kopf vorging.

„Warum hast du es getan?" Harrys Stimme war konrolliert zurückhaltend. Er war zu erschöpft um echte Gefühle in seine Worte zu legen – und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht wirklich. Nein, das war eine Lüge, es beschäftigte ihn durchaus was seine Freunde taten, selbst wenn es das nicht sollte. „Du hast mich niemals vor Malfoy zur Rede gestellt," erinnerte er sie vorsichtig. Harry wollte nicht, daß sich Hermine sich darüber den Kopf zerschlug, denn es schien sie stärker aufgerüttelt zu haben, als Harry für berechtigt hielt.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es war nur..." Sie sah aus wie der Tod auf Krücken. „Ich ... ich kann nicht..." Tränen sickerten aus ihren Augen. „Ich war so aufgewühlt. Zuerst dein Verschwinden und dann Malfoy, der sagt, daß du ... daß du..." Sie atmete schwer. „Ich war geschockt und so viele Gedanken gingen mir im Kopf herum und ..." Sie seufzte bebend.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was ... Malfoy gesagt hat und ... plötzlich—" Ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie beide Jungen fragend ansah. „Habt ihr es gespürt?" Sie atmete zitternd ein, bis ins Innerste erschüttert. „Da war ... Ich weiß nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Harry sah ihre regenbogenfarbene Augen unbestimmt flackern im Einklang mit ihrer Stiimmung. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht sein!

„Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, was ich dich fragen wollte, wenn wir für einen Momen unter uns wären, aber ... Ich konnte einfach nicht, Harry. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Es tut mir so leid."

„Alles ist einfach verschwunden und ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen ist und noch geschehen könnte und dann wurde der Druck stärker und ich wollte es unbedingt wissen, und ich konnte nicht atmen. Ich konnte nicht nicht fragen, Harry. Ich war nicht einmal da für einen Augenblick, und ich fühlte—"

„Du hast was gefühlt?" unterbrach Harry sanft ihren Wortschwall, innerlich äußerst angespannt. Es hätte die Magie sein können, die Harry veranlaßt hatte, beinahe seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Vielleicht hatte die Magie in Hermine etwas ähnliches bewirkt? Sie mußte gespürt haben, wie sich kurz vor Rons Ausbruch die Magie gesammelt hatte. Sie hätte nicht wissen können, was vor sich ging. Sie wäre ahnungslos gewesen, aber warum sollten einige Menschen solche Dinge nicht klarer wahrnehmen als andere? Es war möglich, oder nicht?

„Es tut mir so leid Harry, ich konnte es einfach nicht länger aushalten. Hast du es gefühlt?" Sie musterte ihn forschend, verzweifelt nach jemandem suchend, der verstand was in ihr vorgegangen war. „Es hatte meine Brust eingedrückt, ich konnte nicht atmen und ich wollte raus, aber ich konnte nicht. Es war das erste, daß mir einfiel und ich wollte es wirklich wissen ... wollte wissen, was dir passiert ist." Sie sah ihn mit einem Schatten ihres früheren Auftretens an, aber Harrys unnachgiebiger, starrer Blick ließ sie wieder zu Boden schauen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich glaube dir, wirklich, Harry. Ich wollte bloß wissen, warum du deine Erinnerungen verloren hast." Harry verzog das Gesicht. Sie steigerte sich selbst in eine Panik, keine Sache, die er zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er fing Rons Blick auf, aber der Rotschopf sah weg, noch eindeutig eingeschnappt wegen Harrys harschem Auftreten ihm gegenüber, obwohl Harry sehen konnte, daß Ron besorgte Blicke auf das Mädchen warf.

„Beruhige dich, Hermine." Harry wandte sich seiner aufgewühlten Freundin zu. „Bitte. Es ist ja nichts passiert."

„Ich habe nur über alles nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast ... und Malfoy und ..." Ein weiteres verzweifeltes Schütteln ihres Kopfes. „Ich weiß nicht, plötzlich fühlte ich dieses ..." Stirnrunzelnd blinzelte sie in die Luft, das ganze Ereignis noch einmal in Gedanken durchlebend, nach Hinweisen suchen, die ihr zu erklären halfen, was geschehen war und warum sie auf diese Weise reagiert hatte.

Was bedeutete es, daß Hermine die Magie spüren konnte? Wenn man nach der reinen magischen Stärke ging, war Hermine bei weitem nicht so stark wie Ron, aber Harry konnte ihre Aura nicht wirklich gut lesen. Die Farben waren völlig verkehrt – zu viele für eine Person, selbst wenn die meisten mehr als eine hatten; doch sie hatte es bewußt wahrgenommen. Harrys Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er ihr zuhörte.

„Er hat recht, Hermine. Denke nicht darüber nach," bot Ron ein bißchen ungelenk an. Harry warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Wenn Hermine die Energie gefühlt hatte – und es war eine ganze Menge davon gewesen – wieso Ron nicht? Harry hätte Ron gern gefragt, aber sein feuriges Temperament raste noch immer durch seinen Körper und Harry fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht stark genug, sich gerade jetzt schon wieder mit Ron auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

„Ich habe mich einfach nicht konzentriert ... ich ..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden, um überhaupt etwas zu erklaren. Nachdenklich und mit hoffnungsvollem Glimmer in ihren Augen, rastete ihr Blick auf den beiden Jungen. „Hat keiner von euch es gefühlt? Es war wie ... als ob jemand mit uns im Raum war. Mir wurde schwindlig und ich ... konnte einfach nicht denken."

„Naja, yeah. Malfoy macht mich auch schwindlig. Bastard!" erklärte Ron unbeeindruckt, eindeutig den Einschlag von Hermines Versprecher nicht erkennend. Wie auch immer, Ron sagte was er wollte, wann immer ihm danach war – selbstverständlich ohne nachzudenken. Hermine ignorierte ihn einfach und das tat Harry auch, nach einem strengen Blick.

„Es war überall im Raum. Ich habe niemals etwas gefühlt, daß auch nur entfernt damit vergleichbar ist. Ich konnte einfach ... nicht klar denken. Ich wußte nicht, daß so etwas wie das überhaupt möglich ist..." Sie war sprachlos und fiel, weiß wie Kalk, zurück in ihren Sitz. „Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich das gesagt habe!" Ihr Zauberstab bebte in ihrer Hand wie ein Baum während einem Sturm. „Und direkt vor Malfoy!"

„Tja, wenigstens bist du nicht mit den wichtigen Sachen herausgeplatzt. Es war ja nicht, als ob du etwas gesagt hättest, daß Malfoy nicht schon wüßte," versuchte Harry die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Jeder kann mal irgendwie einen Blackout haben." Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Auch wenn du bisher keinen hattest. Es ist menschlich." Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich habe nur ... laut gedacht." Harry seufzte. Langsam ging ihm Hermines Litanei auf die Nerven. Er wollte Stille. Es war nicht so, daß er nicht mit ihr fühlte, aber da er ihr unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen konnte, konnte sie nicht einfach Ruhe geben? Es war nicht wirklich so schlimm. Harry unterdrückte ein kleines, müdes Grinsen. Wenigstens schien es, als bräuchte er ihr nicht irgendetwas zu erzählen, damit sie ihm half. Hermine würde alles von ganz allein nachforschen und ihn zwischendurch wissen lassen, was sie lernte.

„Nun, dann reiß dich zusammen und schlag es in der Bibliothek nach," sagte Harry leichthin und gab ihr den richtigen Impuls. Ausnahmsweise schien es, als hätte das Mädchen den Boden unter ihren Füßen wiedergefunden. Es wäre Harry eine große Hilfe, denn er hatte noch genug Dinge, die er nachprüfen mußte, aber sie mußte das ja nicht unbedingt erfahren.

„Danke, Harry, aber was Malfoy sagte—" Hermine schaute ein bißchen ungehalten über sich selbst, daß sie ihn ausfragte. Harry hob die Achseln und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Könnte sein. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen. Vergessen?" Seine Antwort war mit Sarkasmus verflochten, aber sie sah nicht weg.

„Bist du sicher?" hakte sie nichtsdestotrotz nach. Harry biß sich auf die Lippen und nickte.

„Ziemlich. Ich würde es wissen, oder?"

"Vielleicht hast du nur verdrängt was passiert ist, weil es so eine traumatische Wirkung auf dich hatte." Merlin! Konnte sie nicht einmal normal sein? Im einen Augenblick schluchzte sich zum Herzerweichen und im nächsten rief sie die Iinquisition ins Leben zurück.

„Versuche nicht mit zu psychoanalysieren, Hermine." Harry rollte mit gutem Humor seine Augen. „Ich würde nichts, womit Malfoy in einer vernünftigen Unterhaltung aufwartet für selbstverständlich nehmen, noch viel weniger in einem Austausch von Nettigkeiten, wie wir sie hatten. Er versucht bloß uns kirre zu machen." Keiner von seinen Freunden schien vollkommen überzeugt.

„Es schien nicht so, als könntest du dich nicht erinnern," bemerkte Hermine ruhig, niemals von ihrer Meinung abweichend.

„Wie bitte?" Abrupt wandte sich Harry ihr zu. Er wollte, daß es aufhörte. „Hätte ich mich vielleicht bei ihm bedanken sollen, dafür, daß er mich wissen ließ was vor sich geht? Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er sich das ganze Zeug bloß in seinem von Pomade triefenden Kopf ausgedacht." Harry erlaubte ein wenig von seinem Ärger durch seine erschöpfte Miene durchzuscheinen.

„Was denkst du denn hätte Malfoy getan, wenn es ausgesehen hätte, als könnte ich mich nicht an ein verdammtes Ding erinnern? Hätte ich ihn fragen solen, ob er mir den Gefallen tun würde und mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt?" Harry lachte unglücklich. „Er wäre zum ersten gegangen, der eine weiße Maske trägt, noch bevor der Zug angehalten hätte." Hermine sah verstört aus und Ron hielt seine düstere Miene weiter auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. Keiner von beiden schien weiter darüber sprechen zu wollen und Harry ließ sie sich in ihren eigenen Welten wälzen, da er lieber die Gelegenheit ergriff, seine Augen bloß für einen Augenblick zu schließen.

Harry würde sich überzeugende Lügen ausdenken müssen, um sie von der Wahrheit fernzuhalten. Bei den meisten Dingen war es egal, ob sie die herausfanden, aber er mußte sich daran erinnern, sie niemals vergessen zu lassen, daß er keine Erinnerungen mehr hatte. Sie niemals vergessen lassen, daß er bloß ein Gryffindor war, vertrauensvoll, mit unschuldigem Herzen und nicht im entferntesten scharfsinnig und verschlagen genug, um so gerissene Pläne auszuhecken und in die Tat umzusetzen, die andere für mehr als zwei Tage im Kreis herumführten.

Die ganze Sache war ein Rätsel. Wie konnte Ron so stark sein und es nicht wissen – oder die ihm angeborene Magie selbst unbewußt nutzen. Er mußte es spüren. Harry fühlte jedes bißchen Magie, daß er ausführte, sogar bevor er sich so verändert hatte. Hermine hatte es gefühlt, nicht gesehen, aber mit Sicherheit gefühlt. Es würde wahrscheinlich Komplikationen mit sich bringen, wenn sie ihren Kopf mit Wissen vollstopfte, wie Magie im allgemeinen arbeitete. Und Malfoy? Harry war nicht sicher, ob der Slytherin Tatsachen kannte oder bloß mit seinem gewöhnlichen Reinblüterunsinn hervorsprudelte, obwohl er auf nichts eine Reaktion gezeigt hatte, bis auf Harrys Stoß.

Harry unterdrückte ein Knurren. An seinem Plan festzuhalten und Tom geheimzuhalten während er daran arbeitete seinen Plan zustande zu bringen, würde schwerer werden als er erwartet hatte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, daß ihm seine Freunde – oder seine Feinde – überall hinfolgten und alles was er tat oder nicht in Frage stellten. Einige Minuten später seufzte Harry und blinzelte in die Runde, als das Schweigen bedrückend wurde und die Magie im Abteil erneut vor Erwartung zu knistern begann.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er. „Ich wollte euch nicht anschreien." Harry blickte sie nervös an und fuhr – als Zugabe - mit leichtem Zittern in seiner Stimme fort. „Ich ... ich weiß einfach nicht, was passiert ist ... und es macht mich unruhig, daß alle anderen so viel mehr zu wissen scheinen als ich es tue."

„Es tut mir auch leid, Harry." Hermine lächelte sichtbar erleichtert. „Ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Ich bin sicher, daß sich alles aufklärt. Professor Dumbledore wird die helfen." Harry war sich sicher, daß ihre Worte als Beruhigung gemeint waren, aber sie hinterließen bloß ein klammes Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Ja," biß er freundlich grinsend hervor. „Ich bin sicher, der Direktor kann helfen." Harry fühlte wie die Galle in seiner Kehle aufstieg. Dumbledore war ein Problem, um das er irgendwie herumkommen mußte. Der alte Mann war viel zu listig und neugierig, als daß Harry aus seiner Gegenwart irgendeinen Komfort ziehen könnte. Harry beobachtete die vorüberziehende Landschaft. Er wollte seine Gelassenheit nicht jetzt vor allen Dingen verlieren, wenn die Krise gekommen und bewältigt war. Er schauderte, als die letzten Reste der allgegenwärtigen Magie ihren Weg suchten und um sie herumwirbelten. Er konnte noch immer die Energie in seinen Fingerspitzen spühren. Der Funke war da, Harry war sich dessen sicher, er mußte ihn bloß entzünden.

„Wie hast du es gemacht?" erkundigte sich Ron merkwürdig gedämpft und Harry drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm.

„Was meinst du?" Harry rieb seine Augen und blinzelte.

„Malfoy. Du hast ihn bloß angesehen, da ist er käseweiß geworden und abgehauen."

„Prestige, Ron, und eine Menge Praxis." Harry grinste und ließ seine Augen endgültig zufallen. Seine Freunde wußten es noch nicht, aber es würde echte Veränderungen geben, nicht nur Malfoy betreffend, sondern auch zwischen ihnen. Später, dachte Harry schläfrig, wenn es nicht so verdächtig wäre wie jetzt. Dann driftete er in eine andere Welt der Vorahnungen und Dunkelheit und voller Vorzeichen, die er nicht deuten konnte.


	14. Kapitel 13 : Träume und Schäume

**Kapitel 13 – Träume und Schäume**

Hineingeworfen in alles verschlingende Dunkelheit rannte ein Junge. Er wußte nicht wie lange oder wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, aber er wußte, daß er von der beklemmenden Düsternis, von den Schatten und den verborgenen Beobachtern wegkommen mußte. Er folgte einem kaum vorhandenen Glimmer von – nicht Licht, aber ... weniger Dunkelheit. Was er sehen konnte, war eher ein Gefühl in den Eingeweiden. Weit weg flackerte etwas violett in den Schatten, aber es gab keine erkennbaren Landschaften oder andere Markierungen, an denen er sich orientieren konnte, keine Besonderheiten, welche die Aufmerksamkeit eines Beobachters auf sich lenkten – bis auf die Kämpfe.

Bäume und Häuser brannten in einem finsteren, violetten Feuer, fast zu dunkel um es von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Langsam trat der Junge näher. Er beobachtete wachsam mit geweiteten Augen, den es gab kein natürliches Licht, nur das violette Glühen, welches ihn wenigstens die Silhouetten der Gebäude erkennen ließ, zumeist Ruinen, einige von ihnen verlassen, andere wie Fackeln leuchtend, die weit in den Himmel hinauf griffen. Wo war dieser Ort?

Überall war das Prasseln aufflackernder Flammen; verzerrte Rufe und Schreie voller Schmerz hallten weithin durch die Nacht und eine große Menge von Energie – ein gewaltiger Wirbelwind aus Magie – hing über dem Ort und ließ sein Herz vor Angst stoppen. Hin und wieder schienen tief gebeugte Gestalten vorbeizuhasten, sich selbst in den dunkelsten der Schatten haltend, verschmelzend mit der stets gegenwärtigen Finsternis wie Geister mit den Wänden. Warum war er jetzt hier?

Der Junge erkannte nichts von all dem. Niemals hatte er eine Stadt wie diese gesehen, mit Türmen, die zu zerbrechlich schienen um aufrecht zu stehen, und Gebäuden – oder Ruinen von Gebäuden – mit hohen Torbögen, die aus dem Berg selbst geformt waren. Ornamente und Mosaike unter seinen Füßen führten ihn zum brennenden Zentrum der Stadt. Selbst jetzt war der Anblick atemberaubend, kaum erhellt von dem düsteren, violetten Licht und eingehüllt in ein alles verschlingendes Feuer, daß am Morgen nichts bis auf schwelende, mit Ruß bedeckte Grundmauern übriglassen würde – falls soetwas wie Morgen hier existierte. Dennoch, der Blick des Jungen war voller Ehrfurcht, als er sich den Anblick einprägte und durch einen aufgewühlten See aus Blut schritt; alles war mit einem unwirklichen Schleier aus diffuser, violetter Helle umgeben.

Der Junge besaß keine Waffe, keine Möglichkeit sich gegen eine Gefahr zu verteidigen, doch er schien seltsam losgelöst von diesem Ort und dieser Zeit. Er spürte keine Angst, kein einziger der Menschen schenkte ihm Beachtung, als er leichtfüßig zwischen sie trat. Die Schreie erreichten nicht den Teil seines Herzens, an dem seine Gefühle zu Hause waren. Er beobachtete mit fast klinischem Interesse die Sterbenden und Toten, registrierte die in dunkle Roben gehüllten Männer, die in den kleinsten Löchern nach jemandem zum töten suchten. Der Junge wußte mit Bestimmtheit, daß er sie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber in seinem Kopf war nur ein schwarzes, leeres Loch. Er grübelte darüber nach, als er näher auf die Reste der kleinen, brennenden Stadt zuging; wie jedoch mit allem anderen, machte er sich nicht wirklich darüber Sorgen. Aber wo kam er her?

Ein leicht schiefes, außerweltliches Lächeln erblühte plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht. Die Stadt, die Magie, alles – es war einfach wunderschön, und es rief nach ihm. Die Magie hier war von einer anderen Beständigkeit als er gewohnt war, aber er antwortete nichtsdestotrotz. Es lebte. Es war real und es erfüllte ihn mit unfaßbarer Freude. Der Junge hob mit strahlenden Augen seinen Kopf, blickte über die sterbenden Menschen hinweg zu den höchsten Turmspitzen und lachte. Für eine lange Zeit waren er und die Magie vollkommen ausgewogen, und es war ein großartiges Gefühl, zu kostbar es zu verlieren. Indes, nichts Gutes währte ewig. Als sich die Schreie aus dem Nichts emporhoben und schwere Wolken aus Rauch seine Sicht auf die lodernde Stadt verhüllten, wußte der Junge, daß er wieder beobachtet wurde – und er spürte, wie eine vergessene Präsenz in seinem Geist erwachte.

Plötzlich war der Schmerz da. Er fühlte es tief in seinen Knochen – ein Reißen und Beißen, das sich durch seinen ganzen Körper brannte. Er zuckte zusammen, als das hitzige Flüstern der Flammen über seinen Leib strich und sich die Menschen um ihn herum – alle auf einmal – mit feurig glühenden Augen zu ihm umwandten; und er schrie.

Er rannte wieder, schneller als je zuvor, doch die Stadt selbst schien im selben Tempo zurückzuweichen, in dem der Junge lautlos vorwärtsglitt. Er war nicht in der Lage diesen Ort zu verlassen. Langsam kroch Beklommenheit seinen Rücken hinauf, denn der Beobachter war wieder da und der Junge hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu verstecken. Menschen umklammerten seine Füße mit klauengleichen Händen, als er versuchte, an ihnen vorbei zu schlüpfen. Er rutschte auf dem Blut aus, stolperte und fiel mehr als einmal. Er mußte kämpfen, um weiterzumachen; und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen stand er plötzlich inmitten einer Wand aus Feuer; er konnte nirgendwo mehr hingehen.

Schwer und tief atmend hielt er Junge inne und blickte sich hastig um nach einem Ausweg. Er fand keinen. In alle Richtungen umgab ihn ein violettes, hoch aufloderndes Feuer. Selbst über ihm nahm ihm eine Kuppel aus Flammen die Sicht auf den Himmel. Die Luft in seinen Lungen brannte. Losgelöst von Rest der Welt schlug sein Herz bedrohlich in seiner Brust – und inmitten diesem Schauplatz der Hölle stand Mann, eingehüllt in roter und violetter Robe, die Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, und winkte den Jungen mit dunkel behandschuhter Hand näherzukommen.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf. Er war nicht mehr verängstigt, aber neugierig was sich unter der Kapuze befand. Vor Überraschung wirbelte er zurück, als er sich einem finster belustigten, funkelnd blauen Blick, einem unheimlichen Glühen in dem tobend flackerndem Licht des Feuers, gegenüberfand; und eine Baritonstimme vibrierte in seinen Knochen, als der Mann Harrys Oberarm mit einem schmerzhaften Griff packte.

„Ich sehe dich, Junge!" sagte er.

Harry schrie. Er fuhr auf und schnappte bebend nach Luft, nur um von einem anderen Paar funkelnder blauer Augen forschend angestarrt zu werden. Merlin! Harry befreite sich mit einem unsanften Ruck seines Armes und fiel schwerfällig zurück, ein unfreiwilliger Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter.

„Mein Junge? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Mann hörte sich ehrlich besorgt an. Harry holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es war ein Traum gewesen. War es ein Traum gewesen?

„Ich hoffe, daß nicht ich dich erschreckt habe?" Ein närrisches Grinsen begleitete den neugierig starrenden Blick und widerlegte die feierliche Miene. Was war seine Maske? Gimpel oder Gegner?

„Mir geht es gut, danke," murmelte Harry und rutschte weiter zurück. „Nur ein aufregender Traum, Sir." Hoffentlich. Harry versuchte, sich unverdächtig zu geben und lächelte beruhigend, als würde der verrückte Zauberer auf ihn hören. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Der Traum hatte sich nicht realer oder unrealer gefühlt als andere Träume. Es hatte sich bestimmt nicht wie eine seiner früheren Visionen angefühlt. Und der Mann? Wer auch immer er gewesen war, es war nicht ein schlangengesichtiger Bastard wie Voldemort – wenigstens nicht von außen. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht Voldemort selbst gewesen. Harry spürte noch die fremde Präsenz in seinem Schädel widerhallen, aber es war eine andere, schweigend beobachtende Gegenwart, niicht Tom, der jetzt zurück war, verblüfft und kurioserweise beunruhigt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Harry Ron und Hermine, die ihn mit besorgten Mienen musterten. Rons ungläubiges Starren war jedoch hauptsächlich auf den lächerlich gekleideten Mann gerichtet. Harry blickte vorsichtig auf und wartete, was der Mann tun würde. Warum merkte dieser Pfau nicht, daß niemand an seinem verrückten Gerede interessiert war? Harry zuckte zurück, als die Augen des Zauberers belustigt funkelten.

„Nun, mein Junge." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn es dir gut geht, gehe sicher, daß du und deine Freunde bereit sind, in eure Roben zu schlüpfen. Wir werden bald ankommen." Ein entzücktes Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht, als er vergnügt seine Hände rieb. „Es ist wirklich aufregend, endlich nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

„Ja," knurrte Harry und wünschte sich den Mann mit aller Kraft weg. Der Zauberer blinzelte nur auf Harrys rüde Antwort, aber seine Augen glänzten.

„Ich würde mich wirklich gern weiter mit dir unterhalten, mein Junge," seufzte er mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns, als könnte er sich nicht vorstellen, daß Harry irgendetwas seiner Gesellschaft vorziehen könnte, „aber ich fürchte, daß ich den Zug sichern muß, da Severus im Vorderteil patrouilliert und sich absolut weigert, zu den hinteren Abteilen zu kommen."

Ron schnaubte und Harrys Augen verengten sich, ungeduldig ihn verschwinden zu sehen. Niemand konnte so begriffsstutzig sein. Entweder Snape wollte nichts mit den sechsten und siebenten Klassen zu tun haben, die hauptsächlich in den hinteren Waggons saßen, oder konnte die Gegenwart eines bestimmten Zauberers nicht ausstehen. Persönlich hielt Harry das zweitere für wahrscheinlicher, weil Snape niemals jemand gewesen war, der eine Gelegenheit verpasste, um einen Schüler zu Boden zu treten. Harry und Ron schauten sich wissend an und selbst Hermine blickte skeptisch auf, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Stapel Bücher zuwandte und es vermied den Professor überhaupt anzusehen und preiszugeben, was unverblümt auf ihrer Miene abzulesen war.

Der Zauberer bewegte sich rückwärts zur Tür. Dann begutachtete er das gesamte Abteil mit einem forschenden Blick und rückte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry zurück, der innerlich das Gesicht verzog. Er fühlte sich noch immer etwas fehl am Platz. Bilder aus seinem Traum geisterten durch seinen Kopf und dort wo ihn der Mann im Traum festgeklammert gehalten hatte, pochte dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Arm. Träume waren Mist. Seine Träume über alle anderen. Harry wollte nicht über seine Bedeutung nachdenken, sollte es real gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich tat es nur weh, weil der verrückte Tölpel von einem Professor ihn so grob wachgerüttelt hatte.

Harry wußte nicht, was er mit einem Traum wie diesem anfangen sollte. Nichts schien richtig, nichts von irgendetwas gab einen Sinn. Immerhin konnte er, wenn man ihn fragte, ehrlich sagen, daß es kein Traum von Voldemort gewesen war. Wenigstens glaubte er das nicht, da Tom noch immer sicher verwahrt war. Harry hatte Toms Unruhe gleichzeitig mit der seinen gespürt. Sich des abschätzenden Starrens seines zukünftigen Professors bewußt, zwang Harry sich, nicht in seinem Sitz herumzurutschen und den durchbohrenden Blick mit neugieriger Ahnungslosigkeit zu erwidern.

„Mein Junge, bist du dir sicher, daß du dich wohlfühlst?" Sein beschwörender Blick wanderte niemals fort von Harry, während er in seinem Rückzug bei der Tür innehielt.

„Yeah." Ron nickte und sah zweifelnd die Zaubererrobe auf und ab. „Du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt, aber wir haben dich nicht wachgekriegt. Hermine hat sogar versucht—" Harry blickte Hermine wortlos an. Sie biß sich auf die Lippe und bohrte einen Finger in Rons Seite, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Ron quietschte überrascht, runzelte kurz die Stirn und wandte sich wieder seiner Begutachtung zu; aber hielt den Mund geschlossen. Harry seufzte. Seine Freunde hatten es heute darauf angelegt vor den falschen Leuten von Dingen zu reden, die sie nichts angingen. Was war das? Schicksal? Mit einer schwungvoll blumigen Verbeugung in ihre Richtung ging der Zauberer nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick auf Harry.

Sobald die Tür zugefallen war, holte Harry tief Luft, um Ron wissen zu lassen, was genau er von seinem idiotischen Starren hielt und davon, daß er seinen Mund nicht halten konnte. Hermine war schneller. Harry schluckte wortlos, underdrückte als, daß nicht zu einem Gryffindor gehörte und musterte sie über seine Brille hinweg, geduldig ihrer Erklärung lauschend.

„Du hast vor einer kurzen Weile nicht zu gut ausgesehen. Wir hielten es für besser, dich schlafen zu lassen." Sie wirkte nervös, als sie das sagte, nicht sicher wie ihr Freund reagieren würde. „Er kam einfach rein, stellte sich vor und sagte uns, daß wir uns für den Ausstieg bereitmachen sollten. Er hat gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Yeah, und bevor wir irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnten, hat der ... er ... sich einfach ganz plötzlich zu dir umgedreht und dich aufgeweckt. Er hat dich nicht einmal richtig berührt, aber du bist hochgeschossen, als ob er dich geschlagen hätte," überlegte Ron verdutzt.

„Du bist ein bißchen weiß um die Nase rum, Harry. Bist du sicher, daß dir nichts fehlt?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ja. Ich bin nur ein bißchen schreckhaft." In Harrys Arm stach es noch immer schmerzhaft; und er hatte ihn nicht angefaßt? „Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn dieser Blödhammel nur einen Zentimeter von eurem Gesicht entfernt steht und euch angrinst, als wäret ihr sein Geburtstagskuchen?" Leise seufzend blickte Harry aus dem Fenster.

„Was war das übrigens für ein Typ?" Der Rotschopf starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Er blinzelte von Moment zu Moment, als wache er aus einer Betäubung auf. Ehe Hermine ihren Mund öffnen konnte, um ihnen zu sagen, des es offensichtlich nur eine Möglichkeit gab, übernahm Harry in einem weit weniger lehrerhaften Ton die Führung, während er sich unbewußt den Arm rieb.

„Das, meine Freunde," gab Harry verärgert bekannt, „ist Dumbledores neueste Entschuldigung für unseren neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Dieser, dieser—" Ron stotterte.

„Pfau?" schlug Harry gelassen vor. Mit gehobener Braue blieb Harry sitzen und wandte den Blick für nur einen Augenblick vom Fenster. Ron schnaubte und vergaß für eine Minute seine schlechte Stimmung.

„Naja," blinzelte Ron, „ich wollte Kanarienvogel sagen, aber Pfau trifft es genau."

„Ziemlich. Und was ist mit ihm?

„Ich bin nur ... ich kann nicht glauben, daß Dumbledore ihm tatsächlich erlaubt, die Schule zu betreten, geschweige denn zu unterrichten. Was soll er tun? Mit seinen Roben protzen, damit wir erblinden?"

"Jungs! Redet nicht so über unsere Lehrer!" unterbrach Hermine sie entrüstet und blickte sie finster an. „Ich gebe zu, daß der erste Eindruck nicht der beste war," Hermine musterte sie beide durchdringend, „dennoch ist er vielleicht wirklich gut in dem was er unterrichtet und seine Ignoranz die ... Absichten seiner Mitmenschen richtig einzuschätzen, muß nicht bedeuten, daß er ein schlechter Lehrer ist."

„Du hast recht, Hermine." Harry sah sich nachdenklich an und lächelte fröhlich. „Er könnte es immerhin schaffen, uns zu Tode zu labern."

„Yeah, wenigestens ein paar von den Slytherins," steuerte Ron grinsend bei. „Es würde uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

„Jep. Trotzdem ist es ein viel besserer Start als Umbridges Methoden. Jetzt kriegen wir immerhin ein bißchen Praxis, wenn wir davonrennen, um uns vor ihm zu verstecken."

„Was für ein komischer Kauz. Wirklich." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Harry biß sich auf die Lippen, um sich davon abzuhalten, seine eigene Meinung zum besten zu geben, was der Narr von Professor wirklich war. Der Mann war so offensichtlich verkehrt, daß Harry sich zu fragen begann, was der Idiot hoffte mit dieser Vorstellung zu erreichen, denn es mußte eine sein. Nicht einmal Lockhart war so dämlich gewesen und niemand konnte ein größerer Narr sein als er. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nur aufgrund seiner Magie konnte Harry durch die Fassade gucken. Harry konnte es einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf kriegen. Er würde besonders vorsichtig sein müssen, nicht aus Versehen seine Kräfte in der Gegenwart seines zukünftigen DADA-Professors zu offenbaren.

Was immer auch sein Traum bedeutete – ob der DADA-Professor etwas damit zu tun hatte oder nicht – mehr Leute als Dumbledore und dieser falsche Idiot hatten blaue Augen. Dennoch, die Tatsache blieb, daß die Zauberkraft des Magiers und sein Erscheinen überhaupt nicht zueinanderpassten. Als wären zwei verschiedene Personen in einem Körper. Harry hielt das nicht wirklich für möglich, denn das wäre zu viel des Zufalls. Zuerst Quirrell, dann – auf eine Art – Harry selbst und jetzt auch der Bradarish Typ? Es war zuviel des Zufalls, um noch Zufall zu sein. Wenn man die Wahrscheinlichkeit für eine solche Begebenheit errechnete, war es einfach nicht möglich, daß dieser Typ besessen war. Also warum gab er vor jemand zu sein, der er nicht war?

Hatte der Mann etwas gesehen, etwas gefühlt? War das der Grund, warum er so schnell hier gewesen war? Gerade im richtigen Augenblick, um ihn aufzuwecken, bevor ... Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er las zu viel in das Benehmen seines Professors hinein. Vielleicht war der Mann wirklich ein Narr, wie Ron dachte; aber Harry konnte sich nicht helfen als anderer Meinung zu sein.

„Er ist überhaupt nicht lustig." Und ein Narr ist er auch nicht. Harry verlor abrupt seine Ausgelassenheit. Der Mann war gefährlich. Er wollte seine Freunde nicht irgendwo in der Nähe von ihm, selbst wenn er ihnen nicht sagen konnte warum. Er mußte ihnen etwas geben, womit sie arbeiten konnten, aber er würde es später tun, wenn er den Typen besser lesen konnte als jetzt, wenn er Beweise für seinen Verdacht hatte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ron und selbst Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf, in das sie eingetaucht war.

„Der Kerl ist wie das was rauskommt, wenn man alle faulen Eier zusammen in einen Mixer wirft – ein total verrückter Vogel und was übrigbleibt heißt Junas." Ron nahm Harrys Antwort stoisch, aber Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer ist Junas?" war das einzige, was Ron zu sagen hatte und fügte mit ahnungslosem Blick hinzu: „Und was ist ein Mixer?"

„Sein genauso bescheuerter Sohn, und ein Gerät um verschiedene Zutaten zu zerkleinern und ... naja, sie miteinander zu vermixen," antwortete Harry knapp auf beide Fragen. Hermine bei ihrer peinlich genauen Arbeit beobachtend, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Von dem Kerl kriege ich Kopfschmerzen."

„Tja, kein Wunder so wie der aussieht," meinte Ron aufgeregt. „Und der Name," fuhr er fort, ohne überhaupt zuzuhören. „Ich wette, du hast dir den schon eingeprägt, eh Hermine?" Das Mädchen blickte ihre Freunde an, als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal, und beugte sich wieder über ihre Bücher, um sie zu sortieren und einzupacken, da sie bald aussteigen würden. Ron würde bestimmt seinen Anteil tragen müssen. Harrys Lippen zuckten.

„Wie spricht man diesen doofen Namen überhaupt aus?" Ron kratzte sein Kinn, völlig unwissend von allem, das sonst noch um ihn herum vorging. „Bradararish? Braba—"

„Oh, Ron. Der Name ist wirklich nicht so schlimm." Hermine wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrer Hand, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Und?"

„Bra-DA-ro-wicz. Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer auszusprechen."

„Witch?" Rons Stimme stieg zu neuen Höhen. „Das ist ja ein bekloppter Zauberer. Welcher Kerl nennt sich selbst eine Hexe?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist eine Bradarohexe?"

„Tue nicht so doof, Ron. Natürlich heißt es nicht ‚Witch'. Es hört sich bloß so an. Ich denke, es ist irgendwo aus Osteuropa, vielleicht Polen oder irgendwo dort in der Nähe."

„Polen? Wo zur Hölle ist Polen?"

"Ron! Weißt du denn gar nichts?" Hermine kreuzte ihre Arme. „Ich habe bereits gesagt, daß es in Osteuropa ist."

„Gib nach, Ron," unterbrach Harry ihr Gezanke, „es ist bloß ein Name. Nenn ich Pfau, wenn du den anderen nicht leiden kannst – oder Klopskopf oder Kanarienkötel oder was immer." Er gähnte müde und hoffte, daß nicht noch mehr Überraschungen auf ihn auf seinem Weg nach Hogwarts warteten. Ron und Hermine wechselten einen besorgten Blick.

„Geht es dir gut, Harry?" Ron fragte zögernd.

„Ich bin nur müde." Harry gähnte. „Snape war nicht gerade spaßig, wisst ihr, und der Sommer sitzt mir noch in den Knochen." Seine Augen schlossen sich. Bevor er wegdriftete, hörte er Hermine mit den Seiten irgendeines obskuren Buches rascheln. Er glaubte bereits zu schlafen, in den Schlummer gewiegt von den Geräuschen des Zuges, als er sie fragend flüstern hörte.

„Was ist sein Vorname? Hast du es gehört, Ron?" Rons Antwort war etwas unterdrückt, als wäre sein Mund beschäftigt mit Kauen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich wette es ist was farbenfrohes." Harry dachte darüber nach zu antworten, aber er war erschöpfter als vor seinem Schlaft, und das Rütteln des Zuges trieb ihn weiter in den Schlaf.

„Harry! Nicht einschlafen." Hermines Stimme brachte ihn abrupt zurück, gerade als Harry dachte, alles über Träume, Visionen und Schicksal zu vergessen. Von seinem früheren Traum blieb nur ein wages Gefühl des Unbehagens, das ihn sich vor Spannung herumrutschen ließ. Dennoch, er hatte bereits das meiste davon vergessen, bis auf die funkelnden blauen Augen.

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten, Harry." Hermine war noch immer nicht zufrieden. „Du mußt dich umziehen," erinnerte sie ihn.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Hermine. Ich bin wach und munter," murmelte Harry und angelte nach seinem Kopffer. Einen Augenblick später blickte er entschuldigend zu ihr auf, ihr seine offene Handfläche entgegenhaltend, damit sie sah, was er ihr zu zeigen hatte.

„Ich komme nicht an meinen Zauberstab heran." Harry blinzelte unschuldig. „Kannst du das hier bitte vergrößern?" Er reichte Hermine den Koffer und ertrug ihren Vortrag über Unachtsamkeit und unnötig herausgeforderte Gefahren mit Humor und einem kleinen, versteckten Grinsen, während er seine alten Schulroben über die Schultern warf und hin und wieder nickte, ihr versprechend, seinen Zauberstab allzeit bereit zu halten.


	15. Kapitel 14 : Hogwarts' Bahnstation

**Kapitel 14 - Hogwarts' Bahnstation**

Hermine hatte recht gehabt. Es waren wirklich nur noch ein paar Minuten bis der Zug verlangsamte und die Pfeife der Lok ihre Ankunft über das Land hinausschrie. Seinen Koffer mit einem lauten Schnappen schließend, blickte Harry skeptisch aus dem Fenster und zum Himmel. Als sie King's Cross verlassen hatten, war der Himmel von einem brillianten Blau gewesen, jetzt jedoch versteckte sich die Sonne hinter einem trüben Schleier aus Dunst. Harrys Augen verengten sich. Er mochte einen blauen Himmel viel lieber. Dieses Zwielicht schien bedrohlich, obwohl es trotz der noch immer sommerwarmen Temperaturen auch einfach nur das erste Zeichen des Herbstes sein konnte. Das Licht war grell genug, um ihn zu blenden und einen flackernden grünen Punkt hinter seinen Augenlidern zurückzulassen, wann immer er sie schloß. Blinzelnd setzte sich Harry wieder. Um die Massen zu vermeiden – und in Harrys Fall die Blicke, die er sicherlich auf sich ziehen würde – hatten sie einstimmig beschlossen, zu warten bis die die meisten Schüler den Zug verlassen hatten.

Harry seufzte und zwang seine zufallenden Augenlider auf. Seine Erschöpfung ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er gähnte, sein Gesicht noch immer zum Fenster gewandt. Es konnte nicht einfach Schlafmangel sein. Ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend, beobachtete Harry seinen Freund. Ron hatte die gefährliche Aufgabe übernommen, durch die Tür zu spähen und ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, wenn die Bahn frei war. Erst als der Rotschopf sie mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen heranwinkte, fand Harry den Willen, seine Beine zum Funktionieren zu überreden, einen Schritt nach dem anderen nehmend, ohne zu stolpern oder zu fallen. Vorsichtig folgte er einem aufgeregt herumschwirrenden Ron und einer geistesabwesenden Hermine, seine Gedanken nur mit einer Sache beschäftigt: Schlaf.

Harry hoffte, daß er die alljährlich dazugehörende Willkommensparty im Gemeinschaftsraum vermeiden und ins Bett flüchten konnte. Mit erneutem Gähnen griff er nach der Wand, um sich zu stützen. Das er sich so vollkommen leergefegt fühlte, mußte an der Magie liegen. Selbst als sie noch unterwegs waren, hatte Harry die Magie des Schlosses gespürt, aber jetzt, wo sie viel näher an den Hogwarts Ländereien dran waren, wurde er noch rastloser und seine Beunruhigung wuchs. Harry schauderte. Die Magie kam in Wellen. Manchmal fühlte er das Ziehen überhaupt nicht, aber dann kamen Augenblicke, in denen er kaum atmen konnte und es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand schwer auf seiner Brust sitzen, ein Sumoringer oder vielleicht ein oder zwei Elefanten. Zum Glück konnten sie ihre Koffer hier lassen. Harry wäre sowieso nicht in der Lage gewesen, in mit sich zu schleppen. Er war froh, daß sie das Schloß jetzt in wenigen Minuten erreichen würden. Ein trat die Stufen hinunter und holte zittrig Luft, denn sobald er aus dem Zug hinausstieg fühlte Harry seine Präsenz gewaltig zunehmen. Hogwarts war nah, wirklich nah.

Harry wagte es beinahe nicht aufzusehen, denn selbst jetzt, als er auf den Boden blickte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel, daß das Licht heller wurde – und es war nicht die Sonne, erkannte das jetzt, sondern die Magie selbst.

Blinzelnd sah Harry weiter fest auf den Boden. Die Steine, auf die er trat, das Gras, das sich den Weg zwischen ihnen suchte, der krabbelnde Käfer und die Schlange, die über ihn glitt – alles war mit Magie erfüllt und schimmerte hell in größerem oder kleinerem Ausmaß. Die Bäume, die Büsche, der Boden selbst – von seinem Standpunkt aus erschien die ganze Welt in einem Regenbogen aus leise raunendem, flirrendem Licht aus Energie. Es war eine atemberaubende Ansicht, aber unglaublich kräftezehrend. Harry zitterte vor Ehrfurcht und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich daran erinnerte, daß hinter diesen Farben eine Welt war, in der er ein Bestimmung zu erfüllen hatte.

Harry zögerte, seinen Freunden weiter zu folgen. Er zweifelte, daß seine Fähigkeit mit dieser Menge von Magie zurechtzukommen ihre Quelle in Angst hatte. Dennoch war es nur eine logische Schlußfolgerung von allem, daß heute geschehen war. Harry wußte nicht, ob er überhaupt weitergehen sollte. Vielleicht war er besser dran, wenn er einfach zurück zu den Dursleys ging, bis er mehr Kontrolle hatte. Harry schnaubte. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Er konnte es nicht erwarten zum Schloß zu kommen, selbst jetzt. Doch als Harry die Magie der Ländereien und der Schule fühlte, aus dieser Entfernung bereits mächtiger als selbst der beständige magische Fluß in der Winkelgasse, wußte er, daß er, bevor er noch näher heranging, sichergehen sollte, daß er die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, auch überleben konnte.

Tief durchatmend und nur in winzigen Schritten weitergehend, konzentrierte sich Harry auf die magische Aura von Hogwarts. Dort waren Schichten über Schichten, viel zu viel als das Harry einen auch nur halbwegs richtigen Eindruck bekommen könnte; obwohl er einen klaren Unterschied zwischen den Ländereien von Hogwarts und dem Schloß selbst feststellen konnte. Die gesamten Ländereien von Hogwarts umschließend, konnte Harry eine hell erleuchtete Kuppel aus Magie erkennen, vibrierend mit dem dumpfen, rhythmischen Puls der Erde selbst. Es war eine ungeheure Menge Energie und nicht alles war bloß zum Schutz gedacht. Das meiste davon war einfach nur da, es hatte keine Aufgabe, aber es war ... verblüffend.

Das Schloß war seltsam – oder seltsamer als alles andere, das Harry erlebt hatte. Die Magie, die es umgab und durchtränkte war beängstigend. Es pulsierte als würde es atmen, und Harry würde schwören, daß es auf irgendeine Art ein empfindunsfähiges Lebewesen war – nicht wie ein Mensch, aber ... ein Lebewesen. Es erschien so ... glücklich bis zum Rand mit Kindern gefüllt zu sein und ... neugierig etwas Neues zu fühlen ... etwas Altes, daß es für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Harry wirbelte innerlich zurück, als die Aufmerksamkeit des Schlosses direkt dorthin gerichtet war, wo er wie festgefroren stand. Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, konzentrierte sich Harry mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und drehte sich dorthin, wo die Türme des Schlosses über die Hügel und die sich träge wiegenden Baumspitzen eines scheinbar endlosen Waldes emporhoben. Trotz des ohnmächtigen Gefühls in ihm war es faszinierend und sollte nicht wirklich so überraschen. Hogwarts war Tausende von Jahren alt – viel Zeit, um herumstreunende Energien zu sammeln. Das Schnipsen eines Fingers gegen seine nachdenklich gefurchte Stirn brachte Harry zurück, von wo auch immer seine Gedanken hingewandert waren.

„Bist du da drin, Harry?" Harry schauderte, blinzelte als erwache er aus einem Traum und nickte.

„Natürlich," murmelte er beinahe unverständlich, als die Magie ihre Gebühren einforderte. Es war schwerer, als Harry für möglich gedacht hätte, und es würde sich mit der Zeit nur noch schwerer werden, das wußte er. Er lächelte beruhigend auf Rons besorgten Blick und bedeutete ihm, mit einer fahrigen Geste seiner Hand, weiterzugehen – glücklicherweise sah Ron seine Hand nicht zittern.

Erst jetzt war Harry in der Lage, nach den anderen Schülern Ausschau zu halten. Er suchte flüchtig nach seinen Klassenkameraden, um einen Einblick in die generelle Meinung gegenüber dem Jungen-Der-Überlebte zu bekommen. Das sie jedoch fast die letzten auf ihrem Weg zu den Kutschen waren, konnte er nicht sehr viele Schüler sehen. Einige späte Erstklässler standen in einem Haufen zusammen und wuselten vor Aufregung ziellos herum, bevor sie zu der brüllenden Gestalt von Hagrid hinüberrannten, währenddessen sie ihn aufgerissenen Augen ehrfürchtig beobachteten. Einige der älteren schienen zwischen ehrlicher Neugier und offener Feindseligkeit zu schwanken. Die wenigen, die er von der DA vorbeieilen sah, grüßten ihn mit kurzem Kopfnicken, bevor sie ihrer eigenen Wege gingen. Dann gingen Cho und ihre Freundin Marietta vorüber. Harry starrte durch sie hindurch und ignorierte hartnäckig ihre Blicke. Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich von den beiden Mädchen ab. Er bemerkte nicht den dunklen, abschätzenden Blick vom anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs, wo der Tränkemeister die letzten Schüler nur mit einem eleganten Anheben seiner Augenbrauen zum Rennen brachte.

Statt nach Beobachtern Ausschau zu halten, konzentrierte sich Harry auf seinen karottenhaarigen Freund, denn aus dem Augenwinkeln konnte er ihn in eine interessante Farbschattierung von rot wechseln sehen, scheinbar die beiden Mädchen anstarrend. Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, aber hielt sich davon ab, irgendetwas zu sagen. Letztes Jahr war Ron keinem der Mädchen sonderlich zugetan gewesen, aber vielleicht schien es nur so, weil Cho Augen für Harry gehabt hatte, bevor sie besser überlegt und jemand anderes ausgewählt hatte. Harry wandte sich um, als Rons Augen fast aus dem Kopf fielen und warf ihr einen weiteren Blick zu. Seine Brauen klommen zu neuen Höhen auf.

Junas Bra...dingsbums verbeugte sich mit einem übermäßig süßen Lächeln vor einer völlig verdatterten Cho Chang, die daraufhin mit ungewöhnlich gefärbtem Taint kicherte, obwohl der Junge zwei Jahre jünger und ein halben Kopf kleiner war als sie – wenigstens. Harry unterdrückte eine weniger schmeichelhafte Bemerkung und schnappte, mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, Rons hängenden Kiefer zurück an Ort und Stelle.

„Merlin!" Ron starrte. „Das ist der Sohn!" verkündete er in einem seiner klareren Momente, und Harry rollte seine Augen.

„Schau in die Zukunft, Ron," schlug Harry vor. „In Hogwarts wird er Schulroben tragen müssen, also wirst du dann sicher sein und unsere Augen kriegen eine Pause."

„Aber guck ihn dir an!" Seine Stimme sprang eine ganze Oktave höher. Selbst Hermine stieg von ihren inneren Höhen hinab und nahm einen guten Blick auf das, was Ron dazu brachte, wieder seine Gelassenheit zu verlieren. Das Zwischenspiel zwischen dem asiatischen Mädchen und dem pinkköpfigen Jungen entlockte ihr nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen, mißbilligenden Blick, bevor Hermine sie ignorierte.

„Er wird nicht mal in unserem Jahrgang sein." Sie wandte sich wieder ihren komplizierten Gedankenmustern zu, die wahrscheinlich zu anspruchsvoll für einfach gestrickte Leute wie ihre Freunde waren. Harry grinste. Es war gut, Hermine auf seiner Seite zu wissen. Sie würde ihm bei seinen Nachforschungen eine große Hilfe sein.

Ein paar Meter schleppte Harry Ron hinter sich her, dann folgte sein Freund aus eigenem Antrieb. Harry war nicht sicher ob Ron von der Handlung des Jungen oder der Reaktion des Mädchens so verblüfft war. Harry kehrte den Gedankenzug beiseite, weil es ihn nicht wirklich kümmerte. Er hatte eigene Probleme zu lösen, die für ihn viel wichtiger waren.

Nachdenklich blickte Harry voraus. Hogwarts floß vor Magie über und er würde dorthin gehen – freiwillig. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sorglosigkeit? Ein Mangel an Verstand und Wahlmöglichkeiten? Vielleicht alles davon. Er konnte auf ewig versuchen, die Magie des Schlosses zu entwirren und würde doch nicht einen Anhaltspunkt mehr kriegen. Harry konnte es fühlen – das Vibrieren der Magie, stärker und drückender mit selbst dem kleinsten Schritt, den er in Richtung des uralten Gebäudes nahm. Es wäre interessant zu sehen was geschah, wenn er ein wenig von seiner eigenen Magie losließ. Das Schloß würde auf jeden magischen Ausbruch in der Nähe reagieren, Harry fühlte, daß dies eine Tatsache war.

Wenn er nicht in solch einem geschwächten Zustand wäre, an der Schwelle des Zusammenbruchs, wenn er ein wenig mehr Kontrolle hätte ... Nun ja, Harry würde die Reaktion des Schlosses bald genug zu sehen kriegen. Schließlich war er auf direktem Weg dorthin. Harry warf den Thestrals vor ihrer Kutsche einen schneidenden Blick zu. Sie sahen genauso aus wie letztes Jahrr, aber etwas fehlte. Harry betrachtete sie eindringlich, als er sich ihnen näherte.

Dann kam er aus dem Schritt, aufgeschreckt aus seiner Träumerei nicht durch eine Welle aus Magie, sondern einem kleinen Mädchen, das direkt in ihn hineinrannte – ein Erstklässler, sogar kleiner als Harry sich erinnerte damals gewesen zu sein. Harry blinzelte, wie ein Betrunkener nach einer durchfeierten Nacht vor Erschöpfung und von der Heftigkeit des Stoßes strauchelnd. Er fing sich bloß an der Kutsche ab, die er gerade hatte betreten wollen.

Tief Atem holend verbannte Harry alle Gedanken über ungewöhnliche magisiche Energie und verdächtig normal aussehende Thestrals aus seinem Kopf und beugte sich zu einem Paar runder, tränengefüllter Augen nieder, die aus einer dunklen Mähne wippender Locken zu ihm hinaufsahen. Sie schien bloß einen Augenblick davon entfernt, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihre Unterlippe bebte schon vor Angst. Harry spannte sich. Er hatte nicht gerade viel Erfahrung mit Kindern jeglichen Alters. Alles was er über Kindheit wußte, war seine Freude, als seine letztendlich vorüber war – doch das war jetzt keine Hilfe.

„He da, warum weinst du, kleines Täubchen?" Harry versuchte tröstend zu lächeln. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute weinten, er mochte es wirklich nicht, egal wie alt sie waren. Das Mädchen schniefte mitleiderregend und wischte sich atemlos die Nase mit einem Ärmel ihrer Robe, während sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Tu das nicht, Kleine." Harry gab ihr ein etwas zerknittertes Muggeltaschentuch aus Zellstoff und wartete einen Augenblick, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Er blickte um das Mädchen herum, um zu sehen wo Hagrid mit den anderen Erstklässlern war und seufzte. Harry konnte den See und die Boote von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht wirklich sehen, aber er hörte – oder wohl eher fühlte – die Magie, die am Arbeiten war, als die Boote ablegeten. Hagrid mußte vergessen haben, die Kinder zu zählen.

„Ich ... ich habe... habe Ginia verloren!" Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen.

„Dein Freund?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„N-nein. M-meine ... Puppe." Ein Schluckauf schüttelte ihren Körper und Harry fand sich an Hermine erinnert vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Er schauderte.

„Ich habe sie diesen Sommer von meiner Tante bekommen. Sie ist m-magisch und ich ... ich hab sie nach der Freundin von meinem B-bruder genannt." Nun, das war eine Überraschung, aber Harry versteckte es gut.

„Ich bin sicher, daß Ginia mit deinem Gepäck in Sicherheit ist. Bestimmt bringen sie sie mit deinem Koffer, nachdem du in ein Haus eingeteilt wurdest." Harry war erleichtert, daß er nicht in ein größeres Problem gerannt war – oder gerannt worden war. „Ich fürchte, du wirst mit uns mitkommen müssen. Deine zukünftigen Klassenkameraden sind schon weg."

„Aber ich kann sie nicht zurücklassen!" weinte sie, ungläubig, daß Harry solch einen Vorschlag überhaupt machen konnte. Diie verpasste Bootsfahrt schien ihr nicht viel zu bedeuten. Sie blickte ihn an, die Augen gefüllt mit Entrüstung, und Harry sah die Tränen, die sich wieder in ihnen sammelten.

„Nun ja." Harry stützte seine Hände auf die Schenkel und seufzte. „Dann werden wir sie halt finden müssen, oder?" Sie waren bereits spät, ein bißchen mehr konnte da nichts schaden. Das strahlende Glück auf der Miene der Kleinen war den ganzen Ärger wert.

„Aber nicht weinen, Kleine," warnte Harry mit erhobenem Finger. „Ich bin sicher, daß wir deine Ginia finden werden." Sie nickte eifrig, ihre Tränen vergessen.

„Hey, Ron?" Harry deutete auf das kleine Mädchen. „Ich glaube sie ist dein Gebiet?"

„Ach ja? Wieso?" Der Rotschopf sah nicht einmal hin, in Erwartung auf eine zukünftige Begegnung mit einem allzu eifrigen Seamus während des Festessens damit beschäftigt die letzten seiner Schokoladenfrösche zu verstecken.

„Sie sucht nach ihrer Puppe Ginia," teilte Harry sein Wissen mit einem Lächeln. „Die Puppe ist nach der Freundin ihres Bruders benannt," fügte er mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen hinzu, als Ron nicht gleich begriff.

„Oh!" Ron wirbelte herum und auf seinen Ruf hin blickte Hermine fragend aus der wartenden Kutsche. Weder Ron noch Harry beachteten ihre Aufforderung nach ein bißchen Eile. Sie waren die letzten, die noch am Bahnhof waren. Alle anderen Kutschen hatten bereits ihr Sichtfeld passiert und waren hinter einer Wand aus Bäumen verschwunden. Konnte denn nichts auf eine normale Weise ablaufen? Harry seufzte.

Ron schien nicht zu wissen, was er mit dem Mädchen tun sollte, also nahm Harry ihre Hand und warf Hermine einen beiläufigen Blick zu. Er konnte die Puppe nicht einfach beschwören, deshalb sollte Hermine es tun. Seine Augen verengten sich. Sie würde fragen, warum er es nicht selbst tat, und offensichtlich kam es ihr sowieso nicht in den Sinn, so gedankenversunken wie sie im Moment in ihrer eigenen Welt war. Wie rücksichtslos von ihr. Wo waren ihre Gedanken? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sie war wahrscheinlich damit beschäftigt, über die Geschehnisse während der Zugfahrt nachzugrübeln. Harry rümpfte die Nase und trat auf die Thestrals zu. Er gab dem nächsten von ihnen einen Klaps und wünschte lautlos, daß sie auf sie warten würden. Er konnte noch immer nicht das Gefühl loswerden, daß etwas fehlte. Er blinzelte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aufgabe in seiner Hand zu.

„Nun, kleines Täubchen," irgendwie fand Harry den Namen passend, „laß uns nach Ginia suchen."

Sie hasteten zurück zum Zug, Ron ein bißchen langsamer zu ihnen aufschließend, und zum ersten Mal konnte Harry die Koffer sehen, die in gerader Linie aus dem Zug herausschwebten, bevor sie mit leisem Knall verschwanden, als die Luft den leeren Platz füllte, den die Koffer belegte hatten. Es war ein lustiger Anblick und trotz ihrer verlorenen Puppe kicherte das Mädchen mit geweiteten Augen. Nach einem Augenblick zog Harry sie weiter mit sich.

„Komm, Täubchen, wir müssen uns beeilen." Harry eilte weiter und vertraute Ron von alleine mitzukommen.

„Wir werden diesmal wirklich spät sein, Kumpel," keuchte Ron.

„Und warum sollte mich das kümmern?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie Schulregeln ignorierten. „Wenigstens ist es dieses Mal nicht unser Fehler."

„Ha, yeah." Ron grinste auf das neugierig blinzelnde Mädchen hinunter. „Aber Snape wird es wahrscheinlich herumdrehen und saggen, daß wir sie entführt haben oder so." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Während des Tages hatte er sich an Snapes magische Aura gewöhnt. Er konnte sie noch immer in großer Nähe spüren, selbst wenn er sein Versteck bis jetzt nicht entdeckt hatte. Harry war gerade dabei, seinen Mund zu öffnen, um Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen, als eine kalte Stimme sich bemerkbar machte und die Temperatur ein paar Grad zu fallen schien.

„Denken Sie, Mr. Weasley?" Ron zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und das Mädchen stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und drückte sich enger an Harry, um sich hinter ihm zu verstecken. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Was für ein Erscheinen nur um eine kleine Erstklässlerin zu beeindrucken. Wenigstens war es jetzt sicher zu vermuten, daß das Mädchen nicht nach Slytherin kam, da Ron mit Sicherheit die Aufgabe übernehmen würde, sie zu informieren, wessen Hausleiter der Tränkemeister war. Zu beobachten wie sich Ron stotternd bei einem Mann entschuldigte den er lieber zu Tode würgen würde, war amüsant, aber Harry fühlte, daß sein Freund sein Temperament aufstockte und er stöhnte kaum hörbar, als die Magie knisterte. Snape wirbelte herum.

„Du hast etwas zu sagen, Potter?" Harry versteifte sich und versuchte aufmerksam auszusehen.

„Wir haben nur nach ein paar von ihren Dingen gesucht, die sie vergessen hat in ihren Koffer zu packen, Sir," meinte Harry eher neutral.

„Warum so ängstlich deine Magie zu nutzen, Potter?" Der Mann schaffte es, die Frage klingen zu lassen, als wäre Harry ein Squib. Harry konnte hören wie Ron mit den Zähnen knirschte, aber Harry lächelte fröhlich, als ob Snape ihm ein Kompliment gemacht hätte und hoffte, daß sein Freund ruhig blieb.

„Wir dürfen nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts Magie benutzen, Professor," erinnerte ihn Harry süßlich, größtmöglichen Respekt für die Erwachsenen zur Schau stellend. Ganz knapp hielt Harry sich davon ab, ein paar sarkastische Kommentare hinzuzufügen. Er versuchte hart so viel wie möglich in seiner Rolle zu bleiben. Trotzdem, wäre der Mann vor einem Jahr auf diese Weise hinter ihm aufgetaucht, hätte Harry vermutlich bereits Beleidigungen mit Snape getauscht.

„Beeilung, Potter," knurrte Snape, sein Ausdruck voller Verachtung.


	16. Kapitel 15 : Endlich Zuhause

**Kapitel 15 – Endlich Zuhause**

Harry blinzelte. Hatte er das gerade gehört? Er hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn Snape bekanntgegeben hätte, daß er und Lupin beste Freunde wären. Hatte der Bastard sie wirklich einfach weitergewunken? Ohne Punkte abzuziehen? Keine Beleidigungen? Merkwürdig. Harry bewegte sich unruhig. Was ging in diesem schmierigen Kopf vor? Er schrak auf, als Ron ihn zum Zug zog, hin und wieder einen vorsichtigen Blick zurückwerfend. Erst als der Rotschopf sie in sicherer Entfernung von dem finster dreinblickenden Tränkemeister glaubte, beugte er seinen Kopf zu Harrys Ohr.

„Geht es nur mir so," flüsterte er, nicht ahnend wie scharf das Gehör eines gewissen Professors war, „oder hat er gewartet, daß wir kommen?"

„Jepp," stimmte Harry zu, sicher, daß ihm mehr Leute als nur sein Freund zuhörten. „Sein großer Zinken ist überall – schleicht immer in den dunkelsten Ecken herum. Zu schade, daß er kein eigenes Leben hat." Harry befreite seine Robe von den klammernden Händen des Mädchens und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm auf; sie sagte nichts, doch sie blickte besorgt zurück. Ihre Locken hüpften wild mit der kleinsten Bewegung ihres Kopfes. Harry lächelte beruhigend. Er brauchte nicht hinzugucken, um zu wissen, wonach sie Ausschau hielt.

„Keine Sorge, Kleine. Ein bellender Hund beißt nicht." Das Mädchen blinzelte mit zweifelhafter Miene, sichtlich auf der Stelle tretend, um ihre Lieblingspuppe zurückzubekommen.

„Denkst du, daß du dein Abteil alleine finden kannst? Dann können Ron und ich nachsehen, ob wir deine Ginia irgendwo in den Gängen finden."

„Ja." Mit einem eifrigen Nicken drängte das Mädchen nach vorn, rannte fast über Ron hinweg und zog Harry mit sich, dessen Hand sie in nächster Zeit nicht freigeben zu wollen schien.

„Nicht so schnell, kleines Täubchen, wir wollen nicht die Stufen hinunterfallen, oder?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein Atem kam nur mehr abgerissen.

„Nun, kleines Täubchen," wandte sich Harry zu dem Mädchen, als sein Herz wieder normal schlug," lauf zu deinem Abteil und sieh nach, ob sie noch da ist, aber sei nicht traurig falls nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat man sie schon mit dem Gepäck hinausgebracht." Doch das Mädchen war bereits mit einem strahlenden, hoffnungsvollen Lächeln wie ein Derwisch durch den leeren Waggon davongerannt.

Harry war erleichtert, sie allein davoneilen zu sehen, da er ein bißchen Zeit brauchte, um den Zug erneut zu betreeten. Harry fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann, nur einen halben Schritt vom Tod entfernt. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, als er die Stufen zum Waggon hinaufkletterte. Im Zug selbst schien die Magie nur ein niedrigeres Level zu erreichen, denn Harry fand es plötzlich einfach die Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten – nicht viel leichter, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Erleichterung.

Den Schwindel wegblinzelnd, wartete Harry ungeduldig darauf, daß das Krankheitsgefühl vorbeiging. Er fühlte sich nahe dran, sich über seinen Freund zu übergeben, aber wie immer war Ron total ahnungslos. Harry betrachtete ihn mit einem zurückhaltenden Blick und hoffte, daß er nicht sonderlich grün um die Nase herum war.

Dann atmete er tief durch und musterte den Zug genauer, der mit Schichten von Schutzmagie und anderen Verzauberungen umgeben war, die Harry nicht kannte – aber einige waren wahrscheinlich dazu gedacht, den Zug in Bewegung zu halten. Vielleicht waren es diese Zauber, die einen Teil dieser wilden Magie, die ihren Ursprung in der merkwürdigen Natur des Landes hier hatte, aussperrten. Der Zug war mit unglaublicher Genauigkeit verzaubert worden und gerade genug für Harry, damit er auf seinen Füßen blieb. Harry wünschte sich, er könne etwas wie das vollbringen. Es erforderte sehr viel Kontrolle und genaues Wissen über die eigenen Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, daß ihr Bruder so ... lebendig und emotional ist," plapperte Ron weiter und schüttelte sichtbar überrascht seinen Kopf.

„Er ist nicht elf, oder?" Harry riskierte einen Blick aus dem Fenster, als sie den Gang hinunterliefen. „Und er ist nicht im Begriff, an einem Ort zu leben, den er nie zuvor gesehen hat, ganz auf sich allein gestellt." Harry blickte flüchtig aus dem nächsten Fenster, das er passierte. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er den bewegungslosen Tränkemeister beobachtete, der mit gekreuzten Armen auf dem leeren Bahnhof stand. Harry lächelte grimmig. Er hatte gewußt, daß der Mann da war. Lautlos folgte Harry seinem Freund. Ron öffnete und schloß sorglos die Türen zu den verschiedenen Abteilen, er schaute nicht einmal nach, ob das Spielzeug auf einem der Sitze lag.

„Yeah," räumte Ron ein. „Aber ich hoffe wirklich, daß sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommt."

„Ich kann dir sagen, Ron, du hättest deine Hände voll." Grinsend gähnte Harry und blickte erneut hinaus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, daß Ron ihn mit nachdenklichen Blick beäugte.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen." Der jüngste der Weasley-Söhne klang beinahe fröhlich gelangweilt, aber Harry wußte sofort, woher der Wind wehte.

„Oh, nein!" schüttelte er nachdrücklich seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, Ron! Du bist derjenige, der all die Schokoladenfrösche bekommen hat. Erinnerst du dich? Noch immer aus dem Fenster blickend weiteten sich seine Augen kurz, bevor sie sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

Sollte dieser Melonenkopf von einem DADA-Professor nicht die anderen Kutschen bewachen? Was machte er noch immer hier – und sich mit Snape unterhaltend? Wenigstens der bunte Narr redete– Snape ignorierte ihn unerschütterlich, wie er es schon den ganzen Tag lang getan hatte, wenn man ein Auge zudrückte was den Schimpf-Marathon auf King's Cross betraf. Seine Miene bar von Emotionen aber fragend, blies Harry eine verirrte Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht und konzentrierte sich mit einem eigenen abschätzenden Blick auf den Tränkemeister.

Das der Mann praktisch mit Körper und Seele an ihn gebunden war, half nicht viel, den Bastard zu entschlüsseln. Dennoch, Harry konnte durch das Mal Verdruß und Wut spüren und etwas wie trockene Belustigung. Natürlich konnten die Gefühle genauso gut von irgendeinem der anderen an ihn gebundenen Todesser kommen. Harry hatte keine Erfahrung darin, mit diesem magischen ... Geschenk umzugehen. Dazugenommen war die Aura des Mannes – Harry konnte sie lodern sehen – keine Hilfe. In der Farbe einer überreifen Aubergine, mit einigen kleinen Flecken aus rot, war schwarz die beherrschende Farbe. Harry wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte noch niemanden mit einer Aura so dunkel wie die von Snape gesehen. Es war nicht, daß schwarz eine schlechte Farbe war, es war nur ungewöhnlich, da die magischen Auren der meisten Leute zwischen gelb und rot variierten.

Harry blinzelte und schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Der Kopfschmerz wurde rapide schlimmer. Er sollte nicht so viel nachdenken. Im Grunde wollte sich Harry nur in einer dunklen Ecke zusammenrollen, um einen Augenblick Ruhe zu haben und seinem Schmerz und seiner Erschöpfung nachgeben konnte – und um einen Weg zu finden, die Magie des Schlosses zu überleben.

Mit sichtbarer Erleichterung lächelte Harry müde, als das Mädchen überraschend schnell zurückkam, eine kleine, braunhaarige Puppe wie eine Rettungsleine umklammernd, und ein dankbares Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

Es nahm eine Last von seinen Schultern, dieses eine Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wenigstens eine Person war glücklich. Zum zweiten Mal trat Harry einen vorsichtigen Schritt die Stufen hinunter. Sein Blick wanderte dorthin, wo die Kutsche wartete. Hermine schritt ungeduldig hin und her, und die Thestrals warfen rastlos ihre Köpfe in die Luft. Harry hielt abrupt mitten in einem Schritt und fühlte das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen. Er wußte jetzt, was ihn an den Tieren so verstört hatte.

Die Thestrals sahen tatsächlich so normal aus wie sie es getan hatten, als Harry sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, am Ende des fünften Schuljahres – zu einer Zeit, zu der er noch nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Magie zu sehen, einer Zeit, als das Gras noch grün war und nicht in warmem Gelb glühte, als die Steine von einem einfachen Grau waren und nicht beständig die Farben änderten. Wie die Thestrals dort standen, hatten sie keine magische Aura. Sie waren tot für die Welt der Magie, wirklich tot, weil alles sonst erfüllt war mit dieser summenden Energie, alles glühte mit Magie – bis auf sie.

„Harry?" Gefangen starrte Harry die dunklen, knochigen Kreaturen an. Es war nicht möglich, oder? Seine Stirn furchte sich in Gedanken. Existierte tatsächlich Magie, die vor seinen Augen verborgen war? Konnte sie unsichtbar sein? Wirklich transparent? Erst seit er beobachtet hatte, wie Cedric starb, konnte Harry die Thestrals sehen, also war es vielleicht mi der Magie der geflügelten Tiere genauso? Wie vielen mußte er beim Sterben zusehen? Fünf? Einem Dutzend? Hunderten? Vielleicht war es etwas anderes, daß ihr Magie verbarg? Hatten sie überhaupt welche? Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Natürlich war Magie da. Die Thestrals waren magische Biester, und selbst falls nicht – wenigstens die Kernenergie ihrer Lebenskraft mußte da sein. Selbst wenn ein Nekromant eine Leiche zurück ins Leben rief, mußte dort etwas sein, das den Körper dazu brachte, sich zu bewegen. Gedanke auf Gedanke hastete durch Harrys Kopf, seine Konzentration völlig vereinnahmt von dem neuen Rätsel.

Hätte Harry seinem Freund mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, dann würde er gesehen haben, daß Ron beklommen schluckte, als die finstere, imponierende Gestalt von Snape auf sie niederfuhr – sein Aussehen nur etwas weniger furchterregend, weil ein verrückt gekleideter DADA-Professor ihm mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen auf den Fuß folgte, trotz des leisen Knurrens, das der in dunkle Roben gehüllte, drohend ausschreitende Zauberer mit kehligem Laut ausstieß – oder vielleicht war das der Grund.

Mit einem scharfen Sinn für Ahnungen hatte Severus Snape außerhalb des Zuges gewartet. Selbst wenn er Potters Sommergeschichte außer acht ließ, stimmte mit dem Jungen etwas definitiv nicht; und der Tränkemeister und Spion war nicht jemand, der ein Rätsel vorbeigehen ließ, wenn es an seine Tür klopfte. Doch es war nicht nur die Einstellung des Jungen, die sich geändert hatte, dort ging mehr vor. Severus war sicher, daß er früher oder später auf den Grund des Mysteriums vorstoßen würde, mit dem Potter sich umgab. Her würde die anderen dazu bringen zu sehen, daß ihre elende Galionsfigur nichts als ein dummes, verantwortungsloses Welpe war.

Während der Zugfahrt war es überraschend still um den Jungen herum geblieben. Severus hätte gedacht, daß Potter hinausgehen und seine Abenteuer mit blumigen Einzelheiten zum besten geben würde. Er schmunzelte feixend. Die kleine Landplage von Slytherin hatte dem Balg offensichtlich einen Besuch abgestattet. Die Eile mit der sein Rückzug abgelaufen war, schien zu bedeuten, daß der Potter-Welpe einmal mehr als Sieger aus ihrer Begegnung hervorgegangen war.

Severus unterstützte seine Slytherin-Schüler vollkommen in ihren ... Freizeitaktivitäten. Er hatte nichts gegen ein paar gut gezielte Streiche ... oder gar Attacken – natürlich nur solange sie nicht tödlich für eine der teilnehmenden Parteien endeten. Er konnte einen geordneten Rückzug verstehen, wenn solch ein Angriff fehlschlug – nichts ging über das eigene Überleben – aber der junge Malfoy zeigte nicht einmal Spuren der Listigkeit für die das Haus bekannt war und mit denen er sich selbst brüstete.

Für einen seiner Slytherins war es eine Schande sich so gedankenlos und feige zu benehmen, jedes Mal so hoch auf den Gefühlen reitend wie ein Gryffindor, ohne Gedanke zuvor die Folgen zu bedenken – oder selbst die Durchführbarkeit einer Attacke. Das schlimmste war, daß, soviele Begegnungen der junge Malfoy über die Jahre auch mit Potter gehabt hatte, er anscheinend unfähig war irgendetwas daraus zu lernen; und das würde dem Jungen das Genick brechen, wenn nicht wirklich bald etwas Drastisches geschah, um ihm die Augen zu öffnen. Völlig umgeben von Ja-Sagern, und jeder einzelne von ihnen rennend um jede seiner Launen zu erfüllen, glaubte der junge Malfoy schon selbst, etwas Besonderes zu sein, mehr wert als andere Menschen und fand sich deshalb in seinem arroganten und sorglosen Benehmen nur noch bestätigt. Auf seine Art war der junge Malfoy genauso verwöhnt wie Potter, aber der Slytherin hatte von einem strengen Advokaten der Zaubereraristokratie Manieren eingebleut bekommen, und wenigstens hatte er von Dingen wie Anstand schon einmal gehört.

Potters Sproß hatte den allmächtigen Direktor von Hogwarts, und man mußte nur einen Blick auf die Kleidung werfen, die der alte Mann bevorzugte, um zu wissen, daß daraus nichts Gutes kommen konnte. Oh, Severus mochte den alten Mann mehr als sonst jemanden – was natürlich nicht sehr viel besagte, da er nicht wirklich irgendjemanden gern hatte; aber wenn jemand in Hörweite des Direktors Potter auch nur erwähnte, wurde der Limonendropssüchtige nur noch verrückter.

Mit angewiderter Miene beobachtend, ging er mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten auf die Gryffindor-Jungen zu – einer völlig ahnungslos, der andere konzentriert starrend. Nur dieses Mal hatten sie die Rollen vertauscht. Etwas schien Potters gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen, denn der Junge – sonst der erste, der seine Annäherung bemerkte – starrte auf ... die Kutsche? Severus folgte dem intensiven Blick und runzelte die Stirn, blind gegenüber irgendetwas Besonderem, daß der idiotische Junge von Wert gefunden zu haben schien, sich darüber aufzuregen.

Als der Zug anhielt, hatte sich Severus beeilt die Schüler aus den Waggons herauszukriegen, die er bewachen mußte. Auf diese Weise war genug Zeit übrig, um ein Auge auf das dumme Kind zu werfen, während die letzten Schüler zu den Kutschen drängten. Natürlich ließ Potter alle auf ihn warten. Sich wundernd, wo der Junge blieb, wurde Severus ungeduldig. Er war nahe daran gewesen, das Balg selbst herauszuschleppen, als er überrascht beobachtete, wie Potter beinahe in dem Augenblick, in dem er müde die Stufen hinunterstieg und auf den Bahnsteig, über seine eigenen Füße fiel – eine wächsernen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der mit Sicherheit nicht gesund sein konnte.

Hatte der junge Malfoy endlich einmal in seinem Leben einen Punkt geholt oder kannte der idiotische Gryffindor keine Zurückhaltung und hatte sich mit zu vielen Süßigkeiten vollgestopft? Zugegeben, darin wäre er nicht der einzige Schüler, eine ganze Menge rannten jedes Eile eilig zur Toilette, aber Harry Potter sollte mehr Sinn für sein Erscheinungsbild haben. Wahrscheinlich war es also letzteres, ansonsten hätten die Gerüchte sie bereits erreicht. Mit finsterem Blick stakste der Tränkemeister weiter. Er hätte den Jungen gern wegen seiner trägen Haltung zurechtgewiesen, aber der Direktor hatte diese Brücke versperrt, bevor er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sie zu überqueren.

„Laß den Jungen in Frieden, Severus," hatte der Direktor mit diesem vergnügten, irren Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich möchte zuerst mit ihm sprechen, bevor du sein Temperament zur Weißglut gebracht hast." Legilimens der er war, hatte sich Severus mit erstaunlicher Beherrschung zurückgehalten. Er war selbst überrascht. Statt dessen hatte er sich damit begnügt, einige lose Gedanken aufzufangen, die ihm helfen könnten, das Rätsel, das dieser ignorante Potter-Sproß bot, zu lösen.

Dennoch mußte Severus zugeben, daß er die Zügel seiner Aufgabe ein wenig lockerer genommen hatte als vorgesehen, als er das unmögliche Kind beim Herumschnüffeln in den verbotenen Straßenzügen der Winkelgasse entdeckte. Alles in allem jedoch hatte er sich nichtsdestotrotz auf die Zunge gebissen und nichts ... Verletzendes gesagt. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Nur Albus konnte ihn dazu kriegen, so etwas wie dies zu tun ... und für keinen geringeren als Potter.

Severus beobachtete den Inbegriff eines Gryffindors, als er wie festgefroren auf der letzten Stufe stehenblieb. Die Erstklässlerin an seiner Seite blickte verängstigt zu dem Jungen auf, offensichtlich bereits in dem Glauben überzeugt, daß Potter der wahre und einzige Erlöser war. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht weniger darum scheren, ob das erbärmliche Hufflepuff von einem Kind sein Spielzeug gefunden hatte oder nicht; aber Albus würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, sollte seinem Wunderknaben etwas passieren.

Den dunklen, undurchsichtigen Blick fixiert auf die zu kleine Gestalt von Potter, konnte Severus nicht aufhören über ihn nachzudenken. Bis jetzt war das Balg überraschend zurückhaltend – mit Worten wie mit Gedanken. Vielleicht war die Luft ein bißchen dünn geworden, von wo Potter normalerweiser von seinem Podest hinabsah. War der Junge endlich lang genug heruntergetreten, um über die Folgen seines Tuns nachzudenken? Severus schnaubte. Der kleine Idiot versuchte wahrscheinlich nur, seine Geschichte interessant zu machen, bevor er sie seinen Fans auftischte. Gryffindors waren nicht dafür geeignet Geheimnisse länger für sich zu behalten als es brauchte, genug Atem zu holen um zu sprechen.

Dann war da noch die kleine Tatsache das Potter während des Tages nicht einen einzigen Zauber gesprochen hatte, nicht einmal um den jungen Malfoy abzuwehren. Potter mußte der einzige Schüler von Hogwarts sein – ausgenommen einige ahnungslose Erstklässler – der die Zeit während der Zugfahrt nicht genutzt hatte, um ein bißchen mit seiner Magie zu experimentieren. Genau betrachtet hatte Potter recht. Es war Schülern untersagt, aber dieses kleine Detail hatte den Jungen bei anderen Gelegenheiten auch nicht zurückgehalten, außerdem kümmerte es niemanden.

Es war das erste Mal nach Wochen, daß die Schüler an ihre Zauberstäbe herandurften. Natürlich würden sie sie benutzen. Ihre Eltern und das Ministerium wußten das genausogut wie die Professoren und Albus. Es war so gewesen, als Severus selbst noch ein ... nun, weniger weise gewesen war – schon immer seit Schüler mit dem Zug ankamen. Potter jedoch hatte davon abgesehen, Magie einzusetzen. Hatten die Muggel ihn so hoch in den Wolken zurückgelassen, daß ihm nicht einmal ein einfaches _Accio_ einfiel, um das Spielzeug herbeizurufen? Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Als er noch lediglich ein paar Meter entfernt war, nahm ihn Potter mit einem einfältigen Blinzeln zur Kenntnis, er sah für einen Augenblick benommen aus und verwirrt.

„Kannst du dich nicht beeilen, Potter? Glaubst du, der Direktor wird das Festessen verschieben bis du sie deiner Gegenwart für würdig erachtest, Junge?" Severus verzog vor Abscheu das Gesicht und benutzte seine Fähigkeiten als Legilimens mit größter Vorsicht. Schon im letzten Jahr war Potter schnell darin gewesen, selbst das leichteste Vortasten eines anderen Verstandes zu bemerken – nun ja, wenigstens solange es nicht der Dunkle Lord gewesen war.

Der Weasley-Junge knurrte vor Ärger und Severus registrierte mit einiger Überraschung, daß der von seinem Temperament gerittene Karottenkopf nur einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er selbst. Sein eisiger Ausdruck wechselte zu dem anderen unheilvoll starrenden Jungen, der, zu seiner Erleichterung, noch immer nicht meh als ein Zaunkönig unter Falken war. Severus würde es hassen, den Vorteil auf den Welpen herabblicken zu können zu verlieren. Mißtrauisch verengten sich seine Augen. Der Junge schien keine bewußte Barriere um seinen Verstand herum aufrecht zu halten, so wie er es von Zeit zu Zeit während der letzten paar Sitzungen geschafft hatte.

„Das sind zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für deine Unverschämtheit zu glauben, daß jeder nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen hat." Severus war sich sehr der Blicke bewußt, die er erhielt. Potters Freund war nur soo weit von einer Strafarbeit entfernt. Das Temperament würde ihn eines Tages noch Ärger bringen.

„Das Schuljahr hat noch nicht einmal angefangen!" revoltierte der der jüngste der Weasley-Söhne und verteidigte seinen stummen Freund.

„Sie sind voll von Meinungen heute, Mr. Weasley, nicht wahr?" Severus grinste hämisch. „Aber Sie hatten tatsächlich einen Gedanken, der es wert ist andere wissen zu lassen." Er drehte sich zu dem noch immer schweigend unter seiner wirren, schwarzen Mähne hervor beobachtenden Jungen. „Ich denke wir werden die Minuspunkte stapeln, bis Gryffindor bereit ist nach dem Festessen in die Negativen zu gehen, oder nicht, Potter?"

„Aber mein lieber Freund!" Eine neue Stimme unterbrach, ehe Harry sich überhaupt eine Antwort überlegen konnte, die der Frage angemessen war. „Sei nicht so hart zu ihnen," ermahnte der neue Professor. „Ich bin sicher, daß sie gute Gründe hatten. Ist das nicht so, meine Jungs?" Severus war sich sehr wohl bewußt gewesen, daß der tölpelhafte Narr von einem Professor versuchte, sich an ihn anzuschleichen. Als ob dieser schlurfende Idiot irgendjemanden mit seiner lärmenden Gangart überraschen könnte. Seine Augen verengten sich.

Severus hatte beobachtet wie er Potter gemustert hatte, als der Junge mit einigen Schwierigkeiten in den Zug gestiegen war. Es passte ihm gar nicht, daß Dumbledores neuester Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen den Jungen mit diesem beunruhigend intesiven Blick belauerte, der die Haare in seinem Nacken zu Berge stehen und seinen Körper vor Anspannung starren ließ. An diesem Blick war nichts harmlos oder neugierig. Severus hätte Albus gern gesagt, was er davon hielt, diesen verschrobenen Zauberer einzustellen; aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte er das bereits mehr als einmal während zahlloser Personalversammlungen diesen Sommer getan. Mit zufriedenem Grinsen erinnerte sich Severus an eine bestimmte Begegnung. Nicht alles war zu Albus' Vergnügen abgelaufen. Einmal hatte sogar der Direktor bereit ausgesehen, den Clown aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Severus würde ihm diese Tatsache unter die Nase reiben, wenn er sich wieder mit dem alten Mann traf.

„Worauf starren Sie, Bradarowicz?" Die Art auf die Severus sprach, bedeutete definitiv, daß der Name die größte Beleidigung war, die man dem Mann machen konnte. Er wandte sich zu dem Narren und fragte mit gelassener Stimme, die nur für wachsame Menschen einen bedrohlichen Unterton beinhaltete: „Haben Sie nicht irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Und was, lieber Kollege, könnte das sein?" Der Mann hatte den Nerv ihn anzulächeln.

„Gehen Sie und bewachen Sie die Kutschen – die vorderen – ich gehe sicher, daß diese Holzköpfe nicht verloren gehen." Severus würde kein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren. Sein Blick versprach furchtbare Konsequenzen.

„Aber Seve—" Auf die starre Haltung des Zauberers hin räusperte er sich. „Sie sind bereits zu weit voraus, ... Professor Snape," jammerte er. Die letzten Worte hörten sich an, als hätte er ein Glas saurer Milch geschluckt.

„Haben Sie noch nichts von der Möglichkeit gehört, an Ihren bevorzugten Aufenthaltsort zu apparieren, Bradarowicz?" fragte er ohne Spur eines Wissens, was hinter der gepuderten Stirn vorging. Seine Braue wölbte sich neugierig. „Ich schlage vor, daß Sie das jetzt tun," knurrte er und unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung, als der Mann zu einer wortreichen Entschuldigung ansetzte. Irgendwann in nächster Zeit würde Severus diesen Mann in den Kerkern einschließen und eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit ihm führen. Die neue Ergänzung zum Personal brachte sein Blut schneller zum Kochen als ... nun ja, wenigstens so schnell wie Potter. Severus stoppte diesen merkwürdigen Gedankenzug und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Gegenwart zu.

Potters Verstand war lückenlos geschlossen. Kein Winkel, keine Öffnung, nichts, daß einem erleichterte, in die Gedanken des Jungen einzudringen. Offensichtlich hatte Potter tatsächlich etwas gelernt und was immer er tat, es funktionierte. Der Junge sollte nicht in der Lage zu sein, ein Kunststück wie das während seiner Ferien zu meistern.

„Hast du schon genug Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, Potter?" Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, wütend auf sich selbst, nicht den kleinsten Fehler in Potters Abschirmung zu entdecken. Für einen Augenblick schien der Junge verwirrt worauf er abzielte, aber ging irgendwo ein Lämpchen an und seine Augen schossen Blitze.

„Nein, Sir," biß Potter heraus und versuchte nicht einmal respektvoll zu klingen. „Ich denke, ich brauche noch ein bißchen mehr. Dürfen wir zum Festessen weitergehen?" Seine Augen leuchteten vor unterdrückten Emotionen. „Ich bin voller Hoffnung, daß ich dort genug Aufmerksamkeit kriege, damit es für den Abend reicht, Sir." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry um und ließ den Tränkemeister stehen – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, obwohl jetzt mit bedeutend weniger Nachdruck und mehr beschäftigt, herauszufinden, wohin er mit seinen Füßen sollte. Mächtig beeindruckt starrte Ron seinen Freund an und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, in seinen Augen stand sein Vergnügen jedoch für alle sichtbar abzulesen. Er beeilte sich Harrys Beispiel zu folgen und ließ die flügellose Fledermaus hinter sich stehen.

„Ist er zornig?" fragte eine leise Stimme vorsichtig und Ron blickte hinab zu der vergessenen Erstklässlerin.

„Yeah," verkündete Ron leidenschaftlich mit tief empfundener Zufriedenheit, als Harry sein Schweigen wahrte; aber er hatte Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, als sie ängstlich alle paar Schritte zurückblickte, um zu sehen, ob der Mann ihnen folgte. Ron zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor er einen der letzten, heiß geliebten Schokoladenfrösche aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Ron betrachtete ihn sehnsüchtig mit flüchtigem Blick, zweifelnd auf das leise folgende Mädchen blickend. Sie nahm den Schokoladenfrosch mit aufgerissenen Augen, aber Ron war unsicher, ob das Kind sein Opfer zu schätzen wußte.

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten. Er konnte Snapes Widerwillen praktisch fühlen, als Ron ihr den zerdrückten Frosch gab. Der schweigend vor Wut kochende Mann beobachtete sie noch immer. Harry konnte die bohrenden Augen in seinem Hinterkopf fühlen, während er sich um das Mädchen kümmerte, wahrscheinlich Muggelgeboren, denn sie war viel zu neugierig für jemanden, der in einer Zaubererfamilie großgeworden war.

„Genieß es," sagte Ron mit bedauerndem Grinsen, bevor er sich zu seinem Freund umwandte, der sich heute ein wenig seltsam zu benehmen schien. Für einen Moment war Ron besorgt. Vielleicht waren die Dursleys Harry mehr auf die Nerven gegangen als er zugab? Seine Gedanken beruhigten sich, als er ein Stück voraus Hermine entdeckte. Sie würde wissen, was zu tun war. Ron folgte einem anderen Gedankenzug.

„Er hätte helfen können," murmelte er, während sein Magen leise knurrte. „Jetzt verpassen wir wahrscheinlich wegen einer ... Puppe das Festessen." Ron blickte auf das Mädchen hinab und verzog das Gesicht.

„Jep." Harry blinzelte bis die Schwärze aus seinem Sichtfeld zurückwich. „Er hätte die Puppe herbeizaubern können. Das wäre am schnellsten gewesen."

„Oder wir hätten das tun können," grübelte Ron laut.

„Klar, wenn es uns eingefallen wäre. Ich bin noch immer mit meinen Gedanken in der Muggelwelt." Harry schlug Ron freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Was ist deine Entschuldigung?" Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches und Harry lächelte nachgiebig.

„Wie auch immer," Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Snape hat auf uns gewartet. Wenn er gesehen hätte, daß wir unsere Magie benutzen, hätte er mehr Punkte abgezogen als wir möglicherweise bis Ende des Schuljahres gewinnen könnten."

„Ich bin froh, das er nicht unser Hausleiter ist." Ron schauderte. „Er würde bestimmt jede Entschuldigung nutzen, um uns besser jetzt als später aus der Schule hinauszuwerfen." Harry seufzte schwer, als sie endlich die Kutsche erreichten. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sich dem Mädchen zuwandte.

„Hüpf rein." Harry hustete und half ihr in die wacklige Konstruktion, die Thestrals bewegten sich bereits unruhig. Harry blickte nicht einmal zurück, um zu sehen, was Snape tat. Er entspannte sich, als er das leise Popp hörte, das Apparationen kennzeichnete. Doch er konnte den Tränkemeister bereits weit weg von ihnen spüren, und sie näherten sich ihm beständig. Harry konnte es in der Magie und durch das Band des Dunklen Males fühlen, das sich auf einmal abschwächte, als Snape zu den Toren von Hogwarts apparierte, sobald sich ihre Kutsche in Bewegung setzte. Harry schnaubte. Snape würde lediglich in einer anderen dunklen Ecke stehen und sie beobachten bis sie ihren Weg unter die Schutzzauber des uralten Schlosses gefunden hatten.

Ihre kurze Reise mit der Kutsche verging für Harry wie hinter einer Wand aus Nebel. Er lehnte sich zurück und versuchte einen Rhythmus zu finden, in dem Atem und Magie zusammenarbeiten konnten. Weit entfernt hörte er, wie Ron dem kleinen Mädchen Geschichten über Snape erzählte, daß er sich jede Nacht in eine Vampirfledermaus verwandelte, um von nichtsahnenden Schülern, die nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen waren, Blut zu saugen.

Harry ignorierte Hermines Geschimpfe über ihre Verspätung mit der Leichtigkeit von jemandem, der etwas wie das regelmäßig tat. Er war zu beschäftigt, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Als eine kleine Hand an seinem Ärmel zupfte, hatte Harry nicht einmal genug Kraft, um zu gähnen. Er mußte sich an der Kutsche abstützen, während eine ehrfürchtig starrende Erstklässlerin, die ihren ersten Blick auf das Schloß bekam, ihn weiterzog.

„Nimm du sie, Hermine. Ich bin zu müde, um jetzt zu rennen." Harry übergab ihr das Mädchen, dessen Kopf gefährlich weit zurückgebogen war, so daß sie die höchsten Türme von Hogwarts sehen konnte. Hin und hergerissen sah Hermine aus, als wollte sie ihn nicht für einen Augenblick zurücklassen, doch dann nickte sie einfach und drängte ihn – nichtsdestotrotz – zur Eile. Sie nahm die Hand des Mädchens fest in die eigene und schob sie zwanglos zu Ron, der sich, auf Hermines scheuchende Laute hin, mit ihr ein Rennen zur großen Halle lieferte. Sie folgten ihnen auf den Fuß. Hermine wollte nicht schon am ersten Schultag Punkte verlieren.

Harry seufzte schwer vor Erleichterung, als sie endlich verschwunden waren und trat viel langsamer durch die Tore. In dem Augenblick, in dem er auf den Boden von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, betrat, lächelte er seit langer Zeit das erste, wenn auch erschöpftes, doch ungekünstelte Lächeln. Harrys Augen leuchteten merklich auf. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien Freude auszustrahlen. Endlich, dachte Harry, endlich war er Zuhause. Er betrat Hogwarts mit Schriitten so leicht wie eine Feder.


	17. Kapitel 16 : UnvorhergesehenesWillkommen

**Kapitel 16 – Unvorhergesehenes Willkommen**

Das Schloß von Hogwarts war eine der Errungenschaften der Menschheit, die es verdienten antikes Wunder genannt zu werden. Erbaut zu einer Zeit, in der die Ausbildung der Kinder zum größten Teil in der Verantwortung ihrer Eltern lag, und als ein Messer in den Rücken eine geläufige Todesursache war, war es Zeuge für den Aufstieg und Fall von Nationen in und vor seinen Mauern. In Kriegs- genauso wie zu Friedenszeiten war Hogwarts Zuflucht für die verschiedensten Zauberer gewesen und gab deren Nachfahren ein besseres Verständnis ihres Lebens, falls sie genug Bewußtsein hatten, um auf sein Flüstern zu hören.

Unglücklicherweise, oder vielleicht glücklicherweise, gab es niemals viele aufgeschlossene Menschen, deren Verstand wach genug war zu erkennen, daß Hogwarts mehr war als ein Gebäude aus Stein, weil selbst das kleinste Sandkorn, das seine Verwendung beim Errichten dieses Meisterwerks der Architektur für zukünftige Generationen gefunden hatte, durchdrungen war mit in sich verwobener Magie um einer Sache zu dienen, von der nicht einmal mehr die Legenden berichteten.

Das Schloß war keineswegs ein lebendes Wesen wie die Menschheit und jede andere intelligente Spezies es definieren würden, aber man könnte sagen, daß es eine Persönlichkeit hatte - sich immer bewußt wer und was seine Hallen kreuzte, immer beobachtend, immer auf die Zeit wartend, zu der es seine Kräfte wieder benutzen würde. Lediglich auf einem ausschließlich gutturalen, fast instinktiven Level der Magie funktionierend, kannte Hogwarts keine Gesichter oder Stimmen. Es war sich nicht bewußt, daß Dinge wie Menschen überhaupt existierten, da etwas entweder Magie besaß und das Schloß wußte es, oder es besaß keine und hatte deshalb keinerlei Bedeutung für seine Existenz. Das Schloß unterschied nicht zwischen einem magischen Kern und einem anderen, obwohl es einzelne Personen und ihre Absichten lesen konnte wie Buchstaben auf Papier, genauso wie es jede Veränderung in der Magie wahrnahm und sie zu deuten wußte.

Die Welt von Hogwarts bestand aus Magie, einzig aus Magie. Menschen und Tiere gleichermaßen waren nicht mehr als sich bewegende Zentren magischer Anhäufungen, auseinandergehalten durch ihre reine Stärke und den kleinen, regelmäßig wiederkehrenden Wellen aus Energie oder, weniger oft, durch kurzzeitige Ausbrüche gewaltiger Kraft. Ein weniger analysierender menschlicher Verstand würde solche Ausbrüche wohl Emotionen nennen, obwohl nur die stärksten Emotionen Ausbrüche verursachen konnten, die groß genug waren, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Hogwarts auf sich zu ziehen und zu halten.

Hogwarts kannte nicht den Unterschied zwischen Kindern und Erwachsenen, aber es wußte das mit der Zeit einige der unzähligen Ansammlungen von Magie mehr und wildere Energie ansammelten, um viel stärkere Zentren zu errichten als andere; und von diesen ließ Hogwarts nie völlig los – immer beobachtete es, wartete, ob sie zurückkommen würden, wartete zu sehen, was sie tun würden, wenn sie seine Macht erkannten.

Einige von denen, die zurückkamen, hatten versucht Hogwarts gegen ihre Feinde zu benutzen, und manchmal, wenn ihre Absichten rein waren, half ihnen das Schloß, um sie selbst die Zeit zu vertreiben. Einige andere waren geflohen, fanden sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seiner Macht und ihren eigenen Schwächen; und einige wenige waren umgekommen, weil sie zu gefährlich waren, um sie woanders hingehen zu lassen. Sie waren qualvoll langsam in den Kerkern gestorben oder aus Mangel an Wasser und Nahrung in einem ungenutzten Teil des Schlosses. Sie waren gestorben, ohne je zu wissen, daß sie starben, weil ihre Lebensenergie – oder ihr Herzstück, wie man es neuerdings nannte – so schnell ausgesaugt wurde wie eine Flamme ein Stück Papier verschlang. (Auf dieses Weise erschaffte Hogwarts seinen eigenen Geist, eine verhärmte Lady in ihren Mitvierzigern, seit langem schon von den Ländereien verbannt und jetzt einen alten Wald heimsuchend, den niemals jemand betreten würde.) Ein oder zwei Mal waren ein paar durchgeknallte Narren durch Hogwarts gelaufen und fühlten reinste Glückseligkeit, während sie langsam Identität und Leben an das Schloß verloren, daß sie begehrt hatten zu besitzen und für ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu benutzen, sich nicht ein einiziges Mal fragend, worauf die Erbauer mit solch einem atemberaubenden Stück menschlicher Kreativität beabsichtigt hatten. Ein paar von ihnen verschwanden einfach durch die Wände und wurden nie wieder gesehen.

Es klang rücksichtlos und vielleicht war es das in menschlichen Augen, aber Hogwarts hatte kein Gewissen für gut und böse, obwohl, selbst wenn seine Erbauer ihr Vermächtnis an die Menschheit mit einem Gewissen ausgestattet hätten, Hogwarts wäre noch immer der Meinung, daß ein Dutzend oder zwanzig Tode in mehr als eintausend Jahren nicht zuviel waren, um zu bewahren, für was es geschaffen war. Alles war von den Erbauern legitimiert worden und Hogwarts fragte nicht warum oder was – es tat es einfach und es tat es gut. Das Schloß hatte niemals versagt, wenn es darum ging zu wissen, was gut für seines Existenz war. Es wußte, wie es sich selbst erhalten konnte. Jede Bedrohung für seine Zukunft mußte beseitigt werden.

Die Steine zählen weder Jahre noch Jahrhunderte. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung für das Schloß, weil es niemals mit dem was es tat aufhörte solange Magie in dieser Welt existierte und nur ein Stein seiner Mauern mit dem magischen Puls der Erde selbst schlug. Hogwarts wußte jedoch immer was in seinen Mauern vorging, obwohl durch die Jahrhunderte hinweg der Großteil seines Seins wie ein Drache aus Stein geschlafen hatte, um zu erwachen wenn ein Glimmer von Magie seine Lider wärmte und ein Geruch der Gefahr um seine Nüstern strich.

Ein Teil von Hogwarts – ein wichtiger Teil – der nicht benötigt wurde, um den gewaltigen Strom aus Magie in Bewegung zu halten, was ständig damit beschäftigt, nach dem zu suchen, das die Erbauer so verzweifelt zu finden hofften – selbst jenseits der Grenzen der Zeit, wenn sie selbst längst nicht mehr als Staub im Wind waren und nur das Schloß noch blieb, um dem treu zu bleiben, wofür sie ihre Leben gegeben hatten, in dem Versuch es zu erreichen. Hogwarts suchte nur nach einem einzigen, um die Bedürfnisse seiner Erbauer zu erfüllen und mit Hogwarts' Unterstützung ihre Aufgabe zu übernehmen – ob gewollt oder nicht. Das Schloß wußte nichts von Kompromissen, um durch vergangene Zeiten und Zeiten, die erst noch kommen würden, das zu finden, was seinen Auftrag auf die nächste Stufe bringen würde.

Hogwarts schlief seit einer langen Zeit – länger als eines Menschen Nachfahren sich an dessen Namen erinnern würden – als etwas so unvorstellbar Altes wie das Schloß selbst – und älter noch – seinen Boden berührte und zu ihm hinausrief, unwissentlich, und auf diese Weise, was seit Jahren nicht geschehen war, die ganze Entität, die Hogwarts war, erweckte. Mit einem tiefen Grummeln und einem kaum spürbaren Beben aus Stein lenkte das Schloß all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf denjenigen, der es gerufen hatte.

Es war ein Ruf, über den Harry nichts wußte, als er in einen Wirbel aus Magie trat, der seine Zähne zum Schmerzen brachte. Alles, dessen er sich bewußt war, war die Tatsache, daß er die Magie an diesem Ort meistern mußte. Er atmete tief durch. Etwas an der Magie des Schlosses war so fremd wie ein Kolibri in Alaska. Sie schien reichhaltiger in ihrer Substanz, ihrem Wesen. Es war die Magie von Hogwarts, die ihn beinahe überlud mit Energie und ihn schwindlig vor nie gekanntem Glück zurückließ; aber es war auch die Magie des Schlosses, die das Herzen des Jungen zum Rasen brachte und verursachte, das er kaum in der Lage war, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Flach atmend schaffte es Harry im letztmöglichen Augenblick, benommen gegen die nächste Wand zu stolpern um einen plötzlichen Sturz zu vermeiden, vollkommen ahnungslos von der Geschichte einer bestimmten Schule und ihrer wichtigsten Aufgabe.

Vor langer Zeit hatte Hogwarts begonnen, nach alter Magie zu suchen, und jetzt wo sie gekommen war und dem Flüstern des Schlosses lauschte, vibrierte das Gewölbe mit seit langem angesammelter Energie. Es war eine Möglichkeit, die dem Schloß jetzt wieder offenstellte, eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben zu erfüllen, auf deren Verwirklichung es nach der Magie, mit der seine Steine durchwirkt waren, unabwendbar hinarbeiten mußte. Was durch sein Tor getreten war, war stark, rein und das einzige Wesen, das Hogwarts als etwas Großartigeres erkannte als ein Gebäude.

Langsam die unglaublich starke, aber überwiegend wilde Anhäufung von Magie abschätzend, wußte Hogwarts, das es gefunden hatte, wozu es gebaut war zu suchen; aber während seiner ganzen Existenz hatte nichts seinen Weg gekreuzt, dessen Absichten es nicht lesen konnte. Das Schloß war bereit, bestimmte Bedingungen zu erfüllen, ehe es mit seiner wirkliche Aufgabe begann, nichtsdestotrotz kamen beide zu einem abrupten Halt, als der Eine durch seine Türen trat und – als ob die Zeit stillstand – eine Hand in Kontakt mit seinen Wänden kam und Hogwarts endlich lesen konnte, was diese erstaunliche Ballung von Energie zusammenhielt.

Als Harry die Steine zum ersten Mal berührte nachdem er durch die Tore getreten war, war es als ob ein Bulldozer aus Magie über ihn hinwegrollte und sein Inneres nach außen kehrte. Harrys Hand war wie an der Wand festgeklebt. Das Empfindung fühlte sich an als würde jemand seine Finger in eine Steckdose stecken und anstelle einiger hundert Volt bekam er tausend davon durch den Körper gejagt. Es war ein schlimmer Schock und seine körperliche Nähe zu dem Schloß vervielfachte alles nur.

Die Magie, die Harry die ganze Zeit so sehr versucht hatte zu kontrollieren, entschlüpfte beinahe seinem Verstand und seinen Fähigkeiten und ließ ihn keuchend nach Luft schnappend zurück. Er war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Es brauchte seine ganze Kraft, einfach nur festzuhalten und zu ertragen was immer das Schloß gerade tat. Er hoffte, daß es damit eher jetzt als später aufhörte. Harry presste seine Augen fest zusammen, als sich ein unbewußter Schrei seine Kehle hinaufarbeitete und sich ihm in einem schmerzhaft unterdrückten Stöhnen entrang. Die stumme Präsenz von Tom rannte verzweifelt gegen die Schilde, die Harry mit äußerster Sorgfalt errichtet hatte, um zu verhindern, daß er durchbrach. Sein halbherziger Versuch, das fremde Eindringen in seine Gedanken zu verhindern, wurde mit Leichtigkeit abgeschmettert.

Hogwarts nahm sich Zeit zu analysieren, was es nicht überrascht aber doch neugierig gemacht hatte. Es war ein neues Rätsel, das seine ganze Konzentration verdiente. Versteckt hinter einer Schicht aus Magie so stark wie kaum etwas anderes, das das Schloß beobachtet hatte, fand es Falschheit und Haß gemischt mit totaler Verwirrung, die rapide in Angst umschwang. Genauso plötzlich verschwand all das davon wieder und nur ein vager Eindruck von ehrfurchtsvoller Verwunderung blieb inmitten von etwas das nur als Vergnügen beschrieben werden konnte, und das Schloß hatte nicht viel davon je auf sich gerichtet gehabt.

Dennoch, wichtiger war Hogwarts' Erkenntnis über etwas anderes. Trotz der Wut auf dieses oder jenes tief im Inneren dieses so anderen magischen Kerns und einer Unsicherheit über die Richtigkeit seiner Handlungen, sog er immer weiter Magie in sich auf und folgte seinem gewählten Pfad mit Entschlossenheit, und falls nicht immer aus den richtigen Gründen, seine Absichten waren ehrlich und kamen aus dem Innersten seines Selbst, der Kraft, die an sich zu binden Hogwarts erschaffen worden war; aber es gab dort trotzdem noch Falschheit und Haß. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die einen magischen Kern auf diese Weise zweiteilte: Wenn es eigentlich zwei Kerne waren, deren Magie sich für nur einen kleinen aber entscheidenen Teil miteinander verwoben hatte. Das Schloß konnte sich nicht an etwas binden, daß größtenteils genau das war, was es suchte, aber manchmal das genaue Gegenteil war.

Hogwarts ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen, während es weiter analysierte, was unter seinen Türmen leben wollte. Beinahe von der gleichen Stärke lag die wirkliche Kraft der Kerne in unterschiedlichen Gebieten und nur einer von ihnen war in der Lage die alte Magie zu nutzen. Hogwarts mußte nicht lange prüfen, um zu wissen, daß sie einen ständigen Kampf um die Herrschaft führten den Hogwarts nicht das Recht hatte für seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu entscheiden, denn bis jetzt hatte diese Ansammlung von Magie nichts getan, was das Einschreiten des Schlosses rechtfertigte; aber all das komplizierte die Dinge.

Wie konnten zwei magische Herzstücke auf diese Weise existieren ohne sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen und in etwas Großartigeres, Gefährlicheres zu verschmelzen? Magie funktionierte auf ihre eigene Weise, und solche Dinge waren in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal passiert. Das der Prozeß des Verschmelzens begonnen hatte ohne beendet zu werden, war noch nie vorgekommen. Magie versuchte fortwährend sich in sich selbst zusammen zu ziehen. Es gab einen Grund dafür, das ein magischer Kern niemals weit weg von einem anderen war. Hogwarts drängte seine Magie vorwärts bis sich das dunklere Herzstück unter seinem wachsamen Blick wandt, beinahe die Barrieren brechend, welche den versteckten Kern so sehr zurückhielten, daß selbst Hogwarts seine Existenz nicht erkannt hatte, bis der Eine die Steine des Schlosses selbst berührt hatte. Hogwarts hatte nicht den Vorsatz einzugreifen, aber es wollte nicht, daß der Verborgene übernahm, und es wollte nicht, daß der magische, obwohl natürliche Vorgang der Verschmelzung sich im Laufe der Zeit vervollständigte und befleckte was sein zu nehmen war.

Das Schloß suchte nach etwas in seiner Magie. Harry fühlte das Bohren und Stoßen, Dutzende von Tausendfüßlern krochen auf ihrem Weg wie magische Finger über seinen Körper um einen Weg hinein zu finden, wo sie begannen gegen seine Schilde zu hämmern, als wollten sie ihn brechen.

Harry hatte mit Tom gerechnet. Wenn eine Sache sicher war, dann Toms Angewohnheit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen wenn er seine gesamte Konzentration andernorts aufrecht erhalten mußte. Harry hatte auch mit dem Schloß und dessen Magie gerechnet, aber nichts hätte ihn auf das hier vorbereiten können. Sich auf seinen Knien abstützend brauchte es Harrys ganzer Kraft, sich auf das Schloß zu konzentrieren und dessen Angriff mit heilen Gliedern und Verstand zu überleben. Harry hätte seit langem bewußtlos dagelegen, wüßte er nicht wenigstens andeutungsweise was vorging, aber vielleicht hätte ihn das Schloß in Ruhe gelassen, wäre er völlig ahnungslos gewesen.

Schweißttropfen standen auf seiner Stirn als Harry versuchte dieses beunruhigende Gefühle von nicht wirklich harmloser Magie, die über ihn und durch ihn hindurch schwemmte, dazu zu bringen, sich zurückzuziehen. Es war nicht angenehm oder freundlich – es war fordernd und kompromißlos. Dann ließ der Schmerz leicht nach, gerade als Harry glaubte sein Kopf würde in Stücke bersten. Er bildete sich nicht nur ein, daß Hogwarts' Magie weniger rücksichtslos als nur Augenblicke zuvor war, oder? Harry blinzelte und blickte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um, noch immer in einem Traum gefangen, denn er konnte seine Freunde und all die anderen Schüler hören, als ständen sie nur Zentimeter entfernt. Für einen Augenblick war es allem bewußt was hinter den Wänden von Hogwarts vor sich ging, und er sah die Menschen aus dem Blickwinkel des Schlosses als bunte, flackernde Bälle aus Energie.

„Siehst du, du bist noch rechtzeitig. Sie haben gerade mit B angefangen. Renne!" Harry konnte fühlen, wie Hermine dem ängstlichen Mädchen einen sanften Stoß in die richtige Richtung gab, als sie die Kleine vorwärtsdrängte. Er beobachtete praktisch das Kind wie es kurz voll Zweifel zurückblickte, bevor es durch die große Halle rannte, rot vor Verlegenheit als sie schließlich ihre zukünftigen Klassenkameraden erreichte. Waren sie gerade erst in die Halle gelaufen? War nicht mehr Zeit vergangen als ein paar Augenblicke?

Harry wußte genau wo jedes Lebewesen in Hogwarts war. Er fühlte ihre Herzschläge und ihre Magie. Er kannte ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen. Das Leben, welches durch seine Venen pulsierte, war wie ein leise gesummtes Lied; aber all das ging unter durch das Schloß selbst. Es sondierte, suchte, beobachtete und war so erfüllt von Magie, daß es Tränen der Freude in seine Augen zwang, denn Hogwarts sprudelte über vor eigenem Leben. Es war einfach und wahrhaftig und warm und unglaublich mächtig, und nur das letzte war, was den Schmerz brachte.

Inmitten der Wunder, die Harry erlebte, vergaß er beinahe den heftigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf und das Brennen seines ganzen Körpers – bis er darüber nachdachte. Er wußte, daß Hogwarts eindringlich alles was er tat – und dachte? – beobachtete. Mit der ganzen Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, zog Harry seine Hand von der Mauer weg. Stränge von Magie folgten seiner Hand, wogten träge in einer leichten Brise von etwas, das Harry nicht spüren konnte. Die Eindrücke, die er durch Hogwarts' Magie bekommen hatte, verschwanden abrupt. Harry stolperte, versuchte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen irgendwo abzufangen und fand seinen Oberarm fest umklammert. Er wußte ohne hinzusehen, wem die Hand gehörte, denn selbst so ausgelaugt wie er war, konnte er noch immer Auren wiedererkennen, die er zuvor gesehen hatte; und mit Hogwarts' Magie hatte er einen guten Blick bekommen.

„Danke," presste Harry hervor und runzelte die Stirn. „Solltest du dich nicht von dem Hut in eines der Häuser schicken lassen?" Er blinzelte und ignorierte den forschenden Blick des anderen. Harry befreite seinen Arm und versuchte sich auf den Jungen zu konzentrieren, als dieser lebhaft den Kopf schüttelte und sein Gesicht vor Harrys Augen in einem blendenden, orange-pinken Heiligenschein verschwamm.

„Oh. Ich bin der letzte, der einsortiert wird," erklärte er fröhlich. „Professor McGonagall hat mich zum Klo gehen lassen." Der Sohn des DADA-Professor, jetzt in einer einfachen schwarzen Robe, grinste verlegen. „Ich war gerade auf meinem Rückweg, als ich dich sah. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Junas sah tatsächlich besorgt aus, aber Harry war weit von vertrauensvoll. Seine Gedanken waren überwältigt von einem Schloß, das weit aggressiver war, als er angenommen hatte. Harry schüttelte mit einer nichtssagenden Geste seinen Kopf und riß sich zusammen.

„Ich bin nur ... über die Schwelle gestolpert." Harrys Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren kraftlos. Er konnte nicht einen Schritt machen, richtete sich aber nichtsdestotrotz auf. Merlin, es war überwältigend gewesen, die Gegenwart des Schlosses war es noch immer, aber Harry hätte nie über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, daß Hogwarts' Magie so ... aggressiv war. Es hatte keineswegs damit aufgehört, seine Magie auszusenden. Es hatte gerade genug zurücknommen das Harry fähig war, seiner Umgebung genügend Aufmerksamkeit zu geben, um nicht wie ein voll Drogen gepumpter Trottel zu wirken. Nun ja, das und der Schmerz, der mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr abflaute zu einem fast erträglichen Level. Harry fühlte sich noch immer, als würden seine Füße jeden Moment den Boden verlieren. Hätte er eine Warnung gehabt, dann hätte Harry sich mehr vorbereitet – falls das überhaupt möglich war. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er irgendjemanden Hogwarts' ... Identität erwähnen hören.

Die Magie, die jetzt durch seinen Körper brandete, bis jede Zelle mit ihr vibrierte, war zurückhaltender als zuvor. Dennoch schien sich alles hinter einem Schleier aus Farben zu verbergen. Die Magie des Schlosses wirbelte beinahe faul um ihn herum, aber es war die stärkste Magie, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Natürlich, jetzt wo das Schloß – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – seine eigene reine magische Kraft einige Level hinuntergefahren hatte, waren die Farben vermutlich ein Zusatz von Harrys eigener Magie. Nur als Hintergedanke griff Harry die Idee auf, daß Hogwarts sehr viel Zeit gehabt hatte, um Magie in seinen Mauern und um sich herum aufzubauen – es war uralt – aber warum ging es ihn auf diese Weise an? Konnte es Tom sein? Der ehemalige dunkle Lord war entsetzt gewesen, ehe er panisch wurde. Jetzt fand Harry keine Spur von ihm, doch er wußte, daß Tom noch dort sein mußte, denn Harrys Schilde waren nicht geborsten. Harry atmete tief durch.

Die Tür zur großen Halle war nicht so weit weg, und er sagte sich, daß er es schaffen konnte. Er würde herausfinden, was hier vorgegangen war, wenn er wacher war und in der Lage die richtigen Folgerungen zu ziehen. Er mußte nur durch das Festessen kommen und konnte ins Bett fallen.

Einen letzten Blick in die Richtung von Junas Bradarowicz werfend, deutete ihm Harry weiterzugehen und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Harry war froh, daß er es schaffte, die Tatsache bedenkend, daß zwei Augenpaare jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten und Hogwarts' Magie noch immer durch seinen Körper wogte.


	18. Kapitel 17 : Gedanken

**Kapitel 17 – Gedanken**

Ein Paar schwarzer Augen verengten sich mißtrauisch, als der Potter-Junge die Eingangshalle mit unsicheren Schritten verließ. Der Jugendliche vermied mit aller Kraft, mit den Wänden des Schlosses in Kontakt zu kommen. Die Fähigkeit des Tränkemeisters bewußt ausgeführte Magie im Augenblick des Wirkens zu sehen und zu identifizieren, hatte ihm in einer Menge gefährlicher Situationen geholfen. Doch was er nur Momente zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Für nur einen Augenblick schien es, als ob Potter von Magie eingeschlossen war, aber er kannte die magische Signatur des Jungen. Er hatte ihn während der letzten Jahre etliche Zauber wirken sehen.

Der versteckte Mann war sich hundertprozentig sicher, daß Potter keinen Zauber auf irgendjemanden gerichtet hatte. Vielleicht war das so von sich eingenommene Balg das Ziel? Obwohl es nicht so schien, als wäre jemand da gewesen, der das vermaleidete Kind verzaubern könnte – bis die Brut des DADA-Professors vorbeigetrottet war. Es sah schmerzhaft aus für einen Augenblick, bis Potter seine Hand von der Mauer genommen hatte, gegen die er gestolpert war. Prüfend legte der Tränkemeister seine Handfläche gegen den kühlen Stein, während er aus den Schatten hinaustrat. Nichts. Alles war wie es sein sollte; und der pinkköpfige Idiot stand noch immer da und starrte. Der Junge zuckte zurück, als er sich seiner bewußt wurde.

„Professor." Ernst und Überraschung lag in der Stimme des Jungen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war der kleine Bradarowicz so sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken, daß er nicht gehört hatte, wie der Tränkemeister neben ihm hielt. Obwohl der Mann nicht einmal versucht hatte, sich an das Kind anzuschleichen – nicht wirklich – Snape würde sich später mit ihm befassen wenn das Rätsel um Potter gelöst war.

„Warum stehen Sie hier und starren Löcher in die Luft?" schnappte Snape giftig. „Müssen Sie nicht irgendwo sein oder soll ich Punkte von Ihrem Haus abziehen, um Sie auf den Weg zu bringen?" Der Junge biß sich auf die Lippen und blinzelte, dann neigte er nur seinen Kopf, grinste dümlich und marschierte gemächlich zum Seiteneingang wo er warten würde bis die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser sortiert waren. Severus Snape beobachtete ihn durchdringend. Er mochte den Jungen nicht mehr als den Vater, und der Vater ließ die Galle in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Junge noch schlimmer, obwohl Severus nicht hätte sagen können warum. Er wollte bloß ihre Gesichter gegen die nächste Wand schmettern. Severus blickte finster dem pinkköpfigen Jungen hinterher und erst als er verschwunden war, ging er weiter. Schließlich hatte der Junge nichts getan, das seine Talente auffangen konnten, obwohl seine Fähigkeit keinesfalls unfehlbar war. Nur haargenau in dem Augenblick, in dem der Zauber gesprochen wurde, war Severus in der Lage die Kräfte am Wirken zu erkennen. Die meisten Zauber benötigten nicht einmal Sekunden, um richtig ausgeführt zu werden. Es war selten und erforderte sehr viel Stärke Zaubersprüche auszuführen, deren Inkrafttreten Minuten dauerte – wie der, bei dem er die in blutrote Roben gehüllten Zauberer beobachtet hatte.

Potter hatte eine Verbindung zu ihnen. Der Welpe war irgendwie immer in der Mitte wenn sich Ärger zusammenbraute, und niemals sagte er Bescheid. In dieser Eigenschaft glich Potter einfach zu sehr wie sein Vater, als das er über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen nachdenken würde. Es gab Severus zu denken. Was heckte der Junge jetzt aus? Es gingen hier Dinge vor, die alles andere als normal waren. Es war nicht nur Potter, der irgendwie wieder mittendrin von allem geendet zu haben schien und sich jetzt entschieden hatte, mit allen ein Spiel zu spielen. Dumbledore zufolge hingen ihrer aller Leben von diesem unverantwortlichen Kind ab. Es war eine Katastrophe. Severus wählte die kürzeste Route zum Tisch. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig an, um zu sehen wie sich Potter schwerfällig auf die Bank zwischen seine beiden Kumpanen fallenließ, die verdächtig erleichtert aussahen, ihn zu sehen. Elendes Balg!

Blöder Mistkerl! Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Freunde sah Harry zum Tisch der Erwachsenen herüber, wo die dunkle Gestalt des Tränkemeisters zu seinem Platz glitt, einen mißtrauischen Blick direkt zu ihm zurückwerfend. Es kümmerte Harry nicht, ob Snape ihm glaubte oder nicht – solange alle anderen davon überzeugt waren, daß er die Wahrheit erzählte. Nur Dumbledore würde Snape bei irgendetwas Glauben schenken, daß er über Harry Potter zu sagen hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz würde sich Harry einzeln mit Dumbledore befassen müssen, weil der alte Mann ihm nichts was er zu sagen hatte abkaufen würde, ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen, um die Wahrheit zu bestätigen.

Harry unterdrückte die bitteren Gedanken und ließ unwillkürlich seine Schultern fallen. Er bekam einige neugierige Blicke von Freunden und Feinden gleichermaßen, aber er hatte gelernt nicht viel auf anderer Leute Meinungen zu geben. Nun ja, wenigstens die Gryffindors schienen ihn betreffend zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Was immer sie beschlossen hatten, war für ihn in Ordnung. Harry würde nicht herumlaufen und fragen was während der letzten Ferien in den Zeitungen über ihn geschrieben wurde und ob die Mutter von irgendjemand anderem überzeugt war, daß er sie alle ins Verderben führte.

„Tut mir leid, daß ich zu spät bin." Mühsam setzte Harry ein wirklich freundliches Gryffindorgesicht auf, lächelte fröhlich in die Runde und blinzelte beruhigend auf die durchdringenden Blicke seiner Freunde hin. Nichts ging über eine gute Maske, hinter der man sich verstecken konnte.

„Du bist nicht zu spät." warf Seamus nach einem ungemütlichen Moment des Schweigens ein. „Ron und Hermine waren zu spät. Du bist viel zu spät."

„Sehr witzig, Seamus." Halbherzig grinste Harry zurück und nahm die Worte seines Freundes für das Willkommen, als das sie gedacht waren. Er ignorierte die forschenden Blicke seiner Freunde und Blicke, die ihm seine Professoren zuwarfen, wann immer sie dachten, er würde es nicht bemerken. So weit er sehen konnte, schienen die meisten wirklich besorgt um ihn zu sein. Sie sollten es nicht sein. Es machte die Dinge nicht leichter für ihn, und er mußte überlegen, wie er mit Dumbledore umgehen sollte. Sicherlich würder der Direktor in bald zu Limonendrops und Tee einladen. Alles andere würde sich mit der Zeit von selbst aufklären.

Harry bewegte seine Hände unter dem Tiisch, damit sich das Prickeln der Magie auflöste oder weiterzog oder was auch immer. Er wollte nicht gern Hermine fragen ihn zu füttern, weil er seine Finger nicht mehr spüren konnte. Es wurde noch immer durch das Schloß hervorgerufen und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen zu welchem Zweck. Es war ein beängstigender Gedanke. Zu denken, daß das Schloß alles beobachtet hatte was er über die Jahre hinweg getan hatte ohne das er davon wußte. Hatte irgendjemand von den anderen eine Ahnung, daß das Schloß ... da war, in viel mehr als das Wort besagte? Wußte Dumbledore es? Snape? An seinem Platz zu sitzen und darauf zu wartend, daß die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser einsortiert wurden, konzentrierte sich Harry auf seine Gedanken, um die Informationen, die er bist zu diesem Punkt gesammelt hatte, zu überprüfen.

Als erstes versuchte Voldemort ihn zu übertreffen – wieder einmal. Seine Magie änderte sich zu etwas, das er die meiste Zeit Schwierigkeiten hatte zu kontrollieren. Tom saß irgendwie in seinem Geist fest. Rot- oder goldgerobte Männer, von denen Tom aus irgendeinem Grund annahm, daß sie ihm halfen, sprangen plötzlich überall aus dem Boden hervor. Und ja, die Art und Weise auf die sie in der Winkelgasse über ihn gekommen waren, vertiefte den Eindruck, daß sie offensichtlich nicht aufgetaucht waren, um ihm zu helfen, seinen unwillkommenen Gast loszuwerden. Harry vergaß alles um ihn herum total und sammelte weitere Fakten.

Voldemort war seinem Tod näher als jemals zuvor. Dennoch zögerte Harry den letzten, endgültigen Schritt zu tun, den Schritt, der die Welt vollständig und für immer vom Dunklen Lord befreien würde. Harry wußte nicht, ob er es schaffen konnte. Er wußte, welches Opfer notwendig war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es tun konnte oder nicht. Als er zu seinen lebhaft flüsternden Freunden aufblickte, fragte er sich kurz selbst, ob er jemals dazu bereit sein würde, oder er es überhaupt sein konnte... Trotz all der Ereignisse im letzten Jahren, Sirius' Tod und der verdammten Prophezeiung, hing Harry an seinem Leben – genauso wie alle anderen um ihn herum.

Schwermütig wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Hut zu. Obwohl er den Anfang verpasst hatte, mußten noch immer ziemlich viele neue Schüler einsortiert werden. Einer von ihnen – er versteckte sich weit hinten – trug unter seinen dunklen Hogwartsroben die leuchtend orangen Stiefel, die ihr möglicher DADA-Professor unverblümt zur Schau stellte. Harry spottete innerlich. Der Junge würde offensichtlich nach Gryffindor kommen, denn man mußte schon außergewöhnlich mutig sein, um sich so ausstaffiert wie er in die Öffentlichkeit zu wagen. Eine laute Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

Harry drehte sich zu Seamus, der sie schrill informierte, daß jetzt seine Cousins sortiert würden. Yeah! Harry versuchte aufgeregt auszusehen und folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger nach vorn. Ein rotblondes Mädchen mit leuchtenden, blauen Augen stand zappelig zwischen den Schülern. Sie klatschte wie verrückt in die Hände während der Kopf einer anderen Erstklässlerin unter dem Hut verschwand. Sie sahen wie Zwillinge aus, doch wenn man Seamus, der wissen sollte worüber er sprach, Glauben schenkte, war Oonagh bereits zwölf. Sie hätte letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen sollen, war aber ernsthaft krank geworden und mußte deshalb ein Jahr warten; wohingegen Para rechtmäßig in die erste Klasse kam. Harry versuchte mitfühlend zu scheinen, als ein niedergeschlagener Seamus die Schultern fallen ließ, nachdem der Hut beide zu Mitgliedern von Hufflepuff gemacht hatte.

Harry beschäftigte sich, indem er die Erstklässler beobachtete. Sie waren klein und so voller Hoffnung. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, daß er ganz genau wie sie gewesen war, bevor alles zum Teufel ging. Überraschenderweise gab es viele neue Schüler. Es war nicht mehr viel Platz an den Tischen und erst die Hälfte wa bereits in Häuser eingeteilt worden. Entweder glaubten die Eltern keine der Geschichten, die mit Sicherheit ihren Weg durch die Zeitungen gefunden hatten, oder sie wollten, daß ihre Kinder sicher waren. Aber es war nicht sicher in Hogwarts! Harrys Augen funkelten, als er sich diese nicht weit bekannte Tatsache ins Gedächtnis rief. Für jetzt – allerwenigstens – war jeder vor Tom sicher. Hogwarts war stark, also war es hier vielleicht wirklich sicherer als anderswo. Doch das Schloß hatte nichts getan, um ihm in der Vergangenheit zu helfen, warum sollte es jetzt? Warum hatte es nicht geholfen?

Harry versuchte den Gedanken an Hogwarts zu senden. Es antwortete nicht. Er war nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt antworten konnte. Die Magie prickelte nur ein klein bißchen mehr, als ob die Frage es ... amüsierte. Was war dieses Schloß?

„Was?" Harry knurrte vor Erstaunen, als ihn jemand in die Rippen piekte.

„Du wirkst ein bißchen distanziert, Harry." Hermine war diejenige, die ihm eine Antwort lieferte, obwohl es Rons Finger in seiner Seite war.

„Ich denke nur nach."

„Über was, Kumpel? Du hast nichts von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe." Ron sollte es besser wissen, als solche Fragen zu stellen. Harry grinste bloß und kratzte verlegen seinen Kopf.

„Voldemort," sagte er und war besonders schadenfroh, als er jeden in Hörweite zusammenzucken sah. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob er Lutscher mag." Harry hatte bis zu diesem Sommer niemals einen Lutscher in den Händen gehalten. Die Wetten standen gut, daß Tommy Riddle in seiner Kindheit sie ebensowenig gehabt hatte. Nur eine andere Ähnlichkeit, die sie miteinander teilten, wenn auch eine kleine. Ron starrte mit offenem Mund und Hermine zog nachdenklich ihre Brauen zusammen. Alle anderen sahen ihn an, als wäre er schließlich durchgeknallt.

„Tut mir leid, Freunde." Harry blickte sich kichernd um. „Aber ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen." Es war nicht so lustig, aber Harry lachte trotzdem noch ein bißchen länger. Wenn er lachte würde er nicht reden müssen. Nachdem er sich scheinbar beruhigt hatte, holte Harry tief Atem. „Was wolltest du übrigens?" Harry bemerkte, daß viele Gryffindors erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hinübersahen. Ron und Hermine musterten sich gegenseitig. Schließlich war es Hermine, die anscheinend das kurze Ende gezogen hatte und das Reden übernehmen mußte.

„Nun ja," sie versuchte so auszusehen, als hätten sie die anderen bedrängt, ihn zu fragen. Harry konnte sehen, daß Hermine es genauso sehr wissen wollte. „Viele von uns fragen sich, ob du planst, die DA weiterzuführen." Harry überlegte schnell und entschied noch schneller.

„Nein," sagte er. „Werde ich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte die ungläubigen Blicke. „Laß uns einfach sehen, was uns der neue DADA-Professor beizubringen hat. Wie Hermine vorhin gesagt hat," Harry musterte sie grinsend, „könnte er ja tatsächlich wissen, was er tut." Selbst wenn dieser Brado-Typ es nicht wußte, Harry würde mit der DA nicht weitermachen. Er brauchte und wollte nicht so viele Leute, die in einem fort über seine Schulter guckten. Sie brauchten auch wirklich nicht mehr länger gegen Voldemort kämpfen, selbst wenn sie es noch nicht wußten.

„Er könnte es wirklich wissen," war alles, was Hermine zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen konnte, als sie ihre Arme kreuzte. Entschuldigend die Achseln zuckend, blinzelte sie, als sich alle Augen auf sie richteten. Harry sagte nichts. Es war nur gut, daß Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ablenkte und aufstand, nachdem der letzte Erstklässler in ein Haus eingewiesen war.

„Ah, ja. Bevor Professor McGonagall unseren Hut zurück zu seinem Platz bringt, möchte ich euch einen anderen feinen jungen Mann vorstellen." In die dunkle Ecke blickend, winkte der Direktor den Jungen nach vorne. „Er ist – offensichtlich," seine Augen funkelten, „nicht in der ersten Klasse. Dennoch möchte ich euch bitten, Junas Bradarowicz in eurer Mitte willkommen zu heißen."

Harry stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf auf dem Tisch. Er ignorierte das weitere Gerede über Zusammenarbeit und der Notwendigkeit zu lernen anderen zu vertrauen und sich völlig andere Menschen verlassen zu können. Mit seinen Händen über den Ohren war es interessant zu sehen, was sonst für Dinge in sein Bewußtsein krochen, als er nichts hören konnte bis auf das leise Summen der Magie von Hogwarts.

Harry fragte sich, was geschehen würde. Würde das Schloß dasselbe tun wie zuvor, so daß er alle wahrnehmen konnte? Er konnte nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen den magischen Auren der Schüler neben ihm erkennen. Obwohl er wußte wie Hermines und Rons Aura aussehen würde, wenn sie allein wären, jetzt schien die gesamte Magie in der Halle zu einem großen Eintopf zusammengeworfen, dennoch fühlte sich Harry noch immer nicht, als müsse er auseinanderfallen. Es war schwierig die Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten, aber nicht übermäßig.

Harry beobachtete den Vorgang, als der letzte Schüler einsortiert wurde, mit schmalen Augen. Dumbledore schien es zu lieben, seine eigene Stimme zu hören. War es die Jahre zuvor genauso langweilig gewesen? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er nahm bloß seine Hand hinunter, als der Hut seinen Job erledigte und dem letzten Schüler ein Haus zuwies.

„Hast du seine Stiefel gesehen?" Dean und Seamus waren nicht die einzigen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu der Kleidung des Jungen wandern ließen.

„Wenigstens hat er jetzt Schulroben an." Ron schauderte und Harry wußte, was sein Freund dachte. „Du hättest ihn in seinen eigenen sehen müssen."

Bevor irgendjemand etwas anderes sagen konnte, verkündete der Hut mit widerlich gutgelaunter Stimme das Haus. Selbst der Applaus von ihrem eigenen Tisch war verhalten, als Junas Bradarowicz sich auf den Weg zu den Gryffindors machte. Der neue Fünftklässler in Gryffindor lachte nicht und rief nicht. Er spazierte einfach gelassen zu seinem Platz, seine Augen fest auf den Teil des Tisches gerichtet, wo Harry und seine Freunde saßen. Harry stellte fest, daß er den Blick, den ihm der Junge zuwarf, nicht mochte – nicht im geringsten. Es erinnerte ihn an Snape, wenn der ihn inspizierte als ob seine Existenz allein ein Fehler war, den Harry auf der Stelle beheben müßte. Überraschenderweise war Harry nicht der einzige; im Augenblick sah Ron auch nicht zu glücklich aus.

„Kann er uns nicht einfach schon essen lassen?" Niemand beantwortete diese Frage bs auf einige gerollte Augen. Ron war Ron.

Harry stützte sein Kinn in die Hände und blickte den Direktor mit genauso viel Ausdruck an wie ein Stein. Er gähnte müde und ließ die Worte über ihn hinwegwaschen wie Regen. Es würde nichts gesagt werden, daß Harry nicht schon wußte. Obwohl einige seiner Freunde anderer Meinung sein dürften, so wie ihre Augen fest nach vorne geklebt waren, um einen guten Blick auf die Ablösung der guten Delores zu erhaschen. Es war schade, daß die Frau nicht in nächster Zeit zurückkam. Ein gefährliches Glitzern flammte in seinen Augen auf. Dieses Jahr hätte Harry Spaß mit ihr gehabt. Er biß sich auf die Lippe, um seine Maske unverrückbar aufrecht zu erhalten. Wieviele Dinge wären anders, wenn dieses Weib niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre. Die Magie in ihm loderte auf. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und streckte sich. Er würde nicht über die Vergangenheit nachdenken. Er würden sich um die Zukunft kümmern, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte sich Harry zum Tisch der Professoren zurück. Trelawney war wieder da und würde Dumbledore zufolge gemeinsam mit Firenze unterrichten. Harry fragte sich wie das ablaufen sollte, wenn beide so viel Respekt vor der Arbeit des anderen hatten wie Tom für Muggel. Die Klasse würde bestimmt interessant werden – wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht. Harry hatte seine OWLs noch nicht gesehen, aber wie immer er abgeschnitten hatte, Wahrsagen würde er nicht mehr nehmen, ob nun mit dem in die Sterne starrenden Zentauren oder mit einem nicht ernstzunehmenden Schwarzseher. Keiner von beiden war für ihn eine große Hilfe. Harry blinzelte, als es nach der langen Rede endlich Zeit war für den DADA-Professor sich vorzustellen. Anstatt jedoch nach vorne zu sehen, wo der Pfau seine Federn aufplusterte, blickte Harry in die Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden und konnte sich nicht helfen. Er brach in einer völlig stillen Halle laut in Lachen aus.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Junge?" Blaue Augen fanden ihn zwischen seinen Freunden und blitzten auf. Harry verzog das Gesicht, grinste aber nichtsdestotrotz.

„Nein, Sir. Nichts." Er lächelte furchterregend fröhlich und ignorierte das vereinzelten Kichern, das von Dean und Seamus kam.

„Bist du sicher, mein Junge?" Die leuchtend blauen Augen funkelten als sich Harrys verengten. Um Gottes Willen, er hatte einen Namen! Doch wenn der Pfau mit miesen Tricks spielen wollte, dann konnten zwei das auch tun. Es war jedenfalls eine Sache, die Gryffindors taten, oder nicht? Wenn der Idiot wollte, daß er vor der ganzen Schule antwortete, dann würde Harry ihm das Vergnügen tun.

„Ich dachte nur, daß ich Ihre Roben wirklich mag, Professor." Ein leises Kichern bahnte sich den Weg durch die gesammelten Schüler.

„Ah, ja. Ich weiß." Das Kichern wurde lauter. "Hab vielen Dank." Er lächelte nachsichtig auf Harry hinab und wandte sich an die anderen Schüler. Der Mann lächelte beängstigend ähnlich wie ein gewisser Gilderoy Lockhart, den wiederzutreffen Harry nicht sehr eilig hatte.

„Wie Direktor Dumbledore bereits sagte, mein Name ist Jashonek Bradarowicz. Aber ihr dürft mich Professor Brado nennen oder Nik, wenn ihr mögt." Blinzelnd drehte sich Brado zu einerm streng blickenden Hausleiterin von Gryffindor um, die sich bedeutungsvoll räusperte. „Natürlich nur außerhalb des Unterrichts," gab er mit einem leichten Nicken in ihre Richtung bei.

Merlin! Warum waren es immer die DADA-Professoren, die seine Jahre in Hogwarts zu einer Gratwanderung zwischen Leben und Tod werden ließen? Harry legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Er würde die Tage bis zu dem Augenblick zählen, an dem er vom höchsten Turm springen würde.


	19. Kapitel 18 : Außer Kontrolle

**Kapitel 18 – Außer Kontrolle**

Vollkommen ausgelaugt, fuhr Harry mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare und rieb seine Augen, bevor er sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Der übermäßig begeisterte DADA-Professor wurde auf magische Weise von Dumbledore auf seinen Sitz zurückgezwungen; er schien kein Ende zu seiner beschwingten Rede über seine Lehrmethoden und allgemeinen Tugenden zu finden. Die meisten der Professoren sahen tatsächlich amüsiert aus. Die Schüler scherten sich einen Dreck darum und nach Dumbledores obligatorischem „Haut rein." gab es kein Halten mehr. Ron schrie vor Freude auf, als der Tisch endlich gedeckt war und er direkt vor sich eine große Schüssel mit heißer Kürbisgrütze fand. Harry selbst bevorzugte den Biß in einen Apfel. Er schloß die Augen. Süß und saftig. Das war der Himmel. Aber nicht jeder war beim Essen.

„Wow!" Seamus starrte noch immer mit offenem Mund an den Tisch der Professoren.

„Oh, Seamus, er saß schon die ganze Zeit da, während der Hut am Werk war."

„Aber ich hab ihn da nicht gesehen." Der Junge starrte weiter. Er war nicht der einzige.

„Seamus!" schimpfte Hermine. Ron kicherte.

„Was?" Mit verständnislosem Blick wandte er sich zu Dean. „Ich meine, hast du jemals jemand Lächerlicheren gesehen? Naja, bis auf Lockhart natürlich."

„Würd ich sagen," murmelte Harry und aufgrund der neugierigen Blicke fügte er hinzu: „Er erinnert mich an Dumbledore ohne Limonendrops und diesen verrückten, langen Bart."

„Harry!" Hermine musterte ihn ungehalten. „Das ist nicht sehr nett."

„Was? Das sie sich ähnlich sehen, oder das Dumbledore diesen Bart hat?" Harry glaubte wirklich, daß sie sich ähnlich sahen. Es war da ... aber auch nicht. Es war alles in den Augen. Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber Ron schien es nicht zu stören.

„Denkst du, er ist noch einer von Fudges Lakaien?" Wieder verstummten die Schüler um sie herum. Nach dem Erlebnis mit Umbridge hatten sie ein waches Bewußtsein, den eigenen Hals zu retten. Harry zuckte wortlos die Schultern.

„Harry?"

„Vielleicht, aber ich glaube nicht." Harry blinzelte die Wirbel der Magie aus den Augen, die von jedem aufstiegen wie Nebel über einem See. Er hatte mehr und mehr Schwierigkeiten, zwischen einzelnen Personen zu unterscheiden. Sie waren zu nah beinander, und Harrys Versuche die Magie des Schlosses zu ignorieren, waren vergeblich – es ließ seinen ganzen Körper sogar mehr als zuvor kribbeln. Harry beobachtete Brado aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Sein Kopf ist mit einem von Nevilles fehlgeschlagenen Kräutertränken gefüllt," dachte er laut. „Nichts außer Pampe."

„Yeah, Neville, nichts außer Pampe." Offensichtlich fand Seamus den Vergleich lustig, trotzdem Dean ihn warnend in die Seite boxte.

„Entschuldige, Neville." Das Gesicht verziehend, blickte Harry zu dem Jungen hinüber.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry." Der andere Junge lächelte schüchtern. „Meistens ist es Pampe," sagte er gutmütig und hob die Achseln.

„Ich bin sicher, es wird dieses Jahr nicht so schlimm, Neville," versuchte Hermine zu trösten. Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, als er den vorsichtigen Blick des Jungen sah.

„Ich nehme Kräutertränke nicht, Hermine." Neville schluckte sichtlich.

„Oh, es tut mir leid." Sie war die einzige. Alle anderen gratulierten Neville und klopften dem erstaunten Jungen auf den Rücken. Es war nicht oft, daß er so viel Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Neville nicht gesagt, daß er Kräutertränke brauchte, für ein besseres Verständnis in Herbologie? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Laß uns später darüber reden." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Warum?" Hermine warf ihren Kopf zu ihm herum. "Bist du in Kräutertränke hineingekommen?" Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stopfte sich auf dieselbe Weise voll, wie Ron es zu jeder Mahlzeit tat. Ein Tag ohne Essen ist nicht tödlich, obwohl es auch nicht gerade erfreulich ist und höllisch nervend. Doch mit vollem Mund konnte er keine Fragen beantworten. Harry mochte die auf ihn gerichteten, gespannten Blicke nicht, aber sie trafen ihn immer, also war es keine wirkliche Beeinträchtigung. Er mochte nicht über OWLs und seine Kurse reden. Hermine blühte natürlich auf. Es war nicht, daß Harry sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Brief zu lesen, sondern es erinnerte ihn an eine Zukunft, die weit, weit weg war. Harry hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, ob er noch immer anwesend war, wenn sein Punktestand benötigt wurde.

Die Haare in seinem Nacken standen zu Berge, und als ob er in die richtige Richtung gezogen würde, fanden seine Augen – nur für einen Augenblick – die Gestalt von Dumbledore. Harry erwiderte, das an ihn gerichtete Lächeln nicht. Er starrte einfach nur zurück zu ihm. Falls der alte Wasserkopf wußte, warum sich seine Magie veränderte und es ihm nicht gesagt hatte, würde Harry nicht nur einfach sein Büro zerstören. Der alte Mann würde nicht wissen, was ihn getroffen hätte. Was Dumbledore in seinen Augen erkannte, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Als er den Blick abwandte, hatte sich das Funkeln in den Augen des Direktors auf wundersame Weise getrübt.

Ärgerlich stocherte Harry in seinem Essen, seine freie Hand öffnete und schloß sich ohne bewußten Gedanken. Er mochte es nicht, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Es half ihm nicht bei seiner Aufgabe. Die Tatsache, daß er die Stärke in sich nicht kontrollieren konnte, beunruhigte ihn, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte. Er war sich seiner Kraft bewußter als zuvor, aber er war noch längst nicht erwachsen und er mußte schlafen – unter anderen Dingen. Er mochte es nicht, wie das Schloß ihn langsam einkesselte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er es geschafft zu vergessen, aber jetzt war es fast genauso schlimm wie vorher.

Seine Augen taten weh, weil er nichts sehen konnte als das gleißende Licht der Magie. Seinen Teller zu finden, war eine Tortur gewesen. Hätte er nicht gewußt, daß er direkt vor ihm sein würde, hätte er ihn wohl kaum gefunden. Als das Essen aus der dünnen Luft herausgepoppt war, hatte es für einen Augenblick höllisch geschmerzt. Glücklicherweise war der magische Blitz verschwunden, bevor Harry Zeit gehabt hatte, zurückzuzucken. Seine Nerven waren auf gerieben und gespannt. Harry fühlte, daß etwas im Begriff war zu geschehen, und irgendwie bezweifelte er, daß es zu seinem Vorteil war. Zur Hölle, niemand hätte sich auf magische Plätze wie Hogwarts ausreichend vorbereiten können. Er wünschte sich, daß er zurück zur Winkelgasse gehen könnte. Dort war die Magie nur anstrengend, aber sie hatte kein Eigenleben.

Trotz der Macht, die er hatte oder in Zukunft haben konnte, jetzt erriet Harry nur, was sein nächster Schritt sein sollte. Er wußte, daß die nächste Bewegung falsch sein konnte, sogar tödlich. Harry spürte die Magie der anderen um sich herum, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte, bis auf diesen verdammten Wirbel aus Licht. Dennoch, wenn er sich hart auf die Personen neben sich konzentrierte, schien es beinahe möglich, die verschiedenen Auren zu erkennen. Unglücklicherweise tat es ihn seinen Augen und seinem Kopf weh und ließ seine Hände vor Erschöpfung zittern. Er fühlte, wie die Magie seiner Freunde zu ihm hinausgriff, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Harry legte seine Gabel zurück und drückte seine Hände zusammen, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er mußte sich bloß an all die Magie gewöhnen, die hier selbst den kleinsten Stein durchzog. Mit solch einem Mangel an Magie wie im Ligusterweg erwies sich die Gegenwart des Schlosses als etwas überwältigend. Die Schutzzauber bei den Dursleys waren stark, aber sie waren eine feste Konstante. Und Mrs. Figg? Nun ja, trotzdem sie ein Squib war, hatte sie dennoch eine magische Aura – es war jedoch nur eine schwache. Ihre Katzen konnten mehr Magie bewirken als sie.

Immer seinen Weg erraten zu müssen, war nicht was Harry bevorzugte. Er hatte eine Menge Bücher gelesen. Es war wie im Fall von Tom; er hatte einiges Wissen über ihn. Wie auch immer, es war eine ganz andere Sache, über Dinge Bescheid zu wissen, als sie wirklich zu tun – und sie zu durchleben. Er konnte es im Augenblick nicht ändern, als bekümmerte es ihn nicht sehr ... nun ja, doch; aber Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er mußte herausfinden, was das Schloß – dieser verdammte Steinkasten – mit ihm machte.

Plötzlich vervielfachte sich die Magie, die durch seinen Körper brodelte, beängstigend. Sich umsehend, ob jemand merkte, daß etwas vorging, bis Harry die Zähne zusammen. Seine Freunde unterhielten sich lebhaft. Er wagte es nicht, zum Lehrertisch zu blicken. Er wußte, daß der Direktor ihn bereits beobachtete, abwartend, daß Harry ihm die Munition lieferte, mit der er arbeiten konnte. Harry hatte dringendere Dinge zu erledigen und – geradeheraus – kümmerte es ihn einen Dreck, welchen Gedanken der Direktor in der verrückten Murmel nachhing, die er seinen Kopf nannte. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten hatte Harry mehr Schwierigkeiten die Menge der Magie zu kontrollieren, die das Schloß ihm jetzt sandte. Sein Kopf hämmerte gefüllt mit roher Energie. Seine Haut brannte, wo er irgendetwas berührte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sonst noch jemand die Magie bemerkte. Wahrscheinlich konnten einige der Schüler in seiner Nähe fühlen, wie sich die Luft um sie verdichtete und eventuell ein leichtes Prickeln in ihren Zauberstäben, die magisch eindeutig von der enormen magischen Kraft angezogen wurden, die sie umgab. Harry war ungewiß und er konnte niemanden fragen. Die Professoren kamen nicht in Frage. Dumbledore und Snape zog er nicht einmal in Betracht. Er würde in ihrer Gegenwart vorsichtig sein müssen, damit er sich nicht selbst verriet. Wenigstens in der Gegenwart des alten Knackers mußte er sich in Acht nehmen. Harry grinste reumütig. Snape würde bereits etwas argwöhnen. Der Mann glaubte immer, daß Harry etwas ausbrütete. Es würde Spaß machen, falls Harry es nicht übertrieb. Er blickte zu Hermine uns sah ihr nachdenklich gerunzelte Stirn. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen und sie sah sich mißtrauisch um. Sie spürte es auch. Das war eine Tatsache. Harry biß die Zähne zusammen, schnappte seine Gabel und stach energisch auf sein Essen ein. Seine Hand zitterte vor Anstrengung, das goldene Besteck nicht einfach fallen zu lassen.

Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, so hilflos und schwach zu sein. Harry hing von etwas ab, daß er nicht verstehen oder ändern konnte, und das machte ihm Angst. Seine Verärgerung und die Wut, die durch sein System rasten, halfen auch nicht gerade. Harry biß sich in die Innenseiten seiner Wangen bis er Blut schmeckte. Er konnte nicht loslassen. Er durfte es nicht! Seinen Kopf in die Hände gelegt, damit er nicht auf den Tisch prallte, blinzelte Harry in Alarm, als abgrundtiefe Dunkelheit begann, sich vor seinen Augen auszubreiten. Alles was er tun konnte, war still zu sitzen und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Was heckte dieser dämliche Steinkasten jetzt aus?

Das Schloß sann über die neue Entwicklung und die plötzlichen Änderungen nach, die sich in so kurzer Zeit ereignet hatten. Hogwarts konnte sich schnell anpassen. Es analysierte die Muster, die es von dieser vielversprechenden, magischen Anhäufung erhielt. Ärger, Verwirrung und Schmerz. Glücklicherweise erkannte es keine Beleidigung, selbst wenn diese direkt vor seiner Nase war, eine Tatsache, über die Harry sich freuen würde, hätte er es gewußt. Die Dunkelheit dieser Anhäufung von Magie war unleugbar. Licht und Dunkelheit in ihrer reinsten Form waren innerhalb dieses einen Kerns gegenwärtig. In dieser Zweiteilung fand das Schloß dasjenige, das dazu bestimmt war, seinen größeren Sinn zu erfüllen.

Hogwarts beruhigte sich. Es hatte gefunden, wonach es seit Jahrhunderten suchte. Dennoch, war Eile nicht wichtig. Zeit war Zeit. Es brauchte mehr Informationen, bevor es handeln konnte. Eine endgültige Entscheidung erforderte, daß alle Fakten gesammelten und gewogen wurden. Nach allem kam Verweigerung nicht in Betracht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen, wenn das Schloß erst einmal seine Klauen ausgestreckt hatte. Wenn Hogwarts eine Entscheidung traf und seine Aufgabe weiterführte, waren die Resultate unumstößlich und für immer. Nichts konnte jemals etwas daran ändern. Nichts hatte jemals versucht, es zu ändern.

Als Hogwarts begann die Absichten dieser merkwürdigen Ansammlung von Magie zu prüfen, konnte es nichts entdecken, das seine eigene Existenz bedrohte. Es würde nichts tun, um in Dinge einzugreifen, die diese Entität in Zukunft tun würde, solange seine Absichten sich nicht änderten. Das Schloß würde vorbereitet sein. Hogwarts durchleuchtete die Ansammlung weiter. Die Magie des Kernes, den es vorhatte zu benutzen, war noch nicht vollständig entwickelt. Selbst ungelernt war die magische Kraft außergewöhnlich stark. Es reagierte fast auf einem instinktiven Level.

Es entdeckte, daß ein Band zwischen den langsam verschmelzenden Kernen existierte. Sie kämpften um Dominanz innerhalb der magischen Anhäufung. Hogwarts würde beobachten und sehen welche der Kerne die Oberhand gewann. Falls der falsche triumphierte würde es in einer Sache von Augenblicken die Gefahr assimilieren. Sollte der reine Kern an der Spitze bleiben und sich selbst treu, dann würde das Schloß es binden, denn dieser Kern war der eine, der fähig war, zu vereinen was zerbrochen war.

Das Band war eines der dunkelsten, welches das Schloß jemals gesehen hatte. Es brachte Hogwarts zum Nachdenken. Das Band funktionierte nur in eine Richtung; nur zum Nutzen desjenigen, der es gewirkt hatte. Dennoch, dieses Band verbarg etwas anderes, das nicht möglich sein sollte, etwas, das nicht einmal Hogwarts erkennen konnte. Es war alte Magie, zuletzt vor Generationen beobachtet, als das Schloß noch blendend hell in einem neuen Gewand aus verzaubertem Stein aufgeschossen war. Es vereinte zahlreiche unterschiedliche Entitäten.

Zwei andere Entitäten an sich zu binden war unmöglich. Das Schloß registrierte die schwache Kontrolle, welche die Magieansammlung über die wilderen Aspekte der vereinten Kraft hatte. Die beständige Bedrohung, die Kontrolle endgültig zu verlieren lugte über den Rand. Zuviel Streß könnte einen hohen Preis fordern. Das Schloß würde nicht erlauben, daß dies geschah. Zum ersten Mal in seiner Existenz wich es von seinem typischen Handlungsrahmen ab.

Es würde diesen besonderen magischen Kern nicht binden – ganz egal wie selten fähige Wesen waren – wenigstens noch nicht jetzt. Hogwarts mußte einen Weg finden, sich mit diesem magischen Gebilde zu verständigen. Dennoch, Kommunikation war unmöglich, da diese Entität nicht an allzu hohe Energielevel gewöhnt war. Alles andere konnte warten. Immerhin wartete Hogwarts bereits seit Jahrhunderten. Falls es sein mußte, würde es auch ein weiteres Jahrhundert warten.

Es war nur eine Sache, die es jetzt tun konnte. Ganz langsam würde Hogwarts ihre Magie zusammenbringen, beginnend jetzt. Jeder Tag würde sie ein bißchen dichter aufeinanderzutreiben. Es griff hinaus zu den beiden Kernen dieser Entität. Das Schloß benötigte mehr als unbewußt gewirkte Magie. Diese magische Sphäre war beeindruckend. Oh, die Dinge, die es vollbringen könnte, wenn es wüßte, zu was es fähig war. Dieser erstaunliche Ball aus Energie konnte auf eine Art und Weise Magie aus seiner Umgebung ansammeln, die das Schloß mit einem Äquivalent des Entzückens zurückließ; aber dennoch hatte Hogwarts kein Problem, es von seiner Quelle abzuschneiden.

Ohne das leichteste Zögern griff Hogwarts hinaus und umschlang die Kugel aus größtenteils wilder, aber sehr entwicklungsfähiger, magischer Energie mit Sorgfalt, wie eine Tante ein Kind umarmen würde, daß sie seit langer Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Es hielt sich fern von dem hell strahlenden Herzstück, das mit unterdrückter Energie vibrierte und aus seiner Beschränkung auszubrechen suchte. Es wollte nicht, daß die Sphäre aufgrund der Überladung zerbarst, bevor der Kampf um die Dominanz in seinem Inneren nicht vorüber war. Das Schloß richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Dutzend Fixpunkte, die die Entität erschaffen hatte. Sie würden leichteren Zugang zu der Kraft erlauben, die ihm innewohnte. Es wäre leichter die Magie zu kontrollieren, wenn es einen Weg gab, auf dem sie entlangfließen konnte, ohne Schaden anzurichten.

Hogwarts war nahe daran als Vorstufe zu einem Band zu verschmelzen. Es konnte ungeschehen gemacht werden und würde nicht notwendigerweise bleibende magische Verletzungen beim schwächeren Teilnehmer verursachen. Todesfälle waren selten, aber nicht ausgeschlossen. Das Schloß handelte schnell und resolut, obwohl es niemals etwas wie dies je zuvor versucht hatte. Es gab keine Gewißheit, daß irgendjemand etwas Ähnliches getan hätte, wenigstens nicht freiwillig. Was das Schloß probierte, war nicht allzu fern von der Sitution, in der sich die Entität bereits befand. Einen Teil der eigenen Magie mit der eines anderen zu verschmelzen, führte unweigerlich dazu, daß beide Herzstücke zueinander hingezogen wurden. Es würde eindeutig damit enden, daß der Stärkere den Schwächeren schluckte. Hogwarts würde wissen, wenn dieser Punkt erreicht war. Nur dann würde es entscheiden, ob es eine Bindung einging oder die Entität zerstörte; eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Das uralte Gebäube scherte sich nicht um beide der zukünftigen Möglichkeiten. Es würde immer etwas anderes kommen, mit dem es arbeiten konnten, obwohl diese eine Sphäre die vielversprechendste war, die es bisher gefunden hatte.

Das Schloß fühlte die Besorgnis der Entität, als es seine Magie ausschickte. Hogwarts spürte die Stiche und Schläge der Energie, als ob es sein eigenes Bewußtsein ins Ziel nahm; wissend, daß es in demjenigen, den die Zeit ihm gesandt hatte, Schmerzen wachrief. Es fuhr mit seiner Handlung fort, nicht anhaltend, selbst als es spürte, wie der bewußte Verstand ihm entschlüpfte. Das Schloß brachte das Bewußtsein genauso schnell wieder zurück. Die Entität mußte wach sein und wissen, was vor sich ging. Hogwarts mußte jeden einzelnen der Fixpunkte des Wesens aufknüpfen und sie wieder neu zusammenfügen. Die neue Struktur änderte sich nur leicht, als etwas von dem Schloß selbst in das feine Netz hineingewoben wurde.

Worauf immer das Schloß während des Begrüßungsfestmahles abzielte, Harry kämpfte um wenigstens halbwegs ansprechbar gegenüber dem ständigen Geschnatter seiner Freunde zu erscheinen; nicht das er tatsächlich irgendetwas hörte, von dem was sie sagten. Ihm tat alles höllisch weh und Harry wollte nichts mehr als seine Kehle heiser schreien – aber er konnte nicht. Er war nicht einmal in der Lage, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er von außen beherrscht werden. Er bewahrte nicht eine Unze von Kontrolle. Tränen der Schmerzen und Frustration trockneten in seinen Augen. Die Hitze aktiver Magie trocknete die kostbare Flüssigkeit, ehe sie seine Wangen erreichte. Jeder Muskel krampfte schmerzhaft. In den Augen eines Beobachters schien Harry entspannt zu sitzen, obwohl ein bißchen zusammengekauert. Wie konnten sie es nicht sehen? Wie konnten sie es nicht wissen? Hogwarts trennte ihn von seiner Umgebung und dem Rest der Welt einfach ab.

Tom schien die Attacke des Schlosses auch nicht zu mögen. Sie heulten im Einklang innerhalb der Zelle von Harrys schmerzendem Kopf. Keiner von beiden war fähig zwischen den Schreien, die in seinem Schädel widerhallten zu unterscheiden. Harry richtete den größten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf Tom. Des ehemaligen Dunklen Lords Instinkt zu überleben, drängte ihn dazu zu kämpfen. Oder – Harry hielt es auch das für wahrscheinlich – Tom wollte einfach nicht das Hogwarts ihn benutzte, als wäre er ein Muggel in Voldemorts Kerker.

Eine weitere Welle von Schmerz erschütterte den Jungen in den Grundfesten. Es war, als würde er von innen nach außen eingehend durchleuchtet werden. Er war unfähig, das Schloß abzulenken, und Tom wütete noch immer wie verrückt – wenigstens lenkte das seine Gedanken von den Dingen ab, die das Schloß noch immer mit ihm tun konnte. Hogwarts Gegenwart war immer in seinem Hinterkopf. Es trieb die unglaubliche Magie direkt durch sein Innerstes und verstärkte das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Der Streß mit den kombinierten Bestrebungen des Dunklen Lords und des Schlosses saugte Harry regelrecht leer. Für einen Augenblick verlor er beinahe sein Bewußtsein. Erst ein scharfer Schmerz holte ihn vom Abgrund zurück und ließ die unerträgliche Agonie wiederaufleben. Zorn blubberte und kochte tief in ihm drin. Sein Kopf flog auseinander. Ein magischer Sturm jagte durch jede Zelle seines Seins und ließ ihn tot für die Welt und durcheinander zurück. Einen Moment lang sehnte er sich nach dem Tod. Die ihn zermarternde Folter spitze sich zu und eine Sekunde später fühlte er sich nur noch leer; ausgelaugt bis ins Innerste und sehr wund. Vorsichtig blinzelte Harry. Eine Minute später holte er tief Atem. Er wartete, noch nicht bereit zu glauben, daß es vorbei war.

Ein Zucken in seinem Zeh ließ ihn wissen, daß sein Körper wieder unter seiner Kontrolle stand. Harry bewegte den Fuß unter dem Tisch in der Erwartung, auf etwas Substantielles – eine magische Blase oder ein Schild vielleicht? – zu treffen, etwas, das ihn von der Halle und den Personen um ihn herum trennte. Es gab nichts. Bis auf ein verhaltenes magisches Summen fand er nur Wärme, Stille und den Nachhall von Schmerz.

Merlin! Konnte es ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? A zittriger Atemzug entrang sich ihm, als er versuchte das Beben seiner mißbrauchten Muskeln zu unterdrücken. Harry schloß seine Augen. Er wollte einfach nur schlafengehen und niemals wieder aufwachen.

Als ob es darauf gewartet hatte, daß Harry diese Gedanken dachte, wurde das Schloß wieder ein einfaches Gebäude aus Stein. Hogwarts zog seine Präsenz zurück, um zu warten – für den Augenblick unbeeindruckt beobachtend. Es würde auf den warten, von dem es wußte, daß es derjenige war, den es in den kommenden Zeiten brauchen würde. Diese Entität war in etwas hineingetreten, daß es ein Teil von Hogwarts werden ließ, mehr als irgendetwas anderes, daß durch seine Hallen wanderte.


	20. Kapitel 19 : Alarmierende Konsequenzen

**Kapitel 19 – Alarmierende Konsequenzen**

Harry fühlte sich tot für die Welt. Er hatte niemals etwas getan, daß so schwer schien, wie hier sitzen zu bleiben und scheinbar seinen Freunden zu lauschen. Er konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, einfach nach vorne zu kippen, bewußtlos. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen ... Wahnsinn fühlte er, wie sich seine Eingeweide wanden, obwohl die Präsenz des Schlosses vollständig verschwunden war. Das war eine Erleichterung, aber jetzt sickerte Erschöpfung in seine Knochen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, daß sich die Dinge geändert hatten. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und blinzelte rapide. Es war, als würde er am hellichten Tage aufwachen, unfähig irgendetwas zu sehen – blind für die Welt. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt das Universum so zu sehen wie es wirklich war, dynamisch und wundervoll. Jetzt jedoch war der Regenbogen aus Farben größtenteils verschwunden und der Rest schien irgendwie trist und leblos, losgelöst von seinem wahren Wesen.

Seit dem Augenblick, in dem Harry in der Lage war die Magie um sich herum zu sehen, hatte er geglaubt, daß er es lieber nicht sehen würde. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er konnte noch immer einige der magischen Auren von jedem Lebewesen sehen, aber nicht die Magie, welche die Tische und Teller in verschiedenen Farben schimmern ließ. Steine und Holz waren jetzt nicht mehr als das – Steine und Holz. Die eher überirdische (aber wunderschöne) Magie, die alles durchdrang und die ganze Welt in einen prachtvollen Ozean aus Farben verwandelte, war weg.

Harry fühlte sich ziemlich verletzt und gekränkt, nicht wissend, was das Schloß getan hatte. Er hasste es, nicht gefragt zu werden bevor man ihn zu Handlungen zwang, die er lieber nicht tun würde. Sich fest konzentrierend, spürte Harry etwas wie ein Schild, das seine Magie umschloß. Es hielt ihn davon ab, auf seine Kraft zuzugreifen – oder auf das meiste davon, obwohl es kein Schild war ... Als er versuchte es zu durchstoßen, war es nicht mehr da – aber doch. Erschreckt merkte Harry, daß er nicht sagen konnte, wo dieses ... Ding begann und seine eigene Magie endete. Es fühlte sich fremd an, aber gleichzeitig merkwürdig vertraut. Schwer atmend riß sich Harry zusammen. Bis jetzt war der einzige Vorteil, den er ausmachen konnte, daß er nicht eine plötzliche Explosion über seine Freunde bringen würde. Persönlich – in diesem Augenblick – hätte er es genossen, Hogwarts zu Staub einzuebnen.

Vorsichtig blickte Harry sich in seiner seltsam stillen Welt um. Aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung beruhigte er sich. Geängstigt jenseits dessen was sein Verstand fähig war zu verarbeiten (und ein einfaches Unvermögen, irgendetwas wegen des Schlosses zu unternehmen) half, ihn zu bändigen. Die Menschen, Schüler und Professoren gleichermaßen, sahen ... falsch aus. Die hell gleißenden magischen Auren waren weg. Ein kaum sichtbarer Dunst war alles, daß sie jetzt noch umgab. Es war nicht gesund, über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die man nicht ändern konnte, Harry schob einfach alles davon zurück, in eine dunkle Ecke seines Verstandes. Tom blieb dort – wartend, oder eher die Abgrenzungen seiner Zelle entlang gehend.

Harry richtete seinen Blick streng auf seine mit Essen bedeckten, glanzlos goldenen Teller. Er konnte nicht wirklich schätzen, daß er ihn erkennen konnte. Verloren in seiner eigenen veränderten Sicht der magischen Welt, war Harry sich nicht der Blicke bewußt, die seine Freunde ihm zuwarfen als die Minuten langsam aber beständig vorbeizogen. Harry fühlte sich rastlos in dieser ruhigen Welt. Es war eigenartig zu denken, daß es schon immer so wie jetzt gewesen war. Vor den Ereignissen im Sommer hatte er nicht gewußt, was für eine außergewöhnliche Sicht der Welt er verpasste. Hermine würde alles geben, nur ein bißchen davon zu sehen, grübelte Harry. Er rieb sich sein Gesicht. Ein bißchen davon war für ihn nicht mehr genug. Er wollte es zurückhaben – alles davon.

Auf seine Umgebung mit der scharfen Wachsamkeit lauschend, die mit äußerster Müdigkeit kam (wenn man begann, sich leicht und losgelöst von allem wirklichen zu fühlen). Harry wußte plötzlich warum es so unmöglich ruhig war. Das ständige Flüstern der Magie, das verhalten summende Gemurmel von pulsierender und stetig arbeitender Energie, daß ein fortlaufendes Geräusch in seinem Hinterkopf gewesen war, war verstummt. Obwohl Harry aufmerksam lauschte, hallte nur das Schweigen in seinen Ohren wider. Nur ein schwacher Schimmer von etwas blieb. Zu wissen, daß es da war, aber es auf keine Weise richtig hören zu können, fühlte es Harry tief im Inneren seines Seins.

Betreffend seiner magischer Sinne war Harry wirklich taub und blind geworden. Wie auch immer, er blieb zitternd vor Sorge zurück, nicht wegen seines Verlustes, sondern aufgrund des Wissens, wozu Hogwarts fähig war. Was würde es – oder konnte es – ihm in Zukunft antun, wenn es seine Kraft so leicht genommen hatte? Her war plötzlich erleichtert, daß er sich entschieden hatte, einem wirklich einfachen Plan zu folgen. Alles was detaillierter ausgearbeitet wäre, wäre jetzt zur Hölle gegangen, denn es schien als hätten seine Prioritäten eine plötzliche, ziemlich unvorhergesehene Änderung erfahren. Bei seiner ersten Gelegenheit würde Harry herausfinden müssen, was das Schloß getan hatte und was es plante zu tun. Er würde sich nicht einfach zurücklehnen und dieses Machtspielchen hinnehmen. Auf keinen Fall!

„Harry!"

„Hä? Ja?" Er blickte von seinem Teller, den er intensiv angestarrt hatte, zu Ron auf. Schnell blinzelnd bei der veränderten Sicht, fühlte er sich als wäre er aus einem Traum herausgerissen (was ja auch irgendwie stimmte), obwohl es mehr ein Alptraum war.

„Was ist heute los mit dir, Harry? Es war bestimmt das fünfzigste Mal, daß ich gerufen habe, um endlich deine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen." Ron schnaubte, aber er sah besorgter aus, als er zeigen wollte. Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich seh dich jetzt jedenfalls nicht rufen," sagte er trocken und musterte beide. Er konnte noch immer die Auren seiner Freunde sehen, wenn auch nicht so hell und glänzend wie zuvor. Die Farben (besonders in Hermines Aura) schienen irgendwie durcheinanderzuwirbeln, weniger präsent. Es war nicht so schlimm wie Harry geglaubt hatte – oder wie es hätte sein können. Er konnte sich noch immer viel Schlimmeres ausdenken und er schauderte, daran zu denken. Es würde jetzt nicht mehr sehr einfach sein, die Farben zu lesen, aber wenigstens konnte er noch immer etwas von jeder ihrer Auren erkennen.

„Ausnahmsweise hat er versucht, diskret zu sein, Harry." Hermine beobachtete ihn und hatte plötzlich einen ziemlich verschwörerischen Ausdruck auf ihrer Miene, als sie sich zu ihm beugte. „Du hast es gespürt, oder?" Sie sprach leise und spießte ihr Essen auf beinahe die gleiche Weise auf wie Harry es Augenblicke zuvor getan hatte.

„Tut mir leid, nein." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. So müde und verängstigt wie er war, er wußte noch immer, wann eine Lüge angebracht war. „Ich bin nur fast eingeschlafen, Hermine. Übrigens danke fürs Aufwecken," wandte er sich an Ron, während sich seine Stirn furchte. Alles war einfach ... falsch.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Hermine würde das Thema nicht in Ruhe lassen wie Harry gehofft hatte. Gib ihr eine Spur und sie würde ihr bis zum Ende und darüber hinaus folgen.

„Natürlich." Harry nickte nachdrücklich und versuchte so auszusehen, wie es seiner Antwort entsprach. „Worüber redest du eigentlich? Was hast du gespürt?" Es war nicht leicht, diese Frage mit der richtigen Menge verwirrter Sorge zu stellen ohne schuldig zu klingen. Dennoch war es eine gute Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was sie tatsächlich erreicht hatte. Er beugte sich mit demselben verschwörerischen Blick zu ihr. „War es das Gleiche wie im Zug?"

Jetzt schien Ron auch fasziniert zu sein, wenn auch hauptsächlich verwirrt. Noch immer auf etwas herumkauend, daß wie ein Stück Tentakel vom Tintenfisch aussah, bedeckt mit der jetzt wohl eher lauwarmen Kürbisgrütze, lehnte er sich vor, um in der leisen Unterhaltung mitzureden. Sofort drehte sich sein Magen um. Harry mußte sich abwenden, um ein eher unschönes Ereignis zu vermeiden. Hermine schien noch immer nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Etwas in Harry bereute bereits, sie gefragt zu haben. Er mußte wissen, ob er mit ihr zu rechnen hatte. Fragend zu ihr blickend, war genug um sie in einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern zum Reden zu bringen.

„Es war anders." Sie neigte ihren Kopf, ein Fingernagel folgte gezielt dem Muster in der Maserung des Holzes. „Es war nicht so überwältigend wie zuvor. Es schien ... kontrolliert oder von irgendetwas zurückgehalten ... als ob es nicht wirklich da war." Ein Gesicht ziehend, sah sie zu ihm auf. „Bist du sicher, daß es dir gut geht?"

„Ja, Hermine." Harry blinzelte und täuschte ein Gähnen vor. "Ich hab es dir gesagt. Mir geht es gut – nur müde. Ich brauche einen guten Nachtschlaf ohne Professoren, die ihre Köpfe reinstecken und mich wecken." Hermine starrte ihn aus nachdenklich verengten Augen an, als bezweifelte sie seine Worte. Harry fühlte sich wirklich besser – wenigstens auf magischer Seite. Ausgenommen von Tom hatte Harry nichts, das jeden Moment außer Kontrolle geraten konnte – nicht mehr. Harry wußte, daß er körperlich noch immer so bleich wie der Mond aussah, mit dunklen Gräben unter seinen Augen. Es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Wenigstens sah er nicht aus wie eine Hungerlatte. Er hatte während des Sommers ordentlich zu essen gekriegt – nun ja, bis auf während des letzten Tages aufgrund seiner eigenen Unachtsamkeit.

„Was willst du unternehmen?" Harry brachte sie zurück, ziemlich erleichtert, daß sie nicht endlos plapperte. Offensichtlich hatte es geholfen, bereits ein Erlebnis mit dem Gebrauch hoher Magie zu haben.

„Was ich tun werde?" Ein entschlossenes Funkeln schien in ihren Augen, als sie einen Blick durch die Halle warf, bevor sie auf Harry zu ruhen kam. „Ich werde es natürlich nachschlagen. Es ist schon zweimal passiert," erklärte sie rapide mit überraschenderweise viel Begeisterung. „Das bedeutet, es gibt eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es etwas ist, das regelmäßig geschieht ... oder wenigstens mehr als ein Mal pro Jahrhundert." Ihre Augen wurden leicht glasig wie in einem Fieber. „Es muß Bücher über etwas wie das geben." Sie presste ihre Lippen verbissen zusammen. „Wo immer diese Bücher sind, ich werde sie finden, Harry." Das Mädchen erblühte unter so einer Herausforderung. Streß (und nicht einen Augenblick Freizeit) verlängerte ihr Leben und machte sie glücklich.

„Ich bin sicher." Harry lächelte ziemlich nachsichtig. Sie schien absolut entschlossen, das Rätsel zu lösen. Er mochte ihre hartnäckige Zielstrebigkeit und ihre Findigkeit in solchen Dingen ganz gern – meistens. Sie hatte mehr Möglichkeiten etwas zu finden als er; und Harry würde dieses Jahr viele Informationen nachlesen müssen. Er war froh, daß Hermine ihm helfen konnte, selbst wenn sie es nicht wissen würde.

Es war bedauerlich, daß er seinen zwei besten Freunden erzählen konnte, was ihn beschäftigte. Harry folgte diesem Gedanken reichlich schwermütig, obwohl er seine Entscheidung schon vor einiger Zeit getroffen hatte. Es waren hochsensible Informationen, die er verbarg. Harry traute ihnen nicht, daß Problem so zu handhaben wie er wollte, oder besser so wie er es geplant hatte zu lösen. Außerdem würden sie genug in ihren Köpfen haben und sollten sich ausnahmsweise nicht mit seinen Problemen befassen müssen. Hauptsächlich waren es selbstsüchtige Motive, die seinen Mund fest geschlossen hielten. Harry wollte nicht, daß sie irgendetwas über das erfuhren, was geschehen war, aus Angst das sie versuchen würden sich in Dinge einzumischen, über die sie nichts wußten.

Er konnte Ron bereits sehen, wie er mit einer Miene von erschrockenem Ekel zurückwich, nachdem Harry ihm erzählte, daß der Dunkle Lord wortwörtlich in seinem Kopf lebte. Er beobachtete alles, was Harry tat und versuchte wenigstens einmal am Tag sich zu befreien und die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Hermine würde höchstwahrscheinlich ihr Notizbuch hervorziehen und niemals wieder von seiner Seite weichen. Wenigstens so lange, bis sie einige klevere Bücher über Besessenheit gelesen hätte, an welchem Punkt sie es für Harry – und jeden anderen – für zu gefährlich erachten würde, wenn er ungehindert herumwandern konnte. Natürlich wäre es nur in seinem besten Interesse, daß sie in im tiefsten Kerker einsperren würden. Unausweichlich würden sie zu einem Professor rennen, wenn sie bemerkten, wie Harrys Entschlossenheit sich alleine durch sein Problem zu arbeiten sich nicht in nächster Zeit ändern würde. Sicher, sie würden nur versuchen ihm zu helfen. Es wäre egal, mit wem sie sprachen. Letztendlich würde Dumbledore es erfahren. Harry konnte dem Mann nicht vertrauen, daß er IHN tun ließ, wovon er wußte, daß es in dieser verrückten Situation das beste wäre.

Es gab nur einen Weg, wie Harry mit seinem Problem umgehen konnte – allein. Er hatte keine Wahl. Es war sein Problem und er würde sich darum kümmern. Es tat jedoch weh, nicht in der Lage zu sein neben seinem Spiegelbild noch mit jemand anderem zu reden; und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß er auch Hogwarts in seinem Nacken hatte. Harry musterte seine Freunde mit einer Art bedauernder Standhaftigkeit. Er wollte nicht über Unterstützung nachdenken, die er nicht erbitten konnte, oder über eine Zukunft, die er nicht hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sein Essen richtend, lauschte Harry mit einem Ohr seinen Freunden.

Für den Augenblick schien Hermine beschäftigt ihre gründliche Forschung durch jedes der Bücher in der Bibliothek zu planen. Ron schob noch immer diese gräßlichen Dinge in seinen Mund. Einmal mehr nahm Harry einen Bissen von was immer sein Teller für ihn warm hielt. Er genoß mehr die Ruhe als den Geschmack des Essens. Harry wußte, daß dieser Moment von Frieden nicht lange währen konnte. Er fand sich wieder unter einem prüfenden Blick, nur Momente nachdem er seinen Verstand von den Sorgen die über ihm auftürmten, geklärt hatte. Er zögerte einen Blick auf den Tisch der Professoren zu riskieren, aber Harry mußte es wissen.

Mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln, sah Harry, wie der Direktor ihn nachdenklich beobachtete. Harrys Augen verengten sich. Dummes Schloß, etwas von seiner Magie direkt unter dier Nase des alten Mannes zu senden! Mittlerweile würde der alte Zwinkerer ausgeknobelt haben, daß was immer während des Sommers geschehen war weitreichende Folgen hatte, die nicht annäherned vorüber waren. Er sah nicht aus, als hätte er eine Ahnung, was genau vorging. Konnte es sein, das Dumbledore blind gegenüber des wirklichen Wesens von Hogwarts war? Noch immer? Es schien nicht wahrscheinlich, daß der Direktor etwas so Mächtiges in Ruhe ließ, ohne es zu kontrollieren. Nachdem er schon seit Jahrzehnten Direktor war, sollte er es nicht wissen?

Harry hatte sich geschworen, weit weg von Dumbledore zu bleiben wann immer möglich. Es würde dem manipulativen Bastard gut tun, einmal aus erster Hand zu erfahren, was es bedeutete, anderen zu vertrauen zu wissen was am besten war und gezwungen zu sein blindlings ihren Spuren zu folgen. Nun ja, Harry wurde früh genug herausfinden, wie lange Dumbledore ihn von der Leine ließ. Sicherlich wußte der krummnasige Mann, daß während des Sommers etwas vorgefallen war. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er Harrys Abwesenheit vom Ligusterweg bemerkt – darüber mußte er nicht nachgrübeln, nach dem Besuch des Ordens nur Augenblicke nach seiner Rückkehr. Laß ihn mißtrauisch sein. Es war egal. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, daß irgendjemand wissen konnte, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Diese Dinge konnte niemand bis auf er selbst erzählen; jeder andere, der dort gewesen war, war tot. Natürlich konnte er sich an die goldenen Roben erinnern. Keiner von denen war dort gewesen, als Harry den Ort verlassen hatte. Es sei denn Snape ...

Harry schaute verstohlen weiter den Tisch hinab und schluckte, als der Tränkemeister seinen Blick mit selten zuvor gesehenener Ernsthaftigkeit erwiderte. Nein! Snape wußte gar nichts. Das gesamte Personal schien sich damit zu beschränken, ihn zu beobachten – wahrscheinlich im Auftrag von Dumbledore – bis Harry ihnen einen Aufschluß gab über all diese Vorkommnisse. Snape war keine Ausnahme. Der Mann blickte immer säuerlich drein. Im Augenblick mangelte es seinem verächtlichen Blick jedoch an dem Abscheu, den er normalerweise ziemlich überzeugend ausstrahlte.. Seine Augen waren so schmal zusammengezogen, daß es schien, als würden sie verschwinden, genau wie der fest zusammengepresste Mund. Harry glaubte, er könnte durch die Halle hinweg hören, wie seine Zähne knirschten.

Sie hatten nicht mehr als ein paar Worte gesprochen während der ganzen Zeit in der Winkelgasse oder am Bahnhof. Nun ja, hauptsächlich hatten sie auf dem Weg bloß fiese Bemerkungen ausgetauscht, oder besser Harry hatte genommen, was großzügig gegeben würde. Vielleicht vermutete Snape etwas. Es gab eine Menge Theorien, aber nichts Endgültiges. Harry blickte zu den Professoren auf. Es konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein! Snape würde mit Dumbledore gesprochen haben. Wenn der alte Kauz etwas wie das wußte, würde er nicht warten bis Harry aufgegessen hatte. Er hätte direkt neben dem Eingang des Schlosses gestanden, als Harry ankam.

Es war nicht möglich, daß Snape dort gewesen war ... nein. Harry blinzelte, schüttelte sich selbst aus dieser Spirale hinaus und zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Er konnte nichts tun, deshalb war es verlorene Zeit – wieder – darüber nachzudenken, was er letztlich tun würde. Harry würde sich nicht in Dingen wälzen, die außerhalb seiner Fähigkeit waren zu kontrollieren. Wenn Snape dort gewesen war, wäre er jetzt tot wie all die anderen. Punkt. Harry schob seinen Teller weg. Er war noch hungrig, aber sein Bedürfnis nach Essen war verschwunden. Ein Apfel und ein paar Bissen von ... Harry blickte hinunter. Es hatte einen Nachgeschmack von Kürbis, aber es glich nichts entfernt Ähnlichem. Was immer es war, es war nicht genug seinen Magen zu füllen.

Harry würde erst über Snape nachdenken, wenn äußere Umstände ihm keine andere Wahl mehr ließen. Er war nicht ohne Munition, falls sein erlauchter Tränkemeister sich dazu entschied, ihr kleines Tête-à-Tête auf eine andere Stufe zu bringen. Tatsächlich freute sich Harry darauf, wenn er bloß seine Magie besser im Griff hätte. Seufzend wandte Harry seine Beobachtung dem nächsten Individuum von Interesse zu. Er konnte kaum verhindern, daß sich seine Abneigung auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, direkt gefolgt von einem entnervten Rollen seiner Augen.

Brado trug noch immer dieses dämliche Lächeln und schien überhaupt nichts gespürt zu haben. Fröhlich auf Harrys eher finster blickende Hausleiterin einredend, schien sich Brado über nichts Sorgen zu machen. Hin und wieder winkte er einigen Schülern zu, deren Blicke er auffing. Obwohl Brados Beehmen nicht notwendigerweise etwas zu bedeuten hatte, war seine Aura beinahe unsichtbar geworden. Vielleicht sollte Harry auf ihn zu gehen und ihm sagen, daß er sich nicht mehr zu verstecken brauchte, da Harry nicht mehr in der Lage war irgendetwas zu sehen und wenn es direkt vor seinem Gesicht war.

„Er ist wütend, das er Neville nicht mehr hat, um Punkte abzuziehen. Er kann es bei Hermine ja nicht machen. Jeder weiß, daß sie keine Fehler machen, die sie nicht machen will." Harry wandte sich langsam um, damit es sich in seinem Kopf nicht drehte. Er blickte von Seamus zu Neville und wieder zurück und dachte, daß er schon wieder seinen Einsatz verpasst hatte.

„Du hast Snape rübergeschaut," erklärte Seamus ebenmäßig und grinste dabei wie der Racker der er war. „Er sieht aus, als ob er umkippen will und es bloß nicht tut, weil er weiß, daß wir ihm für diese Leistung applaudieren würden.

„Tut er?" Harry hatte nichts besonderes entdeckt. Er hatte das fahle Aussehen einfach für alltäglich gehalten. Harry gab keinen Furz über die Auswahl die Kluft des Mistkerls (aus den unzähligen schwarzen Roben, die er hatte) oder über irgendetwas anderes.

„Vielleicht fühlt er sich nicht gut?" Hermines Stimme der Vernunft meldete sich an und wurde von einer Wand von verständnislosen Blicken und achtungslosem Spott getroffen.

„Wie ich sagte," Seamus lächelte schadenfroh. „Er kippt um."

„Und wenn er ernsthaft krank ist?" Erneut war Hohn die einzige Antwort. Ron begann sogar vor Freude in die Hände zu klatschen, obwohl nur für einen Augenblick. Er mußte seine Gabel ablegen, um so eine Leistung zu vollbringen. Er bevorzugte jedoch mehr das Essen.

Nun ja, was war, wenn er krank war? Einmal mehr beobachtete Harry den Tisch und die Leute die daran saßen. Im Allgemeinen musterte er den Bastard nicht mit sonderlicher Aufmerksamkeit. Harry hatte vor, es dabei zu belassen, wenigstens solange wie er nicht Gefahr lief eine weitere der unzähligen (und meistens ungerecht ausgehändigten) Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt zu kriegen, die Snape versuchen zu schien zwei für den Preis von einer auszuteilen, wenn er sie Harry gab. Wie auch immer, sie hatten recht. Snape sah aus, als hätte er etwas Ekliges geschluckt. Harrys Augen weiteten sich mit Erkenntnis.


	21. Kapitel 20 : Fertig

**Kapitel 20 – Fertig**

Snape (ebenso wie jeder andere Todesser) war mittels des Dunklen Mals an Voldemort gebunden. Harry glaubte, daß Snape gefühlt hatte, wie Tom gegen Harry in der Winkelgasse angekämpft hatte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was vorgegangen war. Hatte Snape gefühlt, wie rasend Tom wieder war, als Hogwarts sein kleines Spielchen begann? In der Winkelgasse war es offensichtlich gewesen. Würde es immer so leicht wahrgenommen werden von denen, die an das ursprüngliche Dunkle Mal gebunden waren, wenn Tom und Harry ... Differenzen hatten? Obwohl jetzt, wo sich Tom von seiner früheren Gegenwehr beruhigt hatte, sollte alles was Snape gefühlt haben konnte, verschwunden sein. Hatte Snape überhaupt einen Nachhall dessen aufgefangen, was das Schloß getan hatte? Und wenn ja, könnte jeder, der das Dunkle Mal trug Hogwarts' Magie durch das Band toben fühlen, wie es das Band zu seinem neuen Ursprung verfolgte, bevor es sich zurückzog? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob das Mal, daß er jetzt mit sich herumtrug auf irgendeine Weise auf die gewaltsame Magie reagiert hatte. Falls es das getan hatte, erklärte das natürlich, warum Snape aussah, als wollte er sich in einer Ecke zusammenrollen – naja, nicht Snape, der würde eher jeden treten, der ihn seinen Weg kam, um so die Hauptlast seines eigenen Elends loszuwerden.

Harry hörte auf, den Tränkemeister zu beobachten und senkte seinen Kopf. Egal woran es lag, Harry hätte nichts dagegen tun können. Grinsend wandte er sich seinem Essen zu. Er zog den Teller zu sich und stocherte ein bißchen mehr in dem jetzt unidentifizierbaren Zeug – es hatte zu viel davon erlitten, um mit seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild intakt zu überleben. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück. Wahrscheinlich dachte der Mistkerl bloß über Harry nach und verwöhnte Leben, das er mit seinen Muggelverwandten führte. Dieses Jahr würde Harry es ihm heimzahlen – nun ja, wenigstens sobald er nicht ganz so ausgelaugt war wie jetzt. Harrys Grinsen verbreiterte sich unwillkürlich. Es gab immer etwas, das es wert war zu leben, selbst wenn es nur war, um Snape zu verärgern, bis ausnahmsweise er es war, der die Kontrolle verlor. Es würde Spaß machen zu beobachten, falls er seine Augen lange genug offenhalten konnte.

Erschöpfung war auch so eine Sache, über die Harry nicht nachdenken wollte. Er war so müde, daß er einschlafen würde, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, sich hinzulegen. Nicht einmal ein flotter Spaziergang auf dem Dachfirst – in einem Gewitter – würde in der Lage sein, ihn wachzuhalten. Mit Augenlidern so schwer wie Berge nickte er Ron zu. Harry wußte nicht, was der Rotschopf einen Augenblick zuvor gesagt hatte, aber es mußte gut gewesen sein. Er grinste, als seine Freunde laut lachten. Selbst Neville versteckte ein Lächeln und Hermine hörte auf über Bücher nachzudenken – für einen Moment zumindest.

„Habe ich was Komisches gesagt?" Es war gut, seine Freunde ausnahmsweise einmal lachen zu hören, selbst wenn es wahrscheinlich auf seine Kosten ging. Er kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Alles was er wollte, war einfach aus der Halle zu gehen und in sein Bett zu klettern – jetzt.

„Nein, Harry." Vereint schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe und lachten. "Wir denken nur, daß du so schnell wie möglich ins Bett gehen solltest." Hermine lächelte, ihre Augen lachten noch immer.

„Das ist, was ich dir gesagt habe, erinnerst du dich?" Innerlich seufzte Harry schwer. Jedes Bett wäre willkommen. Wie lange noch, bis er in eines dieser wunderbar weichen Betten fallen konnte, die sie hier hatten? Er mochte diese Betten sehr gern, viel mehr als seine eigene klumpige Matratze im Ligusterweg. Hinzu kam, daß er keine Träume mehr über Voldemorts krankem Sinn für Humor und blindwütige Rache haben würde. Tom war sicher verstaut. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, wie er dort rauskommen konnte, und schlafen bedeutete, daß Harry über nichts nachdenken mußte. Um den Abend perfekt zu machen, mußte Harry nur noch ins Bett gehen.

Gerade als er dabei war fröhlich vor sich hinzudämmern, sprang Harry vom Tisch zurück, als Teller, Essen und alles andere abrupt in Luft auflösten. Er war nicht länger sensibel für die Magie, die in der Halle an der Arbeit war. Kein Schmerz war eine gute Sache. Er fühlte nicht einmal mehr das familiäre Prickeln um seinen Körper herum; aber gar nichts wahrzunehmen, schätzte Harry überhaupt nicht. Nichts zu denken und zu fühlen, passte ihm nur in seinem jetzigen Geisteszustand (einmal zuviel hin und hergestoßen für heute); Harry blieb sitzen und beobachtete mit etwas gedrückter Miene wie die anderen Gryffindors sich erhoben, um die Halle zu verlassen. Beide von seinen Freunden – insbesondere Hermine – kletterten von ihren Plätzen, um die Erstklässler einzusammeln und den neuen Aufsichtsschülern der Fünften zu helfen.

Da er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, eine dumme, verlorene Puppe zu suchen (gekrönt mit dem reichlich merkwürdigen und schmerzhaften Weg des Schlosses, ihn in seinen Hallen willkommen zu heißen), hatte Harry nicht nur schon wieder das Lied des Hutes verpasst, sondern auch die Bekanntgabe der Aufsichtsschüler. Dennoch, da es nicht jemand zu sein schien, den er mit Namen kannte, veranlasste es nicht dieses Kribbeln auf seiner Haut – nicht wie das Jahr zuvor. Es war ein einigermaßen wunder Punkt gewesen, daß beide seiner Freunde zu Aufsichtsschülern gewählt wurden, während er mit leeren Händen zurückblieb. Dieses Jahr jedoch würde es zu Harrys Vorteil sein, wenn sie ihre Aufsichtspflichten leisteten. Sie würden so beschäftigt ssein, daß Harry ein bißchen mehr Raum zum Atmen hatte, und Zeit um vorzubereiten, was kommen würde, ohne daß sie ihn ständig im Auge behielten.

Da Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit während auf die Erstklässler gerichtet hielt während sie in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden – wenigstens für den Teil, bei dem er anwesend war – wußte er nicht, wer in welches Haus gekommen war. Jetzt musterte er die neuen Gryffindors, wie sie stolz und mit aufgerissenen Augen in großem Gedränge folgten, um nicht am ersten Tag der Schule ihren Weg zu verlieren. Leider konnte er den Kopf voll schwarzer Locken, den er gehofft hatte zu finden, nicht entdecken. Harry hatte eine Zuneigung für das Mädchen entwickelt, irgendwo entlang des Weges von einer vergessenen Puppe zum Schloß. Er wußte nicht warum, aber vielleicht war es, weil sie genauso verloren ausgesehen hatte, wie er sich die meiste Zeit seines Lebens fühlte.

Er konnte weder Kind noch Puppe irgendwo in der Masse von Menschen entdecken, die aus der Halle in Richtung des Gryffindorturms hinauswogte. Sie war dann vielleicht in eines der anderen Häuser gekommen. Vielleicht war es besser für sie. Menschen, denen er nicht zu nahe kam, neigten dazu, um Jahre länger zu leben, als die mit denen er nahe kam. Seine Augen strahlten die Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken aus und Harry blinzelte jegliches Bedauern, das er fühlte, weg und grinste gähnend. Falls das kleine Mädchen in eines der anderen Häuser einsortiert war, würde es Rons Schuljahr bestimmt ein kleines bißchen leichter machen. Es würde schwer sein für Ron, während der ganzen Zeit ein Auge auf die kleine Schwester von Ginnys Freund zu haben, so wie er es ihrer Mutter versprochen hatte. Jetzt war seine Ausrede gut genug; er konnte unmöglich den Gemeinschaftsraum eines anderen Hauses betreten. Ron hatte mehr Glück als er verdiente, so einfach aus seiner Pflicht herauszukommen.

Harry blickte den Tisch hinunter, wo Ginny und ihre Freunde sich – gemeinsam mit Harrys Verderben Colin und Junior Nik – von ihren Plätzen erhoben. Rons Schwester schien mit der Wahl der Professoren nicht einverstanden zu sein. Harry hatte nicht gewußt, daß sie selbst Aufsichtsschülerin werden wollte. Dennoch, die Blicke, die sie gegenwärtig den neuen Aufsichtsschülern zuwarf, zeigten eindeutig ihren Widerwillen und versprachen keine enge Freundschaft. Harry wandte seine Augen ab, als eine Gruppe Fünftklässler seinen Platz passierte. Er wollte nicht in eine andere Unterhaltung mit Junas Brado hineingezogen werden; sein Magie stimmte völlig mit ihm überein. Sich hinunterbeugend, um seine Schnürsenkel und die Reste seines Bewußtseins einzusammeln, seufzte Harry. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, als er die Gruppe von Füßen die Halle verlassen sah, ohne neben ihm Halt zu machen.

Unglücklicherweise war er sich sicher, daß er Ginnys ausgetretene Stiefel erkannt hatte, wie sie ihren Schritt verlangsamten und gefährlich nah kamen, neben ihm zu halten. In einem lahmen Versuch, das Mädchen zu vermeiden, sank Harry noch tiefer hinab, um sich zu verstecken, wie es kein wahrer Gryffindor tun würde. Wie auch immer, selbst ein Gryffindor konnte nur so viel einstecken. Nicht einmal der Gryffindor in Harry war für eine erneute Herausforderung gewappnet, bevor er nicht für wenigstens zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte. Als er aufstand, war die Erleichterung in seiner erschöpften, aber nichtsdestotrotz zufriedenen Miene offensichtlich. Harry wirbelte heftig herum, als er einen ziemlich harten Schlag auf dem Rücken fühlte. Er atmete wieder aus, eindeutig wacher als noch Momente zuvor.

„Gut gemacht, Harry." Seamus lächelte und zwinkerte seinen Freunden zu. „Ich würde mich auch nicht mit ihm unterhalten wollen, direkt nachdem ich gegessen hätte." Seamus folgte den sich davoneilenden Rücken mit seinen Augen, klar auf den hell glänzenden, pinken Kopf konzentriert, der unter den ganzen brünetten, blonden, schwarzen und dem einen karrottenroten, die sie zu sehen gewohnt waren, herausstach.

„Danke Seamus." Harry grinste. "Genau das dachte ich auch." Es machte keinen Sinn, Seamus von seiner falschen Schlußfolgerung abzubringen. Sich zu den jetzt irgendwie ernsten Gesichtern umsehend, runzelte Harry finster die Stirn. „Was tut ihr alle hier?" Er blickte von einem zum anderen. Nur Neville hatte den Verstand, schuldig zu gucken, nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend.

Seamus öffnete seinen Mund, bestimmt um etwas Lächerliches zu sagen. Dieses Mal stoppte ihn Dean, bevor er einen Narren aus sich machen konnte ... oder wahrscheinlicher aus jemand anderem. Harry war Dean wirklich dankbar. Seamus' Humor war in Ordnung. Es war nur ein anderer Weg, mit all dem, was der Krieg auf ihre Türschwellen fallen ließ, klarzukommen. Nach Harrys Auffassung war es einer der besseren, gesünderen Wege, um den Kopf auf den Schultern zu behalten und den Verstand weg von Depressionen. Etwas, auf das Harry gerne hinweisen würde, falls irgendjemand daran dachte, ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen.

Schulterzuckend lieferte Dean ihre Erklärung mit einer nachsichtigen und leich entschuldigenden Miene. Seine Augen zeigten sein Einverständnis, zu dem was auch immer sie diskutiert hatten, während Harry beim Essen ein und denselben Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.

„Hermine hat gesagt," ließ ihn Dean wissen, „daß wir dich sicher ins Bett bringen sollen, so daß du nicht irgendwas tust und dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Wie beim Gehen einzuschlafen und dich zu verirren, so daß du im Slytherinterritorium endest."

„Sie hat was?" Ehrlich, Harry war bewegt. Nur Hermine konnte sich so etwas ausdenken. Es fühlte sich nicht ganz so schlimm an zu wissen, daß es Menschen gab, die sich wirklich um ihn sorgten. Dennoch mußte er es nicht mögen.

„Sie ließ uns auf unsere Ehre als Zauberer schwören." Seamus grinste. Harry dachte, daß er es lustig finden mußte. Seamus schien geduldig zu warten bis Harry bereit war zu gehen.

„Auf eure Ehre als Zauberer, hä?" Harry schüllte in dumpfer Belustigung seinen Kopf. Ein Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln. Es wäre nicht übel, auf dem Weg Gesellschaft zu haben. Es wäre weniger wahrscheinlich, daß etwas Schlimmes geschah, solange er von seinen Freunden umgeben war. Er hoffte außerdem, daß die Korridore nicht ganz so lang erscheinen würden, als wenn er allein war – mit Hogwarts.

„Na dann," Harry entschied sich mit Hermines freundlichem Vorschlag von Gemeinschaft mitzugehen (selbst wenn sie ihm nicht gerade viel Wahl gelassen hatte), „laßt uns endlich gehen. Ich will euch ja nicht von der Willkommensparty abhalten, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum geben."

Die Party war Verantwortlichkeit der Siebtklässler, aber aufgrund des mächtig gepanschten Butterbiers (und einer Menge schmutzigen Geredes) war es nur den beiden letzten Jahrgängen erlaubt, bis zum Ende dabei zu sein. Fünftklässler und alle darunter wurden gegen halb elf aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum herausgetrieben. Sie verbrachten den Rest ihrer ersten Nacht damit, sich in ihren jeweiligen Schlafräumen zu verstecken. Trotzdem war es ein eine echte Sehenswürdigkeit zu beobachten, oder besser zu belauschen. Jedes Jahr neigten die Zaubersprüche, die jegliche Geräusche für Außenstehende zum Schweigen brachten gegen Mitternacht nachzulassen. Entweder waren die Schüler zu betrunken, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten, oder die Professoren wußten Bescheid und tolerierten diese Feiern – wenigstens bis Mitternacht. Dann pflegte McGonagall gewöhnlich mit ihrem strengen, aber freundlichen Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineinzustürmen und schickte die verbleibenden Schüler in ihre Schlafräume. Harry dachte sich, das diese Nacht ähnliche Partys in jedem der anderen Gemeinschaftsräume stattfanden. Er fragte sich, ob die auch um Mitternacht dichtgemacht wurden. Schließlich konnte etwas wie das unmöglich vor den Professoren verborgen bleiben.

Harry krümmte sich innerlich über den Tumult, dem sie alle gegenübertreten würden, als er seinen Weg zum Ausgang der Halle machte – Neville, Dean und Seamus bewegten sich still mit ihm zusammen. Harry begann sich träge zu wundern, ob seine drei Begleiter sich fragten warum Hermine es für notwendig hielt, daß sie ihm Gesellschaft leisteten. Neville beendete das Schweigen ziemlich plötzlich, als er Harry schüchtern fragte, ob er vorhatte, zu der Party zu gehen. Hary hatte gedacht, daß der Junge diesen Teil seiner Selbst während des letzten Jahres überwunden hatte. Neville war wirklich überzeugt von sich gewesen, richtig selbstbewußt. Wohin war der Neville vom Ministerium für Magie jetzt verschwunden? Es war das erste Mal, daß Neville etwas zu ihm sagte, ohne das man ihn zuvor ansprach. Harry musterte ihn schweigend, ehe ein weiteres Gähnen ihn belustigt seinen Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Nein, Neville," lehnte er höflich ab. „Ich glaube nicht, daß du mich zu meinem Bett tragen willst. Aber wenn du wirklich möchtest," sagte er scherzend, „komm ich für ein paar Augenblicke dazu – eine Minute oder so." Plötzlich ernsthaft: „Tatsächlich kannst du mich dann vorm Herd aufsammeln – wo die Party am heftigsten ist."

„Warum da?"

„Einfach." Harry schmunzelte und seine Augenlider senken sich und blieben gefährlich weit unten. „Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, daß irgendjemand dort schlafen könnte. Also werden sie nicht versuchen, mich aufzuwecken. Sie werden glauben, daß ich einfach nur zu betrunken bin, um meine Augen offenzuhalten." Harry blinzelte müde. „Glaub mir, ich kann überall schlafen."

„Ich mache es mir dann zur Aufgabe, dich zu wecken, Harry." Seamus legte den Arm um Harrys Schulter. Niemand bemerkte das leichte, instinktive Zusammenzucken, das Harry augenblicklich niederkämpfte. Er ertrug die kameradschaftliche Berührung länger als er geglaubt hatte, fähig zu sein. Seamus meinte es schließlich nur gut. Harry würde lernen müssen, Menschen wieder zu vertrauen, aber er würde es später tun. Er dachte, daß der Tag ihm viel mehr zum Händeln gegeben hatte, als ein Tag geben konnte.

Er holte bereits tief Luft vor Erleichterung, als er Professor McGonagall direkt in ihre Richtung kommen sah. Die Miene, die sie trug, sah so gespannt aus wie der Dutt, der ihren ergrauenden Kopf schmückte. Harry hielt plötzlich, als wäre er überrascht, froh, daß Seamus ihn losließ. Der andere Junge folgte harrys Blick bis zu der sich nähernden Professorin. Wenigstens, dachte Harry, hatte er eine Entschuldigung, um nicht zur Party zu gehen. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, dort den glücklichen, kleinen Gryffindor für seine Freunde zu spielen.

„Ich glaube, daß ich auf meinem Weg zum Turm andere Gesellschaft haben werde, Jungs." Die drei Jungen starrte die anrückende Frau bloß an. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine drei Freunde wirklich anzusehen, oder genauer gesagt ihre Mienen. Er bezweifelte, daß sie irgendetwas über Harrys abenteuerlichen Sommer wußten. Falls sie es taten, hätten sie ihn schon längst gefragt. Außerdem würde eine Geschichte wie die nicht lange geheim bleiben. Jeder Schüler hätte darüber gehört, noch bevor sie zur Schule zurückgekehrt wären. Trotzdem schien niemand etwas zu wissen. Die flüchtigen Blicke und das Starren, die er von der Schülerschaft allgemein bekam, waren nur die normalen, die er jedes Jahr kriegte. Es hatte kein Flüstern oder hämische Blicke gegeben – nun ja, bis auf Malfoy, aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Harry verlagerte seinen prüfenden Blick auf seine Hausleiterin. Er zweifelte, daß man ihr mehr als vage Informationen gegeben hatte. Dumbledore konnte stundenlang reden oder tatsächlich etwas zu sagen. Harry wußte nicht, wie Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, die Presse, und mit ihr den ganzen Rest der gewöhnlichen Bevölkerung der Zaubererwelt, von der Erkenntnis seines Verschwindens im Sommer fernzuhalten. Doch er hatte es getan, was zeigte, daß der alte Mann in der Lage war, den Informationsfluß zu stoppen, wenn es in seinem Interesse war. Dämlicher, manipulativer Bastard. Sein Gesicht unbewegt, beobachtete Harry seine Hausleiterin weiter, als sie direkt vor ihr kleinen Gruppe von Gryffindors anhielt. Seine Freunde zappelten unruhig. Harry war ein bißchen neugierig, aber größtenteils nur müde.

„Sie gehen weiter zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, Gentlemen," sagte sie in schroffem Ton. Seine Freunde nickten nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns, hingen aber zurück. Seamus wagte sich, die Professorin zu informieren, daß sie dafür sorgen sollten, daß ihr erschöpfter Gryffindorfreund es sicher zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum schaffte. Neville warf sorgsam abschätzende Blicke von seiner streng dreinblickenden Professorin zu dem geduldig wartenden Harry.

„Ich bin sicher, daß ich für Mr. Potters Sicherheit sorgen kann, Mr. Finnigan." Harry dachte, daß sie verdächtig dankbar klang, daß einige seiner Klassenkameraden auf ihn aufpassten. Mißtrauisch gegenüber seiner Hausleiterin, verengte Harry seine Augen, als er sich aber unter einem durchbohrenden Blick wiederfand, starrte er sie nur mit müder Langeweile an, die er für den größten Teil des Tages angenommen hatte. Er fühlte ein gutes Maß an Verwirrug darüber, was er bereits möglicherweise getan haben könnte, um es zu verdienen, ins Büro des Direktors gerufen zu werden, da das normalerweise war, was diesen kleinen Unterhaltungen mit seiner Hausleiterin folgte.

Mit einem verbotenen Ausdruck sandte die stellvertretene Direktorin die Jungen auf ihren Weg, bevor sie Harry zur Seite nahm. Die ältere Frau beobachtete ungeduldig, wie seine Freunde aus der Halle gingen. Sie waren kaum verschwunden, als Harry sich selbst unter dem Gewicht ihres durchdringenden Blickes fand. Etwas wie Mitleid spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. Harry mochte Mitleid nicht sonderlich gern. Vielleicht war es nur Sorge? Seine Fähigkeit Emotionen zu lesen war etwas durcheinandergeraten. Seine Erschöpfung beeinflusste ihn stärker als seine kürzliche Unfähigkeit die korrekten Farben einer menschlichen Aura zu erkennen. Harry sah davon ab zu antworten und entschied sich statt dessen, einfach zu warten und zu sehen wohin diese Unterhaltung führte. Nach einem weiteren langen Augenblick des Schweigens, während welchem er von oben bis unten einer recht ... unangenehmen Prüfung unterzogen wurde, wartete Harry auf seine Professorin, ihm zu erklären, warum sie zu ihm gekommen war.

„Sie sehen krank aus, Mr. Potter," bemerkte sie unverblümt. „Müssen Sie Madam Pomfrey sehen?" Harry blinzelte erstaunt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß sie von allen Dingen seine Gesundheit ansprechen würde.

„Ich bin nicht krank, Professor. Ich bin müde." Er gab ihr sein unschuldigstes Lächeln. Harry wußte, daß es wenigstens McGonagall bezaubern würde, ihm ein bißchen Freiraum zu lassen. Falls seine Persönlichkeit mehr wie Nevilles gewesen wäre, hätte er einfach seine Augen ab zum Boden wenden können, als fände er die Steine wirklich interessant. Harry Potter war nicht als schüchtern bekannt. Er starrte sie an, wollte, daß seine Professorin endlich zur Sache kam und ihn dann in Ruhe ließ.

„Nun gut, sehen Sie zu, daß es nicht mehr ist, Mr. Potter." Ihre Augen verengten sich und Sorge lugte klar durch ihrem strengen Gehabe hindurch. „Falls Sie sich in einem Tag nicht besser fühlen, sehen Sie zu, daß sie Madam Pomfrey besuchen. Sie ist aus gutem Grund hier."

„Jawohl, Professor," sagte Harry in seiner strahlensten und fröhlichsten Stimme, die er aufbieten konnte. Er schaffte es sogar, seine Augen davon abzuhalten, vor Erschöpfung zuzufallen.

„Vergessen Sie es nicht." Sie blickte ihn an, als ob sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, allein aufgrund ihrer guten Absichten zum Krankenflügel zu gehen.

„Ich werde es tun, Professor." Doch Harry fühlte nicht, daß er tatsächlich schwor es zu tun, da er die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte für sich behielt.

„Nun dann, Mr. Potter. Kommen wir zum Thema." Harry wartete mit geweiteten Augen, eine Leistung, auf die er wirklich stolz war, je länger der Tag andauerte. Er sehnte sich jedoch nach seinem Bett.

„Hier. Ich habe Ihre Schulbücher, die sie für Ihre Kurse benötigen, Mr. Potter."

„Danke, Professor." Harry lächelte süß. War er nicht ein netter Gryffindor, den sie alle liebten und bewunderten? „Das für mich zu tun, war wirklich freundlich, Professor." Ihre Miene wurde wärmer. Sie begann weniger so auszusehen, als würde sie jemandes Kopf abbeißen (obwohl ihr Dutt noch immer genauso straff war). Harry versteckte sein Grinsen, als er den offensichtlich geschrumpften Beutel entgegennahm. Es war klein genug, um mit Leichtigkeit in seine hohle Hand zu passen.

„Sie werden ihn in einem günstigen Augenblick vergrößern wollen, Mr. Potter." Harry bemerkte sofort, daß die Schärfe aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden war. Irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Verstandes fühlte er sich schuldig, mit den Gefühlen von Menschen so zu spielen, obwohl er es dennoch wieder tun würde, hätte er die Wahl. Es war besser, als lange Erklärungen und Diskussionen über den Grund, warum er so aussah wie er nun einmal aussah. Er wollte sich nicht mit den möglichen Folgen herumplagen müssen. Der Slytherin in Harry konnte die Notwendigkeit einige Dinge geheimzuhalten durchaus verstehen. Seine Emotionen zu verbergen, hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit mehr geholfen, als er zugeben wollte.

„Wissen Sie, warum Ihnen untersagt war, zur Winkelgasse zu gehen?" McGonagall hörte sich bedrückt an. Vielleicht konnte sich wirklich verstehen, was es für einen Jugendlichen bedeutete, von jeglicher Art Vergnügen abgehalten zu werden. Sie unterrichtete jetzt schon viele Jahre lang hier. Es war eher traurig, daß sie all die undankbaren Jobs zu kriegen schien, die Dumbledore selbst nicht machen wollte. Nun ja, alle Jobs die weder Töten oder Spionieren beinhalteten. Für solche, Harry war sich sicher, nutzte Dumbledore andere Optionen in seiner Reichweite. Blinzelnd kehrte Harry zum Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Ja, Professor." Wegen der Wirkung übernahm Harry selbst einen bedrückten Tonfall. „Hermine und Ron haben mir etwas von dem erzählt, was vorgeht, aber ich bin nicht sicher, daß ich alles verstehe." Er schaffte es, gleichzeitig verwirrt, unschuldig und bemitleidenswert neugierig auszusehen.

Es schien, als ob sich seine Professorin kaum davon abhalten konnte, ihm den Kopf zu tätscheln oder ihm eine Mitleidsumarmung zu geben. Sie sah aus, als wüßte sie für einen Augenblick nicht, was sie tun sollte, obwohl Harry sich sicher war, daß sie jeden Moment zu ihren harschen Gebaren zurückfinden würde. Er wollte nicht ihre Erklärung hören. Harry wußte die Wahrheit bereits und war nicht an irgendetwas anderes interessiert. Indes, es konnte nichts schaden, wenn er seine Geschichte wenigstens einmal probte, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors machte. Mit einem Blick so rein und unschuldig, als glaubte er jedes Wort davon, bot er seiner Hausleiterin seine eigene Version an.

„Direktor Dumbledore wollte nicht, daß ich in die Winkelgasse gehe – selbst mit der Unterstützung der Auroren, wegen der dunklen Aktivitäten und Voldemorts anwachsender Stärke während des Sommers." Harry hielt es einfach und vage. Auf diese Weise würde er sich nicht so leicht in Widersprüche verfangen. Es ließ ihm außerdem die Möglichkeit offen, wenn nötig Details der Geschichte hinzuzufügen oder zu ändern, sollte er später gründlicher befragt werden.

„Ich weiß, daß gesagt wird, daß im Ligusterweg etwas passiert ist, aber keiner meiner Freunde konnte mir sagen was. Wissen Sie es, Professor?" Harry neigte seinen Kopf und spähte grübelnd zu ihr hinauf. Sie war eine dünne Frau, genauso groß wie streng. Es gab keinen großen Größenunterschied zwischen ihr und dem Tränkemistkerl. Harry konnte den Augenblick erkennen, als sie ihre Gefühle in den Griff bekam und die strenge Professorin für Verwandlung wieder zurück war.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, daß ich diejenige sein sollte, die es Ihnen erzählt, Mr. Potter. Bestimmt möchte der Direktor selbst mit Ihnen sprechen." Ihre Augen weiteten sich nur leicht und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, kaum sichtbar, aber Harry bemerkte es.


	22. Kapitel 21 : Offene Fragen

**Kapitel 21 – Offene Fragen**

Harry und Professor McGonagall standen in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ihre 'kleine Unterhaltung' fing an auf Harrys Nerven zu gehen. Er wußte noch immer nicht, was genau sie von ihm wollte. Harry war so müde und wollte einfach nur in sein weiches, warmes Bett im Gryffindorturm steigen.

"Haben Sie ihren Brief betreffend Ihrer OWLs gelesen, Mr. Potter?" Harry runzelte über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel die Stirn, bekam aber keine Möglichkeit zu antworten. Seine Professorin schien auf einmal in Eile, daß Gespräch zu beenden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, Mr. Potter, bevor Sie Ihren Stundenplan erhalten. Ich muß sagen, daß es mir wirklich—" Ihrer beider Köpfe wirbelten herum, als ein Schmerzensschrei durch das Schloß hallte und ein dumpfes Poltern ihm folgte. Alles verstummte für einen Augenblick, ehe hastige Schritte gemeinsam mit dem Geräusch wimmernder Schreie und den Rufen nach Hilfe widerhallten. Professor McGonagall brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu entscheiden. Sie warf sich so scharf zu Harry herum, daß der stramme Dutt auf ihrem Kopf drohte sich loszureißen und wie eine Gewehrkugel quer durch die Halle zu schießen. Auf die widerhallenden Rufe nach Hilfe antwortend, wirbelte ihr Kopf erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richung mit einer Abruptheit und Energie, daß Harry glaubte, sie würde das nächste fast kopflose oder kopflose Wesen in Hogwarts werden.

Unbeteiligt beobachtend, bewegte Harry sich nicht nach dem ersten Schrecken. Er war einfach viel zu müde, um sich über irgendetwas anderes als Schlaf Sorgen zu machen. In jedem anderen Schuljahr wäre er jetzt völlig Gryffindor geworden in dem Versuch jedem zu helfen und zu retten. Selbst wissend, daß es andere Personen gab, die fähiger waren, schneller und auf bessere Weise zu helfen, hätte ihn da nicht gestoppt. Seine Macke alles retten zu wollen, war viel zu sehr ein Teil von ihm. Es war in jeder Zelle seines Körpers eingeprägt. Harry musterte mit beinahe klinischem Interesse, als seine Professorin beachtlich erbleichte. Sie beobachtete die Türen zur großen Halle mit Dringlichkeit, beinahe verängstigt, bevor sie ihr durchdringendes Starren ihm zuwandte, ein Blick der zu wissen verlangte, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Wir werden später miteinander sprechen müssen, Mr. Potter. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt zum Büro des Direktors. Ich bin sicher, Sie kennen den Weg mittlerweile, ohne sich zu verirren." Sie gab ihm keine Zeit zu antworten. Ihre Gegenwart wurde woanders verlangt und sie mußte sich beeilen. Sie wußte, daß Harry sehr gut überblickte, wo er das Büro des Direktors finden konnte. Er brauchte sie nicht, um ihn hinzuführen. „Das Passwort ist Geleebohne. Er erwartet Sie, Mr. Potter. Beeilen Sie sich und nehmen sie keine Umleitungen auf Ihrem Weg.

Harry fand es schwierig all die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die sie auf ihn abfeuerte. Er dachte darüber nach, sie zu fragen, ob sie es wiederholen könnte. Aber er glaubte nicht, daß sie allzu amüsiert wäre mit seiner Unfähigkeit ihr die komplette Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aufgrund der Tatsache, daß er auf seinen Füßen einschlief. Er nickte einfach, als sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten schien. In diesem Augenblick flogen die Türen zur großen Halle auf. Ein eindeutig aufgelöster Aufsichtsschüler von Ravenclaw rannte stolpernd hinein. Er rief etwas Unverständliches über stürzen, sich bewegen und Treppen.

Ein müdes Blinzeln und kaum einen Atemzug später waren Schüler und Professor verschwunden. Harry fand sich in einer plötzlich verlassenen Halle umblickend, zurückgelassen, um zu überlegen, was er jetzt tun sollte. Erschöpfung zog heftig an ihm und er fragte sich, ob es in Ordnung wäre, einfach hier auf einer der Bänke zu schlafen. Es war erst dann, daß sein Verstand verarbeitetet hatte, was seine Professorin wollte das er tat. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich willkommen geheißen, obwohl es tatsächlich ein bißchen zu früh für seinen Geschmack war. Es schien als hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Dumbledure hätte in der Tat am Eingang des Schlosses gestanden, als Harry ankam.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, öffnete Harry die Knöpfe seiner Robe, damit er ein bißchen leichter atmen konnte. Er hätte neue kaufen sollen. Seine Robe war nicht nur zu kurz für ihn, sondern auch wirklich eng um seine Brust und machte es schwierig einen tiefen Atemzug zu holen. Sie erinnerten mehr an ein Kleid als eine Robe und das passte nicht wirklich mit dem Bild überein, das Harry von sich selbst hatte. Allerwenigstens würde er sie ein bißchen vergrößern müssen, damit er sich leichter in ihnen bewegen konnte.

So langsam wie Harry konnte, seine Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben, folgte er seiner Hausleiterin aus der Halle hinaus. Sein Atem gleichmäßig und seine Augen einmal mehr geschlossen, lauschte Harry dem dumpfen Geräusch seiner Schuhe auf den Steinen. Er biß sich die Lippen, als ein leicht verlorener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht kroch. Er wollte sich nicht mit Albus Dumbledore unterhalten. Der Mann würde Fragen stellen, die Harry nicht zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte, und – so müde wie er war – konnte er kaum mehr klar denken. Harry seufzte, als er seine Augen zwang offenzubleiben und blickte den wie ausgestorben daliegenden Korridor hinauf und hinunter. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte er sich, was mit dem Schüler geschehen war, der die Treppen hinuntergefallen war, dann bewegte er sich ohne weitere Gedanken den Korridor hinunter in Richtung des Büros des Direktors.

Seine Gedanken jetzt zum Direktor wandernd, gähnte Harry bis Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen und die Luft gefährlich in seinen Ohren knisterte. Dumbledore hatte während des Sommers für Wochen gewartet. Falls er so dringend mit ihm sprechen mußte, hätte er es jeden Tag während des letzten Monats tun können. Also warum konnte der alte Knacker nicht warten, bis Harry die Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte? Jenseits von Harrys beständigem klick-schlurf-klick als er Schritt um langsamen Schritt seinen Weg ging, war nicht ein Laut zu hören. Klick wenn er seinen linken Fuß vorsetztee und schlurf wenn der rechte folgte, dessen Schuh eine lose Sohle hatte. Es war ein hypnotisierendes Geräusch – bis es stoppte.

Abrupt hielt Harry auf seinem Weg zum Büro des Direktors mitten zwischen zwei Schritten – ein Fuß bewegunglos in der Luft. In plötzlicher Erkenntnis weiteten sich Harrys Augen, bevor sie sich zu Schlitzen verengten. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung ließ er sich einen Augenblick Zeit nachzudenken und änderte schleunigst sein Vorhaben und seine Richtung als ihn die Erkenntnis von Dumbledores Taktik voller Wucht traf. Was für ein manipulativer Bastard! Seine neue Entschlossenheit zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Fuß resolut in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Boden setzte. Dumbledore würde denken, daß es einfach wäre Legilimency auf ihn anzuwenden, während er sich in einem Zustand totaler Erschöpfung befand. Offensichtlich glaubte der Knacker, daß Harry springen würde, wenn er ‚springen' sagte. Nun, er wäre dann für eine Überraschung fällig. Da er nicht offen Widerstand leisten konnte, würde vielleicht ein bißchen passive Geringschätzung funktinieren – bis zum Morgen wenigstens.

Harry blickte den leeren Korridor hinunter zum Büro des Direktors. Falls er weiterging, würde er in nur wenig mehr Momenten den Eingang zum Büro erreichen. Harry entschied sich, daß das Verhör des allmächtigen Direktors würde warten müssen bis Harry in der richtigen Stimmung war. Er wollte sich erst mehr wie er selbst fühlen, bevor er Dumbledore die Möglichkeit bot, einen kurzen Blick in seinen Geist zu erlauben. Dumbledore wußte über das meiste was in diesem Schloß geschah Bescheid, obwohl längst nicht über alles. Harry hatte einmal geglaubt, daß der Mann allwissend war. Gegenwärtige Ereignisse hatten diese Ansicht jedoch verändert. Er wußte jetzt, daß das Schloß tatsächlich eine gefährliche Unbekannte war.

Harry beeilte sich, dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu folgen. Er wollte gerade jetzt von allen Zeiten niemanden treffen. Er wollte keinem der Professoren über den Weg laufen. Harry bevorzugte einen guten Nachtschlaf. Wenn er die Wahl hatte, würde er sich morgen mit den Erwachsenen befassen – falls es sein mußte. Stirnrunzelnd beschleunigte Harry seinen Schritt bis er das Portrait der Fetten Lady sehen konnte, daß den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums bewachte.

Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte all die neugierigen Blicke zu ignorieren, die er von rundherum erhielt. Manchmal fühlte er sich, als sollte er die ganzen naseweißen Portraits verbrennen. Er fragte sich müßig, welche von den Portraits, an denen er auf dem Weg hierher vorbeigekommen war – wenn überhaupt welche – Dumbledore in genau diesem Augenblick über sein unverschämtes Benehmen informierten. Oder, überlegte er, waren sie an sich mit Schloß verbunden? Würden sie den Wünschen und Bedürfnissen des Schlosses folgen, wenn diese denen des Direktors widersprachen? Schließlich hatten die Portraits der ehemaligen Direktoren in Dumbledores Büro gesagt, daß sie verpflichtet waren, dem gegenwärtigen Direktor zu assistieren.

Wie auch immer, in diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Harry wirklich dämlich. Er konnte ins Büro des Direktors gelangen, aber nicht in seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ein Blick auf das süß lächelnde Gesicht der Fetten Lady sagte ihm, daß sie ihn ohne das Passwort nicht hineinlassen würde. Er fragte sie nicht einmal. Genervt blies Harry eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht und musterte finster das Portrait. Umso länger er hier draußen stand, desto größer war die Chance, daß er von einem der Professoren oder Filch entdeckt wurde.

Letztendlich, nach etlichen Minuten, entschied sich Harry auf Muggelwege zurückzugreifen, um Zugang zu erhalten. Er begann mit kühlem Lächeln und wachsamem Auge gegen das Portrait zu hämmern, interessiert darin, wie die keifende Alte reagieren würde. Es brauchte nur einen Augenblick für die pinkgekleidete Frau den Schock zu überwinden, daß jemand sie tatsächlich schlug. Sobald der Schock zurückwich, fing sie an zu schreien, als wäre der Dunkle Lord persönlich gekommen, um ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.

Seufzend ignorierte Harry sie und biß seine Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten, die gemalte Frau zu verfluchen. Träge neben sie an die Wand gelehnt, fuhr er mit einer allgemein gelangweilten Miene fort, gleichmäßig gegen das Portrait zu schlagen. Er dachte entfernt, daß sie bestimmt eine schwierige Person gewesen sein mußte, während ihres wirklichen Lebens in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein.

„Um Merlins Willen, Frau! Du kannst dein verdammtes Bild verlassen, also tu das, wenn du es nicht ertragen kannst, oder öffne die Tür." Harry lieferte einen besonders schweren Schlag direkt in ihre Mitte, als ein Drittklässler neugierig seinen Kopf herausstreckte – den Hieb um Haaresbreite vermeidend. Er wich mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück, als er Harry Potter schwer gegen die Wand gelehnt sah, mit einer eindeutig verärgerten Miene über sein Gesicht huschend. Harrys Ausdrucks wechselte schnell zu einem sehr unschuldigen und offenen Lächeln.

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, daß du das Portrait geöffnet hast." Harry suchte in seinem Geist nach dem Namen den Jungen, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihn in Gesellschaft des jüngeren Creevey gesehen. Wortlos nickend, trat der Junge vorsichtig zur Seite, als Harry sich an ihm vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum schob. Harry hatte nicht einmal einen Blick übrig für die noch immer schimpfende Lady, die Rückseite des Portraits, die jetzt den verblüfften Blick des kleineren Jungen fesselte.

„Ignoriere sie," sagte Harry zu dem Jungen. Es schien als ob der erschrockene Drittklässler einen genaueren Blick auf das Portrait werfen wollte. „Sie ist bloß in einer miserablen Stimmung. Ich würde nicht da rausgehen, wenn ich du wäre – jedenfalls nicht jetzt." Harry zwinkerte grinsend. Das Gesicht des Jungen glühte von der Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen-Der-Überlebte, als er zurück in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum trat. Ihm mit seinen Augen folgend, war sich Harry sicher, daß Gerüchte über sein Verhalten gegenüber dem Portrait früh genüg die Runde machen würden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Wenigstens war er jetzt auf der richtigen Seite des Portraits.

So bald Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, stieg der Geräuschpegel, der auf seine Ohren zustürmte, dramatisch an. Harry mußte zugeben, daß er es schwer haben würde, in diesem ... Irrsinn Schlaf zu finden. Er würden Stunden vergehen, ehe die jüngeren Jahrgänge in ihre Schlafsäle verbannt würden, aber trotz dessen schien jeder schon ein bißchen zu viel Spaß zu haben. Vorsichtig den Raum nach den Gesichtern seiner Freunde absuchend, fand er sie zur selben Zeit, als sie ihn bemerkten. Hermine bereitete sich schon darauf vor, ihm die Levitten zu lesen (falls er ihren Blick richtig deutete), obwohl ihre Erleichterung offentsichtlich war, für jeden der sie kannte.

„Was wollte Professor McGonagall, Harry?"

„Oh," Harry runzelte die Stirn, gähnte und blinzelte. „Sie wollte bloß mit mir über meinen Stundenplan reden, denk ich, aber sie wurde weggerufen, bevor ich erfahren konnte, was los war. Anscheinend hat irgendein Erstklässler die sich bewegenden Treppen ziemlich persönlich kennengelernt."

„Yeah." Ron hielt neben ihm, ein Butterbier bereits in seiner Hand. „Es war ein Tumult da draußen." Ron sah erfreut aus, sein Wissen seinen Freunden mitteilen zu könen. „Irgendein Ravenclaw stolperte die Treppen hinunter, als sie sich plötzlich bewegt haben ... ein Erstklässler, glaub ich. Ich hab gehört, daß er sich ein Bein gebrochen hat." Er schluckte einen Mundvoll der geschmuggelten Substanz hinunter. „Naja, sie sind gar nicht so gescheit, oder?"

„Du bist wirklich gemein heute, Ron." Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. Harry blinzelte müde und unterdrückte ein Zurückzucken, als Seamus seinen Urm um seine Schultern legte.

„Tja, er konnte ja kaum wissen, daß die Treppen zittern, bevor sie sich bewegen. Es war ein Erstklässler. Und überhaupt, Madam Pomfrey wird ihn früh genug wieder auf die Beine stellen." Der irische Junge grinste.

„Er hätte _Hogwarts, eine Historie_ lesen sollen," murmelte Hermine leise zur gleichen Zeit.

„Wie habt ihr davon gehört?" Harry musterte sie mit gehobenen Brauen.

„Neuigkeiten reisen schnell, Harry, weißt du?" Dean blickte flüchtig hinüber, wo die zweite Runde Butterbier – noch immer ungepanscht – ausgeteilt wurde. Seamus' Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ja. Weißt du, ich hab das Gerücht gehört, daß du die Fette Lady verprügelt hast."

„Nicht wirklich." Harry betrachtete sie vorsichtig. Diese neue Einigkeit unter seinen Schlafsaalkumpels schien ein bißchen plötzlich für seinen überarbeiteten Verstand. „Ich habe bloß gehofft, jemand würde mich hören."

„Naja, Harry, morgen wird die ganze Schule glauben, daß du die arme Fette Lady angegriffen hast."

„Yeah, du wartest nicht lange, um dein Ansehen anzukurbeln." Damit wurde Harry still. Er wollte nicht länger darüber sprechen. Er hatte bloß geklopft. Dieses neueste Gerücht würde früh genug abebben. Überhaupt fühlte sich Harry nicht länger nach reden.

„Wisst ihr, Jungs, ihr redet zuviel." Mit beiden Händen scheuchte er sie weg. Er atmete tief durch, als wenigstens Dean und Seamus mit einem letzten Lachen gingen, um bei der Party mitzumachen. Neville verweilte, als ob er unsicher war, was er tun sollte. Er schien nie sehr eine Partyperson zu sein. Harry war sich sicher, daß der stille Junge ihm viel zu bald hoch in den Schlafsaal folgen würde.

„Ron, du mußt nicht hier bei mir bleiben." Harry grinste, als Rons sehnsuchtsvollen Blick sah.

„Bist du sicher, Kumpel?" Ron schien hoffnungsvoll, sein Gewissen für eine kurze Zeit ignorieren zu können. „Ich würde wirklich gern noch bei der Party reinschauen."

„Dann schau rein." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „In ein paar Minuten werde ich nichts anderes tun als zu schnarchen. Ich bin sicher, daß ich das alleine schaffe." Leise aber entschlossen schob Harry seinen Freund in die Menge feiernder Schüler hinein. „Ich werde nichts tun, ich schwöre. Falls ich Probleme haben sollte, mein Bett zu finden, rufe ich dich." Harry wandte sich dann um und blickte hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Er nahm sie mit in eine Nische, wo sie ein bißchen Ruhe hatten.

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Hermine?" fragte Harry sobald sie nah genug war, daß niemand sie belauschen konnte.

„War es etwas, daß Professor McGonagall wollte?"

"Nein, Hermine, nichts von der Art." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde hart daran arbeiten müssen, sie davon zu überzeugen, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Es schien als ob Hermine über ihren naiven Glauben hinweggekommen war, daß ihr ihre Freunde immer die Wahrheit erzählten – wenigstens was ihn betraf.

„Ich wollte bloß, daß du Neville ein bißchen für mich beschäftigst. Bitte?"

„Neville?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, nicht verstehend, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ja – bitte." Harry blickte sie flehentlich an. "Er kommt sonst in ein paar Minuten rauf. Er ist nicht der Typ hier unten zu bleiben."

„Warum, Harry? Was willst du da oben machen?"

"Hermine!" Harrys Stimme hallte sichtbar verletzt wider. "Was denkst du von mir. Ich würde nur gern ein bißchen Ruhe haben, bevor ich ins Bett gehe, weißt du." Für einen Moment länger blickte sie forschend in seine Augen. Harry hielt ihrem Blick stand. Hermine schien zu glauben, daß seine Augen nichts als die Wahrheit zeigten, genau wie alle anderen. Harry lächelte sie ein und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„In Ordnung, Hermine? Tust du es?"

„Wie lange?" Sie nickte mit einem Seufzer, als ob sie schon vorher gewußt hatte, daß sie es sowieso tun würde.

„Eine Stunde? Eine halbe?"

„Ich werde mich mit ihm einfach über Herbologie unterhalten. Ich habe sowieso einige Fragen für ihn darüber." Jetzt war sie diejenige mit dem Lächeln. „Eine Stunde geht klar, Harry." Ihre Augen ließen ihn nicht gehen.

„Vielen Dank," sagte Harry und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Harry?" Sie hielt ihn zurück. „Du wirst mir morgen sagen, was du getan hast, in Ordnung?" Harry brauchte einen Moment, um auf ihr wissendes Lächeln zu antworten. Dann nickte er.

„Natürlich, Hermine." Er lächelte. „Ich sag es dir." Harry beobachtete schweigend, als Hermine Neville in eine lebhafte Konversation darüber verwickelte, wie man Pflanzen eintopfte und zum Wachsen brachte. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen und stieg sie gedankenvoll hinauf.

Sobald er einmal in dem schwach beleuchteten Schlafraum war, ließ er die Tür schwer zufallen und lehnte sich wortlos gegen sie. Er warf einen Blick quer durch den Raum und lief dorthin, wo sein Koffer am Fußende von seinem oh so einladenden Himmelbett stand. So gern er auch einfach auf seinem Bett zusammenbrechen wollte, eine Sache blieb zu tun, bevor er sich erlauben konnte, in Vergessenheit zu sinken. Sobald Hogwarts früher an diesem Abend mit ihm fertig gewesen war, hatte eine nachklingende Frage seinen Kopf ncht mehr verlassen. Er hatte die abrupte Minderung seiner magischen Kraft erkannt.

Schwer auf seine Knie fallend, zog Harry seinen Koffer zu sich herüber. Er öffnete den Deckel mit einer ernsthaften und leicht ängstlichen Miene und stöberte durch Dudleys Kleider. Er suchte nach dem einen Ding, daß er brauchte, um sicherzugehen, daß das dumme Schloß wenigstens etwas getan hatte, daß eine positive Wirkung haben könnte. Falls er richtiglag, hatte Hogwarts den letzten fallen Block gerichtet, der sein Geheimnis schützte.

Für einen Augenblick starrte Harry seinen Zauberstab einfach nur an. Während der letzten Wochen war Harry ein bißchen ängstlich geworden, ihn zu benutzen. Wie auch immer, jetzt (mit Dank an das Schloß) war seine Magie etliche Level niedriger. Er war noch immer stärker als zuvor, aber jetzt war es für ihn zu bewältigen. Das sollte es für seinen Zauberstab auch sein, oder nicht? Seine Beklemmung hatte jedoch nicht wirklich nachgelassen. Wenn nicht aufgrund der Einmischung des Schlosses mit seiner neugewonnenen Magie (er fühlte das Schild, daß ihn vom größten Teil davon trennte), Harry würde nicht einmal versuchen, ihn zu benutzen, am allerwenigsten irgendwo in der Nähe von Menschen, von denen er nicht wollte, daß sie starben.

Erinnerungen an den Tag, der alles änderte, blitzte durch seinen Kopf – der Schmerz, die Verwirrung und die Angst, jetzt genauso greifbar wie damals. In dem Augenblick, in dem er gespürt hatte, wie sein Verstand aus Voldemorts Griff freibrach, war Harry in wahnwitzigem Vorstoß nach seinem Zauberstab vorgeprescht – er erinnerte sich vage, ihn in der Nähe des übel zugerichteten Schlangenkörpers gesehen zu haben. Er mußte zugeben, daß es ein erhebendes Gefühl gewesen war, als die Magie endlich durchbrach und der Schmerz beinahe augenblicklich verebbte, überwältigt von reinstem Glück. Jedenfalls solange, bis er die Sauerei gesehen hatte, die er verursacht hatte – selbst wenn es Todesser gewesen waren. Sie blieben einfach, zu schockiert sich zu bewegen, nachdem sie den Körper ihres Herrn verkrümmt und leblos am Boden liegen sagen und Harry Potter danebenstehend in all seiner strahlenden Herrlichkeit.

Harry neigte den Kopf, eine Grimasse ziehend. Sehr viel Ehre war nicht involviert gewesen, falls er sich richtig an sein blutiges und zerschlagenes Aussehen erinnerte. Es hätte schlimmer sein können – viel schlimmer. Er schauderte an die anderen Pläne zu denken, die Voldemort müßig in seinem verfolgt hatte. Er war ein verrückter Bastard und es brachte Harry dazu, sich übergeben zu wollen, wenn er daran dachte, daß er seine ... Essenz irgendwo in seinem Verstand hatte.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, erinnerte sich Harry daran, was ihn auf diesen kleinen Trip in die Vergangenheit mitgenommen hatte. Unentschlossen blickte er hinunter auf sein unverdächtig aussehenden Zaubererinventar. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er erkannt hatte, warum sein Zauberstab nicht angemessen funktionierte. Um die Wahrheit zu verstehen mußte sein Zauberstab erst wortwörtlich mit so viel Kraft aus seiner Hand herausschießen, daß es seine Handfläche rot und roh zurückließ, und die Magie noch immer aus ihm in schmerzhaft blendenden Wellen hinausfloß.

Es hatte einen Moment gegeben, in dem er fürchtete, daß Voldemort irgendwie seine Magie weggenommen hatte, während dem, was immer er erreichen wollte. Harry schauderte erneut. Er hatte eine ziemliche genaue Vermutung, was das gewesen war und es war nichts, das eine gesunde Zukunft für den letzten Nachkommen der Familie Potter versprach.

Nachdem Harry entkommen war, war er nicht ein einziges Mal dazu in der Lage gewesen, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen – nicht das er es wirklich versucht hätte nach dem ersten Mal. Schließlich gab es noch immer das Ministerium, mit dem er rechnen mußte. Wie auch immer, es schien sowieso sicherer und leichter zu sein, die Magie zu meistern, während er seinen Zauberstab wegließ. Es war unmöglich die Kraft durch ihn zu kontrollieren, selbst die Vortäuschung von Kontrolle schien nicht existent zu sein ... jedenfalls war es so gewesen.

Harry hoffte, daß dieses Problem jetzt behoben war. Sein Zauberstab zu benutzen, war ein zweischneidiges Schwert geworden ... seine erstaunliche magische Kraft entwickelte sich so schnell, daß Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit ihr Schritt halten sollte. Ob Hogwarts es beabsichtigt hatte oder nicht, dadurch, daß es einen gewaltigen Teil seiner neu erwachten Kraft zurückhielt, machte das Schloß es für Harry möglich seine gegenwärtige Lage zu verbergen. Was eine gealtige bröckelnde Mauer war, hinter der er seine Pläne vor denen versteckte, die zu neugierig für ihr eigenes Wohl waren, war hoffentlich nicht länger in Frage.

Mit weniger magischer Energie zu kontrollieren, fühlte sich Harry durchaus in der Lage zu beherrschen wieviel er freigab. Sein Zauberstab sollte nicht aus seiner Hand explodieren und offenbaren, was Harry im Augenblick – falls jemals – nicht offenlegen wollte. Es würde bestimmte Dinge enthüllen, wenn sein Zauberstab abrupt in einem plötzlichen Ausbruch unkontrollierter Magie aus seiner Hand schoß. Es wäre großartig, falls die Magie, die er ohne Zauberstab nutzen konnte, nicht seine einzige Option zu sein hätte, damit er seine Kraft benutzen konnte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug griff Harry nach dem dunklen Holz. Sein Hand schwebte zitternd darüber. Harry biß seine Lippe vor Erwartung. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Tom Riddle. Harry wußte, gerade jetzt brauchte er nicht wirklich die zusätzliche magische Kraft, die er über den Sommer entwickelt hatte. Er fand es nicht schwierig Tom in dem mentalen Gefängnis festzuhalten, das er für ihn erschaffen hatte. Harry könnte sich glücklich schätzen, die Schutzschilde drum herum erhöht zu haben, bevor das Schloß sich mit seiner Magie eingemischt hatte. Jetzt hatte Harry keine Möglichkeit mehr in seinen Bemühungen Riddles Seele in seinem Kopf festzuhalten seine neue Magie aufzuwenden. Er hatte keine Magie dafür übrig. Er mußte hoffen, daß die Schilde, die er konstruiert hatte, genug sein würden, bis das Schloß entschied, ihm zurückzugeben was seins war.

Harry wußte, daß er später alle magische Kraft brauchen würde, die er aufbringen konnte. Voldemort endgültig und vollständig zu zerstören, würde ihm alles abverlangen. Diesmal würde es keine wundersame Rückkehr für den teuflischen Bastard geben. Kein Quirrell mit schwachem Willen und stinkendem Turban. Kein feiger, rattengesichtiger Wurmschwanz, willig eine Hand für seinen Herrn und Meister aufzugeben. Dieses Mal würde er nicht zurückkommen. Harry hatte vor ihn für immer und ewig zu zerstören, aber dafür brauchte er Magie – sehr viel Magie. Für den Augenblick jedoch mußte er zum Unterricht gehen. Morgen, das wußte Harry, würde die Schule beginnen und dafür mußte er seinen Zauberstab benutzen. Falls er in der Klasse darauf verzichtete, würden die Leute mißtrauisch werden.

Seine Finger spürten das vertraute Summen der Magie, als er seine Hand direkt über seinen Zauberstab hielt. Es war genau dasselbe Prickeln, das er am ersten Tag in Ollivanders Laden gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal den wunderbaren Holzstab berührt hatte. Dennoch war es jetzt anders – aber er berührte ihn ja auch nicht.

Harry würde seine Magie testen müssen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab vor seinen Freunden oder im Unterricht benutzen konnte. Er mußte ihn anfassen. Er mußte ihn festhalten. Er mußte seinen Gryffindorcourage finden und das versuchen, wovor er sich seit dem Sommer gefürchtet hatte. Harry konnte etwas so einfaches wie seinen Zauberstab aufzunehmen nicht vermeiden. Sein Mut begann abzuflauen, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wie er zum letzten Mal versucht hatte, einen Zauberspruch damit auszuführen, eine Menge Dinge waren zur Hölle gefahren.

Ein weiteres Mal tief Atem holend, zögerte Harry nicht länger. Er griff den Zauberstab so fest, daß seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.


	23. Kapitel 22 : Ruf der Nacht

**Kapitel 22 – Ruf der Nacht**

Nichts passierte. Für einen langen Augenblick saß Harry einfach nur auf dem Boden des Schlafraums der Sechstklässler im Gryffindorturm und starrte auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Das zunehmende Kribbeln und das Wirbeln in der Luft, die anzeigten, daß sich Magie ansammelte und die einem Verlust der Kontrolle vorausgingen, wie er es an dem schrecklichen Tag im Sommer erlebt hatte, blieben aus.

Mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zog Harry den Zauberstab näher um ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Das erwartete Prickeln in seiner Handfläche war kaum merkbar und er konnte die magische Aura um seinen Zauberstab nicht sehen. Es bräuchte eine Weile, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hätte, und es hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Seine ganzen Versuche, mit seiner Magie zurecht zu kommen und sich während des Sommers daran zu gewöhnen, waren jetzt vergeudet. Alles war jetzt anders und er mußte fast wieder von vorn anfangen.

Leider würde ihm das nichts bringen, wenn er morgen zum Unterricht ging oder Malfoy über den Weg lief. Es dürfte keine sonderlich gute Idee sein, ihn zum explodieren zu bringen und sein ganzes kostbares Reinblut quer über den Korridor zu spritzen. Es wäre allerdings eine Freude, ihn zu beobachten wie er sich wandt. Harrys Lippen zuckten während er sich umsah, um zu entscheiden, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er mußte seinen Zauberstab an etwas weniger Augenfälligem als Malfoy testen, so angenehm der Gedanke auch war. Seine Brauen stiegen in die Höhe, als sein Blick mitten in seinem Koffer auf einen besonders derben, klumpigen Lumpen aus Dudleys alten Hemden traf.

Mit verspieltem Grinsen hielt Harry die Zeit für gekommen, um sich ein paar anständige Klamotten zu verschaffen. Vielleicht funktionierte es, aber wenn nicht war es keine Tragödie ein paar von den widerlichen Fetzen zu verlieren. Nachdenklich biß sich Harry die Lippen. Für den Unterricht wäre es sinnvoller, die Zauber mit einem Flüstern zu versuchen, aber er würde nichtsdestotrotz herausfinden, ob seine Zaubersprüche auch ohne Worte funktionierten – für die Korridore. Alles was Harry tun mußte, war sich zu konzentrieren, richtig zu zielen und die richtige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab auszuführen ... und zu hoffen, daß es funktionierte.

Harrys Mund öffnete sich, um den Spruch auszusprechen. Er dachte über die korrekte Bewegung für den Zauberstab nach und bereitete sich vor, sie auszuführen, als sein Zauberstab anfing sichtbar zu vibrieren. Erstarrt beobachtete Harry die Magie am Werk, ohne daß er tatsächlich die Worte äußterte. Das Hemd begann so schnell zu schrumpfen, daß das Kleidungsstück bereits so klein war wie das einer Fingerpuppe, als Harry es ansah. Mit einem fürchterlichen Geräusch reißenden Gewebes wurde es sprichwörtlich in Fetzen gerissen.

Harry neigte seinen Kopf und musterte den Schlamassel, den er angerichtet hatte mit grüblerischem Stirnrunzeln. Es war nicht was er gewollt hatte, aber es kam auch nicht gerade unerwartet. Für seinen ersten wirklichen Versuch in langer Zeit etwas anderes als Luft mit seinem Zauberstab zu verändern, war es gar nicht so schlecht. Wenigstens war sein Hemd nicht explodiert, in Flammen ausgebrochen oder ins Nichts verschwunden. Müde blinzelnd folgerte Harry, daß er vielleicht ein bißchen mehr Magie übrig hatte, als er zuvor geglaubt hatte. Es schien jedoch, daß er ein ganzes Stück Praxis benötigte.

Es gab keine bessere Zeit als die Gegenwart. Diesmal konzentrierte sich Harry, in der Hoffnung sie besser zu kontrollieren, auf seine Magie. Er brauchte keine große Menge an Kraft um einen einfachen Zauberspruch wie diesen durchzuführen. Er versuchte die Magie bis zum angemessenen Augenblick zurückzuhalten, sie erst freigebend, nachdem er die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte.

Sobald die Worte raus waren, wußte Harry, daß etwas fehlte. Ein Stirnrunzeln setzte sich auf seinem Gesicht fest, als er in die Tiefen seines Koffers blickte. Er nahm mit zwei Fingern seine einzige Ersatzrobe hinaus und hielt sie in Armeslänge entfernt, um sie zu mustern. Es schien als sei seine gesamte Garderobe ein ziemliches Stück geschrumpft. Wenigstens würde es jetzt nicht aussehen, als ob er ein Zelt trüge. Er mußte sich daran erinnern, besser zu zielen. An sich selbst hinabblickend, gähnte Harry und seufzte erleichtert. Die Robe, die er jetzt trug, schien noch in Ordnung zu sein. Dank Merlin für kleine Wunder.

Zumindest richtete seine Magie jetzt kein Unheil mehr an – nun ja, nicht so viel wie zuvor. Immerhin sollten die Sachen ja schrumpfen. Er hätte auch lieber einen Klassenkameraden in Miniaturformat als einen, dessen Körperteile auseinandergerissen und über den ganzen Raum verstreut waren – nicht gerechnet Malfoy.

Seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand wiegend, dachte Harry über die Notwendigkeit nach, diese kleinen Wechsel in seiner Magie zu kontrollieren. Er wußte, daß er die richtige Menge finden mußte, um seinen Zauberstab zu nutzen. Falls er nur eine halbe Unze zuviel freigab, konnte es sehr böse enden. Er setzte sich einen Augenblick zurück und grübelte. Es war erstaunlich wieviel seiner Zauberkraft das Schloß tatsächlich blockiert hatte. Es war regelrecht beängstigend wieviel Magie Harry zu seiner Verfügung hatte ... oder bis heute gehabt hatte. Wo war die Grenze?

Harry war sich sicher, daß er sogar noch mehr Energie ansammeln konnte, um seine Magie dazu zu kriegen zu funktionieren, nicht notwendigerweise für ein einfaches Reducto, aber nichtsdetsotrotz. Seine Augen schließend, fühlte Harry tief in seinem Inneren das konstante Pulsieren der Magie. Es sammelte sich merklich und füllte die Fixpunkte, die er errichtet hatte, um die Magie vom Überfließen abzuhalten.

Tief in Gedanken, folgte Harry den Wegen der Energie durch seinen Körper bis sie auf seine Hände trafen. Das Gefühl ließ seine Fingerspitzen kribbeln – äußerst sensibel auf Berührungen. Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte Harry die kleinen Funken der Magie sehen, die sich von seinen Fingerspitzen lösten. Dennoch blieb sein Zauberstab untätig, Funken gingen nicht von seinem Zauberstab aus, wie es hätte sein sollen.

Es erforderte viel Mühe und Kontrolle seine Magie davon überzeugen, nur durch seinen Zauberstab zu fließen. Nach allem fand Harry seine Magie ohne Zauberstab bei weitem leichter, seit sie sich so überraschend verändert hatte.

Es war einfach, wirklich. Es war soviel leichter seiner eigenen Magie zu erlauben direkt mit der Magie den Objekten zu interagieren, die er ändern wollte. Selbst wenn Harry die Magie nicht mehr sehen konnte, jetzt da er wußte, daß sie da war, war es nicht schwierig sich vorzustellen wie seine Magie auf die Magie wirkte, die dem innewohnte, worauf er seinen Zauberstab richtete. Er hatte es auf diese Weise für die zweite Hälfte des Sommers größtenteils mit Erfolg getan.

Der Puls der Magie erfüllte ihn mit reinster Euphorie. Es machte ihn schwindelig wie ein Kind auf seiner ersten Karussellfahrt. Der Rhythmus der Energie war ebenmäßig und stark und rann wieder und wieder durch seinen ganzen Körper. Es war schwierig aufzuhören, noch mehr Magie anzusammeln, besonders, wenn er es wirklich nicht wollte.

Ehe Harry seine Magie aus eigenem Willen zur Ruhe bringen konnte, stoppte alles plötzlich. Es war, als ob eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde und ihn von seiner Umgebung, von seiner Quelle der Kraft trennte. Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte in seinen Venen, als nicht mehr Magie hervorströmte und der beständige Fluß abrupt unterbrochen wurde.

Harry biß die Zähne aufeinander und wartete, daß die Welle aus Schmerz verging. Anscheinend hatte er einen Punkt erreicht, an dem das Schloß seine Magie vor ihm verschloß. Wenn er jedoch mit sich selbst ehrlich war, dann mußte Harry zugeben, daß er – für einen Augenblick – an der Grenze von dem gewesen war, daß er ohne Gefahr die Kontrolle zu verlieren handhaben konnte. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die Augen, sein Körper prickelte vor Magie, gerade noch kontrollierbar.

Harry würde vorsichtig sein müssen, aber selbst ein kleiner Teil von dem, was er ansammeln konnte, sollte jetzt für die meisten Zaubersprüche ausreichen, die er während des kommenden Schuljahres benutzen würde – obwohl er eine intensive Freude spürte, soviel Magie wie möglich zu halten.

Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore sich so fühlte, wenn er die Menschen an Fäden tanzen ließ. Vielleicht war das der Sog, den Voldemort gefühlt hatte, diese mächtige, vibrierende Energie. Man würde verrückt werden, soviel in sich zu halten, sie aber nicht freizugeben. Viele Leute sagten, daß Dumbledore seine Murmeln vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Und Voldemort? Nun ja, es mußte nicht gesagt werden, das der niemals Murmeln gehabt hatte.

Harry erkannte plötzlich, daß er froh sein konnte, daß das Schloß dazwischengegangen war. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, es hatte tatsächlich nur einen Teil seiner veränderten Kraft genommen, den Teil, der ihn davon abhielt, seinen Kopf senkrecht zu halten.

Harry zwang sich, die Magie ungehindert dorthin zurückkehren zu lassen, von wo er sie hergeholt hatte. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, als er spürte, wie die Energie ihn verließ und mit seiner Umgebung verschmolz, alles durchdringend, als sie seinen Körper verließ wie ein sanftes Ausatmen nach einem tiefen Atemzug.

Harry bemerkte, daß er jetzt mehr Kontrolle über seine Fixpunkte hatte. Es war leichter auf den beständigen Fluß zuzugreifen, ohne daß er über seinem Kopf explodierte, und Harry sammelte seine Magie noch immer aus seiner Umgebung genauso wie aus seinem eigenen Körper.

Harry dachte nicht sehr viel über die Tatsache nach. Zur Hölle, bis zu diesem Sommer hatte er geglaubt, daß Magie Magie war. Punkt. Harry wußte nicht, ob es verschiedene Formen zauberstabloser Magie gab oder ob diese Art Magie nicht notwendigerweise bedeutete, daß man aktiv die Kraft der einen umgebenden Magie benutzen konnte. Schließlich wirbelte selbst die Magie normaler Hexen und Zauberer durch die Gegend, suchend und interagierend mit anderer Magie. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen und Harry war, daß sie nichts davon wußten. Sie konnten die Magie nicht sehen und deshalb nicht beeinflussen. Vielleicht wäre es auch für die anderen möglich Magie aus ihrer Umgebung zu ziehen, wären sie in der Lage die Magie zu sehen.

Bis jetzt waren die Roten Roben nur andere Zauberer, von denen Harry sicher war, daß sie es ebenso tun konnten ... und wahrscheinlich der Witz von einem DADA Professor, der bewußt seine Aura unterdrückt hatte, was er nicht hätte tun können, wäre er nicht fähig gewesen, Auren zu sehen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war der Tatsache gegenüber nicht blind, daß es hieß, daß Magier, die ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnten wirklich selten waren, aber es konnte keine so seltsame Fähigkeit sein. Schließlich hatten sich eine Menge rotgerobter Männer in Voldemorts Schlupfloch befunden. Harry zitterte, als er darüber nachdachte, wie sie ihn alle einkesselten und das Schlangengesicht komplizierte Zauberformeln beschwörte und auf etwas wartete.

Harry glaubte, daß diese Roten Roben ein ganzes Stück stärker waren als gewöhnliche Zauberer. Natürlich waren sie das, sie brauchten schließlich keine Zauberstäbe für ihre Magie. Sie waren stark genug, ihn beinahe zu fangen, hätte Snape sich nicht wieder eingemischt, und sie hatten sich nicht einmal angestrengt es zu tun. Harry kannte nur zwei andere Menschen, die etwas wie das zustande bringen konnten – Dumbledore und natürlich Tom – andererseits wäre der nette Bursche nicht einmal fähig zu versuchen aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Wie auch immer, es war reine Vermutung, warum ein Eindringen in Harrys Gedanken (als Voldemort versuchte ihn zu besetzen) dazu führte, daß er plötzlich eine ganze Menge mehr Magie zur Verfügung hatte, für die er keinen Zauberstab brauchte als Magie, für die er seinen Zauberstab benötigte. Leichter zugänglich war erstere Form von Magie außerdem.

Zu einer anderen Zeit und wegen einer anderen Sache hätte Harry als erstes den Direktor gefragt. Er hätte einige Dinge erklären können. Er glaubte ehrlich, daß Dumbledore in der Lage war, Magie aus seiner Umgebung aufzunehmen. Immerhin war der alte Mann fähig einige Zauber ohne Zauberstab auszuführen. Harry hatte keinen Grund von etwas anderem auszugehen. Sie hatten niemals über etwas wie das gesprochn. Warum hätten sie das auch tun sollen? Es hatte nie einen Grund gegeben ... und mit vielen anderen Geheimnissen, die der Mann für sich behalten hatte, wäre es sowieso fraglich, ob er es ihm überhaupt gesagt hätte. Jetzt jedoch waren diese Überlegungen wertlos. Harry konnte dem sich ständig einmischenden alten Kauz nicht mehr trauen – niemals wieder.

Seufzend wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner derzeitigen Aufgabe zu. Harry mußte lediglich seine Magie durch den Zauberstab wirken. So einfach es in der Vorstellung auch war, es tatsächlich zu tun, war viel schwerer. Seine Hände zitterten vor Erschöpfung, als die Magie aus ihnen hinausströmte.

Harry bewegte sich leicht und blickte auf seine geschrumpfte Garderobe. Er mußte sie wieder auf Normalgröße zurückbekommen. Schrumpfen funktionierte ganz gut, so lang wie er seine Kraft ein bißchen zurückhielt, aber wie vergrößerte er sie jetzt?

Wackelig richtete sich Harry auf und konzentrierte sich. Er zog nur ein bißchen seiner Magie von den Fixpunkten ab. Er spürte, wie sie durch seinen Körper floß, summend vor Energie, in seine Hände und von ihnen in seinen Zauberstab ... in seinen Zauberstab. Harry runzelte die Stirn, zielte und flüsterte die korrekte Zauberformel. Es gab kein Anzeichen, daß seine Magie durch seinen Zauberstab wirkte. Es hatte überhaupt nicht funktioniert. Die Magie summte noch immer in seinen Händen.

Seine Roben hatten sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Sie waren noch immer klein genug, daß sie höchstens als Puppenkleider herhalten konnten. Harry schnaubte. Überhaupt keine Magie, das war sogar noch besser. Bevor er sich versähe, gäbe es überall Gerüchte über Harry Potter den Squib, der mit Filch und seinem naseweißen Vierbein Hand in Hand arbeitete. Merlin! Harry knüllte die Robe in seiner Faust zusammen. Warum konnte seine Magie nicht einmal so funktionieren wie für andere Leute?

Harry warf die kleine Robe mit all seiner Kraft und musterte mit gerunzelten Brauen wie sie unscheinbar nur ein paar Fuß von der geschlossenen Tür entfernt lag. Irgendwie mußte es zu schaffen sein. Er mußte in der Lage sein, sich in wenigstens einigen Dingen auf seine Magie verlassen zu können.

Sein Kiefer knackte schmerzhaft. Er ließ seine Augen für einen Moment zufallen und rieb sie müde. Nach einem weiteren Versuch seine Kleidung wiederherzustellen, entschied sich Harry, daß er es für heute gut sein lassen und morgen vielleicht besser Hermine auf sie loslassen würde. Seine eigene Magie war zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Harrys „Engorgio!" war schroff und ging mit einem kurzlebigen, verärgten Zischen seines Zauberstabs einher, als er die Magie der Tür und seiner Robe entgegenschleuderte. In dem Augenblick, in dem er fühlte wie sein Zauberstab arbeitete – dieses Mal wußte Harry, daß er es richtig getan hatte – wurde er sich bewußt, daß er es wieder vermasselt hatte, denn die Tür öffnete sich im selben Moment.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer schloß Harry seine Augen und sank knochenlos zurück. Es schien, als wäre er nicht der einzige, der nicht wußte was er tun sollte, wenn er versuchte seine Magie offen davon zurückzuhalten, so zu funktionieren, wie er es gewohnt war.

„Entschuldige, Neville," seufzte er ohne den verblüfften Jungen anzusehen, dessen äußere Robe sich nicht gerade anmutig um ihn herum auf den Boden auftürmte, zu groß um nicht über die Schultern zu rutschen, als der Vergrößerungszauber traf und seine Arbeit tat.

„Uh, ... Harry?" Sich selbst unsicher trat Neville zaghaft über seine Roben hinweg.

„Tut mir leid, daß es dich traf, Neville." Das Gesicht verziehend stemmte sich Harry auf seine Ellbogen auf. „Der Zauber sollte eigentlich meine Robe treffen." Harry deutete auf das winzige Kleidungsstück vor den Füßen seines Freundes. „Ich hab es aus Versehen geschrumpft."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry." Schluckend blickte Neville hinab und tastete nach seiner eigenen Robe. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich von sich entfernt. „Kannst du sie zurückverwandeln?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Seine Magie arbeitete ziemlich gründlich, wenn er nur seinen Zauberstab dazu kriegte, ihm zu gehorchen. Es schien ein generelles Problem zu sein. Für den Augenblick sollte alles in gut sein. Er mußte sich im Unterricht nur daran erinnern, immer weniger Magie zu benutzen, als er ursprünglich dachte tun zu müssen – viel weniger.

„Ähm... ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du Hermine das morgen tun läßt." Harry lächelte entschuldigend. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Neville. Ich hab mich wohl ein bißchen verrannt." Die Robe, die Neville in seinen Armen hielt, war groß genug, um für das Bett den Vorhang zu ersetzen.

Seine eigene Kleidung, die entweder zu klein oder zu groß waren zum tragen, prüfend in der Hand haltend, hoffte Harry direkt vorm Frühstück in ihren Normalzustand zurückzuversetzen. Merlin! Er konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht konzentrieren. Harry warf seine Sachen in den Koffer, schloß den Deckel und kam langsam auf die Füße.

Neville zuckte still die Achseln, seine Wangen rot angehaucht, und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Geübt, du weißt schon." Harry stand wackelig. Er mußte sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, um zu vermeiden, daß er auf den Boden stolperte. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und blinzelte. „Um nach den ganzen Monaten ohne irgendwelche Magie das Gefühl dafür zurückzukriegen."

„Oh, ... ich verstehe." Obwohl es offensichtlich war, daß Neville es überhaupt nicht verstand. Es war wahrscheinlich gut, daß der Junge ihn unterbrochen hatte. Harry fühlte sich wie tot auf seinen Füßen.

Er würde seine Magie morgen wieder ausprobieren müssen, wenn er sich für einen Moment von seinen Freunden wegschleichen konnte. Natürlich konnte er die Sachen immer noch der Erstklässlerin mit der kleinen Puppe geben, die im Kreis gerannt und nach ihrer Mutter geschrien hatte. Wie auch immer, Harry würde sich während des Unterrichts zurückhalten. Sein Zauberstab mußte einwandfrei funktionieren, ehe er damit tatsächlich vor den Professoren zaubern konnte. Er konnte mit seinem Zauberstab am Nachmittag experimentieren und über das ganze Wochenende. Es geschah nicht oft genug, daß man glücklich genug war, um das Schuljahr an einem Freitag zu beginnen. Nur ein Tag Unterriicht und er konnte durchatmen.

Gähnend fiel Harry auf sein Bett. Endlich war der Tag vorüber und er konnte versuchen ein bißchen Schlaf einzufangen. Vielleicht sah morgen die Welt schon wieder besser aus. Er würde herausfinden, was das Schloß mit ihm gemacht hatte. Tief atmend fühlte Harry, wie sich sein Körper entspannte und tiefer in die Kissen sank, in seiner Nase der klare Geruch von sauberem Leinen.

„Du schläfst nicht in deiner Robe, oder?"

„Logisch nicht, Neville." Harry blinzelte. „Ich hab nur Kraft gesammelt." Mit unhörbarem Grummeln stemmte er sich wieder auf, sammelte sein Nachtzeug zusammen und zog den Jumper über seinen Kopf, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung anhielt, sich bewußt werdened, daß Neville ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Ich schätze, ich werde doch schnell eine Dusche nehmen," murmelte Harry und trottete lustlos zum Bad.

Harry stoppte erst in der Duschkabine selbst, schloß den Vorhand und lehnte sich schwerfällig gegen die Wand. Zweimal schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf und einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Kacheln. Sein Atem bebte, als Harry schnell in den Pyjama wechselte ohne das jemand das violette Mal auf seiner Hüfte zu sehen bekam. Er hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnert. Für die Zukunft mußte sich Harry etwas ausdenken, um das Mal zu tarnen.

Als Harry in den Schlafsaal zurückschlurfte, hatte sich Neville bereits gemütlich in sein Himmelbett gekuschelt, eine Pflanze auf dem Nachttisch (wahrscheinlich lebensgefährlich) und seine Kröte auf der Tagesdecke, sanft streichelnd mit einem weit entfernten Blick. Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Harry, ob Trevor eine magische Kröte war, oder ob diese Tiere generall so lange lebten. Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Seine Augen brannten und er wußte, daß sie gefährlich gerötet aussahen. Harry dachte, daß falls nur ein weiteres Äderchen platzte, es gut möglich wäre, daß das Blut begann seine Wangen wie rubinrote Tränen hinunterzufließen.

„Harry?" Neville endete seine Gedanken ziemlich abruupt. "Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Harry stolperte auf diese unerwartete Störung hin in seiner stillen Welt von Halbschlaf. Zurückblickend blinzelte Harry in das Gesicht seinen erwartungsvollen Freundes und nickte, während er sich schwer gegen den Bettpfosten lehnte.

„Sicher, aber bitte ... morgen, Neville." Harry ließ sich zum zweiten Mal auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich muß jetzt wirklich schlafen. Laß uns morgen reden, in Ordnung?"

„Okay, Harry," kam es irgendwie eingeschüchtert von dem anderen Bett, aber es kümmerte Harry nicht.

„Merlin!" Die Erleichterung in Harrys Stimme war offensichtlich, als er sich hinlegte und seine Augen zufielen beinahe ohne das er es merkte. Nicht ein Gedanke verschwendete er an Nevilles Frage, die mit Sicherheit mit Kröten oder Pflanzen zusammenhing.

„G'nacht, Nev," murmelte Harry schläfrig und drehte sich in seinen Laken, das Bettuch mit sich ziehend, um sich gemütlich darin einzurollen. Er kehrte sich nicht einmal darum, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." Neville flüsterte und beobachtete seinen Freund nachdenklich, aber Harry hörte und sah nichts mehr. Er war weit weg im Land der Träume und für einige wenige geschätzte Stunden fühlte er nichts mehr.

Als Harry seine Augen wieder aufschlug, mußte es mitten in der Nacht sein. Dunkelheit drückte sich fest gegen die hohen Bogenfenster. Das leise Schnarchen von den angrenzenden Betten war das einzige Geräusch, bis auf das dumpfe Pochen von Harrys Herzem.

Schwach erinnerte er sich, geträumt zu haben, daß er wählen mußte – und dem bedauernden Bewußtsein zu wissen, daß er überhaupt nicht wählen konnte, weil es nur eine Möglichkeit gab. Für einen Augenblick blinzelte Harry in die Dunkelheit, versuchte die Gebilde zu bestimmen, die von der sternenlosen Nacht verwandelt wurden. Es war nicht schön von möglichen Entscheidungen zu träumen, wenn die Entscheidung bereits getroffen wurde – aber es war hundert Mal besser als Alpträume.

Innerlich mit den Schultern zuckend, drehte sich Harry einfach zur Seite, zog die Decke über den Kopf und erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, in der er nur ein kleines Kind gewesen war, das glaubte, daß häßliche Monster mit scharfen, glänzenden Zähnen und unglaublich langen Klauen aus den Schatten hervorspringen und zerfetzen würden welches Körperteil auch immer er aus seiner Decke hervorschlüpfen ließ. Es war gut, älter zu sein und die Monster hinter sich gelassen zu haben – nur daß er sich jetzt mit anderen befassen mußte, mit Monstern, die beängstigend real waren.

Tat er das richtige? Harry mochte es nicht, an sich selbst und seinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln. Er würde viel lieber sagen können, daß er die Gefühle von Befangenheit abgelegt hatte, seine Angst wieder allein gelassen zu werden, obwohl jetzt mehr als je zuvor alles wieder zurückgekommen schien.

Harry lag absolut still und ließ sich treiben wohin immer ihn seine Gedanken zogen, als ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Mal spürte, das ihn vor Überraschung aufkeuchen ließ. Seine Augen schossen weit auf während sein Geist versuchte zu folgen und dieses eigenartige Gefühl einzufangen – War es Belustigung? – war er sich bewußt, daß es etwas Neues war, das das Mal ohne Toms Einmischung aufflammen ließ.

Seit Hogwarts seine Magie von ihm genommen hatte, fühlte Harry das Mal stärker als je zuvor, obwohl er noch immer nicht festmachen konnte von wo die Spuren von Emotionen herkamen. Sicherlich nich von ihm selbst. Auch nicht von Tom. Harry bekam kein Echo von Tom, als ob er sich versteckte. Vielleicht würde Harry jetzt öfter verrückte Einsichten in die gebundenen Todesser kriegen, jetzt wo seine Magie die Verbindung zum Mal nicht mehr überschattete.

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Harry sich zurückfallen. Sein Schicksal präsentierte ihm Rätsel über Rätsel. Er hoffte bloß, daß er lang genug lebte, um die letzten Stücke zu allen zu finden. Auf seine Unterlippe beißend rollte sich Harry zitternd zusammen.

War es falsch, sich über seine Zukunft im Unklaren zu sein? War es falsch, sich vor dem was kommen würde zu fürchten, oder wenn er dachte, daß er lieber bei seiner Aufgabe versagen würde? War es falsch, Erleichterung zu fühlen? Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr mit so viel Kraft umgehen mußte, daß er mehr Zerstörung mit der Magie wirken konnte, die er in einer Fingerspitze hielt, als andere Zauberer überhaupt je zustande brachten.

Er hatte niemals so viel Verantwortung gewollt. Als er über eine Veränderung nachgedacht hatte, hatte Harry gehofft, daß er Voldemort vielleicht tötete ... oder das er getötet wurde, nicht daß er gemeinsam mit Tom Riddle in seinem Kopf würde weiterleben müssen.

Es ängstigte ihn zu Tode, denn Tom WAR Voldemort, selbst wenn Harry versuchte, diesen Gedanken mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken. Es war einfacher Tom den Waisenjungen hinter seinen Schilden festzuhalten, als den Mann, der Tod und Verzweiflung über die gesamte Zaubererwelt brachte und den größten Teil der menschlichen Bevölkerung auf der Welt vernichten wollte.

War es falsch, Angst vor dem Augenblick zu haben, an dem die Prophezeiung schließlich wahr werden würde? In einem Versuch Trost zu finden, umklammerte Harry sein Kissen fest. Er hatte die Verantwortung für seine Taten auf sich genommen, die diese unvorhergesehenen und niemals gewollten Konsequenzen verursacht hatten. Vieles konnte schief gehen entlang des Weges, aber jetzt gab es wirklich niemand sonst, der die Prophezeiung in seine Hände nehmen und den Dunklen Lord töten konnte. Jetzt war es wirklich einfach nur Harry und Tom ... _denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt ... _


	24. Kapitel 23 : Ein neuer Tag

**Kapitel 23 – Ein neuer Tag**

Es dauerte ein bißchen, ehe Harry einschlafen konnte, nachdem ihm diese morbiden Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Als er jedoch endlich soweit war, rührte sich Harry nicht ein einziges Mal; er lag regungslos wie eine Leiche inmitten der Kissen. Erst als der magische Wecker ankündigte, daß es Zeit zum Aufstehen war und Seamus auf sein Bett sprang, kämpfte Harry seine schlafverkrusteten Augen auf.

Fröhlich grinsend hüpfte Seamus – gute gelaunt nach einem ausgedehnten Nachtschlaf – zweimal auf und ab, ehe er sich Harrys finsterem Blick bewußt wurde und sich aus dem Staub machte. Nach einem guten Lacher war Seamus gerade schnell genug, den halbherzigen Versuch seines schläfrigen Freunds zu vermeiden, den ungewollten Gast beiseite zu schieben.

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer rollte sich Harry wieder zusammen. Er mochte weder Seamus noch irgendwen anders am Morgen. Das Erwachen kam immer zu abrupt, riß ihn weg von dem Frieden – jedenfalls wenn er nicht einen seiner schlechten Träume ... oder Visionen ... oder was immer sonst hatte, mit dem sein Schicksal aufwartete.

Grundsätzlich mochte Harry die Nacht. Er ging in der Stille auf, die über allem lag; die Dunkelheit versteckte all die garstigen kleinen Überraschungen, die im Licht des Tages gefährlich aufloderten. Dennoch, wie alles im Leben hatten alle Dinge eine gute und schlechte Seite. Während der Nacht wurden die Schatten lebendig. Für Harry war das nicht nur eine Kindergeschichte. Es war Wirklichkeit. Alles fühlte sich realer an, seine Verantwortung für die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt, seine Angst unter der Aufgabe, die er auf seine Schultern geladen hatte zusammenzubrechen, die Folgen wenn er scheiterte, und die Gefahr für sein eigenes Leben und das seiner Freunde. Harry konnte sich sehr gut in der Dunkelheit verbergen, aber er konnte sich nicht vor sich selbst verstecken.

Während des Tages konnte sich Harry darauf konzentrieren, nur an die wichtigen Dinge zu denken. Er erinnerte sich selbst, dem Weg zu folgen, auf dem bis zum bitteren Ende zu bleiben er sich zwangsläufig entschieden hatte. Harry rieb den Schlaf aus seinen Augen. Er wußte, daß er irgendwann aufstehen mußte. Es wäre besser, vorbereitet zu sein.

„Harry!" Sein Bett erbebte als ob ein Bergtroll einen Stepptanz darauf aufführte, obwohl es nur Seamus war. „Bist du auf?"

„Sicher. Bin ich." Harry setzte sich abrupt auf. Er wollte nicht schon am ersten Schultag mit kaltem Wasser übergossen werden. „Geh und wecke Ron." Verärgert wünschte Harry ihn weg.

„Keine Chance, Harry. Ron ist deine Zuständigkeit. Das weißt du." Harry nickte und kratzte unbewußt seine Hüfte, wo sich vollkommen unauffällig das Mal befand. Ja, er wußte es. Seine Freunde waren seine Verpflichtung.

„Wir sind nicht schnell genug, um aus dem Weg zu kommen." Seamus zwinkerte ihm zu. „Egal, mach nicht zu lange. Wir kriegen unsere Stundenpläne beim Frühstück."

„Ich werde dran denken," sagte Harry abwesend. In der letzten Nacht hatte er gefühlt, wie das Mal von selbst zum Leben erwacht war. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß die Verbindung, die er durch das Mal mit den gebundenen Todessern hatte, selbst jetzt beständig stärker und ausgeprägter wurde.

Harry hatte die Verbindung zum Mal noch nie so klar gespürt. Da war immer seine Magie gewesen, die er zu unterdrücken hatte, um sich wenigstens halbwegs auf die Spur des Mals zu konzentrieren. Jetzt jedoch war der Weg zum Band beängstigend klar und es fühlte sich realer an als je zuvor. Harry nahm sich einen Augenblick, um nachzudenken. Er fragte sich, ob die Todesser nicht in der Lage waren einige seiner willkürlichen Gedanken aufzuschnappen, genauso wie er die ihren öfter als nicht. Ablenkend wie es war, konnte Harry noch immer nichts kontrollieren was durch das das Band geschah. Harry kannte nicht die Art und Weise auf die es arbeitete, er wußte nicht, was das Band tun sollte. Tom würde kaum antworten falls er fragte.

Harry zog an einer Strähne seines widerspenstigen schwarzen Haares. Er würde einen Weg finden, mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden genau wie mit allem anderen. Das Mal war nur ein Problem unter vielen und Harry mußte alle von ihnen lösen. Es mußte Bücher über solche Verbindungen und Gedankenlesen geben und eine Menge Zeug, das mit diesen Themen verwandt war. Harry kämmte sein Haar mit den Fingern zurück. Es würde nicht flacher liegen, wenn er sich mit einer richtigen Bürste bemühte.

Harry versuchte sein Denken positiv zu halten. Nicht alles war so schlimm wie es am hellichten Tage schien. Auch der Tag hatte mehr als eine Seite. Harry würde sich beidem – Nacht und Tag – nur das positive behalten. Er mußte sein Leben nicht dunkler und trostloser machen als es bereits war.

Harry lächelte gleichmütig, einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem hohen Bogenfenster werfend. Die Sonne wieder steigen zu sehen, selbst wenn es hinter einer rapide anwachsenden Wand aus dunkel auftürmenden Wolken war, war nicht so schlimm wie die Leute es aussehen ließen. Zum einen hatte er eine weitere Nacht überstanden. Nicht einmal hatte Harry in dieser Nacht geträumt, wenigstens konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Zum anderen würde er einen weiteren Tag erleben. Erleichtert viel sein Kopf zurück in die Kissen, bevor er einen Moment später, mit herzhaftem Gähnen, auf die Füße sprang und sich unterwegs streckte.

Nach einem kurzen Ausflug ins Bad, wo er Seamus und Dean einholte, schaute sich Harry nach Ron um, der noch immer tief schnarchte. Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus und lief zu seinem Koffer, um etwas zum Anziehen zu suchen.

„Bist du wach?" fragte Harry mit zweifelhaftem Blick.

Sich zu nichts einverstanden erklärend rollte sich ein grummelnder Ron noch tiefer unter seiner dicken Decke zusammen, beinahe darunter verschwindend. Nur sein Haar schien sein Kissen in Flammen zu versetzen, nach allen Seiten abstehend genau wie Harrys während des Tages. Glücklicherweise für Ron benahmen sich seine Haare nur in der Nacht auf diese Weise und behielten tagsüber ihre Form. Dennoch, Haare hin Haare her, Rons Augen hatten sich nicht ein einziges Mal geöffnet, seit Seamus mit ziemlicher Wucht auf Harry losgegangen war.

Harry seufzte und schlüpfte in das einzige Hemd, das nicht auf seinem kleinen Finger steckenblieb. Falls er irgendetwas anderes zum Anziehen haben wollte, würde er die ganze gestrige Prozedur in einem freien Augenblick wiederholen müssen. Nachdenklich musterte Harry seinen Zauberstab. Er funktionierte nicht wie er sollte. Nicht nur hing sein Zauberstab von der Menge an Magie ab, die er kontrollieren mußte, es schien sogar als würde Harrys Magie manchmal in ihm festsitzen. Es half auch nicht, daß Harry mit seiner zauberstablosen Magie darum herumarbeiten mußte.

Hatte sich seine Magie nicht nur in der Stärke verändert, sondern auch auf andere Weise? Die Art, in der seine Magie mit der Umgebung zusammenwirkte, schien anders, aber Harry konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Er hatte nie zuvor irgendwelche Magie gesehen und das Level seiner Macht war dramatisch angestiegen. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach einen anderen Zauberstab? Harry schnaubte. Er hatte soviel zu tun, so viele Dinge zu überschauen. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er alles so schaffte wie geplant.

Wieder blickte Harry zu seinem Freund hinüber. Dann griff er nach einem Kissen von seinem eigenen Bett, zielte und warf es quer rüber auf die flammend rote Mähne, doch ein leises Grummeln war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Du mußt aufstehen, Ron." Harry wollte den Tag hinter sich bringen. Er mußte seine Nachforschungen so bald wie möglich beginnen. Die Antwort, die er letztlich bekam, war etwas unerwartet.

„Mein Bauch tut weh," kam das erste verständliche Murmeln. Es beruhigte Harry, daß Ron nicht in irgendetwas verwandelt worden war, das zu nichts anderem als unartikulierten Grunzern in der Lage war.

„Und mein Kopf," murmelte der Rotschopf schwächlich.

"Neuer Tag, neues Glück, Ron." Harry lächelte auf seinen dösenden Freund hinab. „Ich bin sicher, das Frühstück den Schmerz vertreiben wird." Gemächlich schloß er alle von den drei Knöpfen die das Hemd noch hatte.

Ein weiterer Grunzer aus den Tiefen der Kissen, ehe die gesamte Masse aus Decken zurückgeworfen wurde und Ron endlich seine Füße auf den Boden stellte, seine Augen von Schlaf verkrustet und rot verschwollen.

„Ich hätte nicht diese ganzen Butterbiere trinken sollen," kam die neue Einsicht in rauhem Flüstern.

„Da müßte ich dir zustimmen." Harry lachte. Er lachte lauter, als Ron seinen Kopf zwischen den Schultern versteckte und das Kissen mit einem Blick zurückwarf der Snape Konkurrenz machte. Es war gut zu wissen, das einige Leute normale Probleme mit sich herumtrugen.

„Denkst du, Hermine wird die Kopfschmerzen wegzaubern?" Ron klang wirklich mitleiderregend und er sah auch so aus.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich glaube, falls sie dir hilft, würde sie es für eine Lektion halten, die du nicht gerlernt hast." Lächelnd streifte Harry seine Schuhe über und machte sich auf seinen Weg. „Ich werde sie für dich ein bißchen weichklopfen. Vielleicht bist du glücklich und sie hat Mitleid mit dir, aber vor ihr in die Knie fallen, mußt du allein."

„Danke, Kumpel." Harry war sicher, daß Ron sich an einem Lächeln versuchte, aber es wirkte eher wie eine Grimasse. Als Harry ging, fühlte er sich richtig gut zu wissen, daß – selbst wenn nur für einige Minuten mehr – er nicht der einzige war, der sich miserabel fühlte. Hermine ließ niemals einen Freund hängen, der Hilfe brauchte, selbst wenn besagter Freund das Übel selbst über sich gebracht hatte.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, ehe Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien. Während dieser Zeit versuchte Hermine Harry dazu zu bringen, ihr eine andere Erklärung zu geben, als die, daß er seine Robe geschrumpft und wieder vergrößert hatte, als er merkte, daß er sie zu sehr verkleinert hatte. Die Antwort befriedigte weder ihre Neugier noch ihr Bedürfnis alles zu wissen, um ihm helfen zu können.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn in ein Gespräch über neue Arten Pflanzen einzutopfen und großzuziehen verwickelt, die sie von Neville gelernt hatte, wobei Gespräch bedeutete, daß sie redete und Harry gezwungen war zuzuhören.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er für Ron eine große Hilfe war, um ein Heilmittel für seinen Partykater zu bekommen. Harry war fast soweit ohne seine Freunde hinunter zum Frühstück zu gehen, als sein Schicksal ein Einsehen hatte und die Schwester seines Freundes von der einen Seite und Neville von der anderen hinabsandte.

Mit einem kleinen, unsicheren Lächeln setzte sich Neville einfach neben Harry und lauschte aufmerksam. Wahrscheinlich hatte er vom Schlafsaal aus gehört, wie Hermine weiter und weiter von Pflanzen erzählte und hatte nichts gegen noch ein bißchen mehr – es war immerhin sein Lieblingsfach in der Schule. Ginny jedoch ließ sich mit nur einem flüchtigen Blick zu Harry neben Hermine fallen. Ziemlich offensichtlich war sie mehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt als mit den Leuten die sie umgaben. Hermine war diejenige, die ihr die Frage stellte, auf die alle eine Antwort wissen wollten.

„Deine Zeit zusammen mit Dean war wirklich kurz," meinte Hermine rundheraus ohne ihre eigene Meinung über des Mädchens raschen Wechsel an Partnern anzusprechen. „Ron sagte, du hast einen neuen Freund? Wie ist er? Liebst du ihn?"

Mädchen! Harry rollte seine Augen und blickte zu Neville hinnüber als Ginny sich mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln vorbeugte. Man konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie reden zu lassen und zu hoffen, daß sie bald fertig sein würden.

„Naja, Dean ist wirklich nett und alles," achselzuckend, aber noch immer mit einem geheimnissvollen Lächeln, sah Ginny in die Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle, „aber Tore ist sehr viel reifer. Ich weiß er ist ein Muggel, aber er ist wirklich freundlich und verständnisvoll. Er hat braune Augen und dunkle Locken. Ich mag ihn wirklich." Ginnys Augen schimmerten, aber Harry fand, daß sie nicht sehr verliebt aussah. Es schien eher wie ein Fall von Vernarrtheit. Er schauderte sich vorzustellen, daß er selbst am Empfangsende ihrer Gefühle sein könnte. Es war wirklich Glück, daß sie aus ihrer blinden Obsession für Harry Potter herausgewachsen war, selbst wenn es am Anfang ganz witzig gewesen war. Was immer es mit Ginny und den Jungs auf sich hatte, Harry nickte verständnisvoll und schwieg.

„Tore weiß über Magie Bescheid," fuhr Ginny mit ihrer Erklärung fort. „Er ist richtig fasziniert von unserer Welt. Er ist allerdings auch ein bißchen traurig, daß seine Schwester nach Hogwarts kommt und er niemals dazu in der Lage sein wird."

Harry Braue hob sich fragend. „In welches Haus ist sie übrigens gekommen?" Er hatte das kleine Mädchen und Rons Auftrag ihr zu helfen glatt vergessen.

„Sinje? Sie ist in Hufflepuff. Woher kennst du sie?" Ginny musterte ihn achtsam, als wäre sie eifersüchtig – worauf konnte Harry nicht im Ansatz ergründen.

„Wir haben ihr bloß geholfen, ihr Spielzeug wiederzufinden." Hermine antwortete bevor Harry noch seinen Mund öffnen konnte. Was war das mit den Mädchen dieser Tage?

"Ihre Puppe." Ginny lächelte, ein selbstzufriedenes Funkeln in den Augen. „Ich weiß. Sie trägt sie überall hin mit herum. Es war ein Geschenk von ihrer Tante glaub ich." Ihre Augen verengten sich kaum sichtbar.

„Was ist?" Hermine bemerkte es schnell genug.

"Oh, es ist wegen ihrer Tante." Ginny zuckte die Schultern, ihre Miene mitfühlend. „Sie verschwand. Ich weiß nicht warum oder wie und wann. Tore hat es mir nicht erzählt und Sinje spricht mit niemandem darüber."

„Kamen sie deshalb hierher?"

„Nun ja, Tore sagte, daß ihr Vater einen neuen Job bekommen hat, viel besser bezahlt als der alte – aber ich weiß nicht. Es ist ein Thema, daß er nicht besonders mag. Ich glaube nicht, daß seine Eltern es mehr mögen würden, wenn ich sie sensibles Zeug über ihre Vergangenheit frage, deshalb hab ich es sein lassen." Sie hob unangenehm berührt die Achseln. „Ich hoffe, daß ich die ganze Geschichte erfahre, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe."

„Hm." Hermine summte nachdenklich. Sie schien mit der Familie mitzufühlen. Harry versuchte nichts von den Dingen preiszugeben, die er fühlte.

Wenn was immer der Tante des Mädchens passiert war während des Sommers geschehen war, wußte Harry, daß es nicht Voldemort gewesen sein konnte. Es war etwas anderes, wenn es vor Harrys Sightseeing Tour durch Voldemorts Versteck geschehen war. Vielleicht hatte ein streunender Todesser einen kurzen Ausflug aus ihrem traditionellen Jagdgebiet heraus gemacht. Wie auch immer, Harry würde das kleine Mädchen dazu bringen, zu ihm zu reden, selbst wenn es nur darum ging, daß sie sich öffnete. Über ungelöste Probleme zu reden, sollte Erleichterung bringen. Harry mußte das noch immer irgendwann einmal selbst versuchen.

„Überhaupt hatte Dad eine schwere Zeit mit ihnen." Harrys Aufmerksamkeit schnappte zu Ginny zurück. „Es war nicht einfach ihre Eltern zu überzeugen, ihr Baby nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Sie dachten alle, daß es viel sicherer sei, wenn sie bei ihnen bliebe, unter einem Dach sozusagen."

„Was hat—" Plötzlicher Lärm von den Jungenschlafsälen ließ Hermine mitten im Satz stoppen. Sie blickte eindringlich hinüber um zu sehen wer solchen Ruckus veranstaltete.

Dean war der erste der vorwärts stolperte, laut lachend ehe er die schweigende Gruppe Schüler bemerkte, die sie so intensiv beobachtete als wären sie eine unbekannte Spezies von Insekten.

„Seid ihr immer noch alle hier? Frühstück wartet nicht für immer, wisst ihr?" warf Seamus ein als er die letzten Stufen hinuntersprang, unbewußt oder einfach unwillig die schwere Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum anzuerkennen. „Ist denn keiner von euch hungrig?"

Neville räusperte sich und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich zu ihm. Harry hatte vergessen, daß der ruhige Junge direkt neben ihm saß – und er schien nicht der einzige zu sein.

„Ich bin hungrig," sagte Neville spröde und musterte Ginny entschuldigend, die Chance auf Flucht ergreifend.

„Gut zu wissen, daß wenigstens noch einer von euch normal ist. Komm, Neville." Bereits auf dem Weg zum Portrait winkte Seamus ihm lebhaft.

„Hey!" Harry stoppte sie auf ihrem Weg mit einem plötzlichen Ausruf als er sich an etwas erinnerte. „Ist Ron endlich auf?"

„Yeah," Seamus grinste schadenfroh. Da er einer von denen war, die niemals einen Kater zu haben schienen, konnte er es sich leisten sich an anderer Leute Partynachwirkungen zu weiden. „Er ist damit beschäftigt, sich zu übergeben."

„Das klingt nicht allzu gut." Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wieviel von diesen gepunschten Butterbieren hat er gehabt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Harry hob beide Hände in defensiver Geste. „Wie du wissen solltest, bin ich ziemlich früh schlafen gegangen." Harry bemerkte das Seamus ihm zuzwinkerte im selben Augenblick in dem die Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Mit Sicherheit war Seamus der letzte aufrecht und in der Lage gewesen, seine Freunde ins Bett zu buxieren. Sein „irisches Blut" würde er sagen. Harry seufzte und wandte sich zu dem zerknirscht blickenden Mädchen um.

„Es war eine Willkommensparty, Hermine. Es war nur einmal und es war das erste Mal, daß er seine Hände an richtigen Alkohol bekam. Ich bin sicher, daß Ron von dieser Erfahrung geheilt ist." Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Du kannst ihm jedoch die Levitten lesen wenn du magst. Ich will mich nur nicht den ganzen Tag mit einem über einen Kater jammernden, leicht auf die Palme zu bringenden Rotschopf herumärgern müssen, falls du mir folgen kannst." Er blinzelte ihr flehentlich zu bis Hermine das Gesicht verzog.

„Vielleicht hast du recht." Sie runzelte die Stirn, aber ein Lächeln lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ich werde ihm aber sagen was ich davon halte."

„Tu das." Froh seine gute Tat für seinen Freund getan zu haben, kam Harry auf die Füße. "Ich werde mal nachsehen und ihn vom Eimer wegholen. Du wartest hier, und halte deinen Zauberstab bereit." Hermine nickte wortlos, ein Buch bereits wieder offen auf ihrem Schoß. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprintete die Treppe hinauf. Er wollte noch immer einige seiner Sachen in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückversetzen, wenn er sie schon nicht zum Besseren verändern konnte. Dafür jedoch mußte Ron verschwinden und Hermine mitnehmen, damit sie nicht neugierig wurde und den Rotschopf zum Schnüffeln hochschickte.

„Ron?" Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Tür und sah sich um. Es schien als ob sein Freund wirklich damit beschäftigt war, hochzuwürgen was er erst gestern hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Lächelnd ging Harry zum Bad.

„Bist du hier drinnen?" Er steckte seinen Kopf in die offene Tür zu den Toilettenkabinen und Ron, der einzige Insasse, hing unkomfortabel über einer der Kloschüsseln.

„Seamus hat angedeutet, daß du Schwierigkeiten hast, dich von deinen Knien zu erheben," meinte Harry diplomatisch und ignorierte Rons Wimmern auf seine Worte hin. Harry hatte wirklich nicht soo laut gesprochen.

„Falls du es hinunterschaffst, wartet Hermine auf dich." Harry rubbelte beruhigende Kreise auf dem Rücken seines Freundes. „Sie ist bereit Krankenschwester zu spielen, aber wie ich gesagt habe, du wirst ihre Übernimm-Verantwortung-für-deine-Handlungen-Rede über dich ergehen lassen müssen." Harry zuckte unbekümmert die Schultern, als sein Freund kümmerlich aufstöhnte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich hab sie nicht überzeugen können," erwähnte Harry unschuldig, „aber wenn du vielleicht dieses eine Mal ihren Ratschlag tatsächlich beachten würdest, würde sie eventuell damit aufhören immer wieder dieselbe Rede zu halten."

„Klar, als ob." Ron riß einen langes Stück Klopapier ab, rollte es achtlos zusammen und wischte sich den Mund innen und außen, bevor er ein weiteres Mal würgte.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht soviel Gepunschtes trinken, weißt du." Harry half Ron auf und sagte nichts weiter, als Ron sein obligatorisches: „Ich trinke nie wieder," vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Schaffst du die Treppen allein?"

„Es wird schon gehen. Ich bin kein Invalide, Harry."

„Sicher nicht, du bewegst dich nur wie einer." Harry grinste hinter dem Rücken seines Freundes. „Geh schon runter, okay? Ich muß noch ein paar Bücher suchen, die ich brauche. Falls ich nicht unten bin, wenn Hermine mit dir fertig ist, geht schon mal vor zum Frühstück. Ich hole euch ein. In Ordnung?"

„Geht klar." Ron nahm nicht einmal seine Hand von der Wand. Harry beobachtete ihn für einen Augenblick, um sicherzugehen, daß Ron sicher unterwegs war und nicht die Stufen hinunterpolterte wie der unglückliche Erstklässler – selbst wenn sich die Treppe nicht aus eigenem Willen bewegte, sondern lediglich in Rons Kopf.

Die Tür schließend, beugte seine Hand mehrmals und griff mit neuerwachter Entschlossenheit seinen Zauberstab. Er wußte, was er gestern falsch gemacht hatte. Es reichte nicht, den Zauberspruch zu sagen und auf die Menge Magie achtzugeben, die er benutzte. Seine Magie war trotzdem stark genug, um nicht nur durch seinen Zauberstab hindurch sondern jederzeit auch durch seinen Körper hindurchzusickern. Harrys Magie war durch einen viel schwerwiegenden und wichtigeren Wandel gegangen, als er zuvor gedacht hatte.

Jetzt, wo er viel wacher war und seinen Verstand beieinander hatte, würde es nicht allzu lange dauern, um das Kunststück zu vollenden, daß ihn nur geestern Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hatte. Der Gedanke kam ihm, direkt nach dem Aufstehen. Harry mußte seinen Zauberstab dazu kriegen, mit seiner Umgebung zusammenzuarbeiten, oder besser gesagt, er seine Magie mußte es tun. Harry wußte nicht wie, aber er hatte es schon früher getan. Ohne lange darüber nachzugrübeln, öffnete Harry seinen Koffer und fischte eines der geschrumpften Hemden aus seinen Tiefen.

Es half Harry zu wissen, daß die Magie da war, selbst wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Obwohl es für jetzt viel einfacher wäre, richtig mit seiner Magie umzugehen, wenn er seine Augen schloß, um die Konzentration zu dem Level hochzufahren, auf dem er aktiv mit seine neuen magischen Fähigkeiten wirken konnte – zumindest einige von ihnen.

Harry konnte die magische Energie fühlen. Er sah es wachsen und flackern vor seinem inneren Auge als er tief in sich hineingriff. Sein Körper zitterte, als er seine eigene Magie erspürte und den intensiv glühenden Punkt fand, von dem seine Magie beständig durch seinen Körper strömte, Hitze austrahlend und einen Sinn von Leben. Harry folgte ihrem Weg durch seine Arme, hinauf zu seinen Händen und noch weiter. Mit einem lautlosen Knall, der durch sein ganzes Wesen ertönte, spürte Harry wie sich die Magie mit dem Stein selbst verknüpfte, der sie umgab, sich mit allem verband, daß auch nur ein kleines bißchen Magie in sich wohnen hatte.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen zu Schlitzen, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die abgetragene Puppenkleidung und sprach die Zauberformel deutlich und mit innerer Ruhe. Seine Konzentration schwankte niemals. Er mußte keine Kraft aufwenden zu spüren, wie die Magie sich seinem Wunsch den vorbereiteten aber zu schmalen Weg durch seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen widersetzte.

Harry wußte nicht wie genau er es tat, aber er… spaltete seine Magie auf. Den größten Teil sandte er durch die Luft und den Stein selbst, so daß der Rest ungehindert durch seinen Zauberstab fließen konnte. Ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln kämpfte sich den Weg auf seine unbewegte Maske der Konzentration frei, als Harry die Magie spürte, die er durch seinen Zauberstab geschickt hatte, ausgreifend um sich mit der anderen Hälfte zu vereinen. Er erlaubte seinem Lächeln aufzublühen, während er beobachtete, wie das geschrumpfte Hemd sich so vergrößerte wie es sollte, weder mehr noch weniger als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Es gab nichts zu sehen. Es sah nicht aus, als wirkten sein Zauberstab und seine Magie anders als sie es vor dem Sommer getan hatten, aber natürlich würde es nicht anders aussehen, nicht wenn niemand in der Lage war die Magie selbst zu sehen. Harry dachte über das was er getan hatte nach. Mit einem bißchen Praxis, einem Quentchen mehr Konzentration als er letztes Jahr gebraucht hatte, und er wußte, daß er es mit Leichtigkeit wieder tun konnte.

Es brauchte wirklich nicht viel, um seine Kleidung zu wiederherzustellen. Wenn die nächste Woche begann, würde er keine Probleme im Unterricht bekommen. Harry war sich durchaus bewußt, daß er nur einen Kompromiß herausgearbeitet hatte, aber es war einer der funktionierte. Solange er mit allem was er tat – und vor wem er es tat – vorsichtig war, war das alles was zählte. Es war unglaublich wie viel ein bißchen Konzentration ausmachen konnte, wenn man zauberte, aber zu viel konnte schiefgehen, wenn er seine Gedanken wandern ließ. Dennoch es war ein tolles Gefühl, wieder fähig zu sein, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, auf welche Weise auch immer.


	25. Kapitel 24 : Frühstück

**Kapitel 24 – Frühstück**

Nach einem abwägenden Blick auf die anderen geschrumpften Sachen hielt Harry es für ratsam wenn er die Praxis, die er für seinen Zauberstab brauchte, sich gleich hier und jetzt verschaffte – solange er noch Zeit hatte und, wichtiger, ehe der erste Schultag nun tatsächlich begann.

Es war nicht viel später, als man Harry, mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, sehen konnte wie er gemächlich durch die Korridore in Richtung der großen Halle bummelte. Seine Augen waren viel strahlender und er war wach genug, um sie lang genug auflassen zu können, damit man sie auch sah. Sein Schritt schien zuversichtlicher und glücklich. Es war die Art, an die sich jeder vom letzten Jahr an den Gryffindor erinnerte, obwohl ihm der Mangel seiner Einstellung auf jeden und alles ärgerlich zu sein ein oder zwei unsichere Blicke zu bescheren schien.

Wie auch immer, diejenigen, die glaubten das Harry Potter ein bißchen zu fröhlich daherkam für die kommenden dunklen Zeiten, konnten sich ein wenig entspannen, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis seine Zufriedenheit auf dem Weg zu dem großen Problem ein kleines gelöst zu haben sich verlor. Bald genug war Harry mit seinem gewöhnlichen unvergnügten Selbst forschen Schrittes unterwegs, um seine Freunde einzuholen.

Seine Gedanken waren bereits mit der Abteilung der Bibliothek beschäftigt, die er als erstes aufsuchen würde. Zuallererst jedoch mußte Harry einen Weg finden, um das aufgeschobene Treffen mit Dumbledore zu überleben, ohne allzuviel preiszugeben. Er wußte, daß es nicht funktionieren würde, wollte er alles für sich behalten – es sei denn, er wollte, daß der Direktor etwas Veritaserum durch seine Kehle zwang oder die Tradition Schüler an die Wand zu ketten, von der Filch so besessen war, wiederbelebte.

Kurz bevor Harry in die Halle trat, holte er tief Luft, plazierte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und drückte kraftvoll die Türen auf ohne einen flüchtigen Blick auf die anderen Schüler zu verschwenden, die rein und raus schlenderten. Die meisten von ihnen beobachteten ihn achtsam, als ob ihm Hörner wachsen würden und ein Huf… oder als würde er sie zusammenschlagen wie das arme Gemälde gerade gestern. Harry verzog das Gesicht auf die versteckten und offen starrenden Blicke hin und ließ sich mit einem neugierigen Blick in die Runde neben seine Freunde nieder.

„Was haben die alle?" fragte er mit großen Augen und schob seine Brille die Nase hoch.

„Naja, siehst du, es gibt da dieses unglaublich dumme Gerücht, daß du gesehen wurdest, wie du die Fette Lady verprügelt und bedroht hast," stellte Dean sachlich fest, während ein grinsender Seamus eifrig nickte.

„Wirklich?" Harry nickte gedankenvoll und blickte hinunter wo die Fünftklässler saßen, ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt wie in tiefer Verschwörung. Es schien als hätte sich Harry richtig erinnert. Der Drittklässler – wie immer sein Name war – hatte es dem jüngeren Creevey erzählt, der sich darauf hin an den älteren Creevey wandte. Der ältere Creevey nahm es natürlich auf sich eine Nachricht an das Schwarze Brett zu nageln, damit jeder es lesen konnte.

„Die Gerüchte sind bereits in der Runde?" Harry kratzte sich mit verlegenem Grinsen den Hinterkopf.

„Logisch sind sie. Das ist immerhin Hogwarts, weißt du?"

„Danke, Seamus. Ich hätte das sicher vergessen." Sie grinsten sich gutgelaunt an. Harry glaubte, daß der Junge vielleicht den schweren Start im letzten Jahr wettmachen wollte (nicht das Harry ihn daran erinnern wollte, wenn es bereits aus dem Weg geräumt war). Es war schön, daß wenigstens die Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal für einige Zeit freundlich mit ihm sprachen.

Sich umsehend entschied Harry schnell, sich etwas zu greifen, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen – immerhin hatte er gestern nicht viel bekommen – und war dabei in ein saftiges Stück Speck zu beißen, als er aufsah und zu seinem Entsetzen ein schmerzhaft bunten Kopf neugierig zwischen Ron und Hermine hindurchspähen sah, die beide zu Seite gerutscht waren, um dieser Störung hin Platz zu machen oder, falls ihre Mienen einen Anhalt gaben, genügend Abstand zu halten.

Mit angestrengtem Lächeln legte Harry seine Gabel nieder und nickte eine höfliche Begrüßung, selbst wenn alles was er zurückbekam eine durchdringende Musterung aus verengten und irgendwie zweifelnden Augen war.

„Hast du wirklich das Portrait verhauen?" Der Sohn des Pfaus klang amüsiert und in seinen Augen war ein merkwürdiges Funkeln. Harry dachte sich mit vom Lächeln schmerzenden Gesichtsmuskeln, daß er naseweiße Leute überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte – nicht wenn sie Freunde oder Direktoren waren und am allerwenigsten wenn er zuvorgenannte Leute nicht länger als einen Tag kannte.

„Im Grunde ja," sagte Harry mit stolz lächelndem Ausdruck, ignorierte die Blicke, die er von seinen Freunden bekam und konzentrierte sich auf Herrn Neugier. „Willst du wissen warum?"

Der andere Junge zuckte die Schultern, seine Augen noch weiter verengt, aber Harry wartete geduldig bis der pinkfarbene Kopf auf und ab nickte und der Junge ein tiefes „Warum?" hervorpresste.

„Sie war neugierig." Harry grinste und biß endlich in seinen Speck. Er genoß den ersten Geschmack von seinem Frühstück und den verletzten Blick von dem Grimasse schneidenden, aber sich glücklicherweise ohne weitere Fragen zurückziehenden Fünftklässler. Dann brach das Kichern aus seinen Freunden und den anderen Gryffindors hervor, die nah genug waren, um dem ganzen zuzuhören.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute von denen ich nicht einmal den Namen anständig aussprechen kann, ihre Nasen in meine Angelegenheiten stecken." Entschuldigend zuckte Harry auf Hermines tadelnden Blick die Achseln. „Er könnte wirklich verletzt werden, wenn er sowas wie das bei jemandem tun würde, der mehr darauf bedacht seine Sachen für sich zu behalten, weißt du? Ich habe ihm ein Gefallen getan." Harry nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Und er war eindeutig zu direkt."

Junas Bradarowicz in Sicht behaltend, schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und lud seinen Teller mit mehr Essen als er möglicherweise hinunterbringen konnte. Manchmal erinnerte ihn sein Leben an einen dieser Trickfilme, die er ein paar Mal über den Bildschirm hatte flimmern sehen, wenn Dudley seinem vielgeliebten Lebensstil nachging nichts Nützlicheres zu tun als auf einem Sofa zu sitzen und sich mit Süßigkeiten vollzustopfen.

„Manchmal fühle ich mich wie Jerry," philosophierte Harry mit grübelndem Blick.

„Jerry?" Ron schien jetzt wacher zu sein. Bestimmt hatte ihm Hermine geholfen, seinen Kater zu überwinden.

„Ja. Jerry die Trickmaus." Harry nickte mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln und biß in ein Stück Toast.

„Die was?"

„Es ist ein Muggelding, Ron," informierte ihn Hermine altklug ohne ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Harry abzuwenden, ihre Miene deutlich nach einer Erklärung fragend.

„Ja." Harry grinste. „Der arme Jerry wird ständig von einer Katze namens Tom gejagt." Harry legte besondere Betonung auf den Namen. „Aber er schafft es immer ihn an der Nase herumzuführen und entwischt im letztmöglichen Moment." Harry hob die Schultern in dem Versuch zu erklären. „Mein Leben ist nur manchmal so grotesk, daß es sich anfühlt wie etwas, das eher in einem Trickfilm passiert als im wirklichen Leben."

„Der Brado-Typ?" fragte Dean neugierig.

„Der auch, aber ich denke mehr an den großen bösen als an den kleinen verrückten…" Harry warf einen Blick zu den Fünftklässlern, „pinkköpfigen Typen." Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und zuckte zurück. „Oder ist das orange heute?"

Das gab den Weg frei für eine Runde aufgerissener Augen und ließ sie ins Schweigen abdriften. Sie waren mitten beim Essen, als Harry schließlich seine Hausleiterin mit Donner in ihren kraftvollen Schritten und einem Blick, der Gefahr für denjenigen am anderen Ende versprach – höchstwahrscheinlich Harry selbst – zu ihnen hinüberschreiten sah. Die Pergemente in den Händen der Professorin sahen gefährlich zerknittert aus.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schob Harry seinen Teller zurück. Sein Magen war sowieso ruhig gestellt, selbst wenn er gern noch ein paar von diesen Pfannkuchen gehabt hätte. Die Professorin schien heute Morgen nicht in guter Laune zu sein. Er ließ sie besser nicht warten, bis er fertig war.

„Mr. Potter!" McGonagalls Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und in ihren Augen loderten verborgene Feuer. Sie türmte direkt neben ihm auf als wäre er nicht mehr als ein Käfer den sie in einem Augenblick zertreten würde. Ja, Harry lag richtig. Sie verbreitete bestimmt keine gute Laune. Ihre Stimme würde den Stein über ihren Köpfen zum Bröckeln bringen wenn sie noch viel länger so weitermachte. Sie schein bereit zu sein, ihn für den Stunt den er am Tag zuvor abgezogen hatte, ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen.

„Professor McGonagall?" Mit unschuldigem Blinzeln hinterfragte Harry den wütenden Auftritt der Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen, als wäre er unsicher ob sie gerechtfertigt war, alle ihre schlechte Laune auf ihn zu richten. „Ist etwas geschehen? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sein Gryffindorherz mußte das wissen, bereit sofort zur Tat zu schreiten. „Ist es Voldemort?" Harry ignorierte das Aufkeuchen bei dem Namen und merkte, daß die einzige Reaktion, die seine Hausleiterin zeigte, ein leichtes Zucken am linken Auge war. „Gab es eine Attacke von den Todessern? Soll ich helfen? Kann ich helfen?"

„Nein, Mr. Potter." Sie starrte ihn für eine lange Minute an, dann schien die Luft aus ihr zu entweichen und sie wirkte nur noch müde und überarbeitet als ihren Kopf schüttelte und deutlich ihre Emotionen in den Griff bekam. Es wäre nicht gut eine Halle mit hunderten von Schülern – jeder einzelne von ihnen beobachtete sie mehr oder weniger aufmerksam – in eine Panik ausbrechen zu haben. „Halten Sie sich zurück, Mr. Potter. Es gab keine Attacke."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Professor McGonagall?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte fragend zu seinen Freunden, denn vielleicht konnte einer von ihnen das Rätsel lösen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Professorin zuwandte. „Ich möchte nicht respektlos sein, aber so wie Sie hierhergekommen sind, war ich mir sicher, daß etwas wirklich Schlimmes geschehen sein müßte." Mit breitem Lächeln und offensichtlicher Erleichterung schüttelte Harry seine Mähne. „Für einen Moment war ich wirklich besorgt, Professor." Jetzt sah seine Hausleiterin wirklich betroffen aus. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie ihre Schüler nicht unnötig erschrecken wollte. Sie schien ganz schön beschämt. Den Kopf in den Nacken legend blickte Harry zu ihr auf.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor? Ich meine, Sie sind doch hierhergekommen, um mit mir zu reden?" fragte er zweifelnd und beobachtete, wie sich seine Hausleiterin zusammenraffte. Jetzt war ihre Laune wenigstens erträglicher für einen frühen Morgen.

„Mr. Longbottom," sie fand ihre Rolle wieder und gab dem überraschten Jungen direkt neben ihr den kleinen Pergamentstapel, „sehen Sie zu, daß ihre Kameraden diese erhalten, bevor sie sich vom Tisch entfernen."

„Ähm… jawohl… Ma'am, Professor," stotterte der Junge und umklammerte fest ihrer aller künftigen Stundenpläne, sich der Blick, die er von überall am Tisch zugeworfen bekam, durchaus bewußt. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Jeder war verzweifelt zu erfahren, wie das Schicksal dieses Jahr die Karten verteilt hatte. Im Besitz der Stundenpläne zu sein war gerade jetzt eine gefährliche Sache.

Glücklicherweise für Neville griff Hermine über den Tisch, lächelte süß zu der Professorin, ihr Blick leicht zweifelnd, denn sicher wußte Professor McGonagall, daß Neville aus der Halle wegrennen würde, noch bevor er die Pläne ihren rechtmäßigen Eignern übergeben hätte. Die Gryffindors würden den Jungen in einer Sache von Minuten überrennen, um an ihre Stundenpläne zu kommen.

„Ich werde es tun, Professor McGonagall," sagte sie. Neville schien viel glücklicher so kurz nachdem er sie bekommen hatte, von seiner plötzlichen Bürde befreit zu sein.

„Ms. Granger." Die Frau nahm sie mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis und wandte sich an Harry. „Der Direktor gibt Ihnen Ihren Stundenplan persönlich, Mr. Potter, direkt nach dem Frühstück." McGonagall schien ihn ihm Augenblick nicht allzu sehr zu mögen, wie ihre verkniffenen Augen schließen ließen, aber dennoch, für nur eiinen Moment schien etwas wie Bedauern in ihnen aufzuglimmen.

„Jawohl, Professor." Harry blinzelte und beobachtete, um den bösen Blick zu vermeiden, den die Professorin in seine Richtung sandte, wie Hermine die Stundenpläne an ihrem Tisch verteilte.

„Er erwartet Sie in seinem Büro, Mr. Potter." Sie sah streng aus, nicht bereit ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. „Glauben Sie, daß Sie es heute finden können?"

„Natürlich, Professor." Harry lächelte entwaffnend in ihre skeptische und sehr mißbilligende Miene, als wäre er unschuldig erwischt worden. Nachdenklich blickte er auf die Stundenpläne seiner Freunde. Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, daß seine mangelnde Antwort auf den Brief mit seinen OWL-Ergebnissen, in dem er die NEWT-Kurse hätte mitteilen sollen, alles war, worüber der Direktor sprechen wollte.

„Sind Sie sicher, daß ich gleich nach dem Frühstück gehen soll, Professor? Ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen oder gar meine erste Stunde im neuen Jahr versäumen."

„Sie sind für diesen Tag von ihren Vormittagsstunden entschuldigt, Mr. Potter. Sie können die Hausaufgaben hinterher von einem ihrer Klassenkameraden holen."

Harry grinste charmant. "Das ist was ich dachte, Professor. Danke." Zu fröhlich für die Stimmung der Professorin, erhielt er nur einen festen Blick, der von vielen Strafarbeiten kündete, sollte er die Kreuzung zum Büro des Direktors heute wieder verpassen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es Harry geschafft, etwas von dem Wind aus ihren Segeln zu nehmen und verwandelte einen schweren Sturm in eine milde Brise.

„Ich hoffe es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung," sagte Harry im Interesse seiner Freunde während er den steifen Abgang der Professorin beobachtete. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch zurück, als sie ihren Platz am Haupttisch einnahm. Es war lediglich Hermine vom anderen Ende des Gryffindortischs, wo sie noch immer die letzten Pläne austeilte, die ihn mit einem ihrer forschenden Blicke maß. Alle anderen seiner Freunde waren im ganzen noch immer damit beschäftigt, auf Hermine zu warten, um ihre eigenen Stundenpläne zu kriegen, oder sie zu studieren und ihre eigenen Pläne mit denen zu vergleichen, die bereits verteilt waren. Harry sah zu, wie seine Freunde jeder Bewegung Hermines folgten. Harry langweilte sich. Wahrscheinlich war es nur die Ruhe bevor alles zum Teufel ging (besser bekannt als das Büro des Direktors), aber nichtsdestotrotz, hätte er bereits seinen eigenen Stundenplan, hätte Harry wenigstens etwas zu tun gehabt.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich über seine OWLs nachgedacht. Zur Hölle, er wußte nicht einmal wieviel er bekommen hatte. Den Ellenbogen aufstützend, um seinen Kopf in die Hand zu legen, blickte sich Harry gemächlich um und ließ den Gedanken in seinem Kopf herumwandern. Er kümmerte sich im Augenblick nicht sonderlich um OWLs, für den größten Teil des Sommers waren sie ihm egal gewesen. Es wäre anders, wenn er möglicherweise einen oder zwei OWLs dafür bekommen könnte, daß er einen selbsternannten, ehemaligen Lord in seinem Kopf festhielt, ansonsten glaubte Harry eher, daß an desto weniger Klassen er teilnahm, umso besser wäre es für ihn und seine in Kürze beginnende Forschung nach einem Weg, der Voldemort ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg räumte.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Seamus, der direkt neben ihm saß, sich über den Tisch beugte, in seine Seite stieß und Harry aus seiner bequemen Position herausriß, während er interessiert auf Hermine eng beschriebenen Plan hinabspähte. Neugierig folgte Harry seinem Blick und seine Brauen stiegen fragend in die Höhe.

„Ich sehe gar keine Freiräume in deinem Stundenplan, Hermine. Solltest du dich nicht ausschließlich auf deine NEWTs konzentrieren?" fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf des Mädchens Pergament.

„Man muß mindestens drei NEWT-Kurse belegen – obwohl die meisten Schüler sowieso dazu tendieren vier zu nehmen, für den Fall, daß sie in einem danebenhauen – und natürlich Geschichte und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als normale Pflichtkurse, falls man nicht eins oder beide für die NEWTs auswählt. Ansonsten hat man ziemlich freie Wahl, obwohl mehr als sechs NEWTs-Kurse nicht im Stundenplan unterzubringen sind. Ich hab es versucht." Hermine verzog traurig das Gesicht.

„Wie auch immer, ich glaube nicht, daß ich es diesmal übertrieben habe," meine sie mit einem nachdenklichen aber zufriedenen Blick auf das Pergament, das sie fest im Griff hielt. „Es gibt noch genügend Raum, um mich auf Hausaufgaben und zusätzliche Arbeiten konzentrieren zu können. Ich wollte wirklich nicht einige Fächer völlig aufgeben, wisst ihr. Meine Eltern haben mir allerdings verboten mehr als insgesamt sechs Kurse zu nehmen." Bedauernd schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf mit einem betrübten Blick auf ihren eng gefüllten Plan und lächelte.

„Meine Eltern wollten nicht, daß ich Grundkurse besuche, aber ich habe sie überzeugt, weil wir ja verpflichtet sind Verteidigung und Geschichte zu nehmen, und deshalb sollten sie sie nicht mitzählen, weil ich sie ja nicht ausgesucht habe." Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender. Hermine und jeder andere, der ihr Lerngewohnheiten kannte, war sich genau bewußt, daß sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Geschichte belegt hätte, selbst wenn sie die Fächer dazu selbst hätte unterrichten müssen. Immerhin war es Geschichte, selbst wenn Binns es unterrichtete; und in diesen Zeiten war Verteidigung einfach eine Notwendigkeit.

„Ich hätte auch gern Herbologie und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf NEWTs Level belegt, aber es hat einfach nicht mehr in den Stundenplan gepasst. Professor McGonagall hat mir aber versichert, daß, falls ich gut arbeite, sie mit Professor Sprout reden würde, so daß ich zusätzliche Stunden auf NEWTs Level kriegen könnte, obwohl ich nur den Grundkurs besuche. Nun ja, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist nicht wirklich wichtig, aber es ist trotzdem interessant und es ist mit Hagrid." Sie zuckte die Achseln und Harry hoffte, daß Hermine über die NEWTs nicht alles andere vergessen würde, hauptsächlich nicht ihre außerschulischen Nachforschungen.

Sie brauchten einen Moment um sich mit Hermines Idee anzufreunden. Ron stöhnte auf. Wie jeder andere auch hatte er Geschichte auf seinem Stundenplan, obwohl seiner genug Lücken hatte, um zweischen den Stunden mit dem Riesenkraken zu spielen oder nach London und zurück zu laufen. Es gab keinen Mangel an Freiraum in Rons Stundenplan.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir Geschichte nehmen müssen. Es ist langweilig," murrte der Rotschopf.

"Vielleicht wollen sie nicht, daß noch mehr ignorante Zauberer und Hexen herumlaufen und nach der Ausrottung von Muggeln schreien." Hermine richtete sich auf und ihre Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Solche Dinge sind in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt mehr als einmal passiert, Ron, selbst wenn es meistens andere Rassen waren, die beinahe komplett vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt wurden. Nimm die Goblinkriege oder die Schlacht von Rihidio, die Grovianrebellion und die Todesmärsche der Klevian – sogar die Kriege der Uralten zu einem gewissen Anteil. Die Geschichte ist voll von solchen Dingen und die meisten von ihnen hätten verhindert werden können, wenn die Menschen nicht immer wieder die Fehler ihrer Vorfahren wiederholen würden." Hermines Augen wurden glasig, ihr Verstand tief in irgendeinem obskuren Buch versunken, daß sie höchstwahrscheinlich Seite für Seite auswendig gelernt hatte. Das Mädchen bemerkte nicht einmal die Blicke, die die Jungs miteinander tauschten. Sie hatten direkt nach „Goblin" den Anschluß verloren.

„Wie auch immer," unterbrach Ron ihren Vortrag. „Wir haben viel mehr Hausaufgaben und selbst ohne Geschichte nicht sehr viel Freizeit." Er schnaubte. „Ich wette niemand hat freiwillig Geschichte der Zauberei genommen. Es würde sowieso niemand der noch ganz beisammen ist Binns für die NEWTs auswählen, oder?"

„Ich würde… hab." Neville schluckte.

„Ich habe, Ron," sagte Hermine beleidigt zur gleichen Zeit und blickte überrascht zu Neville, wie jeder andere in ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

„Hä?" Ron blinzelte dümmlich. Das Hermine so etwas tat, konnte er glauben, schließlich würde sie glatt alle Fächer auf NEWT-Level nehmen wenn sie nur ein paar Fächer hinzufügen könnte – selbst wenn es nach dem Zapfenstreich war.

„Naja," Neville sah unwohl aus und versuchte es abzuschütteln. „In Geschichte muß ich keine Magie benutzen. Dort muß ich hauptsächlich Bücher lesen und auswendig lernen. Wie man das macht, weiß ich tatsächlich – und ich finde es nicht so sehr langweilig," murmelte er nachträglich.

„Hm, naja," Ron schien das für einen Moment fraglich. „Es ist trotzdem langweilig." Zufrieden nickte Ron als Neville ohne etwas gegen diese vielbewiesene Feststellung zu sagen die Schultern zuckte. Nur Hermine runzelte unbeeindruckt die Stirn. Es passte ihr überhaupt nicht anerkannten, daß Wissen Macht war. Sie könnten soviel aus Büchern lernen. Es war eine Schande, daß sie nicht einmal wußten – und es niemals erfahren würden – was sie vermissten, besonders in Geschichte der Zauberei.

Seinem eigenen Stundenplan einen näheren Blick gönnend, zog Ron seine Brauen zusammen und wandte sich Harry zu. „Was denkst du, ist das Problem mit deinem, Harry?"

„Vielleicht wollen sie, daß ich Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde nehme, wie letztes Jahr." Hermine und Ron wußte worüber er sprach. Sie blickten beide viel ernsthafter in die Runde als einen Augenblick zuvor.

„Vielleicht," meinte Hermine vorsichtig, „aber diese Privatstunden sind nicht so gut gelaufen. Bist du sicher, daß es darum geht?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry hoffte wirklich, daß es nicht das war. Es war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, so kurz nach Schulbeginn. „Es ist nicht, als ob ich dieses Jahr irgendwas verbockt habe," stellte Harry gleichgültig fest. Er würde es sowieso bald genug erfahren.

„Professor McGonagall war schrecklich… streng," bohrte Hermine weiter nach Informationen, als wäre das eine gute Eröffnung gewesen für ein Thema, das sie wirklich interessierte. Harry grinste.

„Vielleicht hat sie schlecht geträumt oder so. Oder der Zwischenfall mit der Treppe letzten Abend war ernster als wir dachten." Harry zuckte die Achseln. Er wußte wirklich nicht, was der Frau durch den Kopf gegangen war, obwohl er wahrscheinlich eine ganz gute Vermutung abgeben könnte. Hermine musterte ihn neugierig, aber sie verfolgte das Thema nicht weiter, sich durchaus bewußt, daß sie nicht allein waren.

„Es ist aber zu schade, daß sie dir nicht wenigstens einen Hinweis geben konnte, wie dein Stundenplan aussieht," grummelte Ron. Er wollte ihre Pläne vergleichen, um zu sehen welche Kurse sie zusammen hatten, da es schien das die meisten oder sogar alle Klassen gemischt mit Mitgliedern aus allen vier Häusern waren. Dennoch schien es in manchen Fächern mehr als eine Klasse zu geben, denn hinter Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste stand eine kleine eins und hinter seinem Geschichtskurs eine kleine zwei – um die Dinge noch komplizierter zu machen.

„Ich hoffe wir haben nicht zu viele Klassen mit Malfoy und so," stöhnte Ron und blickte finster zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber.

„Ron!" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Es ist Zeit, die Leute dazu zu kriegen, daß sie merken, daß die Häuser von Hogwarts eine viel zu große Lappalie sind, um über eine Person zu urteilen," sagte sie ernsthaft und meinte es. „Immerhin werden wir alle in knapp zwei Jahren zusammenarbeiten müssen, wo auch immer wir einen Arbeit kriegen."

„Yeah," stimmte Ron zu und warf ein bedeutungsvollen Blick dahin, wo

Malfoy mit seinen Kumpanen saß, „aber mit einigen mehr als mit anderen, schätze ich."

„Fang jetzt nicht damit an, Ron," Hermine krauste die Stirn. „Es ist sowieso fast Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen. Laß es einfach bleiben." Eindeutig verließ der Großteil der Schüler langsam aber stetig die Halle.

„Was habt ihr als erstes?" fragte Harry, um zu wissen was er möglicherweise verpasste. Er blinzelte, als er fünf verschiedene Antworten erhielt. Er schien, als hätte man wirklich alle Sechstklässler zusammengeworfen, nur um sie wieder planlos auseinanderzureißen. Neville schien jedoch mit zwei Freistunden bis zum Mittagessen und bis jetzt noch ohne Hausaufgaben, die er zwischendurch zu tun hätte, den Jackpot geknackt zu haben. Mit Kräuterkunde hatte Hermine die absolute Niete gezogen. Die Jungs gaben ihr eine Runde Mitleid, das sie mit relativ kalter Schulter akzeptierte – immerhin mochte sie Kräuterkunde und hatte es freiwillig für die NEWTs ausgewählt. Harry hoffte bloß, daß sie inmitten einer Horde von Slytherins nicht die einzigste war, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich während ihrer Zeit in der Klasse keinen anderen Gryffindor zu sehen bekommen würde.

„Egal," Ron zwinkerte. „Ich mag es jedenfalls, wenn die Schule mit einem Wochenende beginnt… oder fast. Es ist eine schöne kurze Woche, gerade richtig, um sich wieder an das ganze Zeug zu gewöhnen." Ron grinste.

„Und meine ist sogar noch kürzer als deine," konnte Harry sich nicht helfen verschmitzt hinzuzufügen. Seine Augen blitzten in Richtung Neville, der sicherlich ratlos war, was er bis zum Mittag mit seiner neugewonnen Freiheit anfangen sollte.

Die große Halle leerte sich nun schneller als noch wenige Minuten zuvor. Das Frühstück war endlich vorbei und Harry würde jetzt den Weg zum Büro des Direktors suchen müssen. Innerlich wurde er von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Er zweifelte, daß er es so durchziehen konnte wie er wollte. Er hatte sich keinen Plan ausgearbeitet. Harry wußte, daß Pläne viel zu leicht dazu neigten, über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Es würde besser sein, wenn er von Anfang an improvisierte, statt mit in ihrem Gespräch plötzlich dazustehen, ohne zu wissen was er tun sollte. Er mußte ja lediglich bestimmte Punkte anschneiden ohne allzu offensichtlich zu sein.

Zusammen mit seinen Freunden aufstehend, ging Harry mit ihnen zur Tür. Er grinste sie an, sagte die obligatorischen Goodbyes und beobachtete, wie Seamus und Dean zusammen abmarschierten, bevor sie sich trennten – einer auf den Weg zu gen Gewächshäusern, der andere in Richtung des Klassenraums für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry würde Dean später über den Professor aushorchen. Es wäre interessant zu sehen, ob Brado wirklich in allem so dämlich war wie er jeden glauben machte.

„Ich seh dich beim Mittagessen, Harry," grunzte Ron. „Du läßt uns wissen, worüber der Direktor mit dir quatschen wollte, oder?"

„Jepp, bestimmt." Und mit einem Blick auf Hermine fügte er hinzu: „Ihr wisst, daß ich es euch sagen werde. Immerhin," Harry blinzelte, „habe ich dir erzählt, was ich gestern getan habe, oder nicht?" Leider glaubte ihm Hermine noch immer nicht. Ihre einzige Antwort war ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln, und Ron sah verwirrt drein.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte der Rotschopf und hielt auf seinem Weg inne, sich wundernd was er verpasst hatte.

„Meine Roben geschrumpft," gab Harry unumwunden zu. „Nichts Außergewöhnliches, Ron, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich würde dir vorher Bescheid sagen."

„Oh. Dann ist ja gut." Ron schien es nicht wirklich zu kümmern, „Ich seh dich," und tigerte weiter auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Drei fertig, zwei noch offen. Harry wandte sich Hermine zu. Es war ein seltenes Ereignis, daß sie die letzte war, die zum Unterricht ging.

„Viel Glück mit Dumbledore, Harry. Er will wahrscheinlich über deinen Sommer reden," flüsterte Hermine geheimnisvoll, so daß Neville sie nicht genau hören konnte.

„Denkst du?" Harry schaffte es verblüfft auszusehen.

„Ja," nickte sie nachdrücklich, sich ihrer Schlußfolgerung sicher. „Es ist am wahrscheinlichsten, nachdem all diese Gerüchten herumgingen und nach dem Bericht, den Professor Lupin und Moody ihm gegeben zu haben scheinen – selbst wenn du glaubst, daß du die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys warst."

„Ich werde es bald wissen," mit einem Achselzucken wischte Harry ihren besorgten Blick beiseite und lächelte beruhigend. „Wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich beeilen oder du kommst zu spät zu Kräutertränke." Er grinste. Nach einem hastigen Wink rannte Hermine ohne weitere Worte davon. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Harry ihre rennende Gestalt, bis sie in dem Korridor verschwand, der zu den Kerkern führte. Bis jetzt war der erste Schultag nicht so übel. Nachdenklich wandte sich Harry Neville zu, dem Jungen mit zu viel freier Zeit, der ihn im Moment wohl nicht so einfach in Ruhe lassen würden.


	26. Kapitel 25 : Lagepeilung

**Kapitel 25 – Lagepeilung**

Beide Gryffindors standen nachdenklich nebeneinander und beobachteten die sich rasch leerende Halle mit trägen Blicken. Einer von beiden war sehr damit beschäftigt einen Weg zu finden, wie man möglicherweise das Unvermeidbare noch länger vermeiden konnte – namentlich die Unterredung mit dem alten Mann; der andere fand sich einfach ohne etwas Besseres zu tun als zu bleiben und hoffte, daß sein Freund eine Idee haben würde, wie man etwas Zeit um die Ecke bringen konnte.

„So, Neville," Harry lächelte gelassen, „was machst du mit deiner unerwarteten Freizeit?" Harry musterte Neville aus dem Augenwinkel. Der Junge war sich eindeutig unsicher, was er mit sich selbst tun sollte, nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend schien er nicht dazu geneigt Harry alsbald allein zu lassen.

„Weiß nicht," murmelte Neville und zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Ich hab mir noch nix überlegt."

„Hm." Harry selbst hatte geplant für ein Weilchen einen Gang hinunter zu schalten. Dumbledore sollte nicht denken, daß er ihn um den Finger gewickelt hatte. „Du könntest zum See runtergehen oder in die Bibliothek." Harry wollte solange wie möglich warten, bevor er hinauf zur funkelnden Inquisition stapfte. Er würde sicherlich mit Limonendrops gefoltert werden, wenn Dumbledore erkannte, daß er nicht sehr freigiebig mit Informationen sein würde.

„Ich könnte mit dir gehen," sagte Neville hoffnungsvoll.

„Was?" Harry blinzelte vor Überraschung. „Ich glaube nicht, daß du eingeladen bist, Neville. Warum gehst du nicht zum See? Das Wetter ist nicht sooo schlecht."

„Ich kann das hinterher machen," erklärte Neville sanft. „Es dauert noch lange bis zur Mittagspause." Er war nervös, machte aber noch immer keine Anstalten Harry allein zu lassen.

„Na schön. In Ordnung, Neville." Seufzend drehte sich Harry um. Die Halle war leer. Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen. Es war niemand mehr da bis auf sie selbst. „In Ordnung, aber keine Eile." Mit einiger Schwierigkeit griff Harry um Nevilles Schultern herum – der Junge war etwas kleiner als Ron – und zog ihn mit sich, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in der das Büro des Direktors auf Harry wartete.

„Wohin gehst du?" Stirnrunzelnd blickte sich Neville um. Er wußte nicht genau wo Dumbledores Büro war, aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht draußen.

Harry grinste schelmisch und führte den anderen Jungen zur Eingangshalle. Es wäre gut eine frische Brise einzufangen, ehe er sich selbst zu einem ganzen Morgen in einem staubigen Büro verdonnerte. Harry freute sich nicht gerade darauf von dem alten Wasserkopf nach Informationen ausgepumpt zu werden, während er den Geruch von Limonendrops in seiner Nase hatte.

Harry ließ Neville los sobald sie das Schloß verlassen hatten. Tief Atem holend erinnerte sich Harry daran, daß er morgen um diese Zeit über seine Unruhe lachen würde. Zum Guten oder Schlechten, morgen um diese Zeit wäre er fertig mit Dumbledore. Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung.

Es sah aus als ob es bald regnen würde, oder eher, als ob sich ein schwerer Sturm zusammenbraute. Die sich auftürmenden Wolken waren nahezu schwarz und in den heftigen Windböen wechselten sie beständig die Gestalt. Die alten Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes schüttelten sich mit Gewalt, die Blätter rauschten laut. Es schien als hielten sich die Bäume nur durch reinen Willen am Boden fest wenn ein noch heftigerer Windstoß sie traf. Harry wußte es nicht, aber er lächelte während er zusah, wie sich das Ende der Welt selbst ankündigte.

Sie gingen schweigend, lauschten der Welt, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis Neville nervös anhielt. Er war zögerte mächtig sich weiter von der Sicherheit des Schlosses wegzubewegen. Harry würde es nicht stören wenn er selbst vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Es wäre der leichte Ausweg. Kurz und… aufblitzend. Er kicherte voll vergnügter Ironie.

„Tja, Neville." Harry steckte die Hände in seine Taschen, wippte auf den Zehenspitzen und versuchte so gegen die ankommende Wand aus Wind auszuhalten. „Welche anderen Klassen hast du für die NEWTs ausgewählt? Geschichte war sicher eine Erleuchtung für uns." Vielleicht würde Neville endlich reingehen, wenn ihn das Wetter zu sehr beunruhigte.

„Ähm… ich denke…," Neville beobachtete sorgsam den bedrohlichen Himmel, „weißt du… Herbologie, Geschichte, Verteidigung und… äh… Wahrsagen."

„Wahrsagen?" Harrys Brauen wuchsen in die Höhe, aber er lächelte auf Nevilles unsichere Miene hin.

„Es ist interessant. Ich meine… ich bin nicht wie Lavender oder Parvati, aber ich mag es." Neville klang nicht sehr bestimmt darüber.

Harry hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, daß die Erklärung dieselbe war wie die, warum Neville Geschichte ausgewählt hatte. Jeder mit einem klein bißchen Vorstellungskraft konnte die Klasse bestehen – selbst ohne Zauberstab. Man brauchte nicht notwendigerweise dieses innere Auge von dem Trelawney so schwärmte. Klar waren einige Dinge über Wahrsagen interessant. Wenn Harry sich vorstellte, daß er keinen inkompetenten oder einen von Mars besessenen Professor hatte, wenn er die Kristallkugeln und die stickige Luft in matt beleuchteten Räumen wegdachte, wenn er die Vorhersagen von seinem eigenen Tod und die Visionen von Voldemort vergaß und diese bescheuerte, vermutlich allzu wahre Prophezeiung über ihn und den komplett durchgeknallten Dunklen Lord, dann wäre Harry vermutlich selbst an Wahrsagen interessiert – aber er bezweifelte, daß es in diesem Leben soweit kam.

„Nun ja, solang wie es dir Spaß macht." Harry unterdrückte eine Grimasse. „Das ist die Hauptsache, oder? Laß es dir von niemandem ausreden."

Neville lächelte mit sichtlicher Erleichterung. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, daß Harry sich über ihn lustig machen würde. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Freunde – Neville insbesondere – sollten es besser wissen. Wann hatte er sich jemals über irgendjemanden lustig gemacht? Natürlich gab es Malfoy… und Snape… und Fudge… und Umbridge, und einige anderen Leute – aber da machte er sich nicht lustig, bei denen beglich er nur die Rechnung. Harry zitterte, als ein kalter Windstoß ihn so hart traf, daß er einen Schritt zurücktreten mußte, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er liebte das Wetter – es passte perfekt zu seiner Stimmung – aber er mochte es nicht wenn ihm kalt war, oder wenn er umgeworfen wurde.

„Laß uns reingehen, Neville. Wir können zur Küche gehen, was Heißes trinken und uns eine stille Ecke zum Faulenzen suchen.

„Oh, ja." Neville nickte leidenschaftlich, Wangen und Nase rot, und seine Augen verließen niemals die Linie wo Horizont und Wald aufeinandertrafen. Die Bäume schienen die letzte Barriere bevor der Sturm über sie hereinbrach. „Nach drinnen!"

Harry grinste. Was immer Neville tat, er tat es aus vollem Herzen. Es gab nichts Listiges in Neville – und das war keine Beleidigung. Es war erstaunlich, daß Neville so vertrauensvoll und – in Mangel eines besseren Wortes – rein sein konnte, obwohl er wußte wozu die Menschen fähig waren. Schließlich wurde er daran wiederholt erinnert, wann immer er seine Eltern besuchte.

Harry fragte sich, was geschehen wäre, wenn Neville derjenige mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn gewesen wäre. Wie würden sich ihre Leben verändert haben, wäre Neville Longbottom als der Junge-Der-Überlebte bekannt geworden? Harry seufzte schwach. Für seinen Teil war es Wunschdenken. Neville war Neville, nichts weiter. Neville war einfach und das machte es Harry möglich, sich in seiner Nähe zu entspannen. Jetzt mehr als zuvor, weil Neville seine Schwäche – wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte – für alle offen sichtbar trug.

In Nevilles Welt passte alles in seine mutmaßlichen Kategorien, das Leben war einfacher auf diese Weise. Trotz allem das Neville gesehen hatte, gab es keine Falschheit und keine Aussicht auf Betrug. Alles war entweder das eine oder das andere – darin war er sich mit Ron ähnlich, nur viel gemäßigter und Neville hatte nicht diese Sturköpfigkeit und dieses hitzige Temperament. Neville war nicht einfältig, weit davon entfernt, immerhin war er in Herbologie ein Genie, aber Nevilles Welt schien einfach im Vergleich zu der, in der Harry lebte.

In seinen schwächeren Augenblicken spürte Harry manchmal etwas, das verdächtig nach Neid roch, weil die Weltnicht dazu gedacht war noch länger für Harry so unkompliziert zu sein. Jetzt fand er es schwer nicht die Dinge zu sehen, die zwischen dem einen und dem anderen lagen. Nur weil man bestimmte Leute für gut hielt, hieß das nicht notwendigerweise, daß sie nichts anderes waren. In Dumbledore hatte er ein passendes Beispiel. Harry war sich ziemlich – nicht jedoch absolut, nicht mehr – sicher, daß Dumbledore in seinem Wesen eine gute Person war, dennoch war er mit Bestimmtheit ein ebensolcher Bastard und Harry mochte das nicht sonderlich.

Der alte Mann glaubte, daß er mit allem davonkommen konnte, nur wegen dieses dämlichen, wissenden Funkelns in seinen Augen. Er war nicht allwissend. Er konnte es nicht sein. Niemand war. Bei Dumbledore mußte Harry nur noch hinterfragen was genau – ohne Zweifel – der Direktor wußte und was der Mann aus dem Benehmen der Leute schloß, wenn sie ihm gegenüberstanden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht in der Lage ihre Fassung zu behalten. Es mußte geholfen haben, so ein starker Legilimens zu sein; schließlich machte das Dumbledore in den Augen anderer Leute umso mehr allwissend, ließ man außer Acht, daß er das Vertrauen derselben Leute mißbrauchte, wenn ohne Überlegung in ihre Gedanken eindrang.

Harry schnaubte. Er würde nicht länger einer dieser Menschen sein – er konnte es nicht sein und wollte es nicht. Er ballte wiederholt seine Fäuste. Es tat ihm nicht gut sich darüber aufzuregen. Auf eine Hinsicht wollte Harry die ganze Sachen hinter sich bringen; aber es war, wie es immer mit einfachen Plänen geschah. Plötzlich schienen sie nicht sicher genug um das eigene Überleben zu sichern. Umso länger er wartete, desto mehr zweifelte Harry daran, daß er auf der anderen Seite herauskommen würde – und könnte – ohne mehr als einen oder zwei Kratzer hinzunehmen.

Eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht pustend wußte Harry, daß er trödelte. Er wollte den alten Zwinkerer einfach dazu bringen zu zweifel – selbst wenn es nur für einen Augenblick war – daß Harry auftachte; vielleicht eine Stunde, um die Dinge zu durchdenken, nicht um darüber nachzugrübeln, was alles schiefgehen könnte. Eine Gryffindorfassade vor seinen Klassenkameraden und Freunden aufrechtzuhalten war eine Sache, etwas ganz anderes war es, daran festzuhalten, während Dumbledore höchstwahrscheinlich in seinem Kopf herumstöberte. Harry hoffte, daß es nicht dazu kommen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, daß er alle „Sorgen" des Direktors beschwichtigen konnte, wenn der neugierige Bastard damit anfing Legilimency zu benutzen. Allerdings würde es ganz gut funktionieren – wahrscheinlich – warf er nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf Harrys Gedankenwelt. Es gab nur eine Sache, die Harrys Zweifel umso mehr steigerten. Das war die klitzekleine Tatsache, die Harry herausfinden mußte, nachdem er bereits in den sprichwörtlich heißen, brodelnden Kessel hineingesprungen war.

Traurigerweise konnte Harry Tom Riddle nicht einfach im Schlafsaal zurücklassen, damit er dort auf ihn bis nach dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor wartete. Er schauderte daran zu denken, was passieren würde, sollte Dumbledore, der Anführer des Phönixordens und eine Galionsfigur im Kampf gegen das Dunkle, die fremde Präsenz in Harry Potters Kopf – DER Galionsfigur – finden oder erfühlen. Harry Potter, der dumm genug war, der Rolle die man ihm aufgezwungen hatte, treu zu bleiben, einer Rolle, die ihn letzten Endes das Leben kosten würde. Für eine Weile nicht nachdenkend folgte Harry Neville schweigend.

Einmal mehr in Gedanken versunken achtete Harry nicht wirklich auf Neville. Vergeblich versuchte der andere Junge ihn in ein freundliches Gespräch einzubeziehen – eine Tatsache, die Harry nicht einmal bemerkte. Neville hätte zur Hölle und zurück gehen können und Harry wäre ihm fraglos gefolgt so sehr war er in seiner eigenen Welt hineingeraten. Erst als Neville anhielt und vorsichtig an seinem Ärmel zog, blickte Harry vom Boden auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich von hier weitergehen soll, Harry." Neville hob die Schultern. „Ich bin niemals hier unten gewesen, obwohl ich einige Schüler hab reden hören, daß die Küche irgendwo in diesem Teil des Schlosses ist." Harry blinzelte, grinste gutgelaunt und sah sich um. Sie waren wirklich nicht allzu weit weg von der Küche. Nur ein paar Schritte mehr und ein Stück in den Korridor zur Linken und sie wären da.

„Kein Problem, Neville," Harry sah den Jungen an, „aber warum hast nicht früher mal jemanden gefragt, dir den Weg zu zeigen?" Neville zuckte wortlos die Achseln und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dachte er, daß niemand es ihm gesagt hätte, weil sie ihn für tolpatschig genug hielten die Birne zu durchbohren anstatt sie zu kitzeln? Harry seufzte. „Dann pass auf. Es ist gleich hier unten."

Seine Gedanken schon wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, machte sich Harry auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter. Er wollte den alten Mistkerl bloß noch ein klein wenig länger warten lassen, nur lang genug, damit er sich fragte, ob Harry jemals kommen würde; und Harry war absolut nervös. Falls er zu vertrauensvoll ankam würde Dumbledore es ihm nicht abkaufen, nicht nach dem Temperamentsausbruch, den er sich letztes Jahr geleistet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Harry ihm einen neuen, verbesserten Gryffindor zeigen, obgleich er es gleichmäßig ausbalancieren mußte, um den Mann nicht noch mißtrauischer ihm gegenüber zu machen. Es wäre kein Vorteil, wenn Dumbledore von Anfang an ihm klebte, wenigstens nicht stärker als er es bereits tat. Es wäre wie Seillaufen mit verbundenen Augen und hochhackigen Schuhen. Dämlicher, manipulativer Bastard.

Ein plötzliches Kitzeln an der Stelle, an der das Mal war, ließ ihn abrupt anhalten, gerade als sie den Korridor betraten, in dem die Küche mit Essen und heißer Schokolade auf sie wartete. Neville sah besorgt aus, aber Harry war sich sicher, daß sich seine Verwirrung nicht durch das breite Lächeln zeigte, das er trug. Was immer das Mal durch das Band sandte – oder das Band durch das Mal – es wurde mit jedem weiteren Augenblick klarer, aber gleichermaßen verwirrender. Jemand kam näher. Harry richtete sich auf, als er erkannte, daß es nur eine Person sein konnte, der erlaubt war, durch die Korridore zu laufen während er gleichzeitig das Dunkle Mal trug. Was ihn jedoch für einen Moment verwirrte, war der Mangel an Haß. Das war der Grund warum Harry das Muster nicht gleich erkannt hatte. Snape hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Er war noch immer auf der Treppe, aber er würde es bald wissen. Es waren seine Gefühle, die Harry durch das Band empfing, obwohl das Mal niemals so leicht zu lesen gewesen war wie jetzt.

Offensichtlich würde es nicht ein so ruhiges Jahr werden, wie er vorhin gedacht hatte, aber was sein mußte würde geschehen. Gestern war Harry viel zu müde gewesen, um sich über so etwas Sorgen zu machen, aber jetzt war er so bereit wie er nur sein konnte; und es war ebensogut, daß Ron und Hermine nicht bei ihm waren. Sie konnten ein bißchen Luft schnappen und Harry konnte Gebrauch von der Gelegenheit machen, die sich ihm präsentierte. Warum sollte er nicht jetzt anfangen? Was sprach dagegen mit Snape anzufangen? Es gab keine bessere Zeit als die Gegenwart ein neues Spiel zu starten. Harry bereitete sich mental auf die kommende Konfrontation vor. Tief Atem holend und nicht einen Schritt weitergehend wartete Harry, noch immer Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem noch ängstlicheren Neville, daß Snape um die Ecke trat. Harry lächelte beruhigend.

„Ich glaub, ich zeig dir die Küche ein anderes Mal, Nev."

„Warum?" und der Junge hielt neben Harry den Atem an, als er in die Richtung blickte, aus der die Dunkelheit auf sie hinabstieg. Neville erbleichte dramatisch und Harry fühlte leichtes Bedauern in seiner Brust widerklingen, daß er seinen Freund nicht vorgewarnt hatte, wer die Stufen hinunterkam. Seine Konzentration völlig unversehrt, wandte sich Harry träge um.

„Professor Snape!" rief er vor Überraschung aus, wie es erwartet wurde, und erkannte sofort, daß er nicht in der Lage sein würde den Mann nur mit seiner Magie eingehend zu lesen, entweder er würde den Faden bei der Unterhaltung verlieren oder die kaum sichtbare magische Aura, die ihn umgab. Dennoch, realisierte Harry, daß der Haß jetzt da war. Ein heiß brennendes Feuer der Abscheu, alles davon auf Harry Potter gerichtet.

Das Dunkle Mal würde ein große Hilfe sein, wenn er mit Snape zu tun hatte, aber da es zweifelhaft war, daß Dumbledore selbst gebrandmarkt war, würde er dort noch immer im Dunkeln tappen. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, daß er fähig sein würde Dumbledores Aura während ihrer bevorstehenden Unterhaltung lesen zu können. Er mußte einen Weg finden, die Absichten und möglichen Motive des Mannes herauszufinden, einen Weg die Gefahr abzuschätzen, die von ihm ausging. Es war einfach, sie an der Nase herumzuführen, wenn er ihre Emotionen kannte. Harry mochte nicht sonderlich wie sehr er bereits von der Fähigkeit abhing, aber er wollte sich auch nicht nur auf Vermutungen verlassen. Hogwarts würde hoffentlich bald beendet haben womit es beschäftigt war, so daß Harry seine Magie zurückkriegen konnte.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das Schloß und das Band des Dunklen Mals (und was es wahrscheinlich tun konnte) mußten für eine andere Zeit zur Seite gelegt werden. Er mußte sich entscheiden, wie er den Schleimbolzen in Zukunft händeln wollte. Harry dachte schnell nach. Er konnte ihn nicht frei herumlaufen und ihn alles willkürlich ausschnüffeln lassen. Es war besser ihn auf etwas anzusetzen, daß Harry für ihn vorbereitet hatte, damit er nicht über wichtige Dinge stolperte, bei denen sein Einmischen genausogut das Ende von allem bedeuten konnte. Wie auch immer, es würde nicht wehtun zu testen, ob überhaupt möglich war was Harry vorhatte oder ob er sich etwas anderes überlegen mußte. Als erstes jedoch mußte Harry ihm etwas zurückzahlen. Er brauchte eine Reaktion auf der er aufbauen konnte. Es war einen Versuch wert.

Neville quiekte ängstlich und biß seine Lippen als Snape ihn ins Visier nahm. Seine Augen waren weit und vorsichtig in der Gegenwart seiner größten Angst, doch er hielt sich gut. Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob er so stark sein konnte, wenn er seiner eigenen größten Angst begegnete, obwohl Harry sich nicht allzu sicher war, was es jetzt sein würde. Seine größte Angst konnte nicht Voldemort sein und er zweifelte, daß die Dementoren noch an der Spitze der Liste standen. Vielleicht war es Azkaban oder sogar Dumbledore – oder die Zukunft, der er entgegensteuerte. Es wäre interessant zu wissen wie ein Boggart aussehen würde, sollte das der Fall sein.

Harry räusperte sich, so daß der andere Junge sich geringfügig entspannen konnte, als sich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit Harry zuwandte.

„Neville und ich haben uns bloß über Herbologie unterhalten, Professor," sagte Harry unschuldig genau als Neville ein weiterer Quiekser entschlüpfte. Dieses Mal war die Überraschung in Nevills wortlosem Kommentar eindeutig. Harry hörte es und Snape bestimmt auch, aber letztlich war es egal, ob Snape das kleine Märchen glaubte oder nicht. Nur wegen Neville machte er sich die Mühe. Weder war Harry daran interessiert, noch würde Snape es sein nachdem Harry seinen Teil gesagt hatte. Er mußte einfach schnell reden, damit ihn der Professor nicht unterbrach und seine Geschichte mit ein paar kleinlichen Beleidigungen unbrauchbar machte. Immerhin mußte er seinen Standpunkt klarmachen.

„Ja," nickte Harry leidenschaftlich und ließ dem Mann keine Pause ein Wort einzufügen. „Wir haben über Tiere gesprochen. Es gibt einige, die besondere Pflanze wirklich schlimm zurichten. Ich dachte, es wäre gut, die Dinger in Stücke zu schneiden," Harry hob die Schultern als ob er sich entschuldigte, es nicht besser zu wissen, und blickte dem Meister der Kräuterkunde ins Auge, „aber wußten Sie, daß der Schwanz eines Wurms sich von allein bewegen kann, selbst wenn der Körper abgeschnitten ist?" Er hielt den schwarzen, harten Blick nur einen Augenblick länger und linste zwinkernd zu Neville. Das Band des Dunklen Mals schien einen Moment zu verschwinden, ehe es mit Nachdruck zurückkehrte, jede Emotion verzehnfacht.

„Es hat echt Spaß gemacht, mit dir zu plaudern, Neville." Harry lächelte gezwungen. Er wußte, daß ihr Gespräch für jetzt vorbei war.

„Ja," schaffte der verängstigte Junge gerademal herauszupressen während er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Nichtsdestotrotz trat er einen schnell Schritt zurück, da er derjenige war, auf den sich der verbotene, starre Blick über Harrys Kopf hinweg richtete.

„Longbottom!" biß Snape sarkastisch hervor und verzog hämisch das Gesicht als der Junge zusammenzuckte. „Solltest du nicht irgendwo einer Pflanze beim Wachsen zusehen?" Neville schluckte nervös. Was immer er als Antwort zu dieser Frage sagte, wäre offensichtlich die falsche. „Geh topf eine ein, da es scheint, als wäre das die Grenze deiner Fähigkeiten." Das hämische Grinsen weitete sich, als Neville wie festgewurzelt stehenblieb. „Tue es irgendwo anders, Longbottom! Ich will deine Dummheit nicht auch noch zwischen den Klassen ertragen müssen, wenn ich dich gerade aus meinem Unterricht herausbekommen habe." Ein geringschätziges Knurren folgte und Neville, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry, brachte sich so schnell er konnte in Sicherheit. Harry schwieg, aber seine Fäuste ballte sich ohne eigenes Zutun. Er wollte, daß Neville ihn alleinließ, aber er wollte den Jungen nicht unnötig ängstigen.

Die beiden verbleibenden Zauberer folgten dem fliehenden Gryffindor mit entschlossenen Blicken. Erst als Neville um eine Ecke trat und man seine panischen Schritte über die Treppen hasten hören konnte, wandten sich ihre Blicke einander zu, sich gegenseitig abschätzend. Jetzt wo Neville weg war, war es Harry, der jetzt einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Wir haben uns wirklich über Herbologie unterhalten, Professor." Sie hatten es getan. Harry log nicht. Neville hatte ihm immerhin erzählt, daß er Herbologie auf NEWTs Level nehmen würden, also hatten sie an einem Punkt tatsächlich über Herbologie gesprochen, selbst wenn sie gewisse Würmer und ihre Schwänze nicht erwähnt hatten.

„Ach, das habt ihr, Potter?" Snapes Augen waren eiskalt, lediglich Schlitze, in denen der Haß brannte, der sprichwörtliche Abgrund der Verdammnis. Der Haß, der Harry beständig durch das verrückte Band erreichte, brachte ihn beinahe dazu, daß er sich übergeben wollte, die reine Emotion beugte nahezu seine Knie.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, dafür einen Professor anzulügen, weitere zehn Punkte, dafür einen anderen Schüler in deine Dummheiten zu verwickeln, und noch einmal zwanzig Punkte Abzug dafür, daß du nicht realisierst, wenn du erwischt wurdest, Potter!"

Harry unterdrückte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Gryffindor mußte inzwischen um die hundert Punkte im Negativen sein – er versuchte mitzuzählen – und alles wegen Harry. Seine Miene unter Kontrolle bringend, bevor Snape realisierte das er sich um Hauspunkte nicht wirklich schehrte, schluckte er jegliche unangebrachten Kommentare und entschied sich stattdessen sich ungerechtfertigt bestraft zu fühlen. Trotzdem, es würde interessant sein wie seine Freunde ihm gegenüber auf die negative Spitzennote reagierten. Vielleicht wäre es daraufhin nicht mehr ganz so gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schlagartig durchbohrten die zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen des Meisters für Kräuterkunde, dessen Augen wie bösartige schwarze Perlen glommen, die in Ärger weit geöffneten des Jungen mit verstörender Wildheit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog der Mann den kaum protestierenden Jungen vom gut übersichtichen Teil des Korridors hinein in eine andere dunkle Ecke, die er höchst wahrscheinlich oft nutzte, um, wenn auf der Jagd nach Störenfrieden, Schülern aufzulauern, die nach dem Zapfenstreich noch durch die Gänge stromerten.

„Und jetzt rede!" Der Mann ließ den Jungen nicht los und hielt sich mit knapper Not davon zurück ihn zu schütteln bis ihm das Genick brach; und genau das war die Reaktion auf die Harry wartete. Es war gut, daß sich der Mistkerl an das erinnerte was Voldemort ihn so viele Jahre zuvor gesagt hatte – direkt bevor er ihn schwören ließ, Schweigen zu bewahren. Es ließ hoffen, daß sich Snape auch an all die anderen Zeiten erinnerte, an denen er Geheimnisse für sich behalten hatte. Hoffentlich würde es das für Harry einfacher machen, sich in Zukunft mit dem Bastard auseinanderzusetzen – oder es wäre zumindest weniger wie einen tobenden Hippogreifen zu handhaben.

„Worüber?" Verwirrt aber noch wütender darüber, wie er herumgestoßen wurde, stand der Gryffindor stramm während er versuchte sich aus dem klauengleichen Griff zu befreien, der ihn auf den Zehen balancieren ließ, ohne den Mann tatsächlich berühren zu müssen.

Snape sollte sich die Zeit nehmen über die Möglichkeiten nachzudenken. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, daß Harry nicht über wirkliche Würmer gesprochen hatte. Bevor Harry den nächsten Schritt machte, mußte sich der Mann erstmal abkühlen; obwohl es auch eine Art wäre sich an Snape zu rächen, ihn aufzustacheln bis der Bastard letztlich die Kontrolle verlor, die er so sehr zu schätzen schien. Vielleicht würde Harry das später tun, wenn die Konversation mit dem Direktor erledigt war und nur wenn die anderen Schüler, vorzugsweise von allen vier Häusern, zuschauten. Jetzt war es jedoch Zeit für ein anderes Thema.

„Meinen Sie die Zauberer in den roten Roben?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprach weiter ehe Snape verneinen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht viel über die Männer, Sir. Sie waren auch da." Harry neigte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Ich meine, meine Sicht gab nicht soo viel her." Harry blinzelte unschuldig, anscheinend vollkommen unwissend was er gerade preisgab. Snape sah nicht überrascht aus, aber er ließ von Harrys Robe ab und der Haß der durch das Band wogte, wandelte sich zu Verwirrung bevor es in Argwohn wechselte. So ein kleines Wort und so gewaltige Konsquenzen. Harry seufzte.

„Professor?" Er fragte behutsam, nur allzu gewahr, daß der Mann jeden Moment explodieren konnte. Es kam wohl nicht oft vor, daß der Bastard sich davon abhielt den zu beleidigen, mit dem er gerade sprach.

„Du hast sie zuvor schon gesehen?" Snapes Stimme klang mühevoll beherrscht, die Spitze seines Messers ritzte bereits Harrys Hals. Harry bestaunte wie der Mistkerl es schaffte relativ gelangweilt über ihre Unterhaltung zu wirken, während er aussah als hätte er etwas Übles geschluckt.

„Hä?" Harry blickte sehr verwirrt drein. „Oh! Die Vision? Ja, Sir," sagte er eifrig mit widerspiegelndem Stolz (aber nicht zu viel) – Snape würde nicht denken er wäre doof sondern hirntot wenn Harry es übertrieb. Der Junge zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Es war eine alte, Professor." Sein Gesicht zeigte genau was der Kräutekundemeister zu sehen erwartete. Märtyrertum vom Feinsten.

Die große Nase des Mannes runzelte sich in Abscheu, als der idiotische Junge ihn anstierte als erwartete er für sein Leiden gelobt zu werden. Der Bengel war nicht sechszehn sondern sechs, selbst wenn es schien als wäre er aus diesem krankhaft süßen Kindergesicht herausgewachsen.

„Warum hast du früher nichts davon gesagt, du unverschämtes Gör?" Snape kam wieder über ihn, Langeweile plötzlich verschwunden, als Harry ihn einfach dümmlich anblinzelte. „Du unmögliches, undankbares Kind! Erkennst du nicht das wir im Krieg sind? Trägst du einen Strohhaufen oder einen Kopf auf deinen Schultern?" Der Mann feuerte eine Frage nach der anderen und schaffte es dabei irgendwie in Größe zuzunehmen. Wie machte er das? Harry wich an die Wand zurück bevor er sich erinnerte, Gryffindor zu sein und dasselbe tat und ehrliche Rechtschaffenheit hervorsickern ließ (oder in Snapes Augen die typische Dummheit, die Gryffindors oft zeigten).

„Sie haben nicht gefragt, Sir," stellte Harry gleichgültig inmitten des sehr uninformativen Geschwafels fest und verzog das Gesicht. „Es ist nicht mein Fehler, daß niemand daran dachte; und ich wußte nicht, daß es wichtig war."

„Eine weitere armselige Entschuldigung dafür, nicht sonderlich helle zu sein, nicht wahr, Potter? Das sind weitere zehn Punkte." Harry blitzte ihn energisch an und biß sich auf die Lippen. Snape mußte einen wirklich schlimmen Tag haben. Seine Beleidigungen ließen die gewöhnliche Farbkraft missen und seine Gründe, um Punkte abzuziehen, waren in der Vergangenheit schon besser gewesen.

„Es ist egal, Sir. Ich hatte die Vision gleich nachdem ich zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt war, falls es eine Vision war."

Mit einem jähen Stoß schob Severus Snape den Jungen ein gutes Stück weg von sich, denn er konnte sich wirklich schwer davon abhalten, das Kind zu erdrosseln. Mit einem haßerfüllten Blick änderte er sein Vorhaben, packte den Jungen hart am Kragen und schritt vorwärts, den undankbaren Bengel dorthin zerrend wo er seit dem Frühstück hätte sein sollen.

„Hey!" Harry versuchte sich aus dem Griff herauszuwinden. „Laß mich los!" Snape würdigte ihn nicht einmal mit einem Blick. Er zog den Jungen noch ein bißchen schneller hinter sich her als zuvor.

„Die Zauberer haben eh nur rumgestanden und nichts getan," verteidigte er sich ungehalten, als er sich selbst zu den Treppen abgeschleppt fühlte. Grumpig kreuzte der Junge die Arme vor der Brust.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig, Potter?" Snape fragte in gefährlich leiser Stimme, während er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. Ein Anzeichen von Ungläubigkeit flüsterte durch das Band, daß sie teilten. Snape kannte wohl nicht viele Leute, die närrisch genug waren, um ihm offen zu widersprechen – oder schlimmer, sich einen Scherz erlaubten. Harry merkte, daß er nur ein kleines bißchen mehr als einen Kopf kürzer war als der gehässige Mistkerl, nicht so wie früher, wenn er kaum zur Taille des Bastards reichte ohne einen steifen Nacken zu bekommen.

„Nein, Sir." Murmelte Harry wütend und wich einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte sich von allein nicht viel weiter bewegen, denn die Faust des Professors hielt ihn unnachgiebig. „Warum würde ich das tun, Sir?" Harry lächelte insgeheim, ein beleidigter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Für jetzt lief alles nach Plan.

„Ich bin nicht gut auf Lügen zu sprechen, Potter!" spuckte der Mann aus und hielt sein Verlangen den dicken Schädel des Bengels gegen die nächste Wand zu hämmern eisern zurück. Er mußte schluckte, wenn er sich Potters Gesicht vorstellte, sollte er das ernsthaft tun. Wie dem auch sei, der Junge sah ehrlich überrascht aus.

„Wirklich?" überlegte Harry laut, während er gedankenvoll sein Kinn kratzte, ohne Notiz zu nehmen von den gewalttätigen Bildern, die durch den Kopf seines Professors geisterten. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß wir endlich etwas finden, daß wir gemeinsam haben – nach fünf Jahren – und auch noch etwas so Grundsätzliches wie das. Erstaunlich." Ungläubig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und der Sarkasmus war diesmal offensichtlich, und obwohl seine Stimme scherzhaft schien, verrieten seine Augen seine Ernsthaftigkeit.

Snape fletschte die Zähne und in seinen Augen blitzte ein gefährlicher Funke als er den Jungen beobachtete. Als er nicht fand was er suchte, knurrte er etwas Unverständliches und wirbelte herum. Er weigerte sich über den Idioten Potter nachzudenken. Kraftvoll, seine Roben blähten sich hinter him, raste Snape weiter, zu Harrys Neid vollkommen lautlos. Snape ließ in keinem Augenblick von Harry ab, so daß der Junge mit bedeutend weniger Eleganz hinter ihm her stolperte.

„Laß uns sehen, was der Direktor zu dieser Heldentat zu sagen hat, Potter." Harry seufzte und atmete tief durch. Er mußte wirklich gut schauspielern, um Dumbledore aus seinen Sachen rauszuhalten. Hoffentlich blieb Tom während des Gesprächs ruhig, obwohl Harry nicht glaubte, daß der ehemalige Lord sehr mögen würde, was immer Dumbledore aus einer Information wie dieser fabrizierte – oder sogar ohne. Harry verhielt sich still während ihres unbequemen Gangs hinauf zum Büro des alten Manns und versuchte nichts zu vergessen und im Kopf zu behalten, was in Kürze geschehen würde.

Direkt bevor Harry grob in das Büro des Direktors gestoßen wurde, hatte er einen fatalistischen letzten Gedanken. Er hoffte mit aller Kraft, daß Tom wenigstens ein bißchen Selbsterhaltungstrieb in sich hatte. Harry hätte ihm geraten still zu sein und es diesmal auch zu bleiben. Falls Tom sich unsichtbar machen konnte wäre das jetzt der Moment es zu tun. Harry wollte nicht, daß der Direktor herausfand, wo sich Voldemort versteckte? Wollte Tom?


	27. Kapitel 26 : Allmächtige Direktoren

**Kapitel 26 –**** Allmächtige Direktoren**

Albus Dumbledore spielte müßig mit einem Limonendrops, er zwirbelte ihn um seine knorrigen Finger herum wie eine Münze. Doch er sah nicht aus wie ein liebevoller Großvater, sein Gesicht eine leere Maske der Konzentration. Ausnahmsweise war kein Funkeln in seinen Augen und sein Verstand machte Überstunden. Vielleicht war es, weil niemand da war, um ihn zu beobachten; gleichermaßen war aber auch möglich, daß ihm einfach stank, daß Harry Potter letztendlich aus seiner Abhängigkeit nach Führung durch seine Älteren – nämlich ihn selbst – herausgewachsen war. Endlich schien der Junge auf niemandes Meinung als seine eigene zu hören, wenn es Dinge seines Lebens betraf. Zugegeben, es war ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um sich auf niemanden zu verlassen, aber es schien, als gerieten die Dinge endlich in Bewegung, wenn auch anders als der Direktor vorausgesehen und geplant hatte.

Nachdenklich fügte Albus Dumbledore einen weiteren Drops zu dem hinzu, mit dem er bereits beschäftigt war und zwirbelte beide schneller als zuvor. Auf diese Art und Weise hielt er seine Finger flexibel für seinen Zauberstab. Bestimmt würde er die Fähitkeit bald benötigen, wenn die Dinge weiter in dieser verstörenden Geschwindigkeit voranschritten.

Albus war gewarnt worden, daß sich etwas dramatisch ändern wüde. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß es völlig neue Gruppierungen von Zauberern dazu bringen würde, sich zu offenbaren, jeder einzelne von ihnen ausgestattet mit Kräften, die möglicherweise seinen eigenen gleichkamen – oder stärker noch, wenn er den Berichten Glauben schenkte.

Albus hatte einen Verdacht, wer diese neuen Spieler eventuell sein könnten, aber ihm fehlte noch immer die Bestätigung und ohne die konnte er nichts tun. Selbst wenn sein Informant bekräftigte was Albus für höchstwahrscheinlich hielt, könnte er nichts anderes tun als zu versuchen, den Schaden zu begrenzen und weitere Zwischenfälle zu verhindern, denn er selbst hatte keinen Zugang zu den ... Ressourcen der Zauberer. Ob er nun richtig lag mit seiner Vermutung oder nicht, es wäre einfach eine Erleichterung Bescheid zu wissen. Traurig genug war jedenfalls, daß sein einziger Informant, der vielleicht hätte wissen können was vor sich ging, zur selben Zeit verschwand zu der die unvorstellbare magische Eruption über die Welt rollte und jedes magische Wesen bis in den Kern erschütterte. Die Erfahrung hatte auch Albus Dumbledore gehörig durchgeschüttelt.

Wenn er zur Kenntnis nahm, daß die magische Explosion mit Harry Potters Verschwinden zusammentraf, war es zuviel, das gleichzeitig geschah; und Albus Dumbledore glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Es war ein Mangel an Voraussicht, daß Albus nicht daran gedacht hatte, seinen Informanten zu fragen, ob er etwas über die Geschehnisse am Lingusterweg wußte, solange er noch in seiner Reichweite war. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Es ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und die selbstauferlegte Bürde auf seinen Schultern ein wenig schwerer werden, denn wenn er recht hatte, dann mußte die Zaubererwelt von nun an in einer neuen Liga spielen – und es war nicht die andere Mannschaft, die in ihren nahenden Begegnungen die Schwächeren sein würden. Es gab nicht viel, daß die Zaubererwelt gegen diese Zauberer in den Kampf schicken konnte. Albus selbst hätte Mühe mehr zu tun, als dort einzuspringen, wo er am meisten benötigt würde, alles in allem nicht sehr viel Hilfe. Falls Voldemort diese geheimnisvollen Zauberer – Rote Roben, wie sein Spion und Tränkemeister sie Mangels eines realen Namens betitelte – auf seiner Seite hatte, könnte es gut sein, daß die Zaubererwelt den Krieg bereits verloren hatte.

Er hoffte wirklich, daß der Junge etwas Licht in die ganze Sache bringen konnte. Albus mußte wissen, was vor sich ging. Er mußte seine Pläne anpassen und die Zaubererwelt vorbereiten. Für einige würde es ein größerer Schock werden als für andere; aber als erstes mußte er dringendere Dinge erledigen, selbst wenn diese nicht notwendigerweise für das Schicksal der Welt wichtiger waren.

Harry Potters OWL-Resultate lagen vor ihm. Der Junge hatte sich zum größten Teil gut geschlagen, obwohl nicht besonders. Seine Noten waren keineswegs überdurchschnittlich, aber auch nicht unterdurchschnittlich – größtenteils. Was Albus am meisten überrascht hatte, war die miserable Note, die der Junge in Kräuterkunde bekommen hatte. Er hätte gedacht, daß Harry besser sein würde, nach all dem Gerede, daß er nach der Schule Auror werden wollte. Der Direktor seufzte. Er konnte nichts tun, außer auf Harry zu warten, damit er sich selbst erklärte – falls der Junge willens war mit ihm zu sprechen.

Manchmal, in letzterer Zeit öfter als nicht, fühlte Albus wie ihn sein Alter einholte. Außer acht lassend, daß dieser Sommer den Jungen auf eine Weise beschäftigt gehalten hatte, die keiner von ihnen hätte vorhersehen können, hatte Albus gehofft, daß Harry Zeit gefunden haben würde, um während der Wochen fern von Hogwarts über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken und sein Temperament bedenklich abzukühlen. Das der Junge seinen Direktor rundheraus ignorierte, ließ jedoch auf etwas anderes schließen. In gutem Gewissen konnte Albus nicht sagen, daß er in Harrys Lage nicht genauso gehandelt hätte. Wenn er geglaubt hätte, daß jemand so wichtige Informationen wie die Prophezeiung vor ihm verschwieg, hätte Albus sie zum Weinen gebracht bis sie schworen niemals wieder etwas auch nur annähernd Ähnliches zu tun.

Seit dem letzten Jahr war Albus mehr als einmal nach der Prophezeiung gefragt worden, aber er war fest geblieben. Ausgenommen er selbst kannte niemand bis auf Harry den vollständigen Inhalt. Einigen Ordensmitgliedern hatte er es natürlich sagen müssen, aber die waren zum Schweigen verpflichtet und würden niemals fähig sein selbst Hinweise zu geben. Er hoffte, daß der Junge genug Vernunft besaß, das Wissen auf Menschen zu begrenzen, die sein absolutes Vertrauen genossen. Albus hätte es vorgezogen, wenn er das Wissen auch von dem Jungen hätte zurückhalten können.

Müde wandte sich der Mann um und blickte durch die hohen, bogenförmigen Fenster. Er war sich sicher, daß die Scheiben ohne Magie bereits vor einiger Zeit zerbrochen wären. Eine Wand aus Dunkelheit drückte sich gegen das uralte Schloß und Albus konnte den Sturm bedrohlich um die Türme heulen hören. Es schien als hätte die Nacht einige Stunden früher begonnen, kein gutes Omen, falls man an solche glaubte.

Der Direktor wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem tobenden Sturm ab, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Fawkes sich auf seiner Stange streckte, seine Federn noch konzentrierter putzte, als versuchte er beschäftigt auszusehen für den kommenden Besucher. Einen Herzschlag später ließ ihn das Schloß wissen, daß jemand den Wasserspeier passierte, der den Eingang seines Büros bewachte.

Es war lediglich ein sanftes Kribbeln der Magie, das durch seinen Körper rann, nicht viel für eine Warnung, aber Hogwarts war schließlich nur ein Gebäude (gewiß erfüllt mit Magie, aber nichtsdestotrotz von menschlichen Händen erbaut). Albus erlebte dieses Kribbeln immer wenn jemand auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Büro war. Was auch immer für Magie das Schloß hielt, es war genug, damit der gegenwärtige Direktor den schnellsten Weg zu einem bestimmten Ort fand, es führte ihn die kürzeste Route hinab zu dem Ort, an dem er sein sollte, und die meisten der zahllosen Portraits waren einverstanden, ihm zu helfen, wann sie konnten.

Albus holte tief Atem. Es war Zeit wieder Direktor zu sein, Zeit zu sehen, ob seine Art und Weise mit Harry Potter noch immer funktionierte, oder ob er sich etwas anderes ausdenken mußte, um ihn davon abzuhalten über Bord zu gehen. Die Fehler, die er bei dem Jungen gemacht hatte, konnte er nicht ungeschehen machen so sehr er wünschte einige Dinge ändern zu können – jedoch wohl nicht die Dinge, von denen alle annahmen er würde sie ändern. Was immer Harry oder sonst jemand glaubte, er liebte den Jungen als gehörte er zu seiner Familie, und dennoch, seine Gefühle änderten nicht die Rolle des Jungen in diesem Krieg oder sein Schicksal. So sehr es ihn schmerzte, Albus würde dafür sorgen, daß Harry nicht vor seiner Zukunft davonrannte. Der Bedarf der Welt war größer als Albus Dumbledores Bedürfnis – oder sein Recht – den Jungen fern und sicher von allem zu halten.

Mit mehr Selbstvertrauen und weniger Zweifel betreffend seiner eigenen Entscheidungen würde der Junge in einen außergewöhnlichen Jungen man heranwachsen, der, mit Erfahrung, jeden auf seinem Weg zur Größe übertreffen würde. Wie auch immer seine Zensuren aussahen, Harry war keiner unter tausend anderen. Seine Noten waren das einzige Durchschnittliche an dem Jungen und die Tatsache ließ Albus jedes Jahr aufs Neue rätseln, denn er wußte, daß Harry viel mehr tun konnte, selbst wenn der Junge niemals zu denen gehörte, die das Lernen übers Leben stellte.

Nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen waren mächtig genug, um die Quellen der Magie und des Verstandes zu sehen, auf die andere zugreifen konnten, setzten sie ihr ganzes Sein für etwas ein. Es mußte schwerer sein für Harry den Pfad zu erkennen, den seine Zukunft nehmen konnte. Es war immer schwerer in einen Spiegel zu blicken und zuzugeben was da war. Es war traurig, daß nicht mehr Menschen Harrys Schicksal erkannten – nicht einmal Harry selbst (oder er wollte es einfach nicht). Der Junge hatte den Hang Dinge zu vergessen, an die er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Auf der anderen Seite tendierte er dazu sich Dinge ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die besser in Vergessenheit gerieten. Es war nicht notwendigerweise eine gute Art mit dem Leben zurecht zu kommen. Albus hoffte – für Harry – daß der Junge es mit der Zeit lernen würde; und das ihm genug Zeit zum Lernen blieb.

Während des Willkommensfests hatte Albus den Jungen im Auge behalten. Aus der Entfernung hattte er nicht viel sehen können, bis auf das Harry gut genährt aussah und in allgmein besserer Verfassung war als die Jahre zuvor.

Dennoch, als der Junge in sein Büro trat, erkannte Albus sofort, daß Harry eine dramatische Wandlung unterlaufen hatte – nicht so sehr in seiner Erscheinung, aber in seinem Verhalten. Die Art wie er sich hielt, wie er den Raum musterte (zielsicher und mit Selbstvertrauen, wie er immer hätte sein sollen) Harry schaffte es gleichzeitig mehr und weniger wie ein Gryffindor auszusehen als zuvor, um Severus' Angewohnheit, seinen Schülern sogenannte Hausqualitäten anzuheften, aufzunehmen – nicht daß er es ihm gesagt hätte oder plante es ihm zu sagen. Bei einigen Dingen war es gut sie zu wissen, aber man behielt sie besser für sich. Es reichte aus zu wissen, daß Harry Dinge anders handhaben konnte als sich mit dem Kopf voran in Gefahr zu stürzen wenn er mußte. Albus war niemand, der sich darüber beschwerte, immerhin lebte er seine Slytherinseite ganz gut aus, wenn die Situation es verlangte.

Der Junge schien noch immer neugierig, doch zurückhaltender darin. Er wußte jetzt, daß die Antwort zu manchen Fragen jenseits dessen sein konnte, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Das Harry noch wütend über ihn war, war ziemlich offensichtlich, und obwohl Albus es als Tatsache akzeptiert hatte, tat es nicht weniger weh, ließ aber keine Fragen offen, daß die alte Art und Weise mit Harrys umzugehen nicht mehr funktionieren würde.

Es verwirrte ihn, daß Harry überhaupt erschienen war. Doch das Rätsel löste sich selbst, als Severus – einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck absoluten Widerwillens und... Zweifels auf seinem Gesicht – lautlos hinter dem Jungen in den Raum schlich. Albus würde nicht bis zum Abendessen warten müssen, bis Harry zu ihm kam oder er die Hausleiterin wieder nach ihm schickte, was Harry eine Strafarbeit verschafft hätte. Minerva nahm Mangel an Respekt gegenüber Albus Dumbledore nicht auf die leichte Schulter.

„Ich danke dir, Severus," nickte Albus ihm zu. Vielleicht wäre es gut den Meister der Kräutertränke für wenigstens einen Teil des Gesprächs dabei zu haben. Seine Gegenwart machte es für Harry mit Sicherheit schwerer seine Gedanken bei der Sache zu halten und vielleicht öffnete sich sein Mund so viel ungehinderter. Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Geste deutete er dem Mann zu bleiben und ignorierte die Grimasse auf Harrys Gesicht. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war sicher an Ort und Stelle, als er sich dem Jungen zuwandte.

Für den Anfang ließ er Harry warten und musterte ihn auf eine Art, die er jedem von Bedeutung zukommen ließ, offensichtlich und anscheinend ohne jegliche Raffinesse ließ es jeden noch unbehaglicher fühlen. Unwillkürlich dachte man Dinge, die man womöglich falsch gemacht hatte, sicher, daß man jeden Moment für seine Fehler zur Rechenschaft gezogen würde. Seufzer der Erleichterung waren keine Seltenheit, wenn Albus gerade das nicht tat, dennoch waren die meisten während des folgenden Gesprächs mit dem Direktor bedeutend umgänglicher und mehr als einmal löste Albus' Herangehensweise träge Zungen – leider jedoch niemals die seines Meisters für Kräutertränke.

Interessiert beobachtete der jüngere Mann das Vorgehen vone einer Ecke aus. Er fragte sich gewiß warum Albus plötzlich die Art und Weise änderte, wie er mit dem Jungen umging – und sicherlich wußte Severus was das bedeutete, wenigstens teilweise, da er dabei zu sein schien, seine Überraschung hinter einer Maske schlecht erduldeter Langeweile zu verstecken. Natürlich war der Gedanke in Harry Potter irgendetwas anderes als ein Ärgernis zu sehen neu für den Tränkemeister, ein Hindernis auf seinem Weg, ein Hindernis auf seinem Weg, wohin auch immer der führte.

Der Junge wußte nicht, daß Albus nur ihm Ebenbürtige – oder Höhergestellte – auf diese Art begrüßte, Freunde und Feinde gleichermaßen. Mit Sicherheit würde niemand der es wußte Harry, der diesen Status rasch zu erreichen schien – falls er ihn nicht bereits innehatte – was es beinhaltete. Selbstverständlich hatte er Harry während der vergangenen Jahre nicht weniger unter ständiger Beobachtung gehalten, er hatte lediglich versucht, dem Jungen – und Kindern im Allgemeinen – ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit zu vermitteln, während er ihn unbemerkt im Auge behielt.

Es freute Albus ungemein, daß er endlich damit Erfolg hatte, Severus für eine neue Art des Denkens zu öffnen, selbst wenn es wahrscheinlich Jahre dauerte, bis Wurzeln schlugen. Er respektierte den jüngeren Mann sehr, aber die Blindheit wenn es irgendetwas betraf, daß mit Potter zu tun hatte – sei es James oder Harry oder ein Muggel, der unglücklich genug war, denselben Namen zu tragen – ließ jeglichen Verstand, den der Mann normalerweise besaß, geradewegs aus dem Fenster fliegen.

Albus war der Meinung, daß es sehr ermüdend war, Gefühle über einen so langen Zeitraum so heiß und lebendig zu halten. Es war kein Wunder, daß Severus ständig eine so ungesunde Miene zur Schau stellte. Er brauchte all seine Energie, um den Haß stark genug zu aufrecht zu erhalten, um sich bei jeder Gelegenheit wieder und wieder darüber auszulassen. Natürlich hing Albus genug am Leben, um kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Mehr als einmal dachte er, daß Severus lang genug in seinem Elend und Selbstmitleid gelebt hatte, doch solange es ihm half seine bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten als Spitzel beizubehalten, würde Albus nichts dagegen tun, nicht solange das Schicksal der Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht war.

Währenddessen kam Harry nicht so gut wie Severus damit klar so offensichtlich gemustert zu werden, aber dann, der Junge hatte nicht lange Jahre Praxis hinter sich. Er war in keinster Weise daran gewöhnt, wie Albus ihm Ebenbürtige behandelte – oder auch gefährliche Narren, die von sich selbst glaubten, ihm gleichrangig zu sein. Die Augen des Jungen verdunkelten sich, als er nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, doch er stand still als ihm bewußt wurde was er tat. Albus schmunzelte gutgelaunt als wäre er sich der Unterströmung, die in der anwachsenden Spannung im Raum offenbar war, nicht gewahr. Es war für jeden der auch nur halbwegs in der Funktionsweise zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen bewandert war spürbar. Mit einem übermäßig fröhlichen Lächeln zog Albus Dumbledore einen Beutel mit Limonendrops aus dem Nichts und entschied, seinen Tränkemeister bleiben und fürs erste beobachten zu lassen und dem Jungen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.

„Hättest du gern einen Limonendrops, Harry?" fragte der Direktor liebenswürdig. Enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelnd steckte er sich selbst einen in den Mund, wenn der Junge etwas zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorpresste, das er als das „Nein!" nahm, als daß es sicherlich gedacht war. So viel Wut in einem Kind, und nichts was er tun konnte.

„Sir?" Harry mochte die Art und Weise, auf die ihn der Direktor anstarrte überhaupt nicht, obwohl es Snape ziemlich zu amüsieren schien, falls irgendetwas den kaltherzigen Bastard amüsieren konnte.

„Ah, ja." Der alte Mann deutete auf einen Stuhl. "Nimm Platz, Harry. Mach es dir bequem."

Harry warf einen Blick dorthin, wo der Tränkemeister stand und ihn beobachtete. Als er den düsteren, abschätzenden Augen begegnete, verzerrte sich die ehemals ausdruckslose Maske in ein Gesicht, daß Voldemort stolz machen würde. Harry blinzelte und sah schnell weg. Er wollte nicht folgen wohin der Gedanke führte; aber er setzte sich schließlich hin.

„Ich nehme an, du warst gestern ein wenig damit beschäftigt, dich einzuleben, Harry?" gab ihm der Direktor eine Entschuldigung.

"Ähm... ja, Sir. Ich schätze das war ich." Der Gryffindor griff die Armlehne fester, seine Augen bewegten sich von einem Ende des Raumes zum anderen, begegneten aber weder dem fragenden Blick des Direktors, noch dem forschenden Blick des gehassten Tränkemeisters.

„Ich habe ziemlich lange auf dich gewartet, Harry." Der Junge krümmte sich ob der offenen Enttäuschung in der Stimme des alten Mannes.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir," sprach Harry leise, bevor er lebhafter vorwärts drängte. „Ich war wirklich müde. Ich dachte nicht, daß Sie es schätzen würden, wenn ich in Ihrem Büro einschliefe, Sir." – obwohl es für den alten Mistkerl ein Verhör mit Legilimentik um vieles erleichtert hätte und es Harry erschwert hätte zu merken, was vor sich ging. Jetzt war es anders, aber natürlich hatte der verrückte Kauz keine Ahnung von Harrys Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik. Harry würde sein Gesichtsausdruck um nichts in der Welt vermissen wollen, wenn ihn der Augenblick der Erkenntnis traf. Selbstverständlich mußte Harry sichergehen, daß dieser feine Augenblick nicht allzu früh vorüberzog und auch nur wenn Harry wollte, daß seine Fähigkeiten bekannt würden. Es war bestimmt eine Überraschung für den Direktor; hoffentlich aber nicht heute.

Sich verstörend des niemals schwankenden Blicks Dumbledores und den brennenden kohlschwarzen Augen in seinem Rücken bewußt, war Harry schnell dabei, sich in das zurückzuzwingen, von dem er als ‚Gryffindor-Muster' dachte. Es war nicht einfach sich zwischen diesen beiden Männern zu behaupten, aber er würde tot zu ihren Füßen fallen, bevor er zuließ, daß sie mit ihm taten, wie es ihnen gefiel. Dieses Jahre würde es Dumbledore sein, der Harrys Spiel spielte, nicht andersherum. Sie würden früh genug feststellen wie sehr er es mochte, während des ganzen Spiels mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Tisch zu liegen – im übertragenen Sinn.

Harry war klar, daß er sich zwischen ihnen in bedeutendem Nachteil befand, und von dem Moment an, in dem Snape ihn in das Büro geschoben hatte, spürte er, daß etwas nicht stimmte, eine auf irgendeine Weise wichtige Sache, etwas Bedeutsames. Der Grund für das juckende Gefühl zwischen seinen Schulterblättern traf ihn nur jetzt, wenn seine Gedanken in eine Richtung wanderten, in die er sie nicht wandern lassen wollte. Als erstes glaubte Harry, daß es der Tränkemeister sein mußte, der Löcher in seinen Rücken starrte – oder versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen – was ihn aufhorchen ließ, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, daß den starren Blick des Bastards zu einer zweitrangigen Sache herabsinken ließ.

Obwohl das Schloß irgendwie Harrys Fähigkeit genommen hatte, die Magie zu sehen, war der diffuse Schatten der Aura eines Zauberers noch immer etwas erkenntlich, wenn er genug Konzentration aufbrachte. Jetzt war es das nicht. Entweder hielt ihn das Schloß zum Narren – schon wieder, oder Dumbledore hatte keine Aura – obwohl er eine haben mußte! Selbst Voldemort hatte eine Aura, wenigstens solange der Bastard noch einen Körper um das dunkle Loch hatte, das seine Seele war.

Schluckend versuchte Harry auszusehen, als schmolle er, während er sich die Thestrals ins Gedächtnis rief. Die mysteriösen Tiere hatten keine Aura, aber bei ihnen war das in Ordnung – sie waren Tiere, besondere Tiere, aber dennoch. Bei ihnen war Harry überrascht gewesen, aber es hatte sich nichtsdestotrotz natürlich angefühlt. Das hier jedoch... Harry versuchte hinzusehen ohne hinzusehen. Konnte Dumbledore seine Aura beeinflussen? War so etwas möglich? Harry hatte schon früher darüber nachgedacht, seine Aura zu verstecken – als die rotgerobten Zauberer ihn beinahe in ihrem Netz einfingen. Es schien jetzt wirklich möglich zu sein. Voldemort war nicht in der Lage gewesen seine eigene Aura zu ändern – wenigstens wußte Harry darüber nichts... und Tom?

Harry lauschte. Entweder Tom wußte es nicht oder er wollte nicht antworten; letzteres war wahrscheinlicher, obwohl Tom ziemlich beeindruckt und verstört schien von Dumbledores Schau von... was immer. Es wäre nett zu wissen, was es war, daß Tom so beeindruckte. Harry war sich sicher, daß was er von Tom nicht wußte viel mehr war, als das was er wußte; und was er nicht wußte war wahrscheinlich – selbst bei Harrys Glück – viel wichtiger als alles andere. Das Gefühl von Toms Gegenwart war nur ein fernes Prickeln tief in seinem Schädel, aber es sandte Gänsehaut sein Rückgrat hinunter und brachte Harry dazu, sich zu erinnern, wo er war und mit wem.

Harry versuchte Dumbledore zu zu hören. Er war sicher, daß der alte Mann etwas zu sagen hatte – seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber letzlich nahm er einfach nur das Pergament, das der Direktor in seine Richtung schob und ergriff die Gelegenheit in seinen Schoß zu blicken. War das der Grund, warum Dumbledore ihn auf diese verstörende Weise anstarrte? So als wäre er wirklich irre. Die Linien auf dem Pergament in seiner Hand schwammen zusammen. Harry war bloß erleichtert, daß seine Hände nicht zitterten wie seine Welt von Plänen und Wünschen. Was tat er, wenn Dumbledore Auren sehen konnte? Was blieb ihm zu tun, sah er mehr als das? Nicht das Harry irgendetwas ändern konnte, aber er war wirklich erstaunt. Der alte Zwinkerer war in seiner Aura wie die Thestral... aber auch nicht. Es fühlte sich in keinster Weise natürlich an.

Er sah auf, wurde sich des erwartungsvollen Blickes des Direktors bewußt und senkte seinen Blick sofort. Was auch immer der Mann fähig war zu tun oder nicht zu tun, war etwas, worüber er besser zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachdachte. Für den Augenblick mußte Harry sich mit dem Direktor und diesem dämlichen Pergament auseinandersetzen. Letztlich konzentrierte Harry seinen Blick auf die Papierrolle und las, während er versuchte, sich über die Reaktion klar zu werden, die er zeigen sollte. Obwohl die scheinbare Verwirrung, die er bis eben gezeigt hatte ein guter Anfang gewesen zu sein schien. Harrys Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick und er las das Pergament ein weiteres Mal.


	28. Kapitel 27 : Das Spiel beginnt

**Chapter 27 – Das Spiel beginnt**

Es war der erste gute Blick, den Harry auf seine OWL-Resultate erhielt. Alles in allem waren sie nicht so schlecht, trotz Schlafens und was immer sonst zu der Zeit passiert war. Was jedoch in sein Blickfeld viel war die wirklich niedrige Note in Kräuterkunde; und der erste Gedanke der durch seinen Kopf flog, war, daß er nun doch nicht die fünf Seiten voll mit dämlichen Kräutertränken auswendig lernen mußte. Trotzdem hatte Harry gedacht, daß er wenigstens ein bißchen besser abgeschnitten hätte. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern ob ihn während der Prüfung auch etwas unterbrochen hatte. So viel war seitdem geschehen und Harry konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, ob er wirklich versucht hatte, die erforderliche Note zu kriegen oder nicht. Letztlich jedoch tat es nichts zur Sache. Er zweifelte, daß irgendjemand ihn jetzt in Snapes NEWTs-Klasse bringen konnte, nicht mit diesem häßlichen P in seiner Akte. Das erklärte wahrscheinlich warum McGongall mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen. Sie mußte sich wirklich schuldig fühlen, ihn im Stich zu lassen, nachdem sie ihm schon fest versprochen hatte, ihn in diese Klasse zu helfen.

Es schien, als würde er nach allem doch nicht Kräuterkunde besuchen. Glückspilz. Das schaffte zwei Probleme gleichzeitig aus der Welt (eines, von dem er nichts geahnt hatte bis der Steinkasten sich einmischte). Erstens würde Harry nicht übermäßig ertragen müssen, wie Snape ihn köderte; zweitens konnte Harry sich von Snape fernhalten bis er dieses Band unter Kontrolle hatte und diese rasend machenden Gefühle, die durch die Verbindung ständig in seinen Kopf schossen, stoppen konnte.

Das verdammte Band zwischen ihnen war alles andere als bequem, jetzt wo ihn fast beständig irgendetwas hindurch erreichte. Es war ausgesprochen irritierend wenn Harry in der Nähe des Mannes war, und während des Unterrichts würde er mit Sicherheit in Hörweite bleiben müssen; obwohl Harry nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, daß es immer Snape war, der diesen gefühlsgeladenen Ballast sandte. Er fand die unkontrollierbare Magie, die ihm das Schloß genommen hatte, beinahe das bessere Ende des Handels. Sich vorzustellen, daß er Emotionen von allen Todessern bekam, die über diese Erde krauchten, war... kein netter Gedanke. Er war jedoch wirklich dankbar, daß sein Glück diesmal zu seinen Gunsten arbeitete. Zu wissen, daß das Band einseitig war, half gewaltig sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Natürlich war da der kleine Zwischenfall mit Tom in der Winkelgasse – den Snape beobachtet hatte; und der Zeitpunkt, an dem Hogwarts an seiner Magie herumgefummelt hatte und Tom in eine Panik versetzte – was Snape auch mitangesehen hatte. Dämlicher, neugieriger Bastard. Dummes Schloß. Dummer Harry, sich selbst immer wieder in solche Situationen zu bugsieren.

Noch immer der verärgerte Gryffindor, zuckte Harry patzig mit den Schultern, wenn ihn der alte Mann über seine Zensur in Kräuterkunde befragte. „Ich hatte noch einen schlechten Tag, Sir," biß er hervor und erinnerte sich klar daran, wann er zuletzt in diesem Büro gewesen war. „Ich hatte viele von diesen im letzten Jahr." Als sich Dumbledores Gesicht verdunkelte und sich das Funkeln in den Augen trübte, seufzte Harry und blickte schuldbewußt zu seinem Direktor auf.

„Ich schätze, ich war einfach zu nervös, um während des Examens einen klaren Kopf zu behalten," murmelte Harry entschuldigend. „So viel hing davon ab." Niedergeschlagen ließ er seine Schultern hängen und zerknitterte die Ecke des Pergaments. „Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, daß ich es besser gemacht hätte." Es mochte gegen seinen Stolz gehen, ein P in einem Test zu bekommen, für das er wirklich gelernt hatte (falls er gelernt hatte), aber soetwas passierte eben im wirklichen Leben. Er konnte nicht immer Glück haben.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry," Dumbledores Funkeln war mit ganzer Kraft zurückgekehrt. Harry ignorierte das Schnauben aus der Ecke und die gehässige Freude, die ihn durch das Band erreichte, „aber du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, Kräuterkunde auf NEWT-Level zu besuchen."

„Ja, Sir. Ich verstehe." Harry klang bedrückt und er runzelte die Stirn. Die Wortwahl des alten Manns in dieser Sache gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Es wäre nicht fair den anderen Schülern gegenüber." Er hob die Achseln und war ganz der tapfere Gryffindor. „Ich bin sicher, daß ich andere Dinge finde, die ich nach der Schule machen kann. Ich muß mich nur umschauen, jetzt wo ich kein Auror mehr bekommen kann." Harry hatte sowieso kein Zeit für den schmierigen Bastard – wenigstens nicht, um sich anschreien zu lassen. Bis auf einige wenige vorbereitete Treffen wäre Harry weit besser dran, so weit wie möglich Abstand von dem Mann zu halten – natürlich erst, nachdem er den Kerl dazu gebracht hatte, die Dinge auszuschnüffeln mit denen Harry komfortabel war, jedoch nichts das eine Bewandtnis für die Zukunft hatte.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er durfte seine Gedanken nicht wandern lassen. Innerlich gab er sich einen Klaps auf den Schädel. Zurück zum Besuch von Kräuterkunde – oder ‚Nichtbesuch'. Es war kein wirkliches Drama. Vielleicht wäre es im letzten Jahr eins gewesen, aber jetzt? Wenigstens würde Harry weiter weniger Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt kriegen als zuvor. Mehr Zeit zum Lernen war immer willkommen. Harry hatte darüber während der letzten Nacht gegrübelt. Was sollte er tun, wenn – entgegen allem – er es tatsächlich in die Klasse schaffte? Das hier löste das Problem natürlich ziemlich einfach, denn er hatte noch immer keine angemessene Lösung gefunden gehabt.

„Ah!" Dumbledore strahlte ihn an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht notwendigerweise richtig, Harry."

„Was?" hakte der Junge zögerlich nach. Es sollte gegessen sein. Dumbledore sollte sich dem nächsten Thema zuwenden.

„Du kannst noch immer ein Auror werden." Dumbledore lächelte munter, offensichtlich zufrieden damit, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. „Du kannst die erforderlichen NEWTs in einer Studiengruppe – oder einem Kurs – an der Universität für Magie nehmen. Wenn du den normalen Unterricht besuchst, solltest du ausreichend dafür vorbereitet sein. Es wird nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr dauern, um im Stoff aufzuschließen, wenn du dich anstrengst."

Harry wagte es nicht aufzusehen und hielt seinen Blick fest fixiert auf seine OWL-Resultate. Er war sich sicher, daß Dumbledore sich für ein Genie hielt; Snape hatte das nicht kommen sehen – er konnte es vorher nicht gewußt haben, denn Harry wußte, er entzifferte das Band ganz richtig. Der Bastard schien jetzt nicht mehr so schadenfroh, eher noch boshafter. Normale Klasse? Harry brodelte lautlos. Wohl kaum!

Im einfachen Kräuterkundeunterricht zu sitzen war bei weitem schlimmer, als die Klasse auf NEWT-Level zu besuchen. Snape würde jede Chance nutzen, um das P in Harrys Gesicht zu schleudern. Er konnte damit leben – es war erwartet, daß Snape ihn, jedesmal wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, verspottete (dafür, daß er die NEWT-Klasse verfehlt hatte und – schlimmer – dafür, daß er den normalen Unterricht besuchte). Obwohl Harry sich bewußt entschieden hatte, sich nicht ködern zu lassen, wußte er, daß seine Entschlossenheit nicht endloss währte. Er war noch immer ein Mensch und für jeden Menschen gab es einen Punkt, an dem man keine Wahl hatte als zu reagieren. Wenn die Entschlossenheit nicht länger den Hügel hinaufrollen konnte, begann unweigerlich der Weg bergab, um zu zerschmettern, wenn es den Grund erreichte. Sollte Snape seinen Mund einmal zu oft öffnen, würde Harry diesen Punkt sehr schnell erreichen.

Ihre Vergangenheit war nicht für eine friedfertige Zukunft ausgelegt. Selbst in der Winkelgasse war Harry nahe dran gewesen etwas zu sagen oder zu tun – irgendetwas, wenn der Mistkerl seine Zunge freiließ. Harry hatte seine Gefühle nicht so unter Kontrolle wie er es gerne hätte. Die Tatsache war nichts Neues für ihn. Seine Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und den Mann und seine Klassenkameraden in kleine Stücke zu sprengen war sehr real. Obwohl im Fall seine leidenschaftlichere Seite zu kontrollieren Hogwarts geholfen zu haben schien. Es war nicht leicht seinen Gefühlen objektiv gegenüber zu sein, aber Harry fühlte sich jetzt verärgerter als er sich seit dieser schicksalshaften Nacht im Sommer erlaubt hatte. Es schien einfacher zu werden, als für sich zu behalten. Vielleicht konnte er sich öfter mit Snape auseinandersetzen, aber das war nichts, das er im Unterricht testen wollte.

„Normaler Unterricht, Sir?" Dieses Mal kümmerte sich Harry nicht darum seine Grimasse zu verstecken. Er war sicher es war erwartet. Ja. Dumbledores Augen strahlten jetzt sogar noch stärker. Dämlicher alter Sack. Harry verzog die Lippen. „Ich will nicht respektlos sein, Sir, aber ich würde lieber ein ganzes Jahr zu dieser Universität gehen und Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts völlig aufgeben." Harry lächelte leicht. Dumbledore mochte das nicht besonders, aber Snape mochte es.

„Nun, ich glaube Kräuterkunde würde ein Vorteil sein. Immerhin, falls du ein Auror werden möchtest –"

„Natürlich, Direktor. Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewußt," sagte der verärgerte Harry vom letzten Jahr aufgestachelt. „Kräuterkunde ist kein Pflichtfach, oder, Sir?"

„Nein, Harry. Der Unterricht ist nicht kein Erfordernis." Dumbledore seufzte. Er hatte offenbar erkannt, daß es weit schwieriger wäre, Harry dazu zu kriegen, das zu tun was er wollte. „Möchtest du denn nicht zu Kräuterkunde?"

Harry unterdrückte seine Wut mit aller Kraft. Es war in Ordnung wenn der alte Knacker versuchte seinem Bild als verrückter Greis gerecht zu werden, aber niemand würde ihm dieses Schauspiel an Dummheit abkaufen.

„Nein, Sir." Harry atmete tief durch, seine Augen blitzten. "Tatsächlich möchte ich diese Klasse überhaupt nicht nehmen," sagte er mit leichter Erschütterung in der Stimme.

„Ich denke, du solltest es trotz alledem dennoch tun."

„Ich will diese Klasse nicht nehmen, Sir!" Harry weigerte sich rundheraus und warf nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Meister der Kräuterkunde, dessen Gesicht einmal mehr – oder immer noch – eine ausdruckslose Maske war. Wenn Harry jedoch durch das Band linste, war es eindeutig, daß er, für dieses eine Mal, vollkommen – selbst mit Potter – übereinstimmen würde (wäre der Junge nicht dabei gewesen, um zuzuhören).

„Es wird dir dennoch helfen, ein Auror zu werden, Harry." Der Mann steckte einen weiteren Drops in seinen Mund und Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Sir, ich –"

„Für einen Monat, Harry." Dumbledore bewegte schroff seine Hand, um Harrys Einwand zu stoppen. „Falls du nach einem Monat noch immer die Klasse aufgeben möchtest, werde ich dich nicht stoppen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch. Was jetzt? Verhandlung? Eine andere Herangehensweise, um dieselbe Sache zu bekommen) Ein Monat konnte keinen so großen Unterschied machen, oder? Hinter was war Dumbledore her? Harry überlegte rasch, ignorierte die Wut, die ihn durch das Band erreichte, ebenso wie das allwissende Funkeln. Er unterdrückte ein Knurren. Der alte Narr. Was dachte er, daß er tat?

„In Ordnung, Sir. Einen Monat in Kräuterkunde, dann höre ich auf."

„Wenn du dann noch möchtest, Harry."

„Natürlich, Sir." Harry lächelte süßlich. "Nur wenn ich dann noch möchte." Bastard. Was war das mit Dumbledore, daß der alte Kauz ihn immer mit dem ölig glatten Mistkerl von einem Professor zusammensteckte? Was glaubte er zu erreichen, wenn er es wieder und wieder tat? Aber es waren nur vier Unterrichtsstunden, eine pro Woche. Harry würde seine Emotionen zusammennehmen und hoffen ohne schweren Schaden durchzukommen – wie zum Beispiel einen gewissen Schmierschädel in Stücke zu blasen, zusammen mit einem sich ständig einmischenden alten Sack.

„Ich habe nur eine Bedingung, Sir."

„Hast du?" Dumbledore verschluckte beinahe seinen dämlichen Drops.

„Ja, Sir." Harrys Ausdruck war unnachgiebig. Er wartete einen Augenblick das der Trommelwirbel verstummte – bis die Spannung greifbar war. „Ich werde dieses Jahr auf keinen Fall Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde nehmen, welche Gründe für oder gegen es auch gibt." Das sollte die Dinge ordentlich in Bewegung setzen. Überraschung und Verwirrung drang durch das Band. Harry unterdrückte ein leises Lächeln. „Es hat letztes Jahr nicht wirklich geholfen. Ich brauche es nicht mehr."

Harry rückte auf seinem Sitz in eine bequemere Position und sprach sobald der Direktor seinen Mund öffnete. „Ich werde nicht zur... Nachhilfe gehen, Sir." Immerhin konnte Harry nicht tatsächlich Unterricht in Occlumency haben wollen, zu dem Dumbledore ihn versuchen würde zu überreden. Eine Finte für Snape, eine andere für Dumbledore, so daß sie beide beschäftigt waren; und es gab noch immer seine Hausleiterin, die ihm aushelfen konnte, sollte alles andere fehlschlagen.

„Können wir jetzt über meine NEWTs sprechen, Sir? Das ist schließlich, warum Sie mich kommen ließen," verlangte Harry und wedelte ungeduldig mit dem Pergament in seiner Hand. Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle der alte Mann das Thema über Harry und Nachhilfe weiterverfolgen, aber dann gab er nach. Harry zweifelte nicht, daß sie später noch einmal darauf zurückkommen würden, bevor er das Büro verließ.

„Natürlich, Harry." Dumbledore war scheinbar völlig einverstanden.

„Ich würde gern Verzauberungen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Pflanzenkunde und Verwandlungen für meine NEWTs-Level Kurse nehmen," listete Harry auf und blickte währenddessen kein einziges Mal vom Pergament auf. „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte als normale Kurse." Es war sein Glück, daß Harry Hermine zugehört hatte, als sie sich endlos darüber ausgelassen hatte, welche Kurse zu den Pflichtfächern gehörten (Verteidigung und Geschichte) und wieviele NEWTs-Kurse (drei) ein Schüler in Hogwarts mindestens wählen mußte. Harry hätte wirklich gern Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgewählt. Erstens brauchte er es nicht mehr wirklich (Tom hatte ihn mit einem weitgefächerten Wissen in diesem Fach versorgt); und zweitens ließ der Gedanke an den Pfau einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen, der nicht nur mit seiner Art sich zu kleiden zu tun hatte; außerdem konnte Harry nicht weniger Kurse nehmen als die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden. Er wählte lediglich die Kurse, bei denen er die geringsten Probleme haben würde, mit dem Stoff mitzuhalten, ohne Zeit ins Lernen investieren zu müssen.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich dich in diesen Klassen unterbringen kann, Harry. Es ist immerhin ein bißchen spät, um deine Kurse zu wählen." Er blickte durchdringend über seine Brille hinweg, als er das Pergament aus Harrys Hand nahm. „Warum hast du deine Briefe nicht gelesen, Harry? Ich nehme an, du hast sie erhalten."

„Ähm... ja, Sir. Ich hab sie bekommen." Unbehaglich zuckte der Junge die Achseln und begann ein Loch in die Armlehne seines Sitzes zu bohren. „Mir ist nur so viel durch den Kopf gegangen, Sir." Harry blickte den alten Mann an, seine Augen voller Leid. „Ich schätze, ich war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung dafür."

„Das ist verständlich, Harry." Dumbledore nickte, ein trauriges Etwas vermischte sich mit dem Funkeln in seinen Augen, daß schnell zu etwas Bedrohlichem anstieg. Harry wartete mit schmalen Augen.

„Da ist etwas, daß ich dir sagen muß, Harry." Seine Augen jetzt weit geöffnet, versuchte Harry zu erahnen, was jetzt kam. Er hätte jetzt wirklich gern die Aura des alten Kauzes gelesen. Snapes Emotionen waren nur nebensächlich. Harry wußte bereits, daß der Mann ihn bis ins Innerste haßte.

„Es tut mir leid sagen zu müssen, daß du noch immer von Quidditch gebannt bist." Dieses Mal schien es Dumbledore wirklich leid zu tun – die Zufriedenheit, die Harry jedoch durch das Band erreichte, kletterte zu neuen Höhen. Bösartige, gefühllose alte Fledermaus!

Erblassend zögerte Harry nur einen Moment, Schmerz verdrängt von Zorn, ehe er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang, direkt gegen den Schreibtisch des Direktors stoßend, so daß der Tee auf die Papiere verschüttet wurde; aber den Gryffindor kümmerte das nicht.

„Was?! Das Biest kann damit nicht durchkommen! Das ist verrückt! Ich hab nicht das geringste getan! Fliegen ist das einzige, das..." Mit einem schweren Seufzer hielt Harry in seinem Wortschwall inne und blinzelte die Gefühle, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen zurück, entschlossen und mit geballten Fäusten.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Harry, aber ein lebenslanger Bann oder eine Aburteilung nach Askaban – alle solchen Dinge eben – können nur durch den Minister selbst aufgehoben oder geändert werden." Er versuchte entschuldigend auszusehen, aber Harry glaubte nicht, daß irgendetwas, daß der alte Zwinkerer tat (oder unterließ zu tun) ohne Grund geschah... und ohne sein Einverständnis.

Es war das Schnauben des Kräuterkundemeisters im Hintergrund, daß Harry in Bewegung versetzte. Harry starrte mit erstaunlich bissiger Miene zurück und ließ sich zurück in seinen gepolsterten Sitz fallen, holte tief Atem und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er konnte seinen Besen immer noch reiten. In der Mannschaft zu sein, würde sowieso viel zu viel Zeit kosten. Es paßte ihm ganz gut, daß er nicht mehr spielen würde. Wirklich, aber ein lebenslanger Bann... nur wegen dieser dummen Kuh Umbridge und einem Narren von einem Minister. Scheiße!

„Du darfst deinen Feuerblitz natürlich behalten und während der dafür veranschlagten Stunden während der Wochenenden fliegen, wie alle anderen Schüler, die nicht Teil der Quidditch-Mannschaften sind.

Harry sagte nichts, aber sein Kiefer war so fest zusammengepresst, daß seine Zähne anfingen zu schmerzen. Er wurde jetzt wirklich wütend – und versuchte es nicht zu sein. Er konnte seinen Feuerblitz behalten? Hatter der Mann vollständig den Verstand verloren? Natürlich würde er seinen Feuerblitz behalten, er würde ihn behalten, selbst wenn es das einzige war, daß Voldemort töten konnte. Er verzog das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich würde Harry es in diesem Fall weggeben. Aber wirklich! Ihm war erlaubt seinen Feuerblitz zu behalten!

„Vielen Dank, Sir," presste Harry höflich hervor, versuchte aber nicht das Blitzen seiner Augen zu verbergen. Er wünschte wirklich, daß er das Büro einmal mehr zerstören konnte. Dummer alter Mann. „Ich würde meinen Besen wirklich gern behalten. Es ist das erste, was Si... Sirius mir... jemals geschenkt hat." Der Stotterer beim Namen seines Patenonkel war nicht sehr falsch, als er dem alten Zwinkerer den Köder hinwarf, auf den er gewartet hatte, seit Snape ihn so zuvorkommend zu seinem Büro begleitet hatte. Es war Zeit zum Kern der Sache zu kommen. Der Mann ging ihm auf die Nerven und Harry wußte nicht, wie lange er sein Denken ruhig und ihnen ein Schritt halten konnte – selbst wenn es nur ein oder zwei Zentimeter waren.

Dumbledore schien für einen Moment nachzudenken, dann musterte er Harry mit offener Sorge.

„Wie fühlst du über deine Patenonkel? Über Sirius?" fragte er leise und Harry dachte, daß die Männer hören mußten, wie seine Zähne knirschten. War der alte Mann nicht ein neugieriger alter Mann? Eckte er nie bei jemandem an, um zu wissen wann es unhöflich war, jemanden weiter auszufragen? Er sollte etwas Verständnis dafür haben zu wissen wenn er aufhören sollte. Harry lächelte schief, versteckt vor neugierigen Augen, während er zu Boden blickte. Dem alten Mann zu sagen, daß er von ihm aus in den See springen konnte, trieb die Dinge für Harry ein bißchen zu weit, obwohl er eher mochte, wie die Dinge in seinem Kopf ausspielten. Er würde sich damit zufrieden geben, sich schuldig zu fühlen und wütend auf Dumbledore zu sein, dafür, daß er sein schlechtes Gewissen ausnutzen wollte – sehr wütend.

„Halten Sie mich für blöd?" Harry ballte seine Fäuste. „Ich weiß sehr gut, daß es mein Fehler ist." Teilweise, dachte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich. Nur für einen Teil und nicht einmal den größten Teil, den schwerwiegensten Fehler hatte der alte Mann selbst zu verantworten. „Sie müssen es mir nicht noch unter die Nase reiben, Sie alter Bastard!" Harry erlaubte sich diesen kleinen Ausrutscher. Er wollte ihm das schon immer aufs Gesicht zu sagen. Sein Gesicht rot vor Wut ließ Harry seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. „Können Sie sich nicht aus meinem Leben raushalten? Ich brauche Sie nicht, um noch mehr darin herumzupfuschen! Sie haben genug getan, daß es mir für alle Lebzeiten reicht! Sehr vielen Dank, Sir, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, daß es Sie irgendetwas angeht!" Die Bilder an der Wand begannen zu scheppern. Etwas so ähnlich wie Bedenken trieb durch das Band.

Plötzlich wich die Luft aus Harry und er sackte völlig in sich zusammen und blickte zu dem alten Mann auf, der gelassen an seinem Limonendrops lutschte und ihn beobachtete. „Es tut mir leid, Direktor," sagte Harry so sanftmütig wie er es zustande brachte. „Das war unabgebracht." Er verzog das Gesicht, aber nicht wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich entschuldige mich, daß ich beinahe die Kontrolle verlor – schon wieder. Es tut mir leid, Sir." Es war schwer – wirklich schwer – Gefühle vorzuspielen, die zum größten Teil wirklich vorhanden waren. Harry weigerte sich jedoch, sich für irgendetwas, das geschehen war, schuldig zu fühlen. Es gab kein Schuldgefühl. Nur Entscheidungen und deren Konsequenzen. Schuldgefühl war ein Traum. Harry seufzte.

Er mochte ein Gryffindor sein und – nur vielleicht – sogar eine etwas längere Leitung haben, einige Dinge klar zu sehen, aber eine Tatsache war ihm bewußt – es gab keine Schuld, die er zu tragen hätte. Sirius war ein erwachsener Mann mit schnell aufloderndem Temperament gewesen – ein gutes Stück wie Ron. Er sollte sich der Konsequenzen bewußt sein, die damit einhergingen wenn man sich kopfüber in etwas hineinstürzte. Gewiß hatte Harry teilgehabt an einigen nicht sonderlich gut durchdachten Dingen, die ziemlich schlimm endeten, aber das würde nicht noch einmal passieren. So lang wie Harry sicherging, daß er weiterleben konnte und würde

mit seinem Patenonkel als ständige Mahnung, daß für manche Entscheidungen – ob richtig oder falsch – man einen Preis zahlen mußte, der nicht die Mittel rechtfertigte, seine Entscheidung überhaupt in die Tat umzusetzen; obwohl einige andere ihren Preis wert waren – egal wie hoch. Harry wollte nicht wirklich über Sirius nachdenken – oder über seinen Tod! Nicht jetzt, und nicht bis er irgendwo war, wo es sicher war. Harry, der den Tod seines Patenonkels betrauerte, war echt; und der echte Harry hatte keinen Platz in dieser Unterhaltung. Irgendwo tief in ihm drinnenwollte er noch immer um seinen Verlust weinen, auch wenn seine Gefühle wie ein doppelschneidiges Schwert waren und es bis zu seinem eigenen Tod auch bleiben würden. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich möchte Ihr Büro wirklich nicht wieder zerstören." Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich meine, ich wollte es schon beim ersten Mal nicht tun. Ich war einfach nur... Es tut mir leid." Er wrang seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Genau wie er etwas brauchte, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte, würde der alte Mann ein paar Reaktionen von Harry brauchen, falls er sein... Vertrauen – oder was auch immer – zurückerlangen wollte.

Harry glaubte, daß er den kleinen, schuldbewußten Gryffindor, abhängig von Dumbledore's Gunst (trotz allem) ganz gut rüberbrachte. Dennoch konnte er nicht sagen, wie der Direktor seinen kleinen Ausbruch aufnahm, da der alte Mann noch immer fröhlich vor sich hin strahlte. Vielleicht hatte er ihm jedoch seinen Akt abgekauft. Harry konnte wenigestens hoffen, selbst als er fachgerecht die ungläubige und ganz und gar angeekelte Miene auf des Professors verhärmtem Gesicht ignorierte, als Harry ihn aus dem Augenwinkel musterte. Das Band gab nur Mißtrauen preis; aber das hier war im Interesse des Direktors, Snape würde zu gegebener Zeit sein eigenes Schauspiel bekommen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Du hast eine schwere Zeit gehabt." Der Junge betrachtete seine Hände. „Du mußt nicht darüber sprechen." Harry blickte auf. Mußte er nicht? Das wäre mal was neues; aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf registrierte er, daß Dumbledore ihn nicht von der Idee abbrachte, daß der Tod seines Patenonkels in der Tat nicht sein Fehler war. Harrys Augen verengten sich unwillkürlich.

Also das war seine Strategie! Als erstes bring den dummen Jungen dazu, seine Gelassenheit zu verlieren, dann bring ihn dazu, wütend auf dich zu sein; wandle seine Wut in Schuldbewußtsein – laß ihn sich schuldig fühlen, überhaupt auf dich wütend zu sein – und danach, wenn der ignorante kleine Kerl beginnt dankbar zu sein, nicht weiter über sein schlechtes Gewissen befragt zu werden, fang damit an, ihn über die Dinge zu befragen die für dich von wirklichem Interesse sind. Letztlich, wenn der emotional unausgeglichene Teenager sich selbst mit Vorwürfen auffrißt, seinen Patenonkel in den Tod geführt zu haben (es mußte wahr sein, wenn selbst Dumbledore so zu denken schien), laß des Jungen eigenes Bewußtsein zu deinem Vorteil arbeiten, um seine Zurückhaltung über jegliches Thema zu reden (das dich interessiert) zunichte zu machen, solange er das Thema seines Patenonkels vermeiden konnte. Herzloser Mistkerl! Selbst Snape schien ein wenig abgestoßen wenn das Band zwischen ihnen ein wahres Anzeichen gab, obwohl Harry bezweifelte, daß er eine echte Reaktion sehen würde, sollte er sich umdrehen, um den Mann anzusehen. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es Harry ein bißchen seiner Gelassenheit zurück.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir." Harry nickte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen." Aus dem Fenster direkt hinter dem alten Mann blickend, nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug und lehnte sich zurück. Sollte der Sturm draußen wüten, Harry würde es nicht tun.


	29. Kapitel 28 : Gespräche überm Tee

**Kapitel 28 – Gespräche überm Tee**

Es war eindeutig, daß Harry nichts mehr hinzufügen würde betreffend seines Patenonkels Sirius Black, aber keiner der Anwesenden brach das Schweigen, das sich schwer auf sie hinablegte. Harry wartete einfach darauf, womit Dumbledore als nächstes aufwarten würde; und der Direktor schien sich zu entscheiden, wie er beginnen sollte. Der bedrückende Augenblick schien länger als er tatsächlich war. Harry dachte, daß der alte Kauz wahrscheinlich sichergehen wollte, daß Harry wirklich in seinen Schuldgefühlen versank. Harry biß in die Innenseite seiner Wangen. Er wollte hier raus. Er hatte lang genug gewartet.

„Worüber wollten Sie sprechen, Sir?" Harry versuchte so dankbar wie irgend möglich auszusehen. Das zu erreichen war ein echtes Kunststück, da er sich überhaupt nicht dankbar fühlte. Der Gryffindor war weit davon entfernt dem Direktor jemals wieder zu vertrauen.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee, Harry?" Mißtrauisch blinzelnd nickte Harry und sah zu während der Direktor ihm eine Tasse eingoß und eine andere für sich selbst. Harry wandte sich beinahe um, um Snape zu fragen, ob er etwas wollte – einfach nur um ihn ein bißchen mehr auf die Palme zu bringen. Die Geduld des Mannes schien sich abzunutzen; und scheinbar hatte der Direktor seinen schweigsamen Beobachter vollkommen vergessen (oder er wollte lediglich, daß Harry ihn vergaß).

„Danke, Sir." Harry nahm die Tasse mit einem Lächeln. Wenn ihm schon verboten war, den alten Zwinkerer zu erdrosseln, war es gut, wenigstens etwas zu haben, das seine Hände beschäftigt hielt.

Der manipulative Bastard lächelte sich seinen Weg durch seine ständigen, bewußt herbeigeführten Täuschungen. Als erstes versuchte er immer die Hintertur, ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er wahrscheinlich zur Vordertür eingeladen worden wäre (an einem gewissen Moment in der Vergangenheit), hätte der alte Mann – bildlich gesprochen – an die Tür geklopft. Harry lächelte schwach zurück. Der Direktor würde es nicht schaffen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich so schuldig zu fühlen, daß er ihm die tiefsten Geheimnisse seiner Seele beichtete. Durchtriebener Mistkerl. Dumbledore hätte sich bestimmt gut geschlagen in Slytherin, hoffentlich aber nicht so gut wie Harry. Es kam aber gar nicht darauf an – Harry kannte ihn jetzt etwas besser; und es schien das Harry mehr Slytherin in sich hatte als irgendetwas anderes – wenigstens für den Augenblick.

Harry fragte sich, warum man die Schüler noch immer in vier Häuser aufteilte, wenn alles bloß eine Farce war. Es sagte wirklich nicht viel darüber aus, wie der Verstand eines Menschen arbeitete. Es wäre einfacher, einfach einige Namen aus der Liste herauszupicken und die Schüler in ausgewogene Klassen aufzuteilen, wie die Muggel es taten, dann hätte wenigstens jeder denselben Ausgangspunkt – mehr oder weniger (wenn besagter Schüler nicht von einem hasserfüllten, schwer übergewichtigen Cousin begleitet wurde).

"Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Sir?" Fragend blickte Harry den Direktor mit schuldbewußten Augen an und versteckte alle Gefühle, die er hatte. Ein Themenwechsel war passend und sie hatten noch einige Dinge zu diskutieren. Was wurmte den alten Mann am meisten? Worüber würde er als erstes sprechen wollen?

„Nun." Der Direktor wartete bis Harry einen Schluck von seinem Tee genommen hatte, bevor er sich räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich zu lenken. Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Laß uns damit beginnen, was Professor Snape mir gestern erzählt hat." Er blickte Harry durchdringend an, als warte er, daß der Junge vor lauter Schuldgefühlen und einem Gewissen, das schwer auf ihm lastete, in Stücke fallen würde.

„Was hat er erzählt? Ich habe nichts getan," verteidigte sich Harry mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den in Schwarz gehüllten Mann, der beinahe in dem kleinen Schatten zu verschwinden schien, den er in der Ecke gefunden hatte.

„Professor Snape hat dich nicht beschuldigt." Harry spürte einen Ruck in dem Band zwischen ihnen so sicher wie er das kaum hörbare Schnauben hörte als Dumbledore die Worte sprach. „Profsessor Snape berichtete mir lediglich von der interessanten Begegnung, die du in der Winkelgasse hattest, Harry."

Oh! Die Roten Roben? Harry lehnte sich zurück. Nun, das war etwas, worin er selbst interessiert war. Er wußte nahezu nichts über die Männer, ausgenommen, daß sie mit Tom auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein schienen. Irgendwie. Es wäre hilfreich, wenn Dumbledore ihm sagte, was er über sie wußte, obwohl die Chance dafür genauso hoch war wie die an einem klaren Sommertag von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden.

Harry überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, daß wenn man es so aussehen ließ als wüßte man bereits alles, die Menschen anfingen zu glauben, daß man wirklich alles wüßte. Sie sprachen in seiner Gegenwart über wichtige Dinge (falls sie ihn bleiben ließen), nur weil sie glaubten er wüßte sowieso schon alles. Es machte wenig Sinn Wissen zu verstecken, wenn derjenige vor dem man es verstecken wollte es bereits wußte. Auf diese Weise, falls Harry seine Karten richtig spielte, würde er nur durchs Zuhören weit mehr Informationen erhalten als sie für möglich hielten. Ob das jedoch bei Snape und Dumbledore funktionierte, stand in den Sternen, aber vielleicht würde er mit der Zeit von all dem etwas lernen.

„Würdest du mir saggen, wie du dort hineingeraten bist." Dumbledore sah genauso aus wie Harry sich einen Großvater vorstellte, der sein Enkelkind musterte, daß gerade aus Versehen auf sein Gebiß getreten war – und dann draufsprang, weil es glaubte das knirschende Geräusch zu hören sei lustig.

Harry schaute seine Teetasse an und nahm einen Schluck, um Zeit zu kaufen. Er wußte nicht, was die Zauberer in der Winkelgasse getan hatten; obwohl, nachdem er sich von dem Zauber befreit hatte, schien es, als wären sie mit ihrem Gemurmel dabei jemanden in eine Falle zu locken. Harry würde nicht darauf wetten, wen sie hatten finden wollen, aber er würde sich viel besser fühlen, falls er sich dahingehend sicher sein konnte. Wichtiger war jedoch, was sie im Sommer während des Rituals getan hatten, oder warum sie überhaupt dabei gewesen waren – Harry hatte keine Ahnung und konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Es war schwer sich auf andere Dinge als die zu konzentrieren, die sein Leben bedrohten. Als er sie zum ersten Mal aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte – Harry war sich sicher, daß sie es gewesen waren – war er gerade dabei sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und irgendwie Voldemort loszuwerden. Harry seufzte und nippte seinen Tee bis er spürte, daß Snape merklich ungeduldig wurde (keine Frage durch ihre Verbindung).

„Mein Onkel war unterwegs zu einem Meeting," begann Harry sein kleines Märchen. „Er hat mich so früh hergebracht, damit ich den Zug nicht verpasse." Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten. Was hatte Snape dem Direktor erzählt? Das war der Teil, den Harry nicht mochte – sich auf anderer Leute Vorhersagbarkeit verlassen zu müssen. Er war sich sicher, daß Snape ein paar Informationen für sich behalten hatte. Der Mann war einfach viel zu paranoid, um alle Munition, die er ergattert hatte, wegzugeben. Was Harry nicht wußte war, welche Informationen der Mann zurückgehalten hatte. Harry biß sich auf die Lippe und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem rasch abkühlendem Tee, ehe er zum erwartungsvoll wartenden Direktor aufsah.

„Ja, genau so bin ich da hineingeraten." Harry blinzelte und lehnte sich zurück. Es war ein langer Augenblick Stille während Dumbledore ihn eindringlich musterte. Offensichtlich wollte der alte Mann ein klein bißchen mehr wissen. Harry zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und gab mit einem kleinen leidvollen Seufzer für die hinteren Ränge nach.

„Ich hielt es auch für etwas früh, Sir, aber Onkel Vernon mußte zu seiner Verabredung wirklich pünktlich sein." Zwei konnten sich dumm stellen. Gelassen nippte Harry an seinem Tee. Er mochte Tee nicht sonderlich, aber es war eine genauso gute Gelegenheit sich zu beschäftigen und die Fragen des Mannes zu ignorieren wie jede andere mit der er aufwarten konnte. Und noch ein Schluck.

„Ich bezweifle jedoch, daß mein Onkel sein Büro rechtzeitig erreicht hat." Harry nickte betrübt. Niemand würde bemerken wie hart er zu kämpfen hatte, den ‚Onkel' gegenüber mißtrauische Ohren gleichgültig klingen zu lassen.

„Er hat sich wirklich beeilt." Ein weiterer, kleiner Schluck; und Dumbledore hob die Hand um Harrys weniger als informatives Geschwafel zu unterbrechen. Harry unterdrückte hinter seiner Tasse ein Lächeln.

„Sir?" Er runzelte die Stirn. Harry konnte den Bastard von einem Kräutetränkelehrer vor Wut praktisch schnauben hören – er brauchte dafür keine mentale Verbindung.

„Die Zauberer, die du getroffen hast, Harry," sagte Dumbledore mit einem schweren Seufzer und biß seinen Limonendrops in Stücke, „erzähle mir über die Zauberer, ja?"

„Oh, natürlich." Harry lächelte und verfolgte den Tassenrand mit einem Finger. „Ich wanderte einfach nur so herum, als ich einen von ihnen sah. Ich folgte ihm in diese merkwürdige Gasse. Ich hatte wirklich nichts besseres zu tun und er war interessanter als die anderen Leute in der Winkelgasse," gab Harry seinen Bericht und hob die Achseln, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. „Er hat sich ständig umgesehen und so. Ich dachte, er wäre ein Todesser in Verkleidung oder so. Na jedenfalls hat er sich mit diesen anderen komischen Typen getroffen, die ganz genauso aussahen wie er." Bedauernd schüttlete Harry seinen Kopf. „Ich konnte nicht verstehen, worüber sie redeten, also habe ich mich hinter ein paar Fässern versteckt und sie beobachtet." Mit einem leidtragenden Seufzer erzählte Harry dem aufmerksam zuhörenden Direktor wie sich sein Gryffindor-Mut bemerkbar gemacht hatte; und wie er näher an sie herankommen wollte, um sie besser zu belauschen und herauszufinden was sie planten.

Harry hielt sich an die baren Fakten. Er sagte nichts über einen Zauberspruch, der ihn traf, über das Bedürfnis zu ihnen zu gehen, um zu tun was sie taten; nichts darüber, daß er Magie sah und fühlen konnte wie sie aufwogte oder ihr Hunger nach Energie und Leben. Das wäre gewiß nicht in Snapes Seite der Geschichte, deshalb gab es keinen Grund für Harry Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu ziehen, nicht wenn er seinen Fähigkeiten für sich behalten wollte.

Das Gesicht verziehend erinnerte sich Harry an den Augenblick, in dem Snape ihn... gerettet hatte. Er würde den Mann wirklich gern noch mehr auf die Palme bringen. Finster zum Professor hinüberstarrend – der arrogante Bastard schien hauptsächlich gelangweilt, aber Harry wußte es besser (für eine Minute übertraf die Neugier den Haß den er fühlte) – zuckte Harry in einer nachlässigen Geste die Achseln ehe er wieder sprach, launisch und selbstsicher.

„Ich hab noch weiter nichts als ein Murmeln gehört, als... Snape," Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich gemeinsam mit dem des Professors, „hereinplatzte und meine Position verriet." Harrys Miene ließ kein Zweifel, daß er nichts anderes von dem Mann erwartet hatte. „Naja, die Zauberer sahen uns also und... Professor Snape," Harry änderte seine Anrede auf Dumbledores lächerliche Anweisung hin, „rannte weg, um sich zu verstecken. Er hat mich beinahe umgeworfen, weil er mich nicht losließ und ich bin fast über seine dämliche Robe gestolpert." Harry nickte zu sich selbst und warf einen Blick auf seine Tasse. „Er ist auch wirklich schnell gerannt."

Mit sich selbst zufrieden zuckte Harry innerlich zusammen, als er spürte wie der Haß zu neuen Höhen aufflammte. Das Band loderte mit der Heftigkeit der hindurchgesandten Gefühle. Es war ein kleines Wunder – bestimmt nur aufgrund der Gegenwart des Direktors – daß Snape es schaffte, in seiner Ecke zu bleiben und nicht direkt an Harrys Kehle sprang. Harry warf einen Blick auf den schwarzgekleideten Mann, den Kopf nachdenklich geneigt. Vielleicht sollte er sich für die nächsten paar Tage von den Kerkern fernhalten. Harry machte sich eine Notiz im Kopf wenigstens zwei seiner Freunde immer in der Nähe zu behalten, sollte er den Wunsch haben, den dunklen Gewölben einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Nun gut." Dumbledore betrachtete Harry schweigend – seine Augen glitzerten heiter zum Meister der Kräutertränke für nur einen Moment – und warf einen neuen Limonendrops in seinen Mund. Seinen Bart streichend schien er tief in Gedanken versunken. „Das Ende unterscheideet sich ein wenig von dem, was Professor Snape mir erzählte, Harry." Obwohl er über Harrys Bericht nichtsdestotrotz reichlich amüsiert schien.

Harry blinzelte und hob unschuldig die Schultern. Er hatte nichts zu verstecken. Selbst wenn Harry wütend auf ihn war, der Gryffindor hasste den Bastard von Kräutertränkelehrer. Es konnte nichts falsch daran sein, sie an die kleine Tatsache zu erinnern, damit es nicht ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entging (etwas, auf das Harry sich verließ). Harry starrte den boshaften Man nieder. Ihm war klar, daß er keinerlei Reaktion bekommen würde; obwohl das Gefühl von heiß brennendem Haß, daß durch das Dunkle Mal drang sich dramatisch verstärkte und Harry innerlich lächeln ließ (wenn auch ein bißchen gequält).

„Ohne Zweifel, Sir." Harry blickte noch immer den Professor an. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie die Emotionen, die er durch das Band fühlen konnte sich wiederspiegelten – oder eher unterdrückt wurden – auf der reichlich mürrischen Miene des Mannes. Das konnte nicht gesund sein; und es würde nicht lange dauern ehe er die Kontrolle verlor. Der Bastard war kaum in der Lage, ein – anscheinend – unbeteiligter Beobachter zu sein. Zu schadfe. Warum sollte Harry jedoch der einzige sein, der sich während ihres kleinen Treffens unwohl fühlte?

Harry rutschte in seinem Sitz umher und versuchte ohne Erfolg eine Möglichkeit zu finden die Wellen negativer Emotionen, die versuchten ihn zu schlucken, freizusetzen. Die ersten Zeichen massiver Kopfschmerzen krochen seine Schläfen hinauf. Sollte Harry wirklich den dämlich Unterricht in Kräuterkunde besuchen (er bezweifelte nicht, daß er es letztlich würde) mußte er einen Weg finden, das Dunkle Mal dazu zu bringen, ständig Gefühle zu übertragen.

Daran zu denken, daß Voldemort sich zu dieser Tortur freiwillig hergegeben hatte, und zwar nicht nur mit einem Todesser sondern mit allen von ihnen, sollte einem zeigen, wie verrückt der schlangegesichtige Mistkerl wirklich war. Es war verstörend zu wissen, was sein Lehrer fühlte; und umso intensiver die Emotionen, desto schwerer war es, sich der eigenen klar zu werden. Kein Wunder, daß Voldemort zu so einem abscheulichen Ding verkommen konnte, wenn er ständig mit zahllosen verdrehten Emotionen kranker Dreckfresser wie Malfoy und Lestrange bombardiert war... nicht zu vergessen Snape. Es mußte eine Möglichkeit geben, es zu stoppen.

Harry fuhr herum, als er seinen Namen hörte. Wieder waren seine Gedanken gewandert, aber diesmal schien er etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. Harry musterte Dumbledore vorsichtig. Der alte Mann starrte ausnahmsweise eindringlich Snape an. Harry folgte dem Blick des Direktors. Der Haß, der ihn durch das Dunkle Mal erreichte, war beißend, aber Harrys Lippen zuckten. Er hatte sich gewundert wann der Bastard seinen Senf zu ihrer kleinen Teeparty hinzugeben würde. Es schien, als hätte er es bereits getan.

„... sollten Sie Potter fragen, Direktor," mokierte sich der Mann verächtlich gerade als Harrys Aufmerksamkeit sich zu ihnen zurückwandte. „Der… Junge scheint mehr über sie zu wissen als er zugibt." Die Worte Schwachkopf und Depp wurden nicht ausgesprochen, waren aber dennoch sehr deutlich zu hören; Harry scherte sich nicht drum.

Harrys Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, als er schnellstens versuchte herauszufinden, worüber der Bastard redete; und als er es hatte – herausgefunden das war es – nahm Harry einen weiten Schluck seines Tees und versteckte sein Lächeln. Endlich. Es schien, als hätte ihre Unterhaltung den nächsten Akt erreicht.

„Harry?" Dumbledores gealterter Kopf beugte sich zu ihm, seine Miene bitterernst, als er den Jungen fragte: „Hat Professor Snape recht?"

„Was meinen Sie, Sir?" Harry musterte den Direktor verwirrt. „Ich habe sie nie zuvor gesehen."

„Die Vision, Potter," presste Snape hervor, deutlich am Ende seiner Geduld.

Harry blinzelte als wäre er überrascht. Hier war es. Snape rächte sich an ihm – oder versuchte es zumindest. Der schmierige Bastard dachte, er könnte ihn ausspielen. Es schien als hätte Harry Recht gehabt, der bittere Mann konnte seinen Mund nicht geschlossen halten wenn sein Stolz und Fähigkeiten belächelt wurden – auch noch von einem Potter. Oder glaubte er, daß Dumbledore mehr Informationen aus einem offensichtlich hirntoten Gryffindor herausholen konnte als er? Er war wirklich ein Bastard. Harrys Augen blitzten als er sich zurücklehnte, versichert, daß worüber sie versuchten ihn zum Reden zu bringen nichts von Wichtigkeit war, und sichergehend, daß sie wußten, daß er so dachte.

„Oh, darüber." Harry schnaubte scheinbar gelangweilt. „Ich wußte da ja noch nicht wer sie waren. Die Vision war eine alte, die ich vor Ewigkeiten hatte." Harry warf dem Tränkemeister einen düsteren Blick zu. „Wie ich... ihm hier schon gesagt habe." Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er mußte seinen Hals strecken, um den Mann sehen zukönnen. Falls Snape unbedingt mitreden mußte, könnte er nicht wenigstens den Anstand haben, nach vorne zu kommen, so daß Harry beide Männer sehen konnte, ohne sich dabei die Glieder zu verrenken? Grummelnd wandte er sich zum Direktor. „Wirklich. Ich hatte sonst keine mehr seitdem."

„Eine Vision!" Dumbledores Augen loderten mit... irgendetwas. „Wann hattest du eine Vision über diese Zauberer, Harry?"

„Es war nur ein paar Tage nachdem ich bei den Dursleys angekommen bin." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob es eine Vision war, Sir. Es könnte genauso gut ein Traum gewesen sein... oder eine falsche von Voldemort." Harry blickte traurig auf seinen Schoß, die kleine Tasse mit Tee taumelte auf seinen zusammengepressten Knien als sein Schuldgefühl erneut anstieg.

„Laß das unsere Sorge sein, Harry." Der Direktor nickte beruhigend und mit eindeutig weit weniger Geduld als er dem Jungen glauben machen wollte zu besitzen: „Erzähle mir einfach darüber, Harry, dann werden wir entscheiden, was wir unternehmen."

„Also gut," meinte Harry nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns. „Sie standen in einem Kreis, Sir. Sie haben nichts getan, daß ich sehen konnte. Sie standen einfach nur herum, wedelten mit ihren Händen und starrten nach oben." Harry verzog das Gesicht als käme er sich albern vor, ihnen über etwas zu erzählen wo eigentlich überhaupt nichts weiter geschehen war. Seine anderen Visionen waren immer ein bißchen blutiger und aktiver gewesen, mindestens. Hoffnungsvoll – und gleichzeitig alles bis auf das – musterte Harry vertrauensselig seinen Direktor, stützte sich auf den alten Mann, die Dinge zu entwirren. „Denken Sie es war eine, Sir?"

Nachdenklich goß sich Dumbledore eine weitere Tasse dampfend heißen Tee ein und bot dem Jungen eine zweite an. „Harry?"

„Nein danke." Harry hielt seine Tasse hoch. „Ich habe noch etwas, Sir. Könnte es eine echte Vision gewesen sein?" kam er auf die Dinge zurück, die von Bedeutung waren.

„Ich kann nicht sicher sein, Harry." Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf ohne seinen Blick von dem Jungen abzuwenden. „Hast du die Umgebung gesehen, Orientierungspunkte, irgendetwas, daß uns sagen könnte wo sie gewesen sind?"

„Nein, Sir," sponn Harry sein Märchen weiter, „obwohl es ein wenig unheimlich war. Ich habe lediglich die Zauberer gesehen, alles andere war nur dunkel, als würden sie... im Nichts schweben." Harry beobachtete den alten Mann aufmerksam während er von seiner Vision erzählte, mit einem Auge die neu entstandene Verbindung zu Snape im Visier haltend so gut er es schaffte, da er sie nicht aktiv beeinflussen konnte – noch nicht. Harry versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie seine Geschichte aufnahmen; aber ausgenommen das Snape noch immer mißtrauisch und bitter war, obwohl auch fasziniert, konnte Harry mit nichts Nützlichem aufwarten. Dennoch dachte Harry, daß es eine seiner leichteren Aufgaben dieser Tage war, seine Begegung in der Winkelgasse zu nehmen und es zu etwas völlig anderem umzuwandeln.

Damit seine kleine Vision funktionierte, mußte Harry einfach nur die fremden Zauberer aus der Winkelgasse hinausnehmen – in etwas Düsteres (mit Sicherheit, falls sie sich irgendwo anders träfen, wäre es dunkel und feucht, da alle üblen Typen in Romanen sich verstecken wo es genau so aussah) hinein – und sie tun lassen, was sie zuvor schon getan hatten, nämlich herumzustehen. Harry erzählte nicht von der außergewöhnlichen Art wie sie ihre Zauberkraft händelten, nur von dem Kreis den sie formten, da der etwas war, daß jeder wiedererkennen konnte, der zusah.

Harry war sich mehr als sicher, daß die in rote Roben gehüllten Männer diese Kreissache mehr als die ein oder zwei Mal getan haben mußten als er sie beobachtet hatte. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, daß die Zauberer ein Phänomen waren, daß einfach so verschwinden würden, wenn sie nur lang genug darauf warteten. Die Zauberer waren von irgendwoher gekommen und würden gewiß darhin zurückgehen – wohin immer das auch war – wenn sie erreicht hatten, was sie zu tun hierhergeschickt worden waren. Bevor sie jedoch das taten, würden sie die Zaubererwelt gewiß mit dem ein oder anderen Besuch beehren und vielleicht hatten sie das ja auch bereits schon getan.

Es war nur logisch weiter anzunehmen, daß, sollte jemand über die Männer Bescheid wissen Dumbledore (der nicht in der Lage war sich irgendwo herauszuhalten) einer derjenigen wenigen war, der wußte wer sie waren; und wenn der alte Narr damit beschäftigt war die Welt da draußen zu manipulieren, war Snape höchstwahrscheinlich knietief in dieses Spielchen verwickelt.

In der Winkelgasse hatte der unausstehliche Mann schnell reagiert und niemals einen Anflug von Überraschung gezeigt. Harry würde wetten, daß der Bastard diese Zauberer an dem Tag nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte; obwohl Harry sich zugestehen mußte, daß Snape ein Meister darin war, sein Gesicht frei von allem zu halten was auch nur im entferntesten als menschliche Regung gedeutet werden konnte; und er war ein Spion... und war ein Todesser gewesen. Also vielleicht war es das erste Mal gewesen und nur Harrys Gegenwart hielt ihn davon ab völlig perplex auf eine merkwürdige Gruppe von Zauberern zu starren, die nichts taten.

Stirnrunzelnd trank Harry von seinem Tee während Dumbledore über die Vision, die nicht existiert hatte bevor Harry seine Füße in dieses Büro setzte, tief in Gedanken versunken schien. Noch immer mit gefurchter Stirn dachte Harry zurück an die Winkelgasse. Warum hatte Snape ihn zurückgezogen wenn er nichts sehen konnte als, zugegeben verdächtige aber unschuldige Zauberer, die einfach nur herumstanden? Soviel er wußte, hätten sie Touristen sein können. Dann erinnerte sich Harry an die Gesichter der Zauberer – oder an den Ort wo die Gesichter inmitten der roten Roben hätten sein sollen. Das allein mit der Art wie sie auf sie niedergefahren waren, war wahrscheinlich genug um jemanden wie Snape mehr als ein bißchen mißtrauisch zu machen; oder er hatte sie zuvor gesehen und wußte was zu erwarten war. Es führte alles zurück zum Anfang.

Harry trank den letzten Schluck kalten Tees und balancierte die leere Tasse auf seinen Knien, ehe er den Direktor aus seinen Gedanken riß. Der alte Zwinkerer konnte seine Verschwörung weiterplanen wenn Harry hier raus war. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber von Augenblick zu Augenblick fühlte er sich... rastloser; als wäre plötzlich etwas da, daß einen Moment zuvor abwesend gewesen war.

„Könnte ich jetzt ein bißchen mehr haben, Sir?" räusperte sich Harry und reichte seine Tasse mit einem mutig erduldenden Seufzer hinüber, um sie dankbar zurückzunehmen, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit frisch gebrühtem Tee. Er war in keiner Weise willig, seine einzige Entschuldigung aufzugeben, ein wenig länger nachzudenken, ehe er die Fragen des alten Manns beantwortete. Selbst wenn Harry Tee im Grunde nicht mochte. Er hatte davon zuviel in seinen frühen Jahren gehabt, das und Wasser soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte. Doch er lächelte als Dumbledore die Tasse ohne Frage füllte. Bedauerlich jedoch hatte das Auffüllen der Tasse die Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors zurück auf seinen unschuldig, falls ein wenig ungeduldig wartenden Gryffindorschüler gelenkt.

„Ich danke dir, Harry, daß du mir von deiner Vision erzählt hast. Bist du sicher, daß es die einzige war?" hakte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln über seine Brille hinweg nach, deutete ganz unverfroren an, daß Harry es unmöglich genau wissen konnte.

„Ja, Sir." Harry nickte eifrig. Er wußte aus welcher Richtung der Wind blies.

„Sie war ziemlich ungewöhnlich, Harry. Du könntest noch andere übersehen und für einfache Träume gehalten haben." Der alte Mann lächelte nachsichtig und ließ den schuldbewußten Gryffindor glauben er täte gerade das.

„Falls es eine war, Sir," warf Harry stirnrunzelnd ein, „und ich bin sicher."

„Es ist unerläßlich für dich zu lernen, deine Gedanken zu verschließen."

„Es würde wenn Voldemort mich immer noch angriffe," presste Harry hervor. „Aber er tat es nicht und tut es auch nicht mehr! Nicht ein einziges Mal. Es ist also nicht nötig." In der Hitze des Augenblicks vergaß er das respektvolle ‚Sir' hinzuzufügen, obwohl es nicht schien als mache es Dumbledore viel aus. Harry würde wetten, daß der Zwinkerer froh war, Harry endlich aus seinem Schneckenhaus hervorgeholt zu haben.

„Nun, Harry, das steht wirklich nicht zur Diskussion." Der alte Mann schien untröstlich – genau wie Snape, nur aus völlig anderem Grund.

„Ja, Sir." Harry nickte. „Es steht wirklich nicht zur Diskussion." Sein Blick loderte vor Wut als der Gryffindor seine Tasse fest umklammerte. „Ich werde nicht zu Okklumentik gehen. Vergessen Sie es!" Er biß die Zähne aufeinander bis sein Kiefer schmerzte.

„Nun gut. Wir werden sehen, Harry." Der Direktor nickte zu sich selbst, nicht einmal einen Blick auf Harry wendend. „Es gibt nicht viel was wir tun können. Laß uns sehen, ob diese Visionen, so wie du glaubst, aufgehört haben."

„Ja, Sir." Der Junge atmete gleichmäßig und sah dunkel zu ihm auf. „Sie haben!" konnte er nicht anders als hinzuzufügen. Einen großen Schluck Tee hinunterstürzend – es verbrannte seine Zunge, weckte ihn aber für eine weitere Runde auf – konzentrierte sich Harry darauf was er sich kurz zuvor entschieden hatte gleich zu tun.

Es wäre perfekt, wenn Dumbledore ihm vollkommen glaubte, aber kaum möglich, wenn er den Gedanken zum Ende brachte – wie er es in den langen Stunden seiner Nacht getan hatte.

Über Wochen hatte der alte Mann Zeit gehabt, über diesen Sommer nachzudenken und allem das geschehen war – neben den Geheimnissen, die Harry Potter umgaben. Dumbledore wußte, daß Harry verschwunden war und was auch immer Harry ihm erzählte – vielleicht glaubte er ihm sogar – er würde niemals wirklich seinen Argwohn ablegen, immer beobachten und von den Schatten aus im Auge behalten, ganz wie Snape. Ein kleiner Fehler, ein winziger Ausrutscher wenn es darauf ankam und Harry hätte kein Zeit mehr sich zu wundern, bevor er in Askaban aufwachte... oder irgendwo anders, versteckt und sicher gehalten aller anderen zum Schutz – und zu seinem eigenen.

Harry starrte den Direktor an, sicher, daß sein Gesicht offen Ärger zur Schau stellte, Schuldgefühle und jetzt ein bißchen Verzweiflung. Harry fühlte den entfernten Schmerz in seinen Schläfen zu einem dumpfen Schlagen ansteigen, neben dem Bewußtsein des Bandes spürte er etwas, von dem er gehofft hatte, daß er für die nächste Zeit davon verschont bliebe. Es schien, Tom und er stimmten nicht wirklich über die Vorteile von Unsichtbarkeit überein, oder der andere hatte einfach nicht mehr Überlebensinstinkt als ein stinkender Haufen verrottender Schlamm.

Das wichtige war jedoch, daß Harry nicht voraussagen konnte, wie der Direktor reagierte, nicht mehr, nicht in diesem… Schlamassel. Der alte Mann hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, wenn es darum ging, das beste für Harry Potter zu tun, daß das beste für Harry Potter genauso gut Harry Potters Tod bedeuten konnte – im stillen arrangiert und mit all den Ehren, die sich ein toter Held in der Welt der Zauberer wünschen konnte. Harry wußte einfach nicht, was der alte Mann tun würde, und er hatte nicht das Vertrauen, alles nur auf bloßen Glauben zu riskieren.

Dumbledore ließ andere Menschen niemals in Dingen entscheiden, die er als ‚wichtig' titulierte. Es waren immer seine Entscheidungen und immer andere Menschen, die mit den Konsequenzen zu leben hatten. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Dumbledore hielt sich für unfehlbar; und wenn ihm etwas nicht gelang, dann gelang es mit Sicherheit keinem – das war einfach unheimlich falsch. Harry brauchte eine Hintertür, einen Ausweg, falls etwas schiefging und Dumbledore beschloß sich einzumischen.


	30. Kapitel 29 : Niemals aufgeben

**Kapitel 29 – Niemals Aufgeben**

Mit gefurchter Stirn und vor Ärger zusammengepressten Kiefer blickte Harry absichtlich am Direktor vorbei und beobachtete wie der Sturm draußen mehr und mehr Kraft ansammelte, darauf wartend den Turm auseinander zu reißen. Es wäre nicht einfach den Schnatz in einem Unwetter wie diesem zu fangen, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde Harry sie ihren Schnatz weiterjagen lassen. Es würde ihm genug Zeit geben seinen eigenen zu fangen wenn niemand hinsah, obwohl er sie zuerst freisetzen mußte.

Sich etwas entspannend ohne es sichtbar zu machen, war Harry niemand, der einen Augenblick der Ruhe an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. Achtsam nutzte er die Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und – während er einen tiefen und beruhigenden Atemzug nahm als eine Sturmböe nach der anderen das Schloß mit einem wütenden Heulen traf – um die Barriere um den winzigen und versteckten Bereich in seinem Kopf, der die Seele und Essenz dessen hielt was einmal Voldemort gewesen war, zu verstärken.

Harry mußte kontinuierlich von seinen Energiereserven zehren, um Toms Gefängnis intakt zu halten. Er tat es jetzt beinahe unbewußt, aber Harry wurde sich dessen wieder gewahr, als Tom gegen die magischen Wände rannte. Er spürte die Energie durch seinen Körper strömen; und er wußte, daß er nicht genug Kraft hatte, um für immer die Magie auf diese Weise einzusetzen. Es zehrte an seinen Reserven und die Erschöpfung wurde mit der Zeit nur schlimmer. Der unaufhörliche Strom von Magie, den Harry durch sich fließen ließ, um Tom dort festzuhalten wo er war, hatte nur einen – nun ja, zwei – Vorteile. Erstens, den offensichtlichen – Tom war sicher verwahrt; zweitens, Harry wußte sofort wenn Tom sich aufmachte, etwas neues im Schilde führte. Harry wußte immer, was Tom gerade tat. Nicht, daß er wirklich mit ihm reden konnte oder seine Gedanken las, aber wann immer Tom... entschlossener wurde, spürte Harry es und wußte, daß Tom wieder versuchte ihn zu überrumpeln. Es schien ähnlich zu funktionieren wie die Verbindung, die er über das Dunkle Mal hatte, seit Hogwarts den größten Teil von Harrys Magie genommen hatte. Harry musterte den alten Mann nachdenklich. Er hätte gern gewußt, was Dumbledore dachte das das Schloß tat, oder ob er sich des Schlosses überhaupt bewußt war.

„Sie werden mir nie glauben, oder?" Harry wartete mit fest geballten Fäusten. Mit ein wenig Mühe kam sein Atem in kurzen und abgehackten Zügen. Niemals den alten Mann aus seinem wütenden Blick freigebend, versuchte er in Gedanken zu behalten – sei zornig, aber nicht zu sehr; unverfroren, aber nicht über die Maßen; schuldbewußt, aber nicht übertrieben; neugierig, aber nicht aufdringlich – einen Höllenjob hatte er sich da auf die Schultern geladen. Nur als der alte Mann ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte, den Gryffindor dazu drängte, etwas zu sagen, sich zu erklären, sprang Harry Kopf voran in den Abgrund und atmete tief durch während er fiel. Er rief sich den ganzen Groll ins Gedächtnis, der direkt unter der Oberfläche schwelte.

„Warum muß ich immer derjenige sein, der Ihnen alles zu erzählen hat? Warum bin ich hier, wenn Sie mir sowieso nicht glauben was ich sage?" platzte aus Harry hervor, was er schon vor Monaten hatte loswerden wollen (wenn auch leicht abgewandelt), doch nicht ein einziges Mal verlor er die Kontrolle. Er wußte noch immer, was er tat. Es war Zeit für die zweite Runde. „Sie nehmen, was Sie brauchen und nützlich finden; zu allem anderen nicken Sie bloß, eh Sie es wegwerfen ohne auch nur einen Blick drauf geworfen zu haben. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, daß ich, bis auf diese eine, keine Vision hat." Harry hielt die Tasse so fest umklammert, daß das kleine Stück Porzellan in seiner Hand bebte.

„Sie sagen, daß ich vielleicht Recht habe und Sie danken mir dafür, daß ich es ihnen erzählt habe – und im selben Satz noch zweifeln Sie alles an und lassen es klingen als wäre ich halb verrückt, ihnen so etwas zu erzählen. Nur weil Sie wollen, daß ich diese dämlichen Stunden in Okklumentik nehme, die schon beim ersten Mal nicht geholfen haben!" Harry zwang sich, den Griff um die winzige Tasse zu lösen. „Ehrlich, sie haben alles schlimmer gemacht! Aber kümmert es Sie? Nein! Nicht einmal jetzt! Sie nicken und sagen alles ist in Ordnung und dann machen Sie, was Sie immer tun." Harry mußte mit sich kämpfen, um seine Teetasse zu balancieren, ohne zu plämpern. Er atmete tief durch.

"Ich will nicht – und werde nicht – von einem voreingenommenen, arroganten kleinen... Professor Unterricht in Okklumentik nehmen, wenn er nicht einmal seinen Kopf lang genug aus dem Gulli ziehen kann, um zu erkennen, daß es niemanden einen Dreck kümmert was er denkt oder tut oder nicht tut!"

Aus reinem Instinkt presste Harry seine Magie nach außen, als die Verbindung zum Dunklen Mal zu einem flüssigen Feuer aus Zorn anschwoll. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das schaffte, aber was auch immer es war, es ließ das Gefühl, das seine Haut in Flammen stand, zurückgehen; und es zog die mentalen Barrieren, die er errichtet hatte, enger zusammen als je zuvor. Harry fühlte Tom gegen sie vor Wut toben, als die Wände ihn in die Enge trieben. Mit jedem Herzschlag wurde das Atmen schwieriger.

Harry drehte sich nicht zum Professor um, aber eine scharfe Geste und ein bedeutungsvoller Blick von Dumbledore zu dem Punkt direkt hinter Harry, an dem sich all die Wut zentrierte, ließ ihn glauben, daß er einen Moment länger leben würde. Vielleicht war er ein wenig zu unverfroren gewesen. Er sollte den Mann nicht allzu sehr reizen. Zeit für einen Themenwechsel. Harry hoffte, daß der alte Mann und sein... Schoßhund aufnahmefähig genug waren, um zu verstehen, was Harry gleich zum besten gab, ohne zu viel nachzufragen.

„Ich sage es wieder, Sir. Ich hoffe Sie hören zu. Ich hatte keine andere Vision." Schmale Augen funkelten wütend und vorwurfsvoll. Dumbledore sagte nichts. Seine Miene war unleserlich und gab nichts preis, nicht einmal ein Zwinkern. Wenn Wut nicht funktionier, dann würden vielleicht Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung die Nachricht rüberbringen.

„Warum glauben Sie nichts was ich sage?" Mit einer Aura des Bedauerns zog Harry seiner Tasse näher zu sich heran und musterte sie für einen ruhigen Augenblick. Als er wieder aufsah, waren Kummer und ein leichter Ausdruck der Akkzeptanz gegen das Unvermeidbare klar erkennbar auf seinem Gesicht abzulesen. „Ist Voldemort alles das Sie interessiert? Geht es Ihnen nur darum, was ich in den Gedanken der Schlangenfresse gesehen habe?" Harry ließ es wie eine Frage klingen – aber auch nicht. Der Tee in seiner Tasse schwappte auf seine Robe und ließ ihn vor Schmerz scharf einatmen, als die heiße Flüssigkeit durch seine Hose drang.

Mit so viel Vorsicht wie Harry in seiner gegenwärtigen Lage aufbringen konnte, stellte er die Tasse sicher auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch ab; und so bald seine Hände frei waren, ballten sie sich zu Fäusten bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten – nicht um seine Emotionen auszudrücken, sondern um den Schmerz, der seinen Schädel spaltete zu unterdrücken. Ein ungelegenes Echo von Toms neuestem Versuch jetzt zu bkommen was er wollte, wenn es wirklich nicht hätte unwillkommener sein können; oder vielleicht war der ehemalige Lord einfach nur klaustrophobisch.

„Können Sie mich nicht einmal ernstnehmen?" Harry seufzte schwer und sein Blick floß über mit tief empfundenem Verrat. „Ist es zu viel verlangt?" Dumbledore musterte ihn schweigend, abschätzend; und das brachte die Wut mit voller Kraft zum Gryffindor zurück, jetzt, wo die Teetasse nicht mehr in Gefahr war aus Versehen in Stücke zu brechen.

„Es geht hier um mein Leben!" Harrys Blick sprühte Funken, als der alte Mann letztlich Worte fand und seinen Mund öffnete, doch Harry war schneller. „Ich habe Ihre blöde Prophezeiung nicht vergessen! Ich werde schon nicht weglaufen! Wohin sollte ich denn rennen? Hä?" Harry hob herausfordernd das Kinn, ehe er seinen Standpunkt klarmachte. „Aber es ist mein Leben! Und ich mag es wirklich nicht, wenn Sie damit herumspielen, als würde es Ihnen gehören! Es ist meins!" fuhr Harry den Direktor in all seiner feurigen Gryffindor-Glorie an. Er nahm die Empfindungen durch das Dunkle Mal nicht einmal mehr war – Schmerz überlagerte alles meisterhaft.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war gleichmäßig aufgeteilt, um seinen Verstand und Mund bei der Unterhaltung zu halten und Tom mit seiner Magie festzuhalten; obwohl letzteres nicht so schwer zu erreichen war wie zuvor. Dennoch tat es höllisch weh. Entweder versuchte Tom nicht mit aller Kraft auszubrechen, oder Harrys Kontrolle über das bißchen Magie, das er zu seinem Gebrauch übrighatte, war besser als er vorab geglaubt hatte. Die Einmischung des Schlosses hatte ihm genug Magie gelassen, um zu tun was notwendig war (für jetzt), aber nicht genug, um abgelenkt zu werden und die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Wie auch immer, vielleicht war es genug, daß Harry beinahe darauf gewartet hatte, daß Tom sich meldete. Vorbereitet zu sein und darauf zu warten, daß etwas Bestimmtes passierte, war vollkommen anders, als vor Überraschung in den Boden getrampelt zu werden. Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen fühlte sich Harry nicht halb so schlimm wie in der Winkelgasse. Der Schmerz war auszuhalten – gerade so; und er mußte sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer Grund, warum er seine Schilde so viel leichter als am letzten Tag aufrecht halten konnte, grübelte Harry, während er seinen Atem für die nächste Runde sammelte; den Schmerz ignorierend, der durch seinen Körper wogte. Er hielt seine Magie in Habacht, bereit sie wie einen Hammer auf Tom niederfahren zu lassen, sollte es notwendig werden. Jetzt jedoch ließ er erst einmal einen Hammer auf den alten Kauz fallen.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesehen, was passiert wenn ich die Dinge allein machen muß. Ich dachte, jetzt würden Sie mir sagen, was los ist." Harry lief mit offener Wut vor dem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Drei Schritte in eine Richtung und drei Schritte zurück, während er zu sich selbst murmelte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht weiß, was los ist." Harry hielt abrupt direkt vor dem Rektor, starrte in die matt funkelnden Augen so gekränkt und schuldbewußt und vorwurfsvoll wie er konnte. „Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß die Vision wichtig ist, hätte ich sie Ihnen erzählt. Ich hätte Ihnen gleich nach... letztem Jahr gesagt, das Voldemort die Absicht hatte, seine... Bekanntschaft von einigen seiner alten... Freunde zu erneuern." Harry verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und startete seinen rastlosen Weg – hin und her – erneut.

„Sie sagen mir nichts von dem was wichtig ist. Ich dachte, Sie wüßten es. Ich habe es wirklich geglaubt." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry wie sich Snapes Augen weiteten; und Dumbledore saß ein wenig aufrechter gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls. „Ich dachte, der Orden weiß bereits, daß Voldemort geplant hatte, sich für einige Zeit still zu verhalten, daß er das Ministerium von innen heraus unterwandern wollte, ehe die Panik in der Zaubererwelt zu neuen Höhen aufsteigt und er seinen... Krieg beginnt. Ich dachte, ihr alle wüßtet das bereits. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß Sie es nicht wußten?"

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Potter?!" Das Band grellte mit äußerstem Zorn ins Bewußtsein. Es war der Tränkemeister, völlig entgeistert von dem, was der Junge gerade in einem Augenblick der... Rage enthüllt hatte, der Harrys konstantes Gemurmel unterbrach. Mit offenem Mund stoppte der Junge inmitten etwas das schien wie totaler Kontrollverlust – nicht von Zauberkraft, sondern von seinem Mund; obwohl Harry sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht in Armreichweite des Professors zu kommen, während der Mann seine Worte verarbeitete.

„Haben Sie nicht zugehört, Professor?" Harry spuckte den Titel förmlich. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so freundlich wie die Leute außerhalb des Büros es gewohnt waren. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, daß er ein Gryffindor war, aber alles damit, unfähig zu sein, alle Emotionen die er fühlte zu unterbinden. Jetzt, seit dem Augenblick, in dem er sich auf Snape konzentrierte, war die Verbindung zum Dunklen Mal wieder spürbar und Harry konnte sie nicht wieder verschwinden lassen. Es gab nichts, was Harry gegen seine eigene Reaktion auf den weiß glühenden, heiß brennenden Zorn tun konnte, der von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig auf ihn einstürmte – Snape und Tom; und alles auf ihn gerichtet. Mit jedem von ihnen allein kam Harry zurecht, aber gegen beide auf einmal mußte er kämpfen, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Dennoch, unter solchen Umständen war es nicht schwer ein emotionell unausgeglichener Jugendlicher zu sein. Harry versuchte etwas Positives in all dem zu sehen was geschah, aber irgendwie funktionierte das auch nicht richtig.

Das dumme Schloß nahm das meiste seiner Kraft aber ließ ihn, um sich mit Tom zu befassen. Als ob Snape und Dumbledore nicht genug wären, um ihn geschäftig zu halten. Harrys Augen verengten sich in Konzentration. Seine eigene Wut von Snapes Zorn und Toms Rage getrennt zu halten, kostete ihn das meiste seiner Energie; während sein Kopf hämmerte, als kenne es kein Morgen. Sein Sichtfeld schien mit jedem Atemzug zu schrumpfen und das Blut dröhnte wie Donner in seinen Ohren direkt im Einklang mit dem pulsierenden Band des Mals, das er nicht davon abbringen konnte, mehr und mehr Emotionen zu schicken, jetzt, wo Snape nicht mehr über ihn nachzudenken schien sonder über die Information und was es für die Sache bedeutete. Sorge war da und Unglauben, und etwas daß sich anfühlte wie fest unterdrücktes Erstaunen gemischt mit... wissendem Respekt, obwohl Harry nicht sagen konnte wofür. Er war sich jedoch sicher, daß der Mann alles vermasseln konnte. Harry starrte den Professor düster an. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich von Dingen ablenken zu lassen, die sein könnten.

„Ich wiederhole gern alles," stieß Harry mit einem spöttischen Grinsen hervor. „Voldemort hat geplant diese Zauberer zu benutzen. Er braucht sie... und ich dachte Sie wüßten es." Das Band fühlte sich an wie ein Loch in seinem Kopf und der bohrende Blick den er so trotzig erwiderte war wie gefrorenes Feuer. Harry zuckte zusammen, als Dumbledore sich räusperte.

„Und woher weißt du das, Harry?" Dumbledores Augen schienen an ihm festgeklebt, seine Stimme verdächtig frei von Gefühl. Der Limonendrops war seit langem schon in Stücke gebissen – schon wieder.

„Aus der Abteilung für Mysterien," sagte Harry, sein Ärger wie weggeblasen. Die letzten Worte nur geflüstert, weil es zu schmerzhaft war, sie laut auszusprechen. Harry beschäftigte sich mit einem losen Faden am Ärmel seiner Robe, während die Männer weiterverfolgten, was er angedeutet hatte. „Als... als Voldemort..." Harry holte tief Luft und hetzte vorwärts: „Als Voldemort mich in der Abteilung für Mysterien besessen hat..." Harrys Stimme brach und er schüttelte den Kopf als zu verjagen was auch immer an Gedanken durch seinen Kopf ging.

„Ich werden nicht den ganzen Tag herumsitzen und Ihnen von Folterungen und Treffen und... diesen anderen Dingen erzählen, die ich in seinem dämlichen Kopf sah, als er von mir Besitz ergriffen hat. Selbst jetzt glaubt die halbe Zaubererwelt schon, daß ich verrückt bin." Seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrückten Emotionen, als Harry weiterhin energisch seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Falls ich etwas gewußt hätte, daß von Bedeutung ist, hätte ich es Ihnen erzählt – sogar letztes Jahr, glauben Sie mir, Sir, aber ich bin nicht so wild darauf, mich daran zu erinnern, was in Voldemorts Kopf vorgeht, um alles wieder und wieder durchzukauen, nur weil es möglich ist. Ich kann nicht, Sir!" Harry seufzte, ein leichtes Beben in seiner Stimme. „Ich weiß, Sie denken, daß es wichtig sein könnte, aber das meiste war einfach nur... blutig, Sir, wirklich blutig." Harry gab Dumbledore nicht die Wahl, seiner Gedanken Stimme zu verleihen.

„Was immer Sie sagen, es sind meine Erinnerungen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß irgendjemand sie ansieht, und ich mag keine Denkarien." Dabei blickte Harry direkt zum Tränkemeister, der tief in seiner Kehle knurrte und die Fäuste ballte – das erste sichtbare Zeichen, daß der eingebildete Bastard überhaupt etwas fühlte. „Ich werde die Erinnerungen dort behalten wo sie sind, bis sie gebraucht werden." Harry versuchte glaubhaft dreinzuschauen. „Ich schwöre, ich werden Ihnen erzählen, was immer nötig ist, wenn es wichtig für... für die Sache ist."

Es blieb unausgesprochen, daß Dumbledore selbst Harry über alles auf dem Laufenden halten müßte, da der Junge andererseits kaum in der Lage wäre zu entscheiden, ob seine Informationen tatsächlich wichtig sein könnten; und selbst dann könnte Harry einfach sagen, daß sie es nicht waren und Dumbledore könnte nichts anderes behaupten, wollte er Harry Potter nicht aufs Gesicht zu einen Lügner nennen. Information für Information, daß war das Spiel, wie sie es dieses Jahr spielen würden. Nicht alles für nichts, nicht mehr.

Jetzt waren sie sich gewahr, daß Harry mehr Informationen hatte als er ihnen jemals erzählt hatte. Sie wußten, daß er keinem von ihnen traute, oder er würde etwas wie das viel früher zur Sprache gebracht haben – und nicht nur wenn er auf der Höhe seiner Wut ausholte. Sie würden glauben, es wäre ein Schritt zurück in ihrem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord – das Vertrauen ihres prophezeiten Retters zu verlieren war in der Tat besorgniserregend; aber es war richtig, daß sie zu Harry Potter kommen sollten, nicht andersherum. Wenigstens würden sie jetzt anfangen sich zu fragen was er sonst noch aus Voldemorts Kopf herausgeholt hatte, als dieser schlangengesichtige Mistkerl versuchte seinen Körper zu übernehmen – oder was Voldemort aus Harry herausgeholt hatte. Außerdem würde es jegliche kleineren Fehler abdecken, die ihm möglicherweise in Zukunft unterlaufen würden. Für den Rest mußte Harry einfach sichergehen, daß er nicht einen schwerwiegenden Lapsus beging.

Beide Männer schienen damit beschäftigt, über Harrys Enthüllung nachzudenken. Niemand war gewillt das Schweigen zu durchbrechen, daß so plötzlich über den Raum gesunken war.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry, daß du denkst, ich dir so Unrecht zugefügt habe." Dumbledore nickte traurig und musterte den Gryffindor ernsthaft. „Es war niemals meine Absicht, daß du dein Vertrauen in mich anzweifelst. Ich wollte nicht, daß du die Hoffnung verlierst und die letzte Zeit für dich ein Kind zu sein. Ich versuchte zu tun, was ich glaubte, wäre das Beste für dich." Der alte Mann sprach langsam in einer tragenden Stimmer, als wolle er sichergehen, daß Harry auch verstand, was er sagte. Wo der Junge doch in seinen aufgewühlten Emotionen regelrecht unterging.

„Mein Vertrauen in dich ist vorbehaltlos, Harry, obwohl ich nicht immer in der Lage bin es so zu zeigen wie du dir erhoffst." Es war offensichtlich, daß der Mann auf Harrys Reaktion wartete, aber der Gryffindor sagte nichts. Es starrte nur geradewegs zurück, Trotz glitzernd in seinen Augen. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Du bist dir bewußt, daß der Krieg erbitterter wird. Die sich gegenüberstehenden Kräfte sammeln sich sogar jetzt während wir hier sprechen und werden stärker als sie es vor Jahren waren. Das Schicksal der ganzen Welt wird in den folgenden Monaten und vielleicht Jahren entschieden werden. Das du in der Mitte der Schlacht um den Frieden stehst, den unsere Leute so ersehnen, ist weder deine noch meine Wahl, aber es ist prophezeit, daß du dort sein mußt und ich werde dich dort sehen, Harry, unter allen Umständen." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war wie eine Klinge so hart wie ein Diamant und tödlich. „Aber ich vertraue darauf, daß du das Beste für unsere Welt willst und mit all deinen Fähigkeiten dafür eintrittst. Bezweifle niemals meinen Glauben in dich, Harry."

„Ja, Sir. Danke." Harry schluckte und nickte schwach. Er hatte seine Zweifel und ‚unter allen Umständen' klang in seinen Ohren nicht gut. Es wäre nett, hätte er endlich das Vertrauen, das er wollte und brauchte. Die einzige Kehrseite war, daß Harry keine Möglichkeit hatte zu entscheiden ob dieser sogenannte Glaube aus echtem Gefühl gegeben war oder nicht nur ein Versuch ihn zu verlocken, sich sicher zu fühlen. Es konnte genauso gut eine List sein. Spielten sie ihn aus gegen... was? Der alte Kauz würde sein Vertrauen nicht so einfach zurückbekommen, falls überhaupt. Es war Zeit für ein paar Antworten, selbst wenn Harry die meisten bereits kannte – und dem Direktor nicht traute zu sagen, was er wirklich hören mußte. Gab es einen besseren Zeitpunkt diesen scheinbar unbedingten Glauben in Harry Potter zu testen?

„Sir, ich habe einige Fragen." Mit vorsichtigem Stirnrunzeln blickte Harry zu dem alten Mann auf.

„Schieß los, Harry." Der Mann zwinkerte und lutschte an einem seiner zahllosen Limonendrops. „Ich bin sicher, wir können Licht in deine dunkle Halle bringen."

„Ähm... ja, Sir." Harry rutschte unruhig hin und her, ungewiss womit er starten sollte. „Ich habe Schüler über einige... seltsame Dinge reden gehört, die mit ihrer Magie geschehen sind." Harry neigte zweifelhaft seinen Kopf. „Können Sie mir sagen was das war?" Er hörte sich unsicher an, ob er den Worte des Direktors glauben sollte und nun versuchsweise das Vertrauen austestete, daß ihm angeblich gegeben wurde.

„Ich glaube, du meinst diese magische Explosion," sagte Dumbledore nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens und einem verstohlenen Nicken zu seinem Tränkemeister. „Es war ein wirklich unglaubliches Ding, da solche Geschehnisse selten vorkommen und nur wenn sehr viel magische Kraft vorhanden ist, sie anzuheizen. Ich glaube," Dumbledore blinzelte, „das _Der Tagesprophet_ eine komplette Ausgabe voll von... interessanten Möglichkeiten bot, warum und wie etwas wie dieser Ausbruch aus dem Nichts heraus geschehen konnte. Immerhin spürte es jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer in der Umgebung."

„Ich hab gar nix gespürt." Dumbledore musterte ihn abschätzend, sagte aber nicht das offensichtliche: ‚Es geschah während du verschwunden warst.'

„Wo wir dabei sind, Sir, was ist eine... magische Explosion? Ich habe niemals zuvor etwas wie das erwähnt gehört." Harry traf den Blick mit fragender Miene, doch er versteckte nicht den anhaltenden Mangel an Vertrauen.

„Diese Frage ist einfach zu beantworten, Harry." Der alte Mann sandte einen weiteren verstohlenen Blick zu seinem Tränkemeister; und dieses Mal war Harry weit genug umgewandt, um aus dem Augenwinkel die erhobene Braue zu sehene, die der Direktor als Antwort erhielt. Das Band gab überhaupt nicht viel Informationen her. Haß war da und Besorgnis. Harry runzelte die Stirn; nicht Besorgnis, sonder wirklich extremer Widerwillen, obwohl Snape nicht hinterfragte was immer Dumbledore von ihm verlangte – wenigstens nicht vor einem Schüler und niemals vor einem Potter. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Direktor zu.

„Eine magische Explosion ist genau das, was der Name besagt." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist ein Ausbruch von Magie, der auftritt wenn zu viel Energie innerhalb eines zu geringen Zeitraums freigesetzt wird. Es geschieht meistens aufgrund der Einmischung allzu ehrgeiziger Zauberer in das natürliche Gleichgewicht der Energie, aber es kann ebenso geschehen, wenn sich zu viel Energie an Plätzen ansammelt, die besonders empfänglich für Magie sind." Dumbledore lächelte großväterlich als er Harrys verwirrten Blick sah. „Es ist ganz einfach, Harry. Nimm zum Beispiel die Winkelgasse. Es ist ein wirklich magischer Ort. Jedes Geschäft ist gefüllt mit Maige, jede Person, die durch die Straßen läuft ist erfüllt mit Magie. Laß uns annehmen, daß alle Zauberer und Hexen der Welt zur gleichen Zeit dorthin apparieren würden – ganz außer Acht lassend, daß sie alle dort niemals hineinpassen würden – es würde den Platz mit zu viel Energie überladen und die Magie würde... explodieren. Ganz ähnlich zu der, die während des Sommers ihre Wellen über das Land geschickt hat."

„Dann war es aber nicht genauso?" Das war nun wirklich neue Information für Harry.

„Wie ich sagte, Harry, die meisten dieser Ausbrüche finden statt, wenn ein Zauberer dort eingreift, wo er nichts zu suchen hat."

„Oh, Sie meinen... Voldemort?" Harry Augen weiteten sich. "Aber wie hat er das getan?" Gryffindors waren natürlich neugierig. Er mußte Fragen stellen, unschuldig, wenn er gerade darüber redete, worin er am meisten interessiert war – und es war weit genug weg von dieser Vision, die er niemals gehabt hatte oder von den Geschehnissen in der Abteilung für Mysterien. Er mußte sie nicht auf den Gedanken bringen, daß er mehr zu verbergen hatte, als sie bereits vermuteten.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht, Harry." Er blickte hart auf Harry hinab, als entscheide er, was er ihm sagen konnte. „Es könnte gut sein, daß Voldemort ein Ritual durchgeführt hat, gewiß eines der dunkelsten. Es mag gut sein, daß es lediglich der Rückstoß war, den wir spürten als was immer er ins Leben rief, erwachte."

Harry blickte zweifelnd. „Also gibt es ein... Monster oder so, daß jetzt irgendwo herumläuft?" Er konnte den Spott fühlen, mit dem Snape seinen Rücken durchbohrte. Was er durch das Dunkle Mal empfing schien anzudeuten, daß Snape sich kaum davon abhalten konnte, Harrys naive Stupidität zu kommentieren. Dank Merlin für großväterliche Direktoren. Harry blinzelte fragend.

„Nicht notwendigerweise ein Monster, Harry." Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig. „Manchmal ist es genug ein Ding in etwas anderes zu verwandeln." Harry wunderte sich, was jetzt kam. Tom hatte sich beruhigt und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war etwas Erträglicherem gewichen. Er konnte sich endlich auf das konzentrieren, was Dumbledore zu sagen versuchte.

„Letztes Jahr glaube ich, stimmten wir darin überein, Geheimnisse zu... vermeiden." Der alte Mann blickte Harry an, wartete auf eine Reaktion und Harry lächelte stolz und nickte eifrig. Der Wahrheit hörte sich gut an, aber Harry wußte, daß Dumbledore den Leuten erzählen konnte, daß der Himmel in Wirklichkeit grün mit lila Streifen sei – und jeder würde glauben es wäre tatsächlich so. Es gab keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden womit der hinterhältige, verrückte Zwinkerer diesmal aufwartete. Mit einem extra Zwinkern für seinen Spion und Professor, deutete der Direktor den Tränkemeister vorwärts zu kommen.

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde Snape lieber in seiner Ecke bleiben, die Unterhaltung beobachten aber nicht teilnehmen. Dann schien er beinahe das Gesicht zu verziehen und Harry bekam das Gefühl von Verstimmung und... Belustigung. Harrys Stirn furchte sich. Was könnte möglicherweise belustigend sein?

Blinzelnd beobachtete Harry wie der Mann seine Robe zurückzog und den Ärmel aufrollte, um das Dunkle Mal preiszugeben, von dem Harry bereits wußte, daß es dort war. Er mußte jedoch nicht sein Erstaunen vortäuschen. Verschwommen war er sich bewußt, daß Snape es nicht viel mehr mochte als Harry, wenn man ihn so offen anstarrte. Doch Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu starren. Auf dem bleiche, hageren Arm schien das Dunkle Mal ausgesprochen häßlich; doch es war nicht mehr das Dunkle Mal. Harry warf dem Direktor einen Blick zu, der eine selten gesehene Miene von Ernst und... Ungewissheit zur Schau stellte, als auch er mit verengten Augen auf den matten Schädel hinabstarrte, durchbohrt von einem blassen, violetten Blitz. Harry hatte niemals angenommen, daß sich das Dunkle Mal bei jedem einzelnen Todesser im Erscheinen verwandeln würde. Harry wußte nicht, was das bedeutete.

„Das...! Es...! Ist es...?" Seine Sprachlosigkeit war offensichtlich. Die Emotion, die er durch das Mal auffing, enthielt eine Unze von Zufriedenheit. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Snape eben die Bestätigung für etwas erhalten. Bastard. Harrys Augen wurden schmal.

„Das Mal hat sich verändert!" rief er letztlich aus, als niemand schien irgendetwas sagen zu wollen; aber seine Stimme schien ungebührlich laut.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Harry in einer moderateren Tonlage. Er wollte es wirklich wissen. Einen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht riskierend, hätte Harry genauso gut ein Stück Stein anstarren können. Er bekam rein gar nichts durch das Band zurück. Es mochte ebenso gar nicht vorhanden sein.

Harry musterte das Mal mit gemischten Gefühlen. In dem Moment, in dem sich das Dunkle Mal begann zu verwandeln, mußte sich Snape die Kehle wund geschrien haben. Harry hatte sich mit Sicherheit heiser geschrien, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, wann er das dämliche Tattoo bekommen hatte. Über Stunden hinweg stand sein ganzer Körper in quälenden Flammen. Es hatte nichts gegeben, daß nicht wehtat, nichts als Schmerz. Das Mal hatte er erst bemerkt, als er zurück bei den Dursleys war, lange nachdem Snape gefühlt haben mußte, wie sein Arm sprichwörtlich in Stücke geschnitten wurde.

Harry schluckte und stoppte den Weg, den seine Gedanken nahmen. Tom testete noch immer wahllos die Barriere nach Schwachstellen. Es würde Harry nichts Gutes tun, wenn er Tom daran erinnerte, was am Tag des Rituals passiert war. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihn dazu zu bringen, noch gewalttätiger zu reagieren. Harry brauchte das nicht, nicht wenn er im selben Raum war wie Albus Dumbledore, Rektor von Hogwarts und Anführer des Orden des Phönix, und der schleimige Bastard.

„Wir wissen es wirklich nicht, Harry," sagte Dumbledore nach einem Augenblick und deutete Snape seinen Arm zu bedecken. „Wir wissen, daß es zur selben Zeit geschah wie die magische Explosion, deshalb ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß beide Dinge miteinander zusammenhängen." An dieser Stelle wurde sein Blick bohrender, als er beobachtete, wie Harry sich zurücklehnte; und Harry wartete geduldig darauf, das der andere Schuh fiel.

„All das ist geschehen, während du aus dem Ligusterweg vermisst wurdest." Da war der andere Schuh! Gewiß, wenn diese Explosion und Snape's Mal zusammenhingen, dann tat das sein Verschwinden auch.

Nicht einen Atemzug später spannte sich Harry unwillkürlich, obwohl er heftig versuchte seinen Körper entspannt zu halten und seine Augen davon sich mißtrauisch zu verengen. Gerade als Dumbledore das letzte Wort sprach, fühlte Harry jemanden in seine Gedanken schlüpfen, gerade dort, wo er die kleine Öffnung gelassen hatte für jemanden, der glaubte er wäre ahnungslos und ein leichtes Opfer für einen Legilimens.


	31. Kapitel 30 : Gefälschte Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 30 – Gefälschte Erinnerungen**

Wer auch immer versucht in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, war – dieses Mal – etwas vorsichtiger im Vergleich zu Snape, der nicht existierende, mentale Schilde überrannt hatte wie eine wildgewordene Herde Hippogreife. Nichtsdestotrotz zeigte es Harry deutlich, daß der ungeschickt herumschleichende Trampel in keiner Weise befürchtete, entdeckt zu werden. Harry würde sich beleidigt fühlen, daß der Bastard glaubte, Harry Potter wäre so absolut blind gegenüber seines Eindringens, hätte es nicht geradewegs in seinen Plan gepasst.

Selbst nachdem Harry stundenlang über seine verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nachgegrübelt hatte, konnte er wirklich nur mit zwei machbaren Wegen aufwarten, wie er zu handeln hatte. Er könnte ihn entweder wissen lassen, wozu er in der Lage war und den Idioten gleich jetzt hinauswerfen, oder er spielte mit – überzeugend – und schaffte es, ihn glauben zu machen, daß Harry genauso ahnungslos wie alle anderen war.

Selbstverständlich wäre es Harry lieber gewesen, überhaupt nichts preiszugeben. Er hätte gern gezeigt, was genau er von diesem ständigen Herummauscheln hielt. Als erstes jedoch rang Harry, nur eine Sekunde nachdem der Gedanke Gestalt angenommen hatte, den plötzlichen Instinkt nieder, denjenigen, der ihn ausspionierte, ganz zwanglos aus seinem Kopf zu katapultieren. Zweitens war es viel zu früh im Schuljahr, um irgendwen mehr wissen zu lassen, als er bereits offenbart hatte; falls es nach dem Gryffindor ging, würde Dumbledore für eine lange Zeit in Unkenntis bleiben ob Harrys Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik. Harry durfte in keiner Weise andeuten, daß er dem Ränkeschmieden des alten Kauzes auf die Schliche gekommen war; und obwohl Dumbledore es schaffte so verdächtig unverdächtig auszusehen, lenkte es Harry keineswegs von dem ab, was wirklich vorging. Harry hatte lediglich gehofft, daß er nach all diesem Gerede über Vertrauen diesen Teil der Konversation hinter sich lassen würden. Seine Enttäuschung weit weg in den dunkelsten Teil seines Geistes verbannend, schätzte Harry die Schwierigkeit ab, der er jetzt begegnete.

Das Problem mit gefälschten Erinnerungen war ziemlich offensichtlich. Wann immer Harry über etwas sprach, dachte er zur gleichen Zeit automatisch darüber nach – oder wenigstens sollte ihm dieselbe Sache im Kopf herumgehen. Dumbledore war – in seinen eigenen Worten – ein Meister in Legilimentik. Er wäre vorsichtig nicht zu tief zu stöbern, damit Harry sich seiner Gegenwart nicht bewußt würde. Der alte Mann würde direkt an der Oberfläche bleiben, wo er in Harrys Gedanken eindrang und wo die begehrten Erinnerungen von allein auftauchen würden, sobald er ihre Unterhaltung in die Richtung lenkte, in der Harry von der Woche sprach, die aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht war. Das bedeutete, sollte Harry seine Schilde vollständig errichten und seine falschen Erinnerungen abspielen ohne die reale Unterhaltung im Hinterkopf zu behalten, würde Dumbledore bald herausfinden, daß etwas nicht stimmte, wenn Harry plötzlich darüber nachdachte, bei den Dursleys Speck gebraten zu haben, während er lebhaft über eine mögliche Entführung durch Voldemort spekulierte. Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen; aber Harry durfte nicht über seinen Sommer nachdenken – nicht über diese entscheidende eine Woche. Seine Worte mußten mit sein Gedanken und Erinnerungen völlig übereinstimmen.

Harry hatte sich die Zeit genommen, einige Vorbereitungen nur für diese eine Begebenheit zu treffen. In scheinbar zufälligem Stöbern in seine Gedanken würde Harry einige wahre oder wenigstens teilweise wahre Erinnerungen des jüngsten Sommers ausgraben müssen. Er konnte keine Erinnerungen vor dem eigentlichen Gespräch bereitlegen, da er weder wußte, welche Themen Dumbledore ansprechen würde, noch die Art und Weise wie er es tun würde. Harry würde schwer zu schaffen haben, seine Erinnerungen – wahre und gefälschte – davon abzuhalten, sich zu überschneiden. Er hatte keine Probleme jemanden aus seinem Kopf fernzuhalten oder das Blaue aus dem Himmel zu schwindeln, aber jemanden an der Nase herumzuführen und ihn glauben zu machen, daß der Himmel grün war, während er tatsächlich hochschauen und sehen konnte, daß er blau war, durfte ein wenig stressiger sein – besonders wenn ein gewisser jemand nicht mitbekommen durfte, daß er an der Nase herumgeführt wurde.

Die äußeren Schichten seiner Gedanken hatte Harry wie ein Labyrinth arrangiert mit nur einen Weg, dem uneingeweihte, herumschnüffelnde Besserwisser folgen konnten. Wer immer dort verloren ging, würde weder Anfang noch Ende finden, falls Harry nicht zuließ, daß sie der so sorgfältig errichteten Falle entkamen. Der Beginn dieses Ein-Weg-Labyrinths, wo jede Biegung auf denselben Pfad führte, enthielt den einfachen Krempel und führte schrittweise zum interessanten Teil. Das war notwendig, um den Legilimens glauben zu machen, daß er es tatsächlich eigenständig zustande brachte, sich durch Harrys Erinnerungen zu wühlen. Die beste Sache dabei war, daß der Eindringling sich niemals dieser Irreführung bewußt würde, solange Harry nicht ausdrücklich darauf hinwieß. Es gab Harry das nötige Vertrauen still in seinem Sitz zu bleiben und das Spiel des alten Dummschwätzers mitzuspielen, weil er wußte, daß er durchaus fähig war, jemanden für immer in seinem Verstand einzufangen – vielleicht konnte er Dumbledore mit Tom zusammenstecken. Möglicherweise würde dies den Möchtegernlord dazu bringen, einen Gang zurückzuschalten, so daß Harry sich auf Dumbledores neuesten Versuch, ihn zu manipulatieren, konzentrieren konnte.

Harrys Lippen zuckten kaum wahrnehmbar. Es wäre großartig, das Gesicht des Zausels zu sehen, wenn der Manipulator sich selbst in Gewahrsam mit dem ehemaligen Dunklen Lord manipuliert fand. Er hatte bestimmt eine Menge Vergangenheit mit Tom, die aufgearbeitet werden mußte. Natürlich wäre es für Harry noch anstrengender seine Schilde aufrechtzuhalten, sollte eine weitere magieerfüllte Seele in seinen Gedanken Residenz aufschlagen; aber eventuell wußte Tom die Gesellschaft zu schätzen. Wäre es der Kopf irgendjemand anderen gewesen statt Harrys eigenem, hätte er gemeint es wäre den Versuch wert herauszufinden wie es funktionierte, doch so wurde er schnell ernüchtert. Für seinen Teil der Unterhaltung mußte Harry seine Gedanken davon abhalten aus was auch immer für Gründen zu wanden, da alles andere sehr schnell auf ihn zurückfeuern könnte. Deshalb blickte Harry ganz ernst zum Direktor und wartete auf den alten Mann, die nächste Runde in ihrem Match zu eröffnen.

„Die letzte Sache über die wir reden müssen, Harry, ist, was während des Sommers geschah." Der Mann zwinkerte ihm über seine Brille hinweg zu, als er beobachtete, wie Harry sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen rieb. „Obwohl, falls du dich dazu nicht gewachsen fühlst, können wir für jetzt auch Schluß machen und uns morgen wieder treffen, nachdem du einige Stunden ausgeruht hast. Was meinst du?"

„Ich glaube nicht, daß mich der Morgen in besserer Stimmung findet, um hier heraufzukommen." Harry behielt sich einen flüchtigen Blick auf Snape vor. „Oder daß sonst jemand mit in der richtigen Laune antrifft, um ihm zu folgen, nachdem ich mich hier so ausgesprochen höflich hinaufbegleitet fand." Harry seufzte und beobachtete, wie Snape vorsichtig in die verlassene Ecke zurücktrat, seinen linken Arm fest umklammert, als könne er Harry davon abhalten zu wissen, was er unter dem Ärmel seiner Robe versteckte.

„Machen Sie einfach weiter, Sir." Harry ignorierte den Tränkemeister genauso wie ein verdächtig ruhiges Dunkles Mal und lehnte sich zurück, um dem Direktor seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu geben. Er füllte die Erschöpfung in seine Knochen hinaufkriechen.

„Sehr gut, Harry." Dumbledore nickte, sein Blick einmal mehr zu Snape gewandt, bevor er Harry mit seinem verrückten Funkeln ihn den Augen durchbohrte. „Ich nehme an, Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley haben dir erzählte, was während des Sommers vorging?" Der Blick der seine Augen traf, bedeutete Harry eindringlich, daß er ihm dahingehend besser zustimmen sollte.

„Äh... ja, Sir." Harry schaute zweifelhaft drein, seine ausgezehrte Miene änderte sich nicht. „Hermine meinte, daß Sie glauben ich... sei vom Ligusterweg verschwunden."

„Du glaubst es nicht, Harry?" Harry runzelte abgelenkt die Stirn und schüttelte wortlos den seinen Kopf.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, Sir." Mit gefurchten Brauen grübelte Harry über die Zeit nach, über die Dumbledore sprach. Er erinnerte sich, wie Vernon ihn in seinen Raum einsperrte. Harry hatte während seiner taglangen Haft seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, bevor er rausgelassen wurde, um für seine Verwandten, die von sich selbst glaubten dem Hungertod nahe zu sein, Abendbrot zu bereiten. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an eine Begegnung mit Todessern – oder Voldemort selbst – erinnern. Keinerlei Merkwürdiges war geschehen; und natürlich war der Gryffindor vollkommen ahnungslos von den kaum merklichen Momenten von grauem Nichts, die sich inmitten seiner Sommererinnerungen an die Dursleys abspielten – zurückgelassen für übereifrige Beobachter, um sicherzustellen, daß, was immer sie wollten, sie ihre eigenen – hoffentlich falschen – Folgerungen ziehen würden. Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er sich am falschen Ende von zwei unnachgiebigen Blick wiederfand und seufzte stumm, als wäre er eben bei einer Lüge ertappt worden.

„Ehrlich, Sir. Ich erinnere mich an rein gar nichts von Todessern." Es fertigzubringen so auszusehen als wäre auch das sein Fehler, war nicht einfach, weil Harry in erster Linie damit beschäftigt war, die richtigen Erinnerungen zu projezieren und nicht zu vergessen, was er ihnen auftischte. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich Notizen machen müssen so bald er sich all seine Lügen und Halbwahrheiten ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte. Gewiss mußte Harry seine Geschichte im Laufe dieses Jahres noch mehr als einmal erzählen.

„Sir?" Harry hatte nur einige Dinge ablaufen lassen, die ein ahnungsloser Gryffindor glaubte, wären während der fraglichen Zeit passiert. Es sollte genug sein, um darauf hinzuweisen, daß Harry noch immer im Dunkeln saß, was die ganzen Geschehnisse im Sommer anbetraf; es sollte sicher rüberbringen, daß er diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht mochte. Hoffentlich konnte Dumbledore leichter schlafen mit diesem Wissen. Der alte Kauz würde sich sicher besser fühlen, solang er sich einreden konnte, daß Harry nicht annähernd so unabhängig war wie er sein wollte, das der Junge noch immer sein Wissen und seine Weisheit brauchte, um durchs Leben zu kommen. Harry hatte keine Schwierigkeit, den Direktor denken zu lassen, daß er die Trumpfkarte sehr sicher versteckt in seinen sich ständig einmischenden, knorrigen Händen hielt.

„Sprich einfach weiter, Harry." Dumbledore zwinkerte gutgelaunt und Harry blinzelte mit einem tapfer erduldenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht – Schuldbewußtsein und Unsicherheit spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. Erst dann kam er mit einem schweren Seufzer darauf zurück, was er sagen wollte.

„Bis Hermine mir erzählte, daß alle nach mir gesucht haben," erklärte Harry und rutschte in seinem Stuhl umher, „dachte ich, ich wäre die ganze Zeit über bei den Dursleys gewesen." Er zuckte unverbindlich mit den Achseln. „Ich meine, ich war überrascht, als Professor Lupin und Moody auftauchten. Ich wußte nicht einmal, daß sie dachten, ich wäre weg geweseen – ich meine, daß ich weg war – für eine ganze Woche. Ich war wütend mit ihnen, daß sie nur für einen Kontrollgang kamen, wenn es mein Geburtstag war."

„Was glaubst du, ist vorgefallen?" Endlich erinnerte sich der alte Mann an den Beutel mit Limonendrops und nahm einen weiteren, musterte es nachdenklich und warf es nach einem Augenblick stiller Bewunderung in seinen Mund.

„Nichts." Zögernd und mit einem Schulterzucken musterte der Junge seine Tasse. Er hätte sie jetzt gern zurückgehabt. Entschlossen blickte er auf. „Sollte ich nicht der erste sein, der weiß wo ich gewesen bin? Ich sage Ihnen, Sir, ich war im Ligusterweg – die ganze Zeit. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie glauben, ich war's nicht. Warum sollte ich Ihnen über soetwas Lügen erzählen? Können die Schutzzauber nicht zeigen, daß ich sie niemals passiert habe? Ich hätte nicht verschwinden können, ohne daß sie es registriert hätten, oder?"

„Nein, Harry, du hast Recht. Du kannst Schutzzauber nicht durchqueren, ohne daß sie davon Notiz nehmen." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen schien sich zu verdunkeln. „Harry, sie haben Alarm geschlagen, als du die Umgebung verlassen hast, die sie errichtet waren zu schützen."

„Aber..." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, Ungläubigkeit über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich war nicht weg! Ich habe die Dursleys wirklich nicht verlassen! Sie haben mir gesagt, wie wichtig es ist, daß ich bei ihnen bleibe." Nicht die Worte findend irgendetwas hinzuzufügen, schüttelte er einfach wiederholt seinen Kopf. Seine Hände zitterten schwach, als er sie zusammenfaltete und versuchte genug Spucke zu sammeln, um seine Kehle anzufeuchten. „Ich kann Ihnen nichts anderes sagen."

Doch was Harry ihm sagen konnte – natürlich würde er das nicht freiwillig tun – war, daß er die Schutzzauber auf eigenes Gutdünken verlassen hatte. Noch ehe er irgendwie all diese neue Magie von Voldemort oder wem auch immer bekommen hatte, war Harry klar gewesen, was er tun mußte, obwohl es etwas dreckiger und schmerzhafter gewesen war als wenn er die Schutzzauber auf sich selbst gezogen hatte. Damals fühlte er sich ähnlich wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er aus seiner dummen, keifenden Tante einen Ballon gemacht hatte. Harry wußte nicht, was er getan hatte; und es gab keine andere Wahl für ihn, als die Schutzzauber zurückschnellen zu lassen, sobald er sich in sicherer Entfernung befand. Es hatte die Zauber nicht zerstört, aber es rüttelte ihre Struktur gewaltig durch. Dennoch war Harry nicht so verrückt, als daß er geplant hätte, mit Voldemort zu enden. Harry wischte diese Gedanken beiseite. Er konnte tödlich sein, über solche Dingen nachzugrübeln, während er sich unter strenger Beobachtung des Direktors befand.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Harry?" Dumbledore blickte auf diese aufreizend herablassende Weise seine krumme Nase hinab, denkend, daß einfach jeder ihm seine tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen mußte, weil er so ein freundlicher, verständnisvoller, großväterlicher Kerl von einem Älteren und Weisen war.

Harry zog seine Mundwinkel hoch und kümmerte sich nicht darum, daß dieses Lächeln falsch rüberkam – es sollte so aussehen. Dann blinzelte und lächelte er, als sich der dumme Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes in etwas Erträglicheres änderte, obwohl Harry nicht erahnen konnte, woran er dachte.

„Nein, Sir." Harry schüttelte stirnrunzelnd seinen Kopf. "Ich denke bloß nach." Harry sollte in der Lage zu etwas von dem zu fühlen, was in diesem ergrauten Kopf vorging. Während seiner Praxis mit Vernon hatte es auf jeden Fall funktioniert. Warum nicht mit Dumbledore?

„Und über was, wenn ich fragen darf, Harry?" Harry musterte den alten Mann nachdenklich. Falls Dumbledore seine Gedanken durchleuchtete, sollte Harry irgendeine Reaktion bekommen, selbst wenn es nur ein Prickeln seiner Magie war, das ihn wissen ließ, daß ihre Energien sich an irgendeinem Punkt trafen. Harrys Augen verengten sich, als er den unschuldigen des Direktor begegnete und sein Rücken streckte sich. Wer zur Hölle befand sich eigentlich in seinem Kopf? Harry hätte den Schoßhund des alten Knackers gern gesehen, um sich zu versichern, daß seine Zweifel unbegründet waren. Harry konnte rein gar nichts durch die Verbindung des Dunklen Mals spüren; es fühlte sich an, als würde Snape seine Emotionen bewußt in Schach halten, als wüßte er, daß Harry sie auf irgendeine Weise lesen konnte.

„Ich bin mir einfach... nicht mehr sicher, Sir." Harry unterdrückte eine Grimasse. Als ob Dumbledore aufhören würde, Fragen zu stellen, wenn Harry es wollte. Er seufzte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schoß, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Alles hing von der Tatsache ab, daß Dumbledore derjenige war, der seine Erinnerungen beobachtete. Harry wußte nicht zu welchen Schlußfolgerungen Snape kommen würde. Es war ein Spiel mit einem Einsatz, den er nicht machen wollte. Trotzdem konnte Harry nicht die Art und Weise ändern, in der er begonnen hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Snape berichtete, was immer er herausfand, ohne seine Mutmaßungen zum besten zu geben.

Als erstes jedoch mußte Harry seine Theorie testsen. Seine Sinne dorthin sendend, wo das Dunkle Mal war, konzentrierte sich Harry und fand den Punkt, an dem es ihn mit Snape und all den anderen Todessern verband. Harry konnte nicht zwischen einem und einem anderen Todesser unterscheiden. Es wäre Pech für Snape, falls all seine Kollegen diese Erinnerung sahen, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg, um sicherzugehen, wer beobachtete.

„Denken Sie, ein Denkarium würde helfen, Direktor?" Fragend blickte Harry auf. In dem Augenblick, in dem er nach dem Denkarium fragte, brachte Harry all seine Konzentration zu der einen Erinnerung, von der er wußte, daß Snape sie nicht im geringsten mochte; es würde Emotionen hervorbringen, die der Bastard unmöglicherweise unterdrücken konnte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, Harry. Ein Denkarium kann nur existierende Erinnerungen zeigen, nicht Erinnerungen die existieren sollten." Dumbledore schien es dieses eine Mal wirklich leid zu tun, aber das mochte daher kommen, daß er eine Chance, einen unverschleierten Blick in Harrys Erinnerungen zu werfen, auslassen mußte.

„Ich verstehe, Sir." Harry lächelte, obwohl seine Augen noch schmaler wurden. Glaubten sie, er wäre blöde? Das Band war voll Wut zurückgekehrt, aber die erste Emotion verschwand so schnell sie erschienen war; Harry hätte es verpasst, hätte er nicht darauf gewartet, daß etwas geschah. Es gab Neugier, Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit anstelle von Haß. Es war nicht, was Harry wollte; und gleichzeitig fuhr der schmierige Bastard fort, nach weiteren Informationen in Harry Potters Gedanken zu suchen. Wenigstens zeigte es, daß Snape durchaus zu Legilimentik fähig war, ohne dabei Harrys Verstand in Stücke zu hauen, obwohl er noch immer ohne jegliche Vorsicht herumtrampelte. Offensichtlich hielt Snape nicht sonderlich viel von Harrys Fähigkeiten, ihn beim Herumspitzeln zu entdecken.

Harry hatte Glück, daß Tom noch nicht kapiert hatte, was los war. Der Typ war nicht dafür bekannt, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Er würde gewiss in keinster Weise positiv reagieren; oder er würde versuchen, sich Snape bemerkbar zu machen, falls er noch immer glaubte, der Mann würde für ihn spionieren und nicht für die andere Seite.

„Falls, was ich gehört habe wahr ist, dann müßte ich in der Lage sein, Ihnen Voldemorts Versteck zu zeigen." Es war wirklich bedauerlich, daß Harry sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als Dumbledore ihn einen Moment länger über sein halbmondförmigen Brillengläser musterte, ehe der Mann nachsichtig lächelte und einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Tränkemeister warf, der noch immer als schweigender Beobachter direkt neben der Tür stand.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry. Wir wissen, wo sein Versteck ist – war. Die magische Explosion, über die wir vorhin gesprochen haben, hatte seinen Ursprung genau dort, wo wir Voldemorts Hauptstützpunkt vermuteten."

„Vermuteten? Ist er jetzt nicht mehr dort?" Harry schaute hoffnungsvoll, während er innerlich kochte. Harry realisierte, daß es wirklich nicht der Direktor war, der die schmutzige Arbeit erledigte und biß sich in die Wangen bis er Blut zog. Es war der Tränkemeister in seinem Rücken, der versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen und seine Hände schmutzig machte. Glaubte Dumbledore, daß Harry Potter völlig leichtgläubig war? Dachte er, daß er Snape einen Klaps auf die Hand geben und ihn in die Kerker schicken könnte, falls Harry ihn zur Rede stellte, als hätte Dumbledore nicht das geringste damit zu tun? Warum fragte niemand jemals? Warum hatten sie immer ihre Finger genau da, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten? Traute ihm niemand genug, um sein Wort für das zu nehmen, was es war? Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, zu der er freimütig alles erzählt hätte, obwohl diese Zeit jetzt endgültig vorbei war; und es war ihr Fehler.

„Ich glaube nicht, das er weg ist, Harry." Dumbledore musterte ihn auf diese großväterliche Weise. „Bist du sicher, daß du nicht weitere Visionen hattest?"

„Ich bin sicher, Sir." Harry nickte reflexhaft. „Nicht seit einer langen Zeit." Er wollte die Roten Roben nicht noch einmal zur Sprache bringen, damit er nicht aufgefordert würde, seine Geschichte wieder und wieder zu erzählen, um sicherzugehen, daß er keine wichtigen Details ausgelassen hatte. Es konnte wirklich schiefgehen.

Harry biß sich auf die Lippen, um sich davon abzuhalten, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Er schluckte den Klumpen in seiner Kehle und konzentrierte sich darauf, sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild intakt zu halten. Es war dumm, daß er nicht zuvor über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht hatte. Warum hatte der manipulierende Mistkerl seinem Schoßhund erlaubt zu bleiben, wenn ihn das Gespräch eindeutig nicht betraf, ausgenommen von dem dämlichen Dunklen Mal auf seinem linken Arm.

Harrys Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume, als er versuchte mit einigen Erinnerungen aufzuwarten, der er bei Snape benutzen konnte, als seine frühere Frage, ob oder ob nicht Tom versucht hatte mit all seiner Kraft auszubrechen nachdrücklich mit einer Explosion von Schmerz beantwortet wurde, die seine Augen schier aus seinem Kopf springen ließen.

Warum von all den möglichen Zeitpunkten mußte diese bescheuerte, widerwärtige Seele von eine Möchtegern-Unsterblichen gerade jetzt wählen, um sich in eine Panik hineinzusteigern? Harry konnte nicht anlassen – nicht jetzt, wenn er fast mit dieser idiotischen Unterhaltung fertig war – daß mit mehr als seinen Erinnerungen etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Verdammter Kerl!

Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, daß Snape Tom nicht finden konnte, solange er in dem vorbereiteten Gedanken-Labyrinth herumwühlte; und es gab keine Möglichkeit, daß er herausfinden konnte. Der Bastard versuchte diskret zu sein, aber er bewegte sich auf eine Weise, die deutlich machte, daß er nicht wirklich einen Grund für Sorgfald sah. Das Problem war jetzt, daß Tom die ganze Sache für Harry nicht gerade einfacher gestaltete, Snape und jeglichen erstellten oder realen Erinnerungen auf der Spur zu bleiben. Die Manier in der Tom vorwärtspreschte, war zweifellos darauf ausgelegt, die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem auf sich zu lenken, der sich auch nur halbwegs in Legilimentik auskannte.

Snape, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, stand sogar noch steifer da als zuvor. Er hielt seine Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt – die Hände mußten zu Fäusten geballt sein, um eine sichtbare Reaktion auf Toms Attacke zu unterdrücken. Diesmal spürte Harry keinen Haß, sondern Schmerz, der sich sehr nett zu seinem eigenen dazugesellte. Er war jedoch froh zu erkennen, daß, was Snape fühlte, nicht annährend dem nahekam, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber natürlich war während des Willkommensfestes mehr passiert als nur Tom und in der Winkelgasse mußte sich Harry noch um seine außer Kontrolle geratene Magie kümmern.

Harry fluchte. Er hätte seine Gedanken nicht nur gegen jeden der seinen Weg hineinzwang, sondern auch gegen die, die versuchten ihren Weg hinaus freizukämpfen, mit Schutzzaubern belegen sollen. Das Schild war nur dazu gut, eine entkörperte Seel zu halten, nicht die Gedanken einer Seele oder kraftvolle Ausbrüche von roher Energie. Es war nicht allzu weit entfernt, daß, wenn Harry zufällige Gedanken von Tom aufschnappen konnte, daß Schlangengesicht fähig war, dasselbe zu tun. Harry biß seine Zähne aufeinander und konzentrierte sich, ruhig zu bleiben – nach außen hin.

Das leichte Zittern konnte er nicht unterdrücken, wissend – fühlend, durch das Mal – daß Snape einen Rückstoß erhielt, da die Emotionen plötzlich viel vorsichtiger flossen, fragend und mißtrauisch. Ein beinahe überwältigender, heftiger Schmerz war augenscheinlich. Es war, als würde Snape einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, um zu verhindern, daß er sich vor Pein krümmte, als der Schmerz durch die Verbindung des Mals wogte – keine wirkliche Emotion – Schmerz (nicht so schlimm wie Harry fühlte, aber schlimm genug; und kein Aufruf von Voldemort zu einem Treffen).

Blut pulsierte in seinen Venen und Harry verzog das Gesicht mit unterdrückter Wut. Seine Magie wirkte nicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er tat (oder tun wollte). Es schien eine Sache, bei der seine Gryffindorhaltung – Erst handeln, dann denken! – angemessen schien; und die Magie, die seit dem ersten Moment, an dem Harry in dieser Unterhaltung Toms Gegenwart zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen hatte, vor Kraft überfloß – an Ort und Stelle gehalten lediglich von Harrys Willen – befreite sich von ihren Beschränkungen und brandete auf die übermächtige Wand von Energie zu, die versuchte Harrys magische Verteidigung zu überrennen. Aber nicht jetzt!

Ein leises Wimmern drängte sich seinen Weg zwischen Harrys zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Bloß... Kopfschmerzen, Sir," schaffte Harry zu sagen, sich des abschätzenden Blickes äußerst bewußt; obwohl er nicht aufsah und gebeugt saß, den Kopf in seinen Händen und seine Fäuste gegen die geschlossenen Augen gepresst, als er sich auf tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge konzentrierte.

„Severus?" Dumbledores Stimme spiegelte die Zweifel des alten Mannes wieder; und nach einem zögernden, finsteren Blick zu dem Jungen, von dem Harry keinerlei Notiz nahm, antwortete der Tränkemeister, seine Worte nachdenklich auf die baren Fakten reduzierend.

„Das Dunkle Mal, Direktor." Bei den ersten Worten klang Snapes Stimme überlegen, doch dann einfach nur schroff. „Dennoch ist es kein Aufruf zum Sammeln. Ich habe jedoch nicht den leisesten Zweifel, daß der Dunkle Lord am Leben ist."

„Harry? Tut deine Narbe weh?"

„Nein, Sir." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es prickelt ein bißchen, aber ich glaube nicht, daß es etwas mit meinenm Kopfschmerzen zu tun hat. Das sind normale, Sir. Ich kenne den Unterschied." Harry glaubte kaum, daß er es schaffte, seine Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten. Der dumme, arrogante Lord hätte nahezu alles verdorben. Letztes Mal hatte seine Magie gnadenlos nach allen Seiten ausgeschlagen – das hieß es schlug nach innen – also wußte Tom, was er ihn beinahe gekostet hätte.

„Also ist er tatsächlich am Leben." Dumbledores forschender Blick war auf Harry gerichtet, der noch immer seinen Kopf gebeugt und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Letztlich jedoch sah Harry auf und drehte sich um, um den schmaläugigen Blick des Tränkemeisters mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund zu begegnen. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stillzustehen, dann verzog Snape abschätzig den Mund und Harry konnte wieder atmen, sich jetzt absolut sicher, daß Snape der Verbindung über das Dunkle Mal nicht zu ihrem Ursprung folgen konnte... was für eine Überraschung das gewesen wäre.

„Warum würden Sie denken, er wäre es nicht?" Der Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn.

„Es war eine Frage, die aufkam als Voldemort spurlos verschwand und nicht einmal seinen engsten Vertrauten unter den Todessern wissen wo er zu dieser Stunde sein könnte." Der Direktor ließ den Jungen nicht aus seinem Blick, aber die einzige Regung, die Harry zeigte, waren stumme Fragen, die Dumbledore nicht einmal beginnen konnte zu beantworten.

„Oh." War alles, was Harry zu diesem Thema beizusteuern hatte, ehe er seine Augen rieb und sich in dem Versuch sich zu entspannen zurücklehnte.

„Was passiert jetzt? Ich meine, wenn es stimmt, was Sie sagen und ich mein... mein Gedächtnis verloren habe...?" Harry schaute zu dem Mann auf, als griffe er nach seiner letzten Sicherheitsleine. Der alte Mann sah tatsächlich besorgt aus. Es war bestimmt eine Verbesserung von dem ständig dreinredenden, alten Narren. Harry ließ seinen Kopf in scheinbarer Niederlage hängen und konzentrierte sich darauf, nichts von dem was er zu Dumbledore sagte zu vergessen und darauf, Tom ruhig- und Snape von allem interessanten in seinem Kopf fernzuhalten. Harry spürte, wie der Schmerz in seinem Schädel hinter seiner Stirn explodierte.

„Können Sie mir sagen, was geschehen ist?" Harry mußte hier so bald wie möglich raus. Er fühlte, als würden die Wände auf ihn einstürzen.

„Da ich nicht weiß, wo du gewesen bist, kann ich dir wirklich nichts dagen, Harry. Aber mache dir keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, dein Gedächtnis wird zurückkommen, wenn du soweit bist." Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Oh! Denken Sie?" fragte Harry grübelnd, einen unschuldigen Ausdruck auf seinem Geischt. Er war sich sicher, daß Dumbledore allerwenigstens eine gute Vermutung abgeben könnte. Er hatte bereits angedeutet, wo er glaubte, daß Harry abgeblieben war. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach so klar sagen, daß es für einen dümmlichen, leicht naiven Gryffindor verständlich war? Der dumpfe, pochende Schmerz machte es sich in seinem Kopf gemütlich. Merlin! Würden sie jemals zu einem Ende gelangen?!

„Falls du dich wirklich nicht erinnern kann, gibt es nichts, was ich tun kann, Harry." Er blickte Harry prüfend an. „Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?"

„Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt, Sir!" Harry holte tief Luft. Es war Zeit diese Unterhaltung etwas zu beschleunigen. Er ballte die Fäuste, noch immer verzweifelt Tom in die hinterste Ecke seines Hirns drängend. „Ich kann mich nicht an das erinnern, was Sie wollen, daß ich Ihnen sage. Ich hab es gesagt! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie noch von mir wollen? Ich weiß gar nichts! Ich hatte keine weiteren Visionen! Denken Sie ich weiß wo Voldemort ist? Das ich selbstmörderisch bin und zu ihm renne, so daß er mich noch schneller töten kann, als er es sonst tun würde? Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist! Ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich während dieser Woche war, über die ihr alle das große Schweigen hängt! Ich weiß es einfach nicht!" Harrys Atem war weg und er sackte in sich zusammen, aber nur bis er erneut seine Lungen gefüllt hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht einmal von dem bißchen, das ich jetzt weiß eine Ahnung, wenn Hermine es mir nicht im Zug erzählt hätte. Nicht einmal Lupin hat mir gesagt was los ist! Alle drei von ihnen standen einfach in meinem Zimmer und nuschelten, daß es überhaupt nicht war; dann war es mein Geburtstag und plötzlich eine Sicherheitskontrolle!" So falsch wie die Wut wirklich war, sie solange aufrechtzuhalten, war erschöpfend. Harry mußte jedoch auf der Hut bleiben. Er merkte wie einfach es war, sich mitreißen zu lassen und wirklich zu sagen, was durch seinen Kopf ging.

„Sie waren in Sorge um dich, Harry." Der Direktor unterbrach seinen Wortschwall. „Und wie du dich benommen hast, hat sie sehr verletzt, besonders Remus Lupin." Er beobachtete Harry, als ob der Junge vor lauter Schuldbewußt sein zu Boden fallen müßte. Merlin bewahre, sollte Harry Potter irgendjemanden verletzen, sogar wenn er bloß die Wahrheit sagte! Harry setzte an seinen Arm in einer sehr taktlosen Muggelgeste zu heben, aber der Professor würde eh nicht verstehen. Du mußtest sagen, was du wolltest, ansonsten würden sie dich in Kreisen rennen lassen.

„Oh, die sollen sich nicht so anstellen! Sie hätten mir sagen können, was los war. Sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich etwas Glaubhaftes ausdenken! Als ob ich alles glauben würde!"

Ein Schnauben in seinem Rücken ließ Harry herumwirbeln. Er hätte es nicht verhindern können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte; aber gut, wenn Snape glaubte, sie ließen ihn außen vor in dieser Diskussion und er mußte sich unbedingt mehr einbringen, dann würde ihm Harry dabei helfen.

Harrys Augen glühten vor Zorn. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sein Ausbruch fingiert war oder nicht. Harry wußte jedoch noch immer, was er tat. Er war sich durchaus bewußt, daß der schmierige Bastard nicht aufgehört hatte, nach Informationen zu fischen. Snape hielt ihn noch immer unter einer milden Form von Legilimentik – stark genug um Eindrücke von Harrys Gedanken zu erhalten, falls Harry es nicht wußte oder nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit dem zuwandte, was er tat – so daß der kurzsichtige Mistvogel wahrscheinlich wußte wenn Harry log, aber das war nicht nötig, oder? Es gab genug Scheiße unter seinem Schuh, um ein bißchen davon für Snape zurückzubehalten. Harry war nur nicht sicher, ob er das Terrain, in das ein Gryffindor einstürmen würde, auch betreten wollte – ach, zur Hölle mit den Konsequenzen. Er würde in Zukunft noch immer mit dem Mann leben müssen; und auf einmal hörten sich diese ‚vier Unterrichtsstunden' nicht so unscheinbar an wie zuvor.

Mit einem letzten Atemzug packte Harry fester um Tom zu, obwohl es schien, als hätte der Hohlkopf beträchtlich an Tempo heruntergefahren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er letztlich doch mitbekommen, daß Harry nicht vorhatte, andere Leute wissen zu lassen, wer seine Unterhaltungen belauschte.

Harry wirbelte herum und kam über Snape nieder wie ein Sturm. „Es schert mich nicht, falls Dumbledore selbst Ihr Vater ist, oder ob ihre Mutter Tee trinkt mit Voldemort, aber wagen Sie es nie mich jemals wieder schlecht zu machen, mich zu beleidigen oder zu erniedrigen für Dinge, an die ich glaube oder für meine Meinungen, die ich vertrete, wenn Sie derjenige sind, der jedem, der ihnen einen Zauberstab unter die Nase hält, die Treue schwört." Harrys Worte waren vergleichsweise harmlos, ausgenommen von der Tatsache, daß er sie nahezu in das Gesicht des Professors schrie. Es waren die Erinnerungen im Kopf des Jungen, die ihn plötzlich bombardierten und den Tränkemeister erbleichen ließen – ein wirkliches Kunststück, da er schon zu Beginn weiß wie Kalk war – und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry Dumbledore über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg mit finsterem Blick starren sehen, jedoch nicht auf ihn – auf Snape. Harry war in etwas Neues getreten; er hatte es nicht gewollt. Oder doch?

Harry hatte die Vermutung, daß sein alter Direktor – obwohl er es vielleicht glaubte – nicht oft unter Snapes Haut ging. Harry schaffte das recht regelmäßig. Mehr als einmal während der Unterredung verlor der Bastard beinahe sein gefaßtes Äußeres. Wahrscheinlich war jedoch, daß er es nur fertigbrachte, weil er ein Potter war. Snape war niemals in der Lage gewesen, seine Ruhe beizubehalten, wenn jemand den Namen seines Vaters einfach nur erwähnte. Es war mit Sicherheit ein Schwäche, die Harry erforschen mußte, obwohl es auch Harrys Schwäche war; aber es zu erkennen und als Schwäche zu akzeptieren war der erste Schritt, sie zu überwältigen. Er war Snape einen Schritt voraus. Ohne Snape weitere Beachtung zu schenken, wandte sich Harry seinem Direktor zu.

„Falls Sie sonst nichts tun – glauben Sie mir, Sir." Harrys Augen verengten sich in Erwartung zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er wollte, daß diese Farce ein Ende hatte. Zu dem Bastard herumwirbelnd als er erspähte, wie der seinen Mund öffnete, obwohl sein Blick noch immer auf den alten Mann gerichtet war, spiegelten Harrys Augen den Haß meisterhaft.

„Was immer Sie zu sagen haben, Snape, ich werde nicht zuhören," biß Harry hervor und machte es offensichtlich, daß er nicht beabsichtigte die bloße Existenz des Professors zu weiterhin würdigen, fügte er ein scharfes: „Direktor!" hinzu.

Dumbledore brauchte einen Augenblick, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann seufzte der alte Mann, als wäre seine Last schwerer geworden. Harrys Augen sprühten Flammen. Wie konnte der Mann es wagen, ihm zu suggerieren, er hätte versagt? Er wollte hier raus. An drei Fronten gleichzeitig zu kämpfen war zu viel, selbst für Harry Potter.

„Ich verstehe, daß du wütend bist, Harry."

„No." Seine Augen zeigten offen seine erhitzten Gefühle, doch Harry sprach mit größerer Ruhe, obwohl noch immer energisch, und lehnte sich in dem allzu weichen Stuhl zurück. „Mit allem Respekt, Sir, Sie haben nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, oder Sie würden nicht tun, was Sie taten – und was Sie offensichtlich immer noch tun." Und um sicherzugehen, daß Dumbledore nicht dachte, er wüßte, daß er Snape veranlaßt hatte, seine Gedanken zu lesen, hing er hintenan: „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute mich zum Reden bringen wollen, wenn ich es nicht will, Sir!" Her nahm sich die Freiheit heraus, das ‚Sir' auszuspucken mit einem Abscheu, dem bisher nur Voldmort begegnet war; und es war als hätte er den alten Mann ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ha! Das hatte eine weit bessere Wirkung, als ihn einen Idiot zu nennen wenn er zuhörte. Emotion war was an Dumbledore herankam – tief empfundene, reine Emotionen. Es war nur für einen Augenblick, in dem sie sich gegenseitig abschätzten, bevor Dumbledore freundlich lächelte und ihm seinen lächerlichen Beutel mit Süßigkeiten entgegenhielt.

„Einen Limonendrops, Harry?" Falls das die Art und Weise war, in der Dumbledore sich entschuldigte, dann scherte sich Harry einen Scheißdreck darum. Der Mistkerl verdiente einen guten Hieb für das, was er tat. Harry wagte es nicht, zu Snape zurückzublicken. Er wollte sich nicht im letzten Augenblick eine Blöße geben.

Der Direktor wußte es noch nicht, aber in gerade diesem Moment hatte er wirklich die letzte Unze von... jeglichem verloren, daß Harry Potter noch irgendwo tief drinnen für ihn empfunden hatte; was ein insgeheim einsamer Junge sich erlaubt hatte zu fühlen, auch wenn er es besser wußte.

Wenn Albus Dumbledore wollte, daß alles nach seinem Willen ging, dann sollte er seinen Willen bekommen. Harry hob sein Kinn. Ihm ging es gut. Sollte der alte Kauz tun, was er wollte. Harry würde tun, was er mußte. Lautlos verfluchte er Tom dafür, alles schwieriger gemacht zu haben, als es sein mußte. Es war so dumm! Alle von ihnen waren dumm zu glauben, daß Harry Potter nicht eines Tages aufwachen würde.

Der Sturm, der draußen wütete, schien in seiner Kraft nachgelassen zu haben. Ohne einen Moment zu verweilen oder darüber nachzudenken, ob, was er tat, klug war – es war ganz gewiß sehr treffend für einen Gryffindor – stürmte Harry aus dem Büro, Snape und Dumbledore in seinem Kielwasser zurücklassend; und es war lediglich die Magie, die den Ort umgab, die die Tür davon abhielt mit aller Kraft zugeworden zu werden. Er stolperte die Stufen hinab und eilte aus dem Korridor hinaus so schnell er konnte.

Er rannte beinahe und verlangsamte kein Stück bis er die Eingangshalle erreichte. Dann beugte er sich hinab, die Hände gegen seine Knie gestützt, und holte tief und bebend Atem. Die erste Runde in ihrem Spiel war vorüber; Punkte... vielleicht einen für beide oder keinen von ihnen. Merlin, war er froh, daß er mehr oder weniger unbeschadet aus dem Büro hinausgekommen war.

Noch immer bewußt Atem holend, fuhr sich Harry mit beiden Händen durch sein haar. Er brachte seine Robe in Ordnung und warf einen guten Blick auf die Uhr. Das Mittagessen war schon vorbei. Jeder war bereits wieder im Unterricht, selbst Neville wäre jetzt in seiner Klasse. Entschlossen vermied Harry über die letzten Stunden nachzudenken und schloß seine Augen für einen Moment länger als es notwendig wäre, um zu blinzeln, als er seinen Weg hinauf zum Turm der Gryffindors machte. Er fühlte sich taub, unfähig festzustellen, was er gesagt hatte oder hätte sagen sollen – oder besser nicht. In kurzer Zeit würde alles auf ihn hinabstürzen.

Seine Beine zitterten, als die Spannung langsam begann seinen Körper zu verlassen. Harry machte seinen Weg durch das Schloß nur stolpernd. Er würde schwänzen was immer er für Stunden heute hatte. Es war unmöglich, daß er alle durchsitzen konnte, ohne preiszugeben, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Harry zitterte. Er war ruhig gewesen, solange er in diesem verdammten Büro war, aber jetzt waren seine Reserven aufgebraucht. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich im Kreis zu drehen. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er hatte seine Karten auf den Tisch gelegt – einige von ihnen; jetzt mußte er warten, bis die anderen enthüllten, was sie für ein Blatt in den Händen hielten. Es war kein beruhigender Gedanke, aber das war es, was als nächstes geschehen müßte. Er hoffte bloß, daß er nicht zu viel preisgegeben hatte – oder zu wenig.

Harry zog sich mit Hilfe des Geländers die Treppe hinauf. Der Weg zum Turm schien unvorstellbar lang. Es war viel zu viel Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln, was er getan hatte; zu viel Zeit, an sich selbst zu zweifeln, daran zu zweifeln, daß er durchziehen konnte, wovon er jemals dachte er könnte es. Die Galle schluckend, die in seiner Kehle aufstieg, murmelte Harry das Passwort gerade laut genug, um gehört zu werden und ignorierte das noch immer verärgerte Geschwafel der Frau in dem Portrait, als er sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Schlafsaal machte, um aufzuhören zu denken. Harry wußte, daß er getan hatte, was er konnte. Wichtiger, Harry glaubte nicht, daß einer der Männer eine Idee bekommen hatte, von dem, was er in seinem Kopf versteckte.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal fiel zu, als Harry sich dagegen lehnte. Er sog seine Lungen voll Luft und sank zu Boden, bebend vor Anspannung und Erleichterung. In was für einen Schlamassel hatte er sich jetzt wieder hineinmanövriert! Es war schlimmer als je zuvor. Wie konnte er es durch das ganze Schuljahr schaffen, ohne jemanden, der ihm den Rücken stärkte Er lehnte sich zurück, bis sein Kopf die Holztür mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag traf. Er war verrückt, überhaupt zu versuchen, die ganze Sache durchzuziehen. Harry schloß seine Augen, als Tränen aus ihnen hervorsickerten. Es war die Erschöpfung, die ihn jetzt einholte, all das Adrenalin, daß durch seinen Körper rauschte, die Erleichterung, es endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Wütend rieb Harry sein Gesicht. Er würde nicht weinen, niemals. Er war stärker als das. Er hatte nicht genug Zeit auf seinem Weg, um zwischendurch anzuhalten. Er mußte vorwärts gehen, ununterbrochen.

Das Gespräch war vorbei; jetzt mußte er seine Nachforschungen starten. Er mußte den ultimativen Weg finden, Voldemort ein und für alle Male zu töten – ohne die Möglichkeit für ihn sich den Weg zurück zu erschleichen. Entfernt wußte Harry bereits, was er brauchte – Voldemort selbst war derjenige gewesen, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie es getan werden konnte. Harry hatte jedoch nur eine vage Idee von dem, was das endgültige Ergebnis sein sollte. Er wußte nicht, was genau er zu tun hatte, oder wie. Es wahr wirklich Glück, falls persönlich traurig, daß er nicht mehr in der Quidditchmannschaft war. Harry würde all die Zeit brauchen, um nach Informationen über das Ritual zu suchen, daß er durchlaufen mußte, um sich selbst von Voldemort zu befreien.

Noch immer zitternd, drückte sich Harry nach oben und schwankte schwach zu seinem Bett – und ließ sich einfach fallen sobald er nah genug war, um die Matratze zu treffen und nicht den Boden. Er würde ein Schläfchen machen und dann würde er gehen und Madam Pince besuchen. Er konnte voraussehen, daß die Frau bald sein bester und einziger Freund werden würde. Immerhin war sie die Herrin der Bücher und ihr Königreich war der Platz, den Harry vorhatte in kurzer Zeit, zu seinem Zuhause zu machen. Seufzend schloß Harry die Augen. Wenn er jetzt bloß noch das Opfer vergessen könnte, das gebraucht wurde, um wenigstens eine Chance zu haben, das Ritual zu vollenden.


	32. Kapitel 31 : Persönliche Angelegenheiten

Kapitel 31 – Persönliche Dinge 

Jedes einzelne der Gemälde früherer Direktoren blickte zur Tür, ehe einige von ihnen sich neugierig den Männern zuwandten, die die geschlossene Tür in stillem Nachsinnen musterten – der ältere nachdenklich mit einem traurigen Glitzern in seinen Augen, der jüngere mit einem wütenden Funkeln, seine linke Augenbraue erhoben als wolle er besonders hervorheben wie typisch Gryffindor der großmäulige Schwachkopf war, der gerade, ohne das kleinste Fünkchen Respekt gegenüber seinen Älteren zu zeigen, hinausgestürmt war.

Porter gleichgestellt? Gewiß nicht. Eine Gewalt, mit der man rechnen mußte? Möglicherweise. Nachdem wie das Gespräch lief, konnte Severus nichts anderes sagen ohne sich selbst anzulügen. Hier gingen Dinge vor, die sich nicht zusammenreimten. Einige Erinnerungen hätten nicht dort sein sollen. Selbst wenn wahr war, was Potter angedeutet hatte über seine Besessenheit in der Abteilung für Mysterien, sollte er nicht wissen, was er tat. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, daß diese Art von Information mittendrin rein zufällig auftauchte, wenn man durch die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords stöberte. Er ließ seinen linken Arm los. Der Schmerz war lediglich noch ein dumpf nachhallendes Pochen in seinen überstrapazierten Nerven.

„Nun, Severus, was denkst du von unserem Harry Potter?" Der Stolz in der Stimme des alten Mannes blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Er ist bedeutend reifer geworden, nicht wahr?"

Severus musterte den Direktor skeptisch. Harry Potter reifer geworden? Nein. Arroganter? Ja. Es schien als glaube Potter sich wertvoll genug, um sein eigenes Spiel in der Liga der Erwachsenen zu spielen. Dumm, wirklich, und wichtiger noch gefährlich nach der Art und Weise wie der Köter letztes Jahr geendet war, aber dennoch nicht außer Acht zu lassen.

„Severus?"

„Es kommt doch nicht darauf an, was ich denke; dieser Dummkopf ist immer noch ein Dummkopf." Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Ist er das, Severus?" Albus' Augen glitzeren noch heller. Er hielt Harry nicht für so naiv wie Severus glaubte. Er hatte ein paar Vermutungen, daß nicht nur Harrys Verstand gereift war, sondern auch seine Fähigkeiten. Es würde Sinn machen. Trotz dem, was Harry gesagt hatte, war Albus sicher, daß der Junge sich mitten in dem Zentrum von dem befand, was während des Sommers geschehen war.

Natürlich mußte Albus Dumbledore sich nicht nur um Harry Potter kümmern. Jetzt, da der Junge von der Prophezeiung wußte und die Gegenseite ihren ersten Zug gemacht hatte letztendlich vollkommen aus den Schatten zu treten, mußte der alte Direktor viele Geschehnisse im Auge behalten, die schiefgehen konnten und nur Finsternis über die ganze Welt brächten.

„Wenn Harry die Schule verläßt, wird er ein eindrucksvoller Gegner für Voldemort sein. Es scheint, daß der Tod seines Patenonkels Harry endlich dazu gebracht hat, erwachsen zu werden." Bedauerlicherweise ließ es das Vertrauen des Jungen ihm gegenüber nahezu ins Nichts verschwinden.

„Vielleicht ist das so." Severus hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, daß es der Tod des Köters war, der Potter glauben ließ, er käme durch mit was immer sein Gryffindorverstand sich ausdenken konnte. Der Mann zuckte unverbindlich mit den Achseln, konnte aber nicht davon absehen hinzuzufügen: „Falls der Bengel sein ungezügeltes Temperament unter Kontrolle bringt. Ansonsten wird der idiotische Junge das Licht nicht wiedersehen, wenn er das nächste Mal das Sichtfeld des Dunklen Lords betritt."

„Ah, ja. Das ist der Grund, aus dem wir hier sind, nicht wahr, Severus?" Erst als Severus sich umwandte, glitzerten Albus' Augen frohgemut, ganz seinem Charakter entsprechened. Albus beschwörte eine weitere Teetasse für Severus und wartete, bis der jüngere Mann es sich in dem Stuhl, den Harry zuvor beansprucht hatte, bequem machte.

„Wolltest du deshalb, daß ich Potter's Gedanken lese?" Selbst wenn Severus versuchte, höflich zu sein, von seinem Mund klang der Name immer wie ein Fluch. „Obwohl der Bengel ein verlorener Fall darin ist, seinen Verstand zu verschließen, ist er sehr schnell festzustellen, wenn man eindringt."

„Selbstverständlich, Seveus. Der Junge hat einen starken Willen, aber ich traue darauf, daß du deine gewöhnlich... aggressiveren Methoden Zugang zu erhalten nicht genutzt hast und ein wenig vorsichtiger mit deiner Stärke warst? Hast du getan, worum ich dich gebeten habe, Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich, Albus." Der Mann wiederholte seinen Mentor mit einem Knurren. „Ich bin nicht noch am Leben, weil ich sorglos darin bin meine Spuren zu verwischen." Er verzog das Gesicht, aber der bohrende Blick ließ ihn völlig unbeeindruckt. „Zugegeben, jemand, der über die Anfänge hinaus in Okklumentik ausgebildet ist, hätte meine Gegenwart durchaus bemerken können, aber Potter zuckte nicht einmal, als ich seinen Verstand betreten habe."

„Hm." Albus rührte gedankenverloren seinen Tee.

„Also warum hast du es getan?" Er ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Um eine Frage zu beantworten, die während des Gesprächs aufkam." Dumbledore starrte mit gefurchter Stirn auf die Tür, hinter der der Junge verschwunden wwar. Er hatte es getan, um sich über Harry Potter Gewißheit zu verschaffen. Er mußte wissen, ob er tatsächlich mit dem Jungen rechnen mußte. Seine Reaktion war äußerst interessant gewesen, wenn auch ein bißchen seltsam.

„Und?" hakte der dunkelgekleidete Mann ungeduldig nach. Er war niemand, der, der nutzlos herumstand. „Deine Antwort?"

„Sehr aufschlußreich, mein lieber Severus." Diesmal war das Glitzern in seinen Augen voller Stärke zurück, doch der Tränkemeister erkannte daß es unterstreichende unnachgiebige Funkeln. „Sehr aufschlußreich." Für einen Augenblick saßen sie schweigend, dann blickte der Direktor fragend auf. „Also glaubst du, Harry weiß Bescheid, oder ist er wirklich ahnungslos? Sag mir, was du herausgefunden hast, Severus." Albus beobachtete jede Reaktion, die der jüngere Mann zeigte, mit Vorsicht. Severus Snape war einer der wenigen, die Albus nicht sehr gut lesen konnte, obwohl Severus selbst glaubte, daß Albus ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet war.

Die Wahrheit war, daß Severus ihn wahrscheinlich genauso oft manipulierte wie Albus es mit dem Tränkemeister getan hatte, aber Albus ging sicher, es Severus nicht wissen zu lassen. Bei ihm funktionierte alles bloß einmal. Natürlich schien er Severus noch zu mehr als ein paar Dingen zu überreden, aber dann geschah es nur bei Dingen, in denen er einen Vorteil für sich selbst sah – und manchmal fand sich Albus ausmanövriert. Mit diesem Mann mußte man jeden möglichen Vorteil für sich ausnutzen. Albus hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, daß wann immer er glaubte zu wissen, wie der Verstand des Tränkemeisters arbeitete, der Mann es einmal mehr schaffte, ihn zu überraschen.

Die einzige Sache, bei der man sich bei Severus Snape sicher sein konnte, war sein absoluter Haß gegenüber James Potter, sein Abscheu gegenüber Voldemort und allem das sich um diese beiden Männer drehte; ein Mann bereits tot, der andere bald tot – hoffentlich. Alles andere, daß Severus betraf, war fraglich, aber Severus war nicht umsonst der erfolgreichste Spion auf dieser Seite des Krieges, und es polierte seine eigenen Fähigkeiten auf, wenn er versuchte, den Meister der Manipulation zu manipulieren.

Severus nutzte seine Gabe nicht oft, wenigstens nicht in Albus' Nähe, aber es erklärte wenigstens teilweise, wie er es schaffte für all diese Jahre am Leben zu bleiben – obwohl Severus vehement leugnete etwas Besonderes getan oder gewußt zu haben, um Voldemorts Vertrauen so leicht zurückzugewinnen, wie er es vollbracht hatte.

„Natürlich, Albus." Severus nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit nachzudenken. „Soweit ich sehen konnte, erinnert sich Potter nicht, auch wenn er nicht so überzeugt ist im Ligusterweg gewesen zu sein, wie er uns glauben machen möchte. Er erinnert sich bloß von den Muggeln verhätschelt zu werden. Einige Dinge passen jedoch nicht zusammen, als wäre zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt sein Gedächtnis gelöscht worden – aber es war nicht das trübe Weiß, daß man bei Opfern von kraftvollen Gedächtniszaubern erwarten würde. Wie auch immer, ich konnte keine nachklingenden Spuren irgendwelcher Gedächtniszauber, gedankenverändernder Zaubertränke oder etwas ähnlich Nützlichem finden. Ich habe niemals etwas gesehen, daß auf diese Weise auswirkt. Diese Symptome sind mir unbekannt. Du wirst es selbst sehen, wenn du die Erinnerung siehst." Wie immer würde Severus seine Erinnerungen von Potter für Dumbledore in ein Denkarium tun, damit er sie in aller Ruhe durchgehen konnte – nicht davon zu reden, daß er ihm alle Erinnerungen zur Verfügung stellen würde. Das tat er niemals, nicht die Erinnerungen eines Treffens der Todesser oder von irgendetwas anderem, über das er Informationen besaß.

„Hat er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt geradeheraus gelogen?"

„Während ich seine Gedanken gelesen habe?" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Nein." Nicht geradeheraus. „Seine Geschichte über unsere Begegnung in der Winkelgasse hat er jedoch an seinem Mopp von Haaren herbeigezogen." Was immer Potter vorhatte zu tun, der dumme Junge hatte sich nicht versteckt, als die Fremden in roten Roben ihn entdeckten. Potter spazierte ihnen entgegen, als ginge er zu einem Picknick.

„Selbstverständlich, Severus. Ich bin sicher, du würdest nicht so schnell rennen." Albus blickte ihn lächelnd an und gestattete sich einen weiteren Limonendrops als Severus knurrte.

Der Inhalt von Severus' eigenem Bericht betreffend der Geschehnisse in der Winkelgasse, den er direkt nach seiner Rückkehr zum Schloß gemacht hatte, unterschied sich nicht so sehr von der Geschichte, die Potter mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht erzählt hatte, wie Severus wünschen würde. Der Junge war genau wie er bei den baren Fakten geblieben.

Severus war lang genug dort gewesen, um zu sehen, wie der Junge von diesem energiegeladenen Zauber getroffen wurde. Es mußte ein Form des Imperius sein, der Potter entscheiden ließ, sein schlecht gewähltes Versteck zu verlassen. Severus hatte die Magie am Wirken gesehen. Es war atemberaubend und gefährlich.

Er konnte Albus nichts davon sagen, weil er dem alten Mann niemals von seiner Fähigkeit erzählt hatte, die Magie im Augenblick des Zauberwirkens sehen zu können. Es war immer gut, etwas, daß nicht ausdrücklich notwendig war, für einen Notfall für sich zu behalten. Selbst damals im Sommer, als er dieses... Treffen in den Ruinen des Lagers des Dunklen Lords beobachtet hatte, hatte Severus nicht mehr gesagt, als daß sie in einem Kreis standen und... irgendetwas getan hatten. Es war in sich selbst besorgniserregend, daß diese Begegnung damals verdächtig nah an Potters Vision herankam.

Wie dem auch sei, von Rechts wegen sollte Potter etwas darüber gesagt haben, von einem Zauber getroffen worden zu sein, denn er mußte gespürt haben, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper an einem bestimmten Punkt von ihm entschlüpfen fühlte. Also warum tat er es nicht? Es gab noch weitere Dinge. Die anscheinend ‚goldenen' Roben und die Attacke von Voldemort, die damit endete, daß beide von ihnen beinahe vor Schmerz zusammenbrachen – der Potterjunge mit glühenden Augen; zugegeben, über Letzteres konnte der Junge konnte unmöglich Bescheid wissen. Severus behielt dieses Detail aus selbstsüchtigen Gründen für sich. Es könnte sich später als nützlich erweisen, oder es könnte sich zu einer Katastrophe entwickeln. Gewiß war es eine Auswirkung, die er noch nie zuvor beobachtet hatte. Einige Fragen waren noch offen, aber keine, die der Direktor beantworten konnte. Severus musterte den alten Mann mit seinem gewöhnlichen Ausdruck von Desinteresse.

„Was hast DU in den Gedanken des Jungen gefunden, Albus?"

„Nichts." Albus lächelte, als wäre es genau das, was er zu finden glaubte.

„Wie bitte?" Die Augen des jüngeren Manns weiteten sich.

„Ich habe nicht das Geringste gefunden," wiederholte Albus fröhlich.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich!" Severus runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu ergründen, welchem Manöver der große Albus Dumbledore jetzt folgte.

„Ich habe nicht versucht, unübersehbar zu sein. Ich war... sorgsam, seine Gedanken mit derselben Stärke zu lesen, die ich immer nutzte." Albus neigte seinen ergrauten Kopf. „Um ehrlich u sein, habe ich weit weniger Kraft eingesetzt, nur um sicherzugehen." Schweigend sann Albus darüber nach, wie es möglich war, daß sein Verstand immer wieder zu demselben Punkt gezogen wurde, während er nach einer Schwachstelle in der mentalen Verteidigung gesucht hat. Es war die einzige Bresche in Harry Potters mentalen Schilden, die er finden konnte, denselben Punkt, an dem Severus in den Verstand des Jungen eingedrungen hatte. Wo immer er versuchte den Verstand des Jungen zu betreten, er endete immer dort und Albus ging keinen Schritt weiter.

„Nun dann, es ist offensichtlich, daß du mehr Kraft hättest einsetzen sollen," sagte Severus.

„Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, auf welche Weise meine Magie arbeitet, Severus?" Albus schüttelte in stiller Belustigung seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich bin nicht alt genug, um zu vergessen wieviel Magie ich brauche, um einen untrainierten Verstand zu lesen."

Severus furchte dunkel seine Brauen. „Ist es nicht möglich, daß er instinktiv absperrte? Das geschieht oft wenn Emotionen aufwühlt sind und seine schlugen hoch. Wenigstens ist das wahrscheinlicher, als das er in einem Zeitraum von Wochen plötzlich gelernt hat, seinen Verstand mit Okklumentik zu schützen. Noch mehr so, da du zu denken scheinst, daß er mich mit irgendeiner List angeführt hat." Severus wollte sich weigern zu glauben, daß Potter zu einem gewaltigen Kunststück wie dem in der Lage war. Es war einfach unmöglich, selbst für den Jungen-der-lebte – was für ein dämlicher Titel, wirklich. Weiterhin würde es nicht unbemerkt bleiben, sollte er etwas anderes von Potter sagen.

„Ich möchte wirklich glauben, daß Harry für sein eigenes Wohl Okklumentik bewältigt hat." Albus seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Einmal ist kein Beweis." Der alte Mann sah noch immer aus, als hielte er es für wahr. Waren zwei Mal der Beweis, daß Potter irgendwie gelernt hatte, nicht nur seinen Verstand zu schützen, sondern auch Irrezuführen und nach seinem Willen Erinnerungen abzuspielen? Er konnte sich nicht helfen, skeptisch zu sein über das, was er in Potters Gedanken gelesen hatte. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, als er am Bahnhof versuchte, ein Blick in die Gedanken des Bengels zu werfen.

Bei seiner Ankunft war Potters Verstand gegen Legilimentik so zugeknöpft gewesen wie der Rockschoß einer alten Jungfer. Potter spürte nicht einmal, wie Severus versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Seine Schilde waren so stark, daß er bewußt hinausgreifen mußte, um nach einer Attacke Ausschau zu halten – oder eine Art von Schutzzauber zu legen hatte (was der Junge offensichtlich vernachlässigt hatte zu tun) – um sich eines vorsichtigen Angreifers bewußt zu werden. Während des Gesprächs hatte der Bengel offenbar erwartet, daß jemand in seine Gedanken eindrangen würde und seine Schilde angemessen gesenkt, darauf vorbereitet, Dumbledore an der Nase herumzuführen. Aber war es überhaupt möglich so mit Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu spielen? Vor diesem Tag hätte Severus mit nein geantwortet; jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so gewiß.

Die Empfindungen, welche die Erinnerungen auslösten schienen wahr genug zu sein; der Ärger auf Moody und insbesondere Lupin (Potters Erinnerung beobachtend, hatten sie wirklich wie Narren gehandelt), die Verwirrung, wann immer der Junge darüber nachdachte, von den Dursleys weg zu sein, oder wenn der alte Mann ihn fragte, was geschehen war (das rief immer dieses leere, graue Nichts hervor, ehe die Erinnerungen der Dursleys in den Vordergrund traten). Alles davon fühlte sich echt an, nicht wie etwas, daß errichtet wurde, um einen eindringenden Verstand davon abzuhalten, weiter vorzudringen.

Die Fröhlichkeit, als der Junge für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte, daß der Dunkle Lord tot sei und das Bild eines kleineren Potters, der auf einem Fenstersims saß und nur für eine Sekunde sichtbar war und nichts anderes sein konnte als Realität. Das Bild war von einem Gefühl äußerster Hoffnung und Friedens begleitet gewesen – und das alles geschah im Einklang mit der Konversation. Fabrizierte Erinnerungen enthielten nicht diese Emotionen, die mit Erinnerungen verbunden waren, die in wirklichem Leben durchlebt wurden. Es wäre möglich, etwas ähnliches zu kreiieren, aber es wäre nur eine Parodie der echten Empfindung.

Irgendwie in seinem Hinterkopf registrierte er, daß diese Erinnerung eine der wenigen guten war, die er aus Potters Kopf herausgeholt hatte. Natürlich tendierte Severus dazu, nach dem Schlimmsten zu graben, um den ignoranten Bengel aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Aber war Potter so ignorant? Severus würde sich diese Unterhaltung durch den Kopf gehen lassen müssen so bald er den neugierigen Augen des alten Mannes entkam. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als hätte Dumbledore erhalten, was er wollte. Nicht wirklich. Es schien als wäre Potter cleverer als man ihm zustand. Natürlich mußte Severus herausfinden, was Potter versuchte zu verbergen; er würde den Jungen noch schärfer im Auge behalten müssen.

„Ich möchte, daß du den Jungen beobachtest." Severus blinzelte bei den Worten des Direktors. „Voldemort könnte ihn sehr gut wieder in Besitz nehmen." Dann verengten sich seine Augen.

„Willst du sagen, daß du den Humbug glaubst, den Potter uns aufgetischt hat?" Severus bezweifelte durchaus, daß Potter fähig war, etwas wie das für sich zu behalten.

„Harry scheint wirklich ahnungslos zu sein. Du sagtest es selbst, aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich glaube ihm. Die meisten Dinge, glaube ich, sind wahr," sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich und biß den Limonendrops, an dem er noch immer lutschte, mit einem geräuschvollen Knirschen in kleine Stücke. „Harry log niemals über wichtige Dinge. Bei seinen Visionen und allem betreffend Voldemort konnte man sich immer auf sein Wort verlassen, selbst wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, wie ich seine Informationen genutzt habe. Ich glaube nicht, daß er jetzt anfangen würde mit Lügen. Ich habe keinen Betrug in seinen Worten entdeckt. Er hat wirklich Wissen um Voldemorts Gedanken und vielleicht von einigen seiner Erinnerungen."

„Du mußt zugeben," Albus zwinkerte mit offensichtlicher Heiterkeit, „daß er endlich einen Weg gefunden hat, um in unsere Treffen einbezogen zu werden, falls wir jemals hoffen, irgendwelche Informationen von ihm zu bekommen. Ich würde sagen, das zu tun ist weit entfernt von Naivität, würdest du mir nicht zustimmen?" Albus lächelte, als er erkannte, wie sich Severus' Augen weiteten. „Sollte er lügen, würde er über seine Gefühle lügen, und Harry hat sein Temperament noch nicht so gemeistert, wie ich gern hätte. Oh ja, Harry war sehr ehrlich, doch leider nicht mehr so unschuldig, von der Frage abgesehen, bei wem sein Vertrauen liegt." Der alte Mann schnalzte mit der Zunge, als versuche er den Limonengeschmack zu genießen. „Dennoch, ich denke wirklich, daß ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen habe – und ich mag das Gefühl überhaupt nicht."

„Was ist mit seiner Narbe?" Severus grübelte über den Schmerz nach, den er durch das Dunkle Mal gespürt hatte, als Potter sie mit seinem dummen Geschwätz gelangweilt hatte. Blaß, seine Wangen vor Zorn gerötet, sah das Balg wirklich mitgenommen aus. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, daß der verärgerte Gryffindor die Kontrolle behalten hatte. Auch keine Chance, daß das, was Potter gefühlt hatte, nichts als normaler Kopfschmerz gewesen war. Nicht wenn er zuckend am Boden in der Winkelgasse lag, nicht wenn Severus' Arm so schmerzte, daß er dachte es wäre besser, das verletzte Glied einfach abzuschneiden. Und dieser verdammte Bengel hatte die Dreistigkeit seine Worte anzuzweifeln.

„Es könnte sein, daß er einen Rückstoß auf deinen Schmerz aufgefangen hat, da du in seinem Verstand warst, als das Mal zu brennen anfing."

„Das ist möglich," gab Severus bei, „aber unwahrscheinlich."

„Wir werden sehen, Severus, aber für jetzt glaube ich, haben wir andere Dinge, über die wir uns sorgen müssen. Mit diesen Roten Roben von dir," an diesem Punkt machte der Tränkemeister ein finsteres Gesicht, „werden die Zeiten noch finsterer werden, fürchte ich. Ich möchte, daß du mir berichtest, was Harry tut, was er denkt. Er wird mir nicht trauen, aber ich muß wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Er wird es mir schwerlich erzählen." Severus konnte seinen Sarkasmus kaum zurückhalten.

„Ich weiß, Severus." Der alte Mann zwinkerte. „Darum möchte ich auch, daß du ihn wütend machst."

„Du willst was?"

„Ich kann ihm nicht erlauben, sich vor der Welt zu verschließen."

„Verstehe ich dich richtig, Albus? Du willst, daß ich den Bengel... beleidige?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm, Severus," mahnte der Direktor zwinkernd. „Natürlich sollst du Harry nicht beleidigen." Die Augen blitzten. „Ich möchte, daß er seine Gelassenheit verliert. Mit deiner charmanten Persönlichkeit schaffst du es recht einfach, selbst wenn du nicht darauf aus bist, es zu tun."

„Zum Besten meiner Möglichkeiten, Albus." Severus biß seine Zähne zusammen. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe, wenn ihm der Direktor seinen Segen gab, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn wie alle anderen dazu zu bringen, das Balg zu verherrlichen. Es nahm dem ganzen irgendwie die Zufriedenheit, die er fühlte. Er hasste dieses elende Kind und hatte kein Problem, mit vernichtenden Bermerkungen aufzuwarten. Es würde trotzdem nicht dasselbe sein. Dieser verdammte, manipulierende alte Kauz nahm ihm die einzige positive Sache auf die er sich freuen konnte. Aber dann, da war die Sache mit Potter selbst. Der Junge hatte Wissen angedeutet, daß er einzig vom Dunklen Lord selbst hätte bekommen können. Die Besessenheit erklärte es, aber was bezweckte der Junge damit, es ihn wissen zu lassen, anstatt den Direktor über alles zu informieren? Und was wußte er sonst noch? Severus würde den Bengel mit Sicherheit im Auge behalten. Er blinzelte. „Ist das der Grund, warum du ihn in meinen Unterricht steckst?"

"Nur für eine Zeit, Severus. Ich brauche Zeit, um nachzudenken. Er hat mich überrascht."

„Hat er?"

„Harry ist während des Sommers reifer geworden." Snape hob fragend eine Braue und Albus seufzte. „Ich hoffte, du hättest zugehört, Severus. Er ist reifer. Sein Verstand ist gewaltig gewachsen. Ich bin nicht sicher, daß ich ihn noch erreichen kann." Harry würde seinen eigenen Weg gehen, darin war sich der Direktor sicher, und er mußte noch immer versuchen, den Jungen in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Albus sah zu, als Severus endlich einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm. Da war noch etwas anderes, das ihn innerlich juckte. Harry hatte einige mehr oder weniger harmlose Dinge gesagt, die auf ein tiefes Wissen hindeuteten. Gewiß, Severus hatte wirklich... emotional reagiert – wenigstens für ihn – wenn Harry seinem Temperament freie Bahn ließ. Etwas wurde gesagt, daß ihn definitiv alarmierte.

Vertrauensschwüre, insbesondere Eide, waren keine leichtzunehmende Sache. Es mußte ein von Voldemorts Erinnerungen sein, die Harry im Ministerium aufgeschnappt hatte. Albus schimpfte auf sich selbst. Wenn er dem Jungen bloß die Prophezeiung nicht erzählt hätte. Nicht das es auf lange Hinsicht etwas bedeutete. Es gab Hunderte uralter Weissagungen, die darauf warteten, erfüllt zu werden – und mit ein bißchen Vorstellungskraft, trafen Dutzende von ihnen auf den Jungen zu. Falls Albus die Prophezeiung für sich behalten hätte, so wie er es ursprünglich geplant hatte, würde Harry ihm wahrscheinlich noch genug vertraut haben, um zu enthüllen, welche Echos die kurze Zeit seiner Besessenheit durch Voldemort in seinen Gedanken hinterlassen hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich Albus zurück.

„Nun sage mir, Severus, was meinte Harry mit seinen letzten... ausgewählten Worten an dich? Wärest du mein Sohn, wüßte ich es bestimmt, und meines Wissens nach ist deine Mutter tot, nicht wahr?" Der jüngere Mann nickte schweigend, seine Miene vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Also dann, gibt es noch irgendjemanden, dem du angeschworen bist?"

„Tatsächlich ja, Albus." Der Tränkemeister verzog das Gesicht, nach außen hin völlig unbeeindruckt und nahm den eisigen Ausdruck für die Warnung, der er war. Für einen Moment genoß Severus die erwartungsvolle Miene unterdrückten Erstaunens. „Ich bin dir angeschworen, falls du dich korrekt erinnerst; und das ist ein Meister mehr, als ein Zauberer gewöhnlich hat." Der alte Mann verlor wirklich seinen Biß, wenn er glaubte, er könne mit seinem Gehabe vom allmächtigen Direktor bei ihm irgendwo landen. „Potter hat einen schlechten Sinn für Humor; ich bin sicher, du findest es amüsant," knurrte Severus, seine Miene regunglos.

„Hast du bemerkt, Severus, daß Harry, während der gesamten Unterredung, nicht viel ohne Bedeutung sagte?"

„Hat er nicht?" Severus hob seine Braue. „Was interessiert es mich, was Potter daherredet?" Für ihn sah es aus wie ein Trick, um Rache zu nehmen, um dem alten Mann für all die Zeiten eins auszuwischen, bei denen er den Jungen angeführt hatte. Sein Verhältnis zu Dumbledore war selbst nach Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten – oder vielleicht auch deshalb – noch frostig, sogar mehr noch, wenn man die Emotionen, die der Junge gezeigt hatte, als Indikator nahm. Er würde den Bengel wirklich zur Seite nehmen müssen und eine nette kleine Unterhaltung mit ihm führen, denn was immer für ein Spiel er dachte mit dem Direktor zu spielen, Severus weigerte sich, ein Teil davon zu sein. Und der alte Mann konnte auch alleine spielen.

„Wenn du mich nicht länger benötigst?" Severus nahm große Schritt zur Tür. Er mußte die Dinge durchdenken und einige Entscheidungen treffen.

„Severus, bleib einen Moment länger, bitte." Die Worten waren scharf und auf den Punkt. Schweigend wandte sich der jüngere Mann sofort um und erduldete wiederholte Musterung mit steinerner Miene, die nichts preisgab, während der Direktor in seiner lustiger-alter-Mann-Rolle blieb, einen Limonendrops nach dem anderen mampfend.

„Was gibt es sonst noch über den Jungen, daß du mich jetzt wissen lassen mußt, anstelle von morgen?" Er stöhnte, sein Widerwillen offensichtlich. „Ich bin wirklich nicht an weiteren Geschichten darüber interessiert, wie bemerkenswert das Balg sein wird. Ich würde lieber den Zaubertrank brauen, den ich diesen Morgen vorbereitet habe."

„Das ist wirklich bedauerlich, Severus." Albus zwinkerte. „Aber du hast Glück, daß Mr. Potters… Fähigkeiten nicht der Grund sind, aus dem ich dich zurückrief. Ich brauche deine eigenen Fähigkeiten für einen meiner Informanten." Sein Ausdruck wurde ernst. „Finde Hinweise, was mit ihm geschehen ist, einfach alles würde helfen. Falls du einen deiner eigenen schicken mußt, um weiterzukommen, tue es, aber finde ihn."

Interessiert trat Severus einen Schritt zurück in den Raum hinein. Es war bisher noch nicht vorgekommen, daß Albus zu solchem Aufwand griff, wenn einer seiner vielen Spione verschwand. Normalerweise lebte der alte Mann für den Spruch, daß, ein Leben, gegeben für das Gute, ein Leben ist, das nicht nutzlos gegeben wurde. Diesmal jedoch, schien es anders zu sein.

„Wann ist er verschwunden?"

„Während des Sommers. Ich hatte zwei, die eng in... etwas involviert waren. Einer von ihnen ist jetzt tot, der andere wird vermisst." Albus wog ab, was er preisgeben konnte und was dem Tränkemeister zu viel Informationen gab, die sein brillianter Verstand zu eigenen Zwecken nutzte.

Es war nicht das Vertrauen in Severus, das er hinterfragte (nicht wirklich), sondern seine Fähigkeit für den Rest seines Lebens die Oberhand zu behalten. Selbst ein Mann mit Severus' Möglichkeiten würde eines Tages jemanden finden, der besser war. Severus Snape erinnerte Albus an die Tatsache, daß sein eigener Nachfolger sicher kommen würde. Es würde sich nicht auszahlen, seinem Tränkemeister mehr Informationen zukommen zu lassen, als unbedingt notwendig war für ihn, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Irgendwelche erkennbaren Charakteristika, die du mir mitteilen kannst?" Albus Lippen zuckten. Severus fragte nicht nach beliebigen Merkmalen, nur nach denen, die er bekommen konnte. Severus kannte die Wichtigkeit von Spionen und den Sinn ihre Identität so lang wie irgend möglich geheimzuhalten. So wie es war, würde Albus ihm etwas sagen müssen.

„Ja. Du suchst nach einem alten Mann mit losem Mundwerk und einem etwas kranken Sinn für Humor." Severus' Brauen hoben sich in selten gezeigtem Erstaunen. Wäre es irgendetwas anderes gewesen, über das sie sprächen, Albus' Zwinkern hatte sich verstärkt.

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, falls es jemanden gibt, der deine Beschreibung trifft." Severus, ganz geschäftlich, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment nach innen. „Irgendetwas Besonderes, auf das ich achten muß?"

Keiner von ihnen gab irgendwann alle Information oder Munition preis; beide ware gegenüber dem anderen vorsichtig, aber ihr Verständnis war groß genug, um die Schwierigkeit zweier Zauberer zu überwinden, deren Gedanken zu ähnlich arbeiteten für des anderen Seelenfriedens. Wie auch immer, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, den sich noch nicht erreicht hatten, arbeiteten beide Männer gut miteinander, obwohl sie selbst nicht genau wußten, wie sie ihre Beziehung zueinander definieren sollten.

Es war nicht die erste Person, der er Severus hinterherschickte. Es würde auch nicht die letzte sein. Der Tränkemeister wußte, worauf es ankam. Es hatte Zwischenfälle geben, bei denen eine Warnung geschätzt wurde – wie das eine Mal, als er Severus nach jemandem geschickt hatte, der ein Pack von Cerberi unter seinem Befehl hatte und sie Haustiere nannte, oder als er ihn auf einen jungen, aber völlig ausgewachsenen Vampir ansetzte, der durch das Land tobte.

Dieses Mal würde es keine Warnung geben. Sollte Severus jemanden finden, würde er auf sich allein gestellt sein. Albus konnte nicht riskieren, die falschen Leute über die Suche zu alarmieren. Aber vielleicht konnte er es ein wenig einfacher machen, den richtigen alten Mann zu finden. Es würde so oder so schon gefährlich genug sein. Albus seufzte.

„Ich sagen dir unseren Erkennungscode für Fälle wie diesen. Du darfst ihn nur benutzen, wenn du sicher bist, daß du den richtigen hast, verstanden?"

„Natürlich." Die Augen des Tränkemeisters verengten sich.

„Der Code lautete ‚Dunkles Kind'. Du sagst nichts, bis auf diese beiden Worte. Dunkles Kind. Wenn die Antwort ‚das auserwählte Kind' lautet, dann bist du richtig. Bring ihn hierher in dieses Büro so schnell wie möglich. Sagt er irgendetwas anderes, dann bist du an den Falschen geraten und er ist für dich von keinem Interesse." Albus rieb seine Brillengläser und blickte vorsichtig auf. „Sollte er antworten ‚Herr der Blitze', dann nimmst du deine Magie und apparierst, oder falls das nicht möglich ist, sammelst du deinen Atem und rennst. Klar?"

Severus nickte. Er konnte ein gewisses Risiko darin sehen, die Schlüsselwörter zu benutzen, wenn er sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher war. „Dunkles Kind. Das auserwählte Kind ist der Freund. Ist es der Herr der Blitze, dann spreche ich mit dem Feund und trete sofort den Rückzug an." Severus runzelte die Stirn. Warum benutzten sie eine so gefährliche Art, miteinander in Verbindung zu treten?

„Habe ich Recht, wenn ich sage, daß diese Sache meine Wochenende besetzt halten wird?" Er würde wirklich all die Kontakte nutzen müssen, die er noch hatte. Einige von ihnen würden vielleicht sogar von dort zurückgekehrt sein, wohin immer sie gegangen waren.

„Ich brauche dich, um eine Auge auf Harry zu haben; das ist wichtiger. Du wirst deine Männer senden wenn möglich, aber teile ihnen nicht die Codewörter mit. Wenn du die Identität des Mannes bestätigen mußt, tue es selbst; hole mich, falls nötig." Albus lehnte sich zurück. „Und Severus, bitte schau noch einmal nach, ob du etwas in Nemas Schloß findest."

„Ich werde es tun, aber ich bezweifle, daß dort noch irgendwelche Hinweise zu finden sind. Es gab dort schon direkt nach der Zerstörung rein gar nichts; und es ist durchaus möglich, daß diese Fremden mitgenommen haben, was übrigblieb, nachdem sie mit dem fertig waren, wofür sie dorthin gegangen sind." Severus hob die Schultern. Er hatte den Kernpunkt der Zerstörung untersucht, die Stelle, von wo aus die Woge aus Magie das ganze Land überrollte, mehr als einmal nach dem ersten Treffen, hatte er die Roten Roben beobachtet. Es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein. Verständlicherweise tat er es nicht sonderlich gern, immerhin konnte der Dunkle Lord jeden Augenblick zurückkommen. Severus hatte keinen Todeswunsch, aber er würde tun, was Albus von ihm... erbat. Der alte Mann schien irgendwie sicher, daß der Dunkle Lord in naher Zukunft nicht zurückkommen würde, wenigstens nicht zu seinem alten Versteck. Natürlich ging es Severus gehörig auf die Nerven, nicht zu wissen, warum er wiederholt dorthin geschickt wurde, ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Gewißheit, die der Direktor zur Schau stellte. Warum sandte Dumbledore einen seiner besseren Spione an den Ort, an dem Voldemort versteckt halten sollte?

„Es wäre einfacher, falls du mir sagen würdest, was du glaubst, daß ich dort finden könnte."

„Es ist möglicherweise noch verborgen und wird zu einer späteren Zeit enthüllt werden, oder es ist noch überhaupt nicht da oder bereits wieder weg und wird später zurückgebracht. Du wirst wissen warum und was, wenn du es findest, Severus." Es war dieselbe Antwort wie immer. Wenigstens war der Ort mit Magie versteckt. Nur sehr starke Zauberer waren in der Lage gewesen, die Quelle der Kraft zu erkennen. Die Umgebung, von dem der magische Ausbruch entsprang, war den meisten bekannt, aber wenige kannten den direkten Ursprung der magischen Explosion.

„Ich vertraue darauf, daß du Harry beschäftigt hältst. Es gibt viele Dinge, die jetzt getan werden müssen, deshalb habe ich in nächster Zeit nicht vor, zu sehr in sein Tun einzugreifen. Gehe einfach sicher, daß du mich wissen läßt, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert. Behalte auch deine Slytherins im Auge. Ich glaube auch da braut sich nach diesem Sommer etwas zusammen." Albus überlegte, ob ihm noch etwas anderes einfiel. „Hast du Fragen?"

„Nein."Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hat schon vor langem aufgehört Fragen zu stellen, da die meisten von ihnen nicht oder nur zu halber Zufriedenheit beantwortet würden. „Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich mehr Informationen bekomme. Albus." Severus stand, nickte einmal zur Verabschiedung und schloß hinter sich leise die Tür. Als erstes würde er die Unterhaltung in sein Denkarium tun, und nachdem er seine Erinnerungen durchgesehen hatte, würde er nur die drinnen lassen, von denen er glaubte, daß sie Albus nutzen konnte... einige der Erinnerungen, die er aus Potters Kopf herausgeholt hatte. Ehe er dem alten Mann noch mehr Informationen gab, mußte Severus mehr über den Jungen wissen – obwohl er mit dieser Aufgabe im Rücken für die erste Zeit wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte, als herauszufinden, was mit seiner Hoheit Harry Potter vor sich ging. Doch den Jungen zur Weißglut treiben, konnte er. Dann würde er sehen, was geschah. Seine erste Priorität galt diesem verdammten Spion, der es geschafft hatte, verloren zu gehen, dann würde er sich um den Bengel kümmern. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Schweigend machte er seine Pläne, wen zu kontaktieren und wie seine Suche zu starten, ohne ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Erst als der Tränkemeister den Wasserspeier passierte, erlaubte sich Albus Dumbledore, sich zu entspannen. Angewidert spuckte er den Limonendrops aus und spülte seinen von der nachklingenden Süße mit dem letzten bißchen seines lauwarmen Tees. Er wußte, daß Harry ein Problem werden würde, und so wie Severus' Verstand arbeitete, würde er sich mit ihm auch beschäftigen müssen.


	33. Kapitel 32 : Ohnmacht

**Kapitel 32 – Ohnmacht**

Harry war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, aber falls es möglich war, daß Tote auf der Erde wandeln konnten, dann fühlten sie sich bestimmt genauso wie er in diesem Augenblick, direkt nachdem er in den stillen und glücklicherweise noch immer leeren Schlafsaal erwachte. Selbstverständlich wurde nichts so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wurde und nach ein paar Minuten intensiven Starrens in die Luft begann sich Harry, trotz des verharrenden Pochens in seinem Schädel, ein bißchen besser zu fühlen. Schließlich drehte er sich um und betrachtete das verschwommene, düstere Grau draußen vor dem Fenster. Es war noch dunkel, obwohl wenigstens der Sturm sich zurückgezogen zu haben schien. Er wußte das, weil der Wind aufgehört hatte, um die Türme herumzuheulen wie eine brennende Todesfee; es brauchte seine Brille, die direkt neben ihm lag – er sollte sich glücklich fühlen, daß er sie beim Schlafen nicht zerbrochen hatte – damit Harry erkannte, daß die Dunkelheit das erste Anzeichen der bereits herannahenden Nacht war.

Grummelnd drehte sich Harry auf die andere Seite. Der magische Wecker, der die Jungen am Morgen aus dem Schlaf riß, zeigte an, daß der Tag bereits vorbei war, kurz vorm Abendbrot. Gähnend streckte Harry seine verkrampften Muskeln und während er sich noch aufsetzte, kam alles, was diesen Tag geschehen war mit Macht zurück. Mit einem schweren Seufzer fiel er auf die Kissen zurück, seine Hände unter dem Kopf verschrälnkt, und versuchte, sich darüber klarzuwerden, was er als nächsten tun mußte.

Ehrlich, Harry wollte nicht wirklich aufstehen. Dem Schweigen zuhörend, blieb Harry wo er war. Er hatte genug vom Spielen. Als er das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, gab es nichts, was er tun konnte. Seufzend setzte sich Harry auf, rieb sich ein letztes Mal die Augen und wartete mit einem neugierigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, um zu sehen, wer wohl kommen und ihn aus seiner Isolation herausholen würde.

„Hey, Neville." Harry grinste, als der schüchterne Junge seinen Kopf durch die Tür streckte, als hätte er nicht sein eigenes Bett in diesem Raum. „Warum so vorsichtig? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Oh!" Neville blinzelte. „Du bist wach." Er blickte sich um und trat, wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, inmitten des alltäglichen Chaos in einem Raum von fünf Jungen, auf der Stelle von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich wollte dich warnen." Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Warum?" Harry lächelte noch immer neugierig, während er versuchte einige der Falten in seiner Robe glattzustreichen.

„Irgendein Erstklässler hat seine ersten Punkte bekommen."

„Das ist gut. Warum die Warnung?" Harry wußte es. Verdammter Snape.

„Naja, keiner der Punkte, die irgendein Gryffindor heute bekam, wurden angezeigt."

„Es ist nicht mein Fehler, das Snape ein Bastard ist. Ich schätze, sie müssen ein paar mehr Punkte machen, ehe Gryffindor aus den negativen raus ist. Tut mir leid."

„Oh, ich hab Snape gesehen." Neville schüttelte nachdrücklich seinen Kopf. „Jeder weiß, daß er ungerecht ist. Ich sage das nur, weil Ron es rausgefunden hat. Ich glaube nicht, daß er auf dich wütend ist, Harry." Neville biß sich auf die Lippe.

„Na klasse." Harry nahm sich Zeit, seine Brille zu putzen, bevor er sich wieder aufsetzte. Vielleicht konnte er das Temperament seines noch besten Freundes für seine eigenen Zwecke benutzen. „Laß uns runtergehen, Nev." Harry grinste den Jungen an, der ihn unsicher anstarrte. „Es bringt nichts, es auszusitzen. Es ist besser, wir schaffen das aus dem Weg, bevor wir zum Abendessen gehen. Essen wird ihn schnell genug ruhigstellen, da bin ich mir sicher." Harry öffnete bereits die Tür, als er sich mit fragendem Stirnrunzeln umwandte. Neville kicherte.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Seine Lippen zuckten unfreiwillig.

„Oh, es tut mir... leid, Harry." Nevilles Kopf verschwand zwischen seinen Schultern. „Ich bin nur..."

„Nee." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wollte es wirklich nicht wissen. „Komm schon." Er konnte Ron schon hören. Harry würde wetten, daß irgendeines Tages ihn sein Temperament in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Das erste, das ihm auffiel, als Neville und er in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten, war Rons Gesicht Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

„Weißt du, Harry," knurrte der rotgesichtige Junge mit unterdrückter Wut, „ich hasse diesen Mistkerl wirklich."

„Oh." Harry tauschte mit Neville einen Blick aus. „Du bist wirklich nicht auf mich sauer, oder?" Harry blickte sich um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll. Es schien, daß nicht viele Leute das stürmische Wetter für einen Spaziergang draußen mochten, aber nicht viele achteten auf Harry. Der Geräuschpegel war einfach zu hoch, um auf irgendetwas anderes als Geschrei zu hören.

„Logisch nicht," grummelte Ron, ehe er zum Kamin stürmte, vor dem Hermine schweigend wartete; ihr klar mißbilligender Blick traf sich einen Augenblick mit Ron, als der Junge seine Tirade fortführte. „Ich schwöre, Harry. Snape hat seinen häßlichen Schädel endlich völlig an einem seiner dämlichen Kessel zerschlagen, oder er hat zuviel Dämpfe von Zaubertränken eingeatmet. Oder er-"

„Stop, Ron," mahnte Hermine ihn. „Was hast du überhaupt getan, daß er nicht einmal wartet, bis wir ein paar Punkte haben, die er abziehen kann?" fragte sie Harry.

„Nichts, wirklich." Harry beobachtete, als Neville den Hinweis aufgriff und sich zum anderen Ende des Raums, wo Dean und Seamus ihre Kopfe zusammensteckten, aus der Gefahrenzone brachte. „Ich wollte Neville nur die Küche zeigen, bevor ich direkt zu Dumbledore gegangen bin. Neville wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, Hermine. Ich konnte ihn nicht bis zum Mittagessen Däumchen drehen lassen." Harry seufzte und trat hinüber, um die Flammen zu betrachten. Nach seinem Nickerchen fühlte er sich ein bißchen steif und launisch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Hermine ihren Kopf schütteln.

„Du mußt etwas getan haben. Er hat uns nie zuvor ins Negative gebracht, Harry."

„Du kennst den Schmierbolzen, Hermine." Mit einem finsteren Blick auf das Mädchen setzte sich Harry in einen der gemütlichen Sessel. Sobald er sich an Snape erinnerte, war es einfach, wütend zu werden. „Snape kam, beleidigte unsere nicht existente Intelligenz, versetzte Neville einen mächtigen Schrecken und nahm uns Punkte fürs falsche Atmen weg."

„Aber... so viele Punkte? Der Erstklässler allein bekam fünfzig." Sie furchte die Stirn. „Er hat einen Zauber aus dem dritten Schuljahr gezeigt, meiner Meinung nach mehr Glück als Verstand, aber wie auch immer," kam sie auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Es kann nicht das allein gewesen sein, Harry."

„Ja," presste Harry sarkastisch hervor, „so viele Punkte, Hermine." Er zuckte leicht die Schultern und warf Ron einen leidenden Blick zu, der mitfühlend mit den Augen rollte. Dann wandte er sich zurück an Hermine. „Snape ist ein Arschloch. Er zog Punkte ab, weil ich seine Frage nicht richtig beantwortet habe, dann zog er sie ab, weil ich's tat und-"

„Welche Frage?" warf das Mädchen ein.

„Oh, Kräuterkunde, denke ich." Harry musterte sie finster, aber blinzelte gleichmütig nach einem kurzen Moment. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was er wollte." Er seufzte. Sie hatte ihm erfolgreich den Wind aus seinen Segeln genommen.

„Und dann?" Ron grinste und wartete auf das Finale.

„Nichts," leierte Harry weiter, als würde er eine der Einkaufslisten seiner Tante Petunia aufsagen. „Snape beleidigte mich ein bißchen mehr, nahm noch ein paar Punkte weg und hastete davon. Er hatte nicht einen guten Grund, um Punkte abzuziehen, aber wenn er mich in die Ecke schiebt, schiebe ich zurück." Harry verschränkte seine Arme, hob die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich verärgert zurück.

„Also _hast_ du etwas getan!"

„Nein!" Trotzig begegnete er Hermines Blick. "Das ist ein Versprechen für die Zukunft. Wenn er denkt, daß er so viel cleverer ist als der kleine, dumme Harry, dann werde ich ihn dazu bringen, seinen Kessel zu fressen, ehe das Jahr um ist.

„Ha." Ron grinste über sein ganzes sommersprossiges Gesicht. „Ich bin dabei, Harry."

„Danke." Harry grinste zurück. "Rache zu planen ist weit lustiger, als eine sinnlose Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore zu führen, während Snape mir im Nacken sitzt."

„Er ließ den Mistkerl bleiben?" knurrte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen zur selben Zeit als Hermine wissen wollte, ob ihm erzählt wurde, was während des Sommers geschehen ist. Harry runzelte düster die Stirn und seine fröhliche Laune verflog. Verlaß dich auf Hermine, die notwendigen Fragen zu stellen.

„Na ich würde es wissen!" biß Harry in bitterem Sarkasmus hervor. „Alles was er sagte, war, daß wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann, er mir nichts sagen kann. Kurz und schmerzlos. Dann brabbelte er ewig über stärker werden und härter kämpfen, aber ich habe darin für mich nicht allzu viel Brauchbares gefunden. Etwas gab's jedoch, das interessant war." Harry blickte sich um, um sicherzugehen, daß niemand nah genug dran war, um dem, was er jetzt sagte, zu lauschen. Der ersten Schüler packten bereits ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Abendbrot. „Dieses blöde... Tattoo von Ihm hat anscheinend verrückt gespielt ohne irgendwen zu sich zu rufen." Harry erklärte sehr knapp und nur in flüsternder Stimme wie das Dunkle Mal jetzt aussah. Es wäre verdächtig, wenn er seinen Freunden davon nichts erzählte, wenn er doch angeblich alles mit ihnen besprach.

Ron fand es großartig. „Super!" vermeldte er mit einem Grinsen so breit wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. „Ist der Blitz nicht praktisch dein Symbol, Harry? Ich meine, komm schon, es schreit doch total: Draußen bleiben, Harry Potter war zuerst hier!"

„Ich weiß." Was für eine Ironie. Harry konnte Rons Enthusiasmus nicht wirklich teilen. Hermine jedoch hatte einen Blick drauf, als wäre das eine weitere Frage für die Bibliothek. Sie sagte nicht das Geringste auf Antwort zu Harrys Information. Harry würde sie im Auge behalten müssen, um zu sehen, was sie herausfand. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie dieselben Themen nachlasen. Die Zeit war kurz genug wie sie bereits war.

„Du weißt jedoch noch immer nicht, was passiert ist." Sie fand zu allem den Kern und saß noch aufrechter als zuvor. „Es könnte wichtig sein!" Mal was neues, sogar sie war jetzt gegen die Entscheidung eines Professors, ihren Freund gegenüber der Gefahr im Unklaren zu lassen. „Er muß dir sagen, was vorgefallen ist!"

„Nein." Harry schnaubte humorlos und bließ eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Niemand muß und sagt mir mit Sicherheit gar nichts. Falls ich Glück habe und irgendetwas erfahre, das einen Wert hat, dann bin ich der letzte – selbst wenn es mein gottverdammtes Leben ist."

Harry stand auf, zu ärgerlich, um still zu sitzen, sein Gesicht wie Stein und seine Arme über der Brust gekreuzt. „Falls du wissen willst was los ist, schlage ich vor, du fragst nicht mich. Geh und frage Snape oder Dumbledore." Im Nachhinein fügte er hinzu: „Und falls es nicht zuviel verlangt ist, würde ich es schätzen, wenn du mir erzählen würdest, was du herausfindest."

In wortloser Wut gegen alle und jeden nahm Harry den Schürhaken und ließ das Feuer auflodern. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als seine Freunde weiter schwiegen. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie dieser Mann arbeitet. Zuerst rennen mir alle Leute panisch die Bude ein und versuchen mich zu überzeugen, daß ich von Voldemort selbst als Geisel genommen wurde oder so," Ron zuckte zusammen, „doch wenn ich frage, bekomme ich bloß neugierige Blicke und Mitleid; und Dumbledore tätschelt mir den Kopf und hält an der Meinung fest, daß es für meine eigene Sicherheit ist, wenn er seine Vermutungen für sich behält und wartet, bis ich selbst herausfinde was auch immer geschehen ist." Harry schnaubte, seine Wut auf neue Höhen kletternd. „Von wegen. Hat ihnen letztes Jahr nichts beigebracht? Ich glaube nicht, daß er mir irgendetwas erzählt, ehe ich nicht praktisch darüber stolpere." Er sprach seine Gedanken mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig aus und um die Schau perfekt zu machen, ließ Harry die Funken extra hoch in den Raum fliegen. Ein paar Erstklässler, die die glimmenden Stücke verbrannten Holzes in ihre Richtung wirbeln sahen, wichen zurück und einige andere musterten ihn vorsichtig von oben bis unten, nicht sicher, ob es besser war sich von ihm fernzuhalten oder zu versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen. Glücklicherweise für sie hatte er zwei Freunde, die das tun konnten. Weitere verließen den Raum und gingen zum Abendessen.

„Das Snape da war und sich lustig machte, hat auch nicht gerade sonderlich geholfen." Harry hielt einen Moment inne und fuhr ruhiger fort. „Ich frage mich, wann Dumbledore denkt ich wäre alt genug, um zu entscheiden, was für mich richtig ist. Ich werde nicht warten bis ich wie er einen Bart trage, verrückte Lieder singe und meinen Kopf mit Limonendrops vollstopfe." Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ron in offensichtlicher Belustigung schnaubte und sich auf die Lippen bis, um sich davon abzuhalten lauthals aufzulachen. Die Vorstellung von einem weißhaarigen Harry mit Monden und Sternen auf seiner Robe sprang in seinen Kopf. Ron schluckte, als Hermine ihm einen finsteren Blick sandte, der Snape ebenbürtig war. Harry lächelte unmerklich und setzte sich in den Sessel zurück, sein Blick mindestens genauso düster wie der ihre.

„Laß es, Hermine!" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Laß es einfach." Er zog tief Atem und zitterte vor Wut. „Ich will es nicht hören." Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, stürmte Harry aus dem Gemeinderaum hinaus zu den Treppen, sein Gesicht zu einer zornigen Maske verzogen.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" konnte er Rons Stimme hören und dann Hermine: „Gib ihm einen Augenblick, um sich zu beruhigen, Ron." Dann hatte Harry den Schlafsaal erreicht, die verärgerte, unbeherrschte Miene noch immer gegenwärtig.

Dennoch, sobald Harry die Tür zum Schlafsaal mit einem Zauber verschloß, wandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem reuigen Lächeln, seine Augen nicht länger von blanker Wut umwölkt. Jetzt zeigten sie nur noch Trauer. Es war gut, daß Harry diese Scharade nicht das ganze Jahr würde aufrecht halten müssen. In ein paar Wochen würde er jedem der zuhörte ehrlich sagen können, daß er sich beruhigt hatte, nachdem er einfach ... um Sirius getrauert hatte.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und wartete für exakt acht Minuten ehe er sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinderaum machte. Hermine und Ron waren als einzige noch da und blickten gleichzeitig zu ihm auf, als sie ihn die Stufen hinunterkommen hörten.

„Es tut mir leid." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollte nicht ausflippen." Mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen versuchte er das Unerklärbare zu erklären. „Es ist nur manchmal so frustrierend..."

„Das wissen wir, Harry." Hermine lächelte und begegnete Rons Blick. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, daß Harry sich beruhigen würde. „Es ist ja nichts passiert. Laß uns zum Abendessen gehen, bevor Ron verhungert."

„Hey! Sag sowas nicht!" Ron stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und Harry grinste. Es schien als hätte Ron ein neues Wort über Hermines Schulter erspäht, als sie eines ihrer intellektuellen Bücher verschlang. Die drei Freunde musterten sich und nach nur einem Augenblick schweigenden Zögern verließen sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Für Ron war die ganze Episode damit beendet. Alles das ihn noch interessierte war, was er zum Essen bekommen würde. Hermine beobachtete Harry jedoch wie ein Falke, füre einen Moment wartend, mehr Informationen herauszuholen als Harry preisgab. Harry kannte sie. Es war in ihrer Natur zu allem eine Meinung zu haben. Sie ließ Ron während des gesamten Wegs zur großen Halle über Belanglosigkeiten reden, aber sie würde sich nicht auf ewig zurückhalten. Harry müßte wahrscheinlich eher bald als später mit ihr reden, ehe sie zu jemand anderem sprach. Für jetzt jedoch vermeideten sie Dunkle Lords und Entführungen und endlich konnte Harry selbst die anderen nach Informationen aushorchen.

„Genug Essen, Ron. Wie war dein erster Tag? Wie war der Unterricht?" Da Harry sich jetzt offiziell von seinem Ausflug ins Reich des Direktors beruhigt hatte, wollte er wirklich wissen, was seine Klassenkamereaden von dem merkwürdigen Typen dachten, der ihnen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beibringen sollte.

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war in Ordnung, obwohl ich gedacht hätte, es wäre ein bißchen leichter. Hagrid gibt uns viel mehr zu lesen," meinte Ron ein wenig mürrisch und heiterte nur einen Augenblick später merklich auf: „Aber diese Kupferenten-Dinger, die wir gerade durchgehen, sind wirklich eigenartig. Sie sehen überhaupt nicht wie Enten aus und sie essen Kupfer." Ziemlich enttäuscht schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf. „Sie sehen nicht mal ein kleines bißchen gefährlich aus."

„Das nenn' ich Pech, Ron." Harry versuchte etwas Mitgefühl zu zeigen, aber wen interessierten Tiere? „Hat Dean dir von Brado erzählt?"

„Nicht viel," Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber als wir den Typen nach dem Mittagessen hatten, haben wir nicht vielmehr gemacht als zuzuhören, wie er endlos davon gequatscht worin er uns unterrichten sollte. Maaan." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich schwör' dir, Harry, der ist in seine eigene Stimme verliebt."

"Also ist er tatsächlich nur ein weiterer Lockhart?" Das schien nicht wirklich zu passen. Harry glaubte immer noch, daß er Mann gefährlich war. Zugegeben, am Ende war Lockhart auf gefährlich, aber irgendwie schien es… mehr. Harry konnte nicht das ungute Gefühl, daß er von Brado hatte, nicht abschütteln. Fragend ließ er seinen Blick an Ron vorbeiwandern zu dem einen Freund, der gegen Lehrer generell ohne Vorteile gegenübertrat.

„Nein." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, unbeeindruckt von Ron. Dieser Tage tat sie das reichlich oft. „Er hat uns lediglich einige der Themen genannt, von denen er annimmt, daß wir sie in den letzten Jahren durchgenommen haben und etwas von dem was er plant uns beizubringen. Du hättest dir Notizen machen sollen, Ron, statt mit Seamus herumzualbern."

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Sicher. Es ist ja nicht, als ob er alles während der Stunde wiederholt hätte – war es zweimal oder dreimal?"

„Na gut, er hat ein bißchen viel geredet," wieder sandte sie ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln an den Rotschopf, „aber was der Professor gesagt hat, war eigentlich sehr informativ. Verteidigung könnte wirklich interessant sein dieses Jahr." Sie lächelte. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie sich auf die nächste Stunde freute. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die wir selbst nachlesen müssen, da wir sie letztes Jahr nicht durchgenommen haben. Wenigstens kennen wir jetzt die richtigen Bücher, die wir aus der Bibliothek holen sollten, um uns auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten."

„Klar." Grummelnd kratze Ron seinen Kopf. „Dean hatte eine Doppelstunde. Vielleicht war da ja genug Zeit die Bücher aufzuschlagen und ein paar Zaubersprüche loszulassen." Er schien eher sarkastisch.

„Du denkst also er weiß, was er tut?" Harry wandte sich an Hermine. Vielleicht hätte er nicht den letzten Teil der Stunde schwänzen sollen.

„Ich glaube schon." Hermine schien keinesfalls sicher. "Er redet jedenfalls, als wüßte er wirklich was er lehrt, wie das aber mit seiner Kleiderwahl zusammenpasst, weiß der Deibel. Vielleicht ist er exzentrisch. Genies sind das oft."

"Er könnte einfach nur irre sein," murmelte Ron. "Je daran gedacht?" Harry seufzte. Er hatte keine Wahl als auf die nächste Stunde zu warten und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen.

„Wie auch immer," Rons Augen leuchteten auf als sie die Halle betraten und er die reich gedeckten Tische sah. „Ich hab' Kohldampf."

Harry war der letzte, der sich neben seinen schwer beschäftigten Freund niederließ. Wie konnte eine Person nur so viel essen und trotzdem am Leben bleiben, um darüber zu erzählen? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wappnete sich gegen den Teller der unfraglich den Moment auftauchen würde, in dem er sich hinsetzte.

Seit Dumbledores Büro hatte er diese Kopfschmerzen. Es wurde nicht schlimmer, aber es ließ auch nicht nach. Wenn Harry nicht daran dachte oder seinen Kopf zu schnell bewegte, vergaß er beinahe, daß sie da waren. Es war lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen, das nicht verklungen war seit Tom im Wutrausch gegen die Barrikaden rannte sobald er Snapes Versuch Harrys Gedanken zu lesen bemerkt hatte.

Harry glaubte der Schmerz würde intensiver werden, jetzt wo er inmitten weit aktiverer Magie war. Aber das tat es nicht. Der Teller tauchte zusammen mit einem Glas Kürbissaft und Nachschub an Essen auf und Harry realisierte, daß er gar nichts fühlte bis auf ein kaum wahrnehmbares Kribbeln tief in seinen Eingeweiden. Er war nicht so verletzlich wie zuvor wenn jemand in seiner Nähe Magie praktizierte. Einmal mehr hatte Harry gemischte Gefühle über die Einmischung des Schlosses. Er war froh, daß es ein gutes Stück seiner Kräfte weggenommen hatte – und auch nicht. Es war hart nicht darüber nachzugrübeln.

Aus dem Augenwinkel glimpste Harry zum Tisch der Professoren. Hoffentlich spiegelte sich seine nunmehr kaum beeindruckenden Kräfte auch in seiner Aura wieder. Nicht das er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seine eigene Aura auch nur ein einziges Mal zu sehen – nicht einmal ein Spiegel funktionierte in dem Fall – aber er war sich nahezu sicher, daß sie zusammen mit allem anderen bedeutend nachgelassen hatte. Es war logisch, falls es überhaupt noch etwas in dieser verrückten Welt sein konnte. Oder bedeutete es, daß Harry einfach keine Aura besaß? Wie die Thestrale und (möglicherweise) Dumbledore selbst? War das der Grund, aus dem er seine eigene Aura nicht sehen konnte? Er hätte gern Dumbledore gefragt.

Die Aura spiegelte immerhin die magische Stärke wieder und sobald er diese nicht mehr hatte, gab es für niemanden eine Möglichkeit die wirklichen Grundlagen seiner Fähigkeiten zu erkennen – nicht einmal Dumbledore, wenn das Schicksal mitspielte – da er diese Fähigkeiten nicht wirklich mehr besaß.

Es gab einige Möglichkeiten wie dieses Rätsel um diese Auren sich für oder gegen ihn wenden konnte. Erstens, generell war Dumbledore in der Lage Auren zu erkennen, hatte aber keine Chance die Beeinflussung durch Hogwarts zu überkommen, so daß er glaubte Harrys Aura war normal so wie er sie jetzt sah. Zweitens, Dumbledore hatte Harrys Aura gesehen noch ehe Hogwarts dran… rumgepfuscht hatte, konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr sehen und wurde wirklich mißtrauisch, da aller anderen ihre Auren unverändert waren und er jetzt wußte oder wenigstens vermutete, daß Harry irgendwie in der Lage war seine eigene Aura zu manipulieren. Oder, drittens, Dumbledore war so ahnungslos wie ein Kürbis, wußte nichts von irgendwas und das er selbst keine Aura hatte war lediglich ein Zufall, der nichts im Geringsten mit dem zu tun hatte, was Harry passiert war.

Harry stocherte nachdenklich in seinem Essen herum. Während des Gesprächs mit dem Direktor hatte er nicht bemerkt, daß irgendetwas Seltsames vorging, wenigstens nichts, das vermuten ließe der Mann hätte irgendeine Ahnung von magischen Auren. Trotzdem, niemand mit ein wenig Sensitivität für Magie konnte vollkommen übersehen, daß etwas während des Festessens geschehen war; und falls Dumbledore in der Tat Magie sehen konnte…? Harry würde noch verrückt werden, wenn er ständig darüber grübelte. Es war einfach schwer zu entscheiden, ob er froh oder besorgt sein sollte über Hogwarts Intervention. Es hing alles davon ab, wie Dumbledore auf lange Sicht darauf reagierte, ob und was er wußte und wieviel er vermutete.

Wie auch immer, dringender als selbst das war die Tatsache, daß, jetzt wo es offensichtlich war (für Harry), daß Hogwarts eine eigene Personalität besaß, vielleicht sogar eine Seele, er in keinster Weise vorhersagen konnte, was als nächstes passieren würde. Menschen waren unberechenbar. Zu was war ein magisches Wesen wie Hogwarts fähig, das für mehr als tausend Jahre existierte und von einfachen Menschen rein gar nichts zu fürchten hatte? Harry hatte keinen Weg zu fragen, was das Schloß versuchte zu bewirken, indem es Harry Magie band. Was beabsichtigte es? Versuchte es, ihm etwas zu sagen, etwas zu tun?

Es war nicht, als könnte Harry Nachforschungen anstellen über Hogwarts' Persönlichkeit, da keine Bücher zu diesem Thema existieren würden. Als ein Schüler von Hogwarts hätte er mit Sicherheit schon vorher davon gehört. Horrorgeschichten über ein Schloß, daß seine Schüler nach Zapfenstreich verschlang oder etwas ähnlich lächerliches wäre von einer Generation zur nächsten weitergetragen worden. Es hätte Gerede in den Korridoren gegeben, gäbe es auch nur irgendwo in der Zaubererwelt die geringste Chance, daß ein Gebäude sein eigenes Bewußtsein entwickelte; mit Sicherheit jedoch hätte Hermine darüber irgendwas gesagt.

Nichtsdestotrotz setzte sich in Harrys Hinterkopf der Gedanke fest, daß etwas Undefinierbares, etwas Großes im Geschehen war – und es war nicht Tom. Darüber war er sich sicher, als wenn einem ein Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief und man es einfach… wußte, ohne die Worte zu haben, es zu erklären.

Die Kopfschmerzen, die sich anscheinend für lange Zeit in seinem Kopf einnisten wollten, halfen ihm nicht gerade, sich zu konzentrieren. Stirnrunzelnd schob Harry sein Essen herum und versuchte vergeblich diesem unerklärlichen Gefühl bis zum Ende zu folgen. Er wollte nichts mit dem Schloß zu tun haben, nicht mit all dem anderen was noch dazukam. Wenn jemand zuhörte, war es leicht, sich auf den Gedanken zu konzentrieren, aber das Gefühl blieb dasselbe. Es war immer noch da. Jemand beobachtete ihn, ständig und mit unmenschlichem Gleichmut als könne nichts es aus der Bahn werfen. Es gab keinen Punkt, das Messer anzusetzen. Es mußte das Schloß sein. Harrys Miene entgleiste, doch er änderte sie mit sichtlichem Aufwand in ein freundliches Lächeln.


End file.
